Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie
by Le Cerf-Pentard
Summary: Alors que sa vie semble enfin prendre fin de la pire des manières, Harry se voit octroyer une nouvelle chance sous la forme du Jeu de Magie. Mais est-ce réellement une chance, lorsque la survie du monde entier semble sans espoir ? Venez lire ses nouvelles aventures, encore plus sombres et entourées des plus profonds mystères de la magie...
1. Tromperie

_Hey ! Bienvenue dans ma fanfiction !_

 _Mais peut-être qu'avant de commencer la lecture désirez-vous quelques informations complémentaires ?_

 _« Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie » est la reprise de la fanfiction « Jeu de Magie » écrite par WriteraAddicted, abandonnée par manque d'inspiration. Cependant, seule la situation de base – et encore ! –, ainsi que quelques éléments çà et là, font le lien avec l'origine de cette fiction. J'ai voulu la reprendre, mais vous savez, un auteur ne contrôle que rarement son histoire et ses personnages. C'est donc parti dans une direction toute différente._

 _J'ai voulu reprendre « Jeu de Magie » car, bien sûr, j'ai aimé l'histoire et l'idée, malgré les quelques fautes d'orthographe, mais aussi car je voulais écrire ma première fanfiction. Et le jeune auteur débutant que j'étais vis là la parfaite occasion de réaliser son rêve. WriteraAddicted m'a autorisé à reprendre son histoire depuis le début, et voici le résultat !_

 _J'avertis les lecteurs de l'histoire d'origine, et les nouveaux aussi : je me suis complètement approprié l'histoire – inutile, donc, d'avoir lu la version de WriteraAddicted pour comprendre celle-ci. Je n'ai pas bêtement réécrit ses chapitres ; j'ai gardé les éléments qui me semblaient pertinents et jeté ceux qui ne m'intéressaient pas. Mais surtout, j'ai ajouté mes propres éléments. Beaucoup d'éléments. Tout est planifié, jusqu'à la fin, et j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fanfic !_

 _Concernant l'histoire en elle-même, elle sera plutôt sombre. Le rating est en M, même si seule la majorité du récit peut être catégorisé en T, et un ou deux chapitres en MA, si cette notation existait encore. Si la première année suit les évènements du canon, la seconde diverge totalement, et ne parlons même pas de la troisième ! Cela est dû, entre autres, à l'ajout de beaucoup d'éléments de la franchise Assassin's Creed à un certain moment de l'histoire. Oui, une sorte de petit crossover ! Ne fuyez pas, même si vous ne connaissez pas l'univers d'Assassin's Creed ! Dîtes-vous bien que l'histoire soit racontée du point de vue d'Harry – et plus tard d'Hermione –, et que ces personnages sont dans la même situation que vous : ils ne connaissent rien des Assassins. Vous ne serez pas perdus._

 _Pourquoi Assassin's Creed, d'ailleurs ? Tout d'abord, parce que je suis fan de cet univers, mais aussi parce que cela me permettra d'expliquer beaucoup de choses… Mais je n'en dis pas plus !_

 _Au passage : ne vous fiez pas complètement au titre et au résumé (un peu trompeurs). L'aspect du jeu sera présent durant les premiers chapitres, puis s'effacera petit à petit. Je le répète, un auteur ne contrôle que rarement son histoire !_

 _Une histoire un peu longue, dans ce cas-ci : je prévoie trente à quarante chapitres, le tout divisé en quatre ou cinq parties. Vous pouvez le constater sur le sommaire plus bas. Donc oui, ce sera plutôt long – même plus qu'un ou deux tomes du canon ! Peut-être 200K ou 250K, même s'il est possible que j'écrive plus. Les chapitres auront quant à eux une longueur variable entre 3000 et 15 000 mots. Mais pour commencer, ce premier chapitre fera approximativement 5200 mots._

 _Concernant le rythme de publication, l'idéal que j'essaie d'atteindre et celui d'un chapitre pour deux semaines. Même si j'y suis déjà parvenu plusieurs fois au moment où j'écris ces lignes, les évènements font que j'ai du mal à le tenir. Donc attendez-vous à un chapitre pour trois semaines voire un mois. Le jour de publication est généralement le mercredi, sauf quelques cas exceptionnels._

 _Lorsque les délais son particulièrement longs, il vous sera toujours possible de vous remettre dans le bain rapidement grâce au résumés présents au début de chaque chapitre._

 _Voilà pour cette looongue introduction ! (Ça ne se reproduira que rarement, promis.) Je vais donc vous laisser lire ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image :** Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Corrigé le :** Vendredi 29 juillet 2017

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 23 août 2017

* * *

 **Résumé :** Alors que sa vie semble enfin prendre fin de la pire des manières, Harry se voit octroyer une nouvelle chance sous la forme du Jeu de Magie. Mais est-ce réellement une chance, lorsque la survie du monde entier semble sans espoir ? Venez lire ses nouvelles aventures, encore plus sombres et entourées des plus profonds mystères de la magie...

* * *

 **Sommaire**

Partie I :

Chapitre 1 : Tromperie

Chapitre 2 : Entraînement

Chapitre 3 : Gringotts

Chapitre 4 : Ténébris

Chapitre 5 : Poudlard

Chapitre 6 : Neville

Chapitre 7 : Miroir

Chapitre 8 : Chute

Partie II :

Chapitre 9 : La mort de Harry Potter

Chapitre 10 : Aqua

Chapitre 11 : La vengeance à mort

Chapitre 12 : Cambriolage

Chapitre 13 : Venin

Chapitre 14 : La mort d'un monde

Chapitre 15 : Credo

Chapitre 16 : Lily

Chapitre 17 : Les souvenirs de la mort

Partie III :

Chapitre 18 : L'ennemi véritable, 1938

Chapitre 19 : L'ennemi véritable, 1976

Chapitre 20 : L'ennemi véritable, 1964

Chapitre 21 : L'ennemi véritable, 1971 – I.

Chapitre 22 : L'ennemi véritable, 1971 – II.

Partie IV :

Chapitre 23 : L'aide du Choixpeau

Chapitre 24 : Les secrets de Serpentard

Chapitre 25 : Une arme sans égale

Chapitre 26 : Une salle où sa cacher

Chapitre 27 : Un baiser dans la noirceur

Chapitre 28 :

Chapitre 29 :

Chapitre 30 :

Chapitre 31 :

Chapitre 32 :

Chapitre 33 :

Chapitre 34 :

Chapitre 35 :

Partie V :

Chapitre 36 :

Chapitre 37 :

Chapitre 38 :

Chapitre 39 :

Chapitre 40 :

Annexes :

XLI. Remerciements

XLII. Scénario

XLIII. Auto-critique et analyse

XLIV. Critique des correcteurs

XLV. La suite de l'histoire

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie I

 **Chapitre 1 : Tromperie**

* * *

Quand Harry apparut, ce fut avec une petite grimace. Décidemment, le transplanage n'était pas le moyen de transport qu'il préférait.

Chassant ces pensées futiles de son esprit, l'Auror regarda autour de lui. Des arbres l'entouraient et semblaient s'étendre sur des kilomètres à la ronde, formant une épaisse forêt sombre dans laquelle la lumière du soleil peinait à traverser la cime des arbres. Ça n'égalait pas la Forêt Interdite, mais ce n'était pas loin.

Sa coéquipière, Queenie, avait transplané à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Elle vint rapidement à sa rencontre.

« Où se situe le manoir, capitaine ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix professionnelle.

— À deux kilomètres au nord. » répondit-il.

Queenie acquiesça, puis posa sa baguette sur sa main. Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcé, la baguette pointa vers la gauche. Harry eut un petit sourire, satisfait. La nouvelle Auror, quoique jeune, était incontestablement très douée. Et très belle…

Il secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Ils commencèrent une marche silencieuse vers l'emplacement de leur cible.

Si le Survivant avait espéré que cette partie de la mission se fasse sans problème, c'était raté. Comme bien souvent dans sa vie, les choses ne se déroulaient jamais comme il le prévoyait…

Alors qu'ils marchaient, il entendit soudain Queenie pousser un petit cri aigu. Se tournant vers elle, il remarqua que quelque chose semblait lui retenir la jambe.

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'en soucier que quelque chose lui tombait dessus. Il s'avéra bien vite que ce _quelque chose_ bougeait et s'accrochait à lui. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu s'attendre, la chose ne semblait ni humaine, ni animale. Ni quoi que ce soit qu'il connaissait. La _chose_ était froide, humide, dure et légère. Mais le pire restait l'odeur de la créature. Son nez était assailli par une odeur fétide de cadavre en décomposition et ce fut à grande peine qu'Harry parvint à garder le contenu de son estomac.

Avec habilité, il expulsa la créature au sol et, instinctivement, lui lança un _stupéfix_.

Tout de suite après, l'Auror se figea. Pour la première fois, il voyait à quoi ressemblait la créature. Il constata avec horreur que son odorat ne l'avait pas trompé : c'était _littéralement_ un cadavre en décomposition. Un squelette le fixait avec des orbites vides, offrant une vision d'horreur. Sur ses os, il pouvait apercevoir ici et là des morceaux de chairs, paraissant s'accrocher au mort avec obstination.

Il fut encore plus difficile de garder le contenu de son estomac.

Une effroyable sensation à la jambe le sorti de sa torpeur. Regardant à ses pieds, il vit avec stupéfaction un autre cadavre tenter de le mordre.

Un sortilège d'expulsion plus tard et il se retrouvait aux côtés de son camarade. Celui-ci, constata Harry avec un froncement de sourcils, ne paraissait pas avoir souffert du sortilège de stupéfixion.

Rapidement, il fit apparaître des cordes magiques et entrava les deux morts.

Se tournant vers sa coéquipière, il la vit se démener courageusement contre cinq adversaires.

Il vint tout de suite à son aide. À eux deux, ils réussirent à tous les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Ils restèrent là un moment, le souffle court et tous deux ahuris, fixant les créatures attachées à leurs cordes, avant que Queenie ne s'exclame :

« Bordel ! _Mais_ _qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses ?_ »

Le Survivant prit un instant pour réfléchir avant de soumettre sa réponse.

« C'était… de la Nécromancie.

— Un nécromancien ? s'étonna la jeune blonde. Ne sont-ils pas censés avoir tous disparu ?

— Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, répondit-t-il, la mine sombre.

— Doit-on appeler d'autres Aurors ?

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

Trop sûr de lui… Car à peine avaient-ils repris leurs routes qu'une immense créature leur tomba dessus.

Elle avait l'apparence d'un immense léopard à la fourrure brune. Elle avait une sorte de crinière et les crocs qu'elle leur montrait pouvait rivaliser avec ceux d'un Loup-Garou. Ses yeux jaunes les fixaient avec férocité alors que sa queue se balançait paresseusement à la manière d'un chat. Celle-ci, munie au bout d'un crochet semblant venimeux, faisait penser à celle d'un scorpion et on ne pouvait que la craindre.

D'un bond si rapide qu'il se demanda si elle n'avait pas transplané, la créature fut sur lui et le fit chuter. Sa gueule grande ouverte ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et elle dégageait une odeur qui faillit le rendre inconscient.

Harry, la peur le dominant, n'osa plus bouger.

Soudainement, une lumière verte qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille l'aveugla. Tout de suite après, un poids s'écroulait sur son torse et il était certain que, si Queenie ne l'avait pas aidé, il serait mort de suffocation.

La jeune femme l'aida à se relever.

« Tu aurais pu me tuer…, la réprimanda-t-il quelque peu pour la forme, heureux de s'en être sorti vivant.

— Tout comme cette créature… Et même si le sort vous avait touché, à tous les coups, vous y auriez survécu. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du héros.

« Je pense que vous aviez raison, il faut appeler d'autres Aurors. »

Queenie s'apprêta à répondre quand…

« Vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion… » se fit entendre une voix derrière eux.

Les deux Aurors se retournèrent vivement et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le nouveau venu. Celui-ci était jeune et vêtu simplement, à la manière d'un moldu : un jean, des baskets et un sweat. Son visage présentait un sourire insolent.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? leur dit-il aimablement, ne se souciant guère des deux baguettes pointées en sa direction.

— Stefan Schwarz, nous vous arrêtons sur ordre du ministère pour utilisation massive de magie noire, déclara Queenie d'un ton dur.

— Et avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? » fit le jeune homme, ses sourcils se fronçant.

Une grimace d'agacement apparu fugitivement sur le visage de Queenie.

« Nous venons tout juste de rencontrer des cadavres animés et une créature classée dangereuse par le Ministère.

— En quoi ceci peut-il être qualifié de magie noire ? s'énerva le jeune homme. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de mon implication…

— Ne niez pas ! cria la jeune femme. Vous usez de magie noire et ce crime doit être puni ! »

Le jeune adulte se mit à rire, la tête en arrière. L'instant d'avant, il offrait l'image d'un jeune homme calme et tempéré. Là, on aurait plutôt dit un fou, une personne hystérique. Quand il se redressa, une mèche de cheveux noire lui barrant le visage, l'image de Bellatrix Lestrange s'imposa à l'esprit de Harry, le faisant frissonner.

« La magie noire ? s'exclama le jeune délinquant. Cela n'existe pas ! Seule l'utilisation que l'on fait de la magie lui donne une couleur. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

Harry en doutait sérieusement. Le jeune homme semblait sérieusement atteint.

« Alors dans ce cas, nous ne vous ferons pas de mal non plus, répondit le Survivant. La seule condition est votre coopération. »

Le suspect ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir.

« _Alors dans ce cas_ , vous serez contraint de m'attraper. »

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un jet de couleur se dirigeait vers eux.

Queenie et Harry l'évitèrent sans problème et commencèrent un combat acharné contre leur cible. Malheureusement, il s'avéra que le jeune homme avait de réelles connaissances en magie noire…

* * *

« Je pense que ça suffit, soupira Harry. Je n'ai jamais été très doué en médicomagie. Surtout que là, c'est de la magie noire qui est à l'œuvre. »

Il rangea sa baguette.

Après un rude combat, dans lequel Queenie avait été blessée, ils avaient réussi à neutraliser leur adversaire. Arrivés au Ministère, ils l'avaient vite refourgué à deux autres Aurors pour qu'ils l'emmènent dans les cellules.

Ils s'étaient ensuite attelés à soigner leurs blessures. Si lui ne s'en était sorti qu'avec quelques égratignures, Queenie se retrouvait avec plusieurs blessures dues à des maléfices. Certaines saignaient encore, mais il avait fermé la plupart d'entre elles.

« J'irais à Sainte-Mangouste, assura Queenie.

— Bien, fit Harry. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je me sens un peu fatigué après tout ça… À demain. »

Queenie se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

Même si le transplanage n'était pas très confortable, ça restait un moyen de transport utile. Ainsi, il apparut devant sa demeure.

Le manoir avait été un caprice de Ginny, sa femme. Peu après la guerre, il avait découvert qu'il héritait de la fortune de la famille Black, en plus de celle des Potter. Cela ne le rendait pas immensément riche, mais il aurait très bien pu arrêter de travailler jusqu'à sa mort.

Parlant de travail… On lui avait, à plusieurs reprises, proposé des postes hauts placés – notamment celui du Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Mais à chaque fois, il avait refusé. Il se plaisait très bien à son poste de Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, préférant consacrer du temps à sa famille.

Aussi, en rentrant plus tôt aujourd'hui, il espérait faire plaisir à sa femme.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas lui qui donna du plaisir à sa femme.

Tout d'abord, il découvrit la maison vide. Aucune pièce de la maison n'était occupée. Les enfants étaient tous à Poudlard. Peut-être Ginny était-elle allée se reposer ? Après tout, il n'avait pas vérifié leur chambre. Il monta donc à l'étage.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la chambre, il entendit des cris. Les souvenirs de la guerre refirent surface, le plongeant dans une profonde terreur : quelqu'un était en train de faire du mal à sa femme ! Sans réfléchir et pris de peur et de panique, il accourut vers la chambre et ouvrit violemment la porte.

Silence.

Il découvrit devant lui une vision d'horreur. Mais ce n'était pas celle d'une Ginny se tordant de douleur sous la torture, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Sur le lit, on pouvait distinguer une chevelure rousse sous le corps d'un homme nu. En voyant le visage de l'intru, il reconnut Michael Corner, un ex de Ginny. Celle-ci, le visage rouge d'excitation, la poitrine en évidence, le regardait avec une lueur apeurée dans les yeux.

« Harry…, coassa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Pourtant, il était bien difficile de s'imaginer autre chose que ce qu'il croyait.

Harry, passé l'instant de stupéfaction, se mit dans une colère noire. Sortant sa baguette, il expulsa les deux _fils de pute_ de _sa_ maison à coup de sortilège d'expulsion, sans même leur laisser le temps de se rhabiller.

C'est ainsi qu'un homme d'un certain âge, qui avait eu le malheur de passer dans cette rue de Godric's Hollow ce jour-là, se retrouva devant la vision insolite d'un homme et d'une femme rousse dans le plus simple appareil. Après un instant de stupéfaction, il reprit sa route tout en maugréant sut ces jeunes et leur manque de décence.

De son côté, Harry s'était lancé dans la passionnante tâche de détruire le mobilier. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il avait vu. Ginny l'avait trompé, trahi, humilié… !

Après plusieurs minutes, il se laissa tomber au sol.

Le reste de la soirée, Harry le passa entre larmes et alcool.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, il ressenti un horrible mal de crâne. Ainsi qu'un mal de dos. Regardant autour de lui, il s'étonna de se trouver dans la cuisine.

Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Une bouteille d'alcool, présente dans sa main, lui apporta la réponse : il avait bu. Pourquoi ? Il ne buvait que très rarement, d'habitude. Et normalement pas au point d'une grosse cuite.

Rapidement, il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé hier. La trahison de Ginny…

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort : il venait tout juste d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Il doit être ici… » lui parvint la voix étouffée de Ginny.

 _Que venait-elle faire là ?_ s'affola-t-il. Sortant sa baguette, il se désillusionna et appliqua un sortilège de silence sur lui. Il se leva tant bien que mal et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et sa femme entra. Très vite suivie de Ron. Celui-ci marcha sur du verre, leur faisant remarquer les quelques bouteilles qui traînaient sur le sol.

« Il a l'air sacrement énervé, commenta Ron. Je crois que c'est la plus violente.

— Tu es sûr ? répliqua Ginny. Et la fois où il m'avait surprise à jouer avec Hermione ?

— C'est vrai que je l'avais oublié, celle-là, concéda Ron. En tout cas, évite de te faire prendre. On n'a pas besoin que son esprit soit brisé. Si tu veux encore profiter de lui plus longtemps…

— Mais comment aurais-je pu prévoir qu'il rentrerait plus tôt ? » s'énerva quelque peu Ginny.

Ron haussa les épaules.

Harry, de son côté, resta abasourdi. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

« Un sortilège de Pointe au Nord suffirait pour le trouver, non ? reprit Ron. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de lui effacer la mémoire. »

Ginny suivit donc les recommandations de son frère. Elle posa la baguette sur sa paume, mais se fit toucher par un _stupéfix_ avant d'avoir pu prononcer la formule. Son frère fut victime du même sort.

Harry avait agi instinctivement. Les deux roux avaient été sur le point de le découvrir. Et, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ils s'apprêtaient à lui effacer la mémoire.

Il les ligota rapidement avec des cordes magiques puis, d'un sortilège d'attraction, fit venir à lui du veritaserum. Ce n'était pas très légal, mais en tant que chef du Bureau des Aurors, il avait le droit à un petit flacon.

Il fit avaler quelques gouttes à Ginny, puis la réveilla.

Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle, confuse. Réalisant qu'elle ne le voyait pas, il annula les deux sortilèges cachant sa présence. En l'apercevant, Ginny afficha un visage effrayé. Mais rapidement, son regard se voila et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, signe que le veritaserum faisait effet.

« Quel est ton nom ? exigea-t-il, espérant secrètement que ce ne soit pas réellement sa femme.

— Ginny Molly Weasley. »

Ses espoirs se brisèrent. Il aurait tant voulu que la personne devant elle ait usé de polynectar.

Harry se secoua, reprenant son interrogatoire.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? demanda-t-il, une certaine douleur dans la voix.

— Parce que je ne t'aime pas et que j'en ai marre de me coltiner toujours le même homme. » répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Malgré lui, il se sentit blessé, autant dans son cœur que dans sa fierté.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Et que viens faire Ron ici ? réclama-t-il.

— Il fallait t'effacer la mémoire. Tu en avais trop vu, répondit sa femme d'une voix morne. Et Ron est plus doué que moi pour le sortilège d'amnésie. »

L'épisode de Lockhart recevant ce sort de la baguette de Ron lui revint en mémoire. Même si ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir.

« Quelle est cette histoire où tu as jouée avec Hermione ? »

C'est vrai que cela l'intriguait depuis qu'il l'avait entendu.

Un étrange sourire s'étira sur le visage de Ginny, malgré les effets du veritaserum.

« Ron m'autorise parfois à jeter quelques Doloris sur Hermione, expliqua la rousse. Ça la rend moins supérieure et ça me soulage. Un jour, tu m'as découverte et tu t'es mis dans une colère noire. Il avait fallu deux sortilèges pour tout te faire oublier »

Harry tituba, pris de nausée. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou de la révélation que venait de lui faire Ginny.

Avait-elle réellement osé faire… osé faire _ça_? À Hermione ?

« Combien de fois m'avez-vous effacé la mémoire ? » demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement tintée de colère.

Il était furieux pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire à Hermione, mais se retenait. Ce n'était pas encore fini.

« Dix-huit fois, répondit-elle. Environ. »

 _Dix-huit fois ?_ Qui sait combien de souvenirs avait-il perdu avec ces… monstres.

Un cri le sortit de ses pensées. Revenant à lui, il vit Ginny se tordre dans tous les sens, hurlant de douleur.

Parmi ses cris, il réussit à entendre ses supplications pour qu'on la tue.

Le spectacle, pour Harry, était fascinant. On aurait dit le sortilège du Doloris. Puis, il remarqua que c'était lui qui était responsable de l'état de Ginny.

Il fit immédiatement cesser le sortilège et l'assomma avec un _stupéfix_. Que venait-il de faire ?

 _Aucune importance… Elle le méritait._

Il se tourna alors vers Ron, ayant déjà peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. De même, il lui fit boire du veritaserum et le réveilla.

Ron papillonna un instant des yeux avant de se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Harry ? s'étonna-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je… »

Comme pour Ginny, le Veritaserum agît et le roux fut comparable à un légume.

« …attaché ? finit-il avec une voix plus lente.

— Quel est ton nom ? ordonna-t-il durement.

— Ronald Bilius Weasley.

— M'as-tu trahi ? » demanda Harry.

Après tout, il n'était pas totalement sûr de la culpabilité de son ami. Il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute.

« Depuis toujours, fut la réponse claire, dure et tranchante de Ron.

— Depuis toujours ? répéta le Survivant, la voix tremblante de colère et de haine. Comment ça ? Explique-toi ! »

Les traits de Ron se durcirent. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas répondre.

« Non, articula difficilement le roux. Ja… mais. »

Ron résistait au veritaserum ? Pourtant, il avait toujours été un sorcier proche de la médiocrité. Quel autre moyen avait-il pour soutirer ses secrets à Ron ?

Se perdant dans ses souvenirs, il se retrouva rapidement en cinquième année, alors que Roque lui ordonnait vainement de vider son esprit.

C'est ça ! La legillimancie ! Le seul problème restait son incompétence dans les arts de l'esprit…

 _Je peux toujours essayer, non ?_

Après tout, il avait déjà réussi une fois, contre Rogue.

Prenant lentement sa respiration, il prononça la formule.

Rien. Aucun résultat.

Il chercha alors à ses souvenirs de la sensation qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était immiscé dans la tête de Rogue.

Il dû s'y reprendre six fois avant de finalement pouvoir entrer dans l'esprit de Ron. Il se retrouva dans un maelström de souvenirs et de sensations. D'abord perdu, il arriva rapidement à s'orienter dans l'esprit de Ron. Très vite, il trouva les souvenirs qu'il cherchait.

* * *

Le jeune Ron regardait le vieux monsieur d'un œil intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il racontait à sa mère, mais cela semblait important.

« … et votre famille devra le guider, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie comme sa propre famille, disait le vieux monsieur.

— Et qu'ai-je à gagner à faire cela ? répondait sa mère. Vous n'imaginez pas que je ferais ça gratuitement, tout de même ? »

Le vieil homme fit un petit sourire amusé à travers sa longue barbe.

« Une somme assez conséquente sera versée chaque mois dans un coffre à votre nom, répondit-il. De plus, il sera possible de marier votre petite dernière avec Harry, vous offrant l'accès aux coffres Potter. »

La petite dernière en question s'était endormie sur sa chaise. C'était sûr que rester assise à écouter un homme ennuyeux devait donner sommeil.

Sa mère prit un instant pour réfléchir.

« J'accepte, dit-elle finalement. Mais comment puis-je être sûre qu'on ne se doute de rien ?

— Oh ! Je suis certain que quelques potions et sortilèges devraient arranger tout cela. » répondit malicieusement Dumbledore.

Le décor changea et Harry se retrouva dans un autre souvenir.

Ici, on retrouvait le jeune Ron avançant nerveusement derrière sa famille dans la gare de King's Cross.

« Vous souvenez-vous des instructions, tous les deux ? murmura discrètement Molly à Ron et Ginny. Ron, il ne doit surtout pas être réparti à Serpentard. Essaye de le diriger vers Gryffondor. Ginny, comporte-toi comme on a dit. »

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent tout aussi discrètement.

Harry revit donc la même scène où il se faisait aider par les Weasley pour trouver la voie 9¾. En y repensant, il trouva totalement illogique qu'une femme accompagnant ses enfants chaque année ne se souvienne plus du lieu où il fallait se rendre.

Le souvenir se dissolvait pour laisser place à un autre.

Ron était dans sa maison, entouré de ses deux enfants et de James.

« Oncle Ron ? demandait l'enfant Potter. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'héritage complet de mari de maman ?

— Désolé, fit Ron avec un sourire contrit. Moi et ta mère voulons aussi une part. Mais, si tu veux, on peut faire en sorte que la part de ta sœur et de ton frère te reviennent. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, James approuva.

« Ça me va !

— Nous aussi, on en veut ! » firent Rose et Hugo, les enfants de Ron.

Le souvenir suivant montra Ginny, inquiète.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit son grand frère.

La jeune femme prit une inspiration, hésita, puis se lança :

« Je suis enceinte.

— Enfin ! fit Ron, soulagé. Potter aurait fini par se douter de quelque chose. »

À ses paroles, Ginny baissa la tête. Ron savait qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant, mais c'était nécessaire.

« Il n'est pas de Harry, ajouta-t-elle.

— Une potion de morphologie devrait suffire. » balaya Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Harry décida que cela suffisait. Il sortit de l'esprit de Ron et retrouva celui-ci en train de se tordre de douleur. Apparemment, l'intrusion avait été douloureuse. Il ne s'en soucia pas.

Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… Cela changeait tout. Oui, ça faisait mal. L'humiliation et la douleur avaient été fréquentes pendant ces dernières heures.

Comment devait-il réagir en apprenant que toute sa vie avait été un mensonge ?

Une nouvelle fois, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Harry, tendu, serra plus fort sa baguette.

« Chef ? retentit la voix de Queenie. Monsieur Potter ? »

Il soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'elle.

Il sortit de la cuisine et alla à sa rencontre.

Quand elle le vit, Queenie haussa un sourcil de surprise. C'était sûr qu'il ne devait pas être beau à voir.

« Bien, fit-elle. Je comprends à présent la raison de votre absence, ce matin. »

Il allait répondre quand elle reprit :

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il fut pris de vertige. Queenie le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il allait tomber.

« Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

— _Stupéfix !_ »

La jeune femme s'écroula avec lui, inerte.

Malgré son état de faiblesse, l'Auror se releva avec vitesse pour faire face à Ron et Ginny.

Ron envoya immédiatement un _stupéfix_.

Harry invoqua un charme du bouclier avant d'attaquer avec un maléfice d'entrave. Ron l'évita, mais Ginny fut touché. Il en profita pour l'assommer avant de dresser un bouclier contre le sortilège de désarmement de Ron.

Harry voulu renvoyer le même sort, mais un vertige le prit à cet instant.

« _Brachialigo !_ »

Le sortilège le toucha et ses bras se retrouvèrent liés à son corps. Il lui était impossible de les bouger.

Ron s'approcha, un sourire sadique déformant ses traits.

« Tu n'auras bientôt plus aucun souvenir de cette journée… »

Ron leva sa baguette, la colla à sa tempe et s'apprêta à réciter la formule. Mais Harry, à qui seuls les bras étaient restés immobiles, repoussa le roux avec sa jambe, le faisant chuter.

Au même instant, il retrouva sa mobilité et lança un « _Diffindo !_ » qui rata sa cible. Un sortilège de stupéfixion plus tard et le roux se retrouva dans un profond sommeil.

Harry s'arrêta, reprenant sa respiration. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il… si fatigué ? Était-ce uniquement dû à l'alcool ?

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il rangea ces questions dans un coin de son esprit et se dirigea vers Queenie.

Seulement, une violente douleur le prit à la poitrine. Son cœur commença à battre de manière anarchique, alternant la vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Peu de temps après, il relâcha son dernier souffle.

Ainsi mourut Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, vaincu par le poison d'un Nundu.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, Harry constat qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Une légère brume argentée flottait tranquillement tout autour de lui, semblable à la vapeur d'un Patronus.

Une lumière l'éblouit soudainement, le forçant à se protéger les yeux avec son bras. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent et il découvrit deux lettres stylisées en argent, paraissant flotter devant lui : « HP ». Le « H » avait la barre de travers et le pilier du « P » faisait clairement penser à un éclair. Il reconnut sans mal ses initiales.

Une musique de fond se lança alors, douce, qui lui faisait étrangement penser à sa chouette Hedwige. Ses initiales laissèrent place aux mots « _Partie terminée_ ». Harry, perdu, vit un texte s'afficher devant lui.

 _Toute votre vie, vous vous êtes fait abuser et manipuler par ceux que vous pensiez être vos alliés. Votre potentiel, resté inexploité, aurait pu vous aider._

 _Votre vie est une déception. Vous aurez pu mieux faire._

Harry fixait devant lui avec des yeux ahuris. Mais que cela signifiait-il donc ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici, et non chez lui ?

Comme pour répondre à sa silencieuse question, des mots vinrent flotter devant lui. En les lisant, son visage aurait pu rivaliser avec la pâleur des Sang-Purs :

« _Vie achevée_ »

Était-il… mort ? Mais comment ? Il se souvenait juste d'avoir assommé Ron… avant de ressentir une douleur au cœur. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce dû à un sort ?

Une fenêtre apparut alors. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une image de la créature qu'il avait affronté plus tôt accompagné d'un petit texte. En le lisant, Harry apprit que la créature était un « Nundu » et que son souffle pouvait causer la mort.

Bien… Il avait son explication – quelle mort ridicule pour un héros ! –, mais ça ne l'avançait pas plus que ça…

Qu'allait-il faire, à présent. Aller hanter les Weasley ?

Une fenêtre, comme dans un ordinateur, apparut.

 _Nouvelle vie_

 _Options_

 _Quitter_

Une nouvelle vie ? On lui offrait la chance de revivre ?

Harry réfléchit, en proie à une profonde hésitation.

D'un côté, il pourrait enfin rejoindre tout ceux déjà morts. Il en avait marre de cette vie maudite, ou malheurs, morts et trahisons constituaient son quotidien.

Une partie de lui, au contraire, voulait vivre le plus longtemps possible. Dans tous les cas, il finirait bien par mourir un jour, non ? Alors autant en profiter…

De plus, il ne voulait pas mourir d'une manière aussi pathétique sans avoir essayé de faire mieux. Il était sûr que Sirius en mourrait – une seconde fois – de rire.

Mais avant de choisir une nouvelle vie, il préférait modifier quelques petites choses dans les options.

Harry l'avait bien compris, il se trouvait dans une sorte de jeu. Sauf que cela semblait se dérouler dans la vie réelle.

Il essaya d'appuyer sur le mot « _Options_ », en vain. Le mot semblait tout aussi immatériel qu'un fantôme. Il essaya alors en le prononçant à voix haute, ce qui fonctionna.

 _Options :_

 _Difficulté : Épique (8/8)_

 _Immortalité : Désactivée_

 _Quêtes : Désactivées_

 _Carte : Désactivée_

 _Inventaire : Désactivé_

S'il pouvait revivre une nouvelle vie, autant la simplifier ! Il changea la difficulté en « _Difficile (6/8)_ » et activa tout le reste. Une autre fenêtre apparut.

 _L'immortalité vous permet, lorsque vous mourrez, de réapparaître dans le centre médical le plus proche. Deux jauges – représentant votre niveau de magie et de vie – apparaissent lorsque vous le demandez. Si l'une d'elle est en dessous des 10%, vous vous évanouirez. Si vous mourrez, vous perdez 50% de votre XP._

 _Les quêtes sont des actions que vous pouvez accomplir pour gagner de l'XP._

 _La carte représentera tous les lieux (sauf Poudlard) ayant été visités._

 _L'inventaire contient sept cases, pouvant contenir chacune soixante-dix fois le même objet. L'objet en question est figé dans le temps, ce qui vous permet de conserver la nourriture._

Harry sourit, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Il ferma toutes les fenêtres et, fébrile, prononça à voix haute « _Nouvelle vie_ ». La musique s'arrêta et la brume argentée se fit plus dense, jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de lui.

Bientôt, une cinématique se déroula devant ses yeux. On y voyait un homme encapuchonné pointer sa baguette sur un bébé. Au sol se trouvait le corps d'une femme rousse.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » siffla l'homme habillé en noir.

Une lumière verte, aveuglante, lui fit fermer les yeux. Juste après, il vit un plan dans des nuages sombres et orageux. La même musique que la précédente se fit entendre. Au loin, se rapprochant, son prénom et son nom écrits à la même manière que ses initiales.

 _Un bien sombre tableau_ , pensa-t-il.

En bas à droite de son prénom, il remarqua des mots écrits en petits. Cela donnait « _Harry Potter et le Jeu de_ _Magie_ ».

On aurait dit le titre d'un livre.

Un zoom rapide dans les nuages fit s'estomper la musique, alors que le bourdonnement d'une moto se faisait de plus en plus fort. Une moto, justement, passa devant la « caméra ». Si tant est qu'il y en avait une.

Harry avait, bien entendu, reconnu la moto de Sirius. Et l'immense masse la conduisant ne pouvait être que Hagrid.

Le véhicule perdait peu à peu de l'altitude, jusqu'à quitter les nuages. La moto se rapprochait d'une rue qui semblait peu éclairée avant de finalement y atterrir.

Hagrid descendit de la moto. Il s'avéra qu'il portait un enfant dans ses bras.

Il remarqua ensuite Dumbledore et McGonagall.

« Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto ?

— L'ai empruntée, professeur Dumbledore, monsieur, répondit le géant en descendant avec précaution de la moto. C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée. Ça y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, monsieur.

— Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

— Non, monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortir de là avant que les moldus commencent à rappliquer. Il s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol. »

Dumbledore prit le bébé des bras de Hagrid et commença à se diriger vers le numéro quatre de la rue.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir le confier à _ces_ moldus ? demanda McGonagall.

— Il le faut, répondit Dumbledore. Autant pour l'avenir du monde sorcier que pour celui de votre argent. »

McGonagall se tut, semblant changer d'avis.

Dumbledore posa le bébé devant la porte de la maison des Dursley.

On zooma sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que portait le bébé au front. Une intense lumière blanche l'éblouit quelques secondes avant de disparaître, le laissant dans le noir le plus complet.

Peu à peu, il sentit qu'il était sur une surface dure. L'endroit dans lequel il était sentait la poussière et semblait étroit et petit.

Il devina qu'il se trouvait dans le placard sous l'escalier du 4, Privet Drive. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en penser quoi que ce soit, ses paupières s'alourdirent et il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	2. Entraînement

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic !_

 _Il est beaucoup moins long que le premier chapitre – 3000 mots – c'est en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition. On voit comment Harry s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie, et je n'avais pas grand-chose à ajouter d'autre. Au passage, c'est l'un des chapitres dont je suis le moins fier : les tableaux du Jeu ne sont pas parfaits, j'en suis désolé, et les dialogues sont assez rares._

 _En tous cas, merci à tous pour vos nombreux commentaires ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **AzzyDream :** Merci à toi, Enzo (pour ton ordi, aussi) ! Voici donc la suite...

 **Guest :** Je ne sais pas. J'ai envisagé plus de vingt chapitres, mais je pense que ça ira jusqu'au cinquante chapitres.

 **yotma :** J'espère que ces changements ne te dérangerons pas ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Yzeute :** L'orthographe me tient particulièrement à cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Rose :** Je suis heureux que ça te plaise ! Ton commentaire me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 20 septembre 2017

* * *

 **Précédemment (C1) :** Lors d'une mission d'Auror avec sa coéquipière, Queenie, Harry se fait attaquer par des cadavres et un Nundu, ce dernier – une créature magique – lui soufflant son haleine au visage. Ils arrivent à s'en débarrasser et arrêtent le coupable pour pratique de magie noire. Quand il rentre chez lui, il découvre sa femme, Ginny, au lit avec un autre homme. Il les expulse de son manoir, et passa la soirée à boire et pleurer. Le lendemain, Ginny et Ron viennent pour lui effacer la mémoire. Harry comprend en les entendant que la rousse profite de lui et qu'elle a abusé d'Hermione. Il les assomme, et avec du veritaserum et de la legilimancie, apprend qu'il est manipulé depuis son plus jeune âge, qu'il est entouré de traîtres : les Weasley, Dumbledore, et même les enfants de Ron. Queenie arrive chez lui, s'inquiétant qu'il ne soit pas venu travailler. Ginny et Ron s'échappent, assomment Queenie et engagent un combat avec Harry, que celui-ci gagne. Mais il s'effondre peu après, sans vie : l'haleine du Nundu était un poison mortel. Il se réveille alors dans un endroit sombre, et un menu de jeu vidéo lui propose de rejouer sa vie, ce qu'il accepte non sans avoir modifié quelques paramètres, comme la difficulté, les quêtes, la carte, l'inventaire... Il revit la première mort de Voldemort, et son arrivée chez les Dursley. Il se retrouve dans un espace étroit et, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, reconnaît le placard sous l'escalier.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie I

 **Chapitre 2 : Entraînement**

* * *

Ce jour-là, cela ferait un an jour pour jour qu'avait débuté sa nouvelle vie. Ce jour-là, c'était aussi son anniversaire.

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est aussi ce qu'il avait pensé.

Arrivé dans son ancien corps, il s'était promis de faire mieux. Arrivé dans ce nouveau monde, il s'était promis qu'il ferait regretter aux traîtres ce qu'ils tentaient de faire. Arrivé dans cet ancien temps, il s'était promis qu'il tuerait Voldemort. Arrivé dans cette nouvelle existence, il s'était promis qu'il améliorerait ce monde.

Arrivé dans cette nouvelle vie, il s'était promis de vivre.

Et, même si la magie existait, cela ne pouvait se faire en un claquement de doigts. Le seul moyen était de s'entraîner. De s'entraîner durement, jusqu'à être le meilleur.

Il avait alors établi un programme strict et efficace.

* * *

Comme chaque fois, la première chose qu'Harry fit en se réveillant fut d'analyser ses compétences.

Quand il s'était réveillé pour la première fois dans ce placard – dans cette nouvelle vie –, la première chose qu'il vit fut un court texte flottant nonchalamment devant lui :

 _Si vous voulez faire apparaître une information, vous devez penser à l'un des mots suivants : « carte », « jauges », « inventaire » ou « compétences »._

 _Bonne chance !_

Depuis, chaque matin, il pensait au mot « Compétences ». Et, en un an, on pouvait dire qu'il avait particulièrement bien avancé.

* * *

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Statut :_ Maître Magicien – Niveau 6

 _Âge :_ 8 ans

 _XP :_ 64 812

 _Monnaie :_ £4 391 / 0G 0M 0N **(I)**

* * *

 _Maîtrise de Magie_

Métamorphose : _Apprenti_

Potions : _Débutant_

Sortilèges : _Apprenti_

Botanique : _Novice_

Magie de l'Esprit : _Novice_

Animagie : _Novice_

Occlumancie : _Novice_

Legilimancie : _Débutant_

Nécromancie : _Novice_

Runes : _Novice_

Culture des peuples magiques : _Novice_

* * *

 _Maîtrise Moldue_

Mathématiques : _Confirmé_

Sciences : _Apprenti_

Physique : _Débutant_

Chimie : _Débutant_

Informatique : _Débutant_

Histoire/Géographie : _Débutant_

* * *

 _Maîtrise des Langues_

Anglais : _Expert_

Français : _Apprenti_

Allemand : _Novice_

Espagnol : _Novice_

Portugais : _Novice_

Italien : _Novice_

Mandarin : _Novice_

Russe : _Novice_

Arabe : _Novice_

Latin : _Débutant_

* * *

 _Maîtrise du Combat :_

Lames : _Novice_

Armes à feu : _Novice_

Combat magique : _Confirmé_

Combat physique : _Débutant_

Arts Martiaux : _Novice_

Discrétion : _Débutant_

Agilité : _Apprenti_

* * *

 _État_

Endurance Physique : _Confirmé_

Endurance Magique : _Apprenti_

Puissance Physique : _Débutant_

Puissance Magique : _Apprenti_

 _Une âme parasite la vôtre une partie de votre magie est employé pour diminuer toute influence de sa part. Votre magie est scellée à 60 % depuis vos quatre ans. Un sortilège d'obstruction magique a été posé onze fois. Vous êtes myope._

* * *

 _Liste des niveaux :_

 _1\. Magicien Novice = 5 000 XP_

 _2\. Magicien Débutant = 10 000 XP_

 _3\. Magicien Apprenti = 20 000 XP_

 _4\. Magicien Confirmé = 30 000 XP_

 _5\. Magicien Expert = 50 000 XP_

 _6\. Maître Magicien = 70 000 XP_

 _7\. Sorcier Novice = 100 000 XP_

 _8\. Sorcier Débutant = 150 000 XP_

 _9\. Sorcier Apprenti = 200 000 XP_

 _10\. Sorcier Confirmé = 300 000 XP_

[...]

 _25\. Enchanteur Novice = 90 000 000_

 _26\. Enchanteur Débutant = 130 000 000_

 _27\. Enchanteur Apprenti = 200 000 000_

 _28\. Enchanteur Confirmé = 310 000 000_

 _29\. Enchanteur Expert = 460 000 000_

 _30\. Maître Enchanteur (Légende) = 700 000 000_

 _Vous pouvez convertir votre XP en argent (500 XP = £1 2 500 XP = 1G 147 XP = 1M 5 XP = 1N)._

* * *

Satisfait, Harry ferma la fenêtre et passa à l'activité suivante : contrôler sa magie.

Au fil des mois, il avait découvert qu'on pouvait se servir de la magie autrement que par des sorts. Sa simple volonté suffisait. Il lui suffisait simplement de la déployer autour de lui. Bien sûr, cela lui avait pris des mois pour y arriver.

Mais à présent, s'il voulait faire voler un objet, il soulevait ce dernier avec sa magie. S'il voulait bruler son cousin, il touchait simplement Dudley avec sa magie et y mettait le feu.

Un seul problème : cela lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Mais bon, pour l'utilisation qu'il en faisait, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Aujourd'hui, il s'essayait à la métamorphose. Il en avait plus que marre des habits trop grands de Dudley et une petite transformation ne ferait pas de mal…

Sa magie touchant le tissu, il concentra toute sa volonté sur le fait de les rendre à sa taille… avec très peu de succès. Mais il n'abandonna pas. À la fin de la séance, il avait presque réussi. Mais c'était l'heure de son entraînement physique.

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il déverrouilla la porte du placard et fit de même avec celle de l'entrée.

Pendant près d'une heure, Harry couru dans tout Little Whinging. La ville restait vaste, et il utilisait souvent la carte mise à disposition par le jeu. Celle-ci se dessinait au fur et à mesure que l'on visitait les lieux. Mais il existait un moyen bien plus rapide et bien plus excitant pour obtenir une carte complète de la banlieue : le _Saut de la Foi_ **(II)**.

S'il montait au sommet du point le plus haut de la ville – en l'occurrence, l'église –, la carte s'actualisait d'elle-même et chaque recoin de Little Whinging serait retranscrit.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été si simple, lorsqu'il l'avait fait. Seule sa discrétion et sa magie lui avaient permis d'atteindre le sommet.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque, arrivé tout en haut, il vit un aigle tournoyer autour de lui ! Que faisait un aigle ici ?! Harry reporta son attention sur la ville qu'il voyait s'étendre en contrebas. Immédiatement, la sensation étrange et inconnue d'un plan s'imprimant dans son esprit l'assaillit.

Cette sensation disparut, et la carte fut « mise à jour ».

L'aigle, qu'il avait oublié, plongea soudainement vers lui et le poussa vers le bord. La chute fut inévitable. Alors qu'il croyait mourir une seconde fois, il atterrit dans de la paille. Quand il en sortit, il fut agréablement surpris de ne découvrir aucune blessure.

Grâce à cela, il courait à présent avec l'aide d'une carte complète depuis des mois.

* * *

Une demi-heure de course plus tard, il rentrait chez les Dursley. Comme chaque jour, ils ne remarquèrent rien de sa petite excursion.

Cinq minutes après être retourné dans son placard, il entendit sa tante frapper à la porte.

« Debout là-dedans ! » fit la vue aigüe et désagréable de Pétunia. « Dépêche-toi de préparer le petit déjeuner ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se rendit dans la cuisine. Là, comme chaque matin, une _quête_ se déclencha et le temps s'arrêta. _Littéralement._

Il put ainsi cuisiner une vingtaine d'assiettes qu'il mit dans l'inventaire avant de fermer la quête. Par ce procédé, il ne manquait jamais de nourriture.

Aujourd'hui, c'était mercredi. L'un de ses jours préférés. Pourquoi ? Eh bien… tout simplement parce qu'il aurait une après-midi libre **(III)**.

Mais avant, il avait cours. Tandis que Dudley prenait le bus, Harry courait jusqu'à l'établissement. Généralement, il n'arrivait que deux minutes après son cousin.

Jetant un œil à son emploi du temps, il constata avec dépit qu'il avait maths, histoire, anglais et sciences. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'école il n'y apprenait jamais rien, devant toujours simuler un bas niveau pour éviter la colère des Dursley.

En attendant le début du cours, il s'assit dans un coin et sortit un livre de mathématique de niveau quatrième **(IV)**. C'était aussi un aspect de son entraînement : s'instruire autant que possible. Et on pouvait dire que l'école ne l'aidait pas beaucoup… En plus de ne rien lui apprendre, elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves se mirent immédiatement en rang et attendirent le professeur, comme de gentils petits moutons. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement rabaissant d'être prit pour un enfant de huit ans. Il était sûr qu'Hermione n'y aurait pas survécu plus d'une semaine.

Ainsi, il passa la matinée dans l'ennui et dans la lenteur. En maths, il se força à faire des fautes à ses exercices. En histoire, il batailla pour rester éveillé – cette matière était-elle maudite ? En anglais, il commença à faire quelques discrets « tours » de magie sans baguette… comme donner froid à toute la classe et rendre hilare l'un de ses camarades. C'était distrayant. En sciences, il ressortit son livre, attendant impatiemment la fin des cours.

« Harry ! » retentit une voix.

En levant la tête, il vit l'enseignante se tenir devant elle, les bras croisés et une grimace réprobatrice sur le visage. Une bien piètre tentative d'intimidation…

« Tu n'écoutes pas ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Je suis sûre que si je te demandais la différence entre une étoile, un satellite et une planète, tu ne…

— Une étoile est un corps céleste gazeux qui rayonne sa propre lumière par réactions de fusion nucléaire, coupa Harry. Une planète est un corps céleste orbitant autour d'une étoile et possédant une masse suffisante pour être en équilibre hydrostatique. Enfin, un satellite – un satellite naturel, plus précisément – est un objet céleste qui orbite autour d'une planète ou d'un autre objet plus grand que lui-même et qui n'est pas d'origine humaine, au contraire des satellites artificiels. »

Le professeur, qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi précise de sa part, resta un moment bouche bée avant de prendre la décision de l'ignorer. Ses camarades, qui s'étaient tous retournés dans l'attente de voir leur professeur punir un de leur camarade, furent tous déçus et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'enseignante l'interrogeait dans l'espoir de le piéger. Étant donné son inactivité en classe, il pouvait comprendre. Mais il gagnait à chaque fois.

Bientôt, la sonnerie se fit entendre. Harry fut l'un des premiers sortir.

Pour rentrer chez les Dursley, il se mit – comme à chaque fois – à courir. Une fois au 4, Privet Drive, il devait préparer le déjeuner avec Pétunia. Là encore, un mini-jeu se lança et Harry fit le plein de son inventaire.

Dans son placard, il fit rapidement ses devoirs et mangea ce qu'il venait de préparer.

Ensuite, il sortit de la maison des Dursley sans demander l'autorisation à son oncle. En quoi ça les intéresserait ?

Il fit apparaître la carte et chercha une quête qu'il pourrait faire. Il sourit quand il en vit une à deux rues d'ici. Il s'y rendit rapidement au pas de course.

Il ne connaissait que quatre types de quêtes : les mini-jeux quand il préparait le repas, une confrontation avec Dudley (combat ou fuite), aider un voisin (comme sortir la poubelle, faire les courses…) et voler un voisin.

Aussi, quand il arriva au numéro huit de la rue, une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit pour l'informer de la nature de cette quête.

 _Quête : Un bien mystérieux ingrédient…_

 _Objectif : Trouver le bon coffre et voler son contenu._

 _Récompense : 70 XP_

 _Bonus : Ne pas se faire repérer (25 XP). Voler 16 £ (15 XP)._

Harry sourit. Il sentait que la partie « trouver le bon coffre » allait être difficile. Et c'est ce qu'il préférait la difficulté, la possibilité de se mettre au défi.

Il contourna la maison pour se retrouver devant le côté le moins exposé aux voisins, près du jardin. Et il entreprit d'escalader la façade, jusqu'à arriver en face d'une des fenêtres.

Jusqu'ici, cela avait été facile. Maintenant, c'était là que sa magie entrait en jeu.

« _Alohomora…_ » chuchota-t-il.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit alors. Une horrible voix vint agresser ses oreilles. En regardant à travers la fenêtre, il constata qu'elle menait à la salle de bain. La personne qui se trouvait en ce moment sous la douche n'était sûrement pas destinée au monde de la chanson.

Profitant de l'inattention de la mauvaise chanteuse – s'il s'en fiait à la voix –, il pénétra avec précaution dans la pièce et se mit immédiatement à la recherche du coffre qu'il lui fallait chercher. Ne trouvant rien dans cette pièce, il s'apprêta à sortir quand il fut distrait par l'agréable vision de la jeune femme sous la douche, qu'il vit par l'entrebâillement du rideau.

Se secouant la tête, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain d'un sort avant de se diriger furtivement vers la première porte qu'il vit. La pièce dans laquelle il se retrouva semblait être la chambre parentale – le violet était immonde.

Tant mieux c'était sûrement ici que se trouvait le coffre. Mais un coup d'œil au lit calma vite son enthousiasme. Une masse profondément enfouie sous les couvertures – alors qu'on était en Juillet ! – se soulevait et se rabaissait au rythme d'une respiration. Sûrement le mari… mais pourquoi dormait-il un mercredi ? N'était-il pas sensé travailler ?

Dans quelle famille de fou était-il tombé ?

Il se mit à l'exploration de la chambre, de manière aussi discrète que possible.

Cinq minutes plus tard : rien.

Si seulement il avait une baguette !

Pour ne rien arranger, Harry entendit l'eau arrêter de couler. Il s'affola : d'une seconde à l'autre, la femme allait le découvrir !

Se précipitant vers la porte, il s'arrêta quand, encore une fois, un détail retint son attention. Au-dessus du lit, une partie du mur semblait être peinte d'un violet plus clair que le reste du mur. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Avec toute la furtivité dont il était capable, il monta sur le lit et s'approcha du mur, prenant bien garde à éviter la masse qui reposait à ses pieds.

« Mmh… » fit d'ailleurs celle-ci.

Harry retira vivement son pied de ce qui semblait être une main et grimaça. Retenant sa respiration, il attendit avec appréhension tout signe de réveil. Au bout d'un moment, il relâcha la tension et il se reconcentra sur le mur.

Il approcha sa magie de l'endroit et, avant même d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, un _clic_ retentit et une partie du mur pivota pour laisser place à une nouvelle pièce.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il s'engagea dans l'entrée surélevée. Mais tout de suite après, il entendit le léger grincement d'une poignée de porte. Décidant d'abandonner toute précaution, Harry plongea dans la pièce et referma avec empressement la porte derrière lui.

Il entendit de l'autre côté les paroles des deux époux, mais ils ne semblaient se douter de rien. Il soupira de soulagement. C'était passé près…

Par sa simple volonté, il fit apparaître une sphère de lumière au creux de sa main. L'endroit où il se trouvait paraissait totalement déplacé, par rapport à où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Faits de pierre brute, les murs et le sol froid semblaient n'être ici que pour protéger un petit coffre en bois au centre de la pièce.

 _Trouver le bon coffre._

Avec un sourire triomphant, il s'approcha et ouvrit le coffre – qui était bien simple. Mais valait ne pas se fier aux apparences…

En l'ouvrant, il découvrit un œuf. Un simple œuf. Un œuf banal, qui n'avait rien de particulier.

 _C'est tout ?_ pensa-t-il, déçu.

Il avait failli se faire repérer, il avait découvert une pièce cachée magiquement uniquement pour un œuf.

La déception l'emplissant, il décida de transplaner non loin du 4, Privet Drive, l'œuf dans la poche. Il découvrirait bien un jour si cet œuf avait quelque chose de spécial, mais en attendant, il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Mais en remarquant la bande de Dudley tout près, Harry se dit que ça pouvait attendre.

« Alors, le binoclard ? l'apostropha l'un des sans-cervelles. On est à la recherche de sa maman ?

— Il perds son temps, alors, continua l'un d'eux. Elle est sûrement en train de concevoir son frère avec un inconnu.

— Je ne vous avez pas dit qu'elle était morte ? s'étonna faussement Dudley.

— Ah bon ? fit de même l'un de ses amis. Et comment est-elle morte ?

— Accident de voiture après s'être saoulée avec son mari…, répondit dédaigneusement Dudley.

— Alors elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! s'exclama l'un des sans-cervelles.

En son for intérieur, Harry fulminait. Mais seul l'ennui apparaissait sur son visage.

« Et si on faisait une _Chasse au Harry_ ? » proposa Dudley.

Les autres approuvèrent immédiatement et commencèrent à courir en sa direction.

Harry lu l'étonnement sur leurs visages quand ils virent qu'il ne fuyait pas.

Le premier qui arriva à lui tendit les bras, tout heureux de l'attraper. Harry s'écarta au dernier moment et tendit le pied, faisait chuter son poursuivant. Il l'assomma immédiatement, frappant son pied contre son crâne.

Devant lui, les cinq cons restants le fixaient avec une profonde surprise.

« Allez-y ! Venez ! » les encouragea-t-il.

Un an d'entraînement avait suffi à pour pouvoir tous les maîtriser. Ses connaissances en tant qu'Auror l'avaient aussi bien aidé.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que toute la bande de Dudley se retrouva à Terre, inconsciente.

* * *

Harry n'oubliait pas que c'était son anniversaire. Pour fêter cela, il acheta un gâteau et se rendit dans un parc pour le déguster, lisant un livre en même temps.

Une ombre cacha soudainement le soleil. En relevant la tête, Harry aperçut une longue barbe blanche, un visage bienveillant et des yeux bleus scintillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

 _Dumbledore._

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **I.** G = Galions, M = Mornilles, N = Noises. Et si vous voulez toutes les conversions : 1G = 17M = 493N / 1M = 29 N / 1G = £5 / 1M = £0,29 / 1N = £0,01 / 5 000 XP = £1 / 25 000 XP = 1G / 1471 XP = 1M / 51 XP = 1N. J'ai basé tout cela sur ce qu'a dit J.K. Rowling – à savoir qu'un Galion équivaut à cinq livres sterling. Il se peut que j'aie fait des erreurs dans mes calculs, alors n'hésitez pas à me corriger si vous en voyez une !

 **II.** « Le Saut de la Foi » est directement inspiré du célèbre jeu « Assassin's Creed ». Dans ce jeu, la synchronisation de la carte se fait par l'escalade d'un des plus hauts lieus des environs. Étant fan de cette série, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'ajouter ceci. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui provienne d'Assassin's Creed qui se verra insérer dans cette fanfiction. En fait, on peut même considérer cette fanfic comme un crossover _Harry Potter_ / _Assassin's Creed_ , surtout vers le milieu de cette histoire.

 **III.** Après quelques recherches, j'ai constaté que le rythme scolaire britannique dépendait des types d'écoles et de l'établissement. Pour les besoins de ce chapitre, il n'y a qu'une demi-journée de cours le mercredi.

 **IV.** Quand je parle du « niveau quatrième », je parle de la 4e d'ici, en France.

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	3. Gringotts

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Yzeute :** Merci !

 **Caliste :** Heureux que ça te plaise !

 **AzzyDream :** Merci :)

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 04 octobre 2017

* * *

 **Précédemment (C2) :** Voilà un an que Harry s'est réincarné dans son jeune corps. Il découvre tous les aspects du Jeu, se promettant par ailleurs de mener sa vie d'une bien meilleure façon, et de se venger de ses ennemis. Il établit pour cela un programme strict, aidé par le Jeu qui lui montre sa progression dans différentes compétences. Il découvre qu'il peut utiliser la magie comme un membre supplémentaire, sans baguette. Lors d'une quête particulièrement périlleuse, il obtient pour récompense un simple œuf. Il acquiert également une bonne maîtrise dans les combats, lui permettant de battre toute la bande de Dudley lorsqu'elle essaie de l'attaquer. N'oubliant pas son anniversaire, il se rend dans un lieu calme pour déguster son gâteau, mais une ombre le recouvre. Il lève les yeux : Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie I

 **Chapitre 3 : Gringotts**

* * *

 _Dumbledore._

Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, un sourire bienveillant dessiné sur le visage.

Soudain, son sourire se transforma en grimace. Bientôt, ce fut tout son corps qui se métamorphosa ; sa barbe et ses cheveux disparurent et son teint devint blafard. Ses lunettes laissèrent place à des yeux rouges, la pupille fendue verticalement. Ses robes, colorées et excentriques, ne furent plus qu'une longue cape noire revêtant tout son corps. Son nez disparut, laissant place à la vision affreuse et familière d'un être mi-homme, mi-serpent.

 _Voldemort._

Harry chercha sa baguette avec précipitation, la peur envahissant son corps et son esprit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la trouver. Une poigne de fer agrippa ses cheveux, le tirant dans une direction inconnue.

L'environnement s'estompa, laissant place à son placard et au couloir qui y faisait face.

Tiré de son lit par les cheveux, Harry ne quitta totalement son rêve que lorsque sa tête vint se cogner contre le sol.

Immédiatement après, il ressentit un violent coup aux côtes.

« ALORS COMME ÇA, TU TE PERMETS DE FRAPPER DUDLEY ? » beugla une voix qu'il il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

 _Vernon._

Dumbledore. Voldemort. Vernon. Déjà trois ennemis en moins de cinq minutes. Un record.

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de nuire à mon fils ! » s'époumona le porc.

Trois fractures aux côtes et une vingtaine de coups de ceintures plus tard, l'oncle Vernon jugea qu'il en avait assez fait. Il le prit de nouveau par les cheveux et le jeta dans son placard.

La douleur étant insupportable, et le sommeil ne tarda pas à le gagner.

 _Une ombre cacha soudainement le soleil. En relevant la tête, Harry aperçut une longue barbe blanche, un visage bienveillant et des yeux bleus scintillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune._

 _Dumbledore._

 _Le vieil homme sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. Conscient du danger, Harry se leva et courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Vingt mètres plus loin, Dumbledore apparu devant lui et lui lança un sortilège d'entrave._

 _Incapable de bouger, Harry vit avec appréhension le professeur s'approcher de lui._

 _Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur son cœur._

 _« Imperium Reduci. » murmura le vieil homme._

 _Harry sentit toutes ses forces le quitter, comme si on lui retirait une partie de lui-même._

 _Dumbledore eut un sourire satisfait._

 _« Oubliettes. »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts.

Que s'était-il passé ? Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Dumbledore, Vernon…

Harry toucha les parties de son corps censés être blessées.

Rien. Aucune trace.

Il alluma une petite lumière au creux de sa main et examina plus soigneusement son corps. Il avait bien quelques cicatrices, mais rien de grave.

Comment ? Par quel miracle…

 _Ta magie, idiot !_

D'accord… Sa magie l'avait donc guéri. Mais qu'en était-il de Dumbledore ? Était-ce un simple rêve, ou la réalité ?

Son esprit était confus. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'il y avait de vrai dans ses souvenirs.

Harry était sûr que s'il maîtrisait l'occlumancie, il aurait été capable de distinguer la réalité et de ses rêves.

La seule chose dont il était certain était la punition de Vernon. Jamais son oncle ne l'avait frappé aussi violemment. Habituellement, il se contentait de simples gifles et de simples coups.

Là, il lui avait causé plusieurs fractures. Même dans sa première vie, il n'avait jamais fait ça. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que dans sa première vie, il n'avait jamais battu Dudley...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry réfléchissait.

À sa sortie du placard, Vernon avait été fou de rage. Le voir entièrement guéri grâce à la _magie_ le mettait dans une fureur noire.

Mais étrangement, son oncle n'avait rien fait d'autre. Il s'était contenté de le laisser tranquille. C'était bizarre, certes, mais Harry ne s'en était pas plaint.

En réalité, il était trop occupé pour s'interroger là-dessus. Hormis son entraînement, ce qui l'accaparait le plus fut son esprit.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il lui fallait aussi entraîner son esprit, que ses souvenirs soient faux ou non. Il devait apprendre à protéger son esprit, mais aussi l'utiliser face à une menace.

Il devait apprendre l'occlumancie et la legilimancie.

Et depuis, il s'acharnait à vider son esprit à chaque heure du soir et de la journée. Il essayait de se souvenir de chaque conseil prodigué par le professeur Rogue.

Et autant pour la legilimancie, ça fonctionnait. Autant pour l'occlumancie… il n'en savait rien.

Il s'était révélé qu'il était plutôt simple de s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Quand il avait essayé sur les Dursley, ça avait fonctionné sans problème. Même s'il lui fallait encore un peu de pratique pour se faire plus discret : les Dursley n'avaient pas arrêté de grimacer, Dudley ayant même crié de douleur.

Du côté de l'occlumancie, il n'avait aucun moyen de suivre sa progression – les compétences qu'il consultait affichaient un éternel et frustrant « _Novice_ ». Et il doutait que, en seulement deux semaines d'entraînement, il puisse protéger efficacement son esprit contre un legilimens.

C'est là qu'il envisagea de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le problème… le problème était qu'il ne pouvait se rendre à Londres seul. S'il ne voulait pas alerter Dumbledore, il lui fallait être accompagné des Dursley.

Harry ne voyait que deux raisons qui obligerait Vernon à se rendre à Londres : le travail et son fils…

Intérieurement, il eut un sourire machiavélique. C'était tellement simple, avec cette bande d'idiots !

Le lendemain matin, avec un peu de legilimancie, il introduisit dans la tête de Dudley la tentante idée de se rendre au zoo.

Oui, bon il ne s'était pas foulé pour trouver une idée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le porcinet failli mettre son plan à l'eau lorsqu'il se mit à gémir de douleur. On repassera pour la discrétion…

 _Tais-toi, abruti !_

Finalement, Dudley se tut.

« Que y-a-t-il, mon Dudlynouchet ? s'enquit sa tante avec inquiétude.

— Je… je…, fit Dudley, perdu. Je veux aller au zoo. À Londres. »

Pendant un instant, les visages de son oncle et de sa tante affichèrent la surprise la plus complète.

« Dudley, tu es sûr que… » hésita Vernon.

Harry s'empressa de lui faire changer d'avis, s'introduisant dans son esprit. Vernon, après un moment d'égarement, finit par accepter.

Ce fut décidé ! Le lendemain, ils montèrent tous dans la voiture, direction Londres ! Il avait réussi à « convaincre » les Dursley de l'emmener avec eux.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de la simplicité avec laquelle il avait réalisé ses plans. Avec tout cela, il avait gagné quelques points d'expérience.

Arrivé à destination, un discret sortilège de confusion lui permit de fausser compagnie aux Dursley.

 _Direction le Chemin de Traverse !_

Même s'il était déjà venu, il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'Harry ne se perde dans Londres. Et ce fut finalement au bout d'une heure qu'il arriva devant le Chaudron Baveur.

Quand il entra, Tom lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

« Bonjour, fit innocemment Harry. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'ouvrir l'accès au Chemin de Traverse, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le barman se contenta d'acquiescer. Harry le suivit vers l'arrière de l'établissement.

Quand Tom sortit sa baguette, Harry lui lança un regard de convoitise. Il lui _fallait_ une baguette.

Tom surprit son regard envieux et lui lança un sourire :

« Patiente encore un peu, petit ! Ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, la baguette. »

Harry mima un sourire en réponse, jubilant à l'idée qu'il n'allait patienter que quelques heures avant de posséder sa propre baguette.

Le mur s'ouvrit et Harry remercia le barman. Devant lui, la vision familière de l'allée lui provoqua une sensation de chaleur et de joie. Qu'il était heureux de retrouver ce monde ! Passer plus de deux mois chez les Dursley et loin de la magie restait tout de même un calvaire.

En premier lieu, Harry devait se rendre à Gringotts. Il lui fallait de l'argent pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Il était certain que Dumbledore avait accès à ses coffres. Il fendit la foule jusqu'au grand bâtiment de marbre et entra, hochant la tête en direction des deux gobelins gardant l'entrée de la banque en guise de salut. Ceux-ci en furent surpris, peu habitués à un quelconque signe de politesse de la part des humains.

En voyant le poème d'avertissement contre les voleurs, Harry eut un sourire : tout cela lui rappelait le vol de la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Entrant dans la banque, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'intérieur des lustres pendaient au milieu d'une vaste salle décorée en marbre blanc, c'était somme toute joli. Il voyait plusieurs gobelins travailler : certains comptant de l'or, d'autres examinant des bijoux et des artefacts.

Se dirigeant vers un guichet au hasard, il attira l'attention du gobelin.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit celui-ci d'une voix nasillarde, sans pour autant relever la tête de la bague en argent qu'il étudiait.

— J'aimerai retirer de l'or et voir le directeur de la banque. » répondit Harry.

Le gobelin leva des yeux suspicieux sur lui. Il haussa ce qui lui servait de sourcils, interloqué par son apparence.

« Et quel âge avez-vous, pour soumettre une telle requête ? demanda le gobelin.

— Neuf ans, indiqua Harry, crispé.

— Dans ce cas, il vous faudra être accompagné de votre gardien pour cela, répliqua la petite créature.

— C'est que… je le soupçonne de me voler… » avoua Harry, prudent.

Cette-fois, le gobelin releva vivement la tête et le regarda avec ce qui semblait être de la colère.

« Insinuerez-vous, monsieur Potter, que votre or n'est pas en sécurité à Gringotts ? »

Harry s'étonna que le gobelin l'eût reconnu.

« Non, mais…, hésita Harry. Mon gardien, Albus Dumbledore, aurait…

— Albus Dumbledore ? » le coupa le gobelin, d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Certaines personnes dans la salle leur jetèrent un regard surpris. Le gobelin sembla en prendre conscience et baissa d'un ton :

« Suivez-moi ! » siffla-t-il.

Il l'emmena alors à travers un dédale de couloir. S'arrêtant devant de grandes portes en bois, gardés par de gobelins en armure, il frappa la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Harry ne fut pas surpris de découvrir une pièce richement décorée. De l'or, des tableaux, de l'argent… Un gobelin était assis derrière un grand bureau en bois.

 _Sûrement le directeur_ , se dit Harry.

Le gobelin qui l'accompagnait s'avança avant de s'incliner devant le probable directeur.

Incertain, Harry fit de même.

« Ah ! que c'est rare de voir un sorcier aussi poli, sembla se réjouir le gobelin. Qui est-ce, Eargit ?

— Harry Potter, ragnual **(I)**. » répondit le dénommé Eargit.

Le gobelin le regarda d'un œil intéressé.

« Enchanté, monsieur Potter. Je suis Gornuk, Directeur de la Banque, le salua celui-ci. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Harry et Eargit s'assirent donc.

« Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur Potter ? lui demanda Gornuk.

— Monsieur Potter soupçonne son gardien, Albus Dumbledore, de le voler, le devança Eargit.

— Albus Dumbledore…, grimaça le directeur. Nous le soupçonnons également d'abuser de certaines personnes, mais ses actes sont, jusqu'ici, parfaitement légaux. »

Harry soupira, gardant son calme.

« Je sais de source sûre que ma famille moldue reçoit de l'argent chaque mois, et ce, à l'initiative de Dumbledore. » contra Harry.

La source sûre dont il parlait s'avérant être les souvenirs de Ron.

« Je sais aussi qu'il se sert abusivement dans mes coffres, continua-t-il. Je ne serai pas surpris si, à la fin de ma scolarité, je retrouvais mon coffre vide. »

Gornuk lui lança un regard surprit.

« Étonnant… Monsieur Potter, votre maturité est surprenante. Elle pourrait vous attirer des ennuis, le mit en garde le directeur.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, sourit Harry. La magie est complexe et est capable de beaucoup de choses… »

À la suite de cela, Gornuk n'aborda plus le sujet.

« Concernant votre or, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour récupérer l'argent volé par monsieur Dumbledore, étant donné que c'est vous qui l'avez autorisé à se servir, expliqua le directeur. Mais nous pouvons mettre fin à ses agissements et vous assigner un autre gestionnaire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« _J'ai_ autorisé Dumbledore à se servir dans mes coffres ? » releva Harry, incrédule.

Gornuk acquiesça et, d'un geste vague de la main, fit apparaître plusieurs parchemins qu'il tendit à Harry. Celui-ci les prit et les lut. Il s'agissait de contrats stipulant qu'il donnait à Dumbledore un accès total sur son coffre, qu'il lui cédait la gestion de son argent, qu'il renonçait au testament de ses parents, qu'il ordonnait un virement de 3700 Gallions par mois aux Dursley et un autre de 8400 Gallions par mois à Albus Dumbledore.

Mais ce qui surprit le plus Harry fut de voir sa signature sur chacun des contrats.

Harry regarda le directeur, confus.

« Je n'ai jamais signé aucun de ces contrats…

— Si, vous l'avez fait, le contredit Gornuk. Seulement, vous n'en avez plus le souvenir et il est fort probable que vous ne les ayez pas signés de votre plein gré.

— Combien de Gallions ont été volés depuis la mort de mes parents ? » demanda Harry.

Gornuk, une nouvelle fois, fit apparaître un parchemin devant lui. Le lisant, Gornuk annonça :

« À la mort de vos parents, votre coffre contenait 979 800 Galions. Depuis, 200 000 Galions ont été retirés du coffre. »

Un peu nauséeux, Harry voulu se rassurer :

« Il a au accès uniquement au coffre Potter ? »

Gornuk le regarda étrangement.

« Vous ne disposez que du coffre Potter. » l'informa-t-il.

Immédiatement, Harry voulu se frapper le front contre un meuble. Qu'il était stupide ! Il n'avait pas encore la possession du coffre Black.

« Mais il se pourrait que vous ayez d'autres coffres… » murmura Eargit, que Harry avait oublié.

Harry le fixa, confus. Comment ça ?

« Eargit à raison, confirma le directeur.

— Je ne comprends pas. » dit Harry.

Gornuk se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Quand la lignée principale d'une famille s'éteint, Gringotts n'est pas toujours en mesure de trouver la branche secondaire ou tertiaire, expliqua-t-il. Dans ces cas-là, le coffre de la famille est scellé, en attente d'un éventuel héritier. »

Gornuk fit une pause. Il fit apparaître sur son bureau un parchemin vierge et une lame.

« Pour révéler si vous n'héritez pas d'une de ces familles perdues, il suffit de verser une goutte de votre sang sur ce parchemin. »

Harry acquiesça. Il était curieux de savoir de qui il pouvait potentiellement descendre. Prenant la lame, il s'entailla le doigt et versa une goutte de son sang sur le parchemin. Celui-ci commença à s'illuminer. Eargit fit disparaître le sang de la lame d'un geste de la main et refermait la coupure de son doigt.

Le parchemin finit par s'arrêter de briller, révélant une calligraphie soignée, à l'encre rouge, semblable à du sang… son sang.

« Lisez. » l'invita Gornuk.

Harry s'exécuta.

 _Héritage par le Sang et la Magie :_

 _Famille Potter (par James F. Potter)._

 _Famille Peverell (par James F. Potter et Tom E. Jedusor)._

 _Famille Gaunt (par Tom E. Jedusor)._

 _Famille Serpentard (par Tom E. Jedusor)._

 _Famille Lestrange (par Lily R. Evans)._

 _Famille Serdaigle (par Lily R. Evans)._

Harry fixa, bouche bée, le parchemin.

 _Lestrange ? Serdaigle ? Gaunt ? Serpentard ? Tom Jedusor ?_

Seul les noms Potter et Peverell ne le surprenait pas.

« Monsieur Potter ? le réveilla la voix de Gornuk.

— Euh… oui ?

— Pourrais-je voir ce parchemin ? »

Harry hocha la tête et s'empressa de le lui donner. Il aurait pu trouver amusant de voir la tête du gobelin se décomposer au fil de la lecture, mais lui-même était trop secoué et intrigué pour y prêter attention.

« Et bien…, grommela Gornuk, alors qu'il passait le parchemin à Eargit. Tout cela est intriguant… Vous semblez être quelqu'un de particulier, monsieur Potter, même pour un sorcier.

— Avez-vous une explication ? » demanda Harry.

Le gobelin réfléchit un instant, la main sous le menton. Finalement, il redressa la tête, regardant Harry d'un air mystérieux.

« Pour la famille Lestrange, je pense pouvoir affirmer que votre mère descend d'un Cracmol de cette famille, dit-il finalement. Je sais avec certitude que la famille Lestrange ne descend pas de Serdaigle. Je pense plutôt que votre ancêtre Cracmol s'est marié à un descendant de Serdaigle. »

Pendant un instant, tout le monde réfléchit à ces explications. Finalement, Harry trouva cette hypothèse plausible. Mais un détail le perturbait quand même…

« Mais je ne peux pas ouvrir les coffres Lestrange, affirma Harry. Je sais que trois membres de cette famille sont encore en vie.

— Mais ceux-ci sont enfermés à Azkaban. À perpétuité, le contredit soudainement Eargit. Lorsque des clients sont enfermés à vie, ils sont considérés comme morts. »

Harry grimaça. Il savait que, plus tard, les Lestrange allaient s'échapper avec l'aide de Voldemort.

« Et s'ils s'échappent ?

— Si personne n'a ouvert ni visité les coffres durant leur séjour à Azkaban, ceux-ci leur reviendront, même s'ils vous appartiennent aujourd'hui. » lui apprit Gornuk.

Harry acquiesça, dans ses pensées. Il venait de se souvenir de l'Horcruxe présent dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et il pouvait le voler. Le prendre. Légalement. Sans s'échapper à dos de dragon. En toute simplicité.

Harry revint à la réalité, se disant qu'il avait le temps pour récupérer l'immondice.

« Et que pensez-vous de la présence du troisième nom ? Tom Jedusor. » demanda Harry, curieux.

Gornuk, avant de répondre, lança un rapide regard sur le parchemin, comme pour s'assurer qu'il y avait _réellement_ un troisième nom.

« Il se trouve, monsieur Potter, que ce Tom Jedusor ainsi que la personne qui vous a fait cette cicatrice sont une seule et même personne, lui expliqua le directeur. Je pense que Jedusor n'avait aucun lien avec qui que ce soit. À sa mort, l'héritage vous est donc revenu. À vous, celui qui l'a vaincu. »

Là aussi, Harry trouvait l'explication crédible. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait lui-même une supposition concevable : l'Horcruxe présent en lui le désignait comme héritier prioritaire, puisqu'il avait _littéralement_ une partie de Voldemort en lui.

« Il se peut aussi que, puisque vous semblez avoir un ancêtre commun avec Jedusor – les Peverell –, vous soyez le seul héritier possible. » ajouta Eargit.

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Il n'y avait pas pensé, et pourtant, c'était juste. La raison devait sûrement être un mélange des hypothèses de Harry et Eargit.

« C'est fort probable. » approuva le directeur.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Si l'on résume, vous disposez à présent de dix coffres et chambres fortes, annonça-t-il.

— Autant ? s'étonna Harry.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça Gornuk. Il y trois chambres fortes Lestrange et deux chambres fortes Serdaigle et Serpentard – cependant, seuls les coffres Lestrange et Potter recèlent des sommes conséquentes. »

C'était logique pour le coffre Gaunt et Peverell, mais pourquoi ceux de Serpentard et Serdaigle étaient-ils si vides ? Harry posa la question, et Gornuk lui apporta l'évidente réponse :

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à hériter des Fondateurs ; vous imaginez bien que tout n'allait pas rester sagement à sa place. »

Évident.

« Quel est le montant total de toute cette fortune ? » demanda Harry.

Après vérification, le directeur annonça :

« Avec tout ceci, vous avez à présent une fortune approchant les 1,2 millions de Gallions. Sans compter tous les artefacts et reliques. »

Harry s'y était attendu. Mais ça restait quand même une belle somme.

« Bien. À présent, j'aimerais rendre invalide tous les contrats dont vous m'avez parlé, décida Harry. Je voudrais aussi savoir s'il était possible de récupérer tout ce qui m'a été volé.

— L'annulation des contrats peut se faire tout de suite. Bien sûr, il faut d'abord vérifier tout cela… mais je ne doute pas de la culpabilité d'Albus Dumbledore. » l'informa le directeur.

Il avait fait apparaître un énième parchemin en disant cela.

« Concernant la récupération de vos biens, il faut d'abord vérifier dans quelles conditions ont été signés ces contrats. »

Reprenant lesdits contrats, il passa sa main au-dessus. Les parchemins se mirent à briller et deux formes apparurent dans les airs. En plissant les yeux, Harry cru distinguer une écriture. Mais il ne reconnaissait aucun des symboles.

« Mmh…, marmonna Gornuk. Sans votre consentement et avec obligation… par Albus Dumbledore. »

Faisant disparaître les formes nébuleuses, il reprit :

« Ceci constitue une preuve suffisante de la culpabilité de Monsieur Dumbledore. Par conséquent, vous pouvez récupérer chaque Noise et chaque artefact qui vous ont été pris. »

Il lui tendit le parchemin qu'il avait fait apparaître auparavant.

« Si vous signez ceci, cela annulera tous les contrats que vous avez signé. »

Il prit un autre parchemin sur son bureau et le lui tendit.

« Celui-ci, si vous le signez, vous permettra de récupérer tout ce qui vous appartient, déclara le gobelin.

— Merci, fit Harry en mettant les deux documents dans sa poche, préférant ne pas les signer tout de suite.

— Ce sera tout ? »

Harry réfléchit, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Non, répondit-il. Il faudrait aussi rompre les éventuels sortilèges que Dumbledore aurait posé sur moi, si vous le pouvez. Et j'aimerai connaître la liste de mes demeures. »

Gornuk sourit de toutes ses nombreuses dents pointues.

« Nous avons justement un jeune Briseur de Sorts très talentueux, l'informa-t-il. Il va bientôt partir pour l'Égypte, mais il peut encore nous rendre un service. »

Harry sursauta. Il se doutait bien que ça serait Bill Weasley. Même s'il ne l'avait pas trahi, il restait néanmoins le fils de Molly et le frère de Ginny et Ron.

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait garder son… intervention confidentielle ? s'enquît-t-il, alors qu'Eargit se levait pour quitter la pièce.

— Assurément. » certifia le directeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eargit revint, comme Harry s'y attendait, avec Bill Weasley.

Il eut d'abord du mal à le reconnaître. Indéniablement, Bill n'était pas le même sans ses cicatrices et quelques années en moins.

« Monsieur Potter, voici William Weasley, le présenta le directeur. C'est l'un des meilleurs Briseurs de Sorts. Très prometteur. »

Bill s'inclina, non sans jeter un regard étrange à Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, ragnual ? dit Bill, interloqué.

— Oui, c'est bien Harry Potter, confirma le directeur. Ce qui se passera dans cette pièce reste dans cette pièce vous ne devrez en parlez à personne, pas même à votre famille. »

 _Surtout pas à ta famille_ , pensa narquoisement Harry.

« Est-ce bien clair ?

— Oui. » accepta Bill.

Tout de suite après, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui-même.

« Je jure sur ma magie que je ne révélerai rien de ce qu'il se passera et sera dit dans cette pièce à qui que ce soit n'étant pas présent ici. » psalmodia Bill.

Un filet de magie sortit du bout de sa baguette pour s'enrouler autour de son bras, avant de disparaître. On aurait dit un Serment Inviolable infligé à soi-même.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé. » dit Gornuk.

Bill haussa les épaules.

« Que dois-je faire ? interrogea-t-il.

— Vérifier les sortilèges présents sur Monsieur Potter et les rompre, indiqua le directeur.

— Bien. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry et commença à lui lancer plusieurs sortilèges. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bill s'arrêta et se tourna vers Gornuk, les sourcils froncés.

« Il y plusieurs sortilèges de confiance et d'allégeance envers Albus Dumbledore. Onze sortilèges d'obstruction magique scellent sa magie et plusieurs sortilèges de trace magique et d'oubli sont présents, constata Bill. Et j'ai repéré une potion de morphologie. »

Harry était bien conscient de la plupart de ces sortilèges, mais la potion de morphologie l'intriguait. D'autant plus qu'il avait déjà entendu ce terme dans les souvenirs de Ron.

« Eh bien, monsieur Potter… votre intuition était bonne, dit Gornuk. Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous lever ces sortilèges ?

— Oui, affirma Bill. Hormis les sortilèges d'amnésie cela nécessite des compétences en occlumancie. Pour la potion, il faut juste arrêter de la boire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une potion de morphologie ? s'enquit Harry.

— C'est une potion qui contraint votre corps à prendre certains traits d'une autre personne, expliqua Bill. Elle est notamment utilisé dans les vielles familles de Sang-Pur, pour accentuer la ressemblance entre les enfants et leurs parents. Mais souvent, c'est pour camoufler un adultère. »

Donc, ce n'était pas sa véritable apparence ? À bien y réfléchir, ça lui semblait maintenant suspect, sa ressemblance frappante avec son père. Il espérait juste que ses yeux ne soient pas le résultat de cette potion.

Concernant les sortilèges…

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Non… Il ne fallait pas tous les rompre. S'il retirait les sortilèges de trace, Dumbledore s'en rendrait compte. Pour la potion de morphologie et les sortilèges d'oubli, Bill ne pouvait rien faire.

« Levez seulement les sortilèges d'allégeance, de confiance et d'obstruction. » décida Harry.

L'étonnement put se lire sur le visage de chaque personne.

« Vous êtes sûr ? interrogea le gobelin.

— Oui, totalement. »

Bill fit donc son travail. Au bout de quelque minutes, celui-ci s'assit, épuisé. Harry, au contraire, se sentit en pleine forme. C'était comme si on lui avait retiré un poids de ses épaules.

« J'ai retiré les sorts d'allégeance, de confiance et d'obstruction magique, comme promis, leur apprit-il. N'empêche… celui qui a posé ces sorts est véritablement puissant.

— Merci, monsieur Weasley, lui dit Gornuk. Je pense que vous pouvez aller vous reposer. »

Bill s'en alla. Harry se tourna vers Gornuk.

« Qu'en est-il de mes propriétés ? »

De nouveau, Gornuk sortit un parchemin et le lui tendit.

« Vous avez ici la liste de vos demeures, leurs localisations et de quelle famille vous les avez hérités. »

Harry fut impressionné par le nombre de maisons et manoirs désormais en sa possession. La grande majorité se situait au Royaume-Uni, mais certaines se trouvaient un peu partout en Europe et même, pour cinq d'entre elles, en Amérique.

Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir s'il disposait d'un endroit à l'abri des yeux de Dumbledore. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, il en avait beaucoup.

Harry rangea le parchemin dans sa poche et remercia Gornuk. Eargit l'accompagna pour aller chercher de l'or dans son coffre puis laissa Harry seul.

En sortant de Gringotts, le visage de Harry affichait un immense sourire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait obtenu cette seconde chance, il avait un plan solide.

La première partie concernait Dumbledore. Il allait le laisser piocher dans son coffre encore un moment, le temps qu'il échappe aux Dursley. Le vieil homme n'y comprendrait rien quand il se retrouverait sans une Noise. Après l'avoir ruiné, il en profiterait pour qu'il soit jugé. Le mieux serait pendant la cinquième année : le Ministère sauterait alors sur l'occasion.

La deuxième partie concernait cette fois Voldemort. Il allait récupérer et détruire chacun des Horcruxe avant qu'il ne renaisse. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à détruire Nagini ainsi que la partie de Voldemort en lui, et Tom Jedusor découvrirait la vraie mort.

Mais avent tout, il lui fallait une baguette. Et des connaissances. Mais il était hors de question de faire cela sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ollivander préviendrait sûrement Dumbledore.

De sa main, il attira à lui une baguette d'un quelconque inconnu. Ainsi, il put se diriger sereinement dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il savait qu'il pourrait y trouver un vendeur de baguettes magiques. Il en existait sûrement

Après deux heures de recherche et treize sorciers immobilisés, il parvint à trouver la boutique. N'empêche, elle était très bien cachée. Il était pourtant passé dix fois devant, sans rien remarquer.

En y entrant, Harry remarqua les différents ingrédients et les différents bois éparpillés un peu partout dans la boutique. Une odeur boisée flottait dans l'air.

« Bonjour. » fit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Se retournant, il découvrit un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux roux et le regard percent.

« Les vendeurs de baguette ont-ils tous la manie de faire peur à leurs clients ? ironisa Harry en guise de salutation.

— Ah ! Je vois que vous connaissez Ollivander, s'exclama-t-il. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? À un âge aussi jeune ?

— Je suis venu acheter une baguette magique, répondit Harry.

— Ça, je m'en doutais, rit le vendeur, faisant quelque peu rougir Harry.

— Je ne voulais pas acheter chez Ollivander, expliqua-t-il.

— Ah ? s'étonna le vendeur. Et que voulez-vous ? Une baguette préconstruite ? Sur mesure ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Sur mesure ?

— Les baguettes achetées par la majorité des sorciers ne sont pas totalement complémentaires avec leurs maîtres, expliqua-t-il. Un vendeur de baguettes comme Ollivander crée plusieurs compositions, et le client achète la baguette qui lui correspond le mieux. Pour moi, c'est différent : je prends les éléments vous correspondant le mieux pour ensuite en faire une baguette. Ainsi, on peut trouver des baguettes avec deux ou trois bois et plusieurs cœurs. Ces baguettes ont alors bien plus d'affinités avec leur maître. »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce type de baguette. Malgré tout, il restait curieux. Cela permettrait sûrement de le rendre plus puissant.

« J'en achèterais une, dans ce cas, dit Harry.

— Mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie…

— Ce n'est pas important. » balaya Harry.

Le vendeur rassembla alors plusieurs bois devant lui et commença à les lui faire essayer.

« Combien y a-t-il de bois différents ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment, lassé d'essayer autant de bois.

— Quarante-neuf. » répondit simplement le vendeur.

À la fin, sept bois avaient réagi : le houx, l'amourette **(II)** , l'aubépine, l'acacia, l'if, le chêne rouge et le sureau.

Le vendeur resta un moment interdit. Puis, quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour lui demander sa date de naissance.

« Pardon ?

— Quelle est votre date de naissance ? répéta le vendeur.

— Le 31 juillet 1980.

— Selon le calendrier celtique – qui, certes, n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent, mais qui s'est révélé à maintes fois efficace –, votre bois est le houx, dit le vendeur en hochant la tête. Voilà qui est bien étrange… Je n'ai jamais eu de sorcier répondant à plus de trois bois.

— Ces bois ont-ils une signification ? demanda prudemment Harry.

— Le houx est associé aux quêtes périlleuses, indiqua le vendeur. L'acacia, à un sorcier doué, l'aubépine, à la magie noire et le chêne rouge, à la rapidité, l'intelligence et le duel.

— Et pour l'amourette, l'if et le sureau ? » interrogea Harry, ayant déjà une petite idée pour l'if et le sureau.

Le vendeur répondit, résigné :

« L'amourette est connue car faisant parti de la composition de la baguette de Salazar Serpentard. Le sureau est difficile à maîtriser et aime la puissance l'if est associé au pouvoir de vie et de mort et ne choisit jamais un sorcier médiocre ou timide. »

Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait-elles qu'à lui ?

« Passons maintenant au cœur… »

Il déposa sur son comptoir dix-huit ingrédients avec, pour certains, des aspects qui ne donnaient pas très envie.

« Cette fois-ci, vous n'aurez pas besoin de les toucher, l'informa-t-il, à son plus grand soulagement. Il vous suffira juste de passer votre main au-dessus de chaque ingrédient. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Quand il passa sa main sur une plume blanche et dorée, celle-ci s'illumina. Ce fut la même chose pour la plume de phénix et pour un crin d'un animal visiblement noir, même si la plume ne s'illumina que faiblement.

« Encore une fois, votre combinaison est surprenante…, dit le vendeur, le regardant d'un œil intéressé. La plume d'Oiseau-Tonnerre est extrêmement puissante, mais très difficile à maîtriser. La plume de phénix offre un large éventail de capacités magiques et le crin de Sombral est considéré comme digne des sorciers ayant vaincu la Mort. »

Une baguette avec sept bois et trois cœurs…. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure. Même l'amourette, ça ne le perturbait pas il savait maintenant qu'il descendait de Salazar Serpentard. Mais l'aubépine et l'if l'ennuyaient beaucoup. La magie noire et la mort ? Non merci.

Le crin de Sombral, quant à lui, lui rappelait quelques mauvais souvenirs. Le vendeur sembla alors le remarquer puisqu'il dit :

« Vous semblez avec déjà vécu beaucoup de choses, pour un si jeune âge…

— Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. » rétorqua Harry.

Le vendeur acquiesça vaguement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva alors soudainement la tête et fixa son front d'un air étrange. Harry espérait qu'on ne voyait pas sa cicatrice à travers ses cheveux.

« Pour la longueur de la baguette, ce sera 29,7 centimètres, affirma le vendeur.

— Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Harry. Vous ne m'avez même pas mesuré !

Le vendeur haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Ce que fait le vieil Ollivander est inutile. Je le soupçonne de faire cela pour s'amuser. déclara-t-il. En réalité, il suffit d'un sortilège pour connaître la taille correspondant le mieux.

— Quand aurais-je ma baguette ? demanda finalement Harry.

— Dans deux semaines, lui fit savoir le vendeur. Votre baguette représente un défi pour moi, je n'ai jamais vu de pareille composition. »

Cela ennuyait Harry. Il avait besoin d'une baguette _maintenant_.

« Pourrais-je quand même avoir une baguette préconçue, en attendant ?

— Assurément ! » acquiesça le vendeur.

Il retourna dans le fond de sa boutique et revint avec trois boites.

« Sachez qu'aucune de mes baguettes ne porte la Trace. Cela explique l'emplacement si difficile à trouver de cette boutique… Essayez celles-ci. » fit le fabricant.

La première baguette ne donna rien. La seconde, en bois d'acacia et plume de phénix, par contre, réagit immédiatement. Alors que des étincelles vertes et blanches en jaillirent, le Jeu lui indiqua :

 _Acquisition d'une nouvelle baguette !_

 _Bois : Acacia_

 _Cœur : Plume de phénix_

 _Longueur : 30,1 centimètres_

 _Affinité : 31 %_

Les mots du fabricant de baguettes prirent alors tout leur sens, mais il fut quand même bien étonné du faible pourcentage. Existait-il des baguettes pleinement complémentaires ?

« Ça fera neuf Gallions. » annonça le vendeur, le ramenant à la réalité.

Le brun lui tendit l'argent.

« Merci, fit Harry. Au revoir.

— Au revoir, Monsieur Potter... » murmura le vendeur, sans qua Harry ne l'entende, celui-ci étant parti depuis quelques secondes déjà.

Harry se perdit de nouveau dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Et finalement, après une demi-heure et quatre sorciers immobilisés – c'est fou comme les gens étaient impolis, ici ! –, il parvint à trouver une librairie.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure librairie du monde, mais il y avait quand même des livres intéressants. Ainsi, quand il en ressortit, ce fut avec « _La Magie de l'Esprit, un art délicat_ », « _Les Potions, la théorie_ », « _Concepts de Métamorphose_ », _« Fonctionnement et invention d'un sortilège_ », « _Véritable histoire de la sorcellerie_ », « _Se débarrasser de la Trace_ » « _Les Runes Anciennes : une branche sous-estimée_ », « _La Nécromancie : Apprenez à faire vivre_ », « _La Culture Gobeline_ », « _Les centaures : plongez dans les astres_ » et « _Peuples aquatiques : les traditions_ ».

Cela aurait pu être le dernier achat qu'il fit dans le monde sorcier ce jour-là – il avait quand même prévu d'acheter dans le monde moldu – mais, toujours dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il tomba sur une boutique intrigante.

« _Armes Magiques et Anciennes_ »

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **I.** « ragnual » est une forme de politesse gobeline (en Gobelbabil), au même titre que « monsieur » en français. Ne cherchez pas, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé.

 **II.** En anglais, ce bois se dit « _snakewood_ » : littéralement « _bois de serpent_ ».

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	4. Ténébris

_Voici le quatrième chapitre !_

 _Là encore, les tableaux du Jeu font que je ne trouve pas ce chapitre parfait. Mais, c'est la dernière fois que nous les verrons – que je vous disais que l'aspect du Jeu s'estomperait peu à peu. Mais il sera là encore quelques chapitres, pour ceux qui l'apprécient._

 _À partir du prochain chapitre (la rentrée !), le récit sera de meilleure qualité. Je trouve que pour un début, ces quatre chapitres d'introduction sont plutôt bons. Mais avec le recul acquis après avoir écrit une vingtaine de chapitres, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas parfait. Soit, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **fanbook :** C'est moi qui te remercie pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu deviendras vite addict aux fanfics )

 **Guest :** Merci !

 **Yzeute :** Merci :)

 **Elmisten :** Merci beaucoup :) ça me touche.

 **Guest :** Merci... mais c'est quoi, « the gamer » ?

 **chocolat :** Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 19 octobre 2017

* * *

 **Précédemment (C3) :** Dumbledore se transforme en Voldemort, puis en Vernon. Ce dernier le tire de son rêve et la bat car il avait frappé Dudley. Harry se rendort dans le placard, meurtri et diverses côtes cassées. Durant son sommeil, il rêve de Dumbledore lui jetant un sortilège d'amnésie. Au réveil, il se rend compte qu'il est guéri. Son rêve le fait réfléchir et il décide d'apprendre la legilimancie et l'occlumancie. S'il progresse vite dans cette première, il ne sait rien de sa progression dans la seconde. Il insuffle dans l'esprit des Dursley l'idée de se rendre au zoo, à Londres. Là, il leur fausse compagnie et se rend à Gringotts. Il voit le directeur de la banque, qui lui révèle ce qu'a volé Dumbledore. Il prend également connaissance des autres coffres qu'il possède, dont celui des Lestrange par sa mère. Au final, un Briseur de Sorts, Bill Weasley, vient pour le débarrasser des divers sortilèges d'influence. Harry se rend ensuite dans l'Allée des Embrumes, où il découvre la boutique d'un fabriquant de baguettes qui lui propose une baguette sur mesure. Celle-ci possède sept bois et trois cœurs, et Harry devra la récupérer deux semaines plus tard. Il fait ensuite quelques achats dans une librairie. Avant de quitter l'Allée, il tombe sur une boutique d'armes.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie I

 **Chapitre 4 : Ténébris**

* * *

Intrigué par la boutique, et surtout excité à l'idée d'obtenir des armes, Harry se décida à entrer dans celle-ci.

À l'intérieur, il découvrit une atmosphère chaleureuse. Sûrement à cause de l'abondance du bois en ce lieu, ainsi que de son odeur toute aussi boisée. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la boutique était remplie d'armes. Sur tous les murs se trouvait au moins l'une d'entre elles et aucun espace ne restait vide.

Si Harry en reconnut quelques-unes – épées, arcs, lances, dagues, haches, arbalètes, masses, boucliers… –, certaines lui étaient totalement inconnues. Un véritable arsenal.

À cet instant, Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Il semblait seul dans la boutique.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda Harry, dans le vide.

Un vacarme assourdissant de bruits métalliques retentit soudain derrière une porte qui devait mener à l'arrière-boutique.

« J'arrive ! J'arrive ! » retentit une voix étouffée depuis la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant place à une homme potelé d'une soixantaine d'année.

« Que puis-je pour v… »

L'homme venait de l'apercevoir.

« Que faites-vous ici ? s'indigna-t-il. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ! Désolé, mon petit, mais tu ne peux rien acheter ici. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry afficha une mine déçue. Bon, il trouverait bien un moyen….

« Je peux quand même observer ? » s'enquit le Survivant.

Le visage du vendeur afficha un air gêné, ne sachant que répondre.

« Oh… bon..., se résigna-t-il. J'imagine que oui… »

Son regard retourna sur les nombreuses armes. Il tomba plusieurs fois sur des objets dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité, mais sa curiosité l'emporta quand il tomba sur un collier de perles.

« Que fait ce collier dans une boutique comme celle-ci ? » interrogea Harry.

Le vieil homme s'approcha.

« Ah ! ce collier…, fit le vendeur, un sourire sur le visage. Il servait à empoisonner. La femme qui le portait retirait discrètement une des perles – ou faisait semblant de faire tomber le collier – et, grâce à un léger enchantement, la perle libérait un poison. Il suffisait juste de le laisser couler au-dessus d'une tasse de thé et hop ! empoisonné ! Rapide et efficace ! Mais même si le collier offrait une certaine discrétion – en fait, il servait principalement à passer les contrôles et les fouilles –, on pouvait facilement remarquer qu'une personne était en train de verser quelque chose dans votre tasse. Il fallait savoir faire preuve de délicatesse, de prudence et de discrétion pour s'en servir. »

 _Passionnant_ , pensa Harry avec intérêt.

« Et ceux-là ? s'enquit Harry, en montrant des sortes d'aiguilles d'une dizaine de centimètres.

— Ceci…, dit l'homme d'un ton professoral. Ceux-là sont des senbon. Connues dans le monde moldu, elles étaient utilisées par les ninjas pour tuer leurs ennemis. On les enduisait de poison et frappait l'adversaire avec. Mais on pouvait aussi les lancer, pour peu qu'on soit habile… La version magique utilise un simple sort, qui permet projeter à une très grande vitesse cette petite merveille. »

Décidemment, cette boutique se révélait être un vrai musée. Chaque objet semblait avoir son histoire. Le collier, les senbon… tout cela était ingénieux, très ingénieux…

Le vieil homme lui montra encore deux objets : la canne-épée et le chakram.

La canne-épée était, comme son nom l'indiquait, une épée camouflée dans une canne. Discrète mais néanmoins mortelle.

Le chakram était une arme de jet indienne. De forme circulaire, le bord extérieur était tranchant. Un simple lancé et on pouvait décapiter quelqu'un. Le vendeur lui apprit aussi qu'on pouvait l'utiliser au corps-à-corps.

« Avez-vous d'autre armes tout aussi… passionnantes ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

Le vieil homme lâcha un rire :

« Jeune homme ! Toutes mes armes sont passionnantes, avec chacune son histoire et ses origines, fit-il d'un ton jovial. Mais très bien, je vais te montrer deux des armes dont je suis le plus fier. »

Il l'emmena à l'autre bout de la pièce et prit une épée à l'apparence simple. Elle n'était même pas décorée et elle ne valait sûrement pas l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Une épée ? s'étonna Harry.

— Oh, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle épée…, lui apprit le vendeur, lui souriant mystérieusement. Cette épée fut forgée en argent pur par les Gobelins. Ceux-ci l'enchantèrent et elle acquit alors une étonnante propriété : elle absorbe tout ce qui la renforce. On raconte que seule une autre épée possède cette capacité, même si je ne sais pas laquelle. »

Harry savait laquelle, mais se garda bien de le dire. Comment aurait-il expliqué la provenance de cette connaissance ?

« Et qu'a absorbé cette épée ? interrogea Harry.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit le vieil homme, déconfit. Je ne connais rien des ennemis qu'a combattu cette épée. »

Harry soupira d'un air dépité.

« Quelle est votre autre arme ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Le vendeur retrouva immédiatement son sourire. Il alla fouiller dans ses étagères puis revint avec ce qui sembla être une sorte brassard aussi long qu'un avant-bras.

« Tendez votre bras. »

Harry obéit. Le vendeur lui enfila le brassard sur l'avant-bras, comme il l'avait deviné.

« Excellent ! sourit le vieil homme. Maintenant, ouvrez votre poignet. »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry obéit. Une lame jaillit soudain du brassard, le surprenant. Un peu plus près et elle aurait sectionné son annulaire.

« Refermez votre poignet, à présent. »

Harry hésita, de peur de se blesser avec la lame. Mais quand, finalement, il le fit, la lame se rétracta.

Harry resta bouche bée. Celui qui avait inventé cette arme devait être un génie ! Cacher une lame dans l'avant-bras… C'était très intelligent.

« J'avoue que c'est ma préférée, dit le vieil homme. Pas seulement pour l'ingéniosité du mécanisme, mais aussi pour son histoire. Cette arme remonte jusqu'au cinquième siècle avant notre ère. C'était une confrérie très mystérieuse qui utilisait cette arme. Tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'était qu'on les nommait souvent comme des assassins. »

Le vieil homme fit une pause, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« En fait, je suis aussi tombé sur une légende. Sur une très vieille légende. Celle-ci raconte que, il y a des milliers d'années, une autre race intelligente vivait sur Terre. C'est celle-ci qui créa les humains. Mais ils furent tous décimés par une très grande catastrophe. Seuls notre espèce survécut. On dit que chaque être humain possède un peu de sang de cette race ancienne. Mais certains bénéficierait d'une plus forte concentration de ce sang, ce qui leur octroierait certains pouvoirs. Ces humains, possédant ces pouvoirs, ont décidé de se regrouper, formant cette confrérie pour contrer une autre menace – dont on ne sait rien – et luttant pour la paix. Toujours d'après cette légende, les sorciers sont aussi des personnes avec une forte concentration de gènes de cette ancienne race, mais ayant développé des pouvoirs différents : la sorcellerie. »

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles, chacun réfléchissant à ces paroles.

« Eh bien… On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment réussi dans leur quête de la paix, s'ils en sont arrivés à être nommés comme assassins. » dit finalement Harry, non sans ironie.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du vieil homme, comme s'il savait quelques chose de particulièrement drôle qu'Harry ignorait.

« Ce n'est qu'une légende, et même si l'on dit que chacune d'entre elles a un fond de vérité, il n'empêche que la grande majorité de ce récit soit fausse. »

Harry acquiesça, approuvant la sagesse et la justesse de ces paroles.

Il entreprit de rendre la lame secrète quand son regard tomba sur une inscription. En regardant de plus près, il put y lire : « _Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine._ ».

Il montra l'inscription au vendeur et celui-ci l'informa de sa signification :

« En fait, je n'ai jamais réussi à traduire complétement cette phrase. Je ne suis même pas sûr de la langue, ce qui rend ma traduction potentiellement fausse. En tout cas, ça doit sûrement vouloir dire quelque chose comme : _c'est faux, et tout est autorisé._ Leur devise, probablement. »

Il lui indiqua aussi un étrange symbole qu'Harry n'avait pas vu, en forme de triangle ou de compas.

« Cela était surement aussi leur symbole. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour en deviner la signification. »

* * *

Après avoir quitté la boutique – sans avoir pu y acheter quoi que ce soit, à sa plus grande frustration –, Harry se rendit dans la capitale moldue. Bien sûr, il jeta la baguette volée en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse avant de partir. Ce n'était qu'un emprunt.

Dans le monde moldu, il dévalisa une librairie, acheta un ordinateur – être un sorcier ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il fallait se fermer aux technologies – ainsi que des vêtements – ce qui lui rappela qu'il avait oublié d'en acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Quand il retourna au zoo pour retrouver les Dursley, il vit ceux-ci attendant devant la voiture, chacun avec une mine renfrognée. Quand ils l'aperçurent, son oncle se précipita à sa rencontre, menaçant.

Harry ne broncha pas, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Vernon. Celui-ci s'arrêta à la vue du bout de bois, la peur se peignant sur son visage. Mais très vite, cette peur se transforma en colère et Vernon reprit sa route vers lui.

« _Impero !_ » souffla Harry.

Son oncle s'immobilisa. Il était maintenant à ses ordres. Sur le visage du Survivant s'étira un sourire sadique, digne de Bellatrix Lestrange. Derrière Vernon, Harry aperçu la pâleur de Pétunia ainsi que les traits tintés d'incompréhension de Dudley.

Le voyage du retour se déroula dans un silence reposant pour Harry. Pétunia et Dudley, à l'arrière, n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet, par peur de se retrouver dans le même état que Vernon.

« Vous faites une seule chose qui puisse me déplaire et vous vous retrouverez comme lui. » les avait-il menacé.

De retour au 4, Privet Drive, Harry passa les jours les plus heureux de sa vie. Ayant un contrôle total sur les Dursley, il avait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans aucune restriction. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher d'eux pour apprendre, pour pratiquer la magie… Tout ce dont il ne pouvait pas faire sous leurs yeux.

Pratiquer la magie ici aurait pu attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, s'était-il dit, mais il en était vite arrivé à la conclusion que non. Il pratiquait déjà la magie sans baguette avant, sans que qui que ce soit ne remarque. Donc à moins d'avoir une baguette avec la Trace – ce qui n'était pas son cas –, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Dumbledore ou le Ministère remarquent ce qu'il faisait. En fait, Harry pensait que Dumbledore – ou le Ministère – installerait une sorte de sort de détection une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard. Ce qui pouvait expliquer la lettre qui lui été adressé alors que c'était Dobby qui avait pratiqué la magie.

Donc, deux semaines passèrent. Harry s'entraînait, comme toujours. Sauf que c'était plus facile. Il progressait plus vite du côté de la magie – grâce à sa baguette et aux livres – et s'était inscrit à un cours d'arts martiaux.

Il avait aussi déménagé : le placard sous l'escalier se faisait petit et Harry n'avait pas envie d'attendre la lettre de Poudlard pour quitter la pièce exigüe. Dans sa nouvelle chambre – la même que dans sa première vie –, il avait commencé par jeter toutes les affaires de Dudley. Maintenant, en plus de compter un lit, une armoire, un bureau et une bibliothèque, la pièce avait un espace où il pouvait s'entraîner à la magie et une pièce cachée derrière un mur qui ne se découvrait qu'avec un mot de passe en Fourchelangue – un des livres achetés lui avait appris comment faire. Bien sûr, il avait aussi changé la décoration, celle de Pétunia étant trop vieille à son goût. À présent, les murs étaient peints en bleu – peut-être un peu trop sombre ? mais il s'y plaisait... – et la seule chose qu'il s'était permis d'accrocher était un blason de Poudlard.

Puis, un jour, il reçut une lettre. Plus étonnant que de recevoir une lettre, celle-ci lui avait été livrée par un hibou. En voyant le sceau représentant un gobelin, Harry devina que la lettre provenait de Gringotts.

 _Cher Monsieur Potter_

 _Après votre récente visite, nous avons fait notre maximum pour chercher s'il n'y avait pas d'autres anomalies concernant votre dossier. C'est avec plaisir que nous vous annonçons que ces recherches ont été fructueuses._

 _Le testament de vos parents, Lily Potter et James Potter, n'a jamais été ouvert._

 _Veuillez nous soumettre une date pour l'ouverture du testament._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,_

 _Gobelin Gornuk,_

 _Directeur de la branche britannique de la banque Gringotts._

Harry fixa bêtement le parchemin. Le testament…. Le testament de ses parents… Il n'y avait _jamais_ pensé. Ni dans sa première vie, ni dans celle-ci.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qui était à l'origine de cet oubli…

Harry envoya rapidement sa réponse, celle-ci disant qu'il se rendrait à Gringotts le lendemain. De toute façon, il avait réellement prévu de s'y rendre le lendemain, pour récupérer sa baguette et acheter quelques armes – sous une fausse apparence, évidemment.

Le lendemain, donc, après s'être habillé convenablement – les vêtements trop grands de Dudley étant _littéralement_ partis en fumée – il s'apprêta à ordonner à Vernon de l'emmener à Londres. Mais, en passant devant le placard sous l'escalier, Harry découvrit une flaque d'eau… qui semblait provenir de son ancienne « chambre ».

Fixant attentivement la petite porte, Harry fut surpris de la voir se courber légèrement vers l'extérieur, comme si une personne à l'intérieur cherchait à la déverrouiller par la force. En même temps, il entendit le bruit d'un jet d'eau… ou de quelque chose de semblable. La flaque à ses pieds devint plus grande.

Intrigué, Harry ouvrit la porte avec précaution… pour recevoir de l'eau en plein torse. Et même si ce n'était que de l'eau, la puissance du jet le propulsa droit sur le mur derrière lui.

Un peu sonné, Harry se releva. Ce qu'il vit dans le placard le laissa pantois. Une sorte d'oiseau noir se tenait debout sur son ancien lit, un filet d'eau dégoulinant de son bec. Avec surprise, Harry découvrit que la petite créature était la seule chose encore sec dans la petite pièce.

L'oiseau ressemblait étrangement à un phénix, mais en noir et en beaucoup plus petit.

Harry avait de fortes raisons de croire que c'était une créature magique. Et il soupçonnait aussi l'oiseau d'être responsable du jet d'eau.

Soudainement, l'image de l'oiseau et d'une main le saluant lui vint en tête. L'oiseau – le vrai – se mit à chanter une douce mélodie, apaisant Harry de ce fait. Une idée folle, mais pas impossible, lui vint en tête : et si c'était l'oiseau qui lui avait implanté ces images dans la tête, comme pour le saluer ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir…

« C'est toi ? demanda Harry à l'oiseau, se sentant un peu ridicule. C'est toi qui m'as… parlé, avec des images ? »

L'oiseau acquiesça et, simultanément, un « oui » s'imprima dans sa tête. Ça confirmait ses suppositions…

« Tu es magique ? »

Nouvel acquiescement.

« De quelle espèce est-tu ? » fit Harry, curieux de savoir à quelle créature il faisait face.

L'oiseau lui fit voir l'image de Fumseck.

« Un phénix ? s'étonna Harry. Mais n'es-tu pas censé être rouge ? »

C'était la seule question qui lui traversait l'esprit, le fait d'avoir un phénix devant lui n'étant plus une surprise en soi.

Le phénix lui montra plusieurs races de chiens différentes ainsi qu'une sorte de phénix vert, qu'Harry reconnut comme un Augurey – le phénix irlandais.

« Il existe plusieurs races de Phénix ? » comprit Harry.

Le Phénix approuva.

« Et quels sont tes pouvoirs ? »

Le Phénix lui montra une succession d'images qu'il traduit en « _Tu le verras en temps voulu…_ » **(I)**

 _Tant pis_ , pensa Harry.

« Je peux au moins savoir ton nom, ou le nom de ta race ? »

Harry apprit que la créature était un _phénix sombre_ – aussi appelé _Ténébris_ ou, plus scientifiquement, _phœnix tenebris_ **(II)**. Harry ne savait pas comment le Phénix pouvait savoir tout ça, alors qu'il venait tout juste de naître et qu'il n'avait jamais quitté le placard. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que l'œuf qu'il avait volé lors d'une de ses quêtes et qu'il avait oublié dans le placard était celui du Ténébris. Il apprit aussi qu'il n'avait pas de nom, et que c'était à lui, son compagnon, de lui donner un nom.

« Ton compagnon ? s'exclama Harry, laissant ses interrogations sortir. Et comment sais-tu tout cela ? Tu viens de naître ! »

« _La vie d'un phénix est infiniment complexe. Une fois lassé du cycle de renaissance, nous nous laissons mourir. Seulement, un œuf renait de nos cendres. Cet œuf attendra des centaines d'années avant d'éclore. Le phénix qui nait alors est un nouveau phénix, différent de l'ancien et potentiellement d'une autre race. Ce nouvel être aura certaines connaissances de son prédécesseur, mais pas ses souvenirs. Et le cycle recommence…_ »

Effectivement, les phénix étaient complexes. Harry ne savait pas si c'était juste un moyen de reproduction différent ou si ces créatures avaient cette particularité dans un but spécifique.

« _Généralement, les phénix sont justes des créatures comme les autres._ » continua-t-il. « _Mais il arrive que l'on s'associe à un sorcier important, pour lui apporter son aide. C'est le cas ici tu m'as trouvé et tu sembles spécial, ce qui fait de moi ton compagnon._ »

« Mais je suis nul, pour donner des noms ! » s'exclama Harry.

 _Il n'y a qu'à voir comment j'ai appelé mes enfants,_ pensa-t-il.

Harry demanda au phénix de l'attendre. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et ouvrit son ordinateur. Après quelques recherches sur Internet, il tomba sur ces résultats : Inyoni, Tori, Pititsa, Lintu, Aderyn, Pajaro, Ucello, Pouli, Avem, Passaro, Altaïr, Vogel, Bird et Niao **(III)**.

En fait, il avait recherché la traduction de « oiseau » dans plusieurs langues. Ah bah, quand il disait qu'il était nul, pour donner des noms ! Dans ce domaine, l'originalité semblait l'éviter comme la peste.

En gardant les meilleurs – enfin… les plus potables –, Harry obtint : Tori, Lintu, Aderyn, Altaïr et Niao.

Finalement, Harry choisit « Altaïr » **(IV)**. Au moins, c'était un prénom.

Il redescendit, pour trouver le placard vide.

Dans le couloir, il entendit des bruits du côté de la cuisine. En entrant, il découvrit le phénix en train de manger tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, ainsi que les Dursley tous rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce, tremblants de peur.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda calmement Harry au Tenebris.

Celui-ci releva la tête de son repas, le regardant tout aussi calmement.

« _Je mange._ _C'est évident, non ?_ »

Harry ne se retint pas pour rire. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec ce nouveau _compagnon_.

« _Quoi ?_ » s'étonna le Phénix.

« Rien…, continua de rire Harry. Je t'ai trouvé un nom. »

Cela attira immédiatement l'attention du Ténébris.

« _Lequel ?_ »

« Altaïr. »

Le Phénix prit un instant pour réfléchir.

« _Ça me plaît !_ »

Pour une fois qu'il ne foirait pas dans le choix du nom…

D'un geste de la main, il replaça les Dursley sous Imperium sous le regard indifférent du Phénix. Puis, grimaçant à la vue de Vernon, il demanda au Ténébris :

« Dis-moi… Ne saurais-tu pas transplaner, comme les phénix normaux le font ? »

« _Déjà, ce ne sont pas des phénix normaux, mais des phénix de feu. Il existe des phénix sombres et des phénix irlandais. Tu ne peux pas dire que l'un de nous est normal._ » répondit Altaïr avec agacement. « _Et, oui, je peux me déplacer d'un point à un autre comme le transplanage. Seulement, il me faut avoir déjà visité cet endroit. Ou alors, il faut que tu l'ais déjà visité._ »

« J'y suis déjà allé, l'informa Harry. On y va ? »

Le Ténébris s'envola puis se posa sur son épaule.

« _Pense à l'endroit où tu veux te rendre._ » ordonna le Phénix.

Harry obéit. Altaïr planta ses serres dans son épaule. L'obscurité s'abattit sur lui et il ressentit l'eau l'envahir de toutes part. Impossible de respirer. L'eau, la pression… De l'air… Il lui fallait de l'air. À côté de ça, la douleur provoquée par les serres du Phénix n'était rien.

Finalement, l'air entra dans ses poumons, la pression disparut, ainsi que l'eau et l'obscurité. Pas la douleur.

Harry observa autour de lui. Il se trouvait exactement à l'endroit auquel il avait pensé : une rue sombre dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et la douleur dans son épaule était horrible. Harry délogea Altaïr de celle-ci et se sécha à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Putain ! » cria presque Harry. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'était !? »

Altaïr se contenta de le regarder calmement, sans pour autant répondre. Au moment où Harry allait de nouveau s'énerver, le phénix s'envola et se reposa sur son épaule meurtrie. Il allait de nouveau l'expulser de là quand une soudaine fatigue s'empara de lui. Le phénix semblait plus lourd, plus grand, mais aussi plus sombre et plus maléfique.

Harry reconnut cette sensation. C'était la même qu'il avait ressentie avant de mourir. Sur le moment, il avait cru que c'était dû à l'alcool. Mais il avait appris plus tard qu'il avait été empoisonné par l'haleine du Nundu. Était-ce cela ? Altaïr l'avait-il empoisonné ?

Le phénix, loin de toutes ces réflexions, se pencha sur sa blessure et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Toute douleur à son épaule disparue, et après quelques secondes, sa fatigue subit le même sort.

Altaïr quitta son épaule et se posa sur une fenêtre non loin de là.

« Que… Qu'as-tu fait ? » balbutia Harry, désorienté.

« _J'ai scellé notre association magiquement._ » répondit simplement Altaïr. « _Il fallait que je t'empoisonne, puis te soigne, pour que tu sois immunisé contre mes poisons. Nos magies sont à présent liées._ »

« Et l'idée de me prévenir ne t'es pas passé par la tête ? » dit Harry dédaigneusement.

Le Phénix répondit par un mouvement qu'on pouvait prendre pour un haussement d'épaule.

« _Je m'en vais_. » fit le Ténébris. « _Quand tu auras besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à prononcer mon nom pour que j'apparaisse._ »

Et l'oiseau disparu dans un tourbillon d'eau, ce qui lui rappela le « transplanage » du phénix. Une expérience peu plaisante…

Reprenant ses esprits, il allait partir quand il se rendit compte que le phénix avait laissé une plume derrière lui. Haussant les épaules, Harry la ramassa et la mit dans sa poche.

Bientôt, il sortit de l'Allée des Embrumes pour se rendre à Gringotts, modifiant un peu sa morphologie faciale et cachant sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il trouva beaucoup plus de monde que la dernière fois. On était en plein mois d'août et les retardataires se pressaient pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.

Dépassant les Gobelins qui gardaient l'entrée de la banque, Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir d'Eargit. Le Gobelin en question était en pleine discussion avec un homme. Et vu comment le visage de celui-ci était colérique, Harry doutait qu'il puisse s'entretenir immédiatement avec le Gobelin.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, agacé, Harry se décida à accélérer un peu les choses. Il observa rapidement l'homme et, à en juger par sa tenue soignée qui avait surement dû lui coûter une fortune, il en arriva rapidement à la conclusion que c'était un Sang-Pur.

Se concentrant sur sa magie, il l'étendit peu à peu en direction du Sang-Pur. En sentant une ombre noire et malfaisante provenir de son bras gauche, Harry en conclut que c'était un Mangemort.

Autour de lui, les gobelins commençaient à lever la tête en sa direction et Harry ramena immédiatement sa magie à lui.

Maintenant, il lui fallait un plan. Il avait d'abord pensé à exposer sa Marque pour que les Aurors rappliquent et aillent l'enfermer à Azkaban. Mais d'une, il ne savait pas qui était réellement cet homme – peut-être était-il immunisé grâce à son argent, comme Lucius Malefoy –, de deux, il ne voulait pas que les Aurors viennent ici – et si l'un d'eux le reconnaissait, en faisant un contrôle de toutes les personnes présentes dans la banque ? nul doute qu'ils rechercheraient la personne qui avait dévoilé la marque – et de trois, l'agitation qui sera provoqué par une opération aussi peu discrète le ralentirait plus qu'autre chose. Donc oui, il pourrait faire remonter la manche du Mangemort, assombrir sa marque et l'immobiliser dans les airs pour que tout le monde le remarque. Mais il n'en tirerait que très peu d'avantages.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu aller voir un autre Gobelin qu'Eargit, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait leur faire confiance ou si celui à qui il déciderait de parler ne crierait pas son nom de surprise. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il trouvait cela totalement inconsidéré de s'être rendu vers Eargit sans aucune précaution. En plus, la dernière fois, il était venu qu'avec sa cicatrice cachée par ses cheveux, sans rien modifier de son apparence. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été chanceux ce jour-là.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, une autre option se présenta à lui : provoquer une sensation de brûlure au niveau de sa Marque. L'homme en serait tout retourné et sortirait de la banque pour vérifier ce qui se passait. Simple et efficace.

Un seul problème le retenait : comment faire brûler son bras ? Seul Voldemort le pouvait et lui n'était pas Voldemort.

 _Si, tu l'es, en quelque sorte_ , pensa-t-il avec dégout.

Il était un Horcruxe.

Alors, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette inspiration, il posa son doigt sur sa cicatrice – tout en faisant bien attention à la cacher – et y implanta de la magie. Sa cicatrice le brûla, mais il vit aussi que le Mangemort s'était raidit en se tenant le bras gauche. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme quitta la banque.

Harry se dirigea vers Eargit, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Mr. Potter…, murmura le Gobelin en le voyant. Vous venez pour le testament de vos parents ? »

Harry acquiesça.

Le gobelin le conduisit comme la dernière fois dans le bureau du Directeur. Celui-ci semblait les attendre et il afficha un visage réjouit en l'apercevant.

« Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! »

— De même, Gornuk. » répondit Harry, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si réjouissant à le voir.

Le Directeur, semblant lire dans ses pensées, lui dit :

« Vous constituez notre plus grand espoir de nous débarrasser de Dumbledore. Grâce à vous, nous avons déjà résolu bon nombre de problèmes liés à lui – discrètement, bien sûr : nous ne tenons pas à attirer l'attention du Président du Magenmagot. »

Gornuk le regarda avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux et une expression de gratitude sur le visage.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses ! reprit-il. Vous êtes ici pour l'ouverture du testament de vos parents. Merci, Eargit. »

Celui-ci, comprenant le message, quitta la pièce.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry obéit.

« Commençons par James Potter :

 _Je, soussigné James Fleamont_ **(V)** _Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare ce qui suit pour mes dernières volontés._

 _Je sais qu'il est étrange d'écrire un testament à un âge aussi jeune, mais nous sommes en guerre. J'ai convaincu ma femme de le faire, malgré les réticences du Professeur Dumbledore._

 _À Sirius Orion Black, je te lègue un de mes appartements à Londres. Choisis celui que tu veux parmi ceux-ci : […]. Tu hériteras aussi de la somme de 50 000 Gallions. Tu n'en auras sûrement pas besoin si tu hérites de la fortune de la famille Black, mais au cas où… Puisses-tu vivre la vie à laquelle tu aspires, mon ami – et soit quand même sérieux, de temps en temps : c'est un comble de s'appeler Sirius et de ne jamais être sérieux !_

 _À Remus John Lupin, je lègue ma demeure à Paris, celle de Tywyn ainsi que la Cabane Hurlante. Accepte aussi la somme de 200 000 Gallions qui t'attend dans le coffre 548. Dans l'une des maisons que je te lègue, tu trouveras un stock de potion pour trois ans préparé par Lily. Ne refuse rien et utilise cet argent. Tu mérites plus que quiconque de vivre._

 _À Peter Pettigrow, je ne lègue rien. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, nous sommes protégés dans un endroit que je ne peux écrire par le sortilège du Fidelitas. Et il se trouve que tu es notre Gardien du Secret. Si je suis mort, ça ne peut être que par ta faute. Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je meurs sans que ce ne soit de ta faute, tu recevras la somme de 100 000 Gallions. Mais ceci, uniquement à la condition citée plus haut._

 _À Lily Rose_ **(V)** _Potter, née Evans, ma femme, je te lègue l'intégralité de mes biens – hormis mes autres legs. Occupe-toi bien de Harry. Je t'aime._

 _À Harry James Potter, si tu te retrouves orphelin, sache que j'en suis infiniment désolé. Je te lègue l'intégralité de mes biens – hormis mes autres legs. Je te lègue tous mes pouvoirs ainsi que le contrôle de la Maison Potter. Dans le cas où ta mère et moi soyons tous deux dans l'incapacité de t'élever, les personnes suivantes seront, dans l'ordre des priorités, celles qui t'élèveront :_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Lucretia Fawley (probablement Greengrass, à l'heure actuelle)_

 _Alice, Frank ou Augusta Londubat_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Harry, nous t'aimons, moi et ta mère._

 _James F. Potter_ »

À la fin de la lecture, hormis des yeux quelque peu humides, Harry ne laissa rien paraître.

Même après tant d'années, il ressentait toujours le manque provoqué par l'absence de ses parents. Il avait réussi à le combler en se constituant une famille… Mais la trahison qu'il avait vécue avait fini d'achever tout cela. Rien que pour cela, il tuerait Dumbledore, les Weasley et Voldemort. Mais avant, il leur ferait subir la pire des tortures…

Harry se força à respirer, à se calmer… C'était rare, et il arrivait toujours à se contrôler, mais il lui arrivait de penser à… _eux_. Et quand cela arrivait, son esprit n'était plus que colère.

« Passons maintenant à Lily Potter. » fit Gornuk, ignorant tout de ses pensées.

« _Je, soussigné Lily Rose Potter, saine de corps et d'esprit, déclare ce qui suit pour mes dernières volontés._

 _Je lègue mon coffre où se trouve toutes mes affaires de Poudlard à Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, ma sœur._

 _Harry sera élevé par Pétunia Dursley._

 _Le reste de mes possessions ira à Albus Dumbledore._

 _Lily R. Potter_ »

Harry fixa Gornuk avec incrédulité.

« C'est… court. » commenta-t-il placidement.

Le Directeur acquiesça.

« Oui, répondit-il. Et j'imagine que vous devinez pourquoi…

— Dumbledore. » murmura Harry sans réfléchir.

De nouveau, Gornuk hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. »

Un petit silence s'installa.

« Appliquerez-vous ces testaments ? » lui demanda finalement Gornuk.

Après un instant de réflexion, Harry répondit :

« Seulement la partie concernant Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et moi – pas celle concernant mes potentiels tuteurs. Le reste ne sera pas appliqué, pour l'instant.

— Bien, fit le Directeur. Cela sera fait. Des questions ?

— Oui. Pourquoi le testament de ma mère n'a pas été appliqué alors qu'il est si avantageux à Dumbledore ? »

Gornuk réfléchit.

« Je pense que ce testament servait simplement de plan de secours, au cas où on contesterait ses décisions. »

 _C'est sûrement ça_ , pensa Harry.

« Voulez-vous qu'une lecture soit faite devant les personnes concernées ? proposa Gornuk.

— Non, pas encore. »

Harry quitta Gringotts après avoir retiré un peu d'argent. Il comptait encore faire des achats et sa baguette devrait être prête.

Il était curieux de voir ce que contenait le coffre de sa mère. Il doutait que Pétunia l'ait en sa possession, mais il espérait quand même le trouver. Il était aussi intrigué par Lucretia Fawley (ou Greengrass ?). Était-ce une amie de ses parents ? Ou juste de son père ? Ou de sa mère, peut-être ? Il avait le vague souvenir d'une fille nommée Greengrass… Daphné Greengrass. C'était une Serpentard de son année et elle était une passionnée de Runes. Il s'en souvenait car elle avait mystérieusement disparue aux alentours de sa sixième année. Il ferait des recherches sur Lucretia Fawley plus tard…

Cette fois-ci, il ne prit pas des heures pour retrouver l'emplacement de la boutique du fabricant de baguettes. Il s'en souvenait et le trajet fut par conséquent beaucoup moins long.

En entrant, il découvrit le même désordre que la dernière fois. Il fut surpris quand il vit le vendeur affalé sur le comptoir, semblant ensommeillé. Harry s'approcha et le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

« Monsieur ? »

L'homme se leva d'un bond, jetant un regard affolé autour de lui. Quand il l'aperçu, le vendeur devint blême de peur.

« J'espérais que vous ne veniez pas aujourd'hui..., s'affola-t-il. Je n'ai pas fini votre baguette à cause d'un léger problème et… »

Harry crut voir l'homme sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Jamais de ma vie je n'ai essuyé d'échecs… alors ne pas réussir à confectionner une baguette ! J'étais sûr de réussir, pourtant ! C'est juste cette fichue plume de phénix ! » s'énerva le vendeur.

Harry le laissa parler, attendant qu'il se calme. Quand ce fut fait, il lui demanda :

« Quel est le problème avec la plume de phénix ? »

Il vit les mains du vendeur trembler un peu, mais celui-ci se lança courageusement :

« Théoriquement, j'avais réussi à assembler tous les éléments ensembles. Mais quand je suis passé à la fabrication de la baguette… Tout allait bien à la perfection, et j'étais content, car ce que je créais était un chef-d'œuvre. Mais au moment d'ajouter la plume de phénix, le dernier élément, rien ne fonctionnait. Je voyais qu'il y avait un problème. Et ce problème provenait de la plume. J'ai alors essayé une quantité d'autres plumes… sans aucun succès. J'ai essayé de recréer une baguette avec tous les éléments, hormis la plume. Mais rien que théoriquement, c'était impossible. Je… »

L'homme se remit à trembler.

« Je n'ai jamais connu ça ! »

Harry, pensif, fixa avec étonnement le vendeur. S'il y avait eu un problème, il n'aurait pas pensé que celui-ci proviendrait de la plume de phénix. Il s'était toujours senti proche de cet élément.

« Vous n'avez pas une idée de la raison de… ?

— J'ai essayé avec une plume d'Augurey, le coupa-t-il. Cet animal n'est pas rare, donc j'ai pu m'en procurer une plume assez facilement, même si leur usage dans une baguette n'est pas commun. J'ai obtenu de meilleurs résultats, mais pas encore satisfaisants… Je pense que la solution à ce problème se trouverait chez une autre espèce de phénix. Mais je ne vois pas comment se procurer une plume d'un autre phénix. Ces créatures sont extrêmement rares. »

Les paroles du vendeur lui rappelèrent instantanément la plume laissée par Altaïr. Il la sortie de sa poche et la tendit au vendeur.

« Essayez avec celle-ci. » lui proposa Harry.

L'homme fixa la plume avec incrédulité. Il la prit précautionneusement dans ses mains et se rendit dans l'arrière-boutique, ne prêtant plus attention à Harry. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry entendit une exclamation de joie provenant du vendeur. Celui-ci accourut peu après avec une baguette dans les mains, le visage irradiant de joie.

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! s'extasia-t-il. Dîtes-moi, où avez-vous trouvé cette plume ? »

Il lui tendit cérémonieusement la baguette, la fixant avec convoitise.

« Chacun a ses secrets… » fit-il malicieusement.

Harry fixa la baguette avec émerveillement. Le manche était simple et fait d'un bois sombre, tandis que le reste de la baguette était totalement noir. Simple, discrète, mais pourtant magnifique.

En la prenant, la sensation d'avoir de la magie circulant dans ses veines lui procura un frisson. Il se sentait puissant, reposé. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Une fois calmé, un sourire béat étira ses lèvres.

 _Acquisition d'une nouvelle baguette !_

 _Bois : houx, amourette, aubépine, acacia, if, chêne rouge, sureau._

 _Cœur : plume d'Oiseau-Tonnerre, plume de phénix sombre, crin de Sombarl._

 _Affinité : 97 %_

Une affinité presque totale… Harry sourit, satisfait. Cette baguette lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il paya les cent Gallions réclamés par le vendeur avant de partir.

La baguette eut très vite l'occasion de prouver son efficacité contre une bande de voleur. Tous assommés en plein milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes, ils ne tarderaient pas à se faire voler. Harry trouvait ça ironique : l'arroseur arrosé.

Il avait décidé de se mettre aux potions. Même s'il en gardait un mauvais souvenir, c'était quand même une matière utile. Alors il acheta un chaudron, des fioles et quelques ingrédients essentiels. Il achètera la balance dans le Monde Moldu, celles des sorciers étant moins précises.

Maintenant, il lui fallait des armes. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas accepté sous la forme d'un mineur, il se rendit dans un coin isolé et sortit sa baguette. Après quelques minutes, il ressemblait à un adulte dans la vingtaine, des cheveux blonds et longs cachant sa cicatrice.

Il put ainsi acheter la lame secrète, les senbon et l'épée gobeline ainsi que quatre dagues, des couteaux à lancer et deux katanas. Le vendeur le regarda d'un œil suspicieux, sûrement parce qu'il avait acheté les mêmes armes que la dernière fois. Mais il put quand même tout emporter, à sa plus grande joie. Par contre, ça lui avait coûté cher… très cher.

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement menacé, mais il sentait que la maîtrise des armes lui serait utile. Si la guerre contre Voldemort s'éternisait, ou si Dumbledore se révélait plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait, ces armes lui apporteraient une aide précieuse. De plus, dans sa première vie, il avait frôlé la mort chaque année : Quirrell, le Basilic, les Détraqueurs, le Tournoi et Voldemort, le Département des Mystères et Voldemort, les Mangemorts, Voldemort encore… Pour chacune de ses « aventures », il devait se tenir prêt. Dans sa première vie, il n'avait dû sa vie qu'à la chance. Cette fois, il voulait que ce soit de son fait, et non par l'aide d'autres personnes.

Après un tour dans le monde moldu, Harry appela Altaïr et rentra chez lui.

Il aménagea un coin dans sa chambre pour Altaïr, rangea tous ses achats puis vérifia sa progression :

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Statut :_ Sorcier Débutant – Niveau 8

 _Âge :_ 9 ans.

 _XP :_ 173 925.

 _Monnaie :_ £14 274 / 4 642G 14M 5N

* * *

 _Maîtrise de Magie_

 _Métamorphose : Confirmé_ (ant. apprenti) **(VI)**

Potions : _Débutant_

Sortilèges : _Apprenti_

Botanique : _Débutant_ (ant. novice)

Magie de l'Esprit : _Débutant_ (ant. novice)

Animagie : _Novice_

Occlumancie : _Novice_

Legilimancie : _Apprenti_ (ant. débutant)

Nécromancie : _Novice_

Runes : _Novice_

Culture des peuples Magiques : _Novice_

* * *

 _Maitrise Moldue_

Mathématiques : _Expert_ (ant. confirmé)

Sciences : _Confirmé_ (ant. apprenti)

Physique : _Confirmé_ (ant. débutant)

Chimie : _Confirmé_ (ant. débutant)

Informatique : _Apprenti_ (ant. débutant)

Histoire/Géographie : _Débutant_

* * *

 _Maîtrise des Langues_

Anglais : _Expert_

Français : _Confirmé_ (ant. apprenti)

Allemand : _Novice_

Espagnol : _Novice_

Portugais : _Novice_

Italien : _Novice_

Mandarin : _Novice_

Russe : _Novice_

Arabe : _Novice_

Latin : _Débutant_

* * *

 _Maîtrise du Combat_

Lames : _Novice_

Armes à feu : _Novice_

Combat magique : _Expert_ (ant. confirmé)

Combat physique : _Confirmé_ (ant. débutant)

Arts Martiaux : _Débutant_ (ant. novice)

Discrétion : _Confirmé_ (ant. débutant)

Agilité : _Confirmé_ (ant. apprenti)

* * *

Etat :

Endurance Physique : _Expert_ (ant. confirmé)

Endurance Magique : _Expert_ (ant. apprenti)

Puissance Physique : _Confirmé_ (ant. débutant)

Puissance Magique : _Confirmé_ (ant. apprenti)

 _Une âme parasite la vôtre une partie de votre magie est employé pour diminuer toute influence de sa part. Vous êtes myope._

* * *

 _Liste des niveaux :_

 _1\. Magicien Novice = 5 000 XP_

 _[...]_

 _7\. Sorcier Novice = 100 000 XP_

 _8\. Sorcier Débutant = 150 000 XP_

 _9\. Sorcier Apprenti = 200 000 XP_

 _10\. Sorcier Confirmé = 300 000 XP_

 _[...]_

 _28\. Enchanteur Confirmé = 310 000 000_

 _29\. Enchanteur Expert = 460 000 000_

 _30\. Maître Enchanteur (Légende) = 700 000 000_

 _Vous pouvez également convertir votre XP en argent (500 XP = £1 2 500 XP = 1G 147 XP = 1M 5 XP = 1N)._

Satisfait, Harry ferma la fenêtre.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **I.** Pour des raisons pratiques, j'écrirais à présent ce que veut dire le phénix en italique et entre guillemets, mais il est sous-entendu que Harry reçoit toujours des images dans sa tête. Peut-être peut-on dire qu'à force de communiquer avec lui, Harry traduit automatiquement ce que lui montre le phénix ?

 **II.** C'est moi qui aie inventé cette créature, en m'inspirant du phénix classique pour l'apparence et pour certaines de ses capacités.

 **III.** Ce sont, j'imagine, des traductions approximatives. J'ai fait ça vite fait sur Google Translate, donc si vous reconnaissez une traduction ou que vous trouvez que c'est mal traduit, je n'en suis pas le responsable. N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer cependant, même si c'est un détail sans importance...

 **IV.** Ceux d'entre vous qui connaissent bien Assassin's Creed pourraient penser que je me suis inspiré de ce jeu pour ce prénom, vu qu'on peut facilement deviner que je suis fan de cette série. Mais là, c'était vraiment un hasard. C'était le seul nom que j'avais qui correspondait au phénix. De toute façon, cet Assassin ne sera pas présent dans cette histoire.

 **V.** Je n'ai aucune idée du second prénom de James et Lily Potter. Alors j'ai mis _Fleamont_ pour James, car c'est le prénom de son père et _Rose_ pour Lily, car même si je ne connais pas le prénom de la mère de Lily, j'imagine que c'est un prénom de fleur. Bon, ils peuvent aussi ne pas avoir de second prénom (comme moi… j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un !) mais je trouvais ça mieux de leur en donner pour un testament. Si je fais cette note inutile, c'est que bien souvent, je tombe sur des fanfictions qui sortent des noms de nulle part alors que le personnage à déjà un nom officiel (une fois, je suis tombé sur _Fedenn Flitwick_ au lieu de _Filius Flitwick…_ même si ce n'est qu'un détail, c'est quand même dérangeant – pour moi… je ne sais pas pour vous – dans la lecture).

 **VI.** Cela indique le statut antérieur.

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	5. Poudlard

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Saly :** Merci pour ton commentaire :) Pour te répondre, oui, je vais changer beaucoup de choses – je te dis même qu'un peu plus loin, elle prendra une direction radicalement différente. Je ne vois pas de quelle partie tu parles, mais dans tous les cas, rassures-toi : elle ne sera pas présente ici. Heureux que ça te plaise !

 **Jordane Prince :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. Pour ta remarque, c'est une erreur (négligence) de ma part. On me l'a déjà fait remarquée, c'est corrigé. Tu trouves qu'il a acheté trop d'armes ? Et moi qui me disait qu'il lui en fallait plus...

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Mardi 02 novembre 2017

* * *

 **Précédemment (C4) :** Harry entre dans la boutique. Le vendeur veut l'expulser en raison de son jeune âge, mais il dit vouloir simplement observer. Le vendeur lui présente quelques armes, leurs histoires, notamment une lame secrète rétractable sur l'avant-bras. La légende qui l'accompagne parle d'une espèce avancée technologiquement qui créa les humains, mais qui fut décimée par une catastrophe. Les humains qui possèderaient du sang de cette espèce bénéficient de pouvoirs comme la sorcellerie... ou d'autres, qui se sont réunis dans une confrérie luttant pour la paix par le meurtre.

Harry continue ses achats dans le monde moldu, n'ayant pu se procurer des armes. En retrouvant les Dursley, il met fin à leur colère en les asservissant avec sa baguette. Depuis ce jour, il a un contrôle total sur eux.

Un jour, il reçoit une lettre de Gringotts l'informant de l'ouverture du testament de ses parents. Avant de s'y rendre, l'œuf qu'il avait gagné dans une quête donne naissance à un phénix sombre aux pouvoirs aquatiques, son familier qu'il nomme Altaïr. À Gringotts, le testament de son père est long et chaleureux, nommant comme tuteurs Sirius, Rémus et une certaine Lucretia Fawley. Celui de sa mère est froid, court, nommant comme tutrice Pétunia Dursley et léguant tout ce qu'elle possédait à Dumbledore. Harry et les gobelins comprennent qu'il s'agit d'une ruse de ce dernier. Après cela, il va récupérer sa baguette sur mesure, réfléchissant toujours à cette mystérieuse Lucretia Fawley.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie I

 **Chapitre 5 : Poudlard**

* * *

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD – ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directrice Adjointe._ »

Harry regardait fixement la lettre entre ses mains, un sentiment indescriptible de joie commençant à poindre dans son cœur. C'était la deuxième fois dans son existence qu'il recevait cette lettre. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à la dernière fois, aucun Dursley n'était en mesure de la lui confisquer. Les menaces et l'Imperium étaient efficaces, et même si ce n'était pas très moral, il s'en fichait royalement. Il pouvait faire à présent des choses qu'il n'aurait pas osé dans sa première vie. C'était fou les répercussions que pouvaient avoir une simple trahison… Et puis, si ça pouvait lui permettre d'éviter une nuit sur un îlot en pleine tempête, il ne dirait pas non.

Harry s'empressa de rédiger sa réponse positive à l'intention de McGonagall. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas à retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était allé, il s'était contenté de vivre sa vie à Little Whinging, prenant parfois contact avec les gobelins.

Il était heureux de sortir de cette routine, qui était en majorité constituée d'entraînements. Certes, il s'était amélioré dans bien des domaines : il avait acquis une bonne maîtrise des arts martiaux, un bon niveau avec ses armes, il maîtrisait l'anglais, le français et un peu d'espagnol et d'allemand, il pouvait exécuter des sortilèges sans baguette allant jusqu'au niveau de deuxième année, il était physiquement bien bâti et ses compétences sportives étaient excellentes.

Il avait aussi appris l'occlumancie. En lisant des livres traitant de ce sujet, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il existait – grossièrement – deux manières d'apprendre cette branche obscure de la magie : par le vide et par l'imagination.

La technique du vide, comme son nom l'indique, consistait à vider son esprit de telle sorte que tout legilimens qui entrait dans sa tête ne puisse trouver que le néant. Cette technique était très appréciée des esprits réfléchis, qui n'utilisaient que très peu leur imagination. Elle était très difficile à apprendre pour une personne agitée à qui chaque pensée était accompagnée d'images.

La seconde technique, celle par l'imagination, était celle qui était a plus utilisée. Elle était très variée, mais aussi très difficile. C'est celle qu'Harry avait choisie.

La première étape consistait à trouver son esprit. Pour ce faire, il fallait passer par la méditation. Harry avait passé une semaine à méditer avant de se retrouver dans un endroit étrange : son esprit. C'était difficile à décrire car l'expérience n'était pas visuelle, mais purement spirituelle. Dans ce lieu, aucun des neuf sens **(I)** ne fonctionnait. Il était juste là, conscient. Conscient de son esprit, de son organisation, de ses souvenirs, de ses pensées… Par moment, un souvenir venait le frôler et il le revivait, comme s'il était dans une Pensine.

Dans la seconde étape, il devait trouver les frontières de son esprit et les fermer. Et ça n'avait pas été difficile. Il avait remarqué que c'était plus dense – en souvenirs et pensées – à certains endroits qu'à d'autres. En cherchant à se diriger vers la partie qui en contenait le plus – celle qu'il devinait être le « centre » de son esprit –, il avait constaté que les souvenirs qu'il croisait faisaient partie des plus importants de son existence. Puis il était arrivé au cœur de tout ceci : là, même s'il ne pouvait voir, il devinait comme une sorte de sphère d'énergie lumineuse. Tous les livres en parlaient, mais aucun n'expliquait ce que c'était, arguant que « l'occlumens devait trouver la réponse de lui-même ».

Se disant qu'il découvrirait ça plus tard, il s'était recentré sur son objectif, se détournantde la sphère pour se diriger dans la direction inverse... jusqu'à arriver à un point où il ne pouvait plus avancer. Enfin, si, mais il sentait que s'il le faisait, il se retrouverait à l'extérieur de son esprit.

Bref, il avait trouvé les frontières de celui-ci. Il fallait maintenant protéger, fortifier et consolider ces dernières. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de méditer. Encore…

En fait, il fallait qu'il se fasse une représentation imagée de son esprit. Une représentation complète, qui servirait à simplifier ses visites dans sa tête. À la place de se retrouver dans une espèce de lieu où ses sens n'agissaient plus, il se situerait dans l'image qu'il s'en était faite.

Ainsi, au bout de six mois, son esprit ressemblait au domaine de Poudlard, le lieu qu'il affectionnait le plus. Tous les souvenirs de sa première vie reposaient au fond du lac, protégés par une armée de créatures aquatiques. Les souvenirs inutiles étaient enfermés dans les cachots. Ceux qui étaient importants se fourraient au fond de la forêt, protégés eux aussi par ses habitants. Les souvenirs de ses proches se trouvaient dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ses connaissances étaient enfouies dans les livres de la Réserve. La sphère lumineuse se cachait dans la Salle sur Demande et ses pensées étaient enfermées dans un Vif d'Or qui virevoltait au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, entourés de Cognards enragés. Le tout était protégé par un bouclier d'eau. Il se représentait l'épaisseur de ce bouclier comme faisant vingt mètres. Toute personne qui y entrait se retrouvait coincée dans un torrent d'eau, sans lumière, sans oxygène. Le fait que l'eau soit parcourue par de puissants courants faisait perdre le sens de l'orientation à son attaquant, ce qui le désorienterait assez pour qu'il ait le temps de l'expulser.

Mais bien sûr, il fallait qu'il donne de la réalité à cette représentation. Pour un débutant, créer un mur de brique ne constituait pas une bonne protection, car celui-ci pouvait être traversé comme si c'était de la vapeur. Avec de l'entraînement, à force de s'imaginer le ce mur, celui-ci devenait plus réel, plus consistant, au point où un legilimens s'y casserait les dents.

Pour Harry, ses boucliers pouvaient facilement être traversés par n'importe quel bon legilimens. Alors il misait beaucoup sur son ingéniosité : personne ne penserait au lac ou à la forêt, peu de personnes connaissaient la Salle sur Demande et la Chambre des Secrets, très peu possédaient son agilité pour attraper un Vif d'Or. Seuls les souvenirs inutiles ainsi que ses connaissances, qui étaient respectivement cachées dans les cachots et dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, pouvaient être un tant soit peu vulnérables **(II)**.

Ouais, Harry avait confiance en ses protections.

Un bruit à la vitre le sortit de ses pensées. Relevant la tête de sa fameuse lettre, il aperçut à la fenêtre de sa chambre Altaïr.

« _Dépêche-toi de m'ouvrir !_ » lui fit comprendre le Phénix.

Harry en sourit. L'oiseau ne se comportait pas comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la nature, préférant chasser, là où il se sentait le mieux. Il ne revenait que quand il ne supportait plus la chaleur extérieure. Et quand il était là, Harry lui découvrait un caractère grincheux et cynique. Ce qui lui faisait penser à Rogue, surtout avec le noir de ses plumes…

En voyant qu'Altaïr commençait à s'impatienter, il délaissa sa lettre et se leva lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Sans lui prêter attention, le Ténébris s'envola vers son perchoir. Tandis que le jeune homme refermait la fenêtre, le phénix remarqua la lettre :

« _Qu'est-ce ?_ »

« Ma lettre de Poudlard ! » répondit Harry avec bonne humeur.

Si l'oiseau avait pu hausser un sourcil, il l'aurait fait.

« _Tu l'as enfin reçue ? Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?_ »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres d'Harry.

« Tu vas apporter ma réponse à Poudlard… »

« _Quoi ?!_ » s'indigna Altaïr. « _Tu… tu m'as pris pour ta chouette ! Jamais je n'irai transmettre quelque missive que ce soit ! Je suis un phénix, pas un vulgaire hibou !_ »

Harry, les yeux ronds, fixa le Ténébris avec ahurissement. Lui qui croyait qu'il aurait à abandonner Hedwige…

« D'accord, d'accord…, le tempéra-t-il. Mais comment je fais, moi, pour envoyer ma réponse ? Tu ne veux pas le faire juste une fois ? Je promets que j'achèterai une chouette… »

La réponse du phénix fut catégorique : il n'apporterait pas cette lettre à Poudlard.

* * *

Harry abandonna Vernon et sa voiture devant la gare. La première fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était également son oncle qui l'avait amené. À la différence près que la première fois, ce dernier n'était pas sous Imperium.

La gare moldue de King's Cross était remplie de monde. Un grand nombre des personnes ici se rendait à leur lieu de travail, tandis qu'une autre partie rentrait des vacances. Une plus petite part était venue ici pour se rendre sur la voie 9¾. Ceux-ci étaient des sorciers, et c'était clairement les personnages les plus voyants de la gare. Entre leurs vêtements extravagants, leurs longues robes noires atypiques et leurs hiboux et chouettes en cages, il était bien difficile pour eux de se faire discrets.

Encore moins quand ces sorciers étaient une grande famille de roux…

Harry les aperçut alors qu'il se rapprochait de la voie 9¾. Une expression de colère étira ses traits, mais ça ne dura même pas une seconde entière. Faignant de ne pas les avoir vu, il accéléra avec sa valise en direction de la barrière. Ne se souciant pas de savoir si des Moldus pouvaient le voir ou pas – de toute manière, un sort devait sûrement protéger le lieu –, il fonça droit devant et se retrouva devant le Poudlard Express. La machine était comme dans ses souvenirs : rouge et vieille.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le quai, alors s'empressa-t-il de monter dans le train. Ainsi, il put trouver un compartiment vide sans difficulté. Il s'y installa, rangea sa malle dans le filet et ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige. Il avait laissé Altaïr partit en avance pour Poudlard. De toute façon, il ne valait mieux pas qu'on le voit avec un phénix.

Par la fenêtre, il put apercevoir la famille Weasley traverser la barrière. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit la mine renfrognée de Molly. De toute façon, il douta qu'elle ait pu le reconnaître. Depuis que les Dursley avaient été mis sous Imperium, sa ressemblance avec James Potter s'était peu à peu atténuée. Ses cheveux – avec des reflets roux – étaient disciplinés – il n'en revenait toujours pas ! –, sa vue s'était nettement améliorée, à tel point qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes, plus gênantes qu'autre chose. Et les traits de son visage s'étaient adoucis. Ses yeux étaient restés parfaitement verts, à sa plus grande joie.

Finalement, ce n'était que quelques traits du visage de son père qui avaient été accentués. Mais c'était quand même très plaisant de ne plus porter de lunettes...

Harry lâcha un soupir de lassitude et posa sa tête sur le dossier de son siège. Le train démarrait dans quinze minutes et il était déjà fatigué. La perspective de tout revivre lui faisait mal à la tête. C'est vrai que même s'il était plutôt avancé, surtout grâce à son entraînement, il n'empêche qu'il y avait beaucoup de cours auquel il n'avait prêté qu'une attention limitée.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû quitter le jeu…

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, ça a toujours été l'envie de se venger, de détruire ses ennemis, qui l'avait animé. Mais, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait reprendre une vie normale, une fois que tout cela serait terminé…

Peu après avoir reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, Hagrid était venu le chercher pour faire ses achats. Ne pouvant pas refuser sous peine d'attirer l'attention sur lui, le demi-géant l'avait accompagné sur le Chemin de Traverse. Curieusement, même s'il était venu plus tôt que la dernière fois, il n'avait pu éviter Quirrell. La foule de personnes qui lui avait sauté dessus sitôt son identité révélée fut elle aussi inévitable. Ce fut un soulagement quand il sortit du Chaudron Baveur. De même quand il se rendit compte que les gobelins se comportaient avec lui comme s'ils ne le connaissaient pas.

Il avait quand même grimacé lorsqu'il avait dû racheter des choses qu'il avait déjà. Mais le point positif à tout cela était qu'il avait pu récupérer la baguette sœur de Voldemort ainsi que sa chouette, Hedwige. Par contre, malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient rendus plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse que lors de sa première vie, le demi-géant avait tout de même récupéré la Pierre. Harry soupçonnait Dumbledore de tout faire pour qu'il soit impliqué dans cette affaire. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Excuse-moi ? » fit soudainement une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry remarqua que le train avait déjà démarré sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, trop occupé par ses pensées. Il leva la tête vers le nouveau venu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Devant lui se tenait un jeune garçon de son âge, les vêtements qu'on pouvait deviner de seconde main, des taches de rousseur et des cheveux flamboyants. Et une tache sur le nez.

 _Ronald Weasley._

Harry réprima à grande difficulté une grimace de haine. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon perdu, qui ne faisait que suivre les ordres de sa mère. Il pourrait peut-être l'écarter du côté obscur.

Harry sourit à cette allusion à Star Wars. Ce que Ron sembla prendre comme un encouragement :

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs… »

Harry ne voyait pas de raisons de refuser. Et un refus trop catégorique aurait été trop suspect.

« Tu… tu es Harry Potter ? » s'exclama soudain Ron en voyant sa cicatrice, au moment où Harry allait accepter.

Harry s'empressa de cacher l'éclair, jetant un regard froid à Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait sans autorisation.

« Oui, finit par répondre Harry.

— Wow ! s'extasia Ron. Je peux voir ta cicatrice ? »

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels, l'agacement commençant à poindre en lui.

« Non. »

Weasley fit la moue, mais n'insista pas devant le regard glacial de Harry.

« Est-ce que…, retenta Ron. Est-ce que tu te souviens de la nuit où… Tu-Sais-Qui… »

« Bien sûr ! répondit sarcastiquement Harry. Je m'en souviens très bien ! Ce jour-là, il y avait moi et mes parents. Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus que moi, seul. Pendant que tout le monde célébrait la disparition de Voldemort. Mais ce n'est rien, je suis sûr que tu as de meilleures capacités mémorielles et que tu te souviens du jour de ta naissance ! »

Harry avait craché ces paroles. Le jeune roux avait pâli. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il avait dit le nom du mage noir ou du fait de ses paroles. Le rouquin devait sûrement se rendre compte que cette nuit-là, il avait d'abord perdu ses parents avant de vaincre Voldemort. Et ses sarcasmes ne devaient pas aider...

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le compartiment, Ron fixant ses genoux tandis qu'Harry contemplait le paysage.

« Je m'appelle Ron Weasley. » fit soudainement le rouquin.

Harry le fixa avec incompréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que le jeune Wealsey ne s'était toujours pas présenté. Il hocha la tête et répondit :

« Tu sais déjà qui je suis. »

Lassé de cette situation, Harry sortit un livre de potions de troisième année. Oui, il n'avait pas pris une avance considérable dans cette matière. La matière qu'il devait reprendre de zéro.

 _On se demande bien pourquoi…_

Mais apparemment, le plus jeune des Weasley n'était pas près d'abandonner :

« Tu aimes le Quidditch ?

— J'ai été élevé par des Moldus. Je n'y connais rien. » mentit Harry.

Ron hocha la tête, comme s'il s'y attendait. Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant ce comportement.

« Dans quelle maison tu penses être réparti ? lança de nouveau le roux. Toute ma famille a été répartie à Gryffondor… je pense que j'irai là-bas aussi. »

 _Et voilà le fameux sujet…_

« De quoi tu parles ? » préféra esquiver Harry.

Mais contrairement à ce quoi il s'attendait, un immense sourire orna les lèvres du futur Gryffondor. Le jeune Survivant se maudit mentalement. Il venait tout juste de lancer une perche au rouquin pour son discours anti-Serpentard.

« L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, lui expliqua Ron. Les bons élèves vont à Serdaigle, les travailleurs sont répartis à Poufsouffle, les courageux se retrouvent à Gryffondor et les… »

Ron fit une pause pour accentuer son effet.

« Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tournés sont passés par Serpentard. »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, guère surpris.

« Alors ? continua Ron. Dans quelle maison tu penses être ?

— Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry, lassé. Mais je pense que j'irai à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. »

Le brun prit plaisir à voir la déception s'afficher sur le visage du jeune roux. De nouveau, un silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de roulement du train.

Une heure passa ainsi, le brun dans son livre et le roux le nez collé à la vitre. La vendeuse de bonbons passa une fois et Harry ne s'acheta qu'une chocogrenouille, condamnant Ron à manger le sandwich préparé par sa mère.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et un garçon joufflu qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un entra. Il avait l'air sur le point de pleurer.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? » demanda-t-il.

Alors que Ron faisait « non » de la tête, Harry se raidissait sur son siège. Il avait reconnu Neville. Et il ne ressemblait en rien au Neville qu'il connaissait. Il était plus petit, plus rond, moins confiant… Il avait vraiment du mal à l'associer à l'ami qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

« Je l'ai perdu, se lamenta le jeune Londubat. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper. »

« Il va sûrement revenir, tenta de le consoler Harry. À ce que je vois, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le perds, non ?

— Oui, sourit maladroitement le garçon. Mais si tu le vois... »

Et il sortit.

« Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, dit Ron. Si j'avais un crapaud, je ferais tout mon possible pour le perdre. Remarque, je n'ai rien à dire, avec Croûtard. »

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua Queudver, dormant paisiblement sur les genoux de Ron. Une lueur meurtrière traversa ses yeux. Il pourrait le tuer, là, tout de suite. Il avait ses armes sur lui : la lame secrète à l'avant-bras, les dagues, les couteaux et les senbon rangés dans des poches spéciales. Ou un simple sort… Il suffirait ensuite d'un sortilège d'amnésie pour que Ron n'en garde plus aucun souvenir.

 _Sans Pettigrow, Sirius restera à Azkaban._

Cette pensé le frappa. Non, il avait besoin de Pettigrow _vivant_. Il lui fallait juste attendre le bon moment pour révéler sa vraie nature… ou même attendre la troisième année. Avec ses connaissances du futur, il pourrait aisément attraper le rat.

« Il pourrait aussi bien être mort, on ne verrait pas la différence, soupira Ron, ignorant les pensées meurtrières d'Harry. Hier, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sort, je voulais changer sa couleur en jaune pour le rendre un peu plus drôle, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je vais te montrer. Regarde... »

Mais Harry ne le regardait plus. Tandis que Ron sortait une baguette de sa valise, lui fixait la porte avec impatience. Il _savait_ ce qui allait se produire…

« Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir. » entendit distraitement Harry.

À cet instant précis, Neville revint, accompagné d'une jeune fille vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien. » dit la fille.

Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire. Aucun doute, c'était Hermione.

« On n'a rien vu du tout. » répondit Ron, agacé.

Hermione ne prêta pas attention à sa réponse. Elle fixait la baguette que le roux tenait dans la main.

« Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant auprès d'Harry. On va voir si ça va marcher. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Ce qu'il pouvait détester son ton supérieur… Heureusement que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps.

Ron, pris au dépourvu, se racla la gorge :

« Bon, allons-y :

 _Soleil, jonquille et canari,_

 _Que ce gros gras rat gris,_

 _En jaune soit colorié_

 _De la tête jusqu'aux pieds_ _!_ »

Sans surprise, rien ne se produisit. Ron eut beau agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens sous les regards moqueurs de Neville, Hermione et Harry, le rat resta immobile et inchangé.

« C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? fit moqueusement Hermione. Pas très brillant, comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ? »

Elle avait débité cela très rapidement. Si Ron affichait un une expression stupéfaite, Harry, habitué, restait impassible, un petit sourire en coin.

« Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna le jeune Weasley.

— Harry Potter.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi ! J'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne_ , _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et _Les Grands Événements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle_.

— Je sais. » sourit Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron froncer les sourcils. Harry commença à paniquer, mais il fut sauvé par Hermione, qui reprit :

« Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle est une bonne maison aussi. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Elle et Neville s'en allèrent, laissant derrière eux Ron et Harry.

« J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, soupira le roux. Ce sortilège est complètement idiot. C'est George qui me l'a appris il devait savoir que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. »

Après cela, Harry suivit les conseils d'Hermione et sortit sa valise pour se changer. Ron fit de même, à contrecœur.

« C'est quoi, ton équipe de Quidditch préféré ? lui demanda Ron, plus tard.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais été élevé par des moldus..., soupira Harry.

— Ah, oui, c'est vrai..., fit le roux, l'air contrit. Tu veux que je t'explique ce que c'est ?

— Non, merci.

—Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? enchaîna très vite Ron, avant qu'il ne replonge dans l'un de ses livres. Il y a tout un article dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ , mais j'imagine qu'on ne lit pas ça chez les moldus. Des voleurs ont forcé un coffre à Gringotts.

— Je le sais, sourit Harry, prenant plaisir à démolir chacune des tentatives de Ron pour sympathiser avec lui. Quelqu'un a réussi à s'introduire dans une chambre forte, mais n'y a rien volé, puisque le coffre a été vidé plus tôt dans la journée. »

Le visage de Ron se décomposa, et Harry put enfin retourner à sa lecture. En réalité, Harry pensait toujours au cambriolage de la banque. Car celui-ci s'était déroulé peu après son passage à là-bas. Le schéma se répétait… Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce un hasard si Quirrell se trouvait là ce jour-ci – ou alors passait-il son été au Chaudron Baveur ? Dans ce cas, le simple passage de Hagrid lui aurait donné une sorte d'occasion d'agir. Une autre option lui suggérait que c'était Dumbledore qui avait fait en sorte que Quirrell s'introduise dans la banque ce jour-là, juste après le passage d'Harry.

Mais pourquoi Dumbledore tenait-il tant à ce qu'il soit impliqué là-dedans ?

On frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte du compartiment, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le nouveau venu : des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, un teint pâle et un petit air aristocratique. Si on pouvait encore douter du fait que ce soit Drago Malfoy, les deux gorilles présents derrière lui confirmaient très vite son identité.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

— C'est moi, acquiesça Harry, le visage neutre.

— Lui, c'est Crabbe, et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le blond d'un air détaché. Moi, je suis Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

— Enchanté, Dra... » commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par la toux pas si discrète que ça de Ron.

Le blond lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

« Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. »

Le blond lui tendit la main.

« Merci de ta proposition, Drago, répondit aimablement Harry. Mais je préfère me forger ma propre opinion sur les gens. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, à propos de certaines personnes. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en jetant un bref regard à Ron, qui les fixait avec ahurissement. Drago sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, car il sourit puis dit :

« Je comprends, fit-il, retirant sa main. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir rejoindre notre compartiment pour le reste du trajet.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, Drago. » sourit grandement Harry.

Il se leva, prit son livre et suivi Malefoy à l'extérieur du compartiment, sous le regard désemparé de Ron.

« Mais tu ne peux pas faire _ça_ ! hurla soudain celui-ci. C'est un Serpentard, il est mauvais, il sert Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

Harry et Drago continuèrent leur chemin, le blond ricanant sous les hurlements du roux, et Harry soupirant de soulagement – il était heureux de ne plus se trouver dans la même pièce que Weasley. Le futur Serpentard lui fit traverser plusieurs wagons avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent dans un compartiment où étaient déjà présents trois autres élèves : une jolie blonde était assise devant une rousse qui lui parlait avec animation, tandis qu'un garçon à l'air taciturne lisait un livre près de la fenêtre. Harry ne reconnut que le garçon et la blonde : Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass. Il ne se souvenait qu'avoir vaguement vu la dernière, sans pour autant connaître son nom. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux Serpentard dans sa première vie.

Alors qu'ils entrèrent, la rousse s'arrêta dans son monologue et toutes les têtes se tournèrent en sa direction.

« Je vous présente Harry Potter, sourit Malefoy. Harry, je te présente…

— Daphné Greengrass, le coupa la blonde, qui le fixait curieusement.

— Théodore Nott, dit celui-ci d'une voix si basse qu'Harry se félicita de déjà connaître le nom du garçon.

— Je m'appelle Tracey Davis ! se présenta joyeusement la rousse. C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ? Tu as vraiment tué l'autre con, là, Hitler bis ? T'as pas l'air si puissant que ça… C'est quoi ta recette pour tuer des mages noirs ? Tu pourras me l'apprendre ? Et c'est vrai que...

— Tracey ! l'arrêta Daphné, amusée. Laisse-le respirer, enfin ! tu l'embêtes. »

Harry fixait toujours Tracey avec ahurissement. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué ? Une personne avec autant d'énergie, ça se remarque ! Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Hermione. Il secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits, et s'installa à côté de Daphné. Drago s'assit en face de lui, et Crabe et Goyle avaient disparus il ne savait où.

« Désolée, lâcha Tracey, le visage rouge. J'ai tendance à m'emporter un peu...

— Je vois ça ! rit le Survivant. Et ce n'est rien, ne t'excuse pas. Pour répondre à tes questions, oui, je suis Harry Potter, non, je n'ai pas vraiment tué l'autre con, comme tu dis, et désolé, je n'ai pas de recettes pour tuer les mages noirs. »

Tracey sourit, tandis que Drago et Daphné le regardèrent curieusement.

« Comment ça, tu n'as pas tué Tu-Sais-Qui ? » s'enquit la blonde.

Harry grimaça. Il en avait trop dit… Il avait un point commun avec Hagrid, à présent, à moins que celui-ci ne le fasse exprès. Il laissa ses pensées de côté pour répondre à la blonde :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort, avoua-t-il. Juste... disparu. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, tandis que Daphné les haussait.

« Dis, est-ce que tu connais son nom ? demanda Tracey, changeant de sujet. Aucun d'eux ne veut me le dire. »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

— J'ai vécu dans le monde moldu. » expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Harry s'en étonna, son regard s'égarant vers Drago. Il acceptait la présence d'une Née-Moldue ?

« Tu as toi aussi vécu chez les moldus, non ? lança ce-dernier, devinant ses pensées. Son frère est aussi un sorcier. »

Le Survivant acquiesça. Il retint avec une peine une petite grimace. Il avait momentanément oublié que Malefoy avait des préjugés de Sang-Pur. S'il avait suivi Drago, c'était avant tout pour fuir Weasley. Et dans sa première vie, après la guerre, Drago était plus ouvert d'esprit. Il travaillait au Ministère, épousant une certaine Astoria Greengrass, et son fils était en couple avec une née-moldue, sans que le blond n'en éprouvât la moindre irritation. Lui et Harry entretenaient même une relation cordiale, ignorant leurs années d'animosité à Poudlard. Le Drago qu'il avait en face de lui voyait toujours ce que lui disait son père comme une vérité absolue. Il n'avait pas vécu la guerre, il n'avait pas été missionné pour tuer Dumbledore. Non, ce Drago-là pensait que les nés-moldus et les moldus étaient indignes de la magie, et que son arbre généalogique était vide de sang moldu, lui octroyant ainsi une supériorité face au reste des sorciers. Ce Drago-là ignorait tout des moldus, pensant que ce n'était que des bêtes idiotes sans plus de valeur qu'un troll qui se reproduisaient aussi vite que les Weasley.

Peut-être pourrait-il changer ça ? Peut-être même pourrait-il changer la mentalité de l'intégralité du monde sorcier, après avoir exercé sa vengeance ?

Harry secoua la tête. Non, c'était beaucoup trop ambitieux. Il se contenterait de ses plans, et il aviserait plus tard. Quittant ses sombres pensées, il revint à la réalité et se mit à discuter avec Daphné, Tracey et Drago.

Le reste du trajet passa ainsi, avec Tracey qui animait la conversation. Harry se surprit d'ailleurs à apprécier de plus en plus la jeune rousse.

« Les élèves de première année, par ici ! » criait Hagrid, une lanterne à la main.

Descendus du Poudlard Express, Daphné, Tracey, Drago et lui se dirigèrent vers le demi-géant. Harry croisa le regard haineux de Ron a la sortie du train. Il se surprit à s'en réjouir : au moins, le roux n'essayerait plus de l'influencer.

Hagrid mena les élèves au travers d'un sentier qui semblait plonger au cœur d'une forêt. Était-ce la Forêt Interdite ? Peut-être en existait-il d'autres que celle-ci dans le domaine de Poudlard… En tout cas, elle ne semblait pas si effrayante, même s'il voyait que Neville avait peur de se retrouver au milieu de tous ces arbres, dans cette obscurité.

« Vous apercevrez Poudlard au prochain tournant. » leur indiqua Hagrid.

Même s'il avait déjà vu Poudlard maintes et maintes fois, en temps de paix comme en temps de guerre, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être soufflé par la vision enchanteresse qu'offrait le vieux château, perché au sommet d'un rocher et brillant de toutes ses fenêtres. Les montagnes environnantes, le ciel étoilé et le reflet du château dans les eaux du Lac Noir ne faisait qu'embellir ce merveilleux tableau.

Ses camarades semblèrent partager son avis car ils lâchèrent tous une exclamation de surprise.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords du lac, où plusieurs barques les attendaient.

« Pas plus de quatre par barque ! » indiqua Hagrid.

Harry s'installa avec les futurs Serpentard. Il grimaça en voyant Ron s'asseoir avec Hermione et Neville. Mais il en fut vite détourné par Drago, qui avait quelques réticences à monter dans la barque :

« Mais pourquoi doit-on monter dans _ça_?! s'indigna-t-il. Je risque d'être mouillé ! Et ça ne me semble pas fiable. Qui nous dit que ça ne coulera pas ?

« Malefoy ! l'arrêta Tracey. Ce sont des barques _magiques_! Bien sûr que ça ne coulera pas ! Alors viens poser ton cul et remercie Merlin qu'il ne pleuve pas ! »

Drago ravala ses paroles et vint s'asseoir, un peu crispé. La traversé se fit en silence, tous étant absorbés par la contemplation du château, les barques glissant silencieusement sur les eaux aussi lisses que du verre du Lac Noir. Ils arrivèrent vite à destination, dans une sorte de crique souterraine, avant de débarquer sur le sol rocheux. Après avoir traversé un passage creusé dans la montagne, ils se retrouvèrent sur une grande étendue d'herbe. Le château, immense, se dressait encore en hauteur et paraissait d'autant plus impressionnant. Après une courte ascension vers l'entrée de Poudlard, ils arrivèrent devant de grandes portes en chêne massif.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Hagrid, promenant son regard sur les futurs élèves.

Alors, il leva son poing et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement. La silhouette du professeur McGonagall apparut et Hagrid dit :

« Voici les élèves de première année, professeur.

— Merci, Hagrid, répondit la directrice de Gryffondor. Je m'en occupe. »

McGonagall était comme dans ses souvenirs, bien que beaucoup plus jeune. Sa longue robe vert émeraude et son air sévère n'avaient jamais changé.

Le professeur de métamorphose les mena à travers l'immense hall d'entrée. À leur droite, Harry reconnut les portes de la Grande Salle, tandis qu'à leur gauche se trouvaient les escaliers menant aux étages. Devant eux, ils purent distinguer des marches sombres qui semblait descendre dans les profondeurs du château.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle exiguë, adjacente à la Grande Salle. Comme dans ses souvenirs, le professeur fit un discours pour leur expliquer en quoi consistaient les quatre maisons, le système des points et les salles communes. Puis, elle les abandonna là.

Aussitôt, les élèves se mirent à chuchoter, débattant sur la cérémonie. Chacun émettait sa propre hypothèse, allant du combat de troll jusqu'à l'épreuve de sortilèges. Il entendit même quelqu'un dire que c'était les fantômes des Fondateurs qui décideraient de leur sort. En fait, ils étaient tous terrifiés, et Harry se souvenait bien de sa propre terreur alors qu'Hermione chuchotait qu'elle avait appris tous ses sorts.

« Que penses-tu que ce sera, toi ? » lui demanda Daphné, le visage blême.

Tracey était étrangement calme et Drago était plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je pense que ce sera un artefact qui lira en nous, pour savoir quelle maison nous conviendrait le mieux. » avança Harry, sereinement.

Ils parurent tous trois rassurés, mais n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que des formes vaporeuses et blanches apparurent dans la pièce, provoquant les cris des élèves.

« Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance, dit un fantôme qu'Harry reconnut comme le Moine Gras.

— Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

— Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ? »

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence. Harry soupçonnait les fantômes de faire le même manège à chaque rentrée. Difficile d'ignorer quel jour on était, ni dans quelle pièce on se trouvait.

« J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps.

— Allons-y, maintenant, dit la voix brusque du professeur McGonagall. La cérémonie va commencer. »

Les fantômes disparurent un à un, traversant le mur qui les séparait de l'autre pièce, tandis que le professeur leur ordonnait de se mettre en rang. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle. Harry fut heureux de retrouver ce lieu, dans lequel il avait vécu pendant six ans. Il était heureux de retrouver Poudlard…

Les autres élèves, apeurés, fixaient tous le plafond pour ignorer les regards des élèves plus âgés vers eux. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le Choixpeau, et soudainement, Harry prit peur. L'artefact allait _pénétrer son esprit_! Il _verrait_! Il verrait tout ! Sa première vie, sa mort, le Jeu… Alors qu'une déchirure s'ouvrait pour entamer la chanson, son cœur se mit à battre follement.

Il fut tellement préoccupé qu'il ne prêta aucune attention aux dires du Choixpeau. Ce ne fut que lorsque la salle applaudit qu'il sortit de ses pensées.

Alors que le professeur McGonagall appelait le premier élève, son regard s'égara vers la table des professeurs. Chacun d'eux semblait plus jeune que dans son souvenir. Il croisa le regard haineux de Rogue, celui douloureux et plein de convoitise de Quirrell, et les yeux bleus et intrigués de Dumbledore. En sentant son esprit effleuré, Harry s'empressa de détourner les yeux, tandis qu'il projeta certaines pensées au vieux fou, telles que « _pourquoi j'ai un nom de famille en P ?_ », « _j'espère ne pas être à Serpentard_ » et « _Gryffondor à l'air d'être une bonne maison_ ». Peu à peu, il sentit la présence dans son esprit s'effacer.

Les élèves se succédèrent sous le Choixpeau. Susan Bones fut répartie à Poufsouffle. Crabe, Goyle, Daphné, Drago et Tracey finirent à Serpentard. Michael Corner – Harry grimaça – se retrouva à Serdaigle. Hermione resta un long moment sous le Choixpeau avant que celui-ci ne crie : « GRYFFONDOR ! ».

Puis, vint son tour : « Potter, Harry. »

Instantanément, le silence se fit dans la salle. L'évocation de son nom, que ce soit dans sa première vie ou ici, produisait le même effet. Partout dans la salle, des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre : « _Harry Potter ?_ », « _Le Harry Potter ?_ », « _Il ne ressemble pas au Harry Potter des livres ! Il n'a pas de lunettes._ », « _C'est vraiment lui ?_ »…

Ignorant tout cela, Harry s'avança, serein, vers le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, qui lui tomba devant les yeux.

« _Oh..._ » commença la voix du couvre-chef dans sa tête. « _Que voici ? Tu es plein de surprises, Harry Potter. Tu es l'un des élèves les plus vieux que je n'ai jamais recouvert… Ah ! ne sois pas surpris ! Pensais-tu vraiment que tes défenses en occlumancie allaient pouvoir me résister, à moi, qui fut enchanté par les fondateurs eux-mêmes ?_ »

Harry grimaça. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais il avait quand même espéré.

« _Où vais-je te répartir, cette fois ? Penses-tu vouloir éviter Serpentard, comme tu l'as vécu ? Réfléchis, mon garçon… Est-ce que Gryffondor t'a vraiment aidé, dans ta vie ? Avec la fin que cela t'a donné, dupé par tous, on ne peut pas dire que la maison du Lion t'ait vraiment aidé en ce sens. Alors que Serpentard… Serpentard t'aurais aidé à déceler toute tromperie. Et puis, je vois dans ton esprit… tu as des plans, contre tes ennemis. Ces plans, pleins de la roublardise des Serpentard, et remplis de la vengeance qui emporterait un Gryffondor. Alors, que choisir ? Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas une maison plus neutre, à l'abri de tous soupçons ? N'y as-tu pas pensé ? Si tu te retrouves à Serpentard, tu devras en permanence faire attention, non ? Alors… Qu'en penses-tu ?_ »

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **I.** _« neuf sens »_ – Contrairement à ce qu'on nous apprend, nous avons neuf sens (peut-être plus, mais on est sûr de ces neuf sens). C'est Aristote, philosophe, poète et piètre scientifique de l'Antiquité (il a quand même conclu – on ne sait pas comment – que nous étions constitués de feu, d'air, de terre et d'eau – et il s'est planté un nombre incalculable de fois dans ses… réflexions scientifiques) qui a prouvé d'une manière particulièrement brillante que l'homme possède cinq sens (pas un de plus !) : « L'homme n'a que cinq sens… parce qu'il n'en a pas d'autres ». Je vous laisse imaginer le génie du mec. Aujourd'hui, on peut être sûr que l'homme à au moins neuf sens : l'ouïe, l'odorat, le touché, la vue, le goût, mais aussi la thermoception (sens permettant la perception de température), la nociception (sens de la douleur), l'équilibroception (sens de l'équilibre, avec l'oreille interne...) et la proprioception (c'est le sens qui permet de savoir où se trouve le reste de notre corps : si vous fermez les yeux, vous pouvez sans problème applaudir et toucher le bout de votre nez alors même que vous ne voyez pas vos mains, et encore moins votre nez). On parle aussi de l'écholocation qui est la capacité de se repérer grâce à un son : si vous fermez les yeux et que vous entendez un bruit provenant de votre droite, vous savez qu'il provient de votre droite. Voilà, c'était la minute science ! On remerciera Aristote et Saint Bruce.

 **II.** _« l'occlumancie »_ – Je sais que les protections que j'ai faites sont un peu clichées… Je sais aussi que beaucoup de choses dans ma fanfictions sont clichées. Ça reste ma première fanfiction et, même si je m'investis dans l'histoire, je considère cette fic comme un essai, un test, pour mon écriture. Donc vous constaterez que je ne cherche pas particulièrement à éviter la facilité, niveau intrigue. Du moins pour ce début.

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	6. Neville

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

 **fanbook :** Oui, il a finalement réussi à envoyer sa lettre à Poudlard, c'est sous-entendu. Si j'ai montré ce passage avec la lettre, c'était pour montrer qu'il l'avait reçue. Merci pour ton commentaire :)

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Corrigé le :** Vendredi 10 octobre 2018

 **Publié le :** Lundi 13 novembre 2017

* * *

 **Précédemment (C5) :** Harry reçoit enfin sa lettre d'admission. Entre temps, il a établi de solides défenses mentales – du moins, pour un début.

Le premier septembre, il déjoue toutes les tentatives de manipulation de Ron de le Poudlard Express. Il se retient de justesse de tuer Queudver. Il croise Hermione et Neville, et profite de la visite de Drago pour fuir dans son compartiment sous les cris de Ron. Là, il rencontre Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis, avec qui il sympathise.

Vient le moment de la répartition. On pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête, entamant une discussion avec lui.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie I

 **Chapitre 6 : Neville**

* * *

 _Je te laisse choisir, cette fois. Je me fie à ta sagesse, Choixpeau._

L'artefact se tu, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Finalement, il dit :

« _Je te souhaite bonne chance, Harry Potter._ »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Choixpeau cria :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Harry se leva, satisfait, et reposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il remarqua que la Grande Salle était silencieuse. Tout le monde le fixait, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage du professeur McGonagall. Elle était immobile, à tel point qu'il aurait pu la confondre avec une statue.

Harry décida d'ignorer tout ces regards, et se dirigea dignement vers sa nouvelle maison. Ce fut Tracey qui applaudit la première, vite suivie par Daphné et Drago. Bientôt, ce fut toute la maison de Serpentard qui l'applaudit.

Avec un sourire, il alla s'asseoir avec les camarades de son année, qui l'accueillirent avec chaleur. Finalement, McGonagall sembla reprendre ses esprits et la répartition continua.

Mais Harry sentait toujours les regards abasourdis de la moitié de la grande salle sur lui. Des chuchotements commencèrent peu à peu à émerger partout dans la salle. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner le sujet de leurs conversations.

C'était prévisible, après tout...

À la table des professeurs, le professeur Rogue le fixait avec un mélange de colère, d'étonnement et de curiosité – mais il semblait par-dessus tout très troublé. Le reste des professeurs semblait ébranlé. Mais ce qu'Harry ne pouvait ignorer, c'était le regard perçant et grave de Dumbledore. Il sentit de nouveau son esprit être pénétré, mais Harry s'empressa de bombarder le directeur de fausses pensées et d'inutiles et faux souvenirs.

Harry le devinait aisément froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il sentait la présence dans son esprit disparaître.

« Weasley, Ronald ! » appela le professeur McGonagall.

 _Le brun releva la tête. On posa le Choixpeau sur Weasley et, à peine cinq secondes plus tard, l'artefact annonça : « POUFSOUFFLE ! »_

 _Le roux resta un instant immobile. Puis, il se leva rageusement et jeta le Choixpeau au professeur de Métamorphose. Personne n'applaudit, alors que, dans le silence qui régnait dans la salle, le jeune Weasley se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle maison._

Harry secoua la tête, et sorti de sa rêverie. Il est vrai que cela aurait été amusant de voir Ron à Poufsouffle, mais c'était très peu probable.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le Choixpeau, qui était toujours sur la tête de Weasley, cria : « GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table des Rouge et Or applaudit bruyamment, tandis que Ronald s'avançait fièrement vers celle-ci. Au passage, le nouveau Gryffondor jeta un regard noir à la table des Serpentard, notamment vers Harry.

Celui-ci soupira. Si dans cette vie, Drago était son allié – ou ami ? –, Ron était ici son ennemi. Mais entre un traître et un allié, le choix était vite fait.

Un coup d'œil rapide vers le blond lui fit reconsidérer ses pensées... Par sa famille, Malefoy restait un futur Mangemort. Il devait rester prudent.

« Alors, Potter..., susurra une élève plus âgée, peu après la fin de la répartition et du discours de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Serpentard ? »

La Serpentard qui avait parlé devait être en cinquième année – _au moins_ , pensa Harry en remarquant son insigne de préfète. Blonde, les yeux clairs étincelants de malice, elle attendait sa réponse avec un sourire amusé.

« La question est : pourquoi ne serais-je pas à Serpentard, mais ailleurs ? » déclara le Survivant.

Tous les autres Serpentard, une lueur appréciatrice dans le regard, approuvèrent de la tête.

« Pourtant, tes deux parents ont été répartis à Gryffondor, enchaîna l'élève.

— Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont élevé, rétorqua Harry. Le Choixpeau ne juge pas notre sang, mais notre esprit.

« Futé, pour un première année..., murmura avec amusement l'élève. Et qui donc t'a élevé ? »

Le visage d'Harry se ferma quelques centièmes de secondes, mais ce fut juste assez pour que son interlocutrice le remarque :

« Je me suis débrouillé seul. »

Alors, avec un sourire accueillant, l'élève se présenta :

« Gemma Farley, préfète de cinquième année. Bienvenue à Serpentard. »

Dans sa première vie, alors qu'il était en deuxième année, lui et Ron avaient pénétré la salle commune des Serpentard sous une fausse apparence, croyant naïvement qu'ils allaient découvrir qui était l'héritier de Serpentard en interrogeant Malefoy... Enfin, c'était son cas ; Harry ne savait pas si Ron était au courant que leur petite expédition dans le repaire des serpents était vaine.

Bref. À ce moment-là, il n'avait pas prêté grande attention à la salle commune. La pièce était vaste, mais peu éclairée, et la couleur verte était prédominante – due en grande partie à la lumière du lac, qu'on apercevait par les fenêtres, et à des lampes rondes suspendues à des chaînes, qui projetaient une douce lumière verdâtre dans toute la pièce. Quelques crânes décoraient la salle, et une grande cheminée entourée de canapés en cuir réchauffait la pièce. Le tout ne donnait pas un aspect très chaleureux, mais l'ambiance y était calme. Et cela correspondait parfaitement à Harry. Il ne regrettait pas la Salle Commune des Gryffondors qui, bien qu'accueillante, avait fini par le lasser avec le rouge prédominant.

La préfète leur fit l'habituel discours :

« Bienvenue à Serpentard, la maison de la ruse et de l'ambition. Je suis la préfète Gemma Farley. Tout d'abord, je veux que vous sachiez quelques petites choses. Vous connaissez sûrement la réputation de notre maison... on dit que nous pratiquons la magie noire, et que nous ne sommes que des racistes obsédés par le sang. Évitez de croire ce que vous racontent les autres maisons : personne ne pratique de magie noire ici, et si quelques-uns ici sont – malheureusement – simples d'esprits, c'est aussi le cas dans les autres maisons ! Certes, je ne nie pas le fait que nous ayons formé au cours des ans plusieurs grands experts en magie noire, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle aussi ! La seule différence, c'est qu'eux refusent de l'admettre. Il est aussi vrai que, jadis, la tradition voulait que nous n'acceptions que des élèves issus des plus grandes lignées de sorciers et de sorcières. Mais, aujourd'hui, beaucoup de Serpentard ont au moins un parent Moldu. Tout le monde ici connaît Merlin et ses exploits. Eh bien figurez-vous qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, même si les autres maisons n'aiment pas beaucoup en parler. »

Harry se fichait un peu de savoir quelle maison était la meilleure : il avait quitté ces querelles d'écoliers il y a bien longtemps. Mais il devait avouer qu'il trouvait un certain charme à cette maison... Et il n'avait jamais su que Merlin avait été à Serpentard, ni qu'il avait étudié à Poudlard. Tout le monde voyait en lui un vieillard particulièrement doué en magie. Alors il était surprenant d'apprendre que l'enchanteur avait été dans la maison du Serpent.

« Mais inutile de nous attarder sur ce que nous ne sommes pas. Parlons plutôt de ce que nous sommes : la maison la plus géniale et la plus provocatrice de Poudlard. Ici, quand on joue à quelque chose, c'est uniquement pour gagner. L'honneur et les traditions des Serpentard sont des valeurs qui nous tiennent à cœur. Nous imposons aussi le respect à tous nos camarades de classe. Il est vrai qu'à cause de notre réputation de sinistre mémoire, ce respect est parfois teinté de peur. Mais nous ne sommes pas mauvais au fond. Nous ressemblons à notre emblème, le serpent : nous sommes sinueux, puissants et souvent incompris. »

Gemma Farley expliqua ensuite que les Serpentard se devaient d'être unis en dehors de la salle commune : la maison de Salazar avait tendance à se retrouver seule face aux autres maisons. Puis elle enchaîna sur une des valeurs de la maison : la grandeur. Si le Choixpeau les avait envoyés ici, c'était qu'il avait décelé en eux de potentiels grands sorciers, qui feraient de grandes choses. Enfin, après un mot à propos du Baron Sanglant et du mot de passe, ils purent regagner leurs dortoirs...

... et s'il avait apprécié la salle commune, il ne pouvait qu'en être de même avec les dortoirs. Toujours dans la même ambiance verdâtre, la pièce comptait trois lits à baldaquin, tendus en soie verte et brodée en argent. Les murs en pierre grise étaient camouflés par des tapisseries médiévales retraçant les exploits d'illustres Serpentard. Par la fenêtre, Harry pouvait même apercevoir quelques poissons nager nonchalamment.

« Je doute que les autres maisons aient des dortoirs aussi magnifiques que ceux-là. » dit Drago, s'asseyant sur un lit près de la fenêtre.

Harry ne savait pas à quoi ressemblaient les autres dortoirs, mais celui de Serpentard était sans conteste bien meilleur que celui de Gryffondor. Harry prit le deuxième lit, à côté de Drago, tandis que Blaise Zabini se contentait du lit près de la porte. Les autres garçons – Théodore Nott, Crabbe et Goyle – dormaient dans une autre pièce.

Ce soir-là, Harry s'endormit avec le bruit relaxant du clapotis de l'eau contre la fenêtre.

La première semaine de cours fut quelque peu périlleuse. Non pas que les cours soient difficiles à suivre – non, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être pris pour un gamin de cinq ans. Ce qui était plus compliqué, c'était de ne pas montrer sa maîtrise avancée de la magie. Cela était plutôt simple dans les matières théoriques, comme l'Astronomie ou l'Histoire. Le professeur Chourave, en Botanique, ne leur donnait que des travaux pratiques – rien qui ne nécessitait sa puissance magique. Les cours du professeur Quirrell ne se résumaient qu'à des bégayements, tandis qu'il séchait systématiquement ceux du professeur Binns.

Seules restaient les trois matières les plus importantes : Sortilèges, Métamorphoses et Potions.

En métamorphose et en sortilèges, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que sa gestuelle et sa prononciation soient les plus mauvaises possibles, mettant peu de conviction dans ses enchantements. Il utilisait d'ailleurs sa baguette en plume de phénix. Il n'utilisait sa baguette au sept bois uniquement lorsqu'il était sûr d'être seul. Il avait aussi la première baguette qu'il avait acheté, perdue au fin fond de sa valise.

Et pour les potions, il n'avait pas encore eu de cours avec le professeur Rogue.

« D'après les autres classes, ce professeur est assez sévère, dit Tracey, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots.

— N'importe quoi ! s'emporta Drago. C'est le plus grand maître des potions de ce pays, et c'est un honneur d'être ses élèves ! Les autres élèves disent ça uniquement car il est directeur de notre maison.

— Laisse-moi deviner..., susurra Daphné. C'est ton père qui te l'a dit ? »

Drago s'empourpra, tandis que Tracey, Harry et Daphné éclatèrent de rire.

« On est les premiers ? » s'étonna Drago, pour changer de sujet.

En effet, devant la porte de la salle de cours, personne n'était encore présent.

« C'est grâce à Harry et à son incroyable sens de l'orientation ! » dit Daphné en fixant Harry, toujours suspicieuse face à cette explication.

C'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvée pour justifier le fait qu'il arrivait à se repérer dans le château comme si un plan était imprimé dans son cerveau. Sur ce coup-là, il aurait dû faire plus attention.

Bientôt, le reste des Serpentard arrivèrent, vite suivis des Gryffondor.

« Voilà les Sang-de-Bou... » commença Drago, interrompu par le coup de coude de Harry.

Le blond ne s'en plaignit même pas. Harry lui avait interdit de prononcer ce mot devant lui, lui rappelant que sa mère était une Née-Moldue. À chaque fois qu'il bafouait cette interdiction, ses côtes recevaient son coude. Le blond avait d'abord protesté, mais il s'était vite soumis devant Daphné qui lui criait de montrer du respect envers Harry – mais aussi devant une légère intrusion spirituelle d'Harry, qui n'avait fait que légèrement l'influencer.

La première chose que vit Harry lorsqu'il entra dans la classe fut le regard haineux de Rogue. Apparemment, il ne digérait toujours pas de voir le fils de son pire ennemi dans sa maison.

Le Maître des Potions fit l'appel, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son nom – Harry fit mine de se tenir droit, et fit en sorte de montrer un visage neutre.

« Harry Potter... notre nouvelle... célébrité. »

Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise Zabini ricanèrent.

 _Célébrité ? Comment ça ?_ pensa très fort Harry, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il tenait à ce que Rogue ne soit pas son ennemi, dans cette vie. Il avait un profond respect pour cet homme, et faire de lui son allié serait avantageux. Il lui fallait donc d'abord démontrer son innocence face aux accusations de Rogue – son arrogance, sa ressemblance avec son père... Il avait déjà atténué les similitudes _physiques_ avec son père : il ne lui restait plus qu'à prouver qu'il n'était pas James Potter _mentalement_.

S'ensuivit alors le poétique discours de Rogue, qu'Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Il focalisait son attention sur un souvenir, qu'il essayait de rendre le plus net et réaliste possible, se préparant à le mettre en avant dans son esprit. Il ne sortit de sa rêverie qu'au mot « cornichon », un mot qui l'avait marqué dans sa première vie.

« Potter ! cria soudain Rogue, faisant sursauter toute la classe, hormis Harry qui s'y était attendu. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Aussitôt, il projeta son souvenir au premier plan de son esprit. C'était un souvenir où il lisait un vieux livre de notes, à propos des potions. Il ouvrait le livre, voyait le nom « Lily Evans » écrit sur la première page, et commençait à lire l'écriture couchée et soignée de sa mère. Bien sûr, c'était un faux souvenir. Il se souvenait du coffre que sa mère avait légué à Pétunia – qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé –, ainsi que de son écriture en lisant son testament. Il avait pioché un souvenir où il lisait un livre, avait remplacé les mots par d'autres tout en les écrivant à la manière de sa mère.

« On obtient un somnifère appelé la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Il est tellement puissant que son seul antidote est la potion Wiggenweld, monsieur. »

Rogue parut troublé. Harry ressentit une légère intrusion, et le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« Un coup de chance..., murmura-t-il. Essayons encore : où peut-on trouver un bézoard ?

— Dans l'estomac d'un chèvre, professeur.

— Baissez votre main, Granger ! fit Rogue, irrité. Je m'attends à ce que vous preniez exemple sur monsieur Potter ! Ouvre vos livres page quatorze et réalisez-moi cette potion anti-furoncles ! »

* * *

De tout le weekend, personne ne vit Harry. Celui-ci se cachait dans la Salle sur Demande, à visiter la Salle des Objets Cachés. Plusieurs artefacts lui semblaient intéressants, et il fit une trouvaille passionnante : un carnet rempli de sortilèges inventés par un certain Tommen Nott. Il lui vint à l'idée de vider cette salle et d'en trier les objets. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour le faire lui-même : si seulement il avait des elfes de maisons...

Autre utilité qu'il trouva à la pièce : l'entraînement. Son arrivé à Poudlard signait la réduction de ses exercices. Mais cette pièce constituait une autre alternative, et cela suffirait pour l'instant.

Il y avait autre chose qu'il espérait trouver en venant dans cette pièce : qui était Lucretia Fawley ? Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle était l'une des personnes qui aurait dû s'occuper de lui. Et qu'elle était probablement une Greengrass, à cet instant. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Daphné ?

« Qui est Lucretia Fawley ? » demanda Harry à la Salle sur Demande.

Un gros livre relié apparut à ses pieds. Il tenta de le soulever – ce qu'il réussit avec beaucoup de difficulté – et le posa sur une table à proximité. En le feuilletant rapidement, il se rendit compte que c'était la liste des élèves de 1950 à 1980. Rapidement, il arriva dans la promotion de ses parents : Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Alice Greengrass, Lucretia Fawley... Cette dernière avait été répartie à Poufsouffle.

C'était très bien, tout ça, mais ça ne l'aidait pas plus que ça. Peut-être devrait-il se remettre à la recherche du coffre de sa mère, pour y trouver des informations ?

 _Dans tous les cas_ , se dit-il en sortant de la salle, _je dois demander à Daphné_.

Le lundi matin, avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, ses trois amis l'assaillirent, le questionnant sur sa disparition de ce weekend.

« Je voulais juste être au calme, grommela-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet. Dis-moi, Daphné, est-ce que tu ne connaîtrais pas une certaine Lucre... »

L'arrivé du courrier le coupa dans sa phrase. Une chouette lâcha une lettre dans son assiette. Il fronça les sourcils ; qui pouvait bien lui écrire ?

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je sais que tu es libre cet après-midi. Je t'invite à prendre le thé chez moi, aux alentours de quatre heures. J'aimerai savoir comment s'est passée ta première semaine. Réponds-moi avec Hedwige._

 _Hagrid._

Harry était perplexe. Il s'en souvenait, la dernière fois, le demi-géant lui avait envoyé cette invitation le premier vendredi. Pourquoi ce retard ? Un coup de Dumbledore ? Était-ce dû à l'impression qu'il avait donné à Hagrid ?

 _Es-tu vraiment en train de disserter sur une divergence par rapport à ta première vie ?_ se dit-il. Il secoua la tête et rangea le papier dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? l'interrogera Drago.

— Une invitation de Hagrid à prendre le thé, fit-il avec honnêteté.

— Pourrais-je venir ? s'enquit Tracey.

— Chez ce domestique ? fit Drago, avec une grimace de dégout. Je préfère rester ici, au propre. »

— Je viens aussi ! » s'exclama Daphné.

Son intervention lui rappela sa question, et son esprit fit le lien : Hagrid connaissait ses parents, et il devait sûrement savoir des choses sur Lucretia Fawley.

La journée passa, lentement et sûrement. Il continua à rater ses exercices, il discuta avec ses amis et il se disputa avec Weasley. Une sorte de routine commençait à s'installer.

Enfin arriva l'heure de sa visite chez Hagrid. Accompagné de Daphné et de Tracey, ils abandonnèrent Drago dans la salle commune. Ils traversèrent le château, puis arrivèrent dans le parc. Il pouvait apercevoir la cabane du demi-géant, ce qui lui fit remonter quelques souvenirs. Ceux-ci auraient pu être joyeux, mais ils avaient tous un goût amer, maintenant qu'il savait à quel point il avait vécu dans le mensonge.

Ce fut Tracey qui frappa à la porte, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

« Oui, oui ! j'arrive ! » leur parvint la voix étouffée de Hagrid.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un visage souriant les accueilli.

« Harry ! s'exclama le demi-géant. Je suis heureux de te revoir ! Je vois que tu es venu avec des amies. »

Tout en disant cela, il s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

« Hagrid, je vous présente Tracey Davis et Daphné Greengrass. »

Ils discutèrent tout d'abord de la rentrée, des cours, de Poudlard... jusqu'à ce que :

« Hagrid, Daphné, j'aurais une question. » intervint Harry.

Les deux concernés, ainsi que Tracey – cette éternelle curieuse ! –, se penchèrent sur la table pour l'écouter.

« Vous ne connaitriez pas une certaine Lucr... » débuta-t-il, avant que son cerveau ne lui crie qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Hagrid. Dumbledore ne devait pas savoir qu'il s'intéressait à Lucretia Fawley, auquel cas il se douterait de quelque chose. Vite, il lui fallait trouver un autre nom ! « ...euh, Alice Greengrass ? »

Harry se félicita mentalement. Il avait lu ce nom juste avant celui de Lucretia, et ça concernait toujours Daphné.

« Oh, oui, je me souviens d'Alice Greengrass – j'ai toujours pas l'habitude de l'appeler Londubat. » dit Hagrid, à la plus grande surprise de Harry. _Londubat ?_ « En fait, je me souviens surtout d'elle car sa meilleure amie a failli épouser le frère d'Alice, Pierre Greengrass, mais c'est finalement la sœur de sa meilleure amie, Lucia Fawley, qui l'a épousé. Ça les a toutes les deux embrouillé, et ça a impliqué ta mère, Harry. »

Ce fut avec une grande difficulté que Harry parvint à suivre. _La sœur de qui ? Le frère, la meilleure amie ? Hein !? Lucia Fawley ? Ma mère ?!_

« Alice est ma tante, expliqua Daphné. C'est la sœur de mon père, Pierre. Et ma mère, Lucia. Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle ? »

 _Pourquoi je m'intéresse à Alice Greengrass ?_ s'affola Harry. _Alice Greengrass... Londubat ? Alice Londubat ? La mère de Neville !_

« Je m'intéresse à Neville Londubat. Alice est sa mère, avoua Harry.

— Lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'intéresser chez ce pauvre Gryffondor ? »

Harry haussa les épaules : « C'est utile d'avoir des relations dans les autres maisons. »

Il chercha fébrilement du regard une échappatoire à cette discussion. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le journal abandonné sur la table.

« Que racontent les nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il, indiquant la Gazette d'un geste de la tête.

Tracey s'en saisit. Au fil de sa lecture, ses yeux se plissèrent et elle fronça les sourcils. Finalement, elle dit : « Gringotts a été cambriolé. »

Daphné lui arracha la Gazette des mains et la lut à haute voix :

 _L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 26 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire. Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour._

 _« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire » a déclaré le porte-parole de la banque._

« Oh... ne vous souciez pas de cette affaire, fit le demi-géant. Le voleur va très vite être retrouvé. De toute façon, rien n'a été volé.

— Oui, justement ! s'exclama Tracey, réfléchissant à toute allure. Le coffre avait été vidé le même jour, comme si on savait déjà qu'une personne allait essayer de le voler. C'est étrange...

— Tu as raison, acquiesça Daphné, les sourcils froncés. Et ce que contenait le coffre ne pouvait être de l'argent : le voleur avait à sa disposition des milliers de coffres, et pourtant, seul le coffre vide a été ouvert. C'est donc forcément un objet, une relique, un livre... quelque chose qui a de la valeur. Et ça doit être petit, suffisamment pour le sortir de la banque sans être remarqué. »

Harry était impressionné. Ce que lui, Hermione et l'autre roux avaient déduis en une année, Daphné et Tracey le devinaient en quelques secondes, avec beaucoup moins d'éléments qu'ils n'en avaient eu dans sa première vie. Après tout, elles ne savaient pas que Hagrid avait récupéré un petit paquet. Et pourtant... pourtant, elles avaient deviné que c'était un petit objet. Du génie.

« Et si cet objet de valeur a été retiré de Gringotts..., murmura Daphné, excitée.

— ... c'est qu'il a été placé en sécurité à Poudlard ! » termina Tracey.

Pendant un instant, Daphné et Tracey se regardèrent avec passion, les yeux pétillants d'excitation. On aurait dit qu'elles partageaient leurs pensées, que plus rien n'existait à part elles et cette énigme à résoudre.

« Le deuxième étage ! » s'écrièrent-t-elles en même temps, le visage éclairé par la joie.

Harry se surprit à sourire. Il vit aussi Hagrid sourire, un air satisfait sur le visage. Ne devrait-il pas désapprouver ? Quand Tracey et Daphné se calmèrent, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, le demi-géant se racla la gorge et dit :

« Vous auriez pas dû le découvrir... Mais j'imagine que c'est trop tard. Tout ce que je peux vous demander, c'est de n'en parler à personne et d'oublier tout ça, compris ? »

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent.

« Bien, fit Hagrid. Je pense pour vous qu'il est l'heure de s'en aller. »

* * *

Bien évidemment, Daphné et Tracey ne respectèrent pas ce qu'avait dit Hagrid ; elles s'empressèrent de tout raconter à Drago.

« Évite d'en parler à ton père, lui conseilla Harry. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à tout obtenir de lui, sans jamais rien faire par toi-même. Ton père n'a pas à penser à ta place. Et avoue que c'est bien plus valorisant et excitant de résoudre cette énigme par soi-même. »

Drago sembla touché par ces paroles. Depuis, c'était toujours le plus impliqué dans leurs recherches. Ils venaient chaque jour à la bibliothèque, faisant des recherches sur les objets magiques les plus connus. Ils avaient déjà une petite liste de leurs suppositions : Excalibur, les Reliques de la Mort (Daphné pensait qu'elles n'existaient pas), le Graal (il n'y avait aucune trace de son existence), le Diadème de Serdaigle, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, l'Épée de Gryffondor...

« Il n'y a pas de relique appartenant à Serpentard ? s'étonna Tracey.

— Si, répondit Daphné. Mais il en est fait très peu mention, à tel point qu'on ne sait pas de quel objet il s'agit. »

Il y avait aussi quelques artefacts dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler, comme Illumination.

« C'est une lame faite de feu et de lumière, découvrit Drago. D'après un vieux texte écrit en hiéroglyphes, elle appartiendrait à un vaste monde souterrain que les rayons du soleil peuvent néanmoins atteindre. »

Drago secoua la tête : « Il n'y a vraiment aucune logique. »

Autres objets : l'Orbe des Dieux et la Boussole des Symboles. Autant de noms mystérieux qui n'évoquaient rien à Harry. D'après quelques recherches, l'Orbe serait une sorte de puits de connaissances qui posséderait les effets de l'Imperium. Concernant la Boussole des Symboles, Harry découvrit que derrière ce nom en rimes se cachait un artefact capable de communiquer avec la Magie **(I)**.

Toutes ces recherches étaient instructives, même s'il ne l'avait pas pensé au début. Il avait d'abord cru que chercher quelque chose qu'il connaissait déjà aurait été ennuyant.

« C'est bien, on a plein d'objets, mais on n'est pas foutus de savoir si l'un d'eux est réellement ce que l'on cherche ou non, fit un jour remarquer Tracey.

— Langage, reprocha Daphné.

— On devrait peut-être tenter notre chance du côté d'Hagrid. » commenta Drago.

Harry se désintéressa de la conversation. Il venait de voir entrer dans la bibliothèque Hermione et Neville.

« Je reviens, je vais chercher un livre. » dit-il à ses amis, qui ne l'entendirent pas.

Il se dirigea vers la table qu'avaient pris les deux Gryffondor et s'assit en face d'eux. Leur table était pleine de livres de Quidditch.

 _Le cours de Vol est pour bientôt_ , se souvint-t-il.

Ils relevèrent les yeux. Hermione parut surprise de le voir, tandis que Neville blêmissait en fixant l'écusson cousu sur son uniforme.

« Que veux-tu ? » fit sèchement Hermione, jetant un discret coup d'œil au serpent sur sa poitrine.

 _Elle aussi ?_ s'étonna-t-il.

« Au départ, je voulais faire connaissance. Là, j'ai plutôt envie de vous lancer un sort. » sourit-t-il méchamment.

Les deux Gryffondor perdirent leurs couleurs, et Hermione glissa sa main dans sa poche – là où se trouvait sa baguette, devina Harry. C'était désolant de les voir se comporter ainsi. Alors certes, il aimait provoquer la peur, mais il n'aimait pas qu'Hermione ait peur de lui. Pas _elle_. Habituellement, c'était lui qui avait peur d'elle.

« Je plaisante. » rit-il.

Les deux Gryffondors ne se détendirent pas pour autant.

« Allons, Hermione, tu es intelligente. Je suis surpris que tu croies en ces préjugés sur les Serpentard... »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry la coupa : « Ne le nie pas. Entre nous, réfléchis à qui te traite le mieux : moi, ou les Gryffondor ? Tu es sûr que c'est moi, le méchant ? »

Il avait plusieurs fois remarqué les Gryffondors, notamment Ron Weasley, se moquer d'elle pour son intelligence, son sérieux et son amour des livres. Harry se leva, non sans laisser les deux lions songeurs.

« Ah, et aussi : il y a des choses qu'on ne peut apprendre dans les livres, comme les dons, les talents et les sentiments. Tu peux lire autant de livres que tu veux, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu seras bonne sur un balai. Tu ne peux y arriver que par l'entraînement. Dis-toi juste qu'il faut que tu aies confiance en toi. »

* * *

Un jeudi, Harry passa la soirée dans la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci avait pris l'apparence d'une pièce chaleureuse. Assis sur un fauteuil, il profitait de la cheminée tout en lisant un livre de la bibliothèque qu'offrait la salle. C'était un simple roman. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se détendre.

Malgré cela, son esprit était en ébullition. Il n'arrivait pas à se plonger dans le livre, lisant les mots sans les comprendre. Ce qui le tracassait, c'était le sortilège de trace qu'il avait sur lui. Non pas la Trace, posé sur sa baguette de Phénix, mais un simple sortilège de trace qui pouvait indiquer sa position à n'importe quel moment. Il venait à peine de s'en rappeler. Hier, alors qu'il se rendait dans la Salle sur Demande, il avait croisé Dumbledore dans les couloirs. Après qu'il eut vérifié ses défenses mentales en catastrophes, le directeur lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait au septième étage.

S'il n'avait pas demandé à Bill d'enlever ce sortilège, c'était parce que Dumbledore le remarquerait forcément. Il aurait aimé pouvoir _déplacer_ le sortilège sur un objet, mais cette pratique était impossible.

Mais il venait d'avoir une idée. Une idée qu'il ne cessait de développer. Voilà pourquoi son esprit travaillait. Il avait eu l'idée de _faire passer_ le sortilège par un objet, qui modifierait l'information transmise à Dumbledore. Il lui fallait juste réfléchir au côté technique de cette idée... mais il y arriverait.

* * *

« Bienvenue pour votre premier cours de Vol. » entama Madame Bibine. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Harry prit soin de se placer en face d'Hermione et de Neville. Il leur sourit et ils se détendirent un peu.

« Tendez la main au-dessus du balai, et dites _debout_ ! » ordonna Madame Bibine.

Harry réussit du premier coup, en même temps que Drago, Weasley et Tracey. Le roux sourit d'un air fier, mais perdit son sourire en voyant les trois Serpentard tenir leurs balais. Se désintéressant de cela, il porta son attention vers Hermione et Neville. En les voyant, dépités, ordonnant inlassablement à leurs balais de s'élever, il leur dit : « Ayez confiance en vous ! Imaginez que le balai vienne à vous, ou que ce soit un être conscient. »

D'autres qui l'avaient entendu y parvinrent. Finalement, tout le monde y arriva. Drago et Daphné lui lancèrent un regard curieux.

« Bien. » fit Madame Bibine.

Elle leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le balai.

« À mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au...

— Altaïr ! » murmura Harry. Le Ténébris apparut sur son épaule, sous la forme d'un petit oiseau noir – depuis quand pouvait-il rétrécir ? « Rattrape l'élève qui s'envolera. »

Harry ressentit une sensation de froid sur son épaule ; celle-ci était mouillée, et le Phénix avait disparu.

« ...coup de sifflet. Trois, deux... »

Comme prévu, Neville s'éleva dans les airs. Il s'avéra bien vite qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de son balai.

« Redescends, mon garçon ! » somma-t-elle.

Mais Neville continuait de monter plus haut, s'égosillant. Soudainement, une forme noire et ailée apparut, de la taille d'un hippogriffe. On ne la distinguait pas vraiment, le soleil se trouvant derrière elle. Puis tout disparut. Ne restait en l'air que le balai qui, en l'absence de pilote, retomba mollement au sol. Tout le groupe était confus, se demandant où avait pu disparaître Neville, et ce qu'était la masse ailée.

Ils eurent la réponse à leur première question en entendant quelqu'un s'étouffer. En se retournant, ils découvrirent Neville en train de recracher de l'eau. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Madame Bibine se précipita vers lui. Elle fit sécher ses vêtements d'un mouvement de baguette. Le cours repris, même si tout le monde était quelque peu troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. La seule chose dont se souvenait Neville fut une douleur à l'épaule et une sensation de noyade.

* * *

Alors qu'ils retournaient tous au château, Harry aperçut Weasley et Finnigan suivre Neville. Il faussa compagnie à ses amis, et suivit les deux Gryffondor. Il arriva dans un couloir isolé. Neville était adossé au mur, acculé, et les deux autres lui parlaient. Harry se doutait que ce ne devait pas être des compliments...

Finalement, Finnigan lança un _petrificus totalus_ sur Neville. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Finnigan : _Obstringerio_ , fit-il mentalement. C'était un sortilège qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre de Tommen Nott, dans la Salle sur Demande. Un rayon bleu sortit de sa baguette et toucha le Gryffondor. Ses vêtements commencèrent à rétrécir, jusqu'au point où Seamus ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il finit par s'évanouir, et ses vêtements disparurent en plusieurs petits morceaux. Harry, qui ne connaissait pas les effets de ce sortilège, en fut surpris et enchanté. Weasley le regardait avec stupéfaction.

« Potter ! cracha-t-il. Le traître ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Que c'était ironique...

« Je n'ai jamais trahi quiconque... » répondit-il.

 _...contrairement à toi_ , avait-t-il envie d'ajouter.

« Ça me dégoûte, les gens comme toi... » lança Ron d'une voix furieuse.

Le Jeu fit soudainement apparaître un message devant lui. Harry en fut désarçonné. Même s'il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, le Jeu se faisait moins présent. Il arrivait même qu'il en oublie totalement l'existence. D'ailleurs, ce qu'affichait le Jeu tremblotait, et il avait du mal à déchiffrer ce qui était écrit. On aurait dit que c'était un enfant qui avait écrit cela. C'était comme si... comme si le Jeu était faible. Mais pourquoi ?

 _QuêTe : saUVER nevILle_

 _ObjecTIFFF : EmpPPêhcchER RoWeasleYYy54y dATTEInNNdre NEVILLLLE_

 _RrrRrEcomPEnsE : 6s0qdjfv 9 XPppPsxxp_

 _bONNNus : blESSERRronnnalDDd Wea !:sley_

Trop occupé à déchiffrer ce que disait le Jeu, il n'entendit qu'au dernier moment Weasley crier un _petrificus totalus_. Heureusement, il n'eut même pas besoin de l'éviter. Le sort passa largement au-dessus de sa tête, touchant une torche... une torche se trouvant au-dessus d'un Neville pétrifié. Avant que Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la torche tomba sur Neville en l'assommant – et en le brûlant, accessoirement.

Avec empressement, Harry lança un _somnolus_ – un sort plus puissant que le _stupéfix_ , car procurant un _vrai_ sommeil – sur Ron, et un _aguamenti_ sur Neville. Il laissa Ron ici, avec un petit sortilège d'oubli, et emmena Neville à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Neville attendait la fin du cours de Métamorphose. Mais en même temps, il la redoutait. Il était sorti de l'infirmerie le matin même.

Neville sursauta quand la fin du cours sonna. Il se précipita en dehors de la salle et attendit qu' _il_ sorte. Là ! Il le vit. Il s'adressa à ses amis, avant de prendre la direction opposée à la leur. Neville le suivit. Étrangement, il se rendait dans une partie peu fréquentée du château. Curieux...

Au tournant d'un couloir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu sa trace. Mais où était-il ?

Il se fit soudainement plaquer contre le mur, une baguette contre son cou. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et il le reconnut.

Harry Potter.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et calme.

Neville, au bord des larmes, répondit : « Je... je voulais juste... »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je voulais juste te... te remercier. Pour... pour, tu sais... Ron et... »

L'expression du visage d'Harry s'adoucit, avant de devenir dédaigneuse.

« Ridicule, murmura Harry. Pathétique. »

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Neville.

« Regarde-toi..., vociféra Harry, reculant. Tu es... _ridicule_. Tu pleurniches, tu trembles, tu n'agis pas... Tu ne sais faire que ça ! »

Neville se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Mais redresse-toi ! hurla Harry. Arrête de pleurer ! Tu fais pitié... Les Gryffondor sont censés être courageux, et non couards ! »

Neville se redressa, et il se força à arrêter de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas paraître ainsi, paraître pitoyable... Soudain, dans les yeux d'Harry s'alluma une lueur. Comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

« Dis-moi, Neville..., reprit-il d'un ton calme. Tes parents sont à Ste-Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ? À cause de Bellatrix Lestrange ? »

Là où auparavant, il aurait commencé à pleureur et chercher à fuir, Neville restait à cet instant bien droit. Toute peur l'avait quitté.

« Oui, répondit-il, les poings serrés.

— Et tes parents ? Ils peuvent être guéris, n'est-ce pas ? continua fébrilement Harry.

— Non, grinça-t-il. Les guérisseurs et les médicomages ont dit que c'était sans espoir. Il n'existe aucun... aucun remède.

— Si, il n'existe aucun remède, asséna Harry. Mais les médicomages n'ont pas cherchés à en trouver... Ils ne vont pas perdre du temps à confectionner un remède pour deux cas isolés. »

Harry se rapprocha, et lui parla à voix basse : « Mais toi... toi, ce sont tes parents. Ils sont plus importants à tes yeux qu'à ceux des médicomages. »

Harry fit une pause.

« Tu pourrais chercher un remède. »

Neville resta bouche bée. Il ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, la referma, avant de la rouvrir puis de la refermer. Il l'ouvrit de nouveau.

« _Moi ?!_ couina-t-il. Mais je suis nul. Je... je n'ai pas les compétences pour... »

« Bien sûr que tu ne les as pas. Mais tu peux apprendre ! fit judicieusement remarquer Harry. Je crois savoir que tu es bon en Botanique, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu vaincs ta peur de Rogue, comme tu viens de le faire devant moi, si tu travailles dur... en Potions, en Botanique, mais aussi dans les autres matières... tu auras toutes les clés en main pour guérir tes parents. »

Pendant un instant, Neville se surprit à croire en cela. Sauver ses parents de la folie... il ne demandait rien de plus. Mais une ombre vint ternir le tableau...

« C'est inutile, se résigna Neville. Il y a déjà quelqu'un, qui cherche un remède. Même si je le cherchais moi aussi, elle le trouverait avant moi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils : « Elle ? Qui ça ? »

« C'est une femme qui vient souvent rendre visite à ma mère, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai surprise, une fois. Elle tenait ma mère dans ses bras, en pleurant, et elle lui parlait. Elle lui disait que ses recherches avançaient, qu'elle pourrait bientôt la sortir de là. »

Harry réfléchit un moment. Il releva soudain la tête, et regarda Neville droit dans les yeux.

« Elle vient voir ta mère, tu dis ? releva-t-il. Et ton père ? Comment elle agit, avec lui ? »

Neville fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

« Elle... elle ne fait pas trop attention à lui. Elle ne reste qu'avec ma mère. Et quand... quand elle regarde mon père, on dirait qu'elle est énervée. Comme si mon père lui avait fait quelque chose. »

Harry sourit.

« Excellent ! s'exclama-t-il. Cette femme veut guérir ta mère. Si toi, tu cherches un remède, ce sera pour ta mère _et_ pour ton père. »

Neville acquiesça. Il était convaincu, à présent. Il était résolu à guérir ses parents.

« Autre chose, fit Harry. Bellatrix va s'évader de prison dans quatre ou cinq ans. Je te conseille aussi de travailler la Défense. Ce qui vient de se dire ici reste entre nous, compris ? »

Neville acquiesça.

« Bien. » sourit Harry.

Il se retourna et entreprit de s'en aller. Neville allait faire de même quand Harry se retourna.

« Une dernière question, s'enquit Harry. Qui est cette femme qui vient rendre visite à ta mère ? »

Neville fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se remémorer son nom.

« Je crois que c'est... »

Harry attendit.

« Lucretia Fawley. »

* * *

 **Note :**

 **I.** Les artefacts mentionnés sont inspirés de légendes anciennes et d'histoires contemporaines. Saurez-vous les retrouver ?

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	7. Miroir

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review… Peut-être pourrais-tu argumenter ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que l'originale soit meilleure que cette version, pour toi ? Une réponse de ta part pourrait me permettre de m'améliorer.

 **Guest :** Derien ^^

 **Guest :** Harry a des plans pour se venger, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais s'il pouvait ne pas le montrer, c'est mieux… Je publie un chapitre une semaine sur deux, le mercredi. C'est régulier, selon moi. Même si ça devient dur de tenir ce rythme…

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM et Mimiko

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 29 novembre 2017

* * *

 **Précédemment (C6) :** Harry est envoyé à Serpentard. Durant les premières semaines de cours sont difficiles, car il n'est pas facile de dissimuler sa véritable puissance. Pendant les cours de potions, il s'en sort bien, parvenant à s'éviter la colère du professeur. Il passe beaucoup de temps dans la Salle sur Demande, faisant des recherches sur Lucretia Fawley, qui l'intrigue toujours autant. Il découvre qu'elle était dans la promotion de ses parents, avec une certaine Alice Greengrass, un nom qu'il a lu au hasard. Lorsqu'il est invité chez Hagrid, ce dernier et Daphné lui apprennent que Alice est la mère de Neville, et qu'il existe une histoire complexe de mariages avec Lucretia, sa mère, Alice et une certaine Lucia Fawley – mais Harry n'y comprend rien.

Il change de sujet et parle de _La_ Gazette, de la tentative de cambriolage à Gringotts qui y est relaté. Daphné et Tracey comprennent vite que l'objet a été caché à Poudlard, au deuxième étage. Les filles, aidées de Drago et Harry, entreprennent des recherches à la bibliothèque, sans trouver de quel objet il pourrait s'agir.

De son côté, Harry élabore un moyen de se débarrasser du sortilège de localisation de Dumbledore. Il a du mal à sympathiser avec Hermione, celle-ci le rejetant en raison de sa maison. Il l'aide tout de même pour le cours de vol, et sauve même Neville grâce à Altaïr. Le Gryffondor est ensuite envoyé à l'infirmerie à cause de Ron et Seamus, sauvé de peu par Harry. Lorsque Neville tente de le remercier, Harry lui fait prendre conscience de sa faiblesse, et l'encourage à s'améliorer dans différentes matières pour guérir ses parents. Neville lui révèle que quelqu'un essaie déjà de guérir sa mère, mais Harry le convainc tout de même. Avant de partir, il lui demande qui essaie de guérir sa mère, et Neville lui répond : Lucretia Fawley.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie I

 **Chapitre 7 : Miroir**

* * *

Quand il y repensait, Harry se disait qu'il aurait pu deviner sans Neville. Hagrid l'avait dit : Lucia Fawley était la sœur de la meilleure amie d'Alice... Mais il était heureux que Neville le lui ait dit ; ainsi, il savait que Lucretia Fawley rendait souvent visite à sa meilleure amie, Alice Londubat. Oh, ça paraît toujours compliqué…

Cette femme l'intriguait. Au départ simple nom sur un testament, elle en était venue à accaparer toutes ses pensées. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas occupée de lui ? Pourquoi _devait_ -elle s'occuper de lui ? D'après ce qu'il en savait, elle avait connu sa mère et était amie avec celle de Neville. Il y avait aussi une histoire de mariage, de frères et de sœurs... mais il n'y avait rien comprit.

Harry soupira. Il se leva de son fauteuil et reprit le livre qu'il avait délaissé sur la table devant lui. Il se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande, faisant des recherches sur la déviation des sortilèges. Il travaillait sur son idée de faire passer le sortilège de trace par un objet, modifiant ou non l'information de localisation. Manifestement, son esprit s'était égaré vers Lucretia Fawley.

Quand, dix minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il fixait les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée en pensant à la même personne, il se décida à abandonner ses recherches. Réfléchir à Lucretia ne menait à rien. Il ne possédait aucun élément qui lui permettrait d'avancer. Pour en obtenir, il fallait qu'il sorte de Poudlard. Là, il aurait une totale liberté de mouvement, et pourrait enquêter sans restriction. La prochaine occasion de sortir de Poudlard était les vacances de Noël. Seulement, il devait rester, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer la Cape d'Invisibilité. Ce qui ne lui laissait que les vacances suivantes.

En somme, il pouvait abandonner toute recherche sur Lucretia Fawley avant les vacances d'avril.

En regardant l'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il devait bientôt rendre visite à Hagrid, avec Daphné et Tracey, mais aussi Drago – celui-ci s'était décidé à venir, ne serait-ce que pour avancer dans son enquête sur ce qui était caché au deuxième étage.

Il sortit discrètement de la Salle sur Demande, et fit bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours. Pourquoi ? Premièrement, car il ne voulait pas qu'on sache où il se rendait quand il disparaissait, et deuxièmement, pour éviter toute attaque. Non, il n'était pas paranoïaque. Ces derniers temps, il avait remarqué une certaine hostilité de la part de ses camarades de Serpentard, en plus de l'évidente animosité de Weasley.

Son sac déversait souvent ses affaires sur le sol, des sorts volaient régulièrement près de lui dans les couloirs vides, des ricanements se déclenchaient sur son passage... Il se serait presque cru revenir en quatrième année.

Avec prudence, il arpenta les couloirs vides des étages supérieurs, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Puis, le noir complet.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut la seule source de lumière qui disparaissait, au fur et à mesure que la porte se fermait. À présent, il se trouvait dans le noir complet. En essayant de bouger, il se rendit compte que des liens magiques le retenait. Il se concentra sur sa magie, l'étendit, et entreprit de défaire les liens. Cela lui prit quelques minutes, mais il y arriva. Il alluma ensuite une sphère de lumière dans sa main, et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un placard. Il trouva sa baguette non loin de là. Pour n'importe quel sorcier, détruire la baguette d'un autre pouvait être considéré comme un crime – et il n'y avait aucun intérêt à voler sa baguette pour ceux qui l'avaient amené ici, au risque de se faire démasquer.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un simple _alohomora_ , et continua sa route, prudent. Intérieurement, il fulminait qu'on ait put le surprendre ainsi. Il se renfrogna davantage en remarquant qu'il allait être en retard chez Hagrid. Mais avant, il devait se rendre à la salle commune pour déposer ses affaires.

« _Ouvre-toi_. » siffla-t-il en fourchelang à l'entrée de la salle commune, ne se souvenant plus du mot de passe. Il avait découvert que n'importe quel mot en fourchelang donnait l'accès à la pièce.

La salle était peu remplie, en ce samedi après-midi. La plupart profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil dans le parc, d'autres préféraient encore se promener où lire dans la bibliothèque. Très peu faisaient leurs devoirs, presque tout le monde remettait ça au lendemain.

Il remarqua une chose étrange, pourtant. Un groupe de filles de quatrième année, assises dans un coin, le regardaient étrangement et avec ahurissement. Se pouvait-il que ce soit elles, qui l'aient enfermé ? Un rapide voyage dans leurs esprits lui en apporta la confirmation. Un sourire espiègle traversa son visage. Il tenait les coupables. Mais mieux valait attendre.

Il rejoignit très vite la cabane de Hagrid, et ne fut pas surpris lorsque ce fut Daphné qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Mais où étais-tu passé ? Tu es en retard ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

— Je sais, désolé, fit-il d'un air contrit. J'ai été... retenu. »

Parler de choses futiles avec Hagrid, échouer à soutirer des informations à Hagrid et, le pire de tous, manger les gâteaux rocailleux de Hagrid n'améliora pas sa journée...

« On devrait peut-être se rendre au deuxième étage, pour voir par nous-même, proposa Tracey alors qu'ils rentraient au château.

— Tu es folle ?! s'exclama Drago. Tu as entendu Dumbledore ! On risque de mourir.

— Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce que dit Dumbledore ? rétorqua Daphné. Si c'était si dangereux que ça, il ne se serait pas contenté d'un simple avertissement en début d'année...

— Exactement ! sourit Tracey, ravie.

— ... d'un autre côté, il a sûrement fait plus qu'un simple avertissement en début d'année. Comme un sort d'alarme, des portes bloquées, des mots de passe...

— D'autant plus que c'est quelque chose de précieux qui y est caché, approuva Harry. Il y sûrement des choses dangereuses qui protège cela.

— Exactement ! » fit à son tour Drago, soulagé.

* * *

Harry avait prévu de récupérer la pierre. Elle serait bien plus en sécurité avec lui, et cela contrecarrerait les plans de Dumbledore – même s'il ne savait pas en quoi ils consistaient. Et le meilleur moment pour la voler ne pouvait être que le soir d'Halloween. Juste avant que Quirrell ne débarque dans la Grande Salle, pour lui donner du temps avant que Rogue n'arrive.

Ce soir-là, il ne fut pas difficile de s'éclipser : il avait l'excuse parfaite – bien qu'il éprouvât des remords à l'utiliser. Ses parents étaient morts le soir d'Halloween, prétendre vouloir passer la soirée seul hors de toute festivité fut crédible.

Sur les lieux, il dut d'abord passer sans activer le sort d'alarme et – surprise ! - il fallait un mot de passe. Dumbledore l'avait sûrement désactivé dans sa première vie pour qu'il puisse passer. Annuler le sort fut un jeu d'enfant. Deviner le mot de passe le fut moins.

« Chocogrenouille ? Suçacide ? Fizwizbiz ? Nid de Cafards ? Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ? Plume en sucre ? Fondants du Chaudron ? Patacitrouille ? Nan, pas de sucrerie ? Alors, je sais pas... quelque chose en rapport avec Nicolas Flamel ? Pernelle Flamel ? La France ? Paris ? La Tour Eiffel ? La Pierre Philosophale ? Le from... »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. La Pierre Philosophale ? Mais c'est pas sécurisé, comme mot de passe ! »

Mais Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, trop heureux de pouvoir passer. Devant le cerbère, il sortit une petite flûte qu'il ensorcela. La créature s'endormit. Avant de sauter par la trappe, il lança un puissant sortilège de lumière... mais, n'ayant plus rien pour l'amortir, il tomba douloureusement au sol en se brisant la cheville.

 _Quel idiot !_ se morigéna-t-il.

Il lança un rapide sort de soin, et même s'il pouvait marcher, sa cheville restait douloureuse. Il avança vers la pièce suivante, avec les clés. Il ne s'embêta pas avec les balais et il prit la clé avec un sortilège d'attraction.

En voyant le plateau d'échecs géant, il soupira de lassitude.

 _Pas le temps_ , se dit-il, avant d'ouvrir la porte derrière lui et d'attirer à lui un balai. Il passa au-dessus des pièces d'échecs, et arriva dans la pièce des trolls... où il n'y avait aucun troll. Étonné, il s'avança dans la salle suivante, là où devait se trouver l'énigme de Rogue. Rien. Aucune fiole, aucune énigme, aucune flamme sur son passage. Juste une pièce, vide. La dernière salle aussi était vide, celle qui devait contenir le Miroir du...

Harry s'arrêta dans ses réflexions. Il se dirigea vers un mur et frappa sa tête d'idiot contre ce pauvre mur qui ne lui avait rien fait.

« Idiot, idiot... idiot ! idiot ! » répéta-t-il, accentuant chaque mot d'un coup de tête.

Le Miroir du Riséd n'avait pas encore été déplacé ! À Noël, il se trouvait dans une autre salle su château ! Il était venu ici trop tôt, sans réfléchir. Il était terriblement en colère contre lui, et c'est avec rage qu'il ressortit de là.

Mais, en arpentant les couloirs, un étrange bruit se fit entendre... de plus en plus fort. Une sorte de respiration lourde et pesante, ainsi que le tremblement du sol sous d'immenses pas...

Le troll ! Évidemment ! La colère lui avait fait oublier cet événement. Il vit Quirrell, passant au loin, et menant le troll dans une direction. S'il le suivait, il pourrait éviter qu'un malencontreux évènement ne se produise, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, justement, un malencontreux événement se produira. D'un geste de baguette, il se vêtit d'une capuche et commença à suivre le bégayant professeur.

Après quelques couloirs, Harry se décida à utiliser sa baguette : « _Impero !_ »

Le troll ralentit, son esprit envoûté. Il s'arrêta puis se retourna vers Quirrell.

 _QuêêêêÊÊêâttttteEeee : leLLE TROoOllL_

 _EFFezfccOBJEctigfds_

Le message que venait d'afficher le Jeu n'était qu'un petit grésillement, mais il suffit à le surprendre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait remarqué que le Jeu fonctionnait très mal, voire pas du tout. Mais peut-être pouvait-il tenter quelque chose ?

 _Compétences_ , pensa-t-il, relâchant l'Imperium sur le troll.

Rien.

 _Carte. Inventaire._

Hormis des grésillements, rien ne se produisit.

 _Jauges_.

Des jauges apparurent, mais le niveau était incohérent, ne cessant de baisser et d'augmenter. Puis, tout disparut.

« Argh ! Merde, merde...

— Qui est là ? » retentit la voix de Quirrell.

Celui-ci avait réussi à calmer le troll, et se dirigeait maintenant vers sa direction.

 _Journée de merdre_ , maugréa-t-il intérieurement.

Il se mit à courir, Quirrell sur ses talons. Des sortilèges le frôlèrent, et il n'avait aucune échappatoire...

Si ! Il en avait une : « Altaïr ! »

Des serres se plantèrent dans son épaule, de l'eau rentra dans ses poumons et il se retrouva projeté au sol. Après avoir craché toute l'eau et s'être réchauffé grâce à un sort, il regarda autour de lui. Ces grands arbres menaçants s'étendant à perte de vue et cette ambiance pesante ne pouvait qu'appartenir à la Foret Interdite.

« Il n'y a pas moyens de rendre les voyages plus agréables ? » demanda-t-il.

« _Non. Et je ne suis pas un moyen de transport !_ »

« Faut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment l'occasion de te voir hors des périodes où tu me transportes..., répondit Harry. Où passes-tu ton temps ? »

« _Dans cette forêt. C'est un endroit parfait. Il y a beaucoup de gibier, même si ça manque de cerfs._ »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Un oiseau qui mange des cerfs ? Puis, il se souvint qu'il pouvait prendre la taille d'un hippogriffe. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande quels autres pouvoirs il possédait.

« Et tu ne fais que chasser ? »

« _Non. J'ai rencontré un autre phénix._ »

« Fumseck ? »

« _Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça._ »

Harry marqua une pause.

« Elle ? »

Un sourire étira son visage.

« Elle ? Vraiment ? »

Il se mit à rire. Fumseck était une femelle ! Dumbledore avait sûrement besoin de nouvelles lunettes.

« Et comment elle s'appelle, en vrai ? » demanda-t-il, quand il se fut calmé.

« _Agonie._ »

« Agonie ? s'étonna Harry. Vous faites vraiment flipper, vous, les phénix. »

Soudainement, il se souvint qu'il y avait toujours un troll dans l'école. Il s'était complétement laissé distraire. Il demanda au phénix de le ramener à l'école, près des toilettes.

En arrivant, il découvrit avec surprise Hermione et Tracey dans les toilettes, essayant de fuir le troll. Hermione ramassa un morceau de miroir brisé et l'envoya sur la créature qui le reçut dans le ventre. Mais le morceau retomba, n'ayant laissé qu'une égratignure. La bête le sentit, et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

Tracey, qui se situait derrière, prit un morceau de porte et le fit voler au-dessus de la tête du troll. Mais une porte n'étant pas une massue, cela n'assomma pas la créature et le rendit en colère. Il se retourna vers Tracey et commença à lever sa massue. Au moment où Harry allait intervenir, la jeune rousse reprit l'idée d'Hermione, et ramassa un morceau de miroir qu'elle envoya avec précision grâce à un sort dans l'œil de la créature. Celle-ci en lâcha son arme de douleur, et mit ses mains devant ses yeux, sous lesquels dégoulinait un liquide visqueux et rose – le sang de troll était-il rose ?

Les deux filles s'enfuirent vers la sortie, puis s'arrêtèrent à la vue de Harry. Grave erreur : le troll, blessé, était agité et manqua d'écraser les filles. Prenant les choses en main, Harry fit voler la massue du troll, la plaça sous la bête, et, d'un coup, l'allongea en une pique qui traversa la créature pour ressortir par sa bouche. Le sang – toujours rose – coula abondamment, et la créature s'écroula au sol.

Tracey et Hermione, bouche bée, fixèrent le troll avec des yeux vides.

« Venez ! Dépêchez-vous, avant que les professeurs n'arrivent. » les pressa-t-il.

Elles tournèrent simultanément la tête dans sa direction, et il put lire une certaine crainte dans leurs yeux. Soupirant, il s'approcha d'elles, prit leurs mains et les emporta avec lui. Il aurait bien appelé Altaïr, mais il fallait qu'il arrête de voir le phénix comme un moyen de transport.

Il les mena ainsi à travers une multitude de raccourcis et de passages secrets. Très vite, Tracey lâcha sa main, et Hermione prit son exemple. Au septième étage, ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide – du moins, la salle avait pris cette forme... Là, ils s'arrêtèrent de courir. Hermione se posa sur une chaise pour reprendre sa respiration, tandis que Tracey faisait de même sur la table d'un élève. Harry, quant à lui, choisit le bureau professoral.

Soudain, le faisant sursauter, la voix de Tracey retentit : « Pourquoi nous avoir amené au septième étage, alors qu'il existe une multitude de salles de classe vides plus bas ? Et pourquoi as-tu tué ce troll ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Pourquoi as-tu tué ce troll d'une manière aussi _cruelle_? Même si c'était beau à voir… Et par Merlin, que venais-tu faire dans les toilettes des _filles_ ? »

Harry resta de marbre, habitué au débit de paroles de la petite rousse.

« Calme-toi, Tracey, et parle moins fort. On est au septième étage pour être sûr qu'aucun professeur ne nous surprenne. »

En réalité, c'était pour venir dans la Salle sur Demande – et ils étaient venus ici pour éviter qu'un prof ne les surprenne…

« Ce troll était sur le point de vous tuer : c'était vous ou lui. Et tu ne peux pas parler de cruauté, tu lui as envoyé un éclat de miroir dans l'œil !

— Tu as oublié la question la plus importante, rappela Hermione d'un ton suspicieux. Que faisais-tu dans les toilettes des filles ?

— Je… heu… je me promenais, quand j'ai entendu des bruits provenant des toilettes, expliqua-t-il. Je suis venu voir. »

Hermione garda un air suspicieux, tandis que Tracey arborait un sourire malicieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends, fit la petite rousse. Tu es en pleine croissance, et les hormones commencent à agir.

— Quoi ?! Mais, non… Je, tu… il…, s'embrouilla-t-il alors qu'Hermione s'empourprai.

— …nous, vous, ils, mais encore ? rit Tracey.

— Et vous ? Que faisiez-vous dans les toilettes ? demanda-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

— Le petit curieux ! gloussa Tracey, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je te l'avais dit, Hermione : les hormones, les hormones… Deux filles, seules, dans les toilettes. C'est sûr que ça stimule l'imagination. »

Hermione devint plus rouge encore si c'était possible, et Tracey partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Tout cela l'amusait.

« Très drôle, Tracey…, fit-il mine de s'offenser. Maintenant, vous pouvez répondre à ma question ? »

— J'étais là à cause de Ron. » fit timidement Hermione.

 _Certaines choses ne changent pas_ , remarqua Harry.

« Je suivais Quirrell. » avoua Tracey.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi le suivais-tu ?

— Je voulais savoir ce qui était caché au deuxième étage. Quand je suis ressorti, je l'ai trouvé en train diriger le troll.

— Mais c'est interdit ! » s'exclama la Gryffondor.

Hermione ne résista pas.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? s'enquit-elle, horriblement curieuse.

— Un chien à trois têtes, révéla la rousse. Il dormait, et une flûte jouait de la musique. Je me suis enfuie avant qu'il ne se réveille, mais je suis resté assez longtemps pour remarquer une trappe. »

Hermione se leva.

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— On cherche à savoir ce qui est caché dans l'école. » répondit Tracey. « On a déjà remarqué qu'un coffre a été ouvert par effraction peu après qu'on l'ait vidé. On enquête dessus. »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent d'excitation.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ?

— Bien sûr ! » accepta la rousse.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis dans la Salle Commune, Harry, Tracey, Daphné et Drago. Minuit était passé, et il ne restait qu'eux dans la pièce.

« Alors ? demanda Daphné d'un ton impatient, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il ne restait plus personne. Vous allez nous raconter ce qui s'est exactement passé ? »

Daphné et Tracey étaient assises sur le même canapé, celui en face de la cheminé. Elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, remarqua Harry. Drago et lui avaient chacun un fauteuil, l'un en face de l'autre.

« _Je_ vais raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je suis bien plus doué pour ça qu'Harry. » fit pompeusement Tracey.

Harry posa sa tête contre le dossier, et ferma les yeux. S'il n'avait rien à faire, il pourrait se reposer. Il était un peu fatigué.

« Profitant que tout le monde soit occupé, je me suis rendu au deuxième étage pour voir ce que cachait le couloir interdit. J'ai ouvert une porte scellée par un sort, et j'ai découvert un cerbère…

— Un cerbère ? s'étonnèrent Drago et Daphné. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? dit Tracey, ahurie. Le chien tricéphale ? Ça ne vous dit rien ?

— Il y a bien un chien à trois têtes, mais ça n'a jamais été appelé un cerbère. » l'informa Daphné.

Sentant la confusion de Tracey dans son silence, Harry intervint : « Divergences de noms moldus et sorciers… Continue.

— Que fait un chien à trois têtes dans Poudlard ? s'exclama Drago, horrifié.

— On en discutera plus tard, fit Tracey. Je reprends : je découvre un chien à trois têtes, ainsi qu'une flûte dans les airs qui joue de la musique. Le chien est endormi, protégeant une trappe.

— Il doit y avoir d'autres protections qu'un chien à trois têtes, fit judicieusement remarquer Daphné.

— Probablement, acquiesça Tracey. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à vérifier. J'avais déjà assez de chances comme ça que le cerbère soit endormi. J'ai préféré sortir. J'allais rejoindre la Grande Salle quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas lourds. Quirrell était en train de diriger un troll je ne sais où. J'ai entrepris de le suivre, mais à un moment, le troll s'est mis à agir étrangement.

— Attends, attends ! l'arrêta Drago. C'est Quirrell qui est derrière tout ça ? Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas renvoyé ?

— Pourquoi la personne qui a placé ce chien n'est pas renvoyé aussi, dans ce cas-là ? demanda Daphné. Le troll devait faire partie de la sécurité, au même titre que le chien. »

Tracey trouva le raisonnement brillant, et regarda Daphné avec admiration. Daphné, qui était si proche d'elle…

« Et donc ? s'impatienta Drago, la coupant dans ses réflexions.

— Je… heu. fit-elle, un peu confuse. Quirrell a entendu un bruit étrange. Il s'est mis à courir dans la direction de ce bruit. J'ai eu le temps de remarquer une petite silhouette avec une capuche, avant que celle-ci ne s'évanouisse. Quirrell a glissé sur de l'eau, et il a perdu sa trace. »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, elle jetait un regard en direction d'Harry – mais celui-ci ne le vit pas.

« Ensuite, il est revenu sur ses pas, et comme il ne retrouvait pas le troll, il a couru vers la Grande Salle. Je ne l'ai pas suivi et j'ai cherché le troll – ce n'était pas difficile : l'odorat est utile, dans ce cas-là. Je l'ai trouvé dans les toilettes des filles, essayant de tuer Hermione Granger. Je l'ai aidé à se rapprocher de la porte…

— Quoi ? l'interrompit Drago. Tu as aidé une Sang-de… »

Il jeta un regard prudent vers Harry, qui semblait toujours dormir.

« Bref, continue, fit le blond.

— Je disais donc : je l'ai aidé à se rapprocher de la porte, mais j'étais à l'autre bout de la pièce, reprit la petite rousse. Granger a envoyé un éclat de miroir vers le troll, mais il a simplement rebondi sur le troll. J'ai fait la même chose avec une porte, et un sort. Ça l'a juste rendu furieux… et attiré son attention vers moi.

— Idiote ! gronda Daphné, qui arborait jusque-là un visage soucieux.

— Ça va ! je suis en vie, fit Tracey d'un ton exaspéré. Je m'en suis sortie très bien : j'ai repris l'idée d'Hermione d'utiliser un morceau de miroir, et je l'ai envoyé avec un sort en direction du troll… en plein dans son œil. On allait s'enfuir quand on a vu Harry dans l'entrée, sûrement attiré ici par nos gémissements de combats contre un troll. »

Elle imita ensuite lesdits gémissements. Harry rouvrit les yeux, exaspéré. Drago devint rouge, Daphné aussi. Celle-ci semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

« On a compris, merci…, l'arrêta Drago, gêné.

— Que vous êtes coincés, ici ! se lamenta la rousse. Aucun humour !

— La suite, dit Drago.

— D'accord, d'accord…, soupira Tracey. Le troll manqua de nous écraser, alors Harry fit voler la massue sous la créature, et la métamorphosa en une pique. Vous auriez dû voir ça ! La pique est entrée pas son c…

— Langage ! fit Daphné.

— … et ressortie par sa bouche ! Mais le pire, c'est que le sang était _rose_ !

— C'est fini ? demanda Daphné.

— Euh… on s'est enfuis au septième étage, et Hermione enquête avec nous sur l'artefact. »

Drago se retint de faire une remarque.

« C'est une métamorphose avancée, fit remarquer Daphné.

— Je suis avancé, expliqua Harry.

— Pourquoi personne ne fait attention au fait que le sang d'un troll soit rose ? » se lamenta Tracey.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, synonyme de délivrance pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Il allait sans dire que la matière du professeur Rogue n'était pas des plus appréciées – bien que l'on pût toujours se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt le professeur, et non la matière, qui était le plus détesté.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les élèves se bousculèrent vers la sortie, et il fut bien difficile à l'une d'eux de se frayer un chemin vers Harry Potter. Mais elle parvint finalement à les suivre jusque dans un couloir peu fréquenté, où elle l'interpella, lui et ses amis.

Harry se retourna et l'aperçut. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Un problème ? »

Encore éloignée, elle courut jusqu'à eux.

« Professeur… Rogue…, parvint-elle à lâcher, essoufflée.

— Quoi, Rogue ? fit Drago en plissant les yeux.

— Le deuxième étage… »

Elle reprit sa respiration.

« Il veut voler… ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! »

Aussitôt, les protestations de Drago et Daphné fusèrent. Puisqu'ils parlaient en même temps, Harry ne comprit rien de ce qu'ils disaient.

« Taisez-vous ! »

Le silence s'abattit. L'ordre n'émanait pas de lui, mais de l'énergique Tracey.

« Bien. » fit la rousse, souriant joyeusement.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu penses ça ?

— Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? s'étonna la Gryffondor. Le professeur boite ! Et j'ai vu sa blessure ! C'était comme si… comme s'il avait été griffé. »

Harry lui-même ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il s'en souvenait.

« Et nous savons tous ici qu'un chien à tr…

— Chut ! fit Tracey, plaquant sa main contre la bouche d'Hermione. Pas ici ! »

Un groupe de filles d'années supérieures s'engageait dans le couloir. Étrangement, elles avaient tous les cheveux désordonnés et des bandages aux bras. En apercevant Harry, une lueur de peur brilla dans leurs regards avant qu'elles ne fassent demi-tour. Harry sourit intérieurement : c'était les filles qui l'avaient enfermées dans un placard il y a quelques jours de cela. Il s'était un tout petit peu vengé. Il revint à la réalité quand ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide à proximité. Ils reprirent leur conversation.

« Donc, tu penses que le professeur Rogue cherche à voler ce qui est caché au deuxième étage ? Tout ça, parce qu'il a une blessure qui te fait penser à une griffure, et tu supposes que cette griffure est due au chien à trois têtes. » énuméra Daphné.

Hermione, incertaine, hocha la tête.

« Tu supposes qu'il s'est rendu au deuxième étage, et tu penses que parmi toutes les raisons possibles qui pourraient pousser un professeur à se rendre au deuxième étage, celle que tu avances – à savoir, voler ce qui est caché – est la bonne, finit Daphné. En somme, tu es arrivé à cette conclusion par une suite de suppositions. »

Hermione baissa la tête, les joues rougies de honte.

« Qui pourrait vouloir la voler, alors ? fit remarquer Harry, pour que leur attention se détourne d'Hermione.

— Quirrell ! proposa Tracey. Il a amené un troll dans l'école !

— On a déjà dit que le troll faisait sûrement partie des protections, rappela Daphné. Quirrell a dû perdre le contrôle de la créature.

— Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, tout ça…, intervint timidement Hermione. On ne sait même pas si quelqu'un cherche réellement à voler ce qui est caché au deuxième étage.

— Effectivement, acquiesça Daphné. Tout en restant vigilent, on devrait se recentrer sur nos recherches. On peut se rendre à la bibliothèque ? »

Avant qu'Hermione et Tracey ne puissent s'en réjouir, Drago émit de vives protestations face à cette proposition :

« Pas question ! s'enflamma-t-il. Il est bientôt midi, le match est à quatorze heures ! Allons plutôt manger ! Je ne voudrais pas manquer la défaite des Gryffondors ! »

 _Ah, oui… Le match_. Aujourd'hui se déroulait le premier match de l'année, opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Il était curieux de voir comment ça se passerait sans lui.

« Les Serpentard vont perdre ! contra Hermione qui, bien que peu intéressée par le Quidditch, se devait de défendre sa maison.

— Non, répondit Drago.

— Si.

— Non.

— Si !

— Non ! »

Hermione ne dit rien, mais Harry put voir ses lèvres remuer en un « si ». Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il oubliait par fois qu'ils n'avaient pas le même âge.

* * *

« Lisa Harper semble avoir repéré le Vif ! s'écria Lee Jordan à travers le micro. Elle s'élance, elle s'en approche… L'attrapeur des Serpentard est loin derrière elle, il ne la rattrapera jamais ! Et… OUI ! LISA À ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR ! »

La tribune entière des Gryffondor se mit à rugir de joie. Poufsouffle applaudit, mais les Serdaigle semblaient déçus. L'humeur des Serpentard, maussade, changea soudainement. Beaucoup rires. Et pour cause : alors que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers Lisa Harper, personne ne remarquait les deux buts de Marcus Flint. Ainsi, lorsque l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor attrapa le Vif, les scores passèrent de 240 à 100 pour Serpentard à 260 à 250. Serpentard avait gagné. De justesse.

« Tu comptes entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, plus tard ? » lui demanda Drago, alors qu'ils mangeaient dans la Grande Salle.

La table des Serpentard était relativement joyeuse, comparée aux trois autres maisons, qui ruminaient encore la surprenante défaite de l'après-midi. Encore que, les Serdaigle semblaient plutôt indifférents face à cela.

« J'aimerai bien. » répondit Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Il aurait d'ailleurs aimé rejoindre l'équipe dès cette année… mais c'était impossible, avec Rogue. Le seul avantage qu'il y avait à ne pas faire partie l'équipe était qu'il ne subirait pas de tentative de meurtre de la part de Quirrell.

« Moi aussi ! avoua Drago. J'aimerais être au poste d'attrapeur, mais tu es plus fort que moi sur un balai. »

Une partie de lui fut surprise de voir Drago avouer son infériorité dans ce domaine.

« Moi aussi, je voudrais entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, intervint Tracey. Au poste de batteuse.

— Ce poste te correspond, rit Harry.

— Tu ferais une merveilleuse batteuse ! » la complimenta Daphné.

Tracey rougit.

« Tu devras attendre que Marcus Flint quitte Poudlard, constata le blond. Depuis qu'il est capitaine, il n'y jamais eu aucune fille dans l'équipe. »

Harry allait prendre la parole quand sa respiration se coupa brusquement. Son cœur s'affola, et il plaça ses mains autour de son cou. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, ses yeux sortants presque de leurs orbites. Il ne vit pas les gens s'affoler autour de lui.

Finalement, il sombra dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, l'odeur aseptisée qui vint lui chatouiller les narines l'informa avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Il battit des paupières. Il se trouvait bel et bien dans l'infirmerie. La pièce était vide et sombre, le soleil s'étant couché il y a longtemps.

Posées sur une petite table, des sucreries et quelques cartes l'attendaient, provenant de Tracey, Drago, Daphné et Hermione. À peine se redressa-t-il sur son lit que l'infirmière débarqua en courant, affolée.

« Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes réveillé ! »

Il pouvait voir à sa tenue qu'elle venait tout juste de se lever. Un sortilège devait sûrement la prévenir quand il se réveillait.

« Un miracle ! »

Elle s'affaira autour de lui, lui jetant sorts sur sorts et lui faisant boire une dizaine de potions. Pendant ce temps, lui se remémorait les derniers évènements… Il discutait tranquillement avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle quand, soudain, il fut incapable de respirer.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il

— On vous a empoisonné, vraisemblablement. J'ignore toujours comment vous avez survécu, mais vous auriez dû mourir. Vous avez énormément de chance face à la mort, Mr. Potter. Vous avez dormi pendant une semaine. »

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire... De toute son existence, il aurait bien dû mourir une bonne douzaine de fois. C'était à croire que la Mort ne voulait pas de lui… _Quoi ?! Une semaine ?_ L'information venait à peine d'entrer dans son cerveau.

« C'est un mélange de plusieurs venins mortels que vous avez ingéré. Le professeur Rogue a travaillé très dur pour vous maintenir en vie. »

 _Merci, Rogue…_ , pensa-t-il ironiquement. _Et merci, Altaïr_. Après tout, c'était grâce au phénix qu'il était devenu résistant à certains poisons.

Harry ne pouvait sortir avant le lendemain matin. Avant, Dumbledore devait venir lui rendre visite. En prévention de cette visite, il fit en sorte de revoir ses protections mentales.

« Bonjour, Harry, dit Dumbledore, quand celui-ci vint le voir.

— Bonjour, monsieur. »

Le vieil homme prit une chaise et l'installa près de son lit pour s'y assoir.

« Harry… j'espère que tu es conscient que ce qui est arrivé est très grave. »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que tu aies survécu. D'ailleurs, pour assurer ta sécurité, tu devras être accompagné en permanence et la nourriture sera contrôlée. »

Rien n'aurait pu être pire. Privé de sa liberté de mouvement et de son intimité, le directeur pouvait ainsi s'assurer de chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Dumbledore lui posa ensuite des questions, cherchant à deviner qui était le responsable. Harry soupçonnait Quirrell, bien qu'il n'en dît rien.

Quand Harry retourna dans la Salle Commune, tout le monde le fixa, bien que personne ne dit rien – ce dont les Gryffondor auraient été incapables de faire. Il trouva Drago assit dans un fauteuil. Quand celui-ci le vit, il bondit, surpris. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Harry le coupa et lui indiqua les dortoirs. Pour parler, c'était plus discret.

« Tu vas bien ? s'enquit le blond.

« Parfaitement ! répondit-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dis-moi plutôt où sont Daphné et Tracey.

— Chez Hagrid avec Granger, l'informa Drago. Elles ne devraient pas tarder à revenir. Je dois les rejoindre dans une salle de classe du quatrième étage.

— Alors allons-y ! » s'exclama Harry, bravant l'interdiction de Dumbledore.

S'il pensait qu'il allait renoncer à sa liberté…

« Harry ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les trois jeunes filles quand elles l'aperçurent.

Elles s'enquirent de son état, mais il les rassura bien vite.

« Donc, vous êtes allé chez Hagrid ? leur demanda-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

— Oui ! s'excita Hermione. On a trouvé quelque chose !

— Hagrid a lâché le nom d'un certain Nicholas, expliqua Daphné.

— Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? demanda Drago.

— Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'on posait trop de questions à propos du deuxième étage, il a dit que cette affaire ne concernait que Dumbledore et un certain Nicholas. Il n'a pas fini sa phrase, raconta Daphné. Ça aurait été utile d'avoir un nom…

— On a un prénom, c'est déjà bien ! dit Hermione, enjouée. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire des recherches sur un Nicholas qui serait en rapport avec un artefact. »

L'enthousiasme d'Hermione se tarit bien vite au fur et à mesure que les semaines passèrent.

« On peut arrêter ? supplia Drago, refermant un énième livre d'Histoire.

— Non, répondit distraitement Hermione, continuant de lire.

— Pas question. » fit de même Tracey, bien que celle-ci ne semblait pas lire. Assises près de Daphné, la rousse survolait les pages sans jamais rien lire.

En ce qui le concernait, Harry déplorait cette perte de temps. Mais il ne devait rien dire.

Une fenêtre du Jeu apparut soudainement, le faisant sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Daphné.

Tout le monde le fixa.

« Euh… rien, répondit-il précipitamment. Je… je reviens ! »

Et il se leva, sortant de la bibliothèque. Là, il put s'arrêter et lire ce qui était écrit :

 _Quêête : Découuverttte_

 _OBjectifF : suivre LeCHEMin et réssoudree l'éniG d me répareRRle JEV_

 _RECOMPensXPdderBONUS, : ne pas XP_

Le Jeu déconnait toujours, mais pas autant qu'avant. Une ligne blanche tracée au sol apparut sous ses yeux. Il suivit alors cette ligne. Il remarqua que les élèves qu'il croisait ne remarquaient pas celle-ci. Tant mieux.

Finalement, il arriva dans une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas – tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, c'était que ça se situait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Il n'y avait plus de fenêtres, et la seule lumière provenait des torches suspendues aux murs.

Harry s'arrêta en même temps que la ligne. Celle-ci l'avait mené dans un étrange couloir : la lumière y était plus forte, comme si le soleil atteignait cette partie du château, mais aucune source de lumière, aucune torche, n'était visible. Mais la chose la plus étrange était que ce couloir possédait un miroir. En fait, c'était une impasse avec un miroir au bout. Un grand miroir qui occupait la moitié du mur, avec des bords en or.

Harry s'approcha et ne vit que son simple reflet. Il contempla le moindre détail pendant plusieurs minutes, sans remarquer le moindre détail étrange. Il y'avait juste cette petite cavité sphérique à droite de la surface réfléchissante. Harry sortit sa baguette – non celle en plume de phénix, mais sa vraie baguette, celle aux sept bois. Il lança alors un puisant _revelio_ sur le miroir, sans aucun résultat.

Déçu, il retourna sur ses pas. Le Jeu avait réellement un problème. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches là-dessus.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, croyant avoir aperçu quelque chose au-dessus de lui. Avec stupeur, il remarqua d'étranges écritures s'illuminant sur le plafond.

* * *

Harry tremblait dans le froid. Il se trouvait sur le chemin menant à Poudlard depuis Pré-au-Lard. C'était le début de vacances, et il avait accompagné ses amis qui rentraient chez eux. Seule Tracey restait à Poudlard. Celle-ci marchait à côté de lui et était bien triste. Bien qu'il dût avant tout rester pour la Cape d'Invisibilité, il était tout de même heureux de tenir compagnie à la jeune fille.

Lors des jours qui suivirent, il ne vit pas beaucoup la rousse. Il découvrit qu'elle se terrait dans la bibliothèque, continuant les recherches sur le Nicholas mentionné par Hagrid.

« Tu devrais te reposer, lui dit-il alors qu'il s'installait face à elle, quatre jours après le début des vacances.

— Ah, tu trouves ? » répondit-elle distraitement, ne lâchant pas son livre des yeux.

Harry soupira. Il remarqua qu'elle avait dessiné le visage d'une femme sur un parchemin. C'était bien dessiné, mais le parchemin et l'utilisation d'une plume et de l'encre gâchait un peu l'œuvre. Il ne savait pas qu'elle aimait dessiner. Il nota ça dans un coin de sa tête.

« Oui ! Depuis le début des vacances, tu t'es enfermé dans ces bouquins. Tu ne trouveras rien là-dedans. Viens plutôt m'accompagner, j'aimerais te présenter un endroit. »

Ce fut au tour de Tracey de soupirer, mais elle finit par refermer son livre, marmonnant un vague « d'accord ». Il la mena ensuite au travers des étages, se rapprochant de la Salle Commune des Jaune et Noir.

« Tu vois les tonneaux, là-bas ? lui indiqua-t-il.

— Mmh.

— C'est la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle.

— Comment tu sais ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée.

Harry lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

Un peu plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant des fruits. Il chatouilla une poire, et celle-ci se transforma en poignée.

Tracey, soudainement curieuse, lui demanda : « Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

— Les cuisines ! » dit-il, en ouvrant la porte. Quatre grandes tables, semblables à celles de la Grande Salle, étaient alignées, autour desquels plusieurs petites créatures grises aux grandes oreilles de chauve-souris s'affairaient. Le repas allait être servi dans deux heures.

« Quelles sont ces créatures ? s'étonna Tracey.

— Des elfes de maisons…, grimaça Harry. Des sortes d'esclaves, aux yeux des sorciers. Mais les elfes sont plutôt attachés à leur situation.

— J'avais pensé à d'autres créatures, en imaginant des elfes… C'est dommage pour eux. »

Un elfe vint à leur rencontre.

« Winly peut-elle faire quelque chose pour vous ? leur demanda-t-elle, s'inclinant jusqu'au point où son nez faillit toucher le sol.

— Juste un chocolat chaud, s'il te plaît.

— Pareil pour moi. » lui sourit Tracey.

Winly parut déstabilisée par leur politesse, mais s'empressa de répondre à leur requête. En attendant, ils s'assirent tous les deux à une table.

« Si les elfes sont comme ça, je ne devrais pas m'étonner si les centaures ne sont que des chevaux et les sirènes que des poissons ? l'interrogea la rousse.

— Non, rit Harry. Les centaures sont bien comme tu l'imagines… Pareil pour les sirènes, bien qu'elles ne soient pas aussi belles que tu le penses. »

Les seules sirènes qu'il avait aperçues étaient celles du Lac Noir. Peut-être les sirènes des eaux salées étaient différentes ?

Winly leur apporta leurs chocolats.

« Merci, Winly. » sourit Tracey.

L'elfe sembla embarrassée, s'inclina puis disparu. Tracey soupira : « J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour eux, plus tard… Ils sont bien traités, au moins ? »

« Pas toujours. » répondit prudemment Harry. Il avait peur qu'elle informe Hermione de cela et que la S.A.L.E. soit créée plus tôt que prévu.

Harry et Tracey se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où allait être servi le repas. La petite rousse semblait plus joyeuse, et elle paraissait avoir retrouvé son habituelle énergie.

« … ne m'attendais pas à ce que le monde sorcier soir si réaliste ! Un ministère, une banque… toute une société ! Par-contre, les sorciers sont vraiment bien cachés. Au point qu'ils en arrivent à ignorer toute la technologie des moldus ! Sérieusement ? des bougies ? des torches ? Alors que l'électricité existe depuis près de deux siècles !

— La magie ambiante de Poudlard empêche l'électricité de fonctionner. » lui expliqua Harry, souriant.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit : et si le Jeu dysfonctionnait à cause de la magie ambiante de Poudlard ? Le Jeu fonctionnait-t-il grâce à l'électricité ? Dans ce cas, ça devait être une technologie très avancée. Une technologie qui n'avait jamais été atteinte par l'homme. Il lui faudrait creuser ça plus tard.

« Ah bon ? fit Tracey, étonnée. Bah, la magie peut remplacer l'électricité ! C'est assez lumineux et il y en a assez dans Poudlard pour ça ! Daphné m'a dit qu'avec quelques runes, elle pourrait éclairer tout le château sans problème et bien plus efficacement que du feu !

— Je trouve que Poudlard est très bien comme ça, contredit Harry. Les bougies, les torches… c'est ce qui fait son charme à Poudlard. »

Tracey allait reprendre la parole quand Harry la devança :

« Attends, tu dis que Daphné s'y connaît en runes ?

— Oui ! Bien avant Poudlard, elle s'intéressait aux runes ! l'informa Tracey. Elle est vraiment très douée ! Elle m'a déjà montré quelques-uns des objets qu'elle a fabriqués avec des runes. Elle m'a même offert celui-ci ! »

La rousse lui montra une très jolie bague sertie d'une petite améthyste. Elle semblait très heureuse de la porter. Puis, elle fit tourner la pierre précieuse et Tracey disparut de sa vue. S'il n'avait pas des sens aussi aiguisés, il n'aurait jamais senti qu'elle se trouvait toujours devant lui. Il entendait toujours le bruit de sa respiration, et il pouvait ressentir sa présence devant lui.

« Impressionnant ! s'exclama Harry, admiratif. Daphné est très doué.

— Oui, répondit la voix Tracey. Elle est passionnée. »

Il sentit ensuite la rousse se déplacer discrètement derrière lui. Devinant son intention de lui faire peur, il se tourna de façon à l'avoir devant lui : « J'ai beau ne pas te voir, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de discret. »

Il l'entendit soupirer, et elle réapparut devant ses yeux. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur route jusqu'à la Grande Salle, la rousse lui parlant de son étonnement face aux progrès de Neville dans la classe de Rogue. Le Gryffondor avait fait preuve d'un étonnant courage et avait même pu réussir une potion sans l'aide de quiconque. Harry en était assez fier : il était heureux pour son ami, mais il pensait aussi que le jeune Londubat allait lui être utile plus tard.

Mais en réalité, il ne prêtait pas une grande attention à ce que racontait Tracey. Son esprit était focalisé sur le talent de Daphné en runes. Il se souvenait de l'étrange couloir où se trouvait un miroir que le Jeu lui avait fait découvrit. Les étranges écritures l'avaient intrigué, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Peut-être des runes ? Mais même s'il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en runes, il en avait déjà vu et aucune ne ressemblait à celles qu'il avait vu. Maintenant, s'il demandait l'avis de Daphné, qui semblait avait un niveau avancé dans ce domaine, peut-être lui apporterait-elle des réponses ?

Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir, Harry retint soudainement Tracey et l'empêcha de se prendre un sortilège. Alors qu'il allait attaquer leur assaillant, il entendit des cris de protestation : « Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Harry reconnut la voix de Ronald Weasley. Jetant un rapide et prudent regard dans le couloir, il put voir Ron retenu par ses deux grands frères : Fred et George. Les fameux jumeaux Weasley…

Il entreprit de les suivre discrètement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Tracey. La Grande Salle est de l'autre côté ! »

Harry lui fit signe de se taire. Il suivit les Weasley à bonne distance, ne voulant pas faire savoir qu'il les suivait. De toute façon, les cris du plus jeune Gryffondor lui permettaient de ne pas les perdre. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent un couple de sixième année occupé à s'embrasser sur un banc. Harry ralentit et prit une attitude décontractée pour ne pas paraître suspect.

« Oh, mon Florian, mon loup, je t'aime ! entendit-il la fille – une Poufsouffle – murmurer à son petit ami.

— Suzie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime aussi ! » lui répondit son Gryffondor de petit ami.

Et ils se remirent à s'embrasser. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Tracey lui prit le bras et accéléra.

« Dépêche-toi ! le pressa la rousse. J'ai faim et on n'est pas ici pour admirer les courbes d'une sixième année ! »

Harry rougit, n'y ayant même pas pensé. Finalement, ils rattrapèrent les jumeaux. Ils étaient en train d'enfermer Ron dans un placard. L'un d'eux – il n'aurait su dire lequel – les remarqua.

« George ! »

Ledit George se retourna. Un sourire malicieux apparut simultanément sur le visage des jumeaux.

« Mon très cher Gred, ne serait-ce pas des témoins qui vienne tout juste de nous surprendre en train d'enfermer un indésirable petit crétin dans un placard ?

— Mon très cher Forge, je pense en effet que ce sont des témoins qui vienne tout juste de nous surprendre en train d'enfermer un indésirable petit crétin dans un placard.

— Dans ce cas, mon très cher Gred, que proposes-tu pour nous débarrasser de ces indésirables témoins ?

— Nous devrions peut-être enfermer ces indésirables témoins avec l'indésirable petit crétin ? »

Quand Harry se rendit compte que Tracey sortait sa baguette, il l'arrêta avec sa main et sourit aux jumeaux : « Et si les indésirables témoins n'étaient pas si indésirables et qu'ils cautionnent totalement les actes de deux petits farceurs pour enfermer leur indésirable et agaçant petit crétin de frère dans un placard ?

— Tu entends ça, mon très cher Forge ? Les indésirables témoins pas si indésirables que cela pensent que nous sommes des petits farceurs.

— Mon très cher Gred, se pourrait-il que ces très jeunes indésirables témoins pas si indésirables que cela ignorent qui nous sommes, les frères Weasley…

— … les meilleurs…

— … les plus ingénieux…

— … les plus impertinents…

— … et les plus drôles farceurs de Poudlard !

— Et les plus modestes, aussi…, marmonna Tracey.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire : « Et que faites-vous des Maraudeurs ? »

Les jumeaux sursautèrent, surpris.

« Tu connais les Maraudeurs ? s'étonnèrent les jumeaux.

— Évidemment ! s'exclama Harry. Cornedrue était mon père ! »

Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec admiration, mais l'un d'eux reprit : « Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire de farces, pourtant…

— Vous faisiez déjà très bien le job, inutile que j'interfère. Que pensent vos parents de vos farces ? »

Les jumeaux soupirèrent.

« Ils veulent qu'on travaille au Ministère plus tard et qu'on arrête avec ces idioties, comme dit notre mère, dit l'un.

— Mais nous avons un projet ! s'écria l'autre. Un projet révoltant !

— Oui ! Un projet ambitieux, mais révoltant !

— … génial, mais révoltant !

— … ingénieux, mais révoltant !

— … extraordinaire, mais révoltant !

— … formidable, mais…

— Oui, oui, ça va, on a compris…, les coupa Tracey. C'est quoi, votre projet ?

— Au hasard… une boutique de farce et attrape ? » proposa malicieusement Harry.

Les jumeaux le fixèrent de nouveau avec le plus grand étonnement.

« Comme tu sais ? fit l'un, ébahi.

« De la chance, j'imagine…, sourit Harry. Mais dites-moi… ce genre de projet coûte cher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les jumeaux grimacèrent.

« Mon coffre à Gringotts est assez bien rempli, suggéra Harry. Si vous me rendez quelques services çà et là, et que vous me prouviez que vous êtes un bon investissement, il se pourrait que je finance votre ambitieux projet… »

Les jumeaux le regardèrent d'un œil intéressé, puis sourirent : « Il se pourrait que nous ayons là un accord… »

Plus tard, alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la Grande Salle – définitivement, cette fois-ci –, Tracey le complimenta sur son initiative : « C'est très Serpentard, ça, de s'attirer l'amitié des farceurs de l'école… »

Harry sourit. Oui, ça pouvait être utile. Il avait aussi besoin de la Carte du Maraudeur. Mais il appréciait les jumeaux, et il était heureux d'être de nouveau leur ami.

* * *

Au matin de Noël, Harry fut réveillé par une masse de cheveux roux. Son esprit encore ensommeillé pensa à Ginny, avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité. C'était Tracey qui était venue le réveiller.

« Debout ! le secoua-t-elle assise sur lui. C'est Noël ! Et ton esprit bouillant d'hormones n'a pas intérêt à s'imaginer quoi que ce soit parce que je suis sur toi ! »

Elle s'enfuit. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il pourrait faire la grasse matinée… Quand il descendit dans la Salle Commune, il ne découvrit que Tracey et deux ou trois élèves des années supérieures. Il y avait aussi des élèves de la cinquième à la septième année, qui restaient à Poudlard pour réviser, mais ceux-ci devaient dormir à cette heure-ci. Tracey était assise devant un sapin proche de la cheminée où reposait une pile assez conséquente de cadeaux.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il trouva la Cape d'Invisibilité. Il la mit de côté, ne voulant pas l'exposer. Aucun mot n'allait avec, contrairement au « fais-en bon usage » de sa première vie. Il reçut trois livres : _Anciennes Traditions et Société des Sorciers_ , écrit par Antonius Travers et envoyé par Drago, _Les trois principaux courants mythologiques_ , écrit par Martin Winge et envoyé par Hermione, et _L'art de retrouver la nature_ , écrit par Stella Black et envoyé par Tracey. Le premier était clairement un livre de Sang-Pur. Pour le second, tout était dans le titre. Le dernier semblait être un livre sur l'animagie. Peut-être devrait-il envisager de devenir Animagus ? Ensuite, il découvrit sous le sapin une fiole accompagnée d'un mot : « Une potion relaxante – parfaitement réussie, grâce à toi ! ». C'était de la part de Neville. Enfin, le dernier cadeau provenait de Daphné. Une simple montre – quoique jolie – en apparence. Mais le mot indiquait qu'on pouvait y ranger sa baguette, et la faire sortir en frôlant l'une des runes sur le bord. N'ayant pas remarqué les runes, Harry fut surpris de les découvrir.

Concernant ce qu'il avait offert, il avait envoyé un livre de botanique à Neville, un livre parlant des exploits, inventions et découvertes des deux derniers siècles à Drago et un livre sur les fêtes sorcières à Hermione – il avait eu l'occasion de le lire, et il fut surpris de découvrir que les sorciers fêtaient les solstices et les équinoxes, ainsi que Samhain et Beltaine, et que plusieurs rituels (considérés comme noirs) étaient liés à ces fêtes. Pour Daphné, il lui avait envoyé un livre complexe sur les différents types d'écritures magiques – comme les runes. Il n'avait rien compris au livre, alors il espérait que Daphné le comprendrait à sa place pour qu'elle puisse deviner de quelle écriture il s'agissait dans le couloir découvert par le Jeu.

Il se tourna vers Tracey et la découvrit en train d'admirer un magnifique collier semblant être en argent, au bout duquel pendait un petit serpent argenté aux yeux faits de pierres vertes – peut-être de l'émeraude ?

« Qui t'as envoyé ça ? » lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

Tracey releva la tête, surprise.

« C'est… euh…, fit-elle, rougissante. C'est Daphné. »

Harry la soupçonnait de mentir.

« Et que lui as-tu envoyé ? »

Étrangement, la rousse rougit davantage.

« Oh… juste un livre. »

Le soir même, pris d'une étrange curiosité, Harry enfila la Cape d'Invisibilité et se mit à la recherche du miroir du Riséd. Il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler son désir le plus profond. La cape avait un sortilège de trace, et il se rendit compte que la cape aurait dû normalement camoufler tout bruit ou toute odeur, en plus de rendre invisible. Mais des sortilèges de restrictions empêchaient cela. Voilà comment le professeur Dumbledore parvenait à le voir malgré la cape. En parlant de sortilège de trace, Harry était sur le point de faire passer l'information du sortilège apposé sur lui par une bague. Il avait complétement fini la théorie, il ne lui restait qu'à exécuter son plan.

Ce fut seulement au bout de trois nuits qu'Harry trouva le miroir. Quand il trouva la salle où il reposait, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie, mais aussi de l'appréhension. Il rejeta la cape, puis s'avança prudemment devant le miroir. La vision qu'il lui renvoya lui coupa le souffle.

Il se voyait lui, plus vieux, une longue robe de sorcier et sa véritable baguette à la main. Il semblait puissant, mystérieux et dur. À ses pieds gisaient les cadavres de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, mais aussi de plusieurs autres personnes qu'il n'appréciait guère : des Mangemorts et des traîtres, principalement, ainsi que Vernon Dursley. Derrière lui se tenaient des versions plus âgées de Neville, Hermione, Drago, Tracey et Daphné. Et à ses côtés se trouvait une masse floue, qu'il ne distinguait pas. Il pouvait deviner des formes féminines, et il tenait cette personne par la hanche. Il fut surpris de voir que le miroir ne pouvait afficher clairement cette forme. Ou alors, c'était dû simplement au fait qu'il voulait quelqu'un à ses côtés, mais qu'il ne savait pas qui.

Étrangement, cette vision ne lui procura aucune satisfaction. Il ressentit même une petite déception.

« Ah, Harry, je vois que tu as découvert le Miroir du Riséd ! » se fit entendre une voix derrière lui.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Dumbledore vienne lui rendre visite, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait dès la première nuit. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait pris du temps pour trouver le miroir. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry se retourna vivement, feignant la surprise sur son visage.

Dumbledore était assis là, sur un bureau près du mur.

« Monsieur, je…, fit-il, rassemblant toutes ses capacités d'acteur. Je ne vous avez pas vu. »

« Moi non plus, Harry ! sourit le directeur. Merveilleuse cape que tu as là ! »

En le voyant sourire, il fit mine de se détendre.

« Comme des centaines de personnes avant toi, tu as découvert le bonheur de contempler le miroir du Riséd. »

Harry n'appellerait pas ça un bonheur…

Dumbledore se pencha en avant, le regardant pas dessus ses lunettes. Harry chercha à éviter le contact visuel. Ses défenses mentales étaient érigées au plus haut point qu'il pouvait atteindre.

« J'imagine que tu as compris l'utilité de ce miroir ?

— Il… il me montre ma famille. » répondit Harry.

Il put voir une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

« Pas exactement, Harry, sourit le directeur. Pour l'homme le plus heureux du monde, ce miroir ne serait qu'un miroir ordinaire, il n'y verrait que son reflet. Il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond du cœur. Toi qui n'as jamais connu ta famille, tu l'as vue soudainement devant toi. Mais ce miroir n'apporte ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri devant ce miroir, absorbés par leurs désirs. Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je te demande de ne pas chercher à le retrouver. Mais si jamais il t'arrive encore de tomber dessus, tu seras averti, désormais. Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça. Et maintenant, retourne donc te coucher. »

Harry acquiesça, et prit le chemin de son dortoir. Comme dans sa première vie, il se demanda ce que verrait Dumbledore dans le miroir. Assurément pas une paire de chaussettes. Verrait-il sa famille, Ariana… ou le pouvoir ?

* * *

Le Poudlard Express entra en gare. Tracey, à côté de lui, semblait surexcitée et se retenait de sautiller de joie. Quand la foule d'élèves partis en vacances se déversa sur le quai, Tracey se mit sur la pointe de pieds et chercha frénétiquement dans tous les sens.

« Là-bas ! » s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Harry se fit trainer par la rousse, bousculant quelques élèves au passage. Ils arrivèrent devant Hermione, Drago et Daphné, laquelle trainait sa valise avec difficulté. La jolie blonde tomba à la renverse quand l'énergique petite Tracey lui sauta dessus. Pendant que les deux filles se retrouvaient – ou que Tracey étouffait Daphné –, Harry se tourna vers Drago et Hermione et les salua.

« Tu aurais pu aider Daphné avec sa valise. » fit-il remarquer à Drago.

Ce-dernier grimaça.

« Je lui ai proposé, mais elle est obstinée à ne pas recevoir d'aide, et a menacé ma… masculinité, si je lui refaisais cette proposition. »

Harry compatissait.

« Harry ! l'interpella Hermione. On a trouvé qui est Nicholas pendant le trajet ! Sur une carte de chocogrenouille ! »

Harry lui fit signe qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard dans un endroit plus discret.

* * *

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie. Devant lui se trouvait une simple bague en argent qu'il avait trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait d'abord vérifié qu'elle ne contenait aucun sort avant de tenter ses expériences dessus. Et il avait réussi ! Le sortilège de trace que Dumbledore lui avait apposé passait maintenant _par_ la bague avant de transmettre l'information à Dumbledore. En passant par la bague, l'information transmise par le sort changeait, n'indiquant plus sa position, mais la position de la bague !

Pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il porte le bijou. Il ne l'enlèverait que lorsqu'il ne voudrait pas que le directeur sache sa localisation.

Harry quitta donc la Salle sur Demande. Aujourd'hui se déroulait le second match de l'année, mais il avait préféré ne pas y assister. Il était venu s'entraîner dans la Pièce Va-et-Vient. Même s'il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner autant que lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley, il ne négligeait pas son entraînement. Il avait ensuite fini de réaliser sa bague, et vu l'heure, le match devait sûrement être fini. Il se rendit dans la salle de classe abandonnée où lui et ses amis se rendaient souvent, et il les trouva assis là.

« Comment était le match ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment en entrant.

Daphné, assise à la même table que Tracey, lui répondit : « Tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle a attrapé le Vif après une heure, alors que son équipe menait déjà de deux cents points.

— Mais après, sur le chemin du retour, j'ai vu le professeur Rogue sortir de la Forêt Interdite. » expliqua Hermione.

Harry haussa un sourcil : « Et alors ?

— Quirrell est sorti peu après de la forêt Interdite. » raconta Daphné.

Tracey gloussa. Daphné leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? lui demanda la rousse, qui continuait de rire. Rogue sort de la forêt, et Quirrell le suit peu après… À ton avis, que pouvaient-ils bien faire, seuls, dans une forêt ? »

Harry leva lui aussi les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Vu le nombre d'allusions sexuelles que faisait Tracey, il pensait qu'elle méritait bien plus que lui d'être appelé un bouillon d'hormones…

« Plus sérieusement, on pense que c'est l'un d'eux qui cherche à voler la pierre, reprit Hermione. Je pense que c'est Rogue. »

La jeune Gryffondor avait vu juste. En lisant le nom de Nicholas Flamel sur la carte de chocogrenouille de Dumbledore, Drago s'était soudainement souvenu du célèbre alchimiste. L'artefact était alors apparu comme une évidence : la pierre philosophale.

« Non, c'est Quirrell ! rétorquèrent en cœur Drago et Daphné.

— C'est Rogue !

— Quirrell !

— Rogue !

— Quirrell ! »

Tracey gloussa et Harry se sentit quelque peu exaspéré. Des gamins…

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	8. Chute

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **FANBOOK :** Merci pour ta compréhension :) et ton commentaire ^^

 **Artemis :** Merci beaucoup :)

 **Blatfor :** Je suis heureux que ma fic te plaise ^^

 **Guest :** Oui, Harry sera très probablement avec une fille :)

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Dimanche 24 décembre 2017

* * *

 **Précédemment (C7) :** Constant qu'il n'avançait pas sur l'énigme de Lucretia Fawley, Harry décide de remettre ce sujet de réflexion aux vacances de Pâques, lorsqu'il pourrait sortir de Poudlard. Le soir d'Halloween, il tente de voler la pierre... avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas encore cachée dans le miroir. En sortant, il aperçoit Quirrell avec un troll. Une quête du Jeu s'affiche, grésillante et défaillante, ce qui le surprend et le fait remarquer auprès du professeur. Celui-ci le course, mais Harry appelle Altaïr qui le transporte ailleurs. Le Serpentard se rend ensuite aux toilettes, où Hermione et Tracey combattent le troll. Il réussit à le vaincre et fuirent tous les trois avant l'arrivée des professeurs. Ils s'interrogent ce qu'il vient de se passer, et Hermione est à présent mêlée à leur enquête. Plus tard, Hagrid révèle le nom de Nicolas.

Lors des vacances de Noël, seuls Tracey et Harry restent à Poudlard. La rousse n'étant pas très en forme, il lui présente les cuisines de Poudlard. Durant leur discussion, Harry comprend que le dysfonctionnement du Jeu à Poudlard est peut-être du même ordre que celui des appareils électriques. De plus, il apprend que Daphné est douée en runes, ce qu'il relie aux étranges écritures qu'il avait découvert dans un couloir. Avec Tracey, il croise les jumeaux Weasley et Harry en profite pour leur proposer de financer leur futur projet de boutique – en échange de quelques services.

Il reçoit quelques cadeaux, dont un livre sur la transformation animagique de la part de Tracey, et envoie un livre sur les fêtes sorcières à Hermione. Le soir, il revit l'épisode du Miroir du Riséd, à ceci près qu'il se voit puissant, entouré d'ennemis morts et d'amis, une femme floue à ses côtés.

Au retour des vacances, Hermione annonce avoir découvert le nom de Flamel, reliant cela à la Pierre philosophale. Après un match de Quidditch, le groupe d'amis voit Rogue et Quirrell sortir successivement de la forêt, et leurs soupons à l'encontre de l'un d'eux s'accentuent.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie I

 **Chapitre 8 : Chute**

* * *

À Noël, Tracey lui avait offert un livre sur l'animagie. Il y avait pensé quelques fois, quand il regardait ses compétences sur le Jeu. Mais il reportait toujours ça à quand il serait à Poudlard. Eh bien, voilà. Il y était. Et Tracey lui donnait l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur cette merveilleuse métamorphose… une métamorphose qui transformait autant le physique que l'esprit. Alors il avait lu l'ouvrage, désireux d'en savoir plus.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé de prime abord, cette capacité était accessible à tout le monde, quelle que soit la puissance magique. Un peu de chance, quelques notions en transfiguration, et beaucoup de patience, voilà donc la recette.

Tout d'abord, il fallait conserver une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois – entre deux pleines lunes. Harry pensait que c'était la partie la plus difficile. Si jamais la feuille était extraite de la bouche, tout devait être repris depuis le début. Ensuite, il fallait placer la feuille dans une fiole de cristal avec d'autres ingrédients difficiles à se procurer. Une fois cela fait, la fiole devait être placée dans un endroit sombre et calme. Il ne fallait ni la regarder, ni la déranger, en attendant le prochain orage. Pour patienter, le matin et le soir, il fallait prononcer l'incantation « _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ » en plaçant la baguette sur son cœur. À force, un deuxième battement de cœur devrait être ressenti. Dès le premier éclair de l'orage, on devait se rendre impérativement sur le lieu où était caché la fiole, pour trouver celle-ci d'une couleur rouge sang. Il fallait ensuite se rendre dans un espace large et discret où la transformation serait possible. La formule tant répétée devait être lancé, et la fiole bue. Si tout se passe bien, une vive douleur devrait se faire ressentir et le rythme cardiaque sera deux fois plus rapide et intense. La forme de la créature apparaîtra à l'esprit, et il sera trop tard pour reculer. La première transformation est douloureuse et effrayante. Tout ce qui est porté (vêtements, lunettes, bijoux…) fusionneront avec la peau pour donner forme à l' _alter ego_ animal. Là, on retrouvait toute son aisance après un instant de confusion. Bien que l'on soit parfaitement humain, on ressentira des besoins animaux (manger, chasser, se cacher… en fonction de l'animal). Pour reprendre forme humaine, il fallait simplement se représenter une image aussi précise du corps humain. La transformation se déclenchera alors. Avec le temps, la métamorphose se ferait de plus en plus facilement.

Le livre donnait d'autres détails. Le comportement, les formes les plus courantes, les conséquences, le registre du ministère… Il y avait aussi un chapitre complet sur le cas où l'on prendrait l'apparence d'un animal aquatique. C'est vrai que ça pouvait poser quelques problèmes… **(I)**

Bon, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se procurer une feuille de mandragore…

Aussi, comme il se l'était promis, il avait fait des recherches sur le Jeu. Il avait d'abord rassemblé les éléments qu'il connaissait : lui seul – jusqu'à ce jour – pouvait le voir, ça l'avait amené dans son corps passé alors qu'il était mort, ça proposait des quêtes, des niveaux… comme un jeu, mais dans la réalité. Et le Jeu se détraquait à Poudlard, comme un appareil électronique. Cela pouvait tout autant être le résultat de magies incompatibles. Au moment de sa mort, l'humanité était loin d'atteindre une technologie aussi avancée. Il avait donc fait des recherches sur les magies incompatibles et les civilisations avancées… Il devait peut-être en exister une dans le passé qui fut capable de grandes choses. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose.

La fin du mois de janvier arriva sûrement. Comme chaque soir, ils étaient tous réunis dans un coin confortable de la salle commune. Proches de la cheminée, Harry et Drago jouaient aux échecs tandis que Tracey somnolait, blottie contre Daphné qui lisait un livre – celui sur les écritures magiques que lui avait envoyé Harry.

Alors que son roi tombait, à la grande satisfaction de Drago et au plus grand étonnement du Survivant, Daphné se redressa, réveillant Tracey. La rousse semblait perdue, ses cheveux roux en bataille.

« Au fait, Harry, je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour le livre que tu m'as offert. » fit soudainement Daphné.

Harry, étonné, releva la tête. Il vit qu'elle tenait ledit livre dans sa main.

« Tu as fini de le lire ? demanda-t-il. Il t'a plu ? »

Daphné hocha la tête avec excitation : « J'ai adoré ! J'ai appris tellement de choses… Tu ne pouvais pas espérer m'offrir un meilleur cadeau ! »

Tracey se renfrogna.

« C'est Tracey qui m'a dit que tu aimais les runes. Je n'ai rien compris au livre, mais j'ai pensé qu'il te plairait. »

Daphné sourit et se tourna vers Tracey.

« Je suppose que je dois aussi te remercier. J'ai adoré ton cadeau, aussi !

— Moi aussi. » rougit timidement la rousse, tripotant le petit serpent aux yeux émeraudes accroché à son cou.

Harry proposa une nouvelle partie d'échecs à Drago, désireux de prendre sa revanche. Maintenant qu'il savait que Daphné avait fini et compris le livre, il pourrait lui donner le parchemin qu'il avait dans sa poche – dans lequel se trouvait une copie des étranges écritures qu'il avait trouvé dans le couloir du miroir. Il pensait attendre une semaine ou deux, pour que Daphné ne suspecte rien.

* * *

C'était le début du mois de mars. Harry se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, lisant un livre intéressant pour ses recherches. Il était venu seul, les autres n'ayant plus besoin de résoudre le mystère du deuxième étage. Seules Daphné et Hermione venaient parfois, la première pour traduire un étrange parchemin, et l'autre pour son insatiable curiosité. Il avait en effet donné la copie des symboles à Daphné il y quelques semaines. Elle avait dû mettre cela en lien avec le livre qu'il lui avait offert car elle lui avait lancé un regard suspicieux, mais elle avait accepté de traduire les étranges runes – qu'elle avait semblé reconnaître comme étant des runes africaines de temps.

Bref. Ses recherches sur le Jeu avançaient sûrement, mais lentement. Certes, il n'avait rien trouvé du côté des magies incompatibles, mais ça s'avérait plus concluant du côté des civilisations avancées… Tout d'abord, il y avait les Luxenti, des êtres qui furent nombreux et puissants mais qui ne vivent maintenant qu'en nombre réduit dans la Forêt Interdite. C'était apparemment des êtres de lumière, qui avaient atteint une sorte de perfection, et qui avaient été des dieux dans un autre monde. Mais ils vivaient à proximité de Poudlard… Or, si le Jeu dysfonctionnait à Poudlard, sa magie ou sa technologie ne pouvait appartenir à des êtres qui vivent proches de Poudlard. À moins que quelque chose lui échappe… dans ce cas, il lui faudrait faire plus de recherches encore. Sinon, il y avait aussi ce petit texte qui mentionnait les restes d'une légende : apparemment, un très ancien peuple aux origines de tout fut décimé par le feu, ne laissant que quelques survivants.

Une scène lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Dans la boutique d'armement, dans l'Allée des Embrumes… le vendeur lui parlait d'une race intelligente qui vivait sur Terre avant les humains, créant même l'homme… et que chaque être sur Terre possédait du sang de cette race… Mais il n'en avait pas un souvenir très net. Peut-être devrait-il repasser chez le vendeur et lui poser plus de questions ?

Oui, il ferait ça ! Les vacances étaient pour le mois prochain. Il rendrait visite au marchand d'armes, et il en saurait plus sur ce qui dérangeait le Jeu.

Satisfait – même s'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter pour autant –, il se leva et aperçu Hermione en train d'étudier. Curieux, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'assit en face. Elle releva la tête :

« Oh ! salut, Harry ! » le salua-t-elle joyeusement.

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse.

« Que lis-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione jeta un œil à son livre, comme si elle avait oublié ce qu'elle étudiait.

« Le rituel magique de l'équinoxe, lui révéla-t-elle. J'ai lu le livre que tu m'avais envoyé… Il y était fait mention des six fêtes sorcières : les équinoxes, les solstices, Samhain et Beltaine. Samhain est déjà passé – c'était à Halloween –, alors je me suis renseigné sur le prochaine fête : l'équinoxe de printemps. Apparemment, un rituel était souvent réalisé, dans le temps, et ça permettait d'obtenir un regain d'énergie, de se ressourcer auprès de la Magie. Je pense que je vais le faire… Toi et les autres pourriez vous joindre à moi ? »

Harry, surprit, réfléchit un instant… Il s'agissait là d'une idée ingénieuse. Ce serait intéressant de vivre cette expérience…

… et en effet, ce le fut ! Le vingt mars, Hermione les réunit tous dans une pièce du château abandonnée qu'elle avait aménagé. C'était la nuit, et seule la lune et quelques bougies éclairaient la salle. Au centre, une figure runique s'illuminait, et ils s'installèrent en cercle autour. Tracey semblait joyeuse de vivre cette nouvelle expérience, Daphné curieuse, Drago impatient, et Hermione excitée.

Une petite fiole apparut devant eux, et Hermione leur indiqua qu'il fallait la boire – ce qu'ils firent. Harry jeta cependant un discret sortilège pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de poison. Aucune trace. Aussitôt le breuvage absorbé qu'il sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent pour finalement sombrer dans l'obscurité.

Harry se retrouva dans un état qu'il connaissait bien, car il ressentait la même chose quand il faisait un tour dans son esprit. Toutes ses perceptions disparaissaient : il ne voyait rien, ne sentait ni odeur ni goût, n'entendait rien, ne ressentait pas la chaleur ni le froid, ne pouvait s'orienter… rien. Un simple sentiment de plénitude, et une sorte de… sens supplémentaire, qui permettait de ressentir la magie. Cette magie, qui venait le frôler, le traverser… une magie joueuse, chaleureuse, apaisante, mais aussi dangereuse, froide et mortelle. Voir cette différence, cette diversité, sentir ce pouvoir, cette puissance, qui ne lui appartenait pourtant pas… tout cela était magnifique.

À son réveil, Harry n'aurait su dire combien de minutes ou d'heures s'étaient écoulées, ayant perdu toute notion de temps. Seule sa montre lui indiqua qu'ils étaient restés trois heures, ce qui le surprit quelques peu. Trop fatigués pour parler, ils décidèrent de rentrer directement aux dortoirs. Harry, voulant faire un détour par les cuisines, laissa ses amis partir devant.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue du rituel ? ou à l'heure tardive ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il fut moins vigilant et cogna quelque chose sur son chemin. Un _lumos_ éclaira le couloir, et Harry découvrit le visage sévère du professeur Rogue. À cet instant, il se maudit pour ne pas avoir apporté la Cape d'Invisibilité. Surtout que le directeur de sa maison semblait passablement furieux, pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« Potter, cracha-t-il. À ce que je vois, on maraude dans les couloirs ? »

Sa voix était doucereuse, et Harry grimaça.

« Vous me décevez fortement, Potter. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de votre part…, continua Rogue. Malheureusement, je vais être obligé de vous consigner… Lundi, à vingt-et-une heure. Ne soyez pas en retard et dépêchez-vous de retourner dans votre salle commune. »

Harry soupira. Jusque-là, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti avec le professeur Rogue. Et même maintenant, il s'en sortait bien. Il était certain que, dans sa première vie, il aurait écopé d'une bien pire sanction. Mais il trouvait tout de même le professeur quelque peu étrange… il le croisait un peu trop souvent, et il sentait constamment le regard du Maître des Potions peser sur lui.

Haussant les épaules, il se dépêcha de retourner aux dortoirs. Là, il s'effondra comme une masse dans son lit.

Au réveil, il eut l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours. Il se sentait en pleine forme, et il remercia intérieurement Hermione pour avoir organisé le rituel. C'était samedi, en ce jour, et il en profita pour passer un peu de temps dans la Salle sur Demande – en ayant préalablement laissé la bague dans son lit. Quelques élèves tentèrent de le suivre – probablement sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, pour sa prétendue sécurité.

Ce jour-là, il se surpassa dans son entraînement. Sûrement était-ce dû au rituel. Il avait tenu beaucoup plus longtemps dans ses exercices physiques et la puissance de ses sorts semblait décuplée. Quand il eut fini, et qu'il s'apprêta à sortir, de l'eau se déversa soudainement à ses pieds. Il reconnut immédiatement Altaïr, inerte, flottant dans l'eau.

Il se précipita à ses côtés et remarqua que son corps se soulevait difficilement au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Son aile droite était tordue dans un sens étrange et quelques plumes semblaient calcinées.

« _Aide-moi._ » lui fit-il comprendre.

Harry s'empressa d'obéir. Il demanda à la salle d'adopter une apparence adéquate pour des soins, en plus de quelques livres sur la médicomagie et la médecine animale moldue. Au bout de deux heures, le phénix allait mieux.

« _Je ne pourrai pas voler pendant un moment, et je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs_. » l'informa Altaïr.

Harry comprit qu'il allait devoir le garder avec lui. Il grimaça quand il remarqua sa taille assez conséquente. Ce serait difficile de le cacher, même dans le dortoir : si Drago pouvait être au courant, ça ne pouvait être le cas de Blaise Zabini.

Harry se lança un sortilège de désillusion à lui et au phénix – il aurait aimé avoir sa Cape d'Invisibilité sur lui, mais les sortilèges qui y étaient apposés étaient un désavantage et l'Inventaire ne fonctionnait pas.

Il rentra en vitesse dans le dortoir des Serpentard et y déposa Altaïr. Par chance, la pièce était vide. Il pourrait ainsi s'occuper de Blaise Zabini. Il verrouilla la salle en partant. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas où était son camarade… Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, qui commençait à se remplir – le repas allait bientôt être servi. Blaise n'était pas là. Il fit demi-tour et arpenta les couloirs un peu au hasard, espérant trouver son camarade de chambre.

Il sentit qu'on le suivait. C'était inévitable : il passait son temps dans des lieux où on ne le trouverait pas. Dumbledore l'avait fait suivre, après son empoisonnement. Sitôt qu'il s'était montré dans la Grande Salle, des élèves avaient commencé à le suivre. Et ils ne le lâcheraient pas.

Tant pis. Quand il trouverait Zabini, il s'arrangerait pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Au tournant d'un couloir, il aperçut les jumeaux Weasley. Il se précipita à leur rencontre. Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit et il se précipita à leur rencontre.

« Fred ! George ! » les arrêta-t-il.

Ils se retournèrent, et affichèrent un sourire espiègle en le voyant.

« Mon cher Gred, ne serait-ce pas notre potentiel investisseur ?

— Il semble bien que oui, mon cher Forge. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?

— Je cherche quelqu'un dans le château..., leur révéla-t-il. Vous n'auriez pas un moyen de localiser cette personne ? »

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard en coin.

« Ça se pourrait bien..., fit finalement George – ou Fred.

— Qui cherches-tu ?

— Blaise Zabini, répondit-il. C'est urgent.

— Attends ici. »

Et ils disparurent dans une salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revenaient.

« Il est dans la bibliothèque. »

À peine les remercia-t-il qu'il se hâta vers le quatrième étage, là où ils se rendaient quand ils faisaient des recherches sur la pierre philosophale. En arrivant, il vit Zabini sortir de la bibliothèque.

Il se cacha dans un coin, se lançant un sortilège de désillusion. Harry attendit qu'il passe devant lui, avant de le suivre jusqu'aux escaliers. Là, il sortit sa baguette et lança un _somnolus_. Zabini s'effondra sur le sol. Il s'approcha ensuite des escaliers, et se dirigea jusqu'au septième étage – en prenant bien garde à ce que personne ne le voit. Depuis cet endroit, il balança le corps toujours somnolant de son camarade de dortoir. Zabini s'écrasa violemment au sol, et il put apercevoir le sang qui se répandait près de lui.

Harry retourna ensuite vers le dortoir, en évitant soigneusement les grands escaliers. La chute de Zabini allait être suivie d'une enquête, mais il était certain qu'on en arriverait à la conclusion que c'était un accident. De toute façon, il survivrait. Les sortilèges qu'il avait placé couplés à ceux du château l'avaient sauvé de cette chute, mais il ne s'en sortirait pas sans séquelles.

Une fois dans le dortoir, il aperçut Altaïr somnolant sur son lit. Il s'y assit, et le phénix releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« _J'étais avec Agonie... Fumseck, si tu préfères. On jouait près du château, quand quelque chose m'a touché. Un sort, peut-être. Agonie m'a attrapé dans ses serres et puis... le noir total._ »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'implication de Fumseck – et donc possiblement de Dumbledore. Il verrait ça plus tard...

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant, et Drago s'engouffra dans la chambre :

« Tu ne vas pas me croire ! lui lança-t-il. Blaise Zabini est tombé dans les escaliers – d'un étage très haut. Il s'est écrasé au sol. Il est à Ste-Mangouste maintenant. »

Harry fut satisfait intérieurement, mais ne le montra pas.

« Passionnant. » répondit-il sarcastiquement, se montrant indifférent.

Drago remarqua alors Altaïr.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

Le phénix sombre lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Mon corbeau. » affirma-t-il.

Cette réponse lui valut une œillade outrée. Décidément, ce n'était pas le meilleur jour du Ténébris.

« Il s'est brisé l'aile, donc il restera ici le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

— C'est la journée des blessés, on dirait..., rit Drago, sans se douter une seconde que les deux blessés en question ne l'étaient pas par accident. Zabini, Tracey, ton corbeau... d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas déjà une chouette ? Hedwige, non ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, souhaitant éluder la question... quand un mot de son camarade le fit tiquer.

« Comment ça, Tracey ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

— Elle est restée au lit, ce matin. Daphné est à peine venue me prévenir qu'elle est retournée la veiller. »

 _Elle doit être malade_ , pensa Harry en haussa les épaules – néanmoins, au fond de lui naissait une pointe d'inquiétude.

Plus tard dans la journée, il reçut la visite des jumeaux Weasley. Sans qu'ils ne lui laissent trop le choix, ils le menèrent dans une partie peu fréquentée du château. Harry remarqua qu'ils tenaient leurs baguettes. Prudent, il décida de faire de même.

Ils se tinrent devant lui, les bras croisés et le visage grave. Cette attitude contrastait avec l'image qu'ils donnaient habituellement.

« On ne va pas y passer par quatre chemins, commença l'un d'eux. Réponds franchement. Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir où se trouvait Zabini. »

Harry réprima une grimace. Il aurait dû être plus discret que ça. À présent, les jumeaux avaient relié la chute du Serpentard à sa demande plus tôt dans la journée.

En quelques secondes, son esprit avait trouvé plusieurs solutions à cette situation. Un sortilège d'amnésie ? Non, ce serait très difficile à appliquer. Il avait beau être puissant, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention en un combat difficile. Car oui, les jumeaux étaient aussi puissants : ingénieux, leur dualité était une force à ne pas négliger.

De la legilimancie, peut-être ? Une petite influence... et ils ne poseraient plus de questions. Mais voilà, le même problème revenait : il s'agissait de jumeaux. Leur lien magique était très fort, et cela s'étendait à l'esprit.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule arme, l'arme que tout le monde manie : les mots. Il lui fallait un mensonge. Comment aurait-il su pour Zabini ? L'image de Trelawney s'imposa à son esprit. Le mensonge se dessina peu à peu dans son esprit.

« Eh bien... c'est en quelque sorte un secret, commença-t-il, modulant sa voix pour qu'elle paraisse hésitante. Mais j'imagine que je peux vous le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les jumeaux semblèrent se détendre.

« J'ai... des visons. Je vois, parfois, des bribes du futur, ou même du présent, dit Harry, le mensonge venant tout seul. C'est comme ça que j'ai su, pour votre boutique de farces et attrapes. Ma cicatrice me fait mal et j'ai une vision, une information qui me parvint. Pour Zabini, j'ai su qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose, alors j'ai voulu essayer de l'empêcher... sans succès. »

Les jumeaux le regardèrent, ébahis.

« C'est...

— ... difficile à croire. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant, avant qu'un sourire espiègle n'apparaisse sur leurs visages.

« Il faudrait que tu nous le prouves... n'est-ce pas, Fred ? dit George.

— Oui... fais-nous une petite prédiction, et on te laissera tranquille. »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants... quel événement, au cours de l'année, allait irrémédiablement se produire ? La pierre ? Non, trop important. Que y avait-il d'autre ? Le dragon d'Hagrid ? Ça paraissait trop invraisemblable... mais ça pourrait marcher.

Il regarda les jumeaux et leur dit : « Ça va vous paraître irréaliste, mais... il y aura un dragon à Poudlard, cette année. »

Les jumeaux parurent d'abord dubitatifs, puis celui qui semblait être Fred dit : « On verra alors si ta prédiction se réalise. Je l'espère. Un dragon... »

Ils semblaient tous deux rêveurs. Enfin, ils le laissèrent là et Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Lorsqu'il se rendit à sa retenue, Rogue le congédia. Il n'avait pas le temps. Peut-être était-ce en lien avec Zabini ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il fut heureux d'échapper à cette consigne.

Les vacances d'avril approchaient. Altaïr animait le dortoir, et Drago semblait trouver ces divertissements amusants. Et Hermione venait souvent le voir, pour des devoirs ou simplement par amitié. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué une complicité naissante entre Hermione et Drago au travers de quelques piques lancées çà et là. Tracey paraissait moins énergique et souriait moins. Elle semblait éviter Daphné, qui, elle, s'obstinait à s'inquiéter pour elle.

 _Une dispute, probablement_ , pensa Harry.

Hormis ses entraînements dans la Salle sur Demande, il faisait également des essais pour fabriquer un poison. En réalité, il avait l'intention d'échanger la pierre philosophale avec une fausse pierre. Une fausse pierre dont l'élixir provoquait mille souffrances, mais pas la mort. Il se doutait que si Quirrell obtenait la pierre, Voldemort le tuerait avant de boire l'élixir. Il avait donc l'idée de concocter un poison qu'il agirait au touché, et qui enduirait la surface de la fausse pierre. Mais le poison devrait prendre du temps, pour agir : Voldemort devait être sortit de Poudlard. Ce serait plus simple, ensuite.

Il avait déjà fabriqué une pierre ressemblante. Il faisait plusieurs essais de potions pour trouver la bonne combinaison d'ingrédients et faire le bon poison. Même s'il n'avait jamais été bon en potions, il s'était néanmoins amélioré et pouvait se lancer dans ce genre de manipulations sans trop craindre un échec.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express arriverait bientôt en gare. Harry se trouvait avec Daphné dans un compartiment. Tracey ne rentrait que pendant les vacances d'été, tandis que la blonde devait retourner chez elle. Hermione aussi était restée au château. Drago pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur à laisser Tracey toute seule, d'autant plus qu'elle ne semblait pas très heureuse, ces derniers temps. Le voyage avait été relativement calme. Daphné tenait un livre dans les mains, mais Harry voyait bien qu'elle ne tournait que rarement les pages et qu'elle gardait toujours le même air triste.

Le train commençait à ralentir, et Daphné referma soudainement son livre. Harry releva la tête, surpris.

« Harry. » fit Daphné, gravement.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, prêtant toute son attention à son amie.

« Je... par rapport à Tracey... je sais que tu es doué en magie et... »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, les yeux brillants.

« Je sais qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose... mais elle cherche à le cacher. Tu n'aurais pas un moyen de... de savoir ce qu'elle a ? »

Harry en connaissait bien un, s'il s'agissait de savoir ce qui été arrivé à Tracey. Même plusieurs.

« Eh bien... il y a la legilimancie – pénétrer les esprits, revivre des souvenirs, des sensations... Il y a aussi la veritaserum, un breuvage très utile qui force la victime à dire la vérité. »

Daphné détourna les yeux.

« Tu sais... te servir de la legilimancie ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix très basse.

— Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose avec des runes ? »

La blonde le regarda dans les yeux.

« Si. »

Elle soupira.

« Alors, tu peux le faire ? »

Harry comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire elle-même. Pourquoi ? Était-ce par lâcheté ? ou par peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir ? Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Je verrai. » finit-il par dire.

Quand le train arriva en gare, ils descendirent en silence du Poudlard Express. Ils s'échangèrent un rapide au revoir avant que Daphné n'aille rejoindre une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup par ses cheveux et certains traits de son visage. Il s'agissait très probablement de sa mère ; celle-ci avait une expression sévère et ses yeux étaient amers. Daphné ne semblait pas heureuse de la retrouver.

Harry, quant à lui, traversa la barrière pour se retrouver dans le monde moldu. En ce jour, la foule de King's Cross n'était aussi volumineuse qu'elle pouvait l'être en jour de rentrée. Il put ainsi repérer aisément son oncle Vernon. Celui-ci attendait contre un mur, les yeux dans le vide. Il avait envoyé il y a quelques jours une petite lettre imprégnée du sortilège de l'Imperium, ordonnant à Dursley de venir le chercher. Il avait agi ainsi par prudence : Dumbledore devait sûrement s'assurer qu'il rentre avec les Dursley, et Altaïr ne pouvait l'aider.

Pendant le trajet, le Jeu se manifesta. Quelque peu surpris, Harry lu la quête qu'il lui proposait. Et, étonnement, tout semblait normal :

 _Quête principale : sauver le Jeu_

 _Objectif actuel : résoudre l'énigme du couloir_

 _Récompense : n'importe laquelle, de votre choix._

Harry était perplexe. Il semblait bien que le Jeu puisse fonctionner hors de Poudlard... mais il découvrait à présent qu'il avait programmé une quête dans le but de se réparer. Et cela passait par la résolution de l'énigme runique que Daphné n'avait pas encore traduite. Cette énigme passait alors de simple curiosité à une priorité.

Une nouvelle quête s'afficha. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle semblait étrange. Non pas de la même manière qu'à Poudlard. Certes, ça grésillait, mais aucune lettre n'était écrite en plusieurs fois. Non, c'était la police d'écriture, différente à chaque lettre, ainsi que la présentation, qui semblait étrange :

 _Quête : découvrir la coupe dans la pièce changeante pour..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de lire la suite que la quête se refermait. Il tenta plusieurs fois de la revoir, sans succès. La « pièce changeante » devait sûrement faire référence à la Salle sur Demande... et il devait donc trouver une coupe...

Ça lui rappelait qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré les Horcruxes... bien que ça pouvait attendre, Voldemort ne reviendrait qu'à la fin de sa quatrième année.

Arrivé chez les Dursley, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il s'était approprié et y déposa ses affaires. Quelque peu fatigué, il s'endormit dans son lit.

Le lendemain, il rassembla simplement ses affaires, déposa sa bague de localisation dans la poche de Dudley. Après avoir vérifié ses Imperiums, il se mit en route pour Londres. Sa destination : Gringotts. Il voulait s'installer dans l'une de ses demeures, et il devait passer par les gobelins.

Et en moins d'une heure, il put accéder à l'une des résidences les mieux cachées et les plus sécurisées du Royaume-Uni : la Citadelle des Obsidiennes. Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler, et c'était une demeure peu connue. Elle appartenait à la famille Black. Même si Harry n'avait pour l'instant rien hérité de cette famille – il restait des héritiers –, Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, en avait hérité à la mort de son père. Cela avait été relativement discret, et il semblait que ni Voldemort, ni la famille Lestrange n'avaient jamais remarqué la Citadelle des Obsidiennes. C'était comme si seule Bellatrix Lestrange en avait la possession, le secret. Pourtant, cela aurait été un grand atout pour leur camp lors de la guerre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à l'emprisonnement de la Mangemort, cet héritage avait été inclus dans le patrimoine des Lestrange.

Avant de s'y rendre, Eargit, le gobelin avec qui il avait affaire, l'avait prévenu que ce genre de demeure pouvait être dangereux. Mais qu'importe ! Harry prenait le risque !

Il dû prendre les transports moldus pour se rendre dans un coin perdu de l'Angleterre. Au sommet d'une grande montagne verdoyante devait se trouver la Citadelle. Pourtant, il ne prit pas moins de deux heures pour finalement trouver cette demeure. Sûrement était-ce dû à un sortilège...

Il n'empêche qu'il découvrit la Citadelle en plein milieu de la forêt qui envahissait la montagne. Il s'agissait d'un grand édifice en pierres noires, ce qui devait sûrement être à l'origine de son nom. À peine sortait-t-on de la Citadelle qu'on entrait dans la forêt. Cela le surprit : les familles de la noblesse sorcière avaient pour habitude d'avoir un grand terrain, en plus d'une grande demeure.

Mais il imaginait que ça devait être avant tout un endroit sécurisé pour se cacher, et non pour recevoir des invités et les impressionner avec un immense parc qui ne sert à rien. Les arbres qui entouraient la Citadelle étaient bien assez suffisants...

Contrairement à la mise en garde du gobelin, il ne semblait y avoir aucun danger. Il s'installa dans la journée, et il visita avec une grande curiosité les pièces qu'offrait la Citadelle. La bibliothèque et le bureau l'intéressèrent particulièrement, les chambres étaient belles et spacieuses, et les cuisines promettaient des repas copieux.

Il dormit bien, cette nuit-là. Se sentir seul – en occultant la très discrète présence d'Altaïr –, libre, dans une si grande maison... c'était reposant.

Au matin du troisième jour des vacances, il se décida à attaquer ses projets. Et cela commençait par une petite visite à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Il modifia son apparence avec sa baguette aux sept bois – même s'il se trouvait dans un habitat magique, il fallait être prudent. Il éclaircit ses cheveux, allongea son nez et teinta sa peau. Un charme d'illusion le fit paraître plus grand, et ses yeux passèrent du vert au noisette.

Il prit une robe de sorcier classique, noire, et emprunta la cheminée du séjour. Les flammes vertes le recrachèrent dans un hall où le blanc prédominait, et où plusieurs cheminées étaient rassemblées. Il venait d'arriver à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Aussitôt l'assaillit le bruit des conversations et des malades qui attendaient devant la sorcière d'accueil.

Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de patienter toute cette queue. Il se dirigea vers un plan affiché sur le mur, qui indiquait la fonction de chaque étage. Il repéra le service de pathologie des sortilèges.

Maintenant qu'il était hors de Poudlard, il pouvait s'intéresser de nouveau au cas de Lucretia Fawley. Neville lui avait donné une information précieuse : elle se rendait souvent à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Alice Londubat.

Seulement, Harry avait d'autres choses à faire que d'attendre jours et nuits que cette Lucretia Fawley ne vienne. Non, une alarme serait bien plus efficace. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il serait averti de la moindre visite que recevrait le couple Londubat, et non pas uniquement les visites de Fawley.

Il trouva l'emplacement des parents de Neville, et il plaça discrètement un sortilège sur leur chambre. Il vit leurs visages vides et sans âme et ressentit un peu de peine.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il décida de faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait grand besoin d'un balai, les autres moyens de transport n'étant pas sûrs. Il acheta un _Nimbus 2000_ , ce qui ravit le vendeur, avant que Harry ne s'envole vers la Citadelle des Obsidiennes. Il savait maintenant où elle se situait, et n'eut donc pas à la chercher.

Il atterri à en pleine forêt, ne devant alors marcher que quelques centaines de mètres pour atteindre sa nouvelle demeure. Après ce vol en balai, il voulait se dégourdir les jambes.

Soudainement, quelque chose apparut devant lui dans un bruit de transplanage. Il sortit sa baguette en une fraction de seconde, la pointant en direction de cinq elfes de maisons. En les voyant, il daigna abaisser légèrement sa baguette.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Ces elfes étaient étranges. Ils semblaient plus grands, et leur peau était moins fripée que les elfes qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

L'un d'eux s'avança vers lui.

« Nous sommes vos elfes de maison, Maître. » l'informa-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand avait-il des elfes ? Il lui vint une idée en apercevant la Citadelle derrière eux.

« Vous êtes liés à la Citadelle des Obsidiennes ? » leur demanda-t-il.

Les elfes hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Oui, à la Citadelle et à la famille Black.

— Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous eu de maître ? »

Les elfes se regardèrent entre eux.

« Notre dernier maître fut la maîtresse Bellatrix.

— Elle est en prison. » affirma Harry.

Les elfes baissèrent la tête.

« Oui, répondit celui qui semblait être le plus âgé. C'était une bonne maîtresse. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Les elfes pensaient que Bellatrix était une bonne maîtresse ?

« Dites-moi... comment vous traitait-elle ?

— Elle était douce avec nous, Maître. Elle nous laissait beaucoup de libertés et ne nous demandais que peu de chose. »

Parlaient-ils vraiment de la même Bellatrix ? La folle Mangemort ? Il devait être prudent avec ces elfes.

« Venait-elle souvent ? »

Les elfes acquiescèrent.

Harry décida d'abandonner cette conversation sur Lestrange. Il retourna à la Citadelle accompagné des elfes, et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et observa les petites créatures.

Hormis leur taille et leur apparence, il s'agissait d'elfes normaux. Deux semblaient plus vieux que les trois autres. Il leur demanda de se présenter. Il apprit ainsi que les trois petits – Menys, Menly et Missy – étaient les enfants des deux autres, Lony et Linys. Menys et Linys étaient des mâles et Missy, Menly et Lony étaient des femelles.

« Bien, fit Harry. Je vous laisse tranquille pour l'instant, je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de vous. »

Les elfes acquiescèrent et disparurent dans un craquement. Harry, lui, resta assit dans son fauteuil. Il revoyait dans sa tête son plan concernant les Horcruxes. La Coupe de Poufsouffle, dans le coffre Lestrange, ainsi que le Diadème de Serdaigle, dans la Salle sur Demande, lui étaient facilement accessibles. Nagini n'existait pas encore. Il pourrait récupérer le Journal de Jedusor l'année prochaine. Pour la bague des Gaunt, il avait un plan qu'il appliquerait à la rentrée prochaine et qui concernait le Choixpeau – il récupérerait l'Épée de Gryffondor à l'occasion. À moins qu'il ne se serve de l'épée gobeline qu'il avait acheté ? Peu importe. Il ne lui restait ensuite que le Médaillon de Serpentard. Pour cela, il fallait que Sirius sorte d'Azkaban. Or, il devait pour cela attendre la deuxième année. Il pourrait faire sortir son parrain dès maintenant, s'il le voulait. Mais cela risquerait de chambouler les événements, et il ne pourrait plus récupérer le journal. Il s'en chargerait dès qu'il aurait subtilisé le journal à Malefoy ou Ginny.

Le seul Horcruxe qui lui posait problème était celui qui se logeait dans sa tête. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, dans sa première vie. Il serait très difficile de reproduire les mêmes conditions. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen.

Au cours des jours suivants, l'alarme qu'il avait placé à Ste-Mangouste sonna plusieurs fois. Au bout de plusieurs fausses alertes, il décida d'envoyer un elfe à sa place lorsque l'alarme retentissait. Cela se révéla bien plus efficace.

Concernant les elfes de maison... Une idée lui était revenue. Une idée qu'il avait mis de côté car il n'avait pas d'elfes de maison. Il avait pensé à vider et trier entièrement la Salle des Objets Cachés de la Salle sur Demande. Il passa près d'une demi-heure à chercher une grande pièce dans la Citadelle, pour finalement en trouver trois. Par chance, elles étaient toutes vides.

« Lony ! » appela-t-il.

L'elfe apparut devant lui.

« Que puis-je faire pour le Maître Potter ? » s'inclina-t-elle.

Les elfes avaient appris son appartenance à la Maison Potter, mais n'y avaient pas réagi.

« Dis-moi..., sourit Harry. Peux-tu te rendre à Poudlard ? et trouver la Salle sur Demande ? »

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'abaissèrent.

« Lony ne connaît pas l'emplacement de Poudlard, Maître Potter. »

Harry fut passablement déçu, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Ça pouvait attendre.

« Bien, je te le redemanderai quand je serai à Poudlard. »

Lony acquiesça, honteuse, et disparut.

Quelques heures plus tard, un elfe apparut devant lui. Il s'agissait de celui qu'il avait chargé de vérifier qui faisait sonner l'alarme à Ste-Mangouste, Missy.

« Maître Potter ! c'est une nouvelle personne qui a déclenché l'alarme ! »

Harry se leva en vitesse, modifia quelques traits de son apparence avant de se précipiter dans la cheminée. Arrivé à l'hôpital, il se dépêcha d'atteindre le quatrième étage.

* * *

Léo était un jeune étudiant en Médicomagie. Il étudiait actuellement à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, le plus prestigieux des hôpitaux magiques. Un blessé avait besoin en urgence d'un philtre de Mort Vivante, une action délicate devant être réalisée dans les plus brefs délais. Il se précipita dans un étroit couloir peu fréquenté. Seul un vieil homme avec un chapeau melon avançait dans le sens opposé.

Soudainement, Léo se fit bousculer par un étrange homme habillé tout de noir. Il tomba à la renverse sur le vieil homme au chapeau melon et renversa tout le philtre de Mort Vivante, les aspergeant.

* * *

Harry ne prêta aucune attention aux personnes qu'il venait de renverser. À peine arriva-t-il devant la chambre des Londubat qu'il vit une femme en sortir. Elle devait avoir aux alentours de trente ans. Elle était très belle, avec ses cheveux blonds qui flottaient derrière elle, son nez aristocratique qui lui conférait une certaine dureté, ainsi que ses yeux profondément noirs mais qui ne manquaient pas de faire passer une multitude d'émotions, telle la tristesse, la colère ou encore une profonde lassitude. Sa beauté était atténuée par une cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue droite du nez jusqu'à l'oreille, ainsi que par la peine qui déformait son visage. Ses robes noires tourbillonnaient sur son passage, ce qui lui rappela un peu son professeur de potion. Il la suivit à travers tout l'hôpital, s'assurant de rester à bonne distance. Il n'était pas certain de son identité, mais il s'agissait très probablement de Lucretia Fawley.

La sorcière sortit par la rue moldue, en passant par la vitrine d'un magasin fermé. Il la suivit à travers l'énorme foule, écartant parfois des moldus pour ne pas perdre de vue la masse de cheveux blonds. Seulement, au tournant d'une rue, il perdit sa trace. Il regarda plusieurs fois autour de lui. Rien. Elle avait dû transplaner. Soupirant de déception, il retourna à l'hôpital pour prendre l'une des cheminées et rentrer ainsi à la Citadelle.

Dès le lendemain matin, il se rendit de nouveau à l'hôpital. Il espérait qu'elle repasserait aujourd'hui, même s'il en doutait fort. Il patienta dans le hall d'entrée, dans une place stratégique donnant une vue sur les cheminées et l'entrée moldue. À sa grande surprise, la femme d'hier revint de nouveau. Elle monta au quatrième étage, et Harry la suivit. Il en profita pour lui jeter un sortilège de trace, avant de s'en aller. Il attendrait une heure ou deux avant de lui rendre une petite visite.

Il la sentit sortir de l'hôpital, marcher un peu avant de transplaner pour apparaître en bord de mer. Il se précipita et apparut à une centaine de mètres d'où elle devait se trouver. L'odeur de l'océan assailli ses narines, et il remarqua qu'il se trouvait près d'une falaise. Tout était vide, aux alentours, hormis une grande maison qui se trouvait plus loin. Aucune trace de la femme qu'il poursuivait.

Peut-être était-ce dû au vent qui lui sifflait dans les oreilles ? ou s'agissait-il simplement de son inattention combinée à l'adresse avec laquelle le sortilège fut lancé. Quoiqu'il en soit, il reçut un _stupéfix_ en plein dans le dos, ce qui le propulsa vers l'immense étendue d'eau salée qui l'attendait en contrebas.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **I.** Le processus de transformation en Animagus est tiré du Wiki Harry Potter (qui se base sur des informations officielles de J.K. Rowling). Oui, c'est canon.

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	9. La mort de Harry Potter

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **FANBOOK :** Merci de ta compréhension ^^

 **Artemis :** Merci !

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 14 mars 2018

* * *

 **Précédemment (C1) :** Lors d'une mission d'Auror avec sa coéquipière, Queenie, Harry se fait attaquer par des cadavres et un Nundu, ce dernier – une créature magique – lui soufflant son haleine au visage. Ils arrivent à s'en débarrasser et arrêtent le coupable pour pratique de magie noire. Quand il rentre chez lui, il découvre sa femme, Ginny, au lit avec un autre homme. Il les expulse de son manoir, et passa la soirée à boire et pleurer. Le lendemain, Ginny et Ron viennent pour lui effacer la mémoire. Harry comprend en les entendant que la rousse profite de lui et qu'elle a abusé d'Hermione. Il les assomme, et avec du veritaserum et de la legilimancie, apprend qu'il est manipulé depuis son plus jeune âge, qu'il est entouré de traîtres : les Weasley, Dumbledore, et même les enfants de Ron. Queenie arrive chez lui, s'inquiétant qu'il ne soit pas venu travailler. Ginny et Ron s'échappent, assomment Queenie et engagent un combat avec Harry, que celui-ci gagne. Mais il s'effondre peu après, sans vie : l'haleine du Nundu était un poison mortel. Il se réveille alors dans un endroit sombre, et un menu de jeu vidéo lui propose de rejouer sa vie, ce qu'il accepte non sans avoir modifié quelques paramètres, comme la difficulté, les quêtes, la carte, l'inventaire... Il revit la première mort de Voldemort, et son arrivée chez les Dursley. Il se retrouve dans un espace étroit et, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, reconnaît le placard sous l'escalier.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie II

 **Chapitre 9 : La mort de Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry Potter avait toujours eu un rapport très particulier avec la mort. Dès son plus jeune âge, il était parvenu à lui échapper, là où tant d'autres n'avaient pu l'éviter. Puis était venue sa scolarité : pleine de péripéties, la mort avait bien essayé de le prendre à plusieurs reprises… jusqu'au combat final. Alors qu'il plongeait tête ma première dans la tombe pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait, la Faucheuse lui laissa le choix : partir ou rester. Et depuis, Harry Potter vivait loin de tout cela, de la mort. Mais il sembla que le répit qui lui était accordé dût prendre fin…

* * *

 _LA MORT DE HARRY POTTER_

 _Chers lecteurs, non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est avec une grande peine que nous vous informons que notre héros à tous, à qui nous devons la vie, Harry Potter, est décédé hier à l'âge de 41 ans. Assassiné, de toute évidence._

 _Hier, les Aurors ont remarqués l'absence de leur capitaine. Ils ont dépêché une des leurs, Queenie Fawley, mais celle-ci ne revenant pas, une équipe a été envoyé au domicile de Harry Potter. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent fut horrifiant : le corps du Survivant, sans vie, en plein milieu d'une maison à moitié saccagée. Mais Harry Potter n'est pas le seul à avoir été retrouvé sur les lieux, les Aurors ont pu découvrir les corps de Queenie Fawley, de Ginny Potter et de Ronald Weasley, tous vivant, cette fois-ci._

 _Voici le témoignage d'un jeune Auror, qui désire garder l'anonymat :_

 _« Moi et les gars, on s'est présenté devant chez le capitaine. Personne ne venait nous ouvrir […]. L'intérieur du manoir était impressionnant, pas pour sa grandeur, mais pour le bordel qu'il y avait. Beaucoup de choses étaient brisées peu de meubles avaient survécu. On est arrivés dans une pièce, et il y avait quatre corps. On s'est approché, et on a reconnu le Capitaine, sa femme, Fawley et Ron Weasley. On croyait d'abord qu'il y avait une bagarre, la pièce était bien plus endommagée que le reste de la maison. Donc ils devaient tous s'être pris un stupéfix, même si on ne savait pas pourquoi ces quatre-là avaient bien pu se battre. Et c'était le cas : madame Potter, Fawley et Weasley étaient bien assommés. Mais quand on a vérifié le capitaine, on a remarqué qu'il ne respirait pas, et que son cœur battait pas. Il était mort. On a essayé de le réanimer, sans succès, et on l'a envoyé à Ste-Mangouste. Nous, on était encore un peu sonnés : le capitaine, Harry Potter ! il ne pouvait pas mourir ! En tous cas, on a attaché les personnes présentes pour les emmener au ministère pour un interrogatoire. »_

 _Queenie Fawley, Ronald Weasley et Ginny Potter sont donc interrogés pour éclaircir cette affaire. L'enquête a été ouverte. Du côté des médicomages, la mort de Harry Potter a été confirmé, même si la raison n'a pas encore été déterminée._

 _La ministre Cross ne s'est pas encore exprimée, mais une allocution est prévue pour demain._

 _Plusieurs personnes se sont déjà exprimées sur ce tragique…_

* * *

Hermione continua de fixer les pages du journal sans les lire pendant encore un long moment. Son esprit n'était que vide. Son cœur n'était que douleur. Les larmes se firent tellement abondantes qu'elles brouillèrent sa vue. Un premier sanglot lui échappa. D'autres suivirent rapidement. Elle s'affala sur la table devant elle sur laquelle reposaient les restes de son petit déjeuner. Le pauvre croissant à moitié entamé se noya sous une pluie de larmes. Il ne restait plus grand-chose du café : elle avait tout craché en découvrant avec ahurissement et horreur le titre de la Gazette du sorcier.

Au terme de sa crise larmoyante, Hermione se ressaisit. Son esprit d'analyse se réveilla, et lia l'absence de son mari à la mort de son ami – qu'elle ne concevait qu'à peine, ne la comprenant toujours pas. Son cerveau avait comme pris la décision d'oublier, de nier, de ne croire, à la mort de Harry.

Ainsi, elle partit se changer, se rendant au ministère par cheminette. Elle était Directrice du Bureau international des lois magiques du Département de la coopération magique internationale. Un métier peu prestigieux que celui de directrice d'un sous-département. Mais elle ne se posait pas la question. Elle ne se posait plus la question.

Elle passa la journée dans une bulle d'irréalité, comme déconnectée du monde. Un voile semblait la séparer de la réalité. Elle réalisa des tâches mécaniques et habituelles, ne réagissant que vaguement aux condoléances de ses collègues. Son esprit restait vide, absent. Elle n'était plus là.

Puis, alors qu'elle allait bientôt devoir rentrer chez elle, quelque chose la sortit de cet état apathique. Une pensée. Une simple pensée lui avait traversé la tête, produisant l'effet d'un électrochoc.

« _Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, bordel de merde ?!_ »

Oui, que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi faisait-elle se métier ? Elle n'avait rien fait par rapport à ses convictions. Et sa vie… mariée à Ron… l'aimait-elle ? Cette idée la pétrifia sur sa chaise. Ron… elle ne le voyait pas souvent, et quand il était là, il entretenait une relation distante avec elle. Était-elle mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Quand était-ce, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. À bien y réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait d'aucune fois.

Pendant un instant, elle était redevenue la jeune Hermione, celle qui quittait tout juste Poudlard, pleine d'idées et de projets en tête… et elle se voyait, ainsi, et la déception emplissait tout son être. Elle était misérable, pitoyable. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Que penserait Harry ?

Hermione, de nouveau, se figea. Harry était mort.

De toute la journée, ce fut l'instant où l'information parvint enfin à la compréhension de son cerveau.

Harry Potter est mort.

 _« Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui ! »_

En l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'était retrouvé le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard : Voldemort, triomphant, le corps de Harry à ses pieds. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Harry ne se relevait pas miraculeusement. Non, cette fois-ci, Harry était bel et bien mort.

Et le seul souvenir que lui laissait son ami fut celui de leurs années d'étude à Poudlard. Après la guerre : rien. Ils avaient été comme séparés. Une distance s'était installée entre eux.

 _Mais pourquoi ?_

Elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Ce fut plus tôt qu'habituellement, mais personne ne lui en tenait rigueur : avec la mort de Harry Potter, cela devait paraître compréhensible. Oui, il y avait de cela. Mais d'autres pensées perturbaient son esprit, et elle ne pouvait plus rester une seconde de plus assise derrière ce bureau.

Elle remonta jusqu'à l'atrium. Elle commençait à remarquer l'attitude des personnes qu'elle croisait. On la considérait avec pitié, un air désolé sur le visage. Cela la perturbait. Renfrognée, elle continua son chemin. Les deux ou trois personnes qui l'arrêtèrent pour lui présenter leurs condoléances l'irritèrent d'autant plus. Finalement, après cette épreuve, elle parvint aux cheminées du ministère. Les flammes vertes l'avalèrent. Tout défila très vite, puis elle atterrit avec aisance dans le salon de sa demeure.

Elle ne sut trop ce qui la poussa à se baisser. Un réflexe ? L'instinct ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cela lui permit d'éviter un sortilège qui s'écrasa sur la cheminée, la manquant de peu. Immédiatement, elle sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers son agresseur : Molly Weasley. En remarquant sa belle-mère, Hermione eut un instant d'hésitation. Cela lui coûta cher : « _Brachialigo !_ » cria avec triomphe la vieille rousse. Ses bras se fixèrent au reste de son corps. Incapable de bouger ses membres, elle ne put que subir le sortilège de Molly Weasley qui la força à s'agenouiller.

« Hermione…, susurra Weasley. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que tu n'as pas pris de potion… depuis combien de temps Ron ne t'a pas lancé de sortilège d'amnésie ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, quelle se sauve ! Et au plus vite ! Quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de profondément enfoui, la poussait à tout faire pour s'en aller. Une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter : « _pas cette fois ! pas encore !_ ». Alors, elle usa de toute son énergie et se propulsa en avant, sautant sur Molly. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux. La vieille rousse se débattait, essayant de récupérer sa baguette qui avait roulé un peu plus loin après la chute. Hermione remarqua à cet instant que le sort qui retenait ses bras prisonniers s'était estompé. Elle profita de l'inattention de son assaillante pour se relever et fuir vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'elle quitte dans l'immédiat le champs anti-transplanage pour pouvoir s'échapper. Elle y parvint avec soulagement. Mais au moment de transplaner, une violente douleur émana de son bras droit. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage luisant de folie de Weasley, la baguette pointée en sa direction, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse définitivement dans le tourbillon familier du transplanage.

Elle retrouva l'obscurité compressante et étouffante de ce moyen de transport avec chaleur. Cependant, d'étranges choses se produisirent. Elle quitta momentanément la noirceur du transplanage pour se retrouver tantôt dans le ciel, tantôt proche du sol ou en plein dans les nuages. Elle semblait sortir du « champ de transport », et elle apercevait parfois une lumière blanche et aveuglante… Une sorte de déchirure. Mais une déchirure de quoi ?

Son transplanage prit fin dans les airs, à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de la mer. Elle chuta avec affolement, ne sachant quoi faire, avant de rencontrer violement l'eau et de sombrer dans les profondeurs. Son esprit n'était pas loin faire de même. Sortant sa baguette, toute son attention focalisée ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle lança un informulé pour regagner la surface.

À son grand soulagement, le sort fonctionna. Arrivée à la surface, elle prit une grande inspiration, emplissant ses poumons d'un air salé et bienvenu. Elle tourna autour d'elle, cherchant la plage.

« Merci Merlin ! » souffla-t-elle quand elle l'aperçu non loin de là où elle était.

Elle nagea en direction des terres, fatiguée mais déterminée à rester en vie. Son bras droit la faisait souffrir, là où Molly l'avait touché. Hermione atteignit enfin une zone où ses pieds touchaient le fond. Elle pataugea encore un peu, à demi consciente. Une fois sur la plage, elle tomba plus qu'elle ne s'allongea. Exténuée, Hermione perdit connaissance.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'immense étendue d'un bleu presque sombre, parsemée de millions de petites taches blanches qui envahissaient sa vue, lui fit croire qu'elle était dans un rêve. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce que c'était : un ciel étoilé. Elle reconnaissait quelques constellations : la Grande Ourse, la constellation d'Orion, avec Bellatrix et Bételgeuse, ainsi que la ceinture du célèbre chasseur ou même Cassiopée, éternelle reine destinée à trôner à l'envers… Ses cours d'astronomie lui revenaient, avec, parfois, les histoires qui allaient avec. Elle avait toujours adoré ce cours, même s'il ne lui avait jamais réellement servi.

Hermione continuait de regarder le ciel, profitant avec bonheur de la visibilité de la Voie lactée en ce lieu peu lumineux. Et tandis qu'elle continuait d'observer les astres, de se remémorer les mythes qui les accompagnaient, elle bougea un peu. Rien qu'un peu.

La douleur fut vive, soudaine et monstrueuse, l'arrachant soudainement à sa douce contemplation. Elle cria, pleura, sanglota, se roula dans le sable, ne prêtant guère attention aux grains qui envahissaient ses cheveux et qui venaient piquer ses yeux déjà larmoyants. Elle n'était plus que douleur.

Mais une part de conscience restait en elle, la forçant à sortir sa baguette. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle pointa sa baguette sur l'endroit d'où émanait la douleur – son bras –, et dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour prononcer correctement le sortilège anesthésiant :

« _Nila… this… asthi…_ merde ! _nila… sthisia… Nilasthisia !_ »

La douleur se fit plus forte encore, lui arrachant un gémissement, puis un cri, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse partiellement. C'était toujours atroce, et ça restait difficile à supporter. Elle n'était plus obligée de crier, de pleurer, de bouger dans tous les sens, bien que la douleur lancinante la fasse encore trembler.

Son esprit était plus clair, alors elle relança le sortilège avec plus d'efficacité. Cela réduisit la douleur, mais pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Le problème de ce sort, c'était qu'il faisait disparaître la douleur, mais aussi toute autre sensation. Elle ne ressentait plus rien de son bras : ni la température, ni ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau, ne sentait même plus où se trouvait son bras. Il ne semblait plus exister. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait pensé si le sort avait également supprimé la douleur. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire, d'ailleurs, mais sa blessure devait vraiment être grave pour que cela résiste au sortilège. Elle ne pouvait pas voir à quoi ressemblait son bras, la lune n'étant qu'un mince croissant. Elle lança donc un _lumos_ à l'aide de sa baguette, puis releva sa manche.

Ce qu'elle découvrit l'empli d'horreur. Une large plaie, sanguinolente et purulente, partait de son épaule jusqu'au milieu de l'avant-bras. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. La peau autour de la plaie était noire… d'un noir verdâtre. On pouvait apercevoir quelques veines, et elles semblaient plus sombres encore.

Affolée, elle détourna le regard. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, la respiration haletante. Elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose avec l'obscurité, mais il lui semblait distinguer une lumière, au loin.

Où avait-elle bien pu atterrir ?

Elle marcha résolument en direction de cette lueur, qui s'avéra bientôt être une maison. Elle se rapprochait, la douleur commençait à revenir, elle distinguait plus nettement la bâtisse… jusqu'à ce qu'elle la reconnaisse ! La maison de Neville et Hannah. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à transplaner ici ? Elle n'en savait rien – peut-être que dans la précipitation... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle était heureuse d'être apparut ici.

Avec bonheur, joie et soulagement, elle atteignit la maison du couple Londubat – plus aucun doute cet édifice en bois, comme formé de plusieurs compartiments assemblés aléatoirement entre eux, cet immense jardin habité d'être végétaux aussi magiques que conscients, tout cela ne pouvait qu'appartenir à son ami et sa femme.

Elle leva sa main qu'elle pouvait encore bouger, et avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, frappa sur le panneau en bois. Mais ce fut si faible, si inaudible qu'elle fut surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Hannah.

L'épouse de Neville exprima brièvement sa surprise par l'écarquillement de ses yeux et son exclamation étonnée. Mais l'inquiétude emplit bien vite les prunelles bleues d'Hannah, et elle rattrapa Hermione _in extremis_ alors que celle-ci s'effondrait sur le pas de la porte.

« Hermione… » murmura la petite Londubat, pleine de sollicitude.

Elle l'aida à avancer, et Hermione s'engouffra délicieusement dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la demeure. La lumière des bougies suffisait à diffuser une lumière jaune et réconfortante dans la pièce. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder plus que cela, la douleur à son bras se rappelant à elle. Hannah sembla le remarquer, et la força, une fois dans le salon, à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Hermione s'y affala avec délice. Elle aurait pu fermer les yeux, là, et s'endormir sur le champ. Oui, elle aurait pu, et ç'aurait été un tel plaisir… mais rien que cette souffrance, ce supplice, rien que cela suffisait à la tenir éveillée.

Hannah s'agenouilla face à elle et pris son bras délicatement. En la voyant se crisper, la petite femme lança une série de sorts pour atténuer la douleur. Ce ne fut pas très efficace, mais Hermione se força à rester de marbre. Elle observa Hannah pendant que celle-ci continuait de lancer des sorts – pour la guérir, devina-t-elle. Hannah était belle, et malgré leur âge commun qui dépassait maintenant la quarantaine, l'ancienne Poufsouffle avait réussi à garder l'apparence d'une femme de trente ans, contrairement à Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pu échapper aux effets de l'âge, et son visage semblait plus mature que celui d'Hannah, empreint d'une certaine candeur qui, associée à ses yeux ronds d'un bleu sombre, son nez retroussé, ses joues bouffies et roses, ses lèvres pulpeuses et enfantines qui esquissaient souvent une moue mignonne au possible, ses cheveux aubrun qui ondulaient jusqu'au bas des reins et sa petite taille qui ne la rendait que plus adorable encore, ne pouvait que voler le cœur de Neville. Ce pauvre Neville…

Après la guerre, lui et Luna s'étaient réconfortés mutuellement pendant deux ou trois ans, avant qu'ils ne se quittent en bons termes. Le dernier Londubat avait alors commencé sa carrière de professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, peu avant de retrouver Hannah. Ils n'avaient jamais fait attention à l'autre lors de leurs années d'étude, ainsi ils s'étaient redécouverts. Neville n'avait pu résister au cœur pur et envoûtant de la petite et mignonne Hannah Abbot. Très vite, ils s'étaient mis ensemble. L'année d'après, ils étaient mariés. Neville travaillait toujours à Poudlard, et Hannah avait récupéré le Chaudron Baveur. Au bout de quelques années, la jeune fille avait pu amasser suffisamment d'argent pour réaliser son rêve : devenir guérisseuse. L'accès aux études médicales ou juridiques dans le monde sorcier étant particulièrement coûteux, les étudiants qui n'avaient pas la fortune des vieilles familles traditionnalistes, commençaient leurs études considérablement tard. Hannah avait ainsi pu passer avec habilité sa PACEM – la Première Année Commune aux Études Médicomagiques, une année particulièrement difficile en raison du concours à préparer. Finalement, le couple s'était retrouvé à Poudlard : madame Pomfresh ayant pris sa retraite, Hannah avait pu récupérer sa place en tant qu'infirmière de la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Le couple n'avait pas d'enfants, mais ils avaient tout de même bâti une maison en bord de mer. D'ailleurs, même s'ils habitaient à Poudlard, ils revenaient tous les weekends dans leur demeure.

Hermione pouvait s'estimer chanceuse d'être tombé ici un samedi.

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré ses divagations, elle n'avait cessé de fixer Hannah. Cela la détournait de la douleur.

« Où est Neville ? » demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation, n'ayant plus rien à penser et son bras redevenant douloureux.

Hannah, surprise, s'arrêta en plein dans son sort. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua ceux attentifs et bruns d'Hermione.

« Il dort, à cette heure. » rougit-elle avant de reprendre son activité.

Elle lança quelques derniers sorts, et ses yeux se froncèrent. Elle avait nettoyé et refermé la plaie depuis quelques minutes : plus de sang ni de pus. Cependant, les veines noires qu'elle avait aperçues persistaient. La douleur aussi.

« Je ne sais pas quel sort t'a touché, mais ça doit être une magie assez noire… »

Hannah se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione seule. Celle-ci fixait pensivement son bras. Il ne restait aucune trace, hormis les stries noires et la cicatrice encore bien visible qui remontait son bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Son attention se porta sur ces lignes, qui parcouraient la surface de sa peau, se divisaient, se réunissaient, tels des éclairs en plein orage. Oui, ces éclairs noirs, qui, pulsant au rythme de son cœur, s'étendaient autour de sa cicatrice. Était-ce ces eux qui diffusaient cette douleur à peine supportable ?

 _Bordel de merde, mais que m'a lancé Molly Weasley !?_

Cette pensée lui rappela les évènements de la journée. Sa belle-mère l'avait attaqué alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle… Elle avait parlé de… Hermione fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se remémorer les paroles de la vieille femme. Oui, voilà ! Elle avait mentionné des potions, et des sortilèges d'amnésie. Subissait-elle, sans le savoir, des manipulations magiques ? Et cette sensation, une sorte d'instinct… un sentiment qui provenait du plus profond de son cœur, enfoui, et qui lui criait de s'enfuir. Avait-elle déjà subi cela ? Avait-elle oublié ? Risquerait-elle d'oublier à nouveau ? Et pourquoi Molly ? Ron ? L'avaient-ils trahi ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Dans quel but ? Et s'ils l'avaient trahie, qui d'autre ? Là, Hannah et Neville pouvait l'être aussi ! Non, elle refusait de le croire. Mais ça restait possible… une infime possibilité… En qui pouvait-elle faire confiance ? Pouvait-elle se faire confiance à elle-même ? Oui, assurément. Elle deviendrait folle, sinon. Et ses enfants ? Peut-être. Elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdue. Et Harry ? Non, lui ne la trahirait jamais. Il avait toujours été avec elle. C'était la seule personne qui ne pourrait jamais la trahir. Elle en était certaine. Mais il était mort, à présent.

Cette pensée la frappa avec autant de violence que la douleur qu'elle peinait à supporter.

Elle le savait, elle en était consciente, son cerveau avait assimilé la chose : Harry Potter était mort. Cela signifiait-t-il qu'il n'y avait nulle personne au monde, à présent, en qui elle pouvait accorder sa confiance ?

Hannah revint dans la pièce, et l'idée qui traînait dans son esprit s'évanouit comme un château de sable emporté par les vagues. La douce Hannah s'approcha, trois fioles dans les mains. Elle vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et elle lui tendit une première fiole.

« Bois ça, c'est pour la douleur. » lui murmura la petite femme.

Hermione considéra la potion d'un aspect verdâtre et visqueux. Ça ne donnait pas tellement envie, mais la perspective que cela ferait disparaître la douleur fit également évanouir toute réticence. Elle avala avec difficulté la mixture. Le goût n'était ni bon, ni mauvais. Il n'y avait que la sensation d'une substance gluante dans sa bouche. Elle finit d'ingurgiter le mélange. Une petite toux suivit, et Hannah la prit dans ses bras pendant qu'elle se calmait. Hermione s'apaisa à ce contact, en même temps que la douleur refluait.

Les potions avaient toujours été bien plus efficaces que les sortilèges, dans le milieu médical.

La potion suivante (« pour le traitement de l'infection et du maléfice » lui avait dit Hannah), était aussi liquide que de l'eau. De petites particules semblaient luire dans la substance d'un bleu sombre et translucide. La solution coula aisément dans sa gorge, mais ses papilles se révoltèrent à la saveur salée, bien trop pour être supportable. Hannah paraissait avoir tout prévu car elle lui présenta un verre d'eau qu'Hermione bût goulûment.

« Ça va mieux ? » chuchota Hannah avec douceur.

Hermione acquiesça, au bord du sommeil. Maintenant que la douleur n'était plus là, sa seule envie était de laisser sa conscience sombrer.

« Une dernière potion, Hermione. » la réveilla Hannah.

La fiole que lui présenta la jeune guérisseuse était plus petite que les deux précédentes. La blancheur nacrée de la solution lui faisait penser à du lait. Hermione but la potion, et son corps s'apaisa à la douceur et la chaleur que procurait le liquide. La mixture avait le goût du lait maternel. La torpeur envahit son esprit et elle s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée en ceux d'Hannah.

Ses rêves furent peuplés d'étoiles et de calme. Mais elle avait froid, terriblement froid. Perdue dans l'immensité stellaire, entre une reine et un chasseur, la beauté des lieux ne pouvaient rivaliser avec la glace qui s'insinuait en elle, dans son cœur, son esprit et son âme.

Le froid. Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Pourquoi ? On disait que cette sensation glaciale n'était que l'absence de chaleur… Harry était absent, n'était plus : simplement mort. Était-ce cela qui causait ce sentiment ?

Au réveil, le froid, il n'en restait nulle trace. Elle papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Elle nageait sous une couverture qui la maintenait au chaud. Cela n'empêcha pas un frisson de la parcourir. Le lit sur lequel elle reposait était d'une telle douceur que lui vint l'envie de se rendormir.

Mais Hannah entra à ce moment dans la pièce. Hermione l'entendit et repoussa un peu les couvertures.

« Hermione ! » sourit joyeusement Hannah.

Ses lèvres s'étiraient en une moue radieuse et ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur, bien qu'une lueur d'inquiétude persistât.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Hormis un léger mal de tête et un peu de fatigue, Hermione allait très bien. Et vu comment elle transpirait, il lui faudrait prendre une douche.

« Mieux, dit faiblement Hermione, d'une voix éraillée mais un sourire aux lèvres. Merci, Hannah. »

— Oh, ce n'est rien. » fit la petite infirmière, ses petites joues rosissantes.

Hannah vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le bord du lit. Elle posa sa main sur son front et Hermione apprécia le doux contact de sa peau. La guérisseuse sortit ensuite sa baguette et lança quelques sortilèges.

« Tu devrais vite de rétablir, l'informa Hannah. Cependant, je m'inquiète un peu pour le maléfice. Fais voir ton bras. »

Hermione accéda à sa requête. Hannah remonta sa manche et découvrit le bras mutilé par la cicatrice. Les traces noires persistaient, mais elles étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses et plus claires.

« Ça devrait aller, mais il faudra vérifier ça, soupira l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Qui t'a lancé ce sortilège ?

— Je… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. » mentit Hermione.

Hannah ne fit qu'acquiescer. Un silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac d'Hermione ne se décidât à le rompre. Hannah en rit, et l'ancienne Gryffondor rougit.

« Viens, lève-toi, sourit la petite femme. Allons manger. »

Hermione parvint à sortir du lit, mais il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, toute étourdie qu'elle était par l'engourdissement du sommeil.

Hannah la mena jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle aperçut un homme déjà assis, prenant son petit déjeuner.

 _Neville_ , reconnut Hermione avec émotion. Après la mort de Harry – oh, que cela la bouleversait toujours autant ! –, elle avait tellement besoin de soutient, de ses amis. Revoir Neville réchauffait son cœur. Son petit cœur glacé, froid… tellement froid !

Son ami se leva quand il la vit. Son visage s'éclaira, mais Hermione fut transpercé par la peine qui emplissait ses yeux. Sans dire un mot, les deux amis s'enlacèrent, unis dans leur chagrin.

* * *

Elle venait de quitter le couple Londubat, peu après le petit déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer plus que cela, alors qu'ils profitaient des weekends pour se retrouver à l'abri des regards des élèves. Elle leur avait emprunté la Gazette du sorcier, mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la lire. Hermione sortit de la cheminette du Chaudron Baveur avec aisance – elle avait préféré ce moyen de transport, le transplanage de la veille l'ayant quelque peu marqué. Elle hésita un instant à s'asseoir sur une des tables vides du pub, mais les regards curieux et pleins de pitié des clients l'encouragèrent à sortir. Au final, elle se retrouva sur un banc humide dans Hyde Park pour lire les nouvelles. Elle avait placé un sortilège de confusion sur le journal pour éviter que les passants ne remarquent les images mouvantes. De toute façon, il y en avait peu à cette période de l'année. Il faisait encore un peu froid, et hormis quelques sportifs, il n'y avait là que les canards et les écureuils.

L'article ne faisait que reporter l'allocution de la ministre de la Magie. Des paroles pleines d'hypocrisie… Même si cette dirigeante était plus compétente que Fudge, elle était loin de surpasser Kingsley Shacklebolt. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu cette soudaine envie de voyager…

L'article mentionnait les médicomages, qui avaient apparemment trouvés des traces de toxines dans le corps de Harry. Cela encourageait les enquêteurs dans la piste du meurtre, sans aucun réel suspect – beaucoup évoquaient les Mangemorts, par simple _a priori_ , doutant que tous aient été arrêtés… Hermione soupirait de lassitude devant cela. Quelle surprise ça avait été ! Les sorciers, tout comme les moldus, avaient leurs théories du complot ! Si la présence de Mangemorts dans la population n'était pas la plus farfelue, elle avait croisé à plusieurs reprises des antiphyades, et des débats houleux s'en étaient suivis. Ces personnes étaient contre l'Astophydia, une potion quasi-miraculeuse qui prévenait une grande partie des maladies sorcières. On la prodiguait une fois par an aux enfants entre quatre et sept ans, selon des doses variables. Cependant, la potion avait pour principal ingrédient une plante nommée « astophia », qui produisait une toxine, l'astonium, base d'une drogue connue chez les sorciers : la Phydalia. Substance addictive, et souvent mortelle. Elle se demandait parfois s'ils avaient suivi leurs cours de potions… On apprenait très tôt qu'un ingrédient pouvait avoir une propriété totalement différente selon la préparation du mélange et les autres ingrédients.

Hermione chassa ses pensées divagantes, et se recentra sur l'article. Ginny et Ron n'avaient pas encore été interrogés, contrairement à Queenie Fawley. Cette dernière n'avait pas été relâchée. On l'avait ajoutée à la maigre liste des suspects.

Cela continuait avec plusieurs personnalités qui donnaient leurs avis, ou d'autres qui se remémoraient des souvenirs à propos d'Harry... hypocrisie. Quelle bande de...

Hermione réprima un sanglot et jeta avec rage le journal. Ce dernier s'enflamma, se consuma en moins d'une seconde.

Plus de journal.

Hermione n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle se leva et commença à marcher précipitamment. Ne sachant où elle allait, Hermione marchait simplement, sa cape ondulant sur derrière elle. Elle ne vit les quelques moldus qui la regardaient avec étonnement, ou parfois même avec peur.

Car son visage faisait peur, animé d'une détermination, d'une colère, d'une rage froide. Et pourtant, ses yeux... ses yeux qui en avaient vu beaucoup trop pour son âge. Des guerres, des morts, des sacrifices... des trahisons. Ses yeux las qui, au-delà de la lueur foudroyante de colère, exprimaient une profonde tristesse.

Elle découvrirait qui tua Harry, pourquoi, et elle vengerait son ami.

* * *

Le manoir grouillait d'Aurors, et était protégé par quelques sortilèges et barrières magiques. Comment pourrait-elle s'y infiltrer, faire des recherches et s'en aller ? Peut-être devrait-elle attendre un peu, s'infiltrer ne serait pas le plus compliqué : il lui faudrait encore étudier les lieux. Chose plus difficile.

Une soudaine nausée la prit. La tête lui tournait légèrement.

« Madame Granger-Weasley, que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle sursauta, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

La voix, jeune mais puissante, provenait de derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un jeune Auror. Il était petit, et pas particulièrement beau. Des cheveux blonds, désordonnés, partaient dans tous les sens. Il possédait un nez aquilin et une petite bouche, rien de menaçant. Mais ses petits yeux noirs, enfoncés, la scrutaient avec une dureté qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle soutint son regard, mais sa tête commençait à lui faire drôlement mal.

« Je suis le Capitaine Ward, chargé de l'enquête sur la mort de Harry Potter, reprit ledit capitaine. Or, il se trouve que vous êtes actuellement dans une zone interdite au public. Je réitère ma question : que faites-vous ici ? »

Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et sa respiration se faisait haletante. Son ventre, sa tête... son bras, tout lui faisait mal.

« Je... j'étais juste... » tenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et elle avait chaud. Elle transpirait. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise pour faciliter le passage de l'air.

« Si vous pensez m'amadouer en exhibant votre corps, sachez que ça ne fonctionnera pas, lança avec colère l'Auror. Répondez à ma question ! Et je vous embarquerai pour le ministère ! »

Hermione, bien loin de ces considérations, commença à vaciller. Sa vision devint floue, et rien d'autre que la douleur n'accaparait son esprit.

La douleur et la souffrance.

* * *

 _MAIS QUI S'ATTAQUE AUX SAUVEURS ?_

 _Quelques jours seulement après la mort de Harry Potter, voilà qu'Hermione Weasley-Granger se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste ! Alors qu'elle se trouvait près des lieux de la mort de son ami, le nouveau capitaine des Aurors, Sam Ward (voir page 7), la découvrit. Le capitaine remarqua qu'elle avait des difficultés à respirer, puis elle tomba dans les pommes._

 _Les médicomages affirment avoir découvert une blessure potentiellement toxique à son bras, mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver ? Hermione Weasley-Granger risque-t-elle de mourir ?_

 _À présent, les inquiétudes sont tournées vers Ronald Weasley, fraichement relâché du ministère avec sa sœur, Ginny Potter (voir page 3). Autre membre du trio de sauveurs, certains pensent bien qu'il sera bientôt victime d'une attaque._

 _Mais qui leur en veut autant ? Des Mangemorts ou néo-Mangemorts ? Sommes-nous tous en sécurité ? La ministre Cross tente de nous rassurer à ce point, mais certains pensent que..._

* * *

Hermione fronça les sourcils, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle n'était restée inconsciente que quelques heures, mais cela fut suffisant pour que tout le monde l'apprenne. Et les médicomages découvrirent sa blessure.

Elle avait été forcée de rester pour une durée indéterminée. Elle n'avait que ce journal pour s'occuper l'esprit... et alors qu'elle venait d'achever la lecture de la première page, une théorie lui vint en tête...

Elle ne savait pas qui avait tué Harry. Mais elle savait qui l'avait attaquée, blessé, et envoyé ce maudit sortilège qui torturait son bras.

Molly Weasley.

Et s'il s'agissait des mêmes personnes ? Elle avait découvert ces derniers temps qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Molly soit une meurtrière.

Et il était aisé d'infirmer sa théorie : il suffisait juste que Ronald soit victime... de quelque chose, qu'il meure, ou elle ne savait quoi. Elle doutait que Molly puisse tuer son propre fils. Fils qui devait être complice : elle s'en souvenait, Molly lui avait demandé depuis combien de temps Ron ne lui avait pas administré une potion... ou lancé un sortilège d'amnésie. Elle n'en avait plus un souvenir très clair.

Elle décida de reprendre sa lecture, _page 3_ , là où on parlait de la libération de Ron et Ginny. Les Aurors en avaient conclu qu'ils n'étaient pas les auteurs de ce crime, seulement des victimes collatérales. Cependant, Queenie Fawley n'avait toujours pas été relâchée.

On parlait aussi d'une évasion des cellules du Ministère. Un jeune délinquant, suspecté d'utilisation de la magie noire. Arrêté le même jour que la mort du Survivant, par Harry Potter et Queenie Fawley. Cette évasion avait porté l'attention des Aurors sur ce jeune criminel. On n'en savait pas plus pour le moment, mais cet élément avait été ajouté à l'enquête. Le criminel, Stefan Schwarz, était activement recherché, son image accrochée un peu partout.

Hermione, une fois qu'elle eut fini de décortiquer l'entièreté du journal – même les mots croisés –, se mit à fixer le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Parfois, un médicomage ou un guérisseur entrait et vérifiait l'état de sa blessure, et lançait quelques sortilèges – de diagnostic, probablement.

Ainsi elle resta allongée, et la nuit tomba bien vite. Elle resta les yeux grands ouverts, le sommeil bien loin d'elle.

Cela lui sauva la vie, assurément.

Un bruit, lent, qu'elle reconnut comme un grincement de porte, se fit entendre. Hermione ferma les yeux, fit mine de ralentir sa respiration et glissa sa main sous son oreiller, là où se trouvait sa baguette. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Quand elle sentit la personne suffisamment proche, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un _lumos_.

Là, elle avait prévu deux options : fuir, ou se calmer.

Une tignasse rousse, un visage familier... Ron.

Fuir.

Cette décision fut prise en moins d'une seconde. Un sortilège d'expulsion toucha le roux. Hermione en profita pour sortir de son lit, et fuir par la porte. Elle courut, sans trop savoir où elle se dirigeait. L'obscurité avait envahi l'hôpital, et seules quelques torches parvenaient à la repousser. Très vite, elle entendit les pas de Ron qui la rattrapait. Elle parvint finalement à trouver les escaliers, et les descendit aussi vite qu'elle le put. Trop vite. Elle rata une marche, et chuta. Sans avoir le temps de s'attarder sur la douleur, elle se releva, se retourna, et vit Ron à quelques mètres d'elle. Cette vision lui fit rater un battement, et elle reprit sa course. Elle arriva dans la hall, vide à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de transplaner.

Une main prit son bras. Douleur. Elle transplana.

Elle se retrouva dans la noirceur et l'étouffement de ce moyen de transport, mais très vite, elle put voir tantôt les nuages, le ciel, une autoroute... cette déchirure, aussi. Une déchirure dans elle ne savait trop quoi, une sorte de lumière aveuglante, blanchâtre. Elle s'écrasa violemment, rencontrant une surface solide. Le choc, la douleur, traversèrent tout son être telle une onde. Elle glissa, ensuite, et tomba de nouveau sur ce qui lui sembla être de la tôle.

Hermione se courba de douleur. Un gémissement lui échappa. Puis, seulement, elle entendit le bruit aigu d'une sirène. Hermione soupira : elle était tombée sur une voiture.

Avec difficulté, elle réussit à descendre. Tout autour d'elle, dans cette rue résidentielle, les lumières aux fenêtres s'allumaient une à une. N'osant pas transplaner de nouveau, elle se contenta d'un simple charme de désillusion. Juste à temps, car un moldu sortit d'une maison et repéra sa bruyante voiture, ainsi que le toit, froissé. Ses cris de colères se mêlèrent au son strident du véhicule, mais Hermione s'éloignait déjà.

Malgré son dos endolori, elle souriait, marchant calmement et joyeusement dans cette petite rue sous la lumière de la lune et le regard des étoiles. Peut-être était-ce dû à toute la pression accumulée qui retombait, mais elle se sentait ivre. Elle avait échappé à Ron, quitté ce maudit hôpital et réveillé tout un quartier moldu.

* * *

Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas atterri loin de Londres. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la capitale. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. En réalité, elle était perdue. Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle opta pour une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, en ayant préalablement modifié quelques traits de son apparence. Elle s'était tout de même évadée de Sainte-Mangouste !

Le sommeil tarda à venir. La nuit porte conseil, disait-on. Pourtant, son esprit était vide.

Elle chuta, chuta... et se redressa soudainement, le cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Elle était dans sa chambre, et une lumière verte se précipita vers elle. Sans trop savoir comment, elle y échappa. Un homme se tenait dans la pièce, avant de disparaître. Elle crue apercevoir une barbe blanche et un éclat bleu. Dumbledore ?

Quelque chose se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, et s'apprêta à se retourner, mais la chose – une main ? – l'attira dans le lit, toujours avec douceur. Elle se calma. L'obscurité envahit la chambre, et la main commença à se balader sur son corps. Qui lui faisait ça ? Elle sentait une présence apaisante dans son dos, un souffle calme sur sa nuque. Une autre vient s'ajouter, et elles glissèrent sous son haut, caressèrent son ventre, puis remontèrent peu à peu. Hermione frissonna. Le contact de la peau douce et chaude lui procurait mille sensations qu'elle savourait avec passion. Enfin, elles parvinrent à sa poitrine. Rien que l'idée lui provoqua un gémissement. Et tandis que les mains venaient l'exciter, elle sentit quelque chose toucher son cou. Un baiser. Elle en reçu d'autres, et elle apprécia.

Une des mains quitta ses seins et glissa lentement jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Un poussa un cri de plaisir. La personne derrière elle aussi. Elle entendait sa voix. Une voix féminine.

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La lumière agressa sa rétine, et elle s'en protégea avec son bras. De l'autre, elle fouilla son oreiller à la recherche de sa baguette. Une fois la tige de vigne en main, elle l'agita pour fermer les rideaux de sa chambre.

Épuisée, elle se redressa lentement sur son lit. Elle était confuse, avec la vague impression d'avoir fait des rêves mouvementés. Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait plus de quoi elle avait rêvé.

Haussant les épaules, elle remua dans l'intention de se lever. Elle ressentit une substance liquide entre ses jambes. Elle rougit, devinant la nature de son rêve.

* * *

Assise à une table du Chaudron Baveur, Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner. Personne ne la reconnaissant, elle avait quelque peu modifié son apparence. L'endroit était déjà un peu rempli, et le silence, troublé par quelques chuchotements et le bruit des cuillères qui mélangeaient le café, était apaisant.

Elle tremblait un peu, pleine d'appréhension.

Ce qu'elle redoutait arriva enfin. L'édition du jour de la Gazette du sorcier. Depuis la mort de Harry, ce maudit journal n'apportait que de mauvaises nouvelles.

* * *

 _LE TRIO ATTAQUÉ_

 _Alors que les médicomages viennent de confirmer l'empoisonnement de Harry Potter par des substances en majorité présente dans l'haleine d'un Nundu (voir page 7), et que Hermione Weasley-Granger disparaît de Sainte-Mangouste (voir page 5), le corps de Ronald Weasley est retrouvé dans un champ moldu au nord de Londres._

 _Nous ne savons pas encore les raisons de sa mort, ni de sa présence là-bas. Le corps a été retrouvé en morceaux, comme désartibulé. Certains mettent cela en lien avec les récents accidents de transplanage qui touche notre monde depuis quelques jours (voir page 11), d'autres pensent toujours qu'il s'agit d'une attaque ciblée envers le trio qui nous sauva tous lors de la guerre. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley sont morts, et l'état d'Hermione Granger est incertain._

 _Devons-nous craindre un nouveau mage noir ? Est-ce ce criminel, Stefan Schwarz, qui s'est échappé récemment des cellules du Ministère ?_

* * *

La page sept en disait plus sur l'empoisonnement : Queenie Fawley, toujours retenue au ministère, avait révélé qu'elle et Harry avaient combattus un Nundu avant d'attraper Schwarz. Ces deux individus, Schwarz et Fawley, étaient fortement suspectés.

La page cinq décrivait simplement que son lit avait été retrouvé vide à Sainte-Mangouste, et qu'on ne la retrouvait pas. On soupçonnait l'assassin de Harry d'être à l'origine de son « enlèvement ».

Enfin, la page onze parlait du transplanage, qui était devenu dangereux, ces derniers jours. Les Langues-de-Plomb en cherchaient activement la cause. En attendant, on recommandait à la population d'éviter ce moyen de transport.

Hermione sourit. Oui, car à présent, elle avait une avance sur tout le monde dans cette enquête. Tous les sorciers, même les Aurors, se précipitaient vers cette piste. Cette piste erronée, selon laquelle la même personne attaquait Harry, Ron et elle.

Un Nundu avait tué Harry. Restait à trouver qui avait placé cette bête devant Harry. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur cette Fawley et ce Schwarz.

En ce qui la concernait, c'était Molly qui l'avait blessé. Et elle s'était échappée d'elle-même de l'hôpital. Car Ron était venu.

Il l'avait attrapé juste avant qu'elle ne transplane, et elle avait atterri sur cette voiture sans lui. Il avait disparu pendant le transplanage. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Ron, tombant du ciel et s'écrasant dans ce champ. En quelque sorte, c'était de sa faute.

Elle n'en éprouva aucun remord, aucune culpabilité. Elle crut même déceler de la joie. Hermione ne savait plus trop ce qui s'était passé, après Poudlard. D'après ce qu'elle en avait compris, elle avait été influencée, asservie... par Ron, et Molly. Elle... elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, se sentant perdue face à cette partie de sa vie, dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir.

Alors, que Ron meure... elle ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la joie. Comme si la Hermione d'après Poudlard se sentait libérée par la mort de son mari.

Un bruit de raclement de chaise la ramena à la réalité du Chaudron Baveur. Un jeune homme se tenait devant sa table.

« Puis-je m'asseoir, madame ? » lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix charmante, un sourire poli étirant ses lèvres.

Hermione se souvint qu'elle était recherchée. Elle devait éviter le plus possible les contacts sociaux.

« Non, désolée. » répondit-elle, un air contrit sur le visage.

Elle fit mine de reprendre sa lecture de la Gazette.

Pourtant, elle entendit le jeune homme s'asseoir. Elle releva la tête, et le vit en train de la regarder, souriant.

« Écoutez, je pense que vous avez mal compris, lui adressa-t-elle. Je ne...

— Il me semble que vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Je vous ai lancé un petit... sortilège, qui vous tuera au moindre geste brusque, au moindre cri... Essayez de prendre votre baguette, et la totalité du fameux trio d'or disparaîtra pour de bon, Madame Weasley-Granger. »

Pendant tout son monologue, il avait gardé un sourire jovial. Hermione le fixait, bouche bée. Elle l'observa : un visage banal, qui se fondait dans la masse. Des yeux marrons, des cheveux clairs. Rien ne semblait marquant en lui.

Elle dirigea sa main vers sa poche, discrètement, là où était sa baguette. Une décharge électrique traversa son poignet, la faisant sursauter et ramener sa main.

« Je vous avait prévenu, Madame Weasley-Granger... » soupira-t-il.

Elle le fixa avec colère.

« C'est Madame Granger, à présent, siffla-t-elle. Que voulez-vous ? »

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait haussé le ton. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et personne ne semblait faire attention à eux.

« Ne vous inquiétez, _Madame Granger_ , j'ai placé un enchantement de silence autour de nous, ainsi qu'un sortilège d'insignifiance : personne ne fera attention à nous. »

Le jeune homme se pencha vers, les mains jointes sur la table.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je suis simplement venu discuter. Seulement, la nature de notre discussion nécessite que je prenne autant de précautions, reprit-il en indiquant son poignet.

— Allez-en au fait, le pressa Hermione.

— Du calme, du calme... je ne me suis même pas présenté, sourit-il. Je m'appelle Stefan Schwarz. »

Hermione le fixa avec stupéfaction. Ce garçon était recherché dans toute l'Angleterre par les Aurors, et il se permettait de venir ici ?

En y repensant, cela s'appliquait à elle aussi.

« En réalité, je suis venu vous annoncer que la disparition – accidentelle, j'en ai bien peur – de Harry Potter est en partie ma faute. »

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se lever pour... pour le tuer, elle reçut une décharge au poignet qui traversa tout son corps.

« Il était venu m'arrêter avec sa coéquipière, pour un motif ridicule. J'étais forcé de me défendre, avec des cadavres réanimés et ce Nundu. Et s'il avait réfléchi, il se serait rendu à l'hôpital. » expliqua calmement Stefan. « Mais en somme, sa disparition n'est qu'un accident. »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de haine.

« Et c'est tout ? Vous venez simplement me dire que c'est à cause de vous que Harry est mort ? Quel genre de criminel êtes-vous ? »

Hermione vit son visage se crisper.

« Je ne suis _pas_ un criminel ! s'emporta-t-il, à deux doigts de hurler. Votre magie noire n'existe que dans vos cervelles ramollies de britanniques !

— Vous avez pourtant tué Harry ! » cria-t-elle, se redressant sur sa chaise.

Une décharge la traversa.

« Personne n'a tué Harry Potter, rétorqua-t-il. Il a simplement disparu, il est toujours vivant. »

Hermione le regarda fixement pendant un moment. Était-ce une blague ? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas plus sérieux que le visage de Stefan à cet instant. Elle ricana.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Il est où, alors ? Au paradis ? Et je ne veux pas entendre parler de nécromancie !

— Non, fit-il, perturbé. Et s'il vous plaît, ne me parlez plus de cette connerie moldue. Nous savons tous deux comment est fait le monde, si vous êtes aussi intelligente qu'on le dit. Et la... énième survie de Harry Potter n'a rien à voir avec la nécromancie. Madame Granger, connaissez-vous certaines théories moldues à propos du voyage temporel ? »

Confuse face à ce brusque changement de sujet, Hermione hocha la tête négativement.

« Une théorie connue est celle des univers alternatifs ou parallèles. Il sert notamment à résoudre certains paradoxes de causalité, comme celui du grand-père. En remontant dans le temps, on voyage dans un autre univers, parfaitement identique, de telle sorte que chaque acte que vous fassiez n'ait aucune incidence sur votre univers d'origine : vous pouvez parfaitement tuer votre grand-père, cela n'aura aucune répercussion sur votre naissance, puisque vous êtes né dans un autre univers et que le grand-père que vous tuez n'est pas exactement le vôtre. Il y a plusieurs variantes à cette théorie : plusieurs ou un seul univers parallèle, par exemple. Mais le principe reste le même. »

Hermione l'écoutait, captivée.

« Une autre théorie se présente comme suit : vous remontez le temps, mais sur votre propre ligne temporelle. Votre simple présence change déjà tout, et puisque vous restez dans le même univers, des paradoxes fâcheux risquent de survenir. À partir de ce point, cet univers va se diviser en deux : la ligne dont vous venez, et la nouvelle que vous venez de créer par les changements que vous avez apportés. »

Quand Stefan parlait de ce sujet, ces yeux étaient illuminés : il était passionné. Hermione devinait en lui un esprit brillant, avide de connaissances.

« Une théorie, plus inquiétante, stipule que si vous remontez le temps de votre propre univers, celui-ci ne se divise pas. Non : le voyage fait simplement disparaître le futur de l'univers. Le futur dont vous venez, toutes les personnes qui y vivent, disparaîtront. La fin de votre univers se situera là où vous avez atterri : et il reprend à partir de là. Ce moyen possède l'étonnante particularité de ne faire voyager que son esprit, dans son corps plus jeune. »

Hermione trembla. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Enfin, une dernière, celle que vous connaissez bien : la boucle temporelle. Vous la connaissez car les Retourneurs de Temps fonctionnent sur ce principe. Ce moyen de voyager ne permet aucune modification. Tout se passe sur le même univers, sauf qu'il y a une boucle. Et cette boucle sera toujours la même : avec un Retourneur de Temps, vous ne pourrez jamais rien modifier. »

Hermione se souvenait de son expérience, en troisième année. Ils avaient vu Buck mourir et Sirius emprisonné. Ils étaient revenus quelques heures plus tôt, et avaient empêchés l'hippogriffe de mourir. En réalité, Buck n'était jamais mort : ils avaient simplement cru le voir mourir. Ils n'avaient rien changé du tout : c'était déjà comme ça avant qu'ils ne reviennent dans le passé.

« Il existe d'autres théories à propos du voyage dans le temps, d'autres pour voyager dans le futur, par exemple, mais elles ne nous intéressent pas ici. » déclara Stefan. « Vous, Madame Granger, ne connaissez que le Retourneur de Temps comme moyen de voyager. Mais il en existe d'autres : certaines runes permettent de se rendre dans le passé d'un autre univers identique au nôtre. À ma connaissance, il n'existe aucun moyen de retourner dans le passé de son univers pour qu'il se divise en deux. »

Hermione, les sourcils froncés, appréhendait la suite :

« Et pour le modèle qui... supprime le futur ? »

Le regard de Stefan s'assombrit.

« Je sais que monsieur Potter possédait une relique – à son insu, probablement – qui permet ce voyage, soupira-t-il. Et je pense que c'est ce qui est arrivé. Harry Potter est retourné dans le passé de cet univers, dans son corps d'enfant ou d'adolescent...

— Mais nous constituons le futur, et nous n'avons pas disparu ! » s'exclama Hermione, un peu trop fort.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ayant oublié les sortilèges de protection, et ne remarqua que les tables vides. La pièce était calme.

« Nous n'avons pas disparu, acquiesça Stefan. Nous _sommes_ en train de disparaître. Un premier indice est le transplanage. N'avez-vous pas remarqué cette déchirure blanche, dans ce qui semble être la toile de notre univers ? »

Hermione trembla. La peur envahissait peu à peu son être. Elle ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite. Non, elle ne mourrait même pas : elle n'aurait jamais existé au-delà du jour où était tombé Harry, si ce que Stefan affirmait était vrai.

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'y échapper ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Stefan réfléchit un instant.

« Oui : en voyageant nous aussi, affirma-t-il. Pour voyager grâce aux runes, il faudrait un ou deux ans de préparation. Et ce, à condition d'être un génie dans ce domaine. On ne peut que suivre le même chemin emprunté par monsieur Potter.

— Avec la même relique ? interrogea Hermione. Quelle est cette relique, d'ailleurs ?

— C'est un fragment. Et non, nous ne pourrons pas l'utiliser. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen.

— Un fragment de quoi ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

— Un fragment d'Eden, grimaça Stefan, comme s'il venait de révéler quelque chose qu'il voulait garder secret.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Lui qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette « connerie moldue » qu'était le paradis...

Stefan se leva brusquement.

« Ce fut un plaisir, Madame Granger. Je vous recontacterai pour vous tenir au courant. »

Elle se leva pour le retenir, mais il avait déjà disparu de sa vue, sans trop savoir comment.

Elle décida de quitter le Chaudron Baveur dans le Londres moldu. Elle marcha longtemps, pour s'aérer l'esprit... réfléchir à tout cela. Globalement, cette affaire était résolue. Mais un problème venait avec cette résolution : la disparition de sa réalité. Cela paraissait invraisemblable. Pourtant, elle y croyait. Bien sûr, elle ferait quelques recherches pour en savoir plus, mais elle ne doutait pas tellement de ce que lui avait révélé Stefan.

Elle ne faisait pas trop attention à où elle allait. Elle finit dans une petite ruelle de la capitale, vide de toute personne. C'était le genre de ruelles oubliées, auxquelles peu de monde prêtait attention. Un instant, elle trouva cela apaisant. C'était beau. Ces vieilles briques, ces vieilles maisons, cette route pavée... comme si ce lieu avait échappé aux assauts de la modernité.

« _Suffocare !_ »

Son souffle se coupa. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. L'air ne voulait pas pénétrer ses poumons. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou, tenta de tousser, de cracher... rien.

« Te voilà enfin ! »

Elle ne fit pas attention à la voix derrière elle, trop occupée à survivre. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vision.

Elle tenta de prendre sa baguette, dans sa poche. Mais une fois en main, elle lui fut arrachée.

« Oh non ! pas de ça, ma fille ! »

Et quelque chose cogna l'arrière de son crâne, la propulsant vers le sol pavé qu'elle avait trouvé si joli quelques secondes plutôt, et vers l'obscurité.

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	10. Aqua

**Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Samedi 31 mars 2018

* * *

 **Précédemment (C8) :** Les recherches de Harry sur le Jeu le mènent à la conclusion que le dysfonctionnement est dû à une magie incompatible, ou à une technologie très avancée – s'expliquant par une technologie très avancée. Un texte mentionne un ancien peuple aux origines de tout qui fut décimé par le feu, ce qui lui rappelle la légende qui accompagne sa lame secrète. Il se promet de retourner dans la boutique d'armes où il l'a acquise pour en savoir plus. Il donne par ailleurs à Daphné un texte où sont retranscrites les étranges runes qu'il avait découvertes dans un couloir.

Un soir, Rogue le surprend dans les couloirs, ce qui lui vaut une heure de retenue. Dans la journée, Altaïr apparaît devant lui, blessé. Il s'empresse de le soigner et le mène à son dortoir, pour quelques semaines de rétablissement. La présence de Drago est tolérable, mais pas celle de son autre camarade de chambre, Zabini. Harry demande aux jumeaux sa localisation sur la carte du Maraudeur, pour ainsi le balancer du septième étage, l'envoyant à l'hôpital pour quelques mois le temps du rétablissement de son phénix. De retour au dortoir, Drago lui annonce « l'accident » qui est arrivé à Zabini, mais aussi le fait que Tracey est restée au lit, malade, veillée par Daphné.

Les jumeaux, soupçonneux, viennent le voir et lui demandent la raison de sa requête, pour Zabini. Il leur dit posséder un don de voyance et avoir voulu empêcher la chute de Zabini, leur prouvant cette faculté en leur prédisant l'arrivée d'un dragon à Poudlard. Au fil des jours, Tracey est de moins en moins énergique. De son côté, il commence à élaborer une fausse Pierre philosophale enduite de poison prévue pour Voldemort.

Lors des vacances, seuls lui et Daphné quittent le château. Dans le Poudlard Express, la blonde lui demande s'il n'a pas un moyen de savoir ce qui arrive à Tracey. Il lui parle de la legilimancie mais évite ensuite le sujet. En s'éloignant de Poudlard, le Jeu se remet à fonctionner, ce qui confirme ses hypothèses.

Il se rend dans l'une de ses demeures, qui appartenait à Bellatrix Lestrange. Des elfes y vivent et sont maintenant à son service. Il met sous surveillance la chambre de d'hôpital des Londubat dans l'espoir de surprendre Lucretia Fawley. Il y parvient, et quand il la suit, il arrive sur une falaise verdoyante sans habitation ni personne. Il reçoit un _stupéfix_ , le faisant chuter de la falaise.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie II

 **Chapitre 10 : Aqua**

* * *

Harry percuta l'eau avec violence. Son souffle se coupa. Chaque muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il sombra dans l'inconscience en même temps que dans les profondeurs de la mer.

* * *

Il se redressa brusquement, crachant toute l'eau qu'il pouvait. Une fois calmé, l'air emplissant douloureusement ses poumons, il prit finalement conscience de son environnement. Assis dans l'herbe, proche du bord d'une falaise, il distinguait une grande maison au loin, ainsi... qu'une baguette pointée en sa direction. Harry écarquilla les yeux, et remonta la baguette jusqu'à son propriétaire.

Il la reconnut tout de suite : Lucretia Fawley. Toujours ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux noirs et cette cicatrice qui barrait son visage...

Il remarqua une sphère faite d'eau flottant à ses côtés.

« Qui es-tu ? » prononça la grande sorcière d'une voix impérieuse.

Harry, trop épuisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, ne réfléchit pas.

« Harry Potter. »

Les yeux de Fawley glissèrent brièvement sur sa cicatrice. Elle haussa un sourcil. Harry se sentit soudain compressé, et il ne se rendit que trop tard qu'il était attaché par des cordes magiques, alors que sa baguette avait déjà rejoint la main tendue de la sorcière.

Harry, étonné et impressionné, fit mine de ne pas réagir au-delà d'une simple exclamation de surprise. Sans même lui accorder un regard, Lucretia Fawley se retourna et marcha en direction de la maison qu'on pouvait apercevoir à quelques mètres de là. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, son corps s'éleva au-dessus du sol, et il se mit à suivre celle qui l'avait tant intrigué durant des mois.

Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû s'intéresser à son cas. Ça lui aurait permis d'éviter de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

Ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour une maison s'avérait être bien plus volumineux : il s'agissait en réalité d'un petit manoir à l'allure sinistre pris entre une forêt et les plaines qui le séparaient du bord de la falaise.

La porte de la demeure s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsque Lucretia se présenta devant. Harry traversa l'entrée avant que la femme ne le dépose sur une chaise dans le séjour. Les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier s'adaptèrent et s'y lièrent.

Harry tenta de calmer son appréhension en observant la décoration autour de lui. Il se tenait assit devant une grande table victorienne, et la majorité du mobilier était de ce style. La pièce était grande, sombre, et un peu sinistre. Il remarqua plusieurs objets intriguant, et d'autres n'étaient que des livres ou des ustensiles de potions. Un semblant de désordre régnait dans la salle L'air, humide, avait une odeur particulière.

Il recentra son attention sur Lucretia : elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, étudiant un grand ouvrage tout en prenant des notes. Il attendit ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience.

Il se racla la gorge, espérant attirer son attention.

Elle leva des yeux perdus vers lui, surprise comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Oh, pardon ! » s'exclama-t-elle, rougissant légèrement.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Lucretia sortit sa baguette et lui lança une panoplie de charmes informulés sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. À son plus grand étonnement, ces sortilèges étaient inoffensifs. Du moins, en apparence, ils n'avaient aucun effet.

« Alors tu es vraiment Harry Potter..., marmonna-t-elle, ahurie. Tu ressembles vraiment à ce pauvre James, et à ... »

Elle fit une pause, le visage soudain triste.

« ... et à Lily. »

Harry sauta sur l'occasion.

« Vous connaissiez mes parents ? »

Elle détourna le regard, replongeant dans ses notes.

« Laissons le passé là où il est, marmonna-t-elle. Ça ne te regarde pas. Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

« Vous êtes citée dans le testament de mon père, en tant que tutrice après Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin. » expliqua-t-il posément.

Lucretia avait relevé la tête, intriguée.

« Sirius Black est à Azkaban, et Rémus Lupin n'a pu m'élever : ce sont à mon oncle et ma tante qu'est incombée cette tâche. Vous, les Londubat, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall avez été totalement ignorés. »

Elle le fixa un instant, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry... j'imagine que le testament de ton père n'indiquait pas Pétunia Dursley comme tutrice ? rit-elle.

— Non, concéda-t-il. Mais celui de ma mère...

— Oh, celui de Lily était court, vide d'émotions et en faveur de _Dumbledore ?_ le coupa-t-elle, crachant le nom du directeur avec une haine difficilement contenue.

— Vous l'avez lu ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Il avait pourtant cru comprendre que personne n'y avait eu accès avant lui autre que Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr que non ! ricana-t-elle. Il n'est pas bien difficile de le deviner ! Et je n'aurai jamais pu obtenir ces testaments, de toute façon... »

Elle avança vers elle, de façon à le dominer de toute sa hauteur.

« Mais dis-moi... toi, comment as-tu fait pour les lire ? susurra-t-elle. Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ? pour transplaner ? et pour... »

Harry sentit qu'on effleurait son esprit.

« ... avoir des défenses mentales aussi performantes ? »

Il comprit pourquoi elle le gardait toujours attaché... elle se méfiait de lui.

« J'ai simplement fait valoir mes droits à Gringotts, répondit-il calmement. Neville Londubat m'a parlé de vous, qui rendez visite à sa mère... _chacun ses secrets_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucretia recula, partant dans un fou rire. Elle retourna s'asseoir en face de lui, et le libéra de ses liens, en lui lançant sa baguette.

« Désolée, pour t'avoir fait tomber de la falaise, ricana-t-elle. J'ai réagi impulsivement, mais j'allais te rattraper. Ton magnifique petit phénix est intervenu avant moi. »

Elle désigna la sphère d'eau qui flottait à ses côtés.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, peinant à y croire.

« C'est... c'est...

— Oui, c'est ton phénix, dit-elle nonchalamment. Et comme tous les phénix, il a la capacité de renaître de ses cendres... ou de ses gouttes. D'après ce que j'ai étudié du _phœnix tenebris_ , leur régénération se fait beaucoup plus lentement. Je te conseille de le garder dans un abris froid et humide le temps qu'il revienne. »

Harry fut soulagé, ayant un instant cru que son compagnon était mort.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il en récupérant la sphère qui flottait à quelques centimètres de sa main.

Soudainement, un bruit de casseroles résonna à travers toute la pièce. On pouvait entendre à travers une porte qu'un liquide coulait.

« Et merde... » soupira Lucretia.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'où provenait le bruit. Harry la suivit, et entra dans une étrange pièce. Une grande salle était jonchée de mille chaudrons, des armoires étaient pleines d'ingrédients, et une bibliothèque débordait de livres.

« Vous cherchez un remède ? » lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle nettoyait le chaudron qui s'était renversé.

Il fit le lien avec ce que lui avait dit Neville : Lucretia semblait chercher une solution au problème qui touchait Alice Londubat.

« Un poison, lui sourit-elle.

— Contre qui ? fit Harry, curieux. Dumbledore ?

— Quelle joie ce serait que de voir mourir l'homme qui m'a volé la dernière chose qui me restait..., rit-elle. Cependant, non, ce poison n'est pas pour lui. »

Elle se dirigea soudainement vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras. Trop surpris pour réagir, elle le traîna jusqu'à la sortie.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps d'en parler maintenant. Tu viendras me revoir pendant tes vacances d'été.

— Mais... » tenta de protester Harry.

Il était déjà hors de la bâtisse.

« Bon voyage ! » sourit follement Lucretia.

D'un geste de baguette, elle l'expulsa. Harry se sentit décoller tel un balai, envoyé dans les hauteurs atmosphériques. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait retomber au beau milieu de nulle part... et pas dans le meilleur état.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de transplaner.

 _Quelle tarée !_ pensa-t-il.

Il tenta par la suite de retourner sur cette falaise. Rien n'y fit.

Dépité, il décida de rentrer à la Citadelle. Là, il mit la sorte... d'œuf aquatique à l'abris, avant de prendre son déjeuner.

* * *

Le lendemain, il décida de se rendre dans la boutique « _Armes Magiques et Anciennes_ ». Le vendeur lui avait parlé d'une ancienne civilisation, qui créa l'Homme et dont les pouvoirs contribuèrent à la création de la sorcellerie.

Il n'avait pas abandonné la résolution du mystère qu'était le Jeu, et c'était là la seule piste qu'il possédait. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui l'avait amené dans ce monde.

Il passa par le Chaudron Baveur pour s'y rendre – en ayant préalablement modifié son apparence. L'endroit était bondé, et relativement bruyant. Il se fraya avec difficulté un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée sorcière, ne prêtant pas d'attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de capter quelques mots :

« ... et ta femme, elle va mieux ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'était pas loin de nous quitter.

— J'ai dit qu'elle était sur le point de _me_ quitter, imbécile ! C'est chose faite...

— ... qu'ils mettaient au point un nouveau balai pour cet été : le _Nimbus 2001_ , et il paraît qu'il est...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, aux nouvelles ? Encore ces antiphyades qui nous cassent les couilles ?

— ... oublietter une vingtaine de moldus, à moi seul ! Non mais tu te rends comptes ? Si seulement on avait plus d'effectifs, on pourrait...

— ... pas cette fois : Barty Croupton est hospitalisé. Un étudiant en médicomagie a renversé...

— ... et puis j'ai croisé ce taré. Il devait être bien ivre : il a poursuivi une moto moldue pleine de pizzas – mais si, tu sais ! ce truc plat dont ils raffolent... »

Harry quitta avec soulagement le Chaudron Baveur. Il circula plus facilement dans le Chemin de Traverse, puis dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Le dédale de ruelles sombres était toujours aussi sinistre, propice aux cachettes. D'ailleurs, deux sorciers tentèrent de l'agresser. Ils dormaient à présent au sol, bientôt dépouillés de tout ce qu'ils possédaient.

Il chercha longtemps la boutique d'armes, et il parvint finalement à la trouver. Il entra, faisant sonner une petite cloche. Cela l'agaça. Il se fit la remarque qu'elle n'y était pas la dernière fois.

La boutique restait la même : toujours cette apparence boisée, ce calme, et les armes qui envahissaient les murs.

Il entendit des bruits de pas se précipiter. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le vieux vendeur qui l'avait accueilli la dernière fois, ce fut une jeune et ravissante jeune fille qui se présenta à lui.

« Bonjour. » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce et charmeuse.

Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, peut-être plus. Elle ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante-cinq. Ses cheveux clairs étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval, et ses yeux tristes le fixaient avec intensité.

Harry, perdu, s'approcha un peu.

« Bonjour, sourit-il. Je suis venu car j'avais des questions à propos d'une arme qu'un homme m'avait vendu ici. Est-ce qu'il est là ? »

La fille secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

« Mon père est mort il y a quelques semaines. C'est moi qui gère la boutique, à présent. »

Harry, surpris, ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était... malheureux. Mais surtout, personne ne serait en mesure de répondre à ses questions. Peut-être cet homme était-il le seul à avoir les réponses, s'il n'avait pas gardé de notes.

« Je suis désolé, fit sincèrement Harry. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

— Merci. »

Elle balaya cela d'un geste de la main et se mit à sourire.

« Bien. Vous aviez des questions. Peut-être suis-je en mesure d'y répondre ? »

Harry hésita. Il en doutait franchement.

Il finit par relever sa manche droite, dévoilant la magnifique lame et son ingénieux mécanisme.

« C'est à propos de cette arme. »

Les yeux de la fille brillèrent un instant. Colère ? Joie ? Tristesse ? Harry n'aurait su dire quelle émotion elle ressentait alors qu'elle observait longuement la lame.

« Quel est le problème ? dit-elle finalement, un peu perturbée.

— J'aurai des questions sur sa provenance. » déclara-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Désolée... je ne sais rien sur cette arme. » avoua-t-elle, contrite.

Harry s'y attendait, mais il fut tout de même déçu.

« Mais je peux faire des recherches... nous pouvons rester en contact, dans le cas où je trouverais des informations. »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec assurance, en s'approchant doucement de lui.

« Je repasserai quelques fois, dans ce cas..., sourit-il aimablement.

— Mais dites-moi..., l'arrêta-t-elle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à cela ? Vous vous intéressez à l'histoires de ces merveilles ?

— Eh bien..., hésita Harry, perdu, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on le questionne là-dessus. En réalité, j'ai trouvé le mécanisme de la lame très ingénieux... j'aurais aimé savoir qui l'a conçue. Peut-être a-t-il créé d'autres armes comme celle-ci ?

— Comptez sur les moldus et leur génie pour inventer ces perles ! affirma-t-elle. Je me suis moi-même, pour quelques inventions, inspiré du travail des moldus.

— Des inventions ? répéta Harry, intrigué. Des armes ? »

La jeune vendeuse se pencha sur le comptoir.

« Rien de cela, ou très peu, rit-elle. Seulement des objets utiles, et surtout des sortilèges. J'ai dû en réaliser une vingtaine.

— En quoi consiste la création d'un sortilège ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

— Rien de bien compliqué, il suffit juste de connaître la méthode et d'être rigoureux. Vous devez d'abord définir théoriquement les propriétés de votre sortilège, en prenant bien garde à ce que... »

Ils discutèrent sortilèges pendant une bonne demi-heure, Harry l'écoutant avec une attention studieuse. Sa conversation avec la jeune fille était passionnante, riche, et intelligente. Il appréciait beaucoup le caractère passionné de Rose – elle lui avait donné son nom : Rose Hickey. Il ne lui avait pas révélé son vrai prénom, et il avait dû en créer un pour l'occasion. William Dawson.

« À bientôt, Will ! » sourit-elle, au moment de se quitter.

Il la salua rapidement avant de se tourner vers la sortie. Il aperçut un instant le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou, serti d'une petite croix rouge. Il s'étonna qu'elle soit croyante : il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un sorcier puisse croire les religions moldues.

* * *

Il revit quelques fois Rose. Souvent, c'était quand elle ne travaillait plus : ils se promenaient un peu dans la capitale, parfois au dehors. Ils discutaient et débattaient de sujets divers et variés, que ce soit les sortilèges, l'origine de la magie, les potions, l'actualité, la communauté sorcière, son retard, la corruption, ou encore la philosophie et leur vision du monde. Ils ne parlaient que très peu de leur passé. Il l'aimait bien : c'en était presque dommage de cacher sa véritable apparence. Mais Rose devait avoir seize ans, et même s'il était mentalement adulte, il n'était physiquement qu'un première année.

« Grindelwald n'avait pas la bonne manière de faire : mais je persiste à croire que c'est une bonne idée de s'allier aux moldus !

— Tu idéalises trop les moldus, se moqua-t-il. J'ai grandi dans leur monde : je les connais, et l'arrivée de la magie serait un réel désastre.

— Mais tu n'imagines pas tout ce que la magie pourrait résoudre ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans un petit village à l'ouest de Londres, alors que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. C'était là qu'habitait Rose.

« Tu surestimes la magie... Je pense que cela causerait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Même en introduisant la magie progressivement, les guerres seraient inévitables. Les moldus, jaloux ou dégoûtés, ne comprendraient pas. Les sorciers veulent rester dans l'ombre, et les moldus sont mieux sans magie. »

Rose rit.

« D'accord, il y aura des guerres, au début. Mais dès que le gène sorcier sera totalement répandu dans la population, tout cela cessera ! »

Harry secoua la tête, désabusé.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça... Je pense que le mieux à faire, c'est de s'inspirer des moldus, et de rester cachés. On s'améliorera, et tout le monde vivra paisiblement.

— Alors si ce n'est pas pour aider l'humanité, il faut au moins que ce soit pour sauver les sorciers, riposta-t-elle. Les moldus deviennent de plus en plus puissants... il y aura bien un jour où ils découvriront d'eux-mêmes qu'une communauté vit cachée sous leurs yeux. Et les moldus qui nous découvriront seront bien plus puissants que ceux d'il y a un siècle... si une guerre éclate, les sorciers ont moins de chance de gagner. Autant que la découverte se fasse le plus tôt possible. »

Harry soupira. Il n'en savait rien : ce débat, très intéressant, méritait plus de réflexion.

« Je pense que Grindelwald l'avait compris, reprit Rose. Après la Première Guerre Mondiale, il a dû se rendre compte que les moldus étaient loin d'être inoffensifs. Mener une guerre à son époque aurait fait moins de dégâts qu'une guerre au vingt-et-unième siècle : il voulait profiter du dernier moment où les sorciers avaient encore l'ascendant sur les moldus pour sauver la magie.

— Je ne sais pas, Rose..., souffla Harry. Peut-être, mais j'en doute. »

Ils ne continuèrent pas leur discussion plus loin que cela. Un silence s'installa, calme et reposant. Un silence où ils se contentaient de marcher dans ces rues vides, à la lumière déclinante de leur astre. Un silence plein de sens.

Un silence à peine brisé par des bruits de pas derrière eux.

Rose fut la première à l'entendre. Elle se retourna précipitamment sa baguette. Harry fit de même : à peine eut-il le temps de voir une silhouette blanchâtre bondir sur eux qu'une détonation fit exploser ses tympans.

La seconde d'après, un corps reposait à leurs pieds. Les oreilles sifflantes, il observa la tâche de sang qui se répandait sur les vêtements immaculés de l'homme. Rosa tenait une petite arme à feu, toujours pointé vers le mort.

« Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? demanda-t-il calmement.

— Parce que c'est nous qu'il aurait tué, répondit-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Regarde sa main. »

Une sorte de couteau dépassait de sa manche.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une fenêtre familière mais rare s'afficha devant ses yeux.

 _Quête : sauver le Jeu_

 _Objectif secondaire : récupérer le cadavre_

 _Récompense : des réponses_

Harry ferma précipitamment la quête.

« Il va falloir se débarrasser de ça... » grimaça-t-elle.

Il recentra son attention sur Rose.

« Et pourquoi tu l'as tué _avec une arme à feu_ _?_ » reprit-il.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, interloquée.

« Eh bien... je suppose... parce que c'est pratique, non ?

— Mais c'est moche. C'est vulgaire, rétorqua-t-il. Il n'y a pas l'élégance des véritables armes. »

Pendant qu'il disait cela, il lança discrètement un sortilège de localisation sur le cadavre.

Rose éclata de rire à ses paroles.

« Tu te serais entendu superbement bien avec mon père ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Lui aussi préférait mourir élégamment plutôt que de survivre sans grâce. »

Harry affecta d'être offusqué, et Rose rit de plus belle.

« Bon, je reviens, je vais juste aller jeter ce machin. »

Et elle transplana avec le corps.

* * *

La fin des vacances approchait à grand pas. Alors qu'il ne restait que deux jours avant son retour à Poudlard, lui et Rose se virent une dernière fois.

Le lendemain, il se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Après avoir pris en vitesse son petit-déjeuner, il se rendit dans une pièce de la Citadelle qu'il aimait nommer « son laboratoire ». Bien qu'il n'eût pas réalisé énormément d'expériences ni de potions, il utilisait tout de même cette salle. Ce jour-là, il y récupéra une fiole d'un liquide bleuté ainsi qu'un bocal contenant une sorte d'enchevêtrement de queues de rats vertes. Il sortit de la zone de transplanage du manoir et avala la fiole bleue – une potion d'œil-sombre, qui permettait de voir plus facilement dans le noir. Avant qu'elle ne fasse effet, il mit en vitesse la Branchiflore dans sa bouche et s'empressa de transplaner. Déjà, la lumière du jour commençait à se faire aveuglante.

Après avoir traversé la compression de ce moyen de transport, il tomba à trois mètres au-dessus de l'eau. Il plongea, et dut attendre quelques secondes avant que la plante ne fasse effet. Là, il descendit un peu plus dans les profondeurs : la surface était trop lumineuse, agressant sa rétine.

Il avait localisé le cadavre de la personne qui avait tenté d'assassiner Rose : au fond de l'océan atlantique, plus précisément de la mer celtique, au sud-est de l'Angleterre. Il avait alors prévu cette potion pour voir dans les sombres profondeurs de la mer, ainsi que la Branchiflore pour pouvoir respirer. Il avait également appris trois sortilèges : l'un permettait de résister à la pression des abysses, l'autre augmentait la force gravitationnelle que la Terre exerçait sur lui, et le dernier faisait l'inverse.

Il lança les deux premiers, ce qui l'entraîna vers le bas.

Alors que la lumière devenait moins aveuglante, la beauté des profondeurs lui apparut peu à peu. Lâché en plein milieu de l'océan, il n'y avait aucune trace des côtes ou du fond : rien de terrestre, de rocheux, seulement de l'eau à perte de vue. Une eau d'un bleu magnifique, au travers de laquelle il apercevait l'extraordinaire manifestation de la vie. Des petits poissons isolés, puis des bancs... et même des mammifères, comme des dauphins qu'il vit au loin.

Aucun danger ne se présenta à lui : les autres êtres se contentaient de le regarder curieusement, voire fuyaient. Son seul ennemi était le froid.

Il aurait dû penser à un sortilège contre cela. Il n'en connaissait qu'un, et il n'était pas assez puissant dans l'eau.

Il finit par atteindre le fond sablé de la mer, à moins de deux cent mètres de profondeur. Les différentes algues, éponges, plantes, anémones, ou encore araignées, mollusques et poissons étranges... tout cela disparu de son esprit dès lors qu'il aperçut le corps qu'il recherchait.

Celui qui avait tenté d'assassiner Rose était là, étendu, sans vie. Il s'en approcha davantage, se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

Il n'y avait rien de particulier : un visage banal, quoiqu'effrayant avec tous ces cheveux noirs qui flottaient tout autour.

Pourquoi le Jeu lui avait demandé de récupérer le cadavre ?

Un éclat lui apporta la réponse. Il tourna la tête vers son avant-bras, là où dépassait un morceau métallique. Il releva la manche et découvrit une lame.

Une lame semblable à la sienne. Elle comportait les mêmes inscriptions, le même symbole étrange...

Il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement le corps, à la recherche de quelque chose, d'un indice... mais ne trouva rien de bien intéressant. Il avait récupéré des morceaux de papiers se décomposant dans l'eau. Si seulement Rose ne l'avait pas jeté à la mer, il aurait pu lire ce qui devait très probablement être une lettre.

Il décida de remonter à la surface. L'heure serait bientôt écoulée, et il ne voulait pas supporter plus encore ce froid mordant.

Au moins avait-il appris quelque chose : des personnes utilisaient cette lame secrète – peut-être les assassins dont lui avait parlé le vendeur ? –, et Rose était liée à cela.

Il n'avait pas posé de questions, après l'attaque. Mais les interrogations fourmillaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on tentait de la tuer ? Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec la mort de son père... mort qu'il avait d'abord cru accidentelle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les vagues silhouettes qui tournaient en rond autour de lui, à une centaine de mètres de là. En vérité, il entendit en premier lieu les chants.

Les voix mélodieuses atteignirent ses oreilles, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il remarqua les formes tournoyantes, sans trop savoir ce que c'était. Puis, l'une d'elle se détacha du groupe et nagea vers lui.

À mesure que la forme s'approchait de lui, qu'il distinguait ce que c'était, que les chants devenaient plus forts, plus envoûtants... il sut qu'il était condamné.

Des sirènes.

Et non pas les êtres de l'eau qu'on pouvait trouver dans le Lac Noir. Non, celles-là n'étaient pas agressives, et vivaient dans les eaux douces.

Là, il aurait à affronter les véritables sirènes. Les sirènes antiques. Ces créatures, aussi vicieuses que belles...

Déjà les effets du chant se firent ressentir : tout engourdi, il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de lancer ce sortilège qui lui permettrait de remonter à la surface, ni aucun de ceux qu'il connaissait pour tuer la sirène.

Il n'avait même pas envie de la tuer. Elle s'approchait, et il distinguait mieux ses traits, ses cheveux, ses yeux... et sa magnifique poitrine. La mélodie le rendait immobile, et la sirène parvint enfin à sa hauteur. Elle se colla à lui, et toucha ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, dansant au gré de la douce symphonie marine.

À cet instant, aucune pensée rationnelle ne pouvait traverser son esprit. Aucune pensée ne pouvait s'y former. Pourtant, quelque chose remua en lui. Il ne savait comment : peut-être l'occlumancie qui le sauvait du néant ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, un éclair de lucidité le traversa, et il mit son bras au niveau du cou de la sirène, et releva son poignet.

La lame traversa la gorge de la créature d'un unique coup. Le coup fut si rapide, si surprenant... La sirène le fixait avec ahurissement, avant que, dans un dernier sursaut d'horreur, elle ne perdît la vie. Le sang s'écoula tel de la vapeur dans ce milieu aquatique. Harry regarda pendant un moment ces filaments rouges qui se noyaient dans l'océan.

Puis, il constata deux choses.

Il ne respirait plus, et il ressentait le besoin urgent d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour inspirer tout l'air qu'il pouvait trouver, même s'il n'y avait là que de l'eau.

Et puis, le chant avait cessé. L'enchantement qui l'engourdissait aussi. À la place, des sons stridents et aigus lui vrillaient les oreilles. Affolé, il ouvrit la bouche.

L'eau rougeâtre s'infiltra en lui, dans ses poumons, son corps... son esprit.

Avant qu'il ne se noie, qu'il ne perde connaissance, que le cri des sirènes ne fasse un quelconque effet sur lui, il leva sa baguette vers la surface et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le sortilège informulé qu'il _devait_ réussir s'il voulait survivre.

Il monta aussi vite qu'un balai de compétition, surgissant à l'air libre et échappant de peu aux mains des sirènes. Là, il transplana.

Ce fut atroce. Compressé dans l'obscurité, il n'avait plus d'air. Cela brisa sa concentration, et il s'écrasa brutalement contre le sol.

Dès lors, il ne fut plus que toussotements, crachats, étouffements. Il vomissait toute l'eau qu'il avait ingéré, qu'il avait respiré, arrosant ainsi l'herbe qui venait flatter son visage.

Après que cela soit passé, il se redressa à quatre pattes, encore tremblant, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche, et la respiration encore haletante. Sa tête tournait, lui faisant mal. Ses oreilles sifflaient, et il tenait difficilement sur ses bras.

Il tenta de se redresser sur ses jambes. Il ne fit que chanceler, ayant vaguement le temps d'apercevoir une forêt avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta là, allongé et demi-conscient.

Finalement, il essaya une deuxième fois : avec un peu de mal, il se releva, et tint sur ses jambes. Autour de lui, il reconnut la végétation qui entourait la Citadelle.

Soulagé, et motivé, il avança vers sa demeure, vacillant et trébuchant. Ses elfes l'accueillirent avec sollicitude, et Harry passa le reste de la journée allongé dans son lit.

Sa santé semblait s'aggraver : les maux de têtes revinrent les premiers, vite suivis d'une horrible nausée. La fièvre ne tarda pas, elle non plus.

Totalement immobilisé et apathique, Harry somnolait entre la douleur et l'oubli. La nuit passa, et c'est à peine s'il le remarqua. Il n'aurait su dire quand, mais il avait fini par s'endormir.

Au réveil, il se sentait déjà suffisamment mieux pour se relever. Toujours fatigué et malade, il passa la dernière journée des vacances à ne rien faire. Il lisait, c'était tout, et ingérait quelques potions de soin.

Pour une fois qu'il se permettait une pause dans ses activités.

Et puis demain, il retournait à Poudlard.

* * *

La voie 9¾ était pleine de monde. Des enfants et adolescents couraient partout, au plus grand désespoir de leurs parents qui tentaient de les calmer, de les retenir pour leur dire au revoir.

Harry grimaça : tout ce bruit... les gamins, les chouettes, les charriots. Il se fraya un chemin avec difficulté jusqu'au Poudlard Express.

Une fois dans le train, l'ambiance ne s'améliora pas : toujours autant de bruit, toujours autant d'agitation. Même s'il allait mieux, il se sentait toujours un peu mal. Et il ne supportait pas tout cela. Il voulait du calme, du silence.

Il parvint à trouver un compartiment vide, ce qui relevait du miracle. Il s'y enferma, agitant sa baguette pour que l'espace soit silencieux, puis s'allongea de telle sorte à avoir la fenêtre face à lui. Un livre dans les mains, il quitta ce monde quelques instants pour un peu de paix.

Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas. La porte du compartiment glissa, laissant apparaître trois Serdaigle plus âgés – des troisième année, probablement. Ils entrèrent en riant, sans même lui prêter attention. Deux s'assirent d'un côté, le dernier observa Harry un instant, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Laisse de la place ou dégage. » lui ordonna-t-il brutalement.

Harry, irrité, se redressa.

« Ce compartiment est _occupé_ ! » rugit-il.

D'un geste de baguette, il les propulsa hors du compartiment, verrouillant ensuite la porte.

Personne ne le dérangea plus après cela, jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à Poudlard. Il sortit avec empressement, descendant sur le quai et respirant l'air frais de la nuit avec délectation. Il se mit en marche pour rejoindre les calèches tirées par les Sombrals.

« Harry ! » l'arrêta une voix.

Il se retourna, et chercha à distinguer la personne qui l'avait appelé parmi la mêlée d'élèves qui débarquaient.

« Harry ! »

Cette fois-ci, il vit la petite fille blonde qui l'interpelait. Elle se dirigeait avec précipitation vers lui.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il était heureux de la revoir. Daphné l'enlaça brièvement, avant de le regarder d'un air soucieux.

« Harry... tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu as l'air... étrange. Tu es malade ?

— Ce n'est rien..., sourit-il, balayant cela d'un geste de la main. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Daphné haussa les épaules, tandis qu'ils se mettaient à marcher.

« Ennuyantes, soupira-t-elle. Et toi ?

— Mouvementées. » sourit-il.

Un petit silence apaisant s'installa. Daphné finit par monter dans une calèche. Harry passa sa main sur un Sombral, avait de rejoindre son amie. Celle-ci le regarda étrangement, pendant un instant.

« Et pour ce que je t'ai demandé, avant les vacances ? se risqua-t-elle. Pour Tracey... »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Devrait-il le faire, visiter l'esprit de son amie pour découvrir ce qui inquiétait tant Daphné ? Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir : la blonde ne le rassurait pas sur ce point.

Il préférait éviter le sujet.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais deux élèves montèrent dans la calèche pour occuper les deux places libres. Harry ne pouvait répondre, et Daphné l'avait compris. Il vit les Sombrals s'ébrouer, et leur véhicule se mit à avancer. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en reparler par la suite : le repas dans la Grande Salle était venu après. Il avait salué Hermione depuis sa table et retrouvé avec joie Drago, ainsi que Tracey. Elle lui avait adressé un maigre sourire, et il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur. Devait-il aider Daphné ?

Trop fatigué pour y réfléchir, Harry essaya de manger ce qu'il avait devant lui. Dès qu'il le put, il se précipita vers les cachots, ayant hâte de retrouver son lit.

Au matin suivant, il se réveilla en pleine forme. Le Serpentard quitta son dortoir alors que Drago dormait toujours, puis se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Seuls quelques Serpentard et Serdaigle étaient déjà présents. Un Poufsouffle mangeait seul à sa table, et celle des Gryffondor était vide.

Il vit peu à peu la salle se remplir. Il allait se rendre à la bibliothèque, peu avant les cours, lorsqu'une nuée de chouette et d'hiboux envahit Poudlard.

Harry ne reçut rien, et il n'était abonné à aucun journal. Il continuait sa route vers les portes de la salle, mais remarqua peu à peu l'agitation qui gagnait les élèves. Il se retourna, et vit une pléthore de visages inquiets. Quelques élèves criaient. Les Gryffondor semblaient de mauvaise humeur, les Poufsouffle graves, et Serdaigle et Serpentard essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur surprise. Il vit la Gazette passer de main en main, et devina que c'était cela qui provoquait tant d'émoi sur son passage.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout cela ? Il ne s'était jamais rien passé de tel dans sa première vie. Pas à cette époque.

Il retourna à sa table et emprunta un journal. À la lecture du titre, son visage se décomposa.

Il était très explicite : « _ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN ET MORT DE BARTEMIUS CROUPTON !_ »

L'article informait qu'une dizaine de criminels s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban dans la nuit, tous des Mangemorts. Fudge annonçait que cela serait très vite réglé, mais ne faisait pas d'autres commentaires.

Harry lut la liste des évadés : Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Mulciber... Il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva aucune mention de Bellatrix Lestrange. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas échappée, elle aussi ?

La suite de l'article présentait la mort de Bartemius Croupton, retrouvé mort chez lui à côté de son elfe. Personne ne savait encore pourquoi ni comment il fut retrouvé dans cet état, mais les soupçons se tournaient vers l'elfe, et aussi Ste-Mangouste. Croupton avait été hospitalisé quelques jours avant sa mort.

 _« Je devais apporter en urgence une potion pour un patient. Monsieur Croupton passait dans le même couloir que moi, et un étrange homme m'a bousculé. J'ai renversé la potion sur monsieur Croupton et moi. Nous avons dû subir quelques soins._ »

C'était le témoignage d'un jeune étudiant en médicomagie. Et cela lui rappelait horriblement quelque chose...

Alors qu'il courrait après Lucretia Fawley dans l'hôpital, il lui semblait bien avoir bousculé quelqu'un. Harry réfléchit plus intensément, et une folle hypothèse se dessina dans son esprit.

Croupton était resté quelques jours à l'hôpital. Suffisamment de jours pour que Barty Croupton Junior se libère de l'Imperium de son père... pour qu'il le tue à son retour. Ce fanatique de Mangemort s'était libéré, et il en avait profité pour tuer son père et organiser une évasion à Azkaban.

Si son hypothèse s'avérait... cela signifierait que c'était de sa faute. Il avait causé cette évasion, indirectement. Il avait bousculé les évènements, et tout changeait.

* * *

La journée de cours fut une horreur pour les professeurs. Personne n'écoutait, et il sembla à Harry que même eux étaient perdus dans leur enseignement. Lui-même était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant aux conséquences de cette évasion...

... et la première conséquence fâcheuse lui fut apportée par une chouette. La lettre, frappé au sceau de Gringotts, le mettait mal à l'aise. Après s'être isolé dans un coin du château où personne ne pourrait le surprendre, il ouvrit la missive d'une main tremblante. Fébrile, il la lut :

 _Cher monsieur Potter,_

 _Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre accès aux chambres Lestrange a été interrompu, en raison de la récente évasion d'un membre de cette famille possédant plus de droits que vous sur ces chambres fortes._

 _En vous remerciant pour votre compréhension,_

 _La banque gobeline de Gringotts_

Harry conserva la même position, observant la lettre sans la voir, les yeux grands ouverts. Lorsque l'information parvint finalement à son cerveau, cela déclencha un tumulte d'émotions en lui. Et parmi elles, c'était la colère qui dominait.

Harry tâcha de se maîtriser, le temps qu'il rejoigne la Salle sur Demande. Il lança des sortilèges à profusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué, jusqu'à ce que la colère l'ait quitté. Il détruit des meubles, des mannequins de combat... mais il créa aussi. Certains sortilèges de métamorphoses requerraient une très grande concentration : cela l'aidait à se calmer.

Quel idiot il avait été ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle dans le coffre Lestrange ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu ? Trop confiant en la suite des événements, il n'avait pas envisagé un changement aussi radical qu'une évasion à Azkaban. Il serait forcé de voler cet Horcruxe. Mais comment ?

Tant pis. Il fallait qu'il accélère son plan pour les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Il récupérerait la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard durant l'été, puis le journal de Jedusor et la bague des Gaunt pendant sa deuxième année.

Quant au diadème de Serdaigle... il pouvait le reprendre dès maintenant. Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande, et passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, souhaitant qu'apparaisse la Salle des Objets Cachés.

Le mur laissa place à une porte. Harry entra, et redécouvrit l'amoncellement sans fin d'artefacts, de livres, de miroirs, de meubles, de vêtements... Il ne savait plus où se trouvait le diadème. Il abaissa alors ses barrières d'occlumancie : si tout se passait bien, il devrait entendre l'Horcruxe.

Le bourdonnement aigu envahit doucement son esprit. Ce n'était pas bien agréable, mais ça lui permettait de se diriger. Il avançait prudemment entre les hautes piles de vieilleries, de chapeaux, de caisses, de chaises, de livres, d'armes, de balais, de battes... et là, soudain, le placard qu'il reconnut au premier regard. Là où il avait caché le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé lors de sa sixième année, et sur lequel reposait le vieux buste d'un sorcier, coiffé d'une perruque... et d'une tiare aux couleurs ternes.

Le diadème de Serdaigle.

* * *

Il avait profité de son passage dans la Salle sur Demande pour demander à ses elfes de commencer le tri. Chaque objet serait amené à la Citadelle, et rangé en fonction de ce que c'était : du mobilier, un livre, une arme, du vivant, des vêtements, un objet magique, ou autre chose...

Cependant, Harry ne se rendit compte que plus tard qu'il avait manqué une matinée de cours. Après avoir caché l'Horcruxe dans sa malle – qu'il savait bien protégée, au vu du nombre de puissants sortilèges qu'il avait insufflé en elle –, il avait croisé Rusard dans les couloirs. Celui-ci, bien au fait de son absence ce matin, l'avait entraîné de force jusqu'au cours du professeur McGonagall. Il avait écopé d'une retenue pour samedi soir.

Mis à part cela, la semaine se passa normalement. Il aidait ses amis avec leurs devoirs, discutait un peu avec Hermione... et essayait d'éviter Daphné. Celle-ci avait tenté par trois fois de l'isoler, cherchant à reprendre leur conversation.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose qui lui manquait : ses débats avec Rose. Bien qu'ayant environ seize ans, elle n'était pas à Poudlard. D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, son père avait préféré l'envoyer dans une autre école. Quant à lui, elle ne savait pas qu'il étudiait dans ce château.

Samedi arriva, et il dut se présenter devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il s'assit à une table, attendant ses instructions en regardant la lune pleine. Elle lui ordonna simplement de faire une dissertation sur un sujet de métamorphose. Harry s'y attela sans problèmes, finissant même en avance. Le professeur le libéra, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit qu'il se rendit compte de la difficulté de la dissertation. Bien au-delà de ce qu'on attendait d'un première année...

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'il étudiait avec Drago et Hermione dans la bibliothèque, Tracey entra en trombe, traînant derrière elle une Daphné interloquée, mais ravie.

« Venez ! » leur chuchota-t-elle, tentant d'être discrète.

Hélas, son entrée avait déjà attiré l'attention de la bibliothécaire, qui les expulsa tous les cinq hors de son lieu sacré. Cela ne perturba nullement Tracey, qui voulait justement les faire sortir. Elle les traîna jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Tracey ! la retint Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

La petite rousse ne ralentit pas.

« Vous verrez ! » répondit-elle à Hermione.

Harry devina ce qui se passait dès lors qu'il vit la cabane de Hagrid... ainsi que la cheminée qui fumait, et les fenêtres tirées.

Le dragon.

Harry soupira. Il aurait préféré que ce problème vienne plus tard... voire pas du tout.

Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane, et Tracey frappa à la porte. Hagrid ouvrit brièvement, les faisant entrer. La chaleur était étouffante, et Harry respirait avec peine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Drago.

Tracey, incapable de se calmer, lui montra l'œuf posé sur la table. Harry pouvait déjà voir une petite fissure. Le dragon allait bientôt sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit Daphné en s'approchant de l'œuf, intrigué.

Hermione et Drago firent de même, curieux. Harry resta en retrait, sachant déjà de quoi il s'agissais.

Un large sourire ornait le visage de Hagrid.

« Dites, Hagrid..., hésita Drago. Ce ne serait pas un œuf de... de...

— De dragon ? termina le demi-géant, fier comme un paon. Oui, c'est un œuf de dragon. Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tracey et Drago étaient captivés. Daphné, elle, regardait Tracey d'un air attendri. Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui semblait être la seule avec lui à prendre cette histoire au sérieux.

« Hagrid, vous ne pouvez pas le garder ! se lança Hermione. C'est dangereux, et c'est interdit !

— Tais-toi, Hermione... » murmura Drago, observant avec passion l'œuf posé devant lui.

Hermione, offusquée, se tourna vers Harry pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais il était trop occupé à essuyer ses larmes... cette chaleur était insupportable.

L'œuf finir par éclore. Hagrid, Tracey, Drago et même Daphné étaient excités, et Hermione tentait de réfréner sa curiosité.

« Nous allons l'appeler Norbert ! sourit Hagrid.

— Très beau nom ! » approuva Tracey.

Harry s'avança.

« Sauf qu'il s'agit d'une femelle. » intervint Harry.

Drago le regarda, incrédule.

« Comment tu sais ça ?

— Faites-moi confiance..., insista-t-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. C'est une femelle. »

Le silence envahit la cabane, pendant que tout le monde réfléchissait.

« Que pensez-vous de _Néréa_? » proposa Tracey.

Le nom fut adopté par tous. Et tandis qu'ils discutaient tous de la dragonne, Harry aperçut quelque chose bouger dans son champ de vision. Il tourna immédiatement son regard, et n'eut que le temps de voir une tignasse rousse disparaître et les rideaux bouger.

Harry se précipita vers la porte, et vit Ron s'enfuir vers le château...

 _Quand ce n'est pas Drago, c'est Ron..._

Harry soupira à cette pensée. Ses amis et Hagrid avaient aussi remarqués. Cela mit fin à leur visite.

* * *

« Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ? s'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux, ahuris devant le tissu que leur présentait Harry.

— Oui, sourit Harry. À présent, vous allez me suivre, cachés sous cette cape. Et je vous montrerai le dragon. »

Les yeux des jumeaux s'illuminèrent. Il leur avait fait cette _prédiction_ , pour justifier son intérêt pour Zabini quelques minutes avant _l'accident_. D'ailleurs, le Serpentard était toujours à l'hôpital... peut-être que la chute avait été plus violente que ce qu'il avait prévu ?

Ils traversèrent le parc de Poudlard à peine illuminé par la lune pleine aux trois quarts. Hagrid, surpris lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, l'accueilli finalement avec joie.

« Entre, Harry ! chuchota-t-il. Ne reste pas dans le froid. »

Après s'être assuré que les jumeaux étaient bien entrés, Harry s'installa à une table, en face de Hagrid. Néréa était en train de dormir, ronflant et crachant des flames par ses narines.

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« Hagrid... c'est à propos de la dragonne. »

Le demi-géant l'écoutait attentivement.

« Vous savez très bien que vous ne pourrez pas le garder. Elle va grandir, et votre cabane est faite de _bois_. »

Hagrid souriait.

« Oh, mais ce n'est rien ! assura-t-il. J'ai l'intention de l'installer dans la Forêt Interdite quand il ne pourra plus vivre ici. »

Harry secoua la tête de désespoir.

« Non, Hagrid... ça se remarquera. Les arbres brûleraient, et je n'imagine pas les répercussions que ça aurait sur les créatures qui vivent déjà dans la forêt. »

Le garde-chasse paraissait triste.

« Écoutez... il existe des réserves où les dragons sont très bien accueillis, et très bien traités. Néréa y vivrait avec d'autres dragons, bien mieux qu'ici. Vous connaissez Charlie Weasley, non ? Vous le connaissez, et je suis sûr qu'il s'occuperait très bien de Néréa. »

Hagrid finit par céder, à contre-cœur. Harry était désolé de rendre le demi-géant si triste, mais c'était ça ou Azkaban.

Il retourna au château avec les jumeaux. Ceux-ci semblaient impressionnés : ils avaient vu un dragon ! Mais ils étaient également tristes, pour Hagrid. Ils rendirent sa cape à Harry.

« Si tu veux, on peut écrire à notre frère Charlie pour qu'il vienne récupérer Néréa, lui proposa Fred.

— Ce serait avec plaisir ! » leur sourit-il.

* * *

Tracey et Drago en voulurent à Harry pour avoir convaincu Hagrid de se séparer de Néréa. Daphné aussi. La blonde avait cessé de lui parler de legilimancie depuis que Tracey avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur au travers de la dragonne. Quant à Hermione, elle le soutint dans son action.

Charlie apporta une réponse favorable : comme dans sa première vie, des amis du Weasley viendraient chercher Néréa dans la plus haute tour du château, durant une nuit de nouvelle lune pour rester discrets.

À l'approche ce cette date, Harry se sentait de plus en plus énergique. Toujours en forme, et jamais fatigué. Il n'aurait su dire d'où provenait ce changement, mais il ne crachait pas dessus. Il en profitait pour s'entraîner davantage, et apprendre plus.

Une deuxième chose étrange : il avait croisé beaucoup de monde qui rougissait sur son passage. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

Le soir du départ de Néréa, Hagrid s'attarda longuement dans des au revoir. Tracey, Daphné, Drago et lui se chargèrent d'apporter la cage jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa meilleure condition physique, ou à la masse plus faible de la dragonne... mais la créature ne fut pas bien difficile à porter.

Quelque chose le chagrinait, cependant : sa miraculeuse forme avait disparu. Il était même un peu fatigué.

Heureusement, tout se passa bien. Protégés par la Cape d'Invisibilité, personne ne pouvait les voir. Les amis de Charlie récupérèrent Néréa, puis s'en allèrent.

Sur le retour, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils avaient oublié la Cape au sommet de la tour. Daphné se porta volontaire pour aller la récupérer.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Davis, les interpella une voix autoritaire. Veuillez me suivre. »

Devant eux se tenait le professeur McGonagall, avec derrière elle Ron Weasley. Elle les entraîna dans son bureau.

Harry soupira... le même schéma se répétait.

« Que faisiez-vous à une heure pareille en dehors de votre dortoir ? hurla presque le professeur. J'exige des explications ! »

Il entendit à peine Drago bégayer des excuses et McGonagall leur retirer des points à eux trois. Ron n'avait rien, étrangement.

Harry était au bord du sommeil. Il n'entendait presque plus rien. Il voulut se lever, mais son corps n'obéissait pas. De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir ses yeux luirent étrangement. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi verts.

* * *

C'est plein de fatigue que Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin dans son lit. Il papillonna un instant des yeux, avant de les ouvrir complètement.

Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Après que McGonagall les ait lâchés, il... s'était rendu devant la statue de la sorcière borgne ? Il avait de vagues images de Pré-au-Lard. Puis, d'une plage. Avait-il transplané ? Enfin, la dernière chose dont il se souvint, ce fut l'eau. La sensation apaisante du liquide marin qui l'entourait, le bruit rassurant des vagues...

Harry ne comprenait pas. Avait-il rêvé ?

En rejoignant la Grande Salle, il découvrit Drago, Tracey et Daphné isolés de la table des Serpentard. Cela s'expliquait notamment par le niveau du sablier des Vert et Argent, excessivement bas.

Il rejoignit ses amis sous les regards haineux de ses camarades de maison. Il les écouta discuter, jusqu'à ce que lui vienne une question.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup écouté, hier soir..., fit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on a eu, comme punition ? »

Drago le regarda avec reproche, comme l'accusant de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Retenue. » marmonna-t-il.

D'ailleurs, cette retenue leur fut signifiée officiellement. Le mot qu'on leur distribua était le même, à la différence que Harry avait _deux mots_.

 _Votre retenue commencera ce soir à vingt-trois heures. Rendez-vous avec Mr Rusard dans le hall d'entrée._

 _Professeur M. McGonagall_

Le deuxième mot provenait de Rogue :

 _En raison d'un fâcheux événement, votre retenue du lundi 6 avril a été annulée. Vous la rattraperez demain soir à vingt-deux heures, dans mon bureau._

 _Professeur S. Rogue_

Double peine... Harry s'effondra sur sa table. Quelle injustice ! Tracey rit de lui. Au moins, elle n'avait pas retrouvé son état inquiétant avec le départ de Néréa...

Le soir, ils se rendirent tous les trois sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Daphné avait échappé à la retenue, sous la Cape à ce moment-là.

Rusard était déjà là.

« Suivez-moi ! » dit-il en les conduisant au-dehors, une lampe à la main.

D'abord silencieux, le concierge ne put résister :

« Alors, vous y repenserez à deux fois, maintenant, avant de violer les règlements de l'école ? lança-t-il d'un ton narquois. Travailler dur et souffrir, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux, vous pouvez me croire. C'est dommage que les anciennes punitions n'aient plus cours, En ce temps-là, on vous suspendait au plafond par les poignets pendant quelques jours, j'ai toujours les chaînes dans mon bureau. Je les entretiens soigneusement au cas où on s'en servirait à nouveau. Allez, on y va. »

Harry se demanda un instant s'il ne savait dire que cela.

Drago paniqua un peu lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il se rendaient dans la Forêt Interdite, mais le ricanement de Tracey le toucha dans sa fierté.

Hagrid leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire, à savoir retrouver la licorne blessée en suivant des règles strictes : ne jamais s'écarter du chemin, envoyer des feux en cas d'urgence...

Ils furent séparés en deux binômes : Tracey et Harry, ainsi que Hagrid et Drago.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu se mettre en route, Hagrid leur ordonna soudainement de se cacher derrière lui. Il arma son arbalète d'une flèche puis ils tendirent tous l'oreille. Quelque chose rampait sur des feuilles mortes... comme un bas de cape qui traînait sur le sol. Le bruit s'évanouit bien vite.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait, grogna Hagrid. Il y a quelque chose dans cette forêt qui ne devrait pas y être. »

Harry s'était retenu de bondir vers ce qu'il savait être Voldemort.

« Un loup-garou ? risqua Drago.

— Non, répondit le garde-chasse. Ce n'est pas la pleine lune : il n'y a pas de loup-garou. »

Harry et Tracey partirent de leur côté, essayant de retrouver la licorne. Les minutes passaient, longues et interminables...

« Là ! » s'exclama soudain Tracey.

Elle pointait du doigt une tâche argentée. Plusieurs suivaient, formant une piste. Harry, sachant ce qui les attendait, sortit sa baguette. Ils suivirent le sang de licorne, jusqu'à trouver la créature.

Morte, comme il s'y attendait. Une silhouette encapuchonnée buvait le sang de la licorne. Il sentit Tracey se figer à ses côtés. Voldemort ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués.

Harry sentait sa cicatrice l'élancer, mais c'était supportable.

Il allait lancer un sortilège aussi discrètement que possible, mais Tracey recula. Cela fit suffisamment de bruit pour que Voldemort l'entende : il releva la tête, et se jeta sur Tracey.

Harry réagit immédiatement.

« _Endoloris !_ »

Il n'avait pas voulu tenter le sort de mort, par peur de toucher Tracey.

La souffrance sembla traverser Voldemort, même sous cette forme. Il se retourna, et toisa Harry.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » lâcha-t-il froidement.

Voldemort évita le sortilège qui se perdit dans les arbres. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il battit en retraite.

Harry tourna son attention vers Tracey. Tombée au sol, elle l'observait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de peur.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait assisté au spectacle.

« Harry Potter... »

Il se retourna et découvrit un centaure.

« Firenze. » sourit Harry.

Le centaure le regardait étrangement, comme curieux d'en découvrir plus sur lui.

« Tu connais mon nom, constata-t-il calmement. D'où viens-tu ?

— De loin, répondit Harry. Les étoiles ne te disent rien ? »

Firenze était songeur.

« Elles me disent que tu viens d'où les choses n'ont pas existé, et où elles n'existeront probablement plus. »

Le centaure s'avança, se mettant à tourner autour de lui.

« Telle l'étoile la plus proche, tu es désormais deux. »

L'étoile la plus proche ? Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse : _Proxima du Centaure_. S'il se souvenait bien des cours d'astronomie, il s'agissait d'un système solaire binaire : deux étoiles, au lieu d'une.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Ton retour peut apporter la destruction, prononça Firenze, grave. Fais attention à tes choix. »

Et là-dessus, le centaure s'en alla.

Hagrid débarqua peu après, avec Hermione. La licorne avait été trouvée, cela mit fin à la retenue. Mais Tracey savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange...

Ils retournèrent tous vers le château, épuisés. Harry profita de leur inattention pour s'éclipser vers les serres. Il parvint à y pénétrer sans problèmes, déjouant les quelques sortilèges d'alarme. Avec l'aide d'un _lumos_ , il navigua entre les différentes plantes, en cherchant une en particulier.

Quand il la trouva, un sourire éclaira son visage : il arracha trois feuilles, satisfait. La plante remua légèrement, comme irritée.

* * *

Harry ne fut pas attentif de la journée durant les cours. Les paroles de Firenze résonnaient dans sa tête. Des paroles inquiétantes, et il tentait de les déchiffrer. Était-ce un hasard que l'étoile la plus proche soit Proxima du _Centaure_ ? Sûrement pas. L'étoile était en réalité deux... comme un centaure, un hybride : cheval et homme.

Mais où voulait-il en venir ?

Harry ne vit pas la journée passer. Très vite, l'heure de la retenue avec Rogue arriva. Après le repas, il traversa les cachots, froids, humides, et à peine éclairés par les torches, il parvint devant le bureau du professeur de potions.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sans qu'il n'ait à frapper. Rogue, penché au-dessus d'un tas de copies, lui donna son travail sans lever les yeux :

« Potter, vous allez nettoyer les chaudrons sur cette table. Sans magie. »

Retenant un soupir, Harry s'attela à la tâche. Au début, le silence ne fut ponctué que de grattements de plume sur un parchemin et du bruit d'une éponge contre du cuivre.

« Dites-moi, Potter... comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver à Serpentard ? fit soudainement le professeur. Votre père n'y serait jamais allé... quoique... »

Un soupir. Harry resta concentré sur sa tâche.

« Mais votre mère, elle, ne pouvait aller ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. Quel dommage... sa stupidité l'a mené à sa perte. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à Rogue ? Quand ce n'était pas son père, c'était sa mère ?

Il releva la tête, en colère. Les yeux du professeur s'agrippèrent aux siens.

Trop tard : il était tombé dans le piège.

Il tenta vainement de protéger son esprit, mais Rogué traversa d'un seul coup la barrière aquatique pour se retrouver dans son Poudlard imagé. Impuissant, il vit l'assaillant se diriger sans hésitation vers le Lac Noir.

Là où reposaient les souvenirs de sa première vie. Il revécu tout, depuis les Dursley jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Et même après.

Et, entre toutes ces images, un souvenir le marqua plus qu'aucun autre.

* * *

Il se revoyait, caressant le front de sa fille.

Lily avait passé la nuit à tousser, et elle venait tout juste de se calmer. Fatiguée, elle reposait à demi-endormie dans son lit.

« Dis papa..., murmura-t-elle soudain, d'une voix éraillée. Pourquoi je suis malade ? »

Harry, triste, n'aurait su lui-même répondre à cette question. Lily avait toujours eu cette maladie. Aucun médicomage n'avait pu y faire quelque chose. Les moldus avaient même été plus compétents, expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une maladie génétique.

Incurable.

« Tout le monde est malade, tenta-t-il de répondre. Et tout le monde guérit. Toi, c'est juste un peu différent... »

Lily acquiesça mollement.

« Et pourquoi maman n'est jamais là ? murmura-t-elle. C'est parce que je suis malade ? »

* * *

Il passa à d'autres souvenirs, jusqu'au dernier de sa première vie : Rogue vit tout, de la tromperie de sa femme à sa mort.

Quand Harry retomba sur sa chaise, il sortit sa baguette en vitesse et la pointa sur celui qui s'était incrusté dans son esprit.

Sa baguette en bois de houx sauta de sa main pour atterrir dans la main de son professeur. Harry savait qu'il avait une autre baguette, mais maintenant plus calme, il décida de se faire plus prudent.

« Je me doutais qu'il se passait des choses étranges dans votre tête, mais pas à ce point, formula Rogue, surpris. Croyiez-vous vraiment que vos défenses allaient me berner ? Avant de découvrir votre véritable âge, je vous aurai complimenté pour votre maîtrise de l'occlumancie... »

Harry pensa que c'était la meilleure occasion. À peine avait-il sorti sa baguette qu'un _diffindo_ fusa vers Rogue. Celui-ci ne l'évita que de justesse.

Il n'offrit aucun répit à son professeur, lançant sorts sur sorts :

« _Incarcerem ! Confringo ! Brachialigo !_ »

Rogue, qui avait échappé à chacun de ses charmes, parvint à le surprendre. Harry se prit un violent sortilège qui le propulsa contre le mur. Le dos endolori, il n'eut le temps de réagir qu'on lui arrachait sa baguette.

« Je vous prie de vous calmer, monsieur Potter. » avisa Rogue d'une voix froide, tandis qu'Harry se relevait difficilement, étourdi.

Il n'avait pas pensé aux sortilèges informulés.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Potter, confia-t-il. Dumbledore est responsable de la mort de votre mère, et je suis prêt à vous... assister dans votre entreprise. »

Harry regardait son professeur avec ahurissement.

« Nous ne pouvons en parler ici, je vous propose donc d'en reparler durant les vacances. En attendant, cette retenue n'a jamais eu lieu. »

Incertain, il acquiesça. La situation lui échappait. Prenant les dernières paroles de Rogue comme un congédiement, Harry se dirigea prudemment vers la porte.

Il put miraculeusement sortir sans dégâts. Il fut tout de même prudent dans les cachots, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa salle commune. Dès qu'il entra, il remarqua l'attroupement des élèves, rassemblés autour d'il ne savait quoi.

Inquiet, il bouscula quelques élèves pour arriver au centre de la scène.

Ses amis, Drago, Daphné, et Tracey, se tenaient face à un petit groupe de quatrième année. Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun élève des années supérieures dans la salle : les BUSEs et les NEWTs approchaient, ils devaient tous être en train de réviser.

« ... cause de vous, nous sommes à la dernière place ! criait l'un des quatrième année. D'abord au Quidditch, et maintenant là ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Quel manque de maturité... accorder tant d'importance à cela...

« Calmez-vous, décida-t-il d'intervenir. Ce ne sont que des points !

— Et voilà le pire de tous ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux. Potter... tu es content de toi ? Tu n'es qu'un Gryffondor raté... et eux aussi ! »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en pointant sa baguette vers Tracey. Harry sortit sa baguette en vitesse. Son adversaire sembla le remarquer, et releva sa baguette vers Harry. Ils se menaçaient l'un l'autre.

Il aurait très bien pu prendre l'avantage dans un combat, mais le quatrième année lança dès le début un sortilège très dangereux...

« _Fidiare !_ »

Un long serpent sortit de sa baguette. Harry blêmit en reconnaissant le sort : similaire au _serpensortia_ , le reptile qui en sortait était en réalité bien plus dangereux, et bien plus difficile à contrôler... et encore plus à éradiquer. C'était considéré comme de la magie noire.

Tous les élèves, paniqués, reculèrent précipitamment face au serpent qui venait d'apparaître. Même son adversaire.

Harry ne connaissait pas le moyen de tuer cette bête... sans utiliser d'Impardonnable.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait faire.

Un premier son, sifflant, résonna dans la salle soudain silencieuse, prémisse de la révélation de son secret, vite suivi d'un autre qui brisa le silence et qui provenait de la baguette d'un sixième année : un puissant jet d'eau, qu'il parvenait difficilement à contrôler, atteignit le serpent. Celui-ci se tortilla, disparaissant peu à peu sous les assauts de l'eau.

Harry profita de l'agitation pour s'éclipser. Il avait failli révéler sa maîtrise du Fourchelang, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Il croisa alors le regard de Tracey. Elle avait compris... mais surtout, ses yeux...

Il était accroché à ses yeux, tristes, joyeux, clairs, intenses... et fut aspiré par son esprit.

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	11. La vengeance à mort

_Petit avertissement : ce chapitre, quoique court, est assez dur à lire. Si vous ne supportez pas l'horreur, je vous conseille du survoler rapidement le chapitre et de lire la fin directement – voire de passer au prochain chapitre, mais il vous manquera quelques éléments, même avec les résumés._

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 11 avril 2018

* * *

 **Précédemment (C9) :** Dans le monde que Harry a quitté, là où il a été tué, Hermione découvre avec incrédulité sa mort dans _La Gazette_. Elle est effondrée, et quitte son piètre travail en avance. Elle se remet en question, et remarque que sa vie est méprisable, qu'elle n'a même pas été proche de son ami après la guerre. Arrivée chez elle, un instinct la fait se baisser : Molly Weasley l'attaque, parlant d'une potion d'amnésie que Ron aurait tardé à lui donner. Elle parvient à transplaner, non sans avoir reçu un sortilège. Le voyage se fait difficilement, et elle se retrouve par moments à l'air libre.

Horriblement blessée, elle arrive chez Neville et Hannah, cette dernière tente de la soigner. Le lendemain, Hermione les quitte en empruntant le journal, qui annonce que les médicomages ont découvert des toxines dans le corps de Harry, que Ginny et Ron n'ont toujours pas été interrogés, contrairement à la coéquipière d'Harry qui elle n'a pas été relâchée.

Hermione essaie de résoudre le mystère autour de la mort de son ami. Elle se rend au manoir Potter, mais un Auror la remarque et, en même temps, elle s'évanouit. Elle se réveille à Sainte-Mangouste, _La Gazette_ parlant de son admission à l'hôpital pour sa blessure au bras, se demandant si Ron subira lui aussi un malheur. Le soir, ce dernier lui rend visite. Elle s'échappe en transplanant, mais son mari s'accroche à elle. Le voyage est mouvementé, et elle voit une déchirure blanche dans ce qui semble être la toile du monde. Elle atterrit dans un quartier moldu, sans Ron.

Déguisée, elle se rend au Chaudron Baveur où elle passe la nuit. Le lendemain, le journal parle de sa disparition et de Ron, retrouvé mort dans un champ moldu, ainsi que du transplanage devenu dangereux. Un homme s'installe en face d'elle et la prévient qu'elle mourra si elle tente d'avertir quelqu'un : c'est Stefan Schwarz, le criminel arrêté par Harry. Il lui révèle que ce dernier n'est pas mort il a voyagé dans le temps grâce à une relique, un fragment d'Éden, retrouvant son ancien corps. Cela a pour conséquence la disparition du futur... et c'est en train d'arriver, pour preuve : le transplange. Elle le croit, lui demandant s'il est possible d'échapper à cela. Il répond que oui, puis l'entretient s'arrête là.

Elle vaque dans les rues de Londres, préoccupée, quand un sortilège la fait suffoquer. Elle perd connaissance en même temps que sa baguette.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie II

 **Chapitre 11 : La vengeance à mort**

* * *

Que ses yeux soient ouverts ou non, elle ne percevait que le noir. Hermione venait à peine de se réveiller, et déjà la panique montait en elle. Que se passait-il ? Était-elle aveugle ? ou dans une pièce sans lumière ? Elle chercha frénétiquement sa baguette, mais sans succès. Perdue, confuse, elle se releva, touchant par la même occasion le sol rugueux.

Elle avança lentement, mettant prudemment ses mains devant elle.

Très vite, un mur vint à sa rencontre. Toujours aveuglée, elle le tâtonna en long, espérant tomber sur une porte. Les angles de la pièce étaient droits, et elle fit deux fois le tour de la pièce sans rien trouver.

Affolée, un gémissement lui échappa. Elle s'abaissa, tâtant le sol à la recherche de n'importe quoi : sa baguette, une trappe...

Mais rien.

Dépitée, elle vint s'asseoir contre l'un des quatre murs qu'elle venait de parcourir. Elle était emprisonnée dans une salle sans issue, sans lumière, sans baguette. Le sol était dur, les murs écaillés, une odeur de renfermé régnait, et l'air était frais. Peut-être une cave ?

Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? La réponse lui vint aussi vite que la question : Molly. Elle se souvenait de cette sensation... elle suffoquait dans cette ruelle perdue de Londres, jusqu'à être assommée. Elle n'avait pas vu sa belle-mère, mais elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta assise là, perdue dans ses pensées et son désespoir, entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Sans soleil, sans montre, elle perdait toute notion de temps.

La lumière la réveilla brusquement. Habituée à l'obscurité, elle fut obligée de se cacher les yeux avec son bras... son bras blessé. Elle regretta immédiatement son geste, la douleur la foudroyant à tel point qu'elle dût s'exposer de nouveau à la lumière, lâchant un gémissement.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la lumière, et elle vit finalement Molly devant elle. Impassible, une lueur glacée dans les yeux, elle tenait une tige de bois entre ses mains.

À peine eut-elle le temps de reconnaître sa baguette que Molly la brisa en deux, laissant les morceaux retomber à ses pieds. Hermione, bouleversé, regarda longuement ce qui fut autrefois sa baguette, son compagnon, son amie, son organe, son cœur...

Affolée, elle se précipita vers les deux morceaux de bois encore reliés entre eux par le ventricule de dragon. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu les atteindre...

« _Voltus !_ »

La décharge la heurta de plein fouet. Comparable à un _doloris_ , le maléfice la faisait se tortiller dans tous les sens. Ses cris résonnèrent dans toute la pièce, tandis que l'électricité parcourait son corps et venait titiller ses nerfs.

Puis tout cessa.

Hermione tremblait violemment, son corps ravagé par l'expérience qu'elle venait de subir. Allongée sur le ventre, elle fixait le sol gris et dur de la salle de ses yeux exorbités, pleins de larmes.

Elle devait sortir d'ici. Elle devait fuir cette horreur. Elle devait échapper à la mort.

Au plus vite.

D'un bond, elle se releva, tentant de sauter sur Molly. Mais ses jambes encore vacillantes la trahirent : elle était lente, et trébucha. La vieille rousse leva sa baguette dans sa direction, puis Hermione fut vidée de toute volonté, de toute conscience.

 _Lève-toi._

Hermione obéit. Son corps, devenu rigide, se tint droit. Son regard était vide.

La voix lui donna un nouvel ordre.

Elle porta son index jusqu'à sa bouche. Ses dents s'y refermèrent. Durement. Sa mâchoire tira d'un côté, sa main de l'autre. Encore, de plus en plus fort.

Son doigt se sépara du reste de son corps. Ses dents mastiquèrent, tandis que le sang coulait abondamment de la plaie.

Elle avala, et l'Imperium cessa.

Immédiatement, elle retomba à genoux. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se mit à cracher tout ce qu'elle pouvait. La douleur irradiait de sa main et de son bras tandis qu'elle tentait de vomir, toussotant, les larmes plein les yeux, et du mucus plein le nez, et du sang plein les doigts.

Son estomac régurgita ce qu'il avait ingéré. Un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Tentant de ramper le plus loin possible de son agresseur, elle laissa derrière elle une traînée de sang.

Elle toussotait, gémissait et sanglotait... puis parvint finalement jusqu'à un mur, mais ne réussit pas à s'y adosser. Trop faible, elle reposa ainsi, pelotonné et pleine de douleur, de honte, d'horreur.

Hermione releva la tête vers Molly. Celle-ci la regardait froidement.

« Tu as tué mon fils. » fut la seule parole que son bourreau prononça. Le cauchemar reprit : « _Verecina !_ »

Les vêtements d'Hermione s'embrasèrent. Surprise par cette soudaine brûlure, elle cria et se roula au sol pour tenter d'éteindre le feu. Cette torture dura jusqu'à ce que ce ne fût plus supportable. La combustion cessa, et plus aucun vêtement ne subsista. Sa peau était gravement touchée, et la douleur se diffusait partout dans son corps.

Quand est-ce que tout cela allait-il s'arrêter ?

Pas maintenant, en tout cas, car Molly la lia magiquement avec des cordes, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. La vieille Weasley s'approcha de son corps nu, et Hermione redouta ce qu'elle allait de nouveau subir.

Molly posa sa baguette sur le ventre d'Hermione sans que celle-ci ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Le bout de la tige de bois rougeoya, et brûla sa peau déjà bien abimée. Elle cria de nouveau, tentant de se débattre... en vain, les liens étaient trop fort.

La vieille femme débuta le tracé de longues et douloureuses lignes. Hermione n'aurait su dire combien de temps cela dura, entre cris et larmes. La baguette traversa son ventre, marqua sa poitrine, son visage et son cou, mais aussi ses jambes et son intimité. Son tortionnaire la laissa finalement reposer au sol, toute tremblotante et gémissante.

« _Sito apolton Belzebutha gia nol skotanaaldi kai tys meleyiges tuo !_ »

Ces longues paroles ne furent accompagnées d'aucun effet.

La lumière s'éteignit, et Hermione devina que Molly avait quitté la pièce.

C'était à peine si elle était en capacité de penser. L'affreuse douleur la paralysait, de même que le froid mordant. La multitude d'émotions qui la traversait la faisait pleurer.

Brisée. Tel était le mot qui la résumait le mieux à cet instant précis.

Le temps passa, interminable... jusqu'à ce que s'achève son semblant de répit.

Un bourdonnement. Un simple bourdonnement. Ce son désagréable vint tourner autour d'elle. À présent, elle en était certaine : il s'agissait d'une mouche.

L'insecte se posa... sur l'une de ses nombreuses plaies purulentes. Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qu'elle venait de subir la rendant totalement apathique. Un autre bourdonnement survint, approchant dangereusement ses oreilles. Bientôt, d'autres se mêlèrent à l'étrange bruit.

Hermione bougea légèrement, espérant que les mouches disparaissent. Elle ne parvint qu'à se faire plus mal encore. Le nombre d'insectes augmentait peu à peu, de même que la panique qui montait lentement en elle. Elle s'agita avec plus d'énergie encore, faisant fi de la douleur pour échapper à ce nouveau cauchemar.

Les immondices qu'étaient ces bestioles recouvraient à présent la totalité de son corps nu. Hermione roulait sur elle-même, tentant d'en écraser le plus possible. Mais pour une dizaine qui semblaient mourir, une centaine d'autres revenaient la recouvrir. Elle s'empêchait de crier, de peur que les mouches envahissent sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais certaines infestaient tout de même ses cheveux, ses oreilles, ses narines.

Ses poumons étaient en feu, réclamant de l'air. Le bourdonnement qui l'entourait se faisait plus fort de seconde en seconde. Angoissée, épouvantée, elle ne put s'en empêcher : elle lâcha un cri. Les mouches pénétrèrent sa bouche, sa trachée, ses poumons, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre son inspiration. Et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle n'avala que des mouches.

L'air lui manquait. Elle n'avait plus la force bouger. Puis ce fut fini.

Elle recracha, toussa, vomit... tout ce qu'elle put, toutes les mouches de son estomac, de son nez, de ses poumons. Elle reprit sa respiration, et, dès qu'elle s'en sentit capable, se leva d'un bon pour s'éloigner le plus possible du coin de la salle où un tas de mouches mortes reposaient. Des craquements se firent entendre lorsque ses pieds nus foulèrent le sol. Elle s'appuya contre un mur... un mur froid qui irritait son dos blessé.

Elle resta éveillée, malgré la douleur insupportable de ses nombreuses blessures. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Tout était parti de la mort d'Harry. Après avoir difficilement assimilé ce fait, elle était rentrée chez elle... puis Molly l'avait attaquée. Son bras droit la faisait toujours souffrir, mais elle n'y prêtait plus attention tant le reste de son corps avait mal. Elle avait ensuite rejoint la demeure d'Hannah et Neville, où elle avait pu récupérer. Ç'avait dû être l'un des rares moments de calme depuis la disparition d'Harry.

Le lendemain, elle avait tenté d'enquêter elle-même sur la supposée mort de son ami, mais le capitaine des Aurors l'avait surprise juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse... tout cela, à cause de la blessure infligée par Molly.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, une idée folle vint titiller son esprit. Allait-elle perdre son bras ?

 _Pen importe, tu ne quitteras pas cette cave vivante..._

Hermione soupira... et une quinte de toux s'en suivit. Le pire, c'était que la petite voix dans sa tête avait probablement raison. Mais elle refusait d'abandonner si tôt, sans avoir essayé de s'enfuir. Ou du moins, de tuer Molly.

Oh, si elle y parvenait... quel plaisir ce serait ! Rien que l'idée sembla apaiser sa douleur. Elle y prendrait plus de plaisir qu'elle n'en avait pris pour la mort de Ron.

Son premier meurtre, d'ailleurs.

Durant son hospitalisation, Hermione avait reçu la visite de son mari. Elle n'avait pas tardé à comprendre qu'il n'était pas venu pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Alors qu'elle transplanait, Ron l'avait rattrapé. L'instabilité de ce moyen de transport avait fait que le roux avait été lâché en pleine campagne, suffisamment haut pour qu'il meure en s'écrasant.

La mort de Ron...

Était-ce pour cela que Molly la torturait ? qu'elle lui faisait... Ne voulant pas y penser, elle se replia sur elle-même, le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait subi était encore frais dans sa mémoire. La douleur, aussi... qui émanait de toutes parts, de ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête, son ventre.

Elle tenta de distraire son esprit en repensant à ce qui l'avait amené ici. Après Ron, c'était... elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Ce jeune sorcier d'origine allemande –peut-être – et recherché par les Aurors. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il était en partie responsable de la disparition d'Harry.

Oui, de la _disparition_. D'après ses dires, Harry n'était pas mort. Il lui avait exposé les théories du voyage temporel, avant de lui révéler que l'esprit de son ami avait rejoint son corps à une époque différente. Et que cela provoquerait la disparition du monde dans lequel vivait Hermione. Rien n'existerait plus au-delà de la date où était arrivé Harry, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fonde un nouveau futur.

Une sorte de « _reboot_ » du monde, selon des termes moldus.

Molly l'avait ensuite capturée, et ç'avait fini ainsi.

* * *

Hermione tenait à son existence. Et deux choses la menaçaient, à l'heure actuelle. Premièrement, le fait de rester dans cet univers, alors que celui-ci allait bientôt disparaître. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre cela, à cet instant précis. Deuxièmement, le fait de rester en captivité, à la merci de Molly.

Là, elle avait encore une chance de s'en sortir. Il lui faudrait juste élaborer un plan...

D'après ses souvenirs de la cave lorsqu'elle était illuminée, il n'y avait aucune issue. La seule option de sortie devait nécessiter de la magie. Et elle n'avait pas de baguette... en état de marche. La sienne était brisée en deux morceaux, elle ne savait où dans la salle.

L'évidence s'imposa à elle : il fallait qu'elle dérobe celle de Molly. Pour cela, seule la patience, la ruse, et une arme suffisaient. Il lui faudrait simplement récupérer les morceaux brisés de sa baguette... même si ça ne lui permettrait pas de produire de la magie, au moins aurait-elle quelque chose pour se défendre et attaquer.

L'effrayante perspective qu'était celle de faire un mouvement et de souffrir davantage l'empêcha tout d'abord de bouger. Mais l'idée qu'elle mourrait si elle ne faisait rien la fit changer d'avis. Malgré la douleur presque assommante, elle se mit à ratisser laborieusement le sol à la recherche de ce qui restait de sa baguette. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche, et des larmes fuyaient ses yeux. Ses muscles endoloris n'appréciaient pas qu'elle bougeât. Sa peau ravagée et meurtrie s'étirait douloureusement au rythme de ses agitations.

Mais si cela devait être le prix de sa survie, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une heure, puis deux semblèrent s'écouler sans qu'elle ne retrouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Ses mains ne sentaient que le sol en béton, et parfois des petites choses craquantes qu'elle apprit bien vite à identifier comme des mouches mortes. À chaque fois, l'envie de vomir la prenait, bien qu'elle n'eût rien à régurgiter.

Cela devint très vite un problème, d'ailleurs. La faim commençait à tenailler son estomac. Elle ignora cela, concentrée sur sa recherche.

Ses mains parvinrent finalement sur un morceau de bois. Un sentiment de joie emplit si délicieusement sa poitrine qu'elle en lâcha un sanglot. Elle se mit à chercher l'autre bout, et le trouva très vite. Aussitôt, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Le contact de la pierre froide sur son dos nu était désagréable, mais ses muscles la remercièrent de ce repos tant attendu.

* * *

Une lumière perçue au travers de ses paupières closes la réveilla. Elle papillonna un instant des yeux, s'habituant peu à peu au faible éclairage. Elle releva doucement la tête, le cœur battant, lorsqu'elle aperçut une forme tenant une baguette allumée. Cette forme se baissa, et Hermione reconnut Ginny.

Elle ne sut comment il fallait réagir. Était-ce une ennemie ? une amie ? Rien n'était certain. Cependant, le sourire apaisant de sa cadette la rassura un peu.

« Hermione, prononça la rousse d'une voix tellement douce aux oreilles de la brune. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. Tu peux marcher ? »

Hermione acquiesça : même si c'était douloureux, elle marcherait. Elle ferait tout pour sortir.

Ginny l'aida à se relever. Hermione s'appuyait contre le mur pour que ce soit plus facile. Elle fit une pause pour reprendre ses esprits.

Hermione cria fort, autant de surprise que de douleur. La rousse lui souriait, démente, tandis que _quelque chose_ continuait de s'enfoncer en elle. La folie qui brillait dans le regard de Ginny était accentuée par le faible _lumos_ qui brillait en dessous de son visage.

L'aînée tenta de se débattre, mais des liens apparurent très vite, l'attachant au mur. La rousse continua de violer son intimité, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brisée.

* * *

Dans cette cave où régnait l'obscurité, où l'atmosphère était infestée par une odeur de sang, de mort, d'urine et d'excréments, où les seuls bruits qui résonnaient en ces murs insipides n'étaient que cris et larmes, Hermione – ou, du moins, ce qui restait d'elle –, abattue par tant et tant d'horreurs, n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : fuir et oublier.

La douleur, son doigt, sa peau lacérée, les mouches, la faim, son bras, Ginny... le viol – c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

Mourir restait son seul choix.

Elle avait récupéré les bouts de bois de sa baguette, après le passage de Ginny – elle ferma un instant les yeux face à ce souvenir douloureux –, mais ne savait quoi en faire. Les bouts étaient tranchants, mais sûrement pas assez pour tuer. Elle avait pensé à les aiguiser, mais n'en avait aucunement la force. Seule la perspective du repos parvenait à la maintenir debout, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

C'était également trop tard : la lumière revint, et Molly avec. Sa baguette dans une main, une dague dans l'autre.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa, l'adrénaline se libéra dans son sang, parcourant son corps à une vitesse folle. Elle cacha les morceaux de bois dans son dos.

Molly s'assit au-dessus d'elle, puis plaça la dague au niveau de son bras gauche. D'abord immobilisée par la masse de son tortionnaire, elle ne réagit que trop tard lorsque l'arme s'enfonça légèrement. Une brume envahit son esprit, alors que la douleur procurée par la lame pénétrant sa chair la faisait crier et gémir. Cela dura une éternité avant que la dague n'atteigne l'os, l'humérus.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa à cet instant Hermione. Son autre bras était libre, et elle tenait en main la moitié de sa baguette. Le morceau de bois s'abattit avec une telle violence, fruit de la douleur, de la lassitude, de l'humiliation et de la colère qui résidait dans son cœur. Le cou de Molly était ensanglanté, mais celle-ci n'était pas morte. Légèrement étourdie, elle en avait lâché sa baguette et sa dague.

Elle n'aurait jamais d'autres occasions : Hermione récupéra la dague, puis sauta de toute ses forces sur Molly. Un premier coup dans la poitrine, puis un autre, et encore, dans le visage, le cou, l'œil, partout où elle pouvait. Le sang la recouvrait presque entièrement, et continuait de fuir le corps bientôt sans vie de ce monstre. Elle laissa échapper tout ce qu'elle ressentait, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois Molly réellement morte.

Toute la tension se dissipa, laissant revenir la douleur de son corps abîmé. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle récupéra la baguette de la défunte.

« _Vulnera Sanentur_ » murmura-t-elle faiblement, plusieurs fois, telle une litanie, un chant, et la large plaie provoquée par la dague se résorba légèrement, du moins suffisamment pour que le sang ne s'écoule plus en abondance.

Hermione réprima l'envie de s'asseoir et de s'endormir – peut-être pour toujours. Elle avait à présent une autre option que la mort, et Ginny pouvait survenir à tout moment. Elle se lança un « _revigor_ » pour éliminer la fatigue. Le sort fonctionna, mais elle avait le sentiment que la baguette ne lui obéissait pas parfaitement.

Et enfin, elle lança plusieurs « _Nilasthisia_ » pour la douleur, et celle-ci s'atténua un peu.

Elle se trouva un peu bête, à chercher comment sortir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre l'issue : une trappe au plafond. D'un sort informulé, elle fit descendre une échelle. Elle dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir. Mais le plus difficile fut la montée, qu'elle acheva avec un grand soulagement.

Elle déboucha dans un couloir – la trappe était camouflée par un tapis. Un couloir qu'elle reconnut aisément : elle se trouvait au 12 square Grimmaurd. La maison sinistre l'était d'autant plus qu'il faisait nuit.

Alors, tel des années en arrière, elle leva sa baguette et prononça « _Hominum revelio_ ». Le sort lui indiqua une présence humaine, à l'étage. Elle monta doucement les escaliers, s'attelant à ne pas faire craquer les planches. Elle supportait de moins en moins la douleur, mais le désir de vengeance lui donnait encore quelques forces.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte d'une chambre : plongée dans le noir, Hermione ne distingua qu'avec peine le corps sur le lit. Aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put, et malgré sa respiration de plus en plus haletante, elle s'approcha, la dague en main.

Ginny. Son visage était calme et doux comme le sommeil qui l'emplissait. Sa poitrine généreuse s'élevait doucement au rythme de sa paisible respiration. Sa future victime ne portait qu'un vieux t-shirt trop large, et seule de la lingerie pour le bas.

Cela donna une idée à Hermione.

Elle prit la baguette de la rousse pour qu'elle soit hors de portée de celle-ci. Elle approcha la dague de l'entre-jambe de Ginny : d'un coup sec, la lame s'enfonça tandis que sa victime se réveillait et poussait un horrible cri qui déchira le silence de la nuit... un cri si plaisant aux oreilles d'Hermione. Le sang tâchait les draps. La brune retira violemment la lame, et ce fut d'autant plus douloureux d'après le second cri qui retentit dans la pièce.

Avant que sa victime n'ait pu réagir davantage, Hermione posa la lame sur la gorge nue de la rousse.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione... » fit-elle d'une voix gémissante et tremblante.

La lame entama la gorge, lentement Ginny ne cria pas. Les seuls bruits qu'on put entendre furent les gargouillements de sa victime se noyant dans son propre sang.

Un ricanement échappa des lèvres de la brune.

Ragaillardie par cette vengeance, Hermione descendit et s'apprêta à sortir. Cependant, la main sur la poignée, elle se rappela d'une chose.

Elle porta la baguette jusqu'à sa tempe.

Une larme, seule, coula.

« _Oubliettes_ »

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	12. Venin

**Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 25 avril 2018

* * *

 **Précédemment (C10) :** Harry se réveille chez Lucretia Fawley. Son phénix la s'a sauvé de la noyade, le tuant sur le coup il est retourné à l'état d'un œuf aqueux. Fawley lui pose des questions, comprenant vite qu'elle est citée comme tutrice dans le testament de James. Elle l'invite à le revoir durant l'été, se disant trop occupée et l'expulsant violemment de sa demeure.

Le lendemain, il se rend à la boutique d'armes sous une autre apparence. L'ancien vendeur est mort, c'est sa fille qui tient la boutique. Celle-ci, Rose Hickey, ne peut pas répondre à ses questions sur la lame mais promet de faire des recherches. Leur discussion dérive et ils sympathisent très vite. Il la revoit plusieurs fois au cours des jours suivants. Alors qu'ils discutent de la pertinence du Secret magique, ils se font attaquer. Rose tue l'assaillant, et une quête du Jeu apparaît, lui indiquant de récupérer le cadavre. Il lance donc un sortilège de localisation juste avant que Rose ne transplane avec le corps.

Lorsqu'il va le chercher, en pleine mer, il ne fait que découvrir une lame similaire à la sienne, sur son avant-bras. En remontant à la surface, des sirènes l'attaquent. Il en tue une avant d'échapper à leur emprise.

De retour à Poudlard, il découvre avec effroi dans _La Gazette_ que des Mangemorts se sont échappé d'Azkaban – dont Bellatrix ne fait étrangement pas partie, même s'il y a son mari et beau-frère. Il comprend vite que ce changement est de son fait, suite à un incident à l'hôpital. Plus tard, une lettre de Gringotts l'informe que son accès aux coffres Lestrange est fermé. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir récupéré la coupe de Poufsouffle, et décide d'aller récupérer le diadème de Serdaigle dans la Salle sur Demande. Il en profit pour demander à ses elfes de vider la Salle des Objets Cachés dans la Citadelle et de les trier, curieux de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Hagrid reçoit son dragon. Harry montre aux jumeaux que sa prédiction était bonne, et organise l'évasion de la créature. Malheureusement, ils se font prendre par McGonagall. Il n'écoute pas beaucoup ce qu'elle dit car il somnole. Le lendemain, fatigué, il a l'étrange souvenir d'avoir quitté Poudlard pour une plage, sans comprendre quoique ce soit.

Au petit déjeuner, il apprend qu'il a une retenue de la part de McGonagall et de Rogue – pour une retenue oubliée à cause de la chute d Zabini. Dans la forêt interdite, il fait fuir Voldemort avec des Sortilèges Impardonnables et rencontre Firenze, l'avertissant que ses choix risquent d'avoir de grandes répercussions. Lors de sa retenue avec Rogue, ce dernier pénètre son esprit et découvre tout de sa première vie. Un souvenir le marque, celui de sa fille qui lui demande pourquoi elle est malade. Il veut attaquer Rogue, mais le professeur lui dit ne pas être contre lui. Ils ne peuvent pas parler à Poudlard, et doivent se rencontrer durant les vacances d'été.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, il voit ses amis, Drago, Daphné et Tracey, entourés de d'élèves de quatrième année. Ils leur reprochent la perte de point. Vers Harry, ils lancent une sorte de _serpensortia_. Harry s'apprête à parler en Fourchelang, mais un sixième année fait disparaître le serpent et met fin à la dispute.

En croisant le regard de Tracey, il comprend qu'elle a deviné son don. Il reste accroché par ses yeux, et est aspiré par son esprit.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie II

 **Chapitre 12 : Venin**

* * *

Il fut plongé violemment dans un tourbillon de pensées, de souvenirs et d'émotions, toutes se mêlant l'une à l'autre tels des courants se rencontrant impétueusement, tels des vagues se heurtant sous les déchaînements de la tempête, l'emportant irrémédiablement vers les abysses des sentiments, vers la honte et la peur, le désespoir, la colère et la haine, la tristesse et l'amour. Et là, nichée au cœur du tumulte, provoquant ce déferlement, une simple petite chose. Un simple souvenir, innocent en apparence, comme le serait une petite étincelle. Mais le feu, dévastateur, embrase tout sur son passage, ne laissant que les cendres de l'amertume.

Et il la vit, cette petite chose. Un vieux parchemin. Une lettre. À peine posa-t-il ses yeux sur le premier mot qu'une larme coula, non pas de lui, mais d'elle. Cette larme, venin de détresse, rongea la lettre et la transforma en miettes.

L'ouragan et les flots se chargèrent de le mener aux frontières de la conscience, sans qu'il ne pût rien y faire.

Harry fut éjecté de l'esprit de Tracey. Ils étaient toujours dans la salle commune, celle-ci toujours agitée face aux derniers évènements. Il sembla à Harry qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité depuis qu'un groupe de quatrième année avait menacé ses amis, pour la plus stupide des raisons : Serpentard était à la dernière place dans le classement. En le remarquant, un des élèves lui avait jeté un serpent. Si un sixième année n'était pas intervenu, il aurait assurément dévoilé son don de Fourchelang.

Puis, alors qu'il tentait de s'éclipser, ses yeux s'étaient accrochés à ceux de Tracey. Il savait qu'il n'aurait dû faire ça, malgré les demandes de Daphné, malgré son inquiétude à l'égard de sa meilleure amie. Cependant, il avait croisé son regard : les émotions qu'exprimaient ses prunelles l'avaient forcé à le faire. Il avait plongé dans ses yeux, dans son esprit, et il avait vu la tempête.

Quelque chose, un souvenir, faisait du mal à Tracey.

Celle-ci semblait perdue après son intrusion, les yeux dans le vague.

Doucement, il prit sa main et la tira hors de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle ne sembla même pas réagir. Une fois qu'ils furent dans une salle, certain de ne pas être dérangés, Harry s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche...

« Tu es Fourchelang ? » s'exclama soudainement Tracey, le coupant dans son élan.

Ainsi avait-elle découvert son don... il n'avait pas été assez prudent.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, et plus aucune trace ne semblait subsister de la tristesse et de la douleur qu'il y avait vu auparavant. Mais il savait que ces sentiments n'avaient pas disparus.

« Oui. » sourit Harry. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'émerveiller devant un tel don : tous, dans sa première vie, avaient perçu cela comme quelque chose de mal. « Tu connais ce pouvoir ? »

Tracey n'était pas une née-moldue – tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point –, mais elle avait été élevée dans un orphelinat avec son grand frère, et elle n'avait découvert la magie qu'avec sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche de frère – il fallait dire que la séparation entre les filles et les garçons dans ce strict orphelinat moldu n'avait fait qu'accentuer cette distance –, et il ne lui avait en conséquence jamais rien dit sur la magie. Tracey le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir cru qu'elle était moldue.

Si elle n'avait découvert l'existence de la magie que récemment, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle apprenne également l'existence du don de parler aux serpents ? – si elle n'était pas elle-même Fourchelang, s'entend.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de parler aux animaux, se confia Tracey. J'ai cherché plusieurs moyens : il y a certains sortilèges mineurs, mais rien de concret. Seul le Fourchelang et la transformation en Animagus permettent de communiquer avec un animal – et aussi certaines créatures magiques, et peut-être les magies de l'esprit, même s'il n'y a aucun renseignement à ce propos. »

Harry fit soudainement le lien : le livre sur l'animagie que lui avait offert Tracey n'était certainement pas un cadeau désintéressé. Espérait-elle qu'il l'aide à réaliser cette transformation ?

« Tu penses que tu peux m'apprendre ? reprit Tracey. Je me suis renseigné : pour ceux qui n'ont pas ce don, il est possible de le comprendre et parfois même de le parler, même si ça n'égalera jamais le niveau d'un vrai Fourchelang. »

Cela lui rappela quelque chose : dans sa première vie, en sixième année, alors qu'il visionnait avec Dumbledore les souvenirs relatifs à Tom Jedusor. Le directeur comprenait le langage des serpents – même si Harry aurait été bien en peine de dire dans quelle mesure il la comprenait, ou s'il était capable de la parler. Ron avait bien réussi à reproduire un son, mais c'était différent.

« Je veux bien t'apprendre, répondit Harry. Mais je doute que ce soit facile. »

Tracey semblait déterminée.

« Évite d'ébruiter ça, veux-tu ? ordonna-t-il gentiment. Ce n'est pas un don avec une excellente réputation... »

La rousse acquiesça avec résolution : elle ne dirait rien.

« Maintenant, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ici..., commença Harry avec appréhension. Je vais être franc avec toi, je suis entré dans ton esprit. »

Tracey blêmit.

« Daphné s'inquiétait pour toi, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose de grave. Que disait cette lettre ? »

La rousse resta un instant muette, comme paralysé. Puis ses muscles semblèrent retrouver toute leur énergie, et elle s'enfuit. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite.

* * *

Durant les jours suivants, Tracey ne cessa de l'éviter. Daphné ne sembla pas remarquer ce fait, subissant déjà plus ou moins cette attitude – après le départ de Néréa la dragonne, la rousse avait de nouveau perdu son énergie et sa bonne humeur.

Voulant régler cette affaire au plus vite, il finit par demander aux jumeaux de lui indiquer la localisation de son amie, via la Carte du Maraudeur. Fred et George blêmirent quand ils lui annoncèrent qu'elle se trouvait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. La dernière fois qu'il leur avait demandé l'emplacement de quelqu'un, c'était celui de Blaise Zabini. On l'avait retrouvé plus tard, gisant, après une chute du septième étage. Les jumeaux l'avaient soupçonnés d'être le responsable, mais il avait vite sorti l'excuse selon laquelle il avait un don de voyance : il avait su qu'une chute allait avoir lieu, et il voulait l'en empêcher. Pour prouver qu'il avait vraiment ce don, il leur avait prophétisé l'arrivé d'un dragon à Poudlard... ce qui s'avéra quelques mois plus tard.

En réalité, Harry avait vraiment été à l'origine de cette chute. Son phénix, Altaïr, avait été blessé par un sort et par le phénix de Dumbledore. Le _phoenix tenebris_ avait dû rester quelques temps dans son dortoir, et si Harry faisait confiance à Drago Malefoy, ce n'était pas le cas pour Blaise Zabini. Il s'était alors débarrassé de son camarade de dortoir.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Harry était sur la piste de Lucretia Fawley, une chute du haut d'une falaise avait obligé Altaïr à fournir un effort pour le sauver. Cela avait tué le phénix, et il était à présent sous forme d'œuf aquatique à la Citadelle – la nouvelle demeure de Harry.

Il quitta ses pensées divagantes et se recentra sur l'inquiétude des jumeaux.

« Je n'ai eu aucune vision, et personne n'est en danger de mort : je cherche juste mon amie. »

Harry les entendit soupirer de soulagement alors qu'il était déjà parti en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

Il trouva en effet Tracey qui, assise, observait avec calme les montagnes à l'ouest derrières lesquelles le soleil allait bientôt s'abriter. Doucement, sous l'œil indifférent de l'unique tableau de la tour, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

La fille ne broncha pas, son regard toujours posé sur les sommets dévêtus de neige à cette période de l'année.

Un silence reposant plana entre eux. Le soleil continua sa lente descente.

« Tu sais, c'est sûrement ridicule, mais j'aime beaucoup Daphné. » dit finalement Tracey.

Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Et je crois que... ça se voit trop. »

Elle soupira.

« Au mois de mars, un troisième année est venu me voir...

 _Le garçon la tirait dans une partie du château peu fréquentée. Tracey sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il la poussa sur un mur. La douleur afflua de son épaule. Sans dire un mot, mais la baguette pointée vers elle, l'élève plus âgé lui tendit une petite enveloppe. Elle comprit l'ordre implicite._

 _Avec prudence, elle décacheta la lettre. Pas d'explosion, pas de poison, pas de blague, pas de bruit. Un simple parchemin._

 _«_ _Miss Davis,_

 _Je vous adresse cette lettre en raison d'une information forte inquiétante qui m'est parvenue. En effet, il semble que les relations que vous entretenez avec ma fille Daphné – et les sentiments que vous avez à son égard – ne soient pas des plus décents._

 _Je ne sais point s'il s'agit d'un comportement typiquement moldu, ou si vous êtes atteinte de la même tare qui frappa un jour ma pauvre sœur – elle s'enticha de plusieurs femmes, jetant la honte sur la Noble Famille Fawley. Quoiqu'il en soit, je refuse que ma fille devienne comme sa tante, et que la Noble Famille Greengrass subisse le même affront. Je vous prierai donc de cesser cette attitude indécente, et de vous éloigner de ma fille. Je n'aurais aucune hésitation à châtier Daphné s'il s'avère qu'elle reproduit ce genre de comportements._

 _Pour m'assurer que mon avertissement soit bien compris, je vous laisse en compagnie du futur fiancé de Daphné, Corban Parkinson – un ami d'enfance de ma fille, avec qui elle s'entend très bien._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Lucia Greengrass »_

 _Tracey regarda alternativement la lettre et le garçon devant elle. Une multitude d'émotions l'envahissaient. Une larme perla du coin de ses yeux, tombant sur la lettre : celle-ci s'effrita entre ses mains, comme rongée par l'acidité. Elle n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention, continuant de fixer l'élève en troisième année devant elle._

 _Corban Parkinson, si elle déduisait bien. Son visage avait cet air familier chez les nobles familles de sang-pur. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder – était-ce vraiment l'ami de Daph..._

 _Un coup dans le ventre la coupa dans sa pensée. Son souffle se coupa._

... et il a fait ça pendant quelques minutes encore avant de s'arrêter, acheva Tracey. Il m'a ensuite soignée – sûrement pour supprimer toute preuve de ce qu'il m'a fait. »

À la fin de son récit, le soleil avait finalement atteint les montagnes et Harry avait compris la nature des sentiments que Tracey éprouvait envers Daphné. Ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre c'était tellement évident... il avait été aveugle de ne pas le remarquer.

Et cette sœur dont parlait Lucia Greengrass, née Fawley... c'était Lucretia, Harry pouvait en être certain. La femme intrigante dont il avait fait connaissance était homosexuelle, elle aussi ?

« C'est pour ça que tu fuyais Daphné et que tu as soudainement arrêté d'être aussi... énergique ?

— Ah ? Quoi ? Non ! gloussa Tracey. Je n'ai pas fini mon histoire, alors tu écoutes bien sagement avant de partir dans un délire romantique à l'eau de rose ! »

La petite rousse sourit sournoisement.

« Tu te souviens du sang de troll rose ? »

Harry acquiesça. Le troll qu'il était parvenu à tuer dans les toilettes des filles à Halloween, pour aider Hermione et Tracey, avait effectivement un sang rose. Il n'y avait pas prêté une grande attention sur le coup : ça restait proche du rouge, ce n'était pas comme si c'était du sang vert ou bleu.

« Ça m'avait étonné, alors j'en ai pris une petite fiole, expliqua Tracey. J'ai fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque, et je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus : aucune remarque sur la couleur du sang de troll. J'ai finalement oublié la fiole, et je suis passé à autre chose. »

Elle soupira.

Le parc était baigné par la lumière déclinante du soleil, et sur la surface du lac baignaient les reflets rouges de l'astre. Un vent frais venait les caresser, joueur. Le tableau était magnifique.

« Après ce que m'avait fait Parkinson, j'étais en colère : s'ils croyaient, Lucia Greengrass et lui, qu'ils allaient me séparer de Daphné aussi facilement, ils se leurraient ! Je me suis souvenu de la fiole de sang rose, et je l'ai versé dans son petit déjeuner. Le lendemain, il n'était plus à Poudlard, et les professeurs avaient l'air inquiets. J'ai commencé à avoir peur, à regretter ce que j'avais fait. Peut-être était-il mort ? Les profs n'ont rien dit, surtout pas après ce qui s'est passé avec Blaise Zabini. C'est pour ça que je restais distante : j'avais honte, j'avais peur, je regrettais... »

Elle fit une pause, les yeux humides mais un sourire commençant lentement à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« J'épiais les conversations des professeurs... et un jour, ça a payé. »

Un rire lui échappa.

« Parkinson avait étrangement changé de sexe, durant la nuit. _Miss_ Corban Parkinson avait été transporté en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Tracey éclata de rire, vite rejointe par Harry.

« C'est moins pire qu'un meurtre, et je ne sais pas si je dois en être heureuse ou non. En tout cas, je doute que madame Greengrass marie sa fille à miss Parkinson, à présent. »

Harry souriait, amusé.

« Daphné s'inquiétait pout toi, tu sais... » reprit-il. « Même si tu éprouves des remords face à ce que tu as fait – et franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi –, ce n'est pas une raison pour t'éloigner de ceux qui tiennent à toi. »

Tracey parut songeuse, puis ses yeux scrutèrent Harry.

« J'ai faim, annonça-t-elle, avant de se lever. Viens, et marche devant j'ai rempli assez de tes fantasmes pour aujourd'hui en t'apprenant mon _amour_ pour une fille. C'est déjà suffisant sans que je ne satisfasse aussi tes yeux ! »

Harry se mit debout, levant les yeux au ciel face à l'humour de la petite rousse. Ils quittèrent la tour alors que le soleil avait depuis longtemps disparus derrière les montagnes.

Ils marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les cuisines de Poudlard étant leur prochaine destination. Son amie sautillait joyeusement à ses côtés.

« T'es vraiment un taré, toi, rit Tracey. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes dans le monde auraient continuer de me parler sérieusement après leur avoir appris que j'aie été menacée, et que je me suis vengé en versant du sang de troll rose dans le petit déjeuner de mon agresseur sans savoir que cela provoquerait son changement de sexe... mais le nombre de ces personnes doit être très faible. » **(I)**

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, Tracey retrouva peu à peu son comportement de début d'année, à la plus grande joie de Daphné. Celle-ci ne lâchait plus son amie.

Ils avaient commencé leurs cours sur le Fourchelang. Harry avait inventé un système alphabétique pour représenter toutes les sonorités de cette langue. Tracey, désireuse d'apprendre, s'efforçait de prononcer correctement ce qu'elle apprenait, même si cela s'évérait être une tâche ardue. Quant à Harry, il découvrait toutes les subtilités grammaticales de ce langage – bien éloignées de l'anglais qu'il pratiquait tous les jours.

Concernant ce qui allait se passer à la fin de l'année, Harry était en train d'achever la fausse pierre philosophale qu'il avait entreprit de reproduire. Il avait mis au point un poison qui enduirait la pierre : celui qui la toucherait subirait de longues et atroces douleurs. Voldemort souffrirait.

Deux de ses elfes, Linys et Missy, vinrent un jour lui annoncer une excellente nouvelle : la Salle des Objets Cachés de la Salle sur Demande avait été totalement vidée. Il leur avait donné cette mission il y avait sûrement des choses qui pourraient lui être utiles.

Pour l'instant, tout était entreposé dans la Citadelle des Obsidiennes – Harry devrait attendre les vacances pour y accéder.

 _Quètte: d couvrir l a coup_

La brusque apparition de la fenêtre devant lui le fit sursauter. Puis elle disparut. Harry avait pu déchiffrer « découvrir la coupe », ce qui lui rappelait fortement une autre quête qui lui était apparue durant les vacances d'avril : « découvrir la coupe dans la pièce changeante... »

Il n'avait jamais eu accès à la suite, et elle lui était sortie de la tête. Maintenant qu'il avait vidé la « pièce changeante », peut-être trouverait-il cette fameuse coupe ?

Une intuition le poussa à se rendre dans la salle maintenant vide. Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse.

La salle était grande et vaste, bien plus large que la Grande Salle. Tout ce qui y était entreposé auparavant avait disparu. Les meubles, les vêtements, les miroirs, les livres, les bijoux, les balais, les créatures... il ne restait plus rien, hormis...

Harry observa le grand cube de marbre qui se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Intrigué, il s'avança. Lentement. Chacun de ses pas résonnait dans le silence magique de la pièce. Il parvint devant le bloc immaculé, dans lequel se dessinait une porte en bois sombre.

Il actionna la poignée en or, et tira. Il n'y avait derrière cette mystérieuse porte que des escaliers. Les marches le menèrent à un couloir faiblement éclairé, et le celui-ci le mena dans une pièce dépourvue de lumière. D'un _lumos_ , il l'éclaira. Elle n'était pas très belle les murs étaient gris, comme rongés par l'humidité.

Cinq rectangles, également en marbre, se dressaient au centre de la salle.

Des tombeaux. Celui du milieu était le plus grand des cinq.

Harry s'approcha, et intensifia son _lumos_. Il découvrit avec curiosité que sur le tombeau de gauche avait été sculpté un serpent qui montait en spirale, la gueule grande ouverte. Cette figure lui était familière : elle lui rappelait le symbole des médicomages, un serpent entourant un bâton. Ici, le bâton manquait.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers le tombeau suivant, juste à droite. Une forme blottie avait été taillée dans la pierre, formant un cercle parfait. Harry reconnut un blaireau. Encore une fois, quelque chose semblait manquer au centre.

Peu à peu, il comprenait. Mais pourquoi cinq au lieu de quatre ?

La tombe du milieu, surélevée par rapport aux autres, avait pour sculpture un grand et magnifique buste de cerf. Une sensation étrange émanait de lui. Lorsqu'il fixa les bois, il lui sembla que quelque chose était absent... comme s'ils avaient été formés pour qu'on y dépose un objet.

Il passa au tombeau suivant. Un lion se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrière, et on pouvait voir une fente à ses pieds.

Sur la dernière tombe, tout à droite, était sculptée un aigle aux ailes déployés et prêt à prendre son envol. Dans la pierre, un arc-de-cercle l'entourait.

Salazar. Helga. Godric. Rowena.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que les quatre Fondateurs reposaient ici. Mais qui était le cinquième, symbolisé par un cerf ?

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à étudier la salle, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit d'intéressant des inscriptions, des symboles... mais rien. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était ces sculptures. Harry devinait qu'il fallait placer des objets sur chacune d'elle, mais quoi ?

La réponse lui vint aussi rapidement qu'était venue la question.

Le médaillon. La coupe. L'épée. Le diadème.

Il possédait une de ces reliques, et elle était chez lui, à la Citadelle. Pour l'instant, il ne pourrait rien faire avant les vacances. Il lui faudrait encore patienter...

* * *

Aussi soudainement que Tracey retrouva sa surexcitation, une vive énergie s'empara de Harry. Il se sentait en excellente forme, capable d'accomplir n'importe quoi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua des élèves, filles ou garçons, rougir sur son passage qu'il se questionna réellement. Il s'agissait des mêmes symptômes qui l'avaient frappé quelques jours avant que Néréa la dragonne ne soit évacuée de Poudlard.

Alors que le professeur McGonagall les avait attrapés la main dans le sac, il s'était senti de plus en plus exténué. Le lendemain, des images de Pré-au-Lard et de la mer lui furent revenus en mémoire.

Et il avait oublié tout cela.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver cette fois-ci ? Quelle sorte de malédiction le frappait ?

Deux jours passèrent. Un soir, entre l'éveil et le sommeil, il fut pris d'une envie soudaine et se leva de son lit. Il quitta le dortoir, puis la salle commune.

Harry savait que c'était un comportement inhabituel. Mais il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le comprendre, pour réagir en conséquence. Il se disait que c'était étrange, qu'il quitte ainsi son lit sans que son cerveau n'en ait donné l'ordre. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, à ce simple constat. Aucune réaction.

Il traversa les couloirs de Poudlard sans la moindre lumière ni torches, ni lune, l'astre n'étant plus qu'un mince croissant dans le ciel. Pourtant, il voyait parfaitement bien – seulement, tout était gris.

Il ne se souciait pas des professeurs ou de Rusard, et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à la beauté du château dans cet autre monde qu'était la nuit. Il parvint bien vite devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, et emprunta le passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard.

Toujours dans un état apathique, il transplana. Il retomba sur du sable. Il reconnut le bruit lent et apaisant des vagues avait de deviner qu'il était sur une plage.

Il avança tel un automate vers la mer. L'eau, froide voire glacée, atteignit rapidement ses genoux. Harry continuait d'avancer, embrassant rapidement la mer – sa tête fut engloutie, et il découvrit un tout autre monde.

De cette nuit-là, il ne garda que le souvenir diffus de cette sensation apaisante, douce, qu'était celle de l'eau sur sa peau – lui revenaient ça et là le merveilleux goût des poissons dans sa bouche.

Il se réveilla dans son lit, à Poudlard. Il passa la journée à essayer de déchiffrer ce mystère, sans succès.

Le soir suivant, il lui arriva la même chose – sauf qu'il n'en garda aucun souvenir, hormis quelques secondes au début. Cela s'apparentait à une sorte de métamorphose... mentale. C'était la deuxième fois que ça se produisait, espacé par un intervalle d'un mois. Comme un loup-garou se transformait à chaque pleine lune, se transformerait-il en être aquatique à chaque nouvelle lune ? Harry avait vérifié : l'astre n'avait pas été visible la nuit dernière.

Hormis ces petits évènements mensuels, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait parfaitement respirer sous l'eau. Cependant, il ne savait pas si ce pouvoir prenait effet aux alentours de la nouvelle lune, ou si c'était permanent. Et puis, il y avait cette soudaine énergie qui s'emparait de lui, trois ou quatre jours avant. Peut-être y avait-il des avantages à en tirer ? L'idée de s'en servir lors de la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui avait déjà traversé brièvement l'esprit...

L'origine de ce qui lui arrivait demeurait aussi un mystère. Il avait brièvement pensé que cela provenait de son altercation avec les sirènes – il en avait tué une, et peut-être ingéré son sang. Ou alors, son phénix, Altaïr, en était peut-être la cause ? Il savait que le Ténébris avait une affinité particulière avec l'eau, comme les phénix de feu tel Fumseck. Rien n'était certain.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions. Il verrait bien, dans un mois, si celles-ci s'avéraient.

* * *

Le mois de juin avait débuté quelques jours auparavant. Les examens approchaient à grand pas, et il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution.

Munie de sa fausse pierre empoisonnée et de sa baguette, il descendit la trappe du deuxième étage. Le cerbère et le Filet du Diable ne furent qu'une formalité. Il reproduisit le même schéma qu'à Halloween : un sortilège d'attraction sur la clé volante et le survol du plateau d'échecs.

Les trolls étaient bien là, contrairement à la dernière fois. Un sortilège de sommeil suffit à les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Dans la pièce suivante, Harry ne vit qu'une table sur laquelle reposaient sept fioles de différentes formes. Une fois la porte franchie, des flammes s'élevèrent derrière lui, de couleur violette. Une seconde après, d'autres jaillirent de l'autre côté de la pièce, noires cette fois-ci. Il était pris au piège.

Harry s'approcha des fioles la deuxième à partir de la gauche était la plus grande, arrondie à la base et se finissant par un long tube vers le haut ; directement après se trouvait la fiole la troisième fiole, la plus petite. La sixième avait une forme triangulaire.

Un morceau de parchemin était posé à côté. Il se souvenait très clairement qu'il y avait une énigme... il n'avait par contre aucun souvenir de la solution à l'énigme.

Il devait y arriver sans Hermione, cette fois-ci. Il lut le parchemin :

 _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

 _Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

 _L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

 _Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

 _Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

 _Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

 _Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

 _Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

 _Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

 _Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

 _Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,_

 _Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

 _Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

 _Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

 _Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

 _Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Une potion permettait de reculer, une autre d'aller de l'avant. Deux n'étaient que de simples vins d'ortie, et trois étaient des poisons. Pour ce que Harry comprenait des indices, chaque vin avait à sa gauche un poison ; aux extrémités, les potions étaient différentes, et aucune ne permettait d'avancer ; la plus petite fiole ainsi que la plus grande ne contenaient pas de poison ; les deuxièmes extrémités ne se ressemblaient pas, mais contenaient la même potion.

La deuxième fiole, étant la plus grande, ne pouvait contenir de poison. Étant jumelle de goût mais différente de forme de la sixième potion, cela ne pouvait donc pas être celle qui permettait d'avancer ou de reculer. Ne restait que le vin d'ortie. La potion qui lui était similaire, la sixième, était donc également du vin. Sachant qu'à gauche des vins se trouvait toujours un poison, la première potion et la cinquième étaient donc des poisons.

Ne restait plus qu'à déterminer la troisième potion, la quatrième et la septième. La troisième, la plus petite, ne pouvait contenir de poison. La première étant déjà un poison, la septième, son opposée, forcément différente, n'était pas non plus un poison : ne restait plus que la quatrième fiole, qui était donc un poison.

Mais où étaient celles qui permettaient d'avancer et de reculer ? Dans la troisième et la septième fiole, oui, mais dans quel ordre ? Un indice révélait que les extrémités ne contenaient pas la potion qui permettait d'avancer ; la septième fiole était donc celle qui faisait reculer et...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry, à mesure que la compréhension envahissait son esprit.

La potion qui permettait d'avancer était la troisième, la plus petite fiole ! **(II)**

Sans aucune hésitation, il la but puis traversa les flammes noires. Elles semblèrent tout juste le caresser et Harry se retrouvait dans la salle suivante, celle du Miroir du Riséd.

Déjouant le stratagème de Dumbledore, il désira avoir la pierre seulement pour l'avoir et non pour l'utiliser. Harry sourit quand il sentit le poids dans sa poche.

« _Leviosa !_ » prononça-t-il. ( **III)**

La fausse pierre vola jusqu'au miroir, où elle fut absorbée – il ne pouvait pas la toucher, sous peine de subir d'atroces douleurs d'ici vingt-quatre heures.

Mission accomplie.

Lorsque Quirrell s'emparerait de la pierre, il fuirait hors de Poudlard. Et Harry comptait bien le retrouver c'est pour cette raison qu'il lança un sortilège de trace sur le turban du professeur.

Plus tard, il se décida à étudier la pierre qu'il avait obtenu, par simple curiosité... et il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il s'agissait également d'une fausse pierre.

Pourquoi Dumbledore gardait-il une fausse pierre ? À quoi jouait-il ?

* * *

Étrangement, personne n'entendit parler des évadés. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours quelques sorciers qui criaient avoir vu l'un des criminels, mais cela s'avérait toujours être une fausse alerte.

Beaucoup s'inquiétaient de ce silence. Harry lui-même se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Cherchaient-ils à faire revenir Voldemort ? La première fois, le mage noir était revenu avec l'aide de Barty Croupton Jr. Et si Harry devinait bien, c'est également lui qui, dans cette vie, était à l'origine de cette évasion. Il chercherait probablement à rejoindre son maître, pour lui rendre toute sa puissance. Pour l'instant, Voldemort était à Poudlard. Mais dès la fin de l'année, ce ne serait plus le cas, et la guerre pourrait bien débuter avant sa quatrième année. Raison de plus pour s'occuper en vitesse des Horcruxes. Si tout se passait bien, il n'y aurait plus aucune âme de Voldemort d'ici le mois de décembre, hormis l'originale et celle qui accompagnait sa cicatrice.

Harry se souvint soudainement d'une autre personne qui avait aidé Tom à revenir. Peter Pettigrow.

Il avait décidé de le laisser à Ron pour l'instant, puis de l'attraper durant la troisième année pour innocenter Sirius. Mais l'évasion changeait tout. Peut-être que son parrain ne s'évaderait plus ? Peut-être que Peter courrait rejoindre son maître ?

Il y avait trop d'incertitudes et Harry décida de se charger du problème en avance. Il demanda à ses elfes de lui amener un bocal, puis de vérifier si la Citadelle possédait des cellules... ce qui fut le cas une partie d'un étage inférieur était entièrement consacré à la détention, avec pas moins de vingt cellules.

Le bocal apporté par ses elfes avait été méticuleusement enchanté pour qu'il soit impossible à briser, et impossible à ouvrir de l'intérieur. Il avait pris soin de laisser un trou pour que le rat puisse respirer et rester en vie.

Un après-midi, muni de sa cape d'invisibilité, il se rendit devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas emprunté ce chemin...

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un élève n'entre, ce qui lui laissa l'accès à la salle. Il prenait toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas percuter quelqu'un ni se faire repérer, et ce fut un réel soulagement lorsqu'il parvint aux escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Doucement, il entra dans la chambre des élèves en première année. Un véritable bordel. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner quel lit appartenait à Ron.

En s'approchant, il repéra la grosse forme grise pelotonnée dans les draps. Le rat dormait.

« _Stupéfix !_ » chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, tout Poudlard entendit parler du rat de Ron qui avait disparu. L'insupportable roux devint l'ennemi de tous ceux qui possédaient un chat. Il fallait dire que Ronald Weasley était quelqu'un d'horriblement suspicieux...

Quant à Harry, ses elfes lui avaient annoncé que Pettigrow était bien enfermé dans sa cellule, avec aucune possibilité de sortie – sous n'importe quelle forme.

Pour l'instant, Queudver n'était plus un problème – du moins jusqu'à l'été.

Harry soupira à cette pensée il devinait que ses vacances seraient chargées. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop de libertés, à Poudlard. Pour chaque chose qu'il devait entreprendre, il devait attendre les vacances...

* * *

En juin, l'énergie qui accompagnait sa sortie aquatique revint de nouveau. Comme Harry l'avait deviné, ce fut lors de la nouvelle lune. Il dut de nouveau sortir de Poudlard et passer la nuit en pleine mer.

* * *

Les examens passés, Tracey eut l'idée de passer la journée dans le parc de Poudlard pour profiter du soleil et de la fin des cours.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, Harry, Drago, Daphné, Tracey et Hermione, allongés dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un vieux saule pleureur.

Drago, Harry et Hermione se chamaillaient sur ce qu'ils pensaient être les meilleurs romans. Harry n'en lisait pas beaucoup, mais il savait en apprécier un lorsqu'il en avait entre les mains. Drago, à leur plus grande surprise, avait avoué lire des livres moldus – et il partageait les mêmes goûts qu'Hermione. Tandis qu'ils défendaient le genre fantastique, lui prônait la supériorité de la science-fiction.

Tracey et Daphné étaient allongées l'une contre l'autre, discutant de choses à voix basse qu'Harry ne pouvait entendre. D'après leurs gloussements, elles s'amusaient bien. Il était heureux de voir qu'elles étaient de nouveaux complices. Maintenant qu'il les voyait, il était difficile de les voir autrement que comme un couple – même si c'en était pas encore un.

Leur débat sur les genres littéraires continuait entre Drago et Harry – Hermione s'était retirée pour simplement s'allonger et se reposer. Mais ça n'allait pas durer.

En effet, la jeune Gryffondor poussa soudainement une exclamation étouffée, faisant cesser leurs conversations. Son regard fixait gravement la cabane du demi-géant.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Hagrid ait toujours rêvé d'élever un dragon et que comme par hasard, il rencontre quelqu'un qui a justement un œuf de dragon dans sa poche ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup, des gens qui se promènent avec des œufs de dragon dans leurs poches, alors que c'est interdit chez les sorciers ? Étrange que celui-là soit précisément tombé sur Hagrid, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. »

Hermione se leva vivement et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la cabane.

 _Et voilà_ , pensa Harry. _Ça recommence_.

Ils eurent la même conversation avec Hagrid que dans sa première vie, ne faisant que confirmer les soupçons d'Hermione.

Puis, la petite Gryffondor les mena au bureau de Dumbledore – cependant, ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall en chemin.

« Professeur ! criait presque Hermione. Nous devons voir le professeur Dumbledore immédiatement !

— Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas à Poudlard, rétorqua McGonagall. Pourquoi voulez-vous donc le voir ?

— Il s'agit de la Pierre Philosophale ! Quelqu'un va tenter de la voler ! »

Le professeur de métamorphose fronça les sourcils. Harry remarqua cependant l'imperceptible sourire qui étirait légèrement ses lèvres. Était-elle... satisfaite ? Une bande d'élève venait lui annoncer qu'ils savaient pour la pierre. Pourquoi le serait-elle ?

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la Pierre, mais soyez rassuré, personne ne peut la dérober, elle est trop bien protégée ! »

 _Trop bien protégée par des épreuves que des élèves de première année parviennent à franchir, bien sûr..._

Après que le professeur McGonagall soit parti, Hermione s'exclama en chuchotant :

« Il faut empêcher cela ! Que ce soit Rogue ou Quirrell, la pierre ne doit pas être volée. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, mais Harry trouva cela étrange. Pourquoi prenait-elle cela à cœur ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle savait que Voldemort était en vie... Seule Tracey pouvait s'en douter, après ce qu'elle avait vu dans la Forêt Interdite. Peut-être en avait-elle parlé à Hermione ?

« Écoutez, intervint Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire qu'on se mêle à cela comme le dit le professeur McGonagall, la pierre est très bien protégée, par tous les professeurs. De plus, je sais que la pierre se trouve dans un miroir et qu'on peut difficilement l'en extraire. Je doute que nous, à peine sorciers, puissions faire quoi que ce soit à une tentative de vol. »

Ses paroles semblèrent avoir convaincu Drago et Daphné. Tracey et Hermione semblaient encore hésitantes. On laissa cette affaire, retournant à des activités de leur âge. Cependant, leurs esprits restaient préoccupés par ce qui pourrait bien arriver.

Le soir, au dîner, Harry versa une légère potion de sommeil dans chacun des repas de ses amis – même Neville. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Même s'il pensait les avoir décidés à ne pas intervenir, il se pouvait que l'un d'eux le fasse quand même – il pensait surtout à Tracey et Hermione.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall regardait le professeur Dumbledore faire les cent pas dans son bureau avec anxiété.

« Il n'est pas descendu – pourquoi n'est-il pas descendu ? » s'énervait le directeur.

Minerva ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

« J'en ai assez ! s'écria le professeur Dumbledore. Allons voir si Potter n'est pas en danger, puis je m'occuperai moi-même de Quirrell ! »

Ils n'eurent pas à traverser tout le château jusqu'à ses profondeurs où se situait la salle commune de Serpentard – Fumseck se chargea de les y mener en un instant.

Silencieusement, les deux professeurs se glissèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de première année Potter était bel et bien là, et il dormait.

Étouffant un cri de rage, Albus Dumbledore s'en aller arrêter Quirrell.

Mais trop tard, celui-ci avait déjà fui avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Son cœur battait un peu fort, après avoir entendu les deux professeurs entrer dans la chambre. Pourquoi tenaient-ils tant à ce qu'il aille protéger la pierre ? – une fausse pierre, d'autant plus ! Peut-être une sorte de test pour tester l'héroïsme du Survivant ? Ça paraissait tellement invraisemblable... et pourtant, ça pouvait bien être le genre de Dumbledore, que de faire ça.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, il surprit Tracey et Hermione partageant un regard dépité. Son intuition avait été bonne ces deux-là avaient eu l'intention de descendre protéger la pierre.

À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore et McGonagall semblaient mécontents. Quirrell était absent.

Un mince sourire éclaira le visage de Harry. Son plan marchait bien, pour l'instant.

* * *

La fin de l'année approchait, et Harry avait dispensé le dernier cours de Fourchelang de l'année à Tracey. Elle savait à présent dire quelques mots, et connaissait la théorie sur la conjugaison des verbes au présent et au futur – bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore la pratiquer. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle continuerait de s'entraîner durant les vacances.

Le jour du départ était imminent. Harry avait une dernière chose à faire dans le château. Il avait au départ prévu de détruire les Horcruxes avec le Feudeymon, mais sa récente découverte des tombeaux des Fondateurs l'avait fait changer d'avis. Les reliques pouvaient être importantes, et il avait bien deviné qu'il fallait les placer sur les sculptures dans la Salle sur Demande. Utiliser le Feudeymon signifierait détruire l'âme de Voldemort en même temps que le réceptacle.

Le venin du Basilic permettait quant à lui de simplement détruire l'âme, laissant le reste intact. Et Harry avait la possibilité de récupérer ce venin...

Ce jour-là, Mimi Geignarde avait épargné sa présence aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage – à son plus grand soulagement. Il trouva rapidement le serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets :

« _Ouvre-toi !_ » siffla-t-il.

Bientôt, une grande ouverture fut visible. Avant de sauter, Harry prit quelques précautions.

Il fit apparaître un bandeau noir sur ses yeux. Cela le protégerait du regard du Basilic.

« _Oculiare !_ » prononça-t-il.

C'était un sortilège pour aveugle, mais qui pouvait être utilisé dans un endroit sombre – bien que le _lumos_ et la potion de vision nocturne remportassent plus de succès. Il permettait de se faire une image de son environnement. On savait à quelle distance se trouvait un mur, quelle forme il avait, mais on ne le voyait pas vraiment. C'était comme voir par le toucher, sauf qu'il utilisait sa magie pour palper son environnement. Une expérience étrange.

Il retrouva les mêmes ossements au fond du tuyau. Il longea le souterrain jusqu'au mur où étaient gravés les deux serpents entrelacés. Il répéta « _ouvre-toi_ » en fourchelang, et il put accéder à la Chambre des Secrets.

Elle semblait aussi vaste que dans ses souvenirs. Ses pas résonnaient quand ils marchaient sur des flaques d'eau.

Il se tint devant la grande statue de Salazar Serpentard :

« _Ouvre-toi._ »

Il pensait qu'un simple mot en Fourchelang suffisait, et qu'il était inutile de répéter la formule que Tom Jedusor avait employé.

Il sentit bientôt la créature sortir et lentement onduler vers lui. Il ne souvenait pas que le Basilic ait été aussi grand.

Malgré lui, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ » demanda le roi des serpents, d'une voix rocailleuse et âgée, sifflante.

Harry décida d'être franc.

« _Un élève de Serpentard._

— _Et que veux-tu ?_

— _J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour détruire un ennemi. Votre venin._

— _Mon venin ?_ » sembla s'étonna le vieux Basilic. « _Quel est donc cet ennemi, et qu'a-t-il fait ?_

— _Cet ennemi tue des sorciers nés-moldus simplement à cause de leur sang. Il a déjà provoqué une guerre. Je veux me débarrasser de lui._ »

Le serpent siffla d'agacement.

« _Si c'est de Tom Jedusor dont tu parles, tu t'attaques à un sorcier bien puissant. Encore était-il à Poudlard qu'il m'a forcé à attaquer les élèves dont le sang lui apparaissait comme impur. Une véritable honte. Si Salazar me voyait..._

— _Votre venin m'aiderait grandement à le vaincre._

— _Dans ce cas, je t'autorise à le prélever._ »

Harry sentit le serpent ouvrir sa grande mâchoire. Harry invoqua des gants puis s'approcha de l'une des dents. Il pressa une fiole contre elle, et un liquide transparent et visqueux coula lentement jusqu'à la remplir complétement.

« _Merci._

— _Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ce que tu vas entreprendre. Élimine ceux qui salissent le nom de Serpentard, et redonne sa gloire d'antan à cette noble maison._ »

Harry acquiesça respectueusement. Il s'apprêta à partir, puis :

« _J'ai une dernière question à vous poser_.

— _Je t'écoute._

— _À quoi sert la Chambre des Secrets ?_

— _Salazar craignait l'intelligence et la puissance des moldus. Si le monde fait une erreur, la Chambre sera là pour aider ceux qui veulent survivre. Mais la survie coûtera cher, et il vaut mieux que les secrets de la Chambre ne soient jamais divulgués._ »

Sur cette réponse sibylline, le Basilic retourna de là où il était venu, laissant Harry seul. Il remonta dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, heureux d'avoir sa fiole de venin avec lui, mais encore perturbé par les paroles du serpent.

* * *

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans le Poudlard Express à la suite de ses amis, une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec les jumeaux Weasley.

« Harry, on voulait te demander..., commença l'un d'eux.

— Si tu accepterais de venir passer une semaine...

— ... chez nous au Terrier, pendant les vacances. »

Harry hésita. Il n'avait rien contre les jumeaux, mais il se retrouverait entouré de trois ennemis à la fois. D'un autre côté, ce serait intéressant d'en savoir plus sur Molly, Ginny et Ron.

Il sourit aux jumeaux :

« C'est d'accord !

— On viendra te chercher pour la deuxième semaine d'août, dans ce cas ! » fit l'un d'eux.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à King's Cross fut très calme. Hermione était dans un autre compartiment. Drago et lui lisaient chacun un livre, et Daphné regardait le paysage défiler, tandis que Tracey dormait contre elle.

Ils furent tous un peu tristes de se quitter, et promirent de s'écrire des lettres régulièrement.

Une fois descendu sur le quai, Harry salua brièvement Hermione avant de filer hors de la gare. Il dépassa les nombreux moldus jusqu'à une petite ruelle à l'abris des regards, puis transplana en suivant le sortilège de trace qu'il avait posé sur Quirrell.

À sa plus grande surprise, il atterrit à Pré-au-Lard. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort faisait encore près de Poudlard ?

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **I.** La question que tout le monde se pose : _pourquoi le sang de troll rose fait-il changer de sexe ?_ Parce que mon correcteur a eu cette très bonne idée (continue, esclave !). Plus sérieusement (ou pas), dans l'univers de ma fanfiction, il existe une race de troll particulière ; cette race a une population très faible, et un stratagème s'est alors mis en place pour qu'ils continuent d'exister (la sélection naturelle est très surprenante ; il existe bien des animaux qui font un marathon du sexe avant de mourir – _Antechinus flavipes_ –, des femelles qui dévorent le mâle après l'accouplement – _Mantis religiosa_ –, et des femelles qui pénètrent les mâles – _Neotrogla_ –, et plein d'autres cas insolites). Donc ces trolls, avec une population proche de l'extinction, se retrouvent souvent avec uniquement des mâles ou uniquement des femelles ; dans ce cas, certains individus vont boire ce fameux sang rose et leur sexe sera inversé, permettant la survie de l'espèce. Vous allez me dire que ce sang circule en permanence dans leur corps... oui, mais pour que le sang rose acquière ce pouvoir particulier, il faut qu'il provienne d'un autre individu (parfois mort). Un individu peut boire son propre sang, mais il ne faut pas qu'il ait été en contact avec le corps pendant au moins deux minutes. Cette caractéristique constitue leur principale stratégie de survie : ces trolls sont très faciles à tuer, et sont peu puissants (puisqu'il faut que le sang soit facilement accessible, les blessures sont très simples à infliger – à moins de renforcer le tout avec un sortilège). Si le sang est bu par un autre animal, il change également de sexe (ce qui l'exclu de son groupe) mais devient infertile (amoindrissant la population de l'espèce prédatrice). Dans le cas d'un être humain, c'est pareil : changement de sexe et infertilité. L'action est irréversible pour toutes les espèces, même si on boit de nouveau du sang. Ces trolls vivent en Amérique du Sud, sur la côte ouest. Leur pouvoir n'est pas connu outre-Atlantique, mais certains peuples magiques de cette région utilisèrent ce sang auparavant pour punir certains des leurs par la honte. Aujourd'hui, le MACUSA autorise l'usage de ce sang dans certains cas de transidentité (les sorciers d'Amérique sont devenus très ouverts d'esprit vers la seconde moitié du vingtième siècle, s'intéressant notamment aux progrès des moldus – les missions Apollo ont énormément participé à cette ouverture d'esprit). En restant sur le sang rose, la couleur de ce sang n'a pas d'origine magique (remémorez-vous vos cours au collège). Si nous, humains, avons du sang de couleur rouge, c'est en raison des hèmes (molécule avec, au centre, un ion fer II, qui permet de fixer une molécule de dioxygène) présentes dans l'hémoglobine (transporteur de dioxygène dans les hématies – dans les globules rouges, c'est pareil). C'est cet ion fer qui est responsable de la couleur rouge de notre sang. Or, les métaux peuvent donner des couleurs très différentes (souvenez-vous des tests de reconnaissance des ions en troisième). Voilà ce qui donne cette couleur rose !

(C'est une longue note, en effet, mais j'avais envie de développer certains aspects de mon univers, avec quelques anecdotes : le tout, en partant d'une seule et unique question. Si ça vous intéresse, dites-le en commentaires, je referai peut-être ça à l'avenir. Concernant la dernière partie sur la couleur du sang, je conçois que ça puisse être difficile à saisir pour certains ; j'ai expliqué du mieux que j'ai pu, et j'ai tenté de vulgariser – un exercice bien difficile. Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à faire quelques recherches : si vous partagez mon intérêt pour la science, ça peut être passionnant !)

 **II.** Ouaip, l'énigme dans le premier tome est une vraie énigme, et elle est soluble ! Il est vrai que je n'ai pas résolu cette énigme par moi-même – tout simplement car ça nécessite de connaître l'emplacement de la petite bouteille, de la grande... et que le canon n'indique pas ces emplacements. Donc il y a une étape supplémentaire où il faut déterminer tous les emplacements possibles où l'énigme est soluble, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée (ça prend trop temps). Donc je m'en suis remis à la vidéo de _Mickaël Launay_ sur l'énigme des potions, très intéressante (voici le lien si ça vous intéresse : youtube[point]com/watch?v=wl6Re86QZxs).

 **III.** Pourquoi Harry prononce _Leviosa_ au lieu de _Wingardium Leviosa_? Je pense que pour réaliser un sortilège, la formule et le mouvement de baguettes ne sont là que pour aider à la concentration. Je doute fortement que la magie, une force naturelle de l'Univers – on peut la concevoir ainsi pour l'instant ) –, réagisse à des mots, une invention purement humaine. Donc on peut très bien réduire la formule d'un sort si l'on est assez concentré (le _Wingardium_ – _wing_ signifie _aile_ en anglais – n'est là que pour préciser ce qu'on fait léviter, comme dans les sorts _Mobiliarbus_ et _Mobilicorpus_ , servant à déplacer un corps ou un arbre). De plus, il est très probable que les autres nations magiques (en Asie, en Afrique) n'utilisent pas _Leviosa_ mais quelque chose de plus proche de leur langue... les mots ne sont là que pour la concentration. Bien sûr, c'est comme ça que je le vois pour ma fanfiction – pour d'autres histoires, les choses sont différentes. Ce point de vue sur les sortilèges est tiré de l'essai _Une vision magique du monde_ sur _L'Encyclopédie Harry Potter_ – allez le lire si ça vous intéresse !

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	13. Cambriolage

**Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 09 mai 2018

* * *

 **Précédemment (C12) :** Harry découvre dans l'esprit de Tracey une véritable tempête. Il est violemment éjecté, n'ayant pu découvrir qu'un souvenir douloureux, celui d'une lettre. Il parvient à parler avec elle : elle admire son don de Fourchelang et lui demande de lui apprendre. En lui parlant de la lettre, elle lui avoue son amour pour Daphné. Quelques mois auparavant, la mère de Daphné, au travers de Corban Parkinson (futur fiancé de Daphné), l'avait menacé, lui interdisant une relation trop proche avec la blonde. Pour se venger, elle avait fait ingérer du sang de troll à Parkinson, ce qui a eu pour effet de le faire changer de sexe. Durant les mois qui avaient suivis, elle avait été un peu plus renfermée, encore inquiète de la menace et éprouvant des remords pour son acte. Au cours des jours qui suivent, Tracey et Daphné redeviennent complices.

Une quête du Jeu lui apparaît, lui faisant se souvenir d'une autre qui mentionnait une coupe dans la Salle sur Demande. Il s'y rend, et découvre un bloc de marbre qui abrite les tombeaux des fondateurs et d'une cinquième personne. Sur chacun des tombeaux se trouve une sculpture prévue pour accueillir une relique la relique du fondateur. Ne possédant qu'une seule relique pour l'instant, il décida d'attendre les vacances pour ce nouveau mystère.

De nouveau, Harry se rend sans qu'il ne l'ait décidé au bord de la mer pour plonger. Il constate que cela arrive le jour de la nouvelle lune, et qu'il est envahi d'énergie les quelques jours qui précèdent. Il découvre aussi qu'il peut respirer sous l'eau.

Peu avant les examens, il échange sa fausse pierre contre la Pierre philosophale, qui s'avère également être une fausse pierre. Cela le laisse perplexe. L'évasion des Mangemorts le décide à capturer Pettigrow. Enfermé dans un bocal, ses elfes l'envoient à la Citadelle. À la nouvelle lune, le même phénomène se reproduit, confirmant son hypothèse.

Le soir où Voldemort vole la pierre, Harry n'intervient pas. Dumbledore attend, et quand il s'en va arrêter Quirrell, celui-ci est déjà parti. Avant de quitter Poudlard, il descend dans la Chambre des Secrets prélever un peu de venin au Basilic, celui-ci s'avérant avoir été manipulé par Tom. Harry comprend que la Chambre n'a pas encore révélé tous ses secrets.

Avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express, les jumeaux l'invitent une semaine au Terrier et il accepte. En sortant du train, il transplane où doit se trouver Quirrell... qui s'avère être Pré-au-lard. Il se demande ce que fait Voldemort si près de Poudlard.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie II

 **Chapitre 13 : Cambriolage**

* * *

Avant les examens, Harry avait échangé la pierre philosophale contre une fausse. Celle-ci était enduite d'un poison qui agissait vingt-quatre heures après un contact physique. Quirrell s'était échappé avec cette invention, et cela devait faire maintenant quelques jours que Voldemort et son hôte subissaient d'atroce souffrances.

Il avait posé un sortilège de trace sur le professeur Quirrell pour le retrouver. Venant tout juste de quitter le Poudlard Express, Harry avait transplané en le suivant... ce qui l'avait mené à Pré-au-lard.

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il continua de suivre les indications du sortilège, longeant le mur d'enceinte de Poudlard jusqu'à la Forêt interdite. Sa baguette en main et armé d'une prudence renouvelée, Harry continua de s'éloigner encore plus loin à l'intérieur du bois.

Ses recherches ne furent pas bien longues, malgré la distance qu'il dû parcourir. Dans une clairière à peine éclairée par la lumière déclinante du soleil reposait un amas de vêtements, de chair et de sang. La poitrine était grande ouverte et plusieurs petites araignées entraient et sortaient.

Les Acromentules semblaient avoir fait de Quirrell leur repas avant même que Harry ne vienne l'achever. Trop affaibli par le poison, il n'avait su se défendre contre les araignées. Quant à l'âme de Voldemort, elle devait être bien loin, à présent.

Toujours caché, il fit léviter le corps afin de le déposer plus près de la lisière de la forêt. Quelques créatures suivirent, protestant contre la disparition de leur repas, mais elles furent de moins en moins nombreuses.

Il était passablement irrité que sa victime lui ait été volée. C'était Quirrell qui l'avait empoisonné au cours de l'année – de ça, il en était certain ! Il avait fait en sorte que le professeur qui abritait le mage noir souffre, pour se venger mais aussi pour profiter de la vision d'un Voldemort agonisant. Les Acromentules lui avaient volé ce plaisir.

Il transplana vers sa prochaine destination : l'Allée des Embrumes, pour engager un voleur. Il ne fut pas difficile d'en trouver. Se promener sous l'apparence d'un innocent petit garçon avec une bourse pleine d'argent en attira un en moins de dix minutes. Un Impérium plus tard, et le voleur était à ses ordres.

Ils atterrirent tous deux sur de grands rochers au-dessus d'une eau bouillonnante d'écume. C'était l'été, et pourtant, le vent soufflait fort et la mer était agitée. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Harry plongea, vite suivi par son voleur ensorcelé. Ils nagèrent en direction de l'immense falaise qui se dressait devant eux. Étrangement, et malgré le froid glacial de l'eau, il se sentait très bien il aimait l'odeur salée de la mer, il aimait sentir les vagues le porter là où il le voulait.

Ils parvinrent enfin à la grotte, Harry très en avance sur l'autre sorcier. Sans prendre le temps de se sécher, il ordonna au voleur de se couper et de laisser le sang goutter sur la paroi rocheuse. Il obéit docilement. Une arche s'ouvrit, et ils s'y engouffrèrent.

La caverne était sombre on distinguait à peine le lac, dont seuls quelques reflets permettaient d'indiquer son positionnement.

Harry sortit la barque de l'eau, puis fit monter le voleur à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait l'accompagner, ne sachant pas si on le considérerait comme un enfant du fait de son apparence et de sa magie, ou comme un adulte du fait de son esprit et son âme.

Sur l'îlot au centre du lac plein d'Inferi, le voleur but la potion. Harry sentait par moments que l'Imperium s'affaiblissait, mais il continua de le maintenir jusqu'à ce que la potion ait été bue entièrement. Il ordonna au voleur de récupérer le médaillon, puis de revenir sur la barque. Il fit bien attention à ce qu'il ne touchât pas l'eau, au risque de réveiller les cadavres.

Il mit le faux médaillon dans sa poche et s'empressa de sortir. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux de transplaner. Il relâcha le voleur dans une ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes, et s'apprêta à partir. Mais en voyant dans quel état il était, Harry se décida à lui laisser une bouteille d'eau ainsi que dix Gallions.

Le Survivant retrouva la sensation d'étouffement, et ses pieds quittèrent la rue pavée de l'Allée des Embrumes pour le sol goudronné du Londres Moldu. Il faisait nuit, et la rue, silencieuse et vide, était éclairée par la lumière jaune et terne des réverbères.

Harry observait le numéro 12 de la rue la vieille maison, encadrée par deux autres parfaitement semblables, semblait austère et dégageait une impression funeste. Peut-être était-ce simplement son apparence, ainsi que les souvenirs qu'il associait à cet endroit ?

Soupirant, il s'avança et monta les quelques marches. Il leva la main et frappa longuement au 12, square Grimmaurd. Personne ne venait. Il réessaya, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil elfe de maison. De mauvaise humeur, il sembla prêt à crier, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Bonsoir, Kreattur, fit aimablement le jeune Serpentard. Je suis désolé de venir t'importuner à une heure aussi tardive, mais je ne doute pas que tu n'y verras aucun inconvénient. J'ai en ma possession une substance permettant de détruire un Horcruxe – donc le médaillon que ton maître Regulus t'a chargé de détruire. »

L'elfe l'observait, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Puis, lorsque ces paroles semblèrent atteindre sa compréhension, il lâcha un glapissement et ferma violemment la porte. Harry, confus, s'apprêta à frapper de nouveau, mais l'elfe revint immédiatement après, les yeux brillants d'espoir et de larmes. Il tenait fermement dans ses mains le médaillon. Le Serpentard pouvait sentir d'ici l'aura malfaisante qui s'en échappait.

« Kreattur ne peux pas donner le médaillon de maître Regulus à des inconnus, fit la voix rocailleuse de l'elfe. Kreattur doit s'assurer que ce n'est pas un piège. »

Harry, surpris, mais néanmoins compréhensif, sortit de sa poche une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent et visqueux.

« Verse quelques gouttes sur le médaillon, indiqua Harry en lui tendant le petit récipient. Fais attention à ne pas le toucher ça te tuerait sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. »

L'elfe s'exécuta il retira le bouchon et pencha précautionneusement la fiole sur l'Horcruxe. Dès que la première goutte atteignit le médaillon, celui-ci sembla fumer, comme rongé par l'acide. Une deuxième goutte, et des vapeurs noirâtres commencèrent à s'en échapper. L'elfe tremblait, mais il versa tout de même une dernière goutte. Un cri lointain sembla résonner dans leurs esprits, avant que tout ne cesse et que le médaillon ne redevienne qu'un simple artefact. Plus aucune sensation ne semblait en émaner.

« _Ouvre-toi._ » ordonna Harry.

Le médaillon de Serpentard s'ouvrit en deux, et ce fut tout. Rien d'autre. Seules deux faces en or gravées de lettres latines. Pas d'ombre noire prenant la forme de chacune de ses peurs. Il avait là la confirmation que l'Horcruxe était détruit. Kreattur, quant à lui, l'observait avec gratitude et admiration.

« J'aimerai récupérer ce médaillon, à présent. » dit-il doucement.

Les bras de l'elfe parurent se refermer sur l'artefact. Harry sortit de sa poche le faux médaillon et le lui tendit.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la grotte, dit-il sans qu'il n'eût besoin de préciser _quelle_ grotte. Ouvre-le. »

Kreattur obéit, et un morceau de papier s'échappa de l'objet. Il le lut avidement, et ses gros yeux globuleux larmoyèrent.

« Tu peux garder ce médaillon, celui de ton maître, proposa Harry. Mais j'ai besoin de l'autre – il y a d'autres Horcruxes, Voldemort n'est pas encore détruit –, et cet artefact est très important. Maintenant qu'il est détruit, tu peux t'en débarrasser. »

Alors, avec réticence, l'elfe lui tendit le médaillon. Harry le rangea précautionneusement dans sa poche, et s'apprêta à partir.

« Merci, Kreattur. » dit Harry, sincère. Il se retourna, commençant à descendre la première marche.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » retentit la voix de l'elfe.

Sans se retourner, il prononça : « Harry Potter ».

Puis il transplana.

Dès qu'il se présenta à l'entrée de la Citadelle, une de ses elfes, Missy, apparut devant lui.

« Le maître est revenu ! s'exclama joyeusement la petite créature, la cadette de ses cinq elfes. Les ordres du maître ont été respectés la salle de Poudlard est vidée, et le rat est dans sa cellule. »

Harry acquiesça, satisfait. Il demanda à l'elfe de lui présenter les objets qu'ils avaient récupérés. Tout était rangé dans quatre salles, selon la nature des objets. La première recelait des richesses : les livres, les parchemins, l'argent, les métaux, les armes, les bijoux... La seconde renfermait les êtres vivants ou morts – peut-être qu'il trouverait certains ingrédients de potions qui pourraient s'avérer utiles. La troisième salle gardait tout ce qui était magique, quelle que soit la magie. Enfin, la dernière contenait le mobilier, les tissus, et tous les autres objets.

Il commença par celle-ci. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de s'en détourner – il n'avait pas besoin d'armoires, de chaises, de vêtements, de théières... ni quoi que ce soit qui s'y trouvait.

L'elfe lui fit traverser un couloir sombre et le mena à la salle qui contenait les livres et l'argent. Une grande moitié était occupée par des bouquins et des parchemins, un amoncellement de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises était entreposé dans un coin – Harry estima le tout à mille Gallions, ce qui n'était rien comparé à ses 780 000 Gallions. Il avait fait le calcul, et ça correspondait à 3,9 millions de livres moldus. Il en avait eu presque deux fois plus avec les coffres Lestrange... mais ceux-ci ne lui appartenaient plus.

Peut-être tirerait-il plus du tas de bijoux posé à côté de l'argent – mais il n'était pas spécialiste en joaillerie. Il s'en désintéressa très vite, se tournant vers ce qui l'attirait le plus. Les livres. Il n'avait pas été réparti à Serdaigle, mais il savait que _la connaissance est le pouvoir._

Il passa de longues heures à trier entre les livres qui l'intéressaient et ceux qui étaient inutiles. Au final, exténué, il se retrouva avec une pile – sur divers arts magiques, sur l'Histoire, sur des sortilèges, et même sur des romans moldus –, ainsi qu'une _autre_ , trois fois plus grande, qui n'étaient pour la plupart que des recettes de cuisine, des journaux intimes, des manuels scolaires...

Enfin, ses elfes avaient trouvé une vingtaine d'armes moldues des épées, des arcs, des couteaux... La plupart des lames étaient rouillées, et aucune ne la satisfit.

Il commanda à ses elfes de déplacer ces armes et les livres qu'il avait jugés inutiles dans la pièce des meubles et vêtements, avant d'aller se coucher. Le soleil allait se lever dans trois heures, et il était exténué.

* * *

Cela avait fait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de grasse matinée ! À toujours avoir un rythme quasi-militaire, il en avait oublié le plaisir qu'était de se lever tard. Dans cet état de demi-sommeil, un chant résonna à ses oreilles, un chant mélodieux, dont les notes étaient délicieuses, magiques, un chant d'ambition, d'espoir, de réussite, de ruse... la mélodie semblait crier ces mots, sans même les prononcer. C'était si beau ! Puis vinrent d'autres sonorités, plus sombres, mais qui ne gâchèrent pas pour autant le son harmonieux qui comblait ses oreilles. Ces sonorités étaient celles de la difficulté, des sacrifices, du savoir et de la vérité.

Harry ne réfléchissait pas, il se contentait d'écouter. Peu à peu, le chant cessa, et le sommeil le quitta. Les yeux soudainement ouverts, il se redressa sur son lit, perturbé par cette expérience. Il vit sur le bureau, posé sur un perchoir en obsidienne, un grand et glorieux oiseau aux plumes noires et à l'allure noble.

« Altaïr, tu es de retour..., souffla Harry, réjoui – même s'il ne le voyait pas beaucoup, il tenait à ce phénix.

— Bien sûr que je le suis ! sembla-t-il s'écrier. Ce n'est pas la mort qui va me tuer ! »

Aurait-il entendu cette phrase dans un autre contexte qu'il ne l'aurait pas comprise. Les phénix avaient tous la capacité de renaître. Si ceux de feu tel celui de Dumbledore renaissaient de leurs cendres, les phénix sombres tel Altaïr pouvaient renaître des eaux. Les Ténébris avaient une affinité particulière avec elles, comme les Fumseck avec le feu, et ils se retrouvaient donc sous la forme d'un œuf aquatique avant de revenir à la vie.

Altaïr, en très faible état, était venu le sauver alors qu'il chutait d'une falaise – la faute à cette folle de Lucretia Fawley. Cela avait tué le phénix, et Harry avait laissé l'œuf à la Citadelle. L'oiseau avait donc repris vie en son absence.

« Tu as changé, constata calmement Altaïr. Tu n'es plus totalement humain. L'eau et le sel coulent dans tes veines, à présent. »

Ces paroles lui firent penser aux métamorphoses qu'il subissait une fois par mois. La mer qui l'attirait lorsque la conscience le quittait...

« Je vais te laisser, fit Altaïr. Cette forêt est pleine de cerfs, un vrai régal ! »

Peu après le départ du phénix, Harry prit son petit déjeuner avant que ses elfes ne le mènent à de nouvelles pièces. Il n'avait pas fini de visiter tous les objets de la Salle sur Demande. Il découvrit celle qui contenait les êtres, qu'ils soient vivants ou non. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, une violente odeur de mort et d'excréments assaillit ses narines. La pièce était petite, remplie de cadavres d'animaux, comme des chats ou des rats. Certains étaient vivants. Il n'y avait que très peu de créatures magiques, comme des petits lutins bleus ou des Doxys.

Soudainement, Harry vit son reflet devant lui. Il recula sous la surprise. Très vite, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas exactement son reflet. C'était une imitation, oui, mais elle ne se comportait pas comme lui. Son double se contenta de l'observer, le regard vague. Étrangement, il se mit à ressentir de l'angoisse face à ce phénomène.

Alors, l'imitation prit la parole :

« Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier qui soit. J'aime Ginny Weasley. Je dois me sacrifier pour sauver le monde. Je dois obéir... »

Il prononçait ces paroles d'un ton monotone, avant d'être coupé par un _Riddikulus_ tonitruant qui projeta la créature dans la pièce d'où il était venu. La porte se referma avec violence. Il ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard qu'il faisait face à un Épouvantard.

Ainsi sa plus grande peur avait changé... de la peur elle-même sous la forme d'un Détraqueur, elle était passée à un Harry assujetti aux manipulations de Dumbledore.

Il avait peur d'être manipulé. Mais il était à présent certain qu'il n'était plus sous influence... mais se pouvait-il qu'il se fît toujours avoir ?

Oubliant momentanément ses pensées paranoïaques, il se dirigea vers la dernière porte, celle qui gardait la salle des objets magiques. En y entrant, il put sentir la magie qui assaillait l'air... un air devenu étouffant. Immédiatement, par prudence, il appela son elfe Missy :

« Si je tente de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul objet, empêche-moi. »

Si beaucoup n'étaient que de simples babioles ensorcelées, certaines devaient probablement être imprégnées de magie noire.

Il fit vite le tri entre les objets superflus – comme les tasses sautillantes ou horloges parlantes – et ceux qui avaient une plus grande valeur – comme cette étrange plaque couverte de runes qui semblait murmurer dans son esprit.

Une fois qu'il eut fini tout cela, il ordonna à ses elfes de tout reposer dans la Salle sur Demande – à l'exception de l'argent, des bijoux, ainsi que les livres et objets magiques qu'il avait jugé dignes d'intérêt.

Ainsi, il avait dépouillé la mystérieuse salle de tous ses objets intéressants.

Il donna pour consigne à ses elfes de ne pas recouvrir le bloc de marbre qu'il avait découvert dans la pièce magique, qui recelait le tombeau des fondateurs de Poudlard et d'un autre sorcier inconnu.

Après cela, il se rendit dans une salle adjacente à son bureau où il avait déjà entreposé un artefact : le diadème de Serdaigle. Ce dernier était toujours un Horcruxe, et il ne l'avait pas encore détruit. Il sortit sa fiole de venin de Basilic et versa quelques gouttes sur la tiare. Elle fuma un moment, et une ombre noire sembla apparaître quelques instants au-dessus. Puis l'objet devint inerte, redevenant le simple diadème qu'il était, censé procurer une acuité intellectuelle supérieure à celui qui le portait.

Alors, il déposa le médaillon de Serpentard aux côtés du diadème puis quitta la pièce.

L'après-midi venait juste d'être entamée, et Harry n'avait rien d'autre à faire que sortir. Il but une fiole de Polynectar avant de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ses pas le menèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, sans qu'il n'ait au préalable remarqué la frénésie des passants sur l'édition du jour de la _Gazette du sorcier_. Il continua son chemin après avoir dérobé un exemplaire : le corps du professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal de Poudlard avait été retrouvé sans vie et à moitié dévoré à l'orée de la Forêt interdite. L'article s'épanchait sur les raisons de cette mort, se demandant sous quelle forme la malédiction de ce poste avait encore frappé.

Harry avait ensuite jeté le papier, alors qu'il arrivait enfin à sa destination. Il entra dans la boutique d'armes, découvrant une jeune fille qui lisait un petit livre relié en cuir, assise face au comptoir. Il se surprit à laisser son regard dériver sur son corps et ses formes.

Lorsqu'elle repéra sa présence, Rose sursauta et ferma le livre en vitesse, le cachant derrière une étagère. Harry eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir le symbole luisant d'un étrange triangle. Intriguant...

« Will ! s'exclama Rose – c'était ainsi qu'il s'était présenté à elle –, un immense sourire sur le visage. Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

C'était aussi le cas de Harry. Lorsqu'il était venu dans la boutique durant les dernières vacances, plein d'interrogations pour le gérant à propos d'une étrange lame dont il avait fait l'acquisition ici, il ne s'était pas douté qu'il ferait une telle rencontre. C'était la fille du vendeur, à présent mort. Ses recherches sur le Jeu l'avaient mené à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une technologie avancée – la magie réagissait mal face à la technologie, et le Jeu était quelque chose de très sophistiqué Harry avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de magie également, mais non –, et seule une civilisation très avancée devait être capable de produire une technologie si performante. Or, une légende accompagnait une arme qu'il avait acheté dans cette boutique. C'était une lame secrète – fixée à l'avant-bras, un mouvement du poignet la faisait soudainement jaillir par un ingénieux mécanisme, prête à tuer –, où l'on pouvait retrouver un étrange symbole ainsi qu'une inscription dans une langue étrangère. Harry ne se souvenait plus des mots exacts du vendeur, mais il avait parlé d'une ancienne civilisation qui créa les humains, la magie et une confrérie secrète luttant pour la paix par le meurtre – ceci, avant d'être décimés par une grande catastrophe. C'était donc la meilleure piste qu'il avait sur le Jeu. Mais le vendeur était mort, et il avait rencontré Rose.

Même si la jeune fille ne pouvait répondre à ses interrogations, elle se révéla être une excellente amie avec qui il pouvait tenir des discussions intéressantes et des débats passionnants durant des heures. Et elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder – ce qui ne laissait pas indifférent son corps polynectaré. En prenant une apparence plus vieille, il avait aussi acquis les mécanismes d'un corps qui n'était plus celui d'un enfant.

Pour cette fois où ils se virent, ils discutèrent longuement des domaines moldus – leurs sujets de conversation tournaient souvent autour du monde sans magie, ironiquement bien plus intéressants que les insipides sorciers à la cervelle peu évoluée.

« Les mathématiques sont de loin le domaine que je préfère chez les moldus. » soupira-t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Mon père me les enseignait, et je trouvais ça passionnant je ne comprends toujours pas comment les sorciers peuvent se passer de cela à un niveau si avancé ! »

Harry avait aimé cette discipline à l'école moldue – autant dans sa première vie que dans celle-ci. Mais celle qui le passionnait le plus était...

« ... la biologie est aussi passionnante, je trouve ! »

Ils argumentèrent longuement, Harry révélant un certain intérêt pour le médical – débarrassé des influences de Dumbledore, il avait très vite abandonné son ancien rêve de devenir Auror la médicomagie l'attirait plus, même si les Langues-de-Plomb l'intriguaient beaucoup. Bien sûr, avant tout cela, il devait s'occuper de Voldemort et de Dumbledore.

Leur discussion dériva des sciences vers les domaines littéraires, tels les yeux d'Harry qui passaient des pupilles claires de son interlocutrice à sa poitrine généreuse. Rose sembla le remarquer avec un étrange sourire malicieux. Elle se pencha plus en avant sur le comptoir, révélant plus de ses seins à sa vue :

« Que regardes-tu donc, mon cher ? sourit-elle, mutine.

— Euh... euh bien..., rougit Harry. Ton collier est très beau. »

Rose éclata de rire, et il la suivit. Il avait sorti cette excuse en sachant très bien qu'elle ne fonctionnerait pas une seule seconde – cependant, il avait véritablement observé ce collier. Une croix pattée, d'un rouge sombre et sanguin. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ce n'était pas le signe d'une religion, comme il l'avait cru de prime abord. Les moldus avaient une croix plus longue, asymétrique. Il laissa ses pensées de côté et recentra son attention sur la jeune fille.

Toujours rieuse, elle s'engagea dans une conversation avec lui pleine de sous-entendus. Très vite, elle en arriva à fermer la boutique et à monter avec excitation à l'étage, enjoignant Harry de la suivre.

Il en profita pour reprendre du Polynectar avant de la rejoindre. Ils passèrent d'agréables moments au lit, Rose étant très douée – que cela lui avait manqué ! Voilà plusieurs années qu'il s'était réveillé sous la forme d'un enfant, qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ce genre de désirs. Il pénétra avec allégresse dans ce monde de luxure et de plaisirs.

* * *

Leurs désirs assouvis, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un en face de l'autre, d'abord silencieux et reposés. Rose brisa le silence :

« C'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'on se voit avant un long moment. » soupira-t-elle dans un murmure.

D'ordinaire, Harry aurait apprécié le son de sa voix. Mais ce qu'elle disait le laissait perplexe, voire l'inquiétait. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Rose – c'était une simple connaissance, une amie, avec qui les choses s'étaient exceptionnellement approfondies. Mais ses paroles le touchaient.

« Je vais devoir me rendre à Rome, déclara-t-elle. Puis j'ai encore un voyage en Égypte, et au Moyen-Orient. »

Harry ne demanda pas pourquoi.

« J'ai un travail un peu spécial..., sourit-elle, les yeux rêveurs et pleins d'ambition. Et ça m'oblige à voyager, dans d'autres pays et dans mon passé. »

Elle soupira.

« J'ai été heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. J'ai aimé nos discussions. »

Sur ce, elle s'endormit.

Harry resta un instant songeur, allongé à côté de la jeune femme.

Puis il décida de se lever. Son poids quittant le matelas sembla légèrement réveiller Rose, et il put l'entendre murmurer un « au revoir » avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, l'étage de la boutique, il s'apprêta à sortir quand il se souvint du livre que lisait Rose avant qu'il n'entre. Sa curiosité piquée, il se rendit vers l'étagère où il l'avait vu le cacher. Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître le petit journal relié en cuir. En le sortant, il put voir très clairement le symbole qu'il avait identifié comme un triangle.

C'était, à vrai dire, bien plus complexe que cela. Mais il put reconnaître le symbole – le même que sur sa lame. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un journal. Peut-être trouverait-il des réponses à ses questions dans ce livre ?

La curiosité contrôlant ses gestes, il sortit sa baguette et effectua une copie du journal. Il remit l'original à sa place et s'en alla avec la copie.

* * *

Harry traversa les barreaux sans broncher, passant de la faible lumière orangée que peinaient à produire les quelques torches magiques du couloir à la pénombre glacée et triste de la cellule.

Seul lui pouvait franchir ces barrières magiques, le prisonnier qu'il devinait devant lui en étant incapable.

« Bonjour, Queudver. »

Un silence lui répondit tout d'abord, avant d'être brisé par une toux. Et finalement, les mots du prisonnier :

« Harry. Quelle surprise. »

Il s'était attendu à la voix couinante et lâche du Peter qu'il avait connu dans sa première vie. Cependant, le timbre était plus mesuré, plus grave Pettigrow paraissait confiant. Paradoxalement, il s'exprimait d'un ton monotone, aucune note de surprise – contrairement à ce que ses paroles exprimaient –, aucune note de supplication, ou d'une quelconque autre émotion, ne pouvait être perçue dans sa voix. Seul le vide.

« Je pense savoir ce qui s'est passé, à propos de la première guerre et de ce qui a provoqué sa fin, reprit Harry, négligeant et nonchalant en apparence, mais exultant intérieurement. Toutefois, certains évènements m'ont amené à reconsidérer mes croyances – fondées –, me doutant que certains éléments aient pu m'échapper. C'est la seule est unique raison pour laquelle je vous accorde une part de mon temps. »

Sa voix était devenue dure au fil de ses mots, même si le fait de s'adresser à un homme qu'il ne voyait que partiellement le déstabilisait.

Toutes ces paroles étaient véridiques. Après l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, il avait considéré que les évènements avaient été suffisamment chamboulés pour que l'avenir ne soit plus prédictible sur la base du futur qu'avait constitué sa première vie. Il avait alors réétudié son intention de ne pas intervenir dans le cas de Peter avant la troisième année, capturant le rat par pure précaution.

Mais cette deuxième existence qu'il menait lui avait révélé le mensonge qu'était sa vie. Et le mensonge pouvait être partout, même dans la simple histoire de Peter et sa trahison.

« Tu parles de la première guerre, Harry ? reprit Queudver avec une ironie subtilement cachée derrière son ton indifférent. Considères-tu qu'il y en aura une deuxième ?

— Cela va de soi, affirma-t-il.

— Voldemort reviendra-t-il, selon toi ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'inquiétude rendit sa voix plus tranchante.

« Vous l'appelez par son nom ? s'étonna Harry. Je n'avais jamais entendu un Mangemort l'appeler ainsi. »

Un ricanement résonna à travers la cellule. Comprenant que l'échange risquait d'être long, Harry s'appuya contre le mur. Peter était toujours dans une zone très peu éclairée, et on ne pouvait distinguer de lui que ses yeux vifs et luisants, qui reflétaient la lumière selon un certain angle.

« Dis-moi, Harry... que penses-tu savoir de ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit ?

— Je sais que vous avez trahi mes parents, dès que vous avez été nommé Gardien du Secret. Vous les avez vendus à Voldemort pour votre survie ! siffla-t-il Et quand Sirius est venu les venger, vous l'avez attiré dans une rue pleine de moldus, criant à sa culpabilité avant de tuer des personnes innocentes. Vous vous êtes enfui avec les rats, ne laissant qu'un doigt ! »

Harry avait légèrement crié sur la fin. Tout cela était si lointain, pour lui... après la guerre, il s'y était fait, à toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait vécues. Et là, il y était replongé, et toutes les émotions, toute la rancœur lui revenait. Si Peter ne les avait pas trahis, peut-être que rien de ce qui lui était arrivé n'aurait eu lieu. Pas même ce voyage temporel. Pas même les manipulations de Dumbledore ! Un pauvre bébé banal n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Un silence emplit la pièce.

« Tu voulais donc connaître les détails qui auraient pu t'échapper ? soupira Peter. Quelle bonne idée ! Je me rends compte à présent qu'il y a trois types de personnes à propos de cette affaire... ceux qui pensent que Sirius est coupable, et moi une simple victime... ceux qui pensent que Sirius est innocent, et moi, coupable – c'est ton cas, Harry, et tu dois être l'un des seuls à te rapprocher un tant soit peu de la vérité. Et enfin, il y a ceux qui pensent que moi et Sirius sommes innocents, et Dumbledore coupable.

— Qui croirait cela ? » ricana Harry.

Pour la première fois, Peter s'avança dans la partie éclairée de la cellule. Son visage joufflu faisait vaguement penser à un rat, et ses cheveux jaunes et sales donnaient l'impression qu'on avait posé de la paille sur sa tête.

« Moi, Dumbledore, et une amie. Ainsi que James, s'il avait encore été en vie, et peut-être toi.

— Et pourquoi vous croirais-je ?

— Dumbledore avait un plan, pour se débarrasser de Voldemort, fit la voix fébrile de Peter – elle ressemblait déjà plus à celle de ses souvenirs, dans la Cabane hurlante. Je ne saurais te dire en quoi consistait ce plan. Je sais juste qu'il a impliqué Lily, à un moment. Une grande partie reposait sur moi. Il m'avait proposé d'être soumis à un sort, en m'expliquant que ça pourrait changer le cours de la guerre. Une façon plus héroïque et plus dangereuse de se battre que ce que faisaient les autres Maraudeurs – j'imagine que tu connais les Maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sort qu'il m'a lancé, c'était quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus permanent que l'Imperium. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait le lancer sans mon consentement, mais une fois cela fait, il modifiait ma façon de penser, mes idéaux, mes valeurs. J'étais devenu celui qu'il voulait que je sois : un traître, servant fidèlement Voldemort jusqu'au jour où j'ai été nommé Gardien du Secret. J'ai essayé de lutter, de retrouver ce que j'étais... et j'y arrivais, par moments, avec l'aide d'une amie. Mais ce n'étais pas assez. À la fin de mon utilité pour Dumbledore, je devais m'enfuir dans les égouts et devenir définitivement un rat. J'ai pu difficilement échapper à ce sort, Dumbledore m'avait oublié, et je me suis caché chez les Weasley – pour continuer de voir ce qu'il se passait, en attendant mon heure pour ma vengeance. »

Harry avait fermé les yeux durant ce récit, pensif. Il les rouvrit, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Une bien jolie histoire, commenta-t-il. Si je devais la croire, je continuerais de me méfier de vous, car je penserais que vous êtes toujours sous l'influence du sortilège de Dumbledore. Vous êtes toujours dangereux, un outil pour l'ennemi. Mais je ne vous tuerai pas, vous allez m'être utile. »

Et il traversa de nouveau les barreaux, dans l'autre sens, comme s'il avait été un fantôme, laissant seul Peter.

Quand il repensait à l'histoire que lui avait servi ce dernier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y trouver une faille. Pourquoi le rat aurait-il fait partie de ses aventures en troisième année, si ce n'avait été qu'un élément oublié de Dumbledore ?

Peu importe. Il avait Queudver sous la main. À présent que les évènements avaient été modifiés par l'évasion de Mangemorts, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire sortir Sirius d'Azkaban ? Il avait été affecté de l'y laisser, quand il avait décidé d'attendre la troisième année.

Il lui fallait encore trouver un moyen de faire sortir son parrain, et il doutait qu'amener Peter au ministère soit judicieux – surtout avec Dumbledore, qui pourrait avoir des soupçons.

* * *

Quand Harry avait lu le testament de ses parents, celui de sa mère avait été froid et vide – trace d'une manipulation de Dumbledore –, et celui de son père, plein d'émotions, contenait un nom bien étrange. Lucretia Fawley. Il n'aurait probablement pas fait attention à ce nom s'il n'avait pas été mentionné dans la liste de ses potentiels tuteurs – liste qui n'avait pas été respectée, par ailleurs.

Qui pouvait bien être cette personne en qui son père avait accordé sa confiance ? Telle avait été son interrogation. Cela avait été tout d'abord une curiosité, un mystère parmi tant d'autres... mais il y repensait, et d'autres questions, d'autres hypothèses lui venaient. Était-ce une amie de son père ? une petite-amie ? une autre manipulation de Dumbledore ? Un jour, il s'était dit que ça aurait été bien dommage qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré Sirius et Rémus, les amis de son père. Et si cette Lucretia était une autre Sirius, une autre Rémus, une nouvelle connaissance qui ferait le lien avec son père ? Cela s'était presque transformé en obsession. Il s'était renseigné, et avait découvert que cette mystérieuse femme était toujours en vie. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas grandi chez elle, dans ce cas ?

Par l'intermédiaire de Daphné Greengrass et Neville Londubat, il en apprit un peu plus sur ses liens de parenté. Née Fawley, elle avait une sœur, Lucia, qui s'était mariée à Pierre Greengrass – c'était la mère de Daphné, qui avait d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre à Tracey. Ce Pierre Greengrass avait lui aussi une sœur, Alice, qui s'était mariée à Frank Londubat, le père de Neville. Hagrid lui avait exposé une histoire compliquée de mariage qui avait impliqué sa mère, mais Harry n'y avait rien compris – d'ailleurs, le testament de son père la mentionnait comme suit : « Lucretia Fawley, probablement Greengrass, à l'heure actuelle ». Neville, quant à lui, lui avait appris que Lucretia rendait souvent visite à Alice Londubat à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Durant les vacances, il avait tenté de la suivre. Avec succès, mais il avait alors chuté d'une falaise. Altaïr l'avait rattrapé, heureusement.

Enfin ! Il avait pu rencontrer cette femme qui l'intriguait tant ! Mais ce qu'il apprit d'elle ne répondit que peu à ses interrogations, ne faisant qu'en créer de nouvelles. Il avait découvert que Lucretia Fawley était loin d'être saine d'esprit, qu'elle était au courant des manipulations de Dumbledore et qu'elle se méfiait de ce vieil homme – elle parlait de lui comme « l'homme qui m'a volé la dernière chose qui me restait », semblant ardemment désirer sa mort. Elle paraissait aussi avoir une grande maîtrise de l'art des potions, et semblait concocter un poison. Puis, trop occupée à la confection de son philtre, elle l'avait expulsé de son manoir – sans qu'il ne puisse y revenir –, en l'invitant à revenir durant l'été.

 _Timbrée..._ , pensa-t-il à ce souvenir.

À présent qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard, qu'il était libre, il pourrait essayer d'en savoir plus.

C'est ainsi qu'il transplana sur la falaise où se trouvait le manoir de Lucretia. Il constata ironiquement qu'il avait atterri le plus loin du bord. Il s'avança vers la grande demeure prise en étau entre une grande forêt et le bord de la falaise.

Prudemment, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte du manoir. Elle s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu frapper. La tête de Lucretia apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Elle grimaça à sa vue, avant d'ouvrir plus grand la porte...

« Je t'avais presque oublié. » fit-elle d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'elle aurait voulu que ça ait été le cas.

Ils traversèrent le sombre manoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'installe devant une table. Elle prit place devant lui, invoquant sans baguette un verre et une bouteille d'alcool.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? entama-t-elle, lasse, en se servant un verre.

— Je veux en savoir plus sur mes parents, expliqua-t-il. Vous êtes citée dans le testament de mon père, en tant que ma tutrice potentielle, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Et que pensez-vous que Dumbledore ait fait à mère ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil en l'entendant. Elle porta le verre à sa bouche et but une gorgée. Immédiatement après, elle recracha tout. Harry grimaça en essuyant les quelques gouttelettes qui avaient atteint son visage, tandis que Lucretia continuait de tousser.

D'un geste de la main, elle fit disparaître le verre et la bouteille.

« Je déteste ce truc. » l'entendit-il marmonner.

Pourquoi en buvait-elle, dans ce cas ? Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Il avait deviné depuis longtemps qu'elle était un peu folle...

« Donc, pour ton père, reprit-elle abruptement. J'étais dans la même année que lui, et certains évènements nous ont amené à nous côtoyer. Nous sommes devenus amis, et ça s'arrête là. J'imagine qu'il me jugeait capable de t'élever. »

Un soupir.

« J'ai cherché qui avait fait changer Lily, reprit-elle. Dumbledore, évidemment. Il semblerait que ça ait été une sorte d'Imperium à long terme, qui annihilait toute volonté. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé quel sort en est la cause. »

Un frisson parcourut Harry. La description était semblable à ce que lui avait dit Peter. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait dit vrai ?

« Voilà, c'est tout, acheva-t-elle. Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus. Je te conseille fortement de te méfier de Dumbledore. »

Elle s'apprêta à se lever quand il répondit :

« Dumbledore est déjà mon ennemi, peut-être même plus que l'est Voldemort.

— Tais-toi ! cria-t-elle presque. Ne prononce plus ce nom dans ma demeure ! »

Il haussa un sourcil. Avait-elle peur de ce nom ?

« Je n'ai pas peur de le prononcer, soupira-t-elle, comme devinant son interrogation. Ce n'est pas de la peur, c'est du bon sens. Quiconque prononce ce nom est repéré. Même si ce lieu est très bien protégé, je préfère rester prudente.

— La guerre est finie depuis une dizaine d'années, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

— Cela signifie-t-il pour autant que le sort est levé ? répliqua-t-elle. Avec la récente évasion, il faut redoubler de vigilance. Prononcer ce nom n'est que pure provocation et inconscience, dans le seul but de se donner des airs courageux... un vrai comportement Gryffondor, plein de stupidité. »

Un court silence s'installa, durant lequel Harry médita ces paroles.

« Nous savons tous deux qu'il n'est pas réellement mort, qu'il va revenir, souffla-t-elle, d'une voix si basse qu'il l'entendit à peine. Je te conseille de te préparer au combat. »

Une idée soudaine frappa Harry. Cette femme était puissante. Et elle avait à cœur la défaite de Voldemort. C'était la personne parfaite pour l'aider.

« Vaincre Voldemort sera aisé. J'ai un plan »

Dubitative, Lucretia le fixait avec circonspection.

« L'une des parties de ce plan consiste au cambriolage de Gringotts... or, il se trouve que j'y arriverai difficilement seul. »

Un sourire lumineux, plein de folie, éclaira le visage de Lucretia.

Le Chemin de Traverse ne voyait pas beaucoup de sorciers le traverser. C'était la moitié du mois de juillet, et seules quelques familles venaient acheter les fournitures scolaires pour l'année prochaine.

* * *

Lucretia et lui marchaient vers le grand bâtiment en marbre blanc qu'était la banque de Gringotts. Si la mystérieuse femme avançait joyeusement, Harry était quant à lui loin d'être serein. Il y avait toutes les chances pour que tout tourne mal.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa compagne.

Toutes les chances pour que ça tourne mal... surtout avec cette folle.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui demander son aide ?

Ils traversèrent les grandes portes gardées par des gobelins et à côté desquelles on pouvait lire le fameux poème d'avertissement de Gringotts. Harry déglutit en le voyant.

Un sourire sur le visage, Lucretia se dirigea vers l'un des comptoirs et s'adressa au gobelin qui comptait son or :

« Bonjour, j'aimerais visiter ma chambre forte, s'il vous plaît. »

Le gobelin ne releva la tête que bien des secondes plus tard.

« Quelle chambre forte ? demanda-t-il de sa voix nasillarde. Votre baguette, je vous prie. »

« La chambre Fawley. » indiqua-t-elle en lui tendant la longue tige de bois.

Le gobelin l'observa sous tous les angles avant de la lui rendre et de descendre de son haut siège.

« Suivez-moi. »

Il les mena à l'une des portes du hall, qui débouchait sur un large couloir en pente faiblement éclairé par des torches et aux murs de pierre. Un chemin de fer le traversait en son milieu.

Le gobelin siffla et un wagonet apparut. Ils montèrent tous dedans, et le véhicule se mit en marche. Harry supporta la vitesse et les virages. Quant à Lucretia :

« AAAAAAAHHH ! »

Il n'aurait su dire si elle criait de plaisir ou de peur. Le gobelin la regardait d'un air ahuri.

Finalement, le wagonet s'arrêta et Lucretia sortit en vitesse, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Le gobelin s'approcha de l'une des portes du coffre et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand...

« _Sineydisi Exafanta !_ » lança-t-elle.

Le gobelin tomba à terre, inconscient.

« Un _stupéfix_ aurait peut-être été plus simple, non ? soupira Harry.

— Trop banal, marmonna Lucretia en remontant dans le wagonet.

— Et c'est quoi la suite du plan ? »

Le wagonet se mit en marche.

« Il n'y en a pas ! » cria-t-elle, euphorique lorsqu'ils prirent de la vitesse.

Ce fut l'estomac noué qu'il vécut le trajet jusqu'à la chambre forte des Lestrange.

Ils longèrent un long couloir jusqu'à une grande salle circulaire où se trouvait un dragon.

« Il faut utiliser un objet qui produit un son particulier – seuls les gobelins le possèdent, comment...

— Nous n'en aurons pas besoin. » le coupa-t-elle gravement.

Elle leva sa baguette et un grand et large bouclier d'eau apparut. Cela attira l'attention du dragon, et il cracha une gerbe de flemme en leur direction. Le bouclier l'absorba aisément.

Ils contournèrent le dragon vers le couloir qui menait à la chambre forte des Lestrange. La créature envoyait des flammes de plus en plus puissantes, et le bouclier aquatique commençait à avoir des difficultés à résister. Lucretia transpirait et tremblait.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils se mirent à l'abris derrière d'immenses colonnes de marbre. Le dragon, incapable de les atteindre, les oublia. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte du coffre, sans qu'ils ne puissent l'ouvrir.

« Comment on fait, à présent ? s'enquit Harry, las.

— Euh... » fut la réponse éclairante de Lucretia.

Des bruits de pas retentirent. Harry s'empressa de revêtir sa cape d'invisibilité, tandis que Lucretia se désillusionnait. Un gobelin apparut dans le couloir d'en face. Il passa devant le dragon sans problèmes, secouant un objet métallique qui produisait un horrible son. La créature semblait véritablement souffrir, recroquevillée dans un coin. Le gobelin parvint jusqu'au couloir où ils se trouvaient, observant devant lui avec suspicion et attention.

Harry et Lucretia se tinrent parfaitement immobile.

Le gobelin s'avança légèrement, vers le mur. D'un geste soudain, il griffa le mur. Lucretia l'assomma immédiatement. Mais c'était trop tard : l'alarme sonnait déjà à travers toute la banque.

Lucretia redevint visible, et Harry retira sa cape. Ils s'empressèrent de porter – difficilement – le gobelin assommé jusqu'au coffre Lestrange, puis mirent sa main griffue sur la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit, mais on entendait déjà les pas et les cris des gobelins qui arrivaient. Harry, conscient du maléfice de Gemino, entra et sortit une petite branche d'arbre qu'il avait récupéré avant de venir, et l'allongea avec sa baguette. Il chercha la coupe des yeux, peinant à la trouver.

« Dépêche-toi ! souffla Lucretia. Ils arrivent. »

 _Là !_ Il l'avait repéré. Il continua de métamorphoser la branche, l'allongeant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse atteindre la coupe. Le bois l'attrapa par l'anse, avant de s'entortiller pour la tenir fermement. Il ramena la coupe avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Il s'enveloppa de la cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la chambre forte.

Il découvrit Lucretia en train d'éviter les attaques des gobelins et des sorciers de sécurité. Habilement, elle se dirigea jusqu'au dragon, toujours terrorisé par le bruit, et parvint miraculeusement à monter dessus.

 _Encore ?_ se dit Harry.

« Il y en a un autre, ici ! » cria un gobelin.

Soudainement, sa cape lui fut retirée, et il fut visible aux yeux de tous. Harry lança sort sur sort, évitant les attaques et essayant de se sortir de là.

Parallèlement, le dragon devenait agité. Il battit lentement des ailes, et s'éleva au-dessus de tout le monde, Lucretia sur son dos criant de joie.

Tout le monde entendit l'immense créature prendre son inspiration, se taisant et ne comprenant que trop tard ce qui allait arriver.

Les flammes envahirent la salle, détruisant tout, les gobelins, les sorciers, les brûlant tous.

Harry n'échappa à pas ce sort. Les flammes l'enveloppèrent tout entier sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	14. La mort d'un monde

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Lana :** Désolé si cette fanfiction te paraît un peu trop complexe, et que tu ais l'impression qu'on se noie. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'écrire quelque chose de simple, et je m'amuse en disséminant tant d'informations. L'histoire sous forme de jeu te laisse perplexe ? Il me semble bien que cela fait plusieurs chapitres que le Jeu n'est plus aussi présent, donc je ne vois pas ce qui te perturbe là-dedans.

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment heureux que ça te plaise !

 **Marie :** Merci ^^ pour la cape – je ne compte plus le nombre de personnes qui m'ont posé cette question –, tout va parfaitement bien. Et ce n'est pas important, les Reliques de la Mort ne seront pas un élément central dans cette histoire. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Fumseck, tu penses vraiment ? haha, on verra !

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 22 mai 2018

* * *

 **Précédemment (C11) :** Hermione se réveille dans une cave sombre, emprisonnée. Après un long moment d'attente, sans notion de temps, Molly Weasley lui rend visite. Et elle torture Hermione, vengeant la mort de son fils : sortilège électrisant, Imperium la forçant à manger son doigt avant qu'elle ne vomisse tout, ses vêtements en feux, de longues cicatrices parcourant son corps... puis l'invocation d'une nuée de mouches qui la recouvrent, la faisant suffoquer, s'introduisant par tous les orifices possibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Ginny vient aussi, faisant mine de l'aider avant de la violer, la brisant mentalement. Lorsque Molly vient lui scier le bras, Hermione, dans un éclair de lucidité, la frappe avec des morceaux de baguette brisée, avant de la tuer avec une dague.

En sortant, elle reonnaît le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Elle arrive dans la chambre de Ginny et tue cette dernière dans d'atroces souffrances.

Quand elle sort de la demeure, elle se lance un sortilège d'amnésie, préférant oublier tout cela.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie II

 **Chapitre 14 : La mort d'un monde**

* * *

L'obscurité, tout d'abord. L'inconscience. Puis l'éveil, et la lumière.

Lorsque, une fois ses yeux ouverts, les photons agressèrent sa rétine, elle s'empressa de refermer ses paupières. Son ouïe, parfaitement fonctionnelle, lui fit entendre le bruit de rideaux tirés.

Pendant ce temps, elle avait deviné être allongé dans un lit, visiblement accompagnée d'une autre personne.

Elle se risqua de nouveau à ouvrir les yeux, et ce fut bien moins pénible. La pièce était plongée dans une forte pénombre. Elle peinait à distinguer la silhouette penchée au-dessus d'elle – une femme aux cheveux d'or, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en deviner.

Hermione tenta de se redresser sur son lit, mais elle se rendit compte que le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal, et qu'elle serait bien en peine de diriger ses membres ankylosés.

« Doucement..., fit la voix de la femme – plus jeune qu'elle, d'après ce qu'elle en entendait. Vous ne pouvez pas encore sortir de votre lit. Je vais devoir appeler la guérisseuse. »

Alors vinrent les questions. La guérisseuse ? Était-elle donc malade ? blessée ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Où était-elle ? Qui était cette femme ? Que faisait-elle avant d'arriver ici ?

Tant et tant d'interrogations s'enchaînèrent dans le vide de son esprit, toutes demeurant tristement sans réponses. Elle décida de les trouver par elle-même, et interpella la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à quitter sa chaise.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? » dit-elle – ou du moins, essaya-t-elle de dire.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un vague murmure, rocailleux et grave. Lui vint soudain l'envie de se racler la gorge pour éliminer cette sensation désagréable.

Hermione vit la femme tendre la main vers un endroit hors de son champ de vision – elle était toujours allongée –, amenant ainsi une fiole qui contenait un liquide transparent, probablement une potion. L'inconnue l'aida à se redresser, utilisant quelques oreillers.

« Buvez, lui dit-elle. Ça vous aidera à aller mieux pendant quelques temps. »

Faisant fi de toute prudence, Hermione ingéra le liquide. Elle sentit un regain d'énergie traverser son corps, même si ça n'aurait sûrement pas suffi à la faire tenir debout.

La jeune femme ouvrit légèrement les rideaux, laissant un peu de lumière s'infiltrer – suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse la voir plus en détail. Elle était blonde et jeune, confirmant ses premières impressions. Elle avait un corps magnifiquement sculpté – on devinait qu'elle faisait beaucoup de sport –, avec une généreuse poitrine et de belles formes. Ses yeux clairs la fixaient avec attention, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement.

Hermione aurait bien été tenté de répondre qu'elle ne se souvenait de _rien_. Cependant, en y réfléchissant quelques secondes, quelque chose de frappant lui revint en mémoire :

« Harry ! »

Elle lâcha une exclamation de stupeur. Harry était mort. À peine une larme eut-elle le temps de rouler sur sa joue que d'autres souvenirs lui revinrent, accompagnant cette horrible et cruelle constatation. Après qu'elle fût informée de la mort de son ami, elle avait été attaquée par Molly Weasley – un maléfice douloureux sur son bras. Puis, elle avait passé une nuit chez les Londubat, Hannah étant guérisseuse – c'était l'infirmière de Poudlard. Ça n'avait pas suffit à la guérir, et alors qu'elle se rendait au manoir Potter pour enquêter elle-même sur la mort de son amie, elle s'était évanouie. Transportée à Sainte-Mangouste, elle avait reçu la visite de son mari, Ron. Se doutant qu'il était là pour lui faire du mal, elle s'était enfuie, transplanant en urgence. Cependant, le roux s'était accroché à elle, et à cause de l'instabilité du transplanage depuis quelques jours, il n'avait pas tenu. Le lendemain, on l'avait retrouvé mort dans un champ moldu. Enfin, au Chaudron Baveur, elle avait rencontré un certain Stefan Schwarz, qui lui avait avoué être en partie responsable de la disparition de Harry – et non la mort, car son âme avait simplement voyagé. Il lui avait expliqué les différentes théories temporelles, et l'une d'elle stipulait qu'un voyage dans le passé du même univers provoquait la disparition du futur duquel on provenait : tout ce qui avait existé après le point d'arrivé n'aurait plus jamais été. Ce fut ce qui était arrivé à Harry, grâce à une relique, une pièce ou un fragment d'Éden, selon Stefan.

Là s'arrêtaient ses souvenirs.

« Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? » demanda Hermione, perturbée.

La femme en face d'elle soupira.

« Vous souvenez-vous votre rencontre avec Stefan ?

— Oui – c'est mon dernier souvenir. »

La blonde acquiesça.

« Stefan avait posé sur vous un sortilège de trace, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Peu après votre entrevue, votre localisation a cessé d'être indiqué – le dernier lieu était une ruelle de Londres, où il a retrouvé des résidus de magie. Il était impossible de vous retrouver, et Stefan a cru que vous aviez réussi à enlever son sortilège, bien que ça lui paraissait invraisemblable en raison de certains facteurs magiques. Lorsque le sort fonctionna de nouveau, il se rendit au lieu indiqué et vous retrouva. Vous étiez inconsciente, pleine de sang – qui n'était cependant pas le vôtre –, et méchamment abimée. Stefan s'est empressé de vous amener ici pour vous soigner. Vous étiez devant le 12, square Grimmaurd, et à l'intérieur du bâtiment ont été retrouvé les corps de Ginny Potter et Molly Weasley, ainsi qu'une cave pleine de sang, de mouches, et les morceaux d'une baguette brisée. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais il n'est pas difficile de se faire une idée. »

Hermione frissonna à ce tableau.

« Il y avait une baguette, à côté de vous – celle de Ginny Potter, continua-t-elle. Après un _Priori Incantatem_ , il s'est avéré que le dernier acte de la baguette était un sortilège d'amnésie. Nous pensons – Stefan pense que vous vous seriez lancé ce sortilège après vous être échappé, voulant oublier les horreurs que vous aviez pu vivre. »

Hermione se questionna là-dessus. Avait-elle vraiment vécu quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? Elle préféra ne pas y penser, changeant de sujet.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

D'abord surprise par cette brusque interrogation, la blonde finit par répondre :

« Queenie Fawley. » répondit-elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils – ce qui, étonnamment, lui fit mal. Ce nom lui semblait familier, mais elle ne pouvait cependant pas y associer de souvenir.

« J'étais avec le capitaine Potter lorsqu'il a été attaqué par un Nundu – c'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai tué la bête, indiqua-t-elle, comme devinant ses pensées. Vous avez probablement entendu parler de moi dans les journaux, j'ai été retenue au ministère comme suspecte. »

Elle tenta d'acquiescer, mais de nouveau la douleur la frappe.

« Bordel ! qu'est-ce que j'ai, comme blessure ? »

Queenie grimaça, mais sortit tout de même sa baguette. Elle invoqua un miroir qu'elle lui tendit. En essayant de le saisir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait parfaitement bouger son bras, bien que quelque chose bloquât ses articulations. En le sortant des couvertures sous lesquelles elle reposait, elle se rendit compte qu'il était totalement emplâtré, même sa main – mais pourquoi donc ? Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, et son bras semblait plus en forme que jamais – l'avait-on débarrassée du maléfice envoyé par Molly ?

« Vous étiez touchée par un horrible sort, et il a empiré – utilisez votre autre bras, ce sera mieux. »

D'abord dubitative, Hermione obéit tout de même et leva doucement et douloureusement son bras gauche. Tenant le miroir d'une main tremblante, elle approcha le miroir et eut un choc en découvrant son visage. De nombreuses cicatrices en lignes le traversait, comme si on s'était amusé à dessiner sur elle avec du feu. Et ça continuait elle voyait certaines cicatrices descendre son cou et disparaître sous ses vêtements.

« Vous en avez sur tout le corps. » indiqua tristement Queenie.

Hermione continua de s'observer, apathique. Elle ne ressentait aucune émotion particulière, détachée de ce qui lui était arrivée.

« Il y a autre chose, soupira la blonde. Quand Stefan vous a retrouvé, vous aviez le bras gauche à moitié sectionné – jusqu'à l'os. Il a pu être totalement guéri grâce à la magie, la blessure ayant été provoquée par un outil moldu. Cependant, je vous le disais plus tôt, le sort qui touchait votre bras droit a empiré, et ni Stefan ni un quelconque médicomage n'a rien pu faire pour aider. Il a fallu... amputer le bras. »

Sous le choc, Hermione se mit à respirer de plus en plus rapidement.

« La ma... magie..., articula-t-elle difficilement. Ça... repousse ? »

Queenie hocha négativement la tête. Elle leva sa baguette fit disparaître le plâtre, révélant son bras qui, à partir du coude, se prolongeait en un membre luisant et gris, jusqu'à sa main.

« Il a fallu le remplacer. »

Hermione n'entendit qu'à peine ses paroles, alors qu'un sifflement résonnait dans ses oreilles, et qu'un voile la sépara de la réalité. Elle ressentait les battements de son cœur, et ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'inconscience.

* * *

Hermione parcourait le manoir en béquilles, accompagné de la petite Hannah. Des sorciers couraient partout, chacun semblant s'afférer à une tâche particulière. Beaucoup portaient des objets métalliques, étrangement.

Elle avait été surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait été endormie durant près de quatre mois, et plus grande encore fut sa surprise quand elle apprit qu'elle pouvait marcher – certes, avec l'aide de béquilles, mais elle savait que les moldus avaient un peu de rééducation après un coma pour pouvoir marcher de nouveau.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? avait demandé Hermione lorsqu'elles étaient sorties de sa chambre insonorisée, découvrant l'agitation qui régnait en ce lieu.

— Au manoir de Stefan, avait répondu Hannah. Nous préparons le voyage temporel – Stefan a réussi à convaincre beaucoup de sorciers de la destruction imminente du monde.

— Même toi ? » s'est étonnée Hermione.

Le visage de la Poufsouffle s'assombrit.

« Neville était parti te chercher après ta disparition. Quelques jours plus tard, Stefan m'a ramené son corps. Ils t'avaient trouvé en même temps, mais un groupe de sorciers masqués était intervenu pour l'arrêter. L'un d'eux, apparu dans un flamboiement, avait tué Neville – avant que Stefan ne transplane avec les deux corps, le tien et celui de... Il m'a tout expliqué, et je l'ai rejointe. »

Un sanglot lui avait échappé, et Hermione avait tenté de la prendre dans son bras – elle évitait d'utiliser son bras métallique, qui la dégoûtait. Remarquant ce geste, Hannah s'était empressée de s'excuser :

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu sauver ton bras. D'après Stefan, seul notre esprit voyagera, donc tu devrais retrouver un corps intact. »

Hermione avait soupiré de soulagement, et ils avaient repris leur route à travers le manoir, en silence. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne à marcher.

« Que s'est-il passé durant mon sommeil ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

— Comme je te le disais, Stefan a convaincu beaucoup de monde. Mais le ministère lui était opposé, et Dumbledore est soudainement apparut – il n'avait jamais été mort, il l'avait simplement fait croire pour des raisons obscures : gagner la guerre, vivre dans l'anonymat... Stefan le soupçonne d'être celui qui a tué Neville. Pour l'instant, nous sommes cachés dans ce manoir, mais ils ne tarderont pas à nous trouver. »

Elle lâcha un long soupir.

« Quant aux moldus, ils ont déjà remarqué des choses étranges : le soleil émet moins de lumière, certaines étoiles ont disparu, et on voit de longues traînées noires dans le ciel, la nuit. Une guerre a éclaté dans le sud de l'Afrique : beaucoup de moldus révèlent l'existence de la magie, mais ils ne sont pas pris au sérieux par le reste du monde. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Pour quand est le départ ?

— Demain. » sourit Hannah.

Face à son air profondément surpris, elle s'empressa d'expliquer :

« Normalement, tu aurais dû rester dans ton coma plus longtemps encore pour mieux récupérer, mais Stefan m'a obligé à te réveiller la veille du départ. La construction de Stefan sera bientôt prête.

— La construction de Stefan ? fit Hermione, intriguée.

— Une sorte de gyroscope métallique géant – ç'a demandé beaucoup de travail, et une bonne maîtrise des métaux. Des gobelins auraient été parfaits pour ce travail, mais c'est impossible. Ils seraient capables de nous trahir au dernier moment pour s'enfuir sans nous. Et tout le monde ne peut pas participer, la moitié des sorciers ici présents sont occupés à l'installation des nouveaux arrivants et à la maintenance des protections magiques – avec la disparition du monde, la magie est devenue instable et il faut sans cesse renouveler les barrières. Pour en revenir à la construction de Stefan, elle devrait nous permettre de revenir dans le passé – mais je pense qu'il t'expliquera ça mieux que moi.

— Comment ça ? »

Hannah lui indiqua une grande porte au bout d'un couloir.

« C'est son bureau. »

Hermione continua d'avancer avec difficulté, et Hannah frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un jeune homme fatigué, des cernes bien visibles, mais tout de même un air jovial sur le visage. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré au Chaudron Baveur.

« Madame Granger ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Heureux de vous voir éveillée. Entrez, je vous prie. »

Les deux femmes entrèrent et allèrent s'installer devant un grand bureau, couvert de feuilles et de croquis, sur l'invitation de Stefan. La salle n'était pas très grande, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre qu'une bibliothèque et un meuble pour travailler.

« Je vous ai fait venir pour aborder le sujet de votre mémoire, commença-t-il après s'être installé en face d'elles. Voulez-vous la récupérer – sachant qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit vous qui avez effacé votre mémoire en raison de ce que vous avez vécu. »

Hermione en était bien consciente. Cependant, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir – elle avait évité d'y penser, mais maintenant que c'était mis sur la table, cette envie de savoir l'envahissait. Elle se demanda avec irritation pourquoi elle avait été si lâche. _Au point d'effacer sa mémoire !_

Alors, elle répondit par l'affirmative à la proposition de Stefan.

« Je peux le faire tout de suite, poursuivit-il. Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire cela avant le voyage. Mais rassurez-vous, ce sera fait dès notre arrivée. Vous avez des questions ? »

Elle s'apprêta à dire que non, mais sa légendaire curiosité intervint.

« En quoi consiste le voyage ? Comment le provoquerez-vous ? »

D'autres questions la taraudaient. Comment se faisait-il qu'en à peine quelques mois, il ait réussi à mettre au point un moyen de voyager dans le temps, alors que tant d'autres s'y étaient cassé les dents avant lui ? Il devait être sacrément puissant.

« Je vais vous épargner les détails techniques – sachez simplement qu'il s'agira d'une singularité temporelle. Pour vous aider à mieux comprendre, je vais utiliser quelques analogies. Comparons le temps à l'espace – j'espère que vous vous souvenez des différentes théories que je vous ai exposé lors de notre première rencontre. Contrairement à l'espace, qui pour nous compte trois dimensions, le temps compte, lui, une seule et unique dimension, avec une direction : du passé vers l'avenir.

» Si j'avance du passé vers le futur, c'est le mouvement naturel des choses. Spatialement, ce serait comme tomber : le mouvement naturel. La gravité n'a qu'une seule direction, s'y opposer demande un certain effort.

» Maintenant, si j'utilise un Retourneur de Temps, je reviendrais toujours au même point de départ, sans avoir pu modifier quoi que ce soit dans le passé. Si je remonte trop loin dans le passé, ça deviendrait problématique. Spatialement, c'est comme sauter en hauteur. On fournit un effort pour contrer un instant l'attraction gravitationnelle de la Terre, puis on revient au même point de départ. Si je suis projeté trop haut dans le ciel, la chute sera douloureuse.

» À présent, je veux me déplacer d'un point à un autre : je vais devoir marcher, et plus ma destination sera éloignée, plus il sera difficile de l'atteindre. Encore faut-il savoir marcher... un bébé tout juste né en serait incapable. Temporellement, je souhaite voyager d'une ligne temporelle à une autre. Problème, je ne sais pas comment faire : je ne sais pas marcher. L'Homme n'est encore qu'un bébé dans ce domaine. Et si je veux me rendre dans une dimension peu semblable à celle dont je proviens, lointaine, ce sera d'autant plus difficile.

» Finalement, je veux me rendre en arrière, m'opposer au mouvement naturel des choses, voyager du futur vers le passé – un passé lointain, qui se compte en jours, en mois, en années ! et non en heures. Et une fois dans ce passé, je voudrais y rester, et pouvoir le modifier. Si je voyage dans mon propre passé, ma propre ligne temporelle, ça créera des paradoxes : l'univers va alors se diviser en deux, ou alors supprimer le futur dont je proviens – c'est ce qui nous arrive. Pour faire ce voyage, je vais durablement avancer dans le sens non-naturel des choses. Spatialement, on pourrait comparer cela à une fusée moldue, qui quitte durablement l'attraction gravitationnelle de la Terre – au prix d'un immense effort.

» Grâce à un assemblage métallique complexe, et à de puissants enchantements, je vais pouvoir créer une singularité temporelle – un point dans le temps très dense, très lourd et très puissant énergiquement, qui constituera notre carburant pour décoller vers le passé.

» Voilà en quoi ça consiste, et pourquoi ça demande tant d'efforts... »

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré son explication, Hermione l'avait religieusement écouté, comprenant en quoi son génie pouvait leur permettre d'entreprendre ce voyage.

* * *

Après une nuit agitée où elle dormir peu, trop préoccupée par ce qui lui arrivait, ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait possiblement fait, ses souvenirs et son bras – après une nuit d'angoisse, voyant le ciel étoilé au travers de sa fenêtre, déchiré par d'horribles lignes noires, sans lumière, sans étoiles après cela, elle décida enfin à sortir de son lit. Cela ne servait à rien de s'y attarder, elle ne pourrait récupérer le temps de Morphée volé par l'insomnie.

Le soleil avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez, et les constellations n'étaient plus visibles. Elle s'aida de ses béquilles pour sortir de sa chambre, bien qu'elle pût à marcher sans, à présent, sans trop de problèmes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le bruit de l'agitation envahit ses oreilles, alors protégées par les sortilèges insonorisant de la chambre.

C'était ce jour le grand départ, et tout le monde s'afférait aux derniers préparatifs. Se mêlant à cette foule, elle se dirige vers le réfectoire qu'on lui avait présenté hier pour le dîner, dans l'intention d'apaiser son estomac.

Un éclat argenté apparut brusquement devant ses yeux. Aussitôt, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle lâcha ses béquilles et son bras métallique se saisit de l'éclat et l'enfonça dans une explosion rougeâtre.

Les informations parvinrent finalement à son cerveau, et elle comprit qu'un homme, armé d'un poignard, avait tenté de la tuer. Son faux bras, possédant sûrement d'étranges capacités, avait réagit avant même qu'elle ne prenne une décision. Elle s'était saisie de l'arme et l'avait retourné contre son agresseur, le tuant sur le coup.

Devant elle gisait son corps, baignant dans une mare de sang grandissante. Elle n'y prêtait pas attention, l'esprit vide. Elle n'avait jamais tué – ou du moins, si elle l'avait fait, elle ne s'en souvenait pas mais le cas de Ginny et Molly était incertain, presque irréel, comparé à ce qu'elle vivait actuellement. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son geste – était-ce comparable à ce qui était arrivé à Queudver ? Harry lui avait raconté sa mort au manoir Malfoy, avec la main en argent offerte par Voldemort.

Séparée de la réalité, elle eut à peine conscience du regroupement de sorciers qui l'entourait. Elle sentit une femme, blonde – Queenie ? – la prendre par son bras biologique et l'amener hors de la foule. Elle tituba à travers les couloirs – elle n'avait pas ses béquilles – et fut amenée dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Elle sentit qu'on la secouait, ce qui l'obligea à prêter attention à son environnement. Queenie – c'était bien elle – remuait ses lèvres, mais Hermione n'entendait rien. Ce ne fut que lorsque le sifflement dont elle n'avait pas conscience et qui résonnait dans son crâne cessa qu'elle put entendre ce qu'elle disait.

« ... ame Granger ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Elle fit signe que oui.

Queenie regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'elles étaient seules, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Écoutez – oubliez ce qui vient de se passer –, je dois vous parler du voyage. Il sera très coûté en énergie, des sorts ne suffiront pas, chuchota-t-elle furieusement. Stefan va utiliser des vies humaines !

— Je... Quoi ?! fut la seule réponse d'Hermione.

— Tout ce monde qui prépare le voyage – aucun d'entre eux n'en sortira vivant, aucun d'entre eux ne voyagera, ils serviront simplement de carburant, comme dit Stefan. Du carburant pour que lui puisse s'enfuir !

— Mais..., fit-elle, confuse. Ce n'était pas censé être une singularité temporelle, la source d'énergie ?

— Si ! rétorqua Queenie. Mais une singularité temporelle, ça ne se crée pas comme ça ! Sa constriction en métal ne va pas suffire, il faut de l'énergie – la vie de chaque sorcier ici présent ! Stefan comparait le voyage a une fusée moldue : la charge maximale de la fusée ne sera que de deux âmes ! Seules deux âmes pourront voyager, au prix de la mort de milliers de sorciers ! »

Hermione, encore plus confuse, observait son interlocutrice avec ahurissement.

« Et quelles seront ces deux âmes ?

— Lui. Et vous, souffla Queenie.

— Quoi ? Mais – qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Pourquoi moi ? D'où tenez-vous tout cela ?

— J'ai fouillé ses notes, et ce sera probablement vous. Vous êtes sûrement la personne la plus importante ici, vous avez des connaissances sur le passé que personne n'a. »

Hermione souffla un instant, reprenant ses esprits et le contrôle de ses émotions.

« D'accord, dit-elle finalement. D'accord, très bien. Supposons que ce soit vrai – que comptez-vous faire ?

— Le tuer. » répondit Queenie sans hésitation.

Cela mit fin à leur conversation. Cependant, Hermione continuait d'y penser. Devait-elle la croire ?

Queenie la mena au bureau de Stefan, et pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet, son esprit fut préoccupé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre – l'acte qu'elle avait commis accidentellement lui était presque sorti de la tête.

Stefan mettait en ordre son bureau. Pas qu'il puisse emporter quoi que ce soit : aucun atome ne pourrait voyager, et ça comprenait également leurs corps.

Queenie lui exposa rapidement ce qui s'était produit : l'attaque sur Hermione, et la réactivité de son bras métallique.

« Je suis heureux que ce bras vous ait été utile, Madame Granger, j'avais pris soin de l'enchanté pour qu'il vous protège, sourit Stefan. Il n'est pas étonnant d'avoir des traîtres dans une population de sorciers aussi importante. Certains ont essayé de vous assassiner durant votre sommeil, mais tous ont échoués. C'est pour cela que je vous ai doté de cette sécuri... »

Il fut interrompu par un énorme bruit, semblable à un choc, vite accompagné par un craquellement. Le son se reproduisit plusieurs fois.

Stefan pâlit.

« Les protections sont en train de céder ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils seront là dans dix minutes ! Venez, Granger, il est temps de réunir tout le monde pour le départ. »

Hermione vit Queenie lui jeter un regard paniqué. Affolée, elle sortit la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête :

« J'aimerai me rendre aux toilettes, je me sens un peu mal. »

Stefan acquiesça rapidement avant de s'en aller. Les deux femmes sortirent du bureau, Queenie la guidant vers un chemin détourné jusqu'à la salle du départ. Même si elle pouvait marcher, ça restait encore lent et elle ralentissait quelque peu la blonde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles entendirent une alarme retentir à travers tout le manoir, et la voix de Stefan qui criait à tous de se réunir pour le voyage.

En chemin, elles croisèrent une foule de sorciers qui avançait avec excitation vers leur survie.

« Hermione ! »

En se retournant, celle-ci aperçut Hannah qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à elles.

« Je vous la confie, dit promptement Queenie, parlan à Hannah, s'apprêtant à s'en aller.

« Attendez ! » la retint-t-elle, lui tendant de son bras métallique un poignard – le même qui aurait pu la tuer sans la prévoyance de Stefan.

À cette pensée, elle regretta de la soutenir dans son entreprise. Le jeune homme l'avait sauvé, à maintes reprises. Mais cela pardonnait-il l'assassinat de milliers d'innocents ?

 _Ils mourront tous, quoiqu'il arrive_ , se dit-elle.

Il était trop tard pour réfléchir plus à ses actes et à ce qui était juste ou non. Queenie avait déjà pris le poignard et courait déjà.

Du fait de la vitesse à laquelle peinait à marcher Hermione, elles se firent doubler par plusieurs personnes, et arrivèrent dernières jusqu'à la salle du grand départ. On entendait parfois les bruits de craquellement qui signifiaient la destruction progressive des protections.

Elles arrivèrent à temps pour voir Stefan, à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, debout sur une estrade face à une foule monstre de sorciers. À ses côtés, une immense installation flottante, faite d'anneaux de différents métaux et alliages, former une sphère.

Cela lui faisait penser à un gyroscope.

Le jeune homme brandit sa baguette et l'abaissa. Soudainement, l'immense installation se mit en mouvement, les anneaux métalliques se mettant à tourner, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Le bruit imposant que cela provoquait était impressionnant.

Un immense craquement se fit entendre, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en deux. Les protections avaient cédé. Dès lors, elles entendirent des bruits de pas et des cris envahir le manoir. Hannah voulut entrer dans la pièce, mais Hermione l'en retint, à sa plus grande incompréhension.

Au même instant, elles virent une ombre bondir sur l'estrade et fondre sur Stefan. Hermione le vit s'effondrer. Queenie – car c'était bien elle –, se tourna vers la foule et s'apprêta à leur crier qu'il fallait fuir.

Mais il était trop tard. Les anneaux métalliques tournaient à présent bien trop vite pour qu'on puisse les distinguer. Une lueur blanchâtre semblait rayonner au centre.

Stefan, à demi-conscient, expulsa Queenie de l'estrade avec les dernières réserves de magie qui lui restait. Elle se retrouva en plein dans la foule, alors que les anneaux se brisaient et qu'un flash aveuglant traversa la salle.

Lorsqu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir une marée de corps sans vie. Derrière elles, dans le couloir, apparurent une nuée de sorciers qui couraient vers eux, s'époumonant à lancer des sorts – faibles, la magie n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été.

Craignant pour leurs vies, les deux femmes entrèrent en vitesse dans la pièce. Elles s'empressèrent de courir vers les débris de l'installation, au-dessus desquels flottait une petite sphère faite d'une sorte d'énergie blanche. Au centre de la sphère, un point sans volume brillait.

Elles enjambèrent plusieurs corps, les sorciers derrière elles les rattrapant. En se retournant brièvement, Hermione reconnut un homme à la longue barbe blanche. Dumbledore.

Elles parvinrent jusqu'à la sphère. Dès qu'elles entrèrent en contact avec elle, ce fut fini.

Leurs âmes propulsées à travers le temps signèrent la toute fin pour Dumbledore, les autres sorciers, le reste du monde et l'univers. Leur départ finit d'achever l'univers en décomposition, et il n'en resta plus rien.

Ce monde n'existe à présent que dans les souvenirs de trois personnes.

Ce monde, l'origine de tant d'histoires, n'est plus.

Ce monde est mort.

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	15. Credo

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **HestiaGod :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Lana :** Ce n'est pas encore tout de suite que l'on verra ce qui adviendra d'Hermione :) merci pour ta review ^^

 **tim :** merci !

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 11 juillet 2018

* * *

 **Précédemment (C13) :** Dans la Forêt interdite, il découvre le cadavre de Quirrell dévoré par des Acromentules. Quant à l'âme de Voldemort, elle doit être loin. Il est passablement irrité que les araignées l'aient privé de ce plaisir. Il se rend ensuite au 12, Square Grimmaurd et parvient à détruire et récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard avec la coopération de Kreattur.

À la Citadelle, il trie les objets de la Salle sur Demande qu'il souhaite garder puis demande à ses elfes de tout ramener à Poudlard. Il découvre qu'Altaïr a retrouvé sa forme d'oiseau, avant de détruire l'Horcruxe du diadème.

Il rend visite à Rose et ils ont une relation érotique. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils se voient, la jeune fille partant en voyage pour Rome, l'Égypte et le Moyen-Orient. Avant de la quitter, il fait une copie de lu livre que Rose lisait, avec une couverture portant le symbole de sa lame.

De retour à la Citadelle, il rend visite à Peter dans sa cellule. Celui-ci tente de le convaincre que Dumbledore l'a manipulé pour causer la mort de Lily et James, mais Harry ne le croit pas.

Enfin, il va voir Lucretia, celle-ci lui révélant quelques éléments sur ses parents. En parlant de Voldemort, Harry lui expose son plan pour cambrioler Gringotts et récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle. Leur cambriolage se passe à peu près bien, jusqu'au moment de s'échapper : Lucretia s'envole à dos de dragon, et la bête crache du feu sur les gobelins et Harry, resté au sol.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie II

 **Chapitre 15 : Credo**

* * *

Lorsque tout cessa, Harry découvrit avec la stupéfaction la plus totale qu'il n'était pas brûlé et mort mais mouillé et bien vivant.

Le rugissement du dragon fit taire les mille questions qui s'apprêtaient à envahir son esprit. Ahuri, il vit la bête s'envoler de plus en plus haut, Lucretia perchée sur son dos qui criait d'allégresse. La créature de feu battait des ailes de plus en plus fort, et vint le moment où elle fut hors de vue. Dès lors, une odeur désagréable agressa ses narines.

Baissant les yeux, il put voir les corps réduits en cendres des gobelins et des sorciers de sécurité. C'était une bonne chose : il s'agissait des seuls témoins de sa présence ici. Il pouvait à présent quitter la banque sans craindre qu'on ne l'arrête pour ce cambriolage. Il lui faudrait juste sortir sans se faire voir...

Affolé, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant sa cape d'invisibilité des yeux. Celle-ci avait été soufflé un peu plus loin, à l'abris des flammes du dragon. Il la récupéra avec soulagement, et s'empressa de se dissimuler. Il commença à élaborer un plan pour sortir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait avec lui une solution bien plus pratique.

« Altaïr ! »

Après une brève douleur à l'épaule et la douce caresse de l'eau, il se retrouva à la Citadelle. Le phénix resta sur perché sur lui, alors qu'Harry allait récupérer sa fiole de venin de Basilic dans l'une des pièces de la demeure. Quelques gouttes sur la coupe de Poufsouffle et l'Horcruxe se désintégra, laissant le récipient intact. Harry rangea la précieuse relique avec le médaillon de Serpentard et le diadème de Serdaigle, puis il demanda à son phénix de l'emmener chez Lucretia.

L'oiseau sembla irrité qu'il fût ainsi réduit à un moyen de transport, mais obtempéra tout de même. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol en pierre de la Citadelle pour l'herbe verte de la falaise. Il semblait tout d'abord n'y avoir personne. La seconde d'après, il entendit un rugissement dans son dos qui le fit sursauter et se retourner. Le dragon sur lequel Lucretia voyageait le survola avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle bougea légèrement, de telle sorte à se mettre debout et descendre de la créature. Son équilibre n'était pas parfait, et elle agitait parfois ses bras pour ne pas tomber. C'était cependant inutile, car le dragon remuait et elle chuta magistralement, criant aussi fort que possible. La folle s'empressa de ramper loin du dragon, de peur qu'il ne l'écrase. Une fois hors de portée, elle se releva et épousseta ses robes.

Harry la regardait d'un air affligé, tandis qu'elle avançait en titubant vers lui. Dès qu'elle se fut suffisamment approchée, il la vit sortir sa baguette et la diriger vers lui. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, une gerbe de flammes fondit sur son corps. Elle était trop rapide pour qu'il puisse l'éviter, et alors qu'il croyait s'embraser, une fine pellicule d'eau le recouvrit, et les flammes furent absorbées.

Étonné, Harry observa son corps dans les moindres recoins – cela avait-il un lien avec ses aventures aquatiques à chaque nouvelle lune ? Pourtant, la prochaine était dans deux semaines : pourquoi ses pouvoirs se manifesteraient-ils lors de la période la plus éloignée du jour où il perdait le contrôle ?

Lucretia, elle, affichait un sourire satisfait.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait, dit-elle. Tu as un pouvoir – je ne sais trop d'où il provient – qui te permet de résister au feu.

— Donc, si je comprends bien, lorsque le dragon a tenté de me brûler, vous saviez que j'allais survivre ? questionna Harry.

— Absolument pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de détourner son attention vers la grosse créature, laquelle s'était allongée, les yeux fermés.

Lucretia se mit en marche vers son manoir, et Harry la suivit avec précipitation.

« Vous pensiez donc que j'allais mourir ! s'écria-t-il en retour.

— Je le pensais, certes, mais ça n'est pas arrivé. Ce n'est aucunement de ma faute, je ne contrôle en rien cette bestiole. »

Ils approchaient de la porte d'entrée du manoir lorsque la femme s'arrêta, puis se retourna vers lui.

« Je t'ai aidé aujourd'hui, dit-elle gravement. Il se pourrait que je te demande quelque chose en retour, dans quelques semaines.

— Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? » demanda Harry.

Lucretia le scruta durement quelques instants, avant de soupirer et de continuer.

« À Poudlard, une jeune fille de mon année est devenue folle avec les horreurs de la guerre. »

Il se retint d'hausser un sourcil, trouvant ironique qu'elle qualifie quelqu'un d'autre de fou alors qu'elle semblait elle-même avoir une case manquante...

« Elle poursuivait un objectif irréalisable, mais surtout dangereux. Je n'y avais pas trop prêté attention, mais il s'avère aujourd'hui qu'elle est sur le point de réussir – d'après ce que j'ai réussi à savoir. Il me faudrait en apprendre plus, et ton aide me sera précieuse. »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir, mais Lucretia l'interrompit.

« Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Je t'appellerai quand ce sera le moment. »

Sur ce, elle s'empressa de rentrer, claquant la porte derrière elle. Il se retrouva seul dehors, avec pour seul compagnie un dragon qui dormait paisiblement à quelques mètres de lui. Avec un soupir, il se décida à retourner à la Citadelle.

* * *

Harry devait résoudre bon nombre de mystères, mais celui qui le préoccupait le plus était le Jeu. Comprendre sa nature était un chemin long et périlleux, mais il l'empruntait sciemment – avançant peut-être lentement, mais au moins, il avançant. Ses recherches l'avaient mené à Rose. Bien que cela ait été une magnifique et intéressante rencontre, ça ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse. Au départ de la jeune femme pour quelques pays méditerranéens – Harry n'en connaissait pas la raison –, il avait trouvé un livre bien curieux dans la boutique d'armes qu'elle tenait.

Ses nouvelles aventures à Gringotts l'en avaient détourné, mais il était maintenant de retour chez lui, prêt à entrer dans la salle où il avait laissé le fameux livre.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte, qu'il poussa, le laissant accéder à la merveilleuse salle des connaissances qu'était cette bibliothèque. Il retrouva sans peine la table où il avait laissé l'objet qui l'intriguait tant.

Alors que sa main s'apprêtait à prendre le livre dont la couverture était frappée d'un symbole triangulaire – le même étrange symbole qui ornait sa lame secrète –, ses yeux dérivèrent vers un autre livre sur la table. Un loup avait été sculpté en-dessous du titre _L'art de retrouver sa nature_ , de Stella Black.

Tracey lui avait offert ce livre, à Noël, et il l'avait vaguement lu en se promettant qu'il entamerait le processus de transformation prochainement. Lors de la nuit où ils eurent permis au dragon d'Hagrid de quitter Poudlard, il s'était faufilé jusqu'aux serres pour subtiliser quelques feuilles de mandragore, nécessaires pour devenir Animagus. Cependant, l'idée de se transformer lui était quelque peu sortie de la tête, ces derniers jours. Et il retombait à présent sur cet ouvrage, qui lui rappelait son ambition.

La première étape consistait à garder une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche durant un mois, entre deux pleines lunes. Heureux hasard, la prochaine pleine lune était pour demain. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec la feuille d'une plante mortelle dans la bouche, plus précisément sur son palais. Ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile de rester ainsi durant un mois, d'autant plus que c'était les vacances et qu'il aurait peu d'interactions sociales.

Quoiqu'il en fût, il prit tout de même la précaution de se lancer un sort de discrétion sur la bouche, qui détournerait l'attention de quiconque l'observerait. Il ne manquerait plus, à ses malheurs, qu'on remarque qu'il veuille devenir un Animagus...

Entre-temps, il avait tout de même pu ouvrir le livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la boutique d'armes de Rose, et les quelques premières pages l'intriguaient déjà énormément.

 _Ma fille,_

 _Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est certainement que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

 _Je te cède la boutique, évidemment, et tout particulièrement ce cahier._

 _Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, mais je faisais partie d'une confrérie. Mon père était un moldu, tu le sais. Il m'a enseigné durant toute mon enfance les arts du meurtre et de la dissimulation, mais aussi les sciences moldues et la littérature – lorsque je n'étais pas à Poudlard, s'entend. À la fin de mon apprentissage, il m'a fait entrer dans la « Confrérie des Assassins ». C'est une organisation secrète qui agit par le meurtre et lutte pour la paix, les peuples et leurs libertés depuis des millénaires. J'y suis entré en pleine guerre froide – dans une phase de détente, cependant. Les quelques missions qu'on m'assignait avaient lieu principalement en Allemagne de l'Est. C'est là que j'ai appris à connaître mes ennemis : les Templiers. Une autre organisation secrète, qui avait également pour but la paix. Mais pour eux, elle s'obtenait par la stabilité, l'ordre, et l'absence de liberté. Contrôler les populations, supprimer le libre arbitre... autant de moyens différents d'atteindre l'objectif commun qu'était la paix ! Ça ne pouvait déboucher qu'à un conflit. Et c'est le cas : Assassins et Templiers se livrent une guerre secrète et sans fin depuis qu'ils existent. Cette guerre secrète est notamment à l'origine de la plupart des évènements historiques, souvent des révolutions._

 _J'étais très doué pour effectuer mes missions et nuire aux Templiers, notamment grâce l'avantage de la magie – que seuls mes parents connaissaient. Malgré cela, on me considérait toujours comme une recrue, même après plusieurs années de service._

 _Lorsque j'ai appris, au cours d'une mission, que les Templiers avaient une branche magique en Allemagne, j'ai quitté la Confrérie, et j'ai décidé de me consacrer à l'autre monde secret que je connaissais : la magie._

 _Lorsque je suis revenu dans la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, la Première guerre des sorciers débutait. Bien sûr, personne ne le remarquait. Le ministère de la Magie clamait que ces disparitions répétées allaient très vite cesser, dès que les Aurors auraient arrêté les coupables._

 _J'avais alors décidé de mettre mes talents d'Assassin au service des sorciers. J'ai commencé par espionner au ministère. C'est là que j'ai rencontré ta mère, Susan, qui m'a très vite rejoint dans mes activités. C'est par elle, une née-moldue, que j'ai appris la discrimination que subissaient ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de naître dans une famille moldue. Leur simple naissance les empêchait d'accéder à certains postes haut placés. Leur simple naissance les empêchait d'avoir des procès équitables. La famille la plus pauvre des Sang-Pur ne le serait jamais plus que le plus riche des nés-moldus. Et le pire, c'est que rien n'a changé._

 _Une longue guerre s'en est suivie, opposant l'Ordre du Phénix mené par Dumbledore et les Mangemorts menés par Voldemort, ce nouveau mage noir qui prônait la pureté du sang et l'éradication du sang impur._

 _C'était les deux seuls camps de la guerre, le ministère étant trop faible. Et moi, je ne faisais qu'observer, qu'espionner – et j'assassinais quand il le fallait. Susan, quant à elle, s'entraînait au combat et aux habilités d'Assassin._

 _En 1974, la menace de Voldemort se fit plus présente. C'est cette année que j'ai découvert une lettre entre la ministre de la Magie, Eugenia Jenkins, et le directeur du Département de la justice magique, Tiberius Moon. Une lettre somme toute banale, rien d'intéressant. Seulement, la dernière phrase était propre aux Templiers : « Puisse le Père de la Sagesse nous guider ! »_

 _Je sais, ma fille, que tu dois être un peu perdue avec ce conflit qui oppose les Assassins aux Templiers. Si eux sont reconnaissables grâce à cette devise, nous le sommes grâce à notre Credo et ses préceptes._

Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis.

Ta lame ne versera pas le sang d'un innocent. Montre-toi, mais reste invisible. Tu ne mettras jamais la Confrérie en danger.

 _Tu trouveras le symbole des Assassins sur la couverture de ce cahier. Celui des Templiers est une croix pattée rouge._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir découvert l'existence des Templiers dans la communauté magique britannique, je décidai de fonder la Confrérie chez les sorciers._

 _Je t'épargne les détails, mais les Assassins firent office de troisième camp dans cette guerre. Un troisième camp dont seuls les membres avaient conscience – au début, tout du moins. Nous influencions la guerre dans le bon sens, recrutant de plus en plus, jusqu'à la fin. Après la défaite surprise de Voldemort, que je soupçonne d'avoir été manigancée par Dumbledore, une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix organisa ce que j'appelle la Purge. L'anéantissement pur et simple de tous les Assassins. Quelques-uns survécurent, dont moi, mais cela mit fin à notre Confrérie. Tu penses peut-être que ce n'est pas grave, car la guerre est finie. Mais si les Mangemorts ne sont plus actifs, les Templiers, eux, demeurent et continuent d'agir._

 _J'ai créé cette boutique d'armes où je me suis caché, sachant que je ne pourrais plus reconstruire la Confrérie. J'ai passé les dernières années de ma vie à étudier l'Orbe des Dieux, ou la Pomme d'Éden – peu importe le nom. C'est un artefact puissant que Dumbledore avait utilisé durant la guerre. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, durant une bataille, et ça avait été tellement dangereux que ma priorité durant un moment fut de la lui dérober. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit l'existence des Assassins – par ma faute._

 _Dans la suite de ce cahier, j'ai annoté chaque découverte sur cet Orbe dans l'espoir qu'un jour, son pouvoir puisse être contré._

 _Si cela s'avère nécessaire, tu devras refonder la Confrérie. Prends contact avec_ [ratures] _, il saura te conseiller._

 _J'ai caché l'Orbe dans_ [ratures] _. Fais attention : il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Je te demande de l'étudier avec attention : même si elle est cachée pour l'instant, je sais que Dumbledore possède d'autres artefacts de ce genre – et il serait bien capable de récupérer l'Orbe. Trouver un moyen de contrer la puissance de cet objet est essentiel._

 _J'ai conscience que je te demande beaucoup, Rose, et je te prie de m'excuser. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, et j'espère que tu réussiras là où j'ai échoué._

 _Emilio Hickey_

Harry était confus à la fin de cette lecture. Il y avait beaucoup d'informations, et il peinait à les assimiler.

Il découvrait ce qu'étaient les Assassins et leurs ennemis, les Templiers. Bien qu'au départ moldues, ces deux organisations existaient aussi dans le monde sorcier. Il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce sujet, mais il savait qu'il devrait se contenter des maigres informations présentées dans la préface.

Les renseignements concernant Dumbledore lui seraient cependant utiles. Ce n'était pas dit explicitement, mais il semblait faire partie de l'Ordre des Templiers. Quel était son but ? Mystère. Harry savait que cet homme était son ennemi, mais il n'avait jamais su ses motivations.

Les premières lignes de ce petit livre étaient clairement adressées à la fille de l'auteur. Et cette fille, c'était Rose, la jeune fille qui tenait la boutique d'armes avec qui il avait sympathisé. Savait-elle, pour sa lame ? Car c'était bien pour cela qu'il lui avait rendu visite de prime abord : pour en savoir plus sur sa lame secrète, qui portait, il le savait maintenant, le signe des Assassins.

Lui avait-elle menti, lorsqu'elle prétendait ne rien savoir sur cette arme ? ou n'avait-elle pas encore lu les mots de son père ?

Il n'aurait probablement jamais la réponse, Rose étant partie voyager dans le reste de l'Europe.

Harry reprit sa lecture du cahier de notes d'Emilio Hickey, le père défunt de Rose et l'ancien gérant de la boutique d'armes.

Les pages suivantes abordaient les légendes à propos de l'artefact, qui existait dans les contes des sorciers, mais aussi des moldus. Ces derniers parlaient d'une « Pomme d'Éden », alors que les sorciers mentionnaient plutôt un « Orbe des Dieux ».

Selon les mythes, l'Orbe permettrait à quiconque le possédait de découvrir la connaissance, mais aussi de contrôler les esprits. Emilio avait testé ces capacités, et il avait obtenu les mêmes effets que l'Imperium sur un plus grand nombre de personnes que ne le pourrait jamais le sortilège. En plus de cela, l'Orbe permettait de créer des illusions si réalistes que même Hickey avait pensé qu'il se fût agi de la réalité.

Quant à la connaissance qu'offrait l'artefact, c'était bien réel. Des armes, des technologies... une science si avancée ! Une science que l'Homme était encore si loin d'atteindre ! Emilio n'avait osé la retranscrire, car ces connaissances pouvaient être dangereuses. Néanmoins, il s'en était tout de même servi pour tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'Orbe.

Lorsqu'il s'était interrogé sur la provenance de toute cette connaissance, l'artefact avait réagi et lui avait apporté la réponse. L'homme n'a pas été la première espèce intelligente à avoir vécu sur Terre. Une autre race, les Isus, avait formé la Première Civilisation. Très avancés technologiquement, ils avaient créé, à leur image, l'Homme, une main d'œuvre compétente et asservie, notamment grâce à leur manque de sagesse et aux fragments d'Éden – d'autres outils technologiques, dont faisait partie la Pomme d'Éden. Si _Homo sapiens_ avait été créé pour survivre et servir, _Homo neanderthalensis_ l'avait été pour constituer une force militaire.

L'Orbe apprit à Emilio que, par la suite, des hybrides humains-Isus avaient vu le jour, plus résistants au pouvoir des Pommes d'Éden – il y en avait, semble-t-il, plusieurs autres. Ces hybrides s'étaient libérés de leur esclavage et avaient entamé une révolte, puis une guerre, libérant tous les humains. Si les Isus étaient sages et puissants, les humains étaient plus nombreux. Et alors que les deux races se faisaient la guerre, une catastrophe naturelle réduisit à néant toute civilisation. À la suite de cela, les Isus s'éteignirent et les humains se retrouvèrent seuls, dépourvus de connaissances. Et ainsi débuta l'Histoire telle qu'elle est racontée, l'Homme évoluant depuis soixante-quinze mille années jusqu'à notre époque moderne, en passant par toutes les grandes découvertes, les grandes révolutions, les grandes guerres et les grands empires.

La plus grande partie du cahier de notes était consacrée à l'étude de l'Orbe. Emilio tentait d'en deviner les matériaux et le fonctionnement. Une chose intéressante qu'il avait remarqué durant ses recherches était la réaction de l'Orbe avec la magie. Celle-ci semblait très légèrement altérer son fonctionnement.

Emilio avait, semble-t-il, constaté une ressemblance mineure entre la technologie de la Première Civilisation et la magie. C'était décrit en détails, mais Harry n'y comprenait rien. Il avait beau avoir déjà étudié la physique quantique de manière légère, ce n'était pas suffisant pour comprendre un texte de cette ampleur. De plus, plusieurs pages étaient arrachées, ce qui n'était pas pour faciliter la compréhension.

La fin du cahier donnait quelques pistes sur le moyen de contrer le pouvoir de l'Orbe. Celui qui était le plus décrit était la magie : Emilio était convaincu que la solution était d'ordre magique, même s'il avait été incapable de dire dans quel domaine. Il proposait aussi d'autres alternatives, comme créer un artefact tout aussi puissant – solution qu'il déconseillait cependant, car cet artefact pouvait tomber aux mains de l'ennemi.

Malgré les pages manquantes un peu partout dans le cahier, il avait grâce à ce dernier pu apprendre des choses qui lui seraient bien utiles. Les connaissances acquises lui permettaient de considérer que le mystère du Jeu était partiellement résolu. Il semblait bien qu'il ait un rapport avec cette Première Civilisation – ce qui confirmerait son intuition selon laquelle le Jeu n'avait rien de magique.

Restait à savoir quel était son lien avec _Ceux qui étaient là avant_ et leur technologie pour qu'il meure puis se réveille dans son corps d'enfant. Qu'est-ce qui avait causé cela ?

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les mystères du Jeu hantaient toujours son esprit, il reçut un hibou. La courte missive donnait, semblait-il, l'adresse d'un café londonien, ainsi que la date du lendemain dans l'après-midi. La lettre n'était pas signée, mais la seule phrase écrite était très révélatrice : « Nous devons discuter de ce que j'ai découvert dans le Lac Noir. »

Durant l'année scolaire, il avait été en retenue avec Rogue. Ce dernier en avait profité pour sonder son esprit. Harry avait pensé que ses barrières d'occlumancie étaient suffisamment fiables – après avoir reconstruit le domaine de Poudlard dans sa tête, il avait caché ses souvenirs et connaissances à différents endroits, comme la Salle sur Demande, la Vif d'Or, la Forêt interdite ou encore le Lac Noir, pour ce qui concernait sa première vie. Il fallait bien croire que ses défenses n'avaient pas été très résistantes, car Rogue avait pu visionner suffisamment de ses souvenirs pour comprendre qui il était.

Le professeur de potions avait affirmé vouloir l'aider, mais ils n'avaient pu en parler à Poudlard, sous l'influence de Dumbledore, et s'étaient accordés pour se revoir durant l'été.

Et le moment était venu.

Le lendemain, il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée. Le café moldu se trouvait dans une partie de Londres un peu plus fréquentée que le reste de la ville, et il y avait un peu de monde. Harry, qui avait pris la précaution de boire du polynectar avant de venir, s'installa à une table vide.

Quelques minutes après, à l'heure indiquée, il repéra Rogue entrer dans le café. Habillé à la manière d'un moldu, il se faisait discret. Mais pour Harry, impossible de ne pas le reconnaître. Il lui fit signe, et le professeur de potions se dirigea vers lui.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi un tel lieu public pour notre rencontre ? » fut la première question d'Harry.

Rogue l'observa comme s'il s'agissait d'une question évidente.

« Il est plus simple de se cacher au milieu de la foule que nulle part ailleurs. »

Un silence s'installa, et un serveur vint prendre leur commande.

« J'ai... vu, vos intentions par rapport au directeur, souffla laconiquement Rogue. Je suis prêt à vous aider dans cette entreprise.

— Pourquoi m'aider ? » fut l'interrogation logique qui suivit.

Rogue se fit silencieux un moment, les lèvres pincées, avant de se lancer.

« Dumbledore a fait beaucoup de mal, de dégâts, dans la vie de plusieurs personnes, répondit-il. Lily fut la première qu'il détruisit, mais d'autres suivront pour servir ses plans. Je suis aujourd'hui contraint d'être dans son camp je n'ai jamais cessé mes activités d'espionnage. »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait prêter attention à leurs paroles, qui se perdaient dans le brouhaha.

« Qu'a-t-il fait à ma mère ? » demanda-t-il avidement.

Voyant que la discussion commençait à prendre une tournure qu'il n'appréciait pas, son visage se ferma davantage. Néanmoins, il consentit à répondre.

« C'était, pour lui, un sujet d'expérimentation. D'autres l'ont été, mais Lily semblait réussir tous les tests qu'il lui faisait subir, jusqu'au point où il l'utilisa pour gagner la guerre. »

Malgré toutes ses suppliques pour qu'il lui en dise plus, Rogue ne céda pas.

« Le plus important n'est pas ce qui est arrivé à Lily, mais ce qu'il faut faire pour contrer Dumbledore. Même en période de paix, il continue de nuire. »

Harry regarda autour de lui, avant de soumettre sa proposition :

« Tuons-le, tout simplement. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Tout simplement, articula-t-il faiblement, sarcastique. Naturellement, je serais enchanté de vous voir réussir dans cette entreprise. Encore faut-il trouver le moyen d'y arriver, et cela s'avère soudainement moins simple... »

Harry passa outre ses sarcasmes et commença à aborder avec lui la façon dont ils devraient s'y prendre. Malgré son scepticisme, Rogue consentit à lui fournir des pistes de réflexion pour le meurtre qu'ils étaient en train de préméditer. Le professeur de potion n'y voyait aucun inconvénient :

« Nous seront débarrassés de son influence néfaste. »

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, personne ne leur prêtant attention. À la fin, ils s'accordèrent pour une nouvelle rencontre, et Harry mit fin à leur entrevue.

Il se leva le premier et sortit de l'enseigne, laissant le professeur à sa boisson.

À peine traversa-t-il la rue qu'une déflagration le propulsa en avant. Durant les quelques secondes où il fut à terre, Harry n'entendit que le sifflement de ses oreilles malmenées. Puis, les cris des passants lui parvinrent et il se releva, découvrant avec stupéfaction que l'établissement qu'il venait de quitter était en feu, à moitié détruit par une explosion qu'il n'avait pu voir.

Quelque peu sonné, Harry s'avança vers le bâtiment en feu, faisant violemment s'arrêter une voiture dont le conducteur le traita de tous les noms. Il n'y prêta pas attention, continuant d'avancer dans le sens inverse des passants qui criaient et fuyaient loin du lieu de l'explosion.

Il sortit discrètement sa baguette, prenant bien garde à ce qu'elle restât éloignée des quelques flammes qui consumaient encore les murs et le mobilier. Certaines d'entre-elles, crut-il voir, avaient des formes animales. Un Feudeymon, peut-être ?

« _Hominum revelio !_ »

Personne, tous étaient morts. Rogue y compris : il n'avait pas quitté le café à temps.

En entendant les sirènes des pompiers et policiers, Harry transplana, décidant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de s'attarder.

À la Citadelle, il put réfléchir au calme à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait de fortes raisons de croire que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'accidentel. Rogue et lui s'y trouvaient, et ils discutaient de l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Peut-être n'avaient-ils été pas assez prudents. Le vieux fou avait pu les surprendre, puis décider de tuer la personne qui lui était inutile, puisqu'à présent un traître.

Le Feudeymon – il était quasiment certain qu'il s'agissait de ce maléfice – l'encourageait dans l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre. D'autant plus qu'il avait été merveilleusement bien réalisé, et seul un puissant sorcier pouvait si bien le contrôler. Cela renforçait l'idée selon laquelle le directeur était coupable.

À présent, Harry redoutait la rentrée. Qu'allait faire le vieux fou lorsqu'il serait de retour à Poudlard ?

Mettant cette question en suspens, il se dit que cela pourrait être une bonne idée que de maîtriser le maléfice de feu. La bibliothèque de la Citadelle étant très fournie, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver un livre sur les maléfices liés au feu.

Le chapitre consacré au Feudeymon expliquait clairement que la maîtrise du maléfice était très compliquée, et qu'il s'agissait littéralement de _dompter_ le feu, comme s'il avait une conscience et que seul le caractère du sorcier permît de le contrôler.

Cependant, certaines baguettes – châtaigner et ventricule de dragon – offraient un avantage pour la maîtrise du maléfice. Il n'avait malheureusement pas de baguette dans ce bois, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'y essayer.

Il dut cependant décaler le moment où il apprendrait ce sortilège, car son séjour au Terrier approchait à grand pas. À la fin de l'année scolaire, les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient abordé, lui proposant de passer quelques jours chez eux durant les vacances.

Harry avait préféré voyager par ses propres moyens. Il se rendit dans la ville la plus proche de la Citadelle. Dès qu'il fut proche d'une route, il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus, mais une mère poursuivant sa fille le força à attendre.

« _La lalala la lalala lala !_ chantait en sautillant la jeune fille, ce qui eut le don d'irriter Harry.

— Rachida, arrête-toi ! » criait sa mère, visiblement excédée.

Une fois les moldus partis, il leva sa baguette et le grand bus bleu apparut devant lui quelques secondes plus tard.

Le trajet fut mouvementé, et même s'il s'y attendait, c'était perturbant.

Arrivé dans la ville proche du Terrer, Harry continua jusqu'à ce dernier en marchant. Lorsqu'il approcha la bâtisse bancale qui ne devait tenir que par magie, la porte s'ouvrit alors même qu'il était toujours à cinq mètres de l'entrée.

C'était Molly Weasley qui en sortit, le visage souriant et radieux. Mais Harry ne se leurrait pas : il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une apparence.

La mère de famille lui souhaita bienvenue, et tenta même de l'étreindre, mais Harry esquiva habilement. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour lui faire inhaler un quelconque produit magique qui l'influencerait, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que cela arrive.

Arthur Weasley, qui ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, fut le premier à l'accueillir après sa femme. Harry ne craignait rien de sa part, hormis quelques questions sur les moldus.

Les enfants ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Percy le salua brièvement, et Ron fit preuve de politesse envers lui. Quant à Ginny, son attitude différa de ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa première vie. Elle était réservée, certes, mais elle ne rougissait ni ne fuyait pas à sa vue, et semblait même l'ignorer – à savoir, elle pouvait rester dans la même pièce que lui sans faire plus que lui jeter des coups d'œil fréquents. Une autre stratégie de séduction ? Était-elle déjà formée à cette tâche ? – car il n'en doutait pas, Molly avait formé ses deux derniers à le manipuler.

Ce fut aux jumeaux Weasley de l'accueillir, avec plus de joie que les autres Weasley réunis. C'était les seuls Weasley avec qui il avait lié une amitié – pas aussi forte qu'avec Tracey ou Drago, mais tout de même.

Très vite, il s'isola avec eux à l'étage, discutant principalement de leur association. Durant les vacances de Noël, Harry leur avait proposé de financer leur projet de boutique de farces et attrapes.

Le reste de la journée, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec les jumeaux, il tentait d'éviter les tentatives de manipulation de Molly. Ce fut particulièrement difficile au repas, où boire un simple verre d'eau pouvait s'avérer fatal. Il faisait attention à tout, même s'il avait pris quelques anti-poisons et potions anti-magiques – qui annulaient l'effet de certaines potions voire certains sorts.

Le lendemain, ce fut similaire, à ceci près qu'il ne passa pas l'après-midi avec les jumeaux mais avec Ginny. Il avait d'abord commencé une légère discussion avec elle, faisant mine de vouloir en savoir plus sur elle. D'abord réservée, elle s'impliqua bien vite dans la discussion, parlant de Quidditch, de ses frères, de Poudlard...

Ils avaient quitté le Terrier, se promenant dans le vaste terrain avant de s'asseoir au pied d'un grand arbre.

Harry prenait bien garde à analyser ses sentiments, pour repérer toute manipulation. Au fil de leur discussion, il avait cru déceler chez la jeune fille une part d'innocence et il comptait bien l'exploiter pour l'écarter de l'influence de sa mère et pour la retourner contre cette dernière.

Il semblait par ailleurs que certains enfants de Molly avaient littéralement fui le Royaume-Uni pour cette raison. Charlie Weasley s'occupait de dragons en Roumanie et Bill, qui avait carrément quitté le continent, travaillait en Égypte. D'après ce qu'il voyait, Percy n'avait pas encore échappé à Molly – il ambitionnait de travailler au ministère, comme le voulait sa mère. Mais Harry savait que, paradoxalement, c'était cette voie qui allait l'éloigner d'elle. Et les jumeaux semblaient échapper à son influence.

Ron était déjà irrécupérable. Quant à Ginny... il ne savait pas encore.

C'est ce qui le mena à pénétrer son esprit.

La première chose qu'il découvrit fut la peur. Ce sentiment était si omniprésent chez elle ! En fouillant un peu plus, il remarqua qu'elle craignait Molly, qu'elle avait peur de la décevoir, mais aussi qu'elle redoutait ce qu'elle faisait. Cette peur était étrangement associée au départ de Bill. Harry devina qu'il constituait, à son insu, une barrière contre les influences de Molly.

La crainte se faisait plus présente dans les souvenirs associés au repas, et à ce qui suivait : une grande fatigue... une chambre... le noir, l'obscurité... une main et...

Harry dut sortir de son esprit, sentant qu'il se perdait dans quelque chose de profond, là où même un novice en occlumancie remarquerait une intrusion. Mais il restait curieux sur ce qu'il n'avait pu voir.

Quoiqu'il en fût, il avait au moins découvert que Ginny n'était pas totalement perdue. Cela lui permit d'aborder avec elle la question de Poudlard, notamment la maison qu'elle préférait. Naturellement, elle répondit qu'il s'agissait de Gryffondor.

Il enchaîna en parlant de sa maison, Serpentard, vantant ses mérites et ses qualités, affirmant que c'était assurément la maison qui offrait le plus de libertés – et il insista bien sur ce point nul doute que Ginny avait plus que besoin de liberté et d'indépendance.

Lorsqu'ils durent rentrer, il ne sut trop s'il avait réussi à la convaincre que Serpentard était la meilleure maison pour son développement personnel. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas réticente à cette idée.

Au dîner, il surprit le sourire satisfait de Molly lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de sa fille. Très certainement, les voir ainsi proches devait la réjouir. Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que tout allait de travers pour elle, car bientôt il ne lui resterait plus que Ron comme pion.

Ce dernier était à présent, avec sa mère, le seul Weasley avec qui il ne s'entendait pas. Bien sûr, ils entretenaient des relations cordiales au vu du contexte, mais il était clair que ledit contexte était justement la seule et unique chose qui les empêchait d'exprimer leur animosité librement.

Ainsi se déroula le reste de son séjour. Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec les Weasley à découvrir leurs inventions, il était avec Ginny avec qui il discutait beaucoup. Au bout de seulement deux jours, il semblait que sa mentalité avait déjà évolué. Il avait de nouveau replongé dans son esprit, et cette peur qu'elle ressentait constamment était toujours là. C'était lié à Molly, mais il avait découvert que cela concernait également Ron, sans trop savoir en quoi.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait un comportement étrange, surtout à l'égard de sa sœur. Harry surprenait parfois les regards qu'il lui lançait, plein d'animosité... ou était-ce autre chose ? Il se demanda s'il s'agissait du comportement normal du roux. Probablement que non, Molly avait dû le prévenir sur son attitude avant qu'il n'arrive...

* * *

Un soir, alors que Molly préparait le dîner, il avait vu avec quelle habilité elle maîtrisait les sortilèges de feu. Il fit la remarque à haute voix, et la rousse le regarda de manière soupçonneuse et un peu irritée.

« C'est à cause de son tempérament ! rit l'un des jumeaux.

— Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, sourit Arthur. C'est grâce à sa baguette, en bois de châtaigner et ventricule de dragon : l'idéal pour ce genre de sortilèges. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, et le dîner fut bientôt servi. Cependant, cette information – fort intéressante – resta bien ancrée dans la tête d'Harry.

Il avait un nouveau suspect pour le meurtre de Rogue.

C'était d'ailleurs devenu un sujet de conversation récurent aux repas, à mesure que les éditions de la Gazette apportaient de nouveaux éclaircissements. Chez les moldus, on soupçonnait une attaque terroriste. Chez les sorciers, certains voyaient cela comme une attaque de Mangemorts contre un traître, d'autres pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance envers un criminel – ou un professeur de potions, pour les plus farceurs.

C'était certain, cependant il s'agissait d'un acte volontaire et non d'un simple accident. Quant aux Aurors, ils découvraient des éléments mais rien qu'Harry ne savait déjà. Il pensait très sérieusement qu'ils n'allaient jamais trouver le coupable.

En ce qui le concernait, il se pouvait très bien qu'il se trouvât dans la même pièce que lui...

* * *

Durant le dernier jour de son séjour chez les Weasley, ils durent se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour les achats scolaires.

Tout se déroula comme dans sa première vie, à ceci près qu'il prit plaisir à exposer sa fortune devant les yeux de Molly lors de leur passage à Gringotts.

Cependant, une chose fort déplaisante vint vite le déprimer. Lorsqu'ils passèrent chez Fleury et Bott, et qu'il vit la longue queue qui patientait pour avoir un autographe de Gilderoy Lockhart... il se souvint qu'il allait l'avoir prochainement en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Cette réalisation ne fut rien comparée à celle qu'il endura quelques minutes plus tard.

Cette fois-ci, Lockhart ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais Lucius Malefoy se fit tout de même présent et son altercation avec Arthur Weasley ne différa pas de sa première vie, à ceci près que Drago le regardait avec une moue désolée – Harry n'aurait su dire s'il l'était pour le comportement de son père ou pour le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en compagnie de tant de Weasley.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les Malefoy s'en allèrent qu'il réalisa.

Le journal. Il n'avait pas vu Lucius le déposer dans le chaudron de Ginny, et lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil, il n'y était assurément pas.

Il continua ses achats, passablement de mauvaise humeur – un Horcruxe lui avait échappé ! Qu'allait-il faire ? S'introduire au Manoir Malefoy ? Demander à Drago de le dérober ?

Heureusement, il vécut une chose heureuse durant cette horrible journée. Chez l'apothicaire – outre des ingrédients pour le cours de potions, il avait besoin de la chrysalide d'un Sphynx tête-de-mort pour sa potion animagique –, il eut le plaisir de croiser Daphné. Un sourire au visage, elle s'approcha et lui tendit une feuille de parchemin.

« C'est ce que tu m'as demandé de traduire, expliqua-t-elle. Désolée si je te la rends un peu tard, j'ai perdu mes travaux et j'ai dû recommencer. »

Ce n'était pas important pour Harry, et il la remercia chaudement.

À Poudlard, le Jeu lui avait fait découvrir un couloir sans issue avec un miroir, où le plafond était plein d'inscriptions runiques étranges. Étant donné que Daphné était très douée en runes, il lui avait eu recours à ses talents pour traduire les inscriptions.

« Par contre, je n'ai rien compris à ce qui était écrit, reprit la blonde. C'est curieux, je me demande où tu as trouvé ça. »

Après un dernier sourire, elle sortit de la boutique. Harry fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, et il en profita pour lire rapidement la traduction.

 _Au sommet luisent les lointaines essences_

 _De ce qui peut apporter la mort et la vie._

 _Là, lorsque la lumière de la nuit te sourit,_

 _Que tu te sentiras seul, plein de confiance,_

 _Que tu auras oublié une forme d'existence,_

 _Te reviendra alors la toile de la conscience_

 _Qui, à la lumière de ta curieuse intelligence_

 _Te dévoilera en elle la toute première semence_

 _Que nous tirâmes de la très ancienne science,_

 _Celle qui ne sut éviter le flamboyant silence._

 _._

 _Le prix de la noire magie, tu devras offrir._

 _Face à ton reflet, tu devras réfléchir_

 _Pour apercevoir l'étrange porte qu'on ne peut voir_

 _Que dans un autre monde qui n'existe dans le noir._

 _._

 _Étrange obscurité, oublie un instant tes yeux_

 _Et trouve au travers de l'œuvre de Dédale_

 _La clé que tu poseras au tombeau du mal_

 _Pour au final découvrir le fabuleux lieu_

 _Qui illuminera de la vérité l'Histoire_

 _D'un monde qui finira sans espoir._

Harry ne comprit rien à cette énigme – car il s'agissait bien de cela.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour réfléchir. Là, tout de suite, il ne pourrait rien tirer de ce bout de papier. Il le rangea dans sa poche avant d'aller rejoindre les Weasley. Le reste des achats se déroula sans problème, et il les quitta à la fin de la journée.

Si ce fut globalement une chose heureuse de quitter les Weasley, il ne put malheureusement pas rentrer à la Citadelle immédiatement. La nouvelle lune était pour ce soir, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir passer la nuit dans l'eau.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il ne fut pas très conscient de ce qu'il fit. De sa nuit, il ne garda qu'un souvenir légèrement marquant – c'était plutôt une impression, par ailleurs. Il lui avait semblé être suivi par des silhouettes aux cris plaintifs. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, ses jambes s'étaient transformées pour pouvoir les fuir.

Tout cela était très intrigant. Il était intéressant de savoir qu'il avait la capacité de se métamorphoser, même s'il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Cela pourrait lui être utile à l'avenir.

Il avait été heureux de constater que la feuille de mandragore qu'il gardait dans la bouche était toujours là. Ses sortilèges tenaient, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la prochaine pleine lune avant que sa potion animagique ne soit prête.

Il mit ses questions de côté pour l'instant, heureux de rentrer – enfin ! – à la Citadelle.

Mais à peine arriva-t-il qu'un de ses elfes, Linys, apparut devant lui. Il comprit immédiatement à ses yeux larmoyants que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-il abruptement, inquiet.

L'elfe baissa la tête, puis marmonna :

« Peter Pettigrow... »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait capturé Queudver et l'avait enfermé dans une cellule de la Citadelle, sans possibilité de s'échapper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » fit Harry d'une voix plus dure.

L'elfe trembla, puis, relevant la tête, les yeux plein de larmes, il glapit :

« Peter Pettigrow s'est échappé. »

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	16. Lily

_En ce jour, jeudi 23 août 2018, cette fanfiction fête son premier anniversaire._ _Seize chapitres, 118 000 mots, 305 reviews (merciii !), 183 favs et 260 alerts ! Que de chemin parcouru ! Et il en reste encore beaucoup ! Merci infiniment, ça aurait été difficilement réalisable sans vous !_

* * *

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Une lectrice anonyme :** Haha, merci pour tes reviews ^^ je suis très heureux que ça te plaise :)

 **Guest :** Merci ^^

 **Mia :** Heureux que ça te plaise :)

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Publié le :** Jeudi 23 août 2018

* * *

 **Précédemment (C15) :** Harry survit miraculeusement au souffle du dragon, ce qui n'est pas le cas des gobelins. Il s'échappe avec Altaïr qui l'emmène à la Citadelle, où il détruit la coupe. Il retourne ensuite chez Lucretia, et celle-ci arrive avec le dragon. Ils comprennent vite pourquoi il semble immunisé face au feu : une couche d'eau se forme autour de lui, et Harry lie ça à ses nouveaux pouvoirs aquatiques. Avant de partir, Lucretia le prévient qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de son aide en retour.

À la Citadelle, il entame la lecture du livre volé chez Rose : il s'agit du journal de son père, Emilio Hickey. Le journal relate son histoire, et celle-ci est très liée à d'étranges groupes, les Templiers et les Assassins, ainsi qu'à un puissant artefact, l'Orbe des Dieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, il rencontre Rogue dans un café londonien. Ils parlent de Dumbledore, et le professeur lui apprend que Lily fut une sorte d'expérience pour le directeur. Lorsqu'ils se quittent, l'endroit explose et Rogue meurt. Après réflexion, il comprend qu'il s'agit d'un Feudeymon, un assassinat, et soupçonne Dumbledore.

Mais vient alors son séjour au Terrier. Il évite habilement les tentatives de manipulation. Il en découvre plus sur Ginny, et comprend qu'elle peut être sauvée de l'influence de sa mère. Dans son esprit, quelque chose lui fait horriblement peur. Lors d'un dîner, Harry repère un indice montrant que Molly est le meurtrier de Rogue. Ils se rendent sur le Chemin de Traverse... et Lucius n'est pas là, ce qui inquiète Harry – il lui faut le journal. Il croise cependant Daphné qui lui remet la traduction des runes. Il s'agit d'une énigme.

En rentrant à la Citadelle, ses elfes lui apprennent que Peter Pettigrow s'est échappé.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie II

 **Chapitre 16 : Lily**

* * *

« Quoi ?! » fut l'exclamation incrédule qui échappa à ses lèvres.

La petite créature grise qui se tenait devant lui baissa davantage la tête, penaude, avant de répéter :

« Peter Pettigrow s'est échappé. »

Harry resta là, debout, sa tête pleine de pensées furieuses – bien que cela ne se vît pas en apparence. _Comment ?_ était celle qui revenait le plus souvent. Oui, comment ? Il n'avait pas la prétention de posséder à la Citadelle des cellules égalant celles d'Azkaban, mais le rat ne pouvait théoriquement en sortir. Il avait pris toutes les précautions : sans sa baguette, Peter ne pouvait rien, et une barrière empêchait les Animagi de passer. Alors, comment ?

Telle fut la question qu'il posa à son elfe, Linys.

Les lèvres du petit elfe tremblèrent, avant que n'en sorte la réponse : « Linys ne sait pas. Aucun elfe ne le sait. Personne ne le sait, à part le prisonnier. »

Prisonnier qui ne l'était plus, malheureusement. Ses elfes ne reçurent aucun châtiment : il ne les jugea pas responsable, et l'évasion du rat devait seulement être due à une erreur de sa part, à quelque chose que les elfes n'auraient sûrement pu changer.

Il rumina ce fait durant toute la journée, retournant la question dans tous les sens, sans jamais que ne lui vienne la moindre idée de _comment_ Queudver avait pu s'échapper.

Pour se changer les idées, il décida de se pencher sur l'énigme traduite par Daphné qu'il avait découvert dans un étrange couloir, au fond duquel reposait un miroir.

 _Au sommet luisent les lointaines essences_

 _De ce qui peut apporter la mort et la vie._

Quelque chose en hauteur, et qui luit ? La réponse vint naturellement : les étoiles. Et cela correspondait à la suite : une étoile peut tuer, si l'on s'en rapproche trop, mais elle peut également donner la vie. Nul doute que sans le soleil, la vie ne serait jamais apparue sur Terre. D'ailleurs, il n'y aurait jamais eu de Terre.

 _Là, lorsque la lumière de la nuit te sourit,_

 _Que tu te sentiras seul, plein de confiance,_

 _Que tu auras oublié une forme d'existence,_

 _Te reviendra alors la toile de la conscience_

 _Qui, à la lumière de ta curieuse intelligence_

 _Te dévoilera en elle la toute première semence_

 _Que nous tirâmes de la très ancienne science,_

 _Celle qui ne sut éviter le flamboyant silence._

C'était déjà plus difficile. Après un instant de réflexion, il devina que le troisième vers évoquait la Lune, « la lumière de la nuit », qui avait très souvent la forme d'un sourire. Quant au reste, il ne comprenait pas. Quelle forme d'existence allait-il pouvoir oublier ? Le septième vers semblait annoncer une énigme. Mais pour le reste, tout était flou. La très ancienne science ? La magie, peut-être. La toile de la conscience ? Le cerveau, mais c'était peu probable. Mais il ne voyait rien d'autre en forme de « toile ».

 _Le prix de la noire magie, tu devras offrir._

Le sang, bien sûr.

 _Face à ton reflet, tu devras réfléchir_

 _Pour apercevoir l'étrange porte qu'on ne peut voir_

 _Que dans un autre monde qui n'existe dans le noir._

Un reflet ? Cela impliquait un miroir, très souvent. Or, il y en avait justement un sur le lieu où il avait découvert cette énigme. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à comprendre le sens de tout ceci. Les nombreuses négations qui suivaient ne faisaient qu'embrouiller son cerveau. Quel monde pouvait bien n'exister que dans la lumière, s'il « n'existe dans le noir » ? Tout cela était confus.

 _Étrange obscurité, oublie un instant tes yeux_

 _Et trouve au travers de l'œuvre de Dédale_

 _La clé que tu poseras au tombeau du mal,_

 _Pour au final découvrir le fabuleux lieu_

 _Qui illuminera de la vérité l'Histoire_

 _D'un monde qui finira sans espoir._

L'œuvre de Dédale était clairement synonyme de _labyrinthe_ , merci sa culture moldue. Il était question d'une clé, d'un « tombeau du mal » et d'un lieu qui révélera une vérité sur un monde qui n'allait pas finir très joyeusement, semblait-il. Quel monde était-ce ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas le sien.

Il lui faudrait attendre d'être de retour à Poudlard pour comprendre un peu mieux cette énigme. Le miroir lui serait d'une grande aide : il devinait que sans cela, il n'arriverait à rien.

* * *

Avant que le rat ne s'échappe, Harry avait eu l'intention de l'utiliser comme un outil d'espionnage. Après son séjour chez les Weasley, il avait voulu en savoir plus sur leur quotidien. Surtout celui de Ginny : le Survivant avait l'intention de l'écarter de l'influence de sa mère, pendant qu'il était encore temps. Harry lui avait déjà vanté les mérites de Serpentard, en espérant qu'elle y soit répartie. Et ce qu'il avait vu en fouillant son esprit l'inquiétait.

Harry savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait découvrir des comportements différents de ceux qu'ils lui avaient présenté durant son séjour.

Faute d'avoir un rat sous la main, il enfourcha son _Nimbus 2000_ et revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry avait fait en sorte de l'attacher à l'avant et l'arrière du balais, en plus de quelques sorts, de telle sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il arriva bien vite au Terrier, se positionnant près des fenêtres pour observer.

Au travers de rideaux presque fermés, il put voir Percy qui travaillait. Les jumeaux complotaient dans leur chambre. Monsieur Weasley n'était pas là. Quant à Ron, il le vit très clairement se goinfrer dans la cuisine, en compagnie de sa mère qui s'affairait à nettoyer la vaisselle. Ginny était assise aux côtés de son frère, la tête baissée, sans toucher à son assiette. En voyant cela, Molly s'approcha et frappa violemment Ginny derrière la tête. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, et se mettant simplement à finir son assiette.

Par la suite, Harry ne vit rien d'intéressant durant un moment. Il s'apprêtait même à repartir quand les lèvres de Ron remuèrent. Molly jeta un regard féroce à Ginny. Celle-ci se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, le visage triste et résigné. Comme il fut proche de la fenêtre, il eut le temps d'apercevoir très brièvement ses yeux, humides.

Ron et Molly restèrent encore là un moment, et Harry vola un peu plus haut pour observer les fenêtres de l'étage supérieur. Il trouva finalement la chambre de Ginny. À sa grande surprise, il la découvrit en train de se déshabiller, ne laissant que ses sous-vêtements. Sa mère ouvrit soudainement la porte, une fiole à la main. Elle la tendit à Ginny, mais celle-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite. Une gifle plus tard, et elle buvait la potion. Sa poitrine commença à gonfler, faisant naître une paire de seins qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez une personne de son âge.

Horrifié, Harry se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien assister. Qu'est-ce que cette tarée rousse était en train de faire à sa fille ? Celle-ci ne semblait pas du tout apprécier le traitement : les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Molly les effaça d'un coup de baguette.

Ron entra à son tour dans la chambre. Il détailla sa sœur avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne commence à se dévêtir également. Molly commença à sortir de la pièce. Avant de fermer la porte, elle visa Harry de sa baguette. Celui-ci prit peur – elle l'avait vu ! –, mais il découvrit vite que le sortilège n'était pas dirigé vers lui. Les rideaux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

C'en était trop pour Harry, qui regagna en vitesse la Citadelle. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il n'avait pu voir – et qu'il ne voulait voir. Son aversion pour ce porc de Ronald n'en devint que plus forte – sans vouloir offenser les porcs.

Cependant, cette découverte fit plus que susciter l'horreur en lui. Une pointe de tristesse accompagnait maintenant certains des souvenirs de sa première vie. Bien sûr, il savait déjà que son fils James n'avait jamais été de lui – il l'avait découvert dans les souvenirs de Ron avant de mourir –, mais il pensait à présent savoir qui était son véritable père. Si avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, Ginny était réticente face à Ron, des années de manipulation, de potions et sortilèges n'auraient su manquer de rendre cet inceste acceptable voire désirable aux yeux de la rousse.

Combien d'autres de ses enfants étaient nés de cette horreur ?

Lily...

Sa fille avait toujours été malade. Une maladie de naissance, incurable. Les médecins moldus et médicomages n'avaient rien pu faire. Les moldus étaient tous d'accord pour diagnostiquer ce mal comme une maladie génétique.

Le hasard des rencontres et des allèles...

Harry s'était d'abord persuadé que cela venait en partie du fait qu'il portait un nom de famille de Sang-Pur, de même que Ginny. Peut-être une consanguinité hasardeuse, au vu des liens familiaux entre toutes les familles nobles ?

Il n'avait pas été si loin de la vérité. Cependant, Harry n'imaginait simplement pas qu'il eût pu s'agir d'une consanguinité si forte. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Ginny ne s'occupait jamais de Lily...

Harry espérait que dans cette vie, il parviendrait à l'écarter de cette voie.

* * *

Décidant de se changer les idées, il se plongea dans la relecture du journal d'Emilio, sans rien trouver de nouveau, à son plus grand malheur.

Pourtant, il sentait qu'il ratait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut une lettre de Lucretia l'invitant à se rendre chez elle. Il transplana en vitesse, ses pieds quittant la surface caillouteuse du domaine de la Citadelle pour le sol herbeux d'une falaise, là où se trouvait la demeure de la mystérieuse femme.

Bien sûr, la plupart des mystères à son sujet avaient été résolus, et il en avait même découvert plus sur elle qu'il n'en avait espéré. Cependant, Harry n'avait toujours pas obtenu la principale chose qu'il cherchait : des informations sur ses parents, que Lucretia avait manifestement connus. Quelque chose lui échappait, dans ce passé. C'était devenu plus limpide dès lors qu'il avait eu le journal d'Emilio Hickey entre les mains, mais... quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose d'essentiel, qui lui permettrait d'en savoir plus sur les dangers à venir.

Lucretia l'attendait. Elle se tenait au bord de la falaise, contemplant le coucher du soleil sur la mer, se cachant momentanément derrière des nuages bas sur l'horizon, à l'apparence irréelle en raison de l'astre qui les assombrissait.

Harry n'eut pas peur de s'approcher du bord, un instant profond lui soufflant qu'il ne risquât rien d'une chute dans l'océan.

« La personne dont je t'avais parlé, pour une raison que j'ignore – c'était la guerre, les esprits ne devaient pas tous être à l'abri de la folie –, s'était mise à chercher l'immortalité. Là n'est pas le problème, mais elle s'est procuré, pour cela, un artefact d'une dangereuse puissance. J'ai besoin de cet artefact pour l'une de mes potions, et ça ne fera sûrement de mal à personne de priver cette folle de cette puissance, et de l'immortalité. Il y a des choses auquel il ne faut pas toucher. Prêt ? »

Et elle lui tendit son bras. Le soleil commençait à réapparaître sous les nuages et l'océan ne tarderait pas à le cacher de nouveau.

Harry s'attarda une seconde sur sa déception. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucretia lui serve, même implicitement, les mêmes discours que Dumbledore sur la mort. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, avant qu'il ne saisisse son bras, se faisant engloutir par l'obscurité étouffante du transplanage.

Le première chose qu'il constata en arrivant fut l' _air_. Contrastant avec l'air marin qu'il venait de quitter, celui de la zone industrielle où il venait d'atterrir le fit grimacer. Sans perdre de temps, Lucretia le mena vers un vieil entrepôt, non sans s'être désillusionnée – et Harry n'échappa à la sensation de l'œuf qu'on cassait sur sa tête.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le vieux bâtiment, ils prirent bien garde à être aussi silencieux que possible. Le lieu était grand, et par conséquent, chaque bruit était amplifié, résonnant à travers tout l'entrepôt.

C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi ils entendirent des voix avant de voir qui que ce soit.

« ... bien ce mois-ci ? »

C'était une voix jeune et féminine. La question était posée d'un ton autoritaire, à laquelle seul un murmure répondit.

« Quoi ? Sept cent cinquante !? » reprit la même voix.

Pendant ce temps, Lucretia le mena vers un vieil escalier métallique. Le gravir sans faire de bruit allait être une tâche difficile.

« NE T'AI-JE PAS SUFFISAMMENT EXPLIQUÉ L'AMPLEUR DE NOTRE TÂCHE ?! ET TU ME RAPPORTES SEPT CENT CINQUANTE ! »

Les deux intrus en profitèrent pour gravir l'escalier plus rapidement, les quelques grincements étant couverts par les cris.

« Penses-tu vraiment que c'est ainsi que tu arriveras à te débarrasser de l'horreur qui te sert de corps ? fit la jeune femme, plus calmement.

— Mais il était en colère... le garçon lui échappe ! » répliqua une voix plus grave, celle d'une femme d'un âge mûr.

Cette voix surprit Harry. Elle lui était familière.

« J'ai dû le débarrasser de Rogue, et j'ai même accueilli le garçon pour...

— Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Ce n'est pas moi qui serai punie lorsqu'elle reviendra. Maintenant que tu es là, remettons-nous au travail. »

Un gémissement répondit.

Alors, Lucretia et Harry arrivèrent enfin au sommet de l'escalier métallique, jusqu'à une passerelle en hauteur elle aussi en métal qui offrait une large vision de l'entrepôt. Cachés dans l'obscurité, ils virent les deux femmes en contre-bas, illuminées par les lumières faiblardes du bâtiment.

La plus jeune devait à peine sortir de l'adolescence, et il était étonné que ce fut elle qui ait autorité sur l'autre. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs plus corpulente, et ses cheveux roux et ternes se voyaient très bien même sous cette faible lumière. Elle se tourna légèrement, et Harry put voir son visage.

Molly Weasley.

Il faillit lâcher un cri de surprise, mais se retint à la dernière minute.

« C'est cela que nous devons récupérer. » chuchota Lucretia en indiquant une étrange sphère dorée qui reposait sur une table, au milieu de plusieurs livres et parchemins. Les deux femmes étaient penchées dessus, agitant leur baguette et consultant les ouvrages. Elles trifouillaient parfois un long bâton en bois rattaché à la sphère, mais ils ne pouvaient en voir plus.

Lucretia, impulsive qu'elle était, passa à l'action sans le prévenir. Elle perdit son invisibilité et sauta de la passerelle, ses robes volant autour d'elle durant sa chute.

Elle parvint à étourdir la plus jeune d'un sortilège, mais Molly fut plus rapide. S'emparant de l'étrange bâton au bout duquel était posé la sphère, elle arrêta Lucretia dans sa chute et l'immobilisa. Puis, avec sa propre baguette, elle la désarma et l'attacha avec des liens magiques.

L'autre lui arracha la sorte de sceptre avant de diriger l'arme vers Harry. Elle le fit chuter, et il ne put rien faire pour ralentir. Il atterri douloureusement sur le sol, et Molly profita de cette faiblesse pour le priver de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il voulu se relever, la rousse se plaça derrière lui et le releva d'un seul coup en tirant sur ses cheveux. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge, l'enfonçant légèrement de façon à lui faire mal, tout en maintenant sa tête en arrière.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? fit la jeune femme, ricanant. Deux intrus ! »

Elle les observa attentivement l'un et l'autre. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Et pas n'importe lesquels ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Lucretia. La pute de Poudlard ! Cela faisait si longtemps !

« Jane, salua Lucretia. Un plaisir. Tu... tu n'as pas pris une ride.

— N'est-ce pas ? » s'enorgueillit la dénommée Jane.

À ce stade, Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Visiblement, elles se connaissaient.

« Et toi... » fit Jane en se tournant vers lui, le sceptre avec. Harry leva les deux mains, faisant passer cela pour un réflexe. « Qui serait donc assez fou pour subir cette... déshonorante compagnie ?

— C'est le garçon. » l'informa Molly avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir.

Les yeux de Jane brillèrent, se posant brièvement sur sa cicatrice.

« Harry Potter..., sourit-elle. La pute et le fils de sa copine Lily. Que c'est ironique.

— Il va falloir lui effacer la mémoire, ajouta Molly. Maintenant qu'il est là, j'imagine qu'une petite potion ne lui ferait pas de mal. »

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais Jane se désintéressa de lui pour revenir vers Lucretia. Il profita de cet instant pour tout renverser. Lever les mains ainsi n'avait pas été anodin. Son avant-bras était ainsi placé très proche de la tête de Molly. Suffisamment proche pour que, lorsqu'il fit un léger mouvement du poignet, la lame qui en sortit atteigne sa gorge. Elle ne s'était même pas écroulée au sol qu'il sautait déjà vers Jane. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, il s'empara du sceptre.

Le temps s'étira à mesure que la puissance montait en lui. Il fut soufflé par celle-ci. C'était si... grand. Il se sentait être un dieu. Et Harry sut que ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains n'était autre que l'Orbe.

Cette réalisation dura moins d'une seconde, mais Harry n'en avait pourtant pas l'impression.

Sans hésiter, il pointa la terrible arme vers Jane. L'Orbe réagit à sa simple volonté, sans le moindre effort, et Jane fut propulsé violemment contre un mur. Le bruit du choc résonna dans tout l'entrepôt.

De la même manière, il libéra Lucretia. Sans le remercier, elle récupéra sa baguette et se dirigea vers Jane, à moitié assommée.

« La pute de Poudlard te souhaite bon voyage ! »

Et sans qu'elle ne prononce la moindre formule, la pièce fut illuminée par un rayon vert. Jane reposait sans vie, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression d'horreur.

Quant à Molly, des bruits étranglés leur parvenait encore à mesure que le sang s'écoulait de sa gorge et se répandait tout autour d'elle.

Ils n'y portèrent pas plus d'attention. Lucretia lui prit le sceptre des mains avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il récupéra sa baguette et, curieux, jeta un œil aux parchemins sur la table. L'un d'eux, pourtant minuscule, était posé bien en évidence.

 _Si ne serait-ce qu'un seul – un seul ! – Détraqueur me résiste à mon retour, je vous tuerais toutes les deux de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit._

 _R._

Il ne put plus s'y attarder, et dut courir pour rattraper Lucretia.

Dehors se trouvaient quelques moldus, qui les regardaient d'un air étrange.

« Viens, lui souffla Lucretia. Elles sont mortes, le sortilège Repousse-Moldu n'agit plus. »

Après s'être assuré qu'aucun moldu ne les voyaient, Lucretia transplana. Sans lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Elle s'était faite étrangement grave depuis qu'elle avait récupéré le sceptre sur lequel était fixé l'Orbe. Cette excursion n'était qu'un service qu'il lui rendait en contrepartie du fait qu'elle l'avait aidé à Gringotts. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions à ce moment-là, mais des dizaines fourmillaient dans sa tête et il avait espéré lui en poser au moins une. Surtout que l'Orbe était impliqué. Tout cela s'était passé tellement vite...

Il balaya cela de son esprit et s'apprêta à transplaner.

Alors que les ténèbres du transplanage l'envahissaient, il se dit qu'il aurait ses réponses la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait – sans se douter une seule seconde, bien sûr, qu'il venait de la voir pour la dernière fois.

* * *

 _Vous êtes confus ? Harry aussi ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera expliqué dans la troisième partie..._

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	17. Les souvenirs de la mort

**Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Rating :** M

 **Corrigé le :** Mercredi 17 octobre 2018

 **Publié le :** Vendredi 02 novembre 2018

* * *

 **Précédemment (C14) :** Hermione se réveille dans une pièce inconnue, ne se souvenant de rien après sa rencontre avec Stefan. Une femme, Queenie Fawley, lui apprend qu'elle a été retrouvée en très mauvais état devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd. À l'intérieur ont été retrouvé les corps de Molly Weasley et Ginny Potter. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, mais tous devinent qu'Hermione a été torturée, qu'elle a réussi à s'enfuir avant de se lancer un sortilège d'amnésie.

Hermione parcourt le manoir où elle se trouve en compagnie d'Hannah. Le lieu appartient à Stefan, qui organise un voyage temporel. L'endroit est bondé de monde qui travaille, Stefan ayant réussi à convaincre beaucoup de monde. La Poufsouffle lui apprend que Neville est mort en la cherchant, tué par des sorciers masqués – Stefan les soupçonnent d'être menés par Dumbledore, qui est réapparu soudainement durant les dernières semaines.

Le manoir est attaqué et le voyage est enclenché. Queenie soupçonne Stefan de n'emporter dans ce voyage que deux âmes, tuant toutes les autres. Ainsi, elle le tue avant d'être tuée à son tour. Hannah et Hermione sont les seules à utiliser la machine temporelle construite par Stefan, au moment où Dumbledore et des Aurors entrent dans la salle.

Alors, ce monde-là disparaît à jamais.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie II

 **Chapitre 17 : Les souvenirs de la mort**

* * *

La jeune fille écoutait vaguement la discussion entre ses parents. Seuls deux sujets les passionnaient : leur métier et leur enfant. Et pour ce dîner, c'était le premier qui primait. Ce n'était pas plus mal, se dit la jeune fille, qu'on ne lui prêtât pas attention. Elle pouvait ainsi se permettre de quitter la table aussitôt que possible.

L'enfant essaya de gagner du temps, son assiette se vidant à une vitesse affolante. Plus tôt elle regagnerait sa chambre et ses livres tant aimés, mieux ce serait !

Peut-être mangeait-elle trop vite – ou alors était-ce dû à un évènement extérieur, mystérieux. Quoiqu'il en fût, elle avala de travers. Sa toux bruyante interrompit ses parents dans leur conversation. Leur fille commençait à étouffer, et ils s'empressèrent de l'aider. Fort heureusement, travaillant dans le milieu médical, ils parvinrent à lui éviter de mourir d'asphyxie.

Sa toux se tarit enfin, et ses yeux humides allèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Elle semblait perdue.

Sa mère la sermonna légèrement sur le fait de manger trop rapidement. La jeune fille fit mine d'acquiescer, bien qu'elle ne semblât pas très attentive.

Dès qu'elle le put, Hermione Granger, âgée mentalement d'une quarantaine d'années, regagna la chambre de son enfance.

* * *

Voilà une semaine qu'elle avait réintégré le corps de ses douze ans.

Cela avait été une délivrance d'à nouveau posséder un corps sain et complet. Hermione n'avait vécu cette souffrance que quelques heures, mais c'était déjà trop. Elle avait ses deux bras, et aucune horrible cicatrice ne recouvrait sa peau. Un soulagement !

Lors des premiers jours, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, se posant mille questions. Est-ce qu'Hannah était là, elle aussi ? Et Harry ? Avaient-elles été les seules à voyager ? Elle pensait que oui : Stefan avait été tué juste avant le voyage, et quand bien même, il n'était pas encore né. Aucun corps ne l'aurait attendu. Quant à ceux qui les poursuivaient, il leur aurait été difficile de voyager. La brillante machine construite par Stefan n'était prévue que pour deux consciences.

Elle avait voulu se lancer dans la conception d'un plan, mais ne connaissait pas encore les changements qu'avait pu provoquer Harry. Depuis chez elle, Hermione n'avait rien découvert qui puisse lui permettre d'en savoir plus. L'année précédente s'était-elle déroulée comme dans ses souvenirs ? Qu'en serait-il de cette deuxième année ? Il lui faudrait gérer une nouvelle fois cette histoire de journal et de Chambre des Secrets. Ce serait plus facile, et elle pourrait donc se concentrer sur les autres Horcruxes. C'était une chose qui ne pouvait pas changer : Voldemort était leur ennemi. Mais en plus de cela, Dumbledore l'était également. Hermione était encore un peu surprise de ce fait, les derniers évènements s'étant enchaînés très rapidement. Elle n'avait pris conscience de ce fait qu'à la mort de Harry, avant que Molly ne...

À cette pensée, elle eut un léger spasme dans la main, et un frisson descendit sa colonne vertébrale.

Ensuite, elle s'était retrouvée dans le manoir de Stefan, quelques heures avant d'emprunter sa machine. Hermione se souvint d'avoir brièvement aperçu Dumbledore au moment où Hannah et elles fuyaient. Il avait simulé sa propre mort pour des raisons encore inconnues. Il lui faudrait se méfier.

En attendant, elle tenta de s'occuper. Ses devoirs de vacances étaient trop simples et furent achevés en un temps record. Aucune lecture n'était intéressante. Constamment stressée, elle sursautait rien qu'en voyant une simple mouche. Ces petites bêtes l'effrayaient plus que de raison ces derniers temps, sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison. Ils éveillaient une angoisse sourde qu'elle ne savait taire.

Les jours passèrent lentement, dans un été un peu trop froid – beaucoup plus que dans ses souvenirs. Vint enfin le jour où ses parents l'emmenèrent à Londres pour ses achats. S'ils avaient d'abord voulu l'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils changèrent d'avis une fois dans la capitale. Leur humeur devint plus sombre, de même que la météo. Si d'abord elle ne prêta pas attention aux orages qui s'annonçaient, Hermione ne put plus les ignorer une fois dans l'allée sorcière.

Celle-ci était presque vide, et une horrible impression de déjà vu la frappa. C'était étrangement semblable au début de la guerre. Aussitôt, elle sut à quoi elle avait affaire.

Des Détraqueurs.

Elle fut plus tendue, plus alerte, ses yeux scrutant les alentours avec plus d'attention. Elle observa chaque passant, sa baguette en main, prête à tout.

 _Harry, qu'as-tu fait ?_

Elle s'empressa de finir ses achats, ne faisant que le strict nécessaire. Elle évita ainsi la boutique de Madame Guipure, se faisant la réflexion que ses robes n'étaient pas si petites, finalement.

Une fois tout en main, Hermione se rendit dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dans une petite impasse très discrète. Un franc sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle aperçu la jeune fille qui l'attendait là. Hannah courut en sa direction dès qu'elles se virent, l'étreignant avec force, alors même que ses bras étaient encombrés de sacs. Une douce chaleur se répandit en elles, parvenant à occulter momentanément la froideur des Détraqueurs.

Elle se séparèrent, presque à regret, et Hannah lui sourit :

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tout cela me fait peur. »

Elles avaient très vite pris contact, une fois arrivées, et avaient décidé de se rencontrer il leur fallait parler de choses importantes.

« Tout se passe bien ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

Hannah acquiesça : « Mes parents m'ont trouvé un peu étrange, ces derniers temps, mais tout va bien. De toute façon, ils sont trop préoccupés pour remarquer plus. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il, Hannah ? Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Merlin, pourquoi y a-t-il des Détraqueurs ?! cria-t-elle presque.

— Tu as lu la Gazette ? » murmura la petite Poufsouffle.

Hermione remua la tête : « Je n'ai pas pu me la procurer. C'est la guerre ?

— Pas encore. » répondit Hannah en lui tendant le fameux journal, qui datait d'une semaine.

 _DEUX MORTS, LE MINISTÈRE LÂCHE LES DÉTRAQUEURS !_

 _Des moldus ont découvert hier les cadavres de deux sorcières dans une zone industrielle, mortes dans d'étranges circonstances. Les Aurors et Oubliators ont immédiatement été dépêchés, et le Département des mystères y serait également mêlé, selon certaines sources._

 _Après analyse, les corps retrouvés semblent appartenir à Jane Ross et Molly Weasley. Le ministre Cornelius Fudge semble imputer ce meurtre aux Mangemorts récemment évadés d'Azkaban, et met à disposition plus de Détraqueurs à leur recherche. Il serait actuellement en train de réfléchir pour en placer à Poudlard._

 _..._

Le reste de l'article s'étendait sur les différentes réactions politiques face à ce choix.

« Regarde en page cinq. » lui conseilla Hannah.

 _POUDLARD, EST-CE VRAIMENT SÛR ?_

 _Il y a plusieurs mois, nous avions relaté le tragique accident de Blaise Zabini, élève à Poudlard, qui a chuté du septième étage du château. S'il n'en était pas mort – il a été admis à Sainte-Mangouste, inconscient –, beaucoup s'étaient déjà interrogés sur la sécurité à Poudlard. Nous apprenons aujourd'hui avec peine que, malgré les efforts des médicomages et guérisseurs, le jeune homme est mort il y a une semaine de ses blessures._

 _Une guérisseuse qui s'occupait de son cas témoigne : « Nous ne comprenons pas. Il était pourtant en bonne voie de guérison. C'est si soudain ! Il reste encore à déterminer pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné. »_

 _Faut-il changer de directeur ? Pour beaucoup, suite à cet accident et alors que le ministre s'apprête à placer des Détraqueurs à Poudlard, la réponse est clairement oui. La sécurité des apprentis sorciers n'est plus assurée._

 _..._

« Étrange... » murmura Hermione. « Je me demande vraiment ce qu'a fait Harry pour que tout change si radicalement. »

« Une fois à Poudlard, tout sera plus clair. » assura Hannah.

Un silence plana durant quelques secondes. On entendait plus que le bruit du vent qui soufflait au-dessus de l'impasse. L'air devenait humide, et un grondement se faisait entendre au loin. L'orage approchait.

« Molly est morte, reprit Hermione.

— Tu penses que ce sont les Mangemorts ?

— Je ne pense pas. Je m'en fiche. Elle est morte, tant mieux, c'est tout ce qui importe.

— On devrait peut-être rentrer, souffla Hannah, mal à l'aise.

— Je veux récupérer mes souvenirs. »

La Poufsouffle frissonna.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une excellente idée, grimaça-t-elle. Concentrons-nous sur le principal, d'abord. On verra alors pour tes souvenirs. Viens, fit-elle en lui prenant la main, il faut qu'on rentre. »

Hermione acquiesça, distraite. Elles marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Au moment de se séparer, Hannah l'étreignit.

« On se revoit dans le Poudlard Express ? » sourit-elle.

Hermione acquiesça, répondant à son sourire. Juste avant de partir, elle ressenti le froid des Détraqueurs et elle retint Hannah par la main.

« Fais attention. »

Hannah acquiesça gravement avant de s'en aller. Hermione, quant à elle, reparti en direction du côté moldu de Londres. Le froid se faisait moins intense. Un éclair illumina le ciel gris et elle crut percevoir durant un instant une silhouette noire volant au-dessus de la ville, avant d'être absorbée par les nuages obscurs. Les ténèbres s'abattaient de nouveau sur la capitale, et un grondement résonna fortement, donnant l'impression que le ciel allait s'écrouler.

Hermione s'empressa de regagner la voiture de ses parents. Ceux-ci furent soulagés en la voyant.

« Rentrons. » ordonna madame Granger lorsque Hermione eut attaché sa ceinture.

Le trajet se fit sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, ponctué par le bruit de la pluie sur le toit et les vitres, de l'orage qui grondait au-dehors, et le son étouffé de la radio qui ne cessait de parler de la surprenante météo.

* * *

Hermione avançait péniblement dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, sa valise traînant derrière elle. Elle ne pensa que trop tard qu'elle pouvait la faire voler. La jeune fille jetait un œil à chaque compartiment qu'elle dépassait, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Hannah.

Un énième élève s'engageait dans le couloir, et elle dut se coller à la vitre pour qu'il puisse passer. Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur le bruit de cette pluvieuse rentrée...

« Salut Hermione ! »

L'élève lui sourit, et durant cet instant elle l'observa attentivement. C'était un Serpentard, à en juger par l'écusson cousu sur son uniforme. Il avait une marque rouge sur chaque joue, comme si on l'avait giflé. Elle eut tout juste le temps de remarquer ses yeux verts et la cicatrice sur son front avant qu'il ne la dépasse.

Elle resta figée sur place. Était-ce... ? Oui, c'était Harry.

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu de prime abord... il était tellement différent ! Ses lunettes disparues, son visage adouci... Et Merlin, que faisait-il à Serpentard !?

« Bon, tu bouges ? » grommela une fille derrière elle.

Hermione s'écarta et la laissa passer, puis reprit son inspection des compartiments. Elle trouva enfin Hannah, assise seule, observant par la fenêtre le paysage défilant.

La Poufsouffle lui sourit quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, juste avant qu'elle ne s'asseye juste en face.

« C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? On retourne à Poudlard... » fit-elle, rêveuse.

Hermione ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

« J'ai croisé Harry, lança-t-elle soudainement. Il est à Serpentard. »

Cela ne sembla pas la surprendre.

« Cette maison lui va tellement mieux, je trouve, acquiesça-t-elle. « J'ai croisé Neville, moi. Il a changé. Il est plus confiant, mais plus froid, aussi. »

Elle semblait triste en disant cela.

« Tu es sûre que nous avons remonté le temps ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde totalement différent. Comment Harry a-t-il pu à lui tout seul tout changer ? »

Hermione n'avait pas de réponse à apporter à cette question. Elle sortit un livre et se mit à le lire, reprenant les vieilles habitudes. Quant à Hannah, celle-ci se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage froid.

À mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'Écosse, le ciel s'assombrissait et la pluie devenait plus forte. L'air frais commençait lentement à s'insinuer dans leur compartiment.

Alors que la nuit était tombée, le train commençait à ralentir.

« Nous sommes déjà arrivés ? s'étonna Hannah.

— Non, répondit gravement Hermione, qui tenait fermement sa baguette, inquiète. Les Détraqueurs ont une année d'avance. »

De fait, les lumières commencèrent à trembloter avant de s'éteindre complètement. Hannah sortit sa baguette. Un râle se faisait entendre depuis le couloir, et un froid horrible, teinté de désespoir, s'infiltrait jusque dans leurs os, jusque dans leur cœur.

Une silhouette se dressa devant leur compartiment, et actionna la poignée. La porte glissa, révélant l'hideuse silhouette encapuchonnée du Détraqueur. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus faible, aussi cria-t-elle :

« _Spero Patronum !_ »

Sans effet. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, avec le même résultat, sa voix et sa volonté de plus en plus faible. Se sentant partir, des images envahirent son esprit. Bellatrix qui gravait une injure sur son bras, alors qu'elle criait à s'en déchirer la voix. Voldemort, revenant de la forêt interdite, annonçant que Harry était mort.

 _Molly posa sa baguette sur le ventre d'Hermione sans que celle-ci ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Le bout de la tige de bois rougeoya, et brûla sa peau déjà bien abimée. Elle cria de nouveau, tentant de se débattre... en vain, les liens étaient trop fort._

Hermione avait vaguement conscience du Détraqueur qui s'approchait d'elle, répandant le désespoir dans tout son être.

 _Ses poumons étaient en feu, réclamant de l'air. Le bourdonnement qui l'entourait se faisait plus fort de seconde en seconde. Angoissée, épouvantée, elle ne put s'en empêcher et cria. Les mouches pénétrèrent sa bouche, sa trachée, ses poumons, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre son inspiration. Et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle n'avala que des mouches._

La créature commença lentement, avec sa main en décomposition, à soulever sa cape déchiquetée.

 _Tu ne quitteras pas cette cave vivante..._

Froid. Il faisait si froid. Pourquoi ? Elle avait froid. Ses larmes gelaient sur ses joues. Froid. Son cœur la faisait souffrir. Si froid...

 _« Hermione, dit Ginny d'une voix douce. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. Tu peux marcher ?_

 _Sors-moi de là._ Elle voulait le crier, y échapper. Elle allait mourir.

 _Ginny lui sourit. Elle la pénétra. Hermione cria sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur tenta de se débattre... Des liens l'emprisonnèrent, tandis que Ginny violait son intimité, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brisée._

L'orifice qui servait de bouche au Détraqueur s'approcha de ses lèvres. Les chairs en décomposition de sa main squelettique se refermèrent autour de son cou.

 _« S'il te plaît, Hermione... » fit Ginny d'une voix gémissante et tremblante, juste avant qu'elle n'enfonce la lame dans sa gorge._

 _Spero..._

 _Spero Patronum !_

Les ténèbres l'aspirèrent. Elle perçut, à la dernière seconde, une chaleur intense qui émanait d'une forte lumière.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans une douce tiédeur. Avec un peu de temps, Hermione constata qu'elle s'était assoupie dans les bras d'Hannah. En s'écartant, la brune vit celle-ci lui offrir du chocolat. La Poufsouffle tenait toujours sa baguette en main. Était-ce elle qui l'avait sauvé ?

Lorsqu'elle croqua la friandise, les souvenirs lui revinrent et elle fondit en larmes. Hannah l'entoura de ses bras, la consolant jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

Elle se redressa légèrement et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amie.

« Tiens-moi éloignée de Ginny. » souffla-t-elle.

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	18. L'ennemi véritable, 1938

_Salut !_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 18 ! Il est un peu particulier, cependant..._

 _En publiant le chapitre 17, j'ai aussi séparé l'histoire en plusieurs parties. Les deux premières parties (chapitre et 9 à 17) sont donc publiées, et on commence ici la troisième partie, assez courte, qui contiendra quatre chapitres. Ce sera assez particulier. Nous ne verrons que des points de vue différents, à des époques assez variées. On abandonne un instant Harry et Hermione pour chercher dans le passé les explications à vos interrogations ! Cela vous donnera une idée plus générale de l'orientation que prend la fanfic dans la quatrième partie, qui débutera avec le chapitre 22 ! (Chapitre où l'on retrouve Harry et Hermione, ne vous inquiétez pas : ils vont finir par se revoir ! un peu de patience !)_

 _Vous constaterez que les résumés des chapitres 1 à 15 sont disponibles dans les chapitres précédents. Cette troisième partie étant assez à part par rapport à l'intrigue générale, les chapitres contiendront leurs propres résumés... que vous trouverez à la fin, pour éviter le spoil ) Tout reviendra à la normale avec la quatrième partie._

 _Concernant la publication, j'avais dit avant la rentrée que je passais le jour de publication du mercredi au samedi en raison de l'emploi du temps du lycée différent de celui du collège... mais finalement, mon mercredi est assez léger et je finis plus tôt que d'habitude, donc je reste sur le mercredi !_

 _La rédaction des prochains chapitres avance bien. Le chapitre 19 est fini (il est un peu court), mais il me faut encore réaliser quelques modifications. J'ai aussi commencé le chapitre 20. Donc je devrais tenir un rythme de publication à peu près régulier jusqu'à début décembre, au moins._

 _En attendant, j'espère que ce long chapitre (9500 mots) vous plaira tout autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire ! J'en suis assez fier, et même mon exigeant correcteur a adoré ! En tous cas, j'espère que ce sera mieux que le chapitre précédent... trois reviews seulement (merci aux reviewers !). C'est la qualité ou la quantité qui vous a déplu ? J'en étais assez fier, pourtant... Mais soit._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Réponse aux anonymes :**

 **p'tite nouvelle :** C'est marrant que tu me demandes ça ! J'avais écrit une note en fin de chapitre qui expliquait ce fait, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi, je l'avais supprimé lorsque j'ai mis à jour ma fanfic... Donc voici un copier-coller de cette note : « Je viens tout juste de me rendre compte de cette erreur… Nous sommes le 31 Juillet, dans l'histoire, et Harry n'est pas censé avoir cours. Après vérification, les vacances en Angleterre débutent vers fin Juillet. Donc ce n'est pas une si grande faute que ça, à une semaine près… Je pense que vous pouvez vous en accommoder, ce n'est qu'un détail :) ». Ensuite, pour dissimuler ses capacités à sa voisine cracmole... eh bien il se comporte normalement. Il est discret dans ses bizarreries et ne fait pas ça en public. La seule chose étrange qu'elle aurait pu remarquer, c'est qu'il va courir un peu chaque matin... sauf qu'il se lève, court et revient avant le réveil des Dursley, ce qui est assez tôt, et on va dire que même la vieille ne se lève pas si tôt !

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 14 novembre 2018

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie III

 **Chapitre 18 : L'ennemi véritable, 1938**

* * *

Un son strident caressa durement ses oreilles lorsqu'elle émergea de la machine. Elle s'empressa d'extraire l'intraveineuse, faisant ainsi taire l'alarme.

Elle avait l'impression de ressortir d'un très long sommeil.

Ce fut un soulagement lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Elle marcha un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes, s'approchant de l'immense ouverture qui servait autrefois de fenêtre, à l'époque où il y avait encore une vitre.

À présent, tout était détruit. Seuls restaient çà et là quelques morceaux de verre, qui n'offraient plus aucune protection.

Elle s'approcha le plus près possible du bord, regardant en contrebas. Le vide était déstabilisant, et elle se sentait presque attirée par les petits points qu'elle savait être de vieilles voitures – un moyen de transport courant, à l'époque.

Un frisson la parcourut, et elle recula légèrement. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, gelant instantanément en une vapeur visible durant quelques instants, avant de se dissiper dans l'air froid. Elle constata ce fait avec inquiétude.

 _L'hiver vient._

Les temps allaient être difficiles. L'idée qu'elle ne survivrait pas jusqu'à l'année prochaine devenait obsédante, ces derniers temps. Elle aurait aimé se dire que ça l'importait peu, que le plus important restait de trouver des réponses.

Mais en réalité, la peur lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle se demandât si elle ne vivait pas là ses derniers jours. Quand allaient-ils arriver ?

Elle observa l'horizon avec appréhension. Son regard dériva vers les constructions délabrées de la ville, en ruines. Fut un temps où c'était une grande cité, vivante et importante, parmi les plus belles d'Europe. Autrefois encore, il s'agissait de la capitale du monde. Seul reste de cette période oubliée, les ruines d'un vieil édifice circulaire, en plus mauvais état qu'avant la Découverte. Que c'était ironique, qu'il ait survécu tant d'années, pour être finalement soufflé par sa créatrice la folie humaine !

Des tirs au loin la sortirent de sa torpeur. Son cœur s'emballa.

Le temps. Elle manquait de temps.

Elle se détourna de la vision grise et glaciale, revenant vers le large bureau où tous ses documents étaient entreposés. Il lui fallait les consulter maintenant, le soleil commençait à décliner et elle ne pourrait bientôt plus lire quoi que ce soit.

Pendant qu'elle cherchait ce qui l'intéressait, une phrase revenait, encore et encore, qui la hantait depuis si longtemps :

 _La clé est dans la mémoire._

Maintenant qu'elle en savait plus, elle serait à même de comprendre, de repérer certains détails qui lui auraient échappés.

Ses mains fouillaient, retournaient les feuilles, cherchant au milieu de cette écriture brouillonne et illisible la retranscription de ce qu'elle avait vu.

 _1938_

Ses mains se figèrent, ses yeux fixant avec avidité les chiffres qui symbolisaient une date lointaine. Comment des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a si longtemps pouvaient-ils avoir une importance aujourd'hui ?

Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver les trois autres : _1976, 1971, 1964_.

* * *

Tom se plaisait énormément à Poudlard. En seulement quelques semaines, il en était venu à considérer avec affection ce château comme sa maison. Et même dans la froide famille de Serpentard, il avait découvert une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais connu à l'orphelinat : l'amitié.

Oh, bien sûr, le Serpentard ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été accueilli chaleureusement – certains se méfiaient de l'incertitude quant à ses origines. Mais peu importait : il s'était lié d'amitié avec quelques-uns de ses camarades – Lisa Miller et Arthur Thomas, notamment, des sang-mêlés –, et pratiquait une activité qu'il adorait par-dessus tout : la magie.

Ici, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs à des fins mesquines, comme à l'orphelinat, mais n'en ressentait pas même le besoin. Apprendre chaque jour un peu plus sur la magie semblait l'avoir comblé.

Tout allait bien, en somme – presque tout. En effet, Perseus Rowle, un sang-pur de troisième année, ne cessait de le tourmenter. Personne ne savait quel était son statut de sang, et il était communément admit – peut-être à tort – que jamais un Serpentard n'avait été de sang moldu. Or, la probabilité qu'il soit né-moldu, aussi infime puisse-t-elle être, était trop dérangeante pour Perseus et quelques-uns de ses camarades.

Ils étaient certes une minorité, dans la maison, à soutenir cette vieille idéologie du sang pur. Mais cela n'empêchait pas cette minorité de l'enfermer dans un placard – et ce, lorsqu'il avait de la chance. Tom avait déjà été jeté nu dans le lac sous les rires de la bande.

Avec le temps, il avait développé plusieurs techniques pour les éviter, et le cas échéant, les combattre. Ça ne marchait pas toujours, mais cela lui offrait un certain répit.

Au fil des semaines, Lisa et Arthur le poussèrent à en parler avec le directeur de Serpentard, voire Armando Dippet. Bien sûr, Tom avait refusé. S'il avait été dans un premier temps heureux à Poudlard, le Serpentard passait à présent un certain temps à ruminer contre Rowle. Ses anciennes méchancetés de l'orphelinat refaisaient surface dans son esprit, et son intelligence avait déjà trouvé plusieurs moyens de détourner les inoffensifs sortilèges de première année. Il se demandait toujours lorsqu'il allait passer à l'action – après tout, eux ne se privaient pas.

Cela arriva un vendredi soir, après les cours. Sur le chemin de la salle commune, Tom ne prit pas de précautions particulières pour éviter ses ennemis. Il savait que cela allait arriver, aussi mit-il des lunettes de soleil améliorées avec des sortilèges.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans un couloir plus obscur, il perçut des bruits de pas derrière lui. À peine une seconde plus tard, s'étant retourné, il cria de toutes ses forces un retentissant « _lumos !_ » qui produisit une intense lumière. Ses assaillants furent aveuglés, mais lui était protégé par ses lunettes.

Profitant de cet effet de surprise, le Serpentard lança une dizaine de _petrificus totalus_. Il entendit des corps chuter, à sa plus grande joie. Ça avait marché !

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, un _lumos_ bien plus faible au bout de sa baguette, Tom constata qu'il s'agissait bien de Rowle et de quatre de ses camarades. Ils lui lançaient tous des regards assassins, sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Le Serpentard leur sourit, puis les fit léviter dans un placard. Juste avant de fermer la porte avec un sort, il lança une bombabouse sur chacun d'eux avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Tom espérait que l'odeur les empêcherait de dormir.

Il reprit son chemin avec allégresse, pensant que tout fût résolu.

« Monsieur Jedusor. » l'appela une voix derrière lui.

Il se figea sur place. En se retournant, il reconnut Dumbledore. L'homme l'observa un instant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau, demain après les cours, à sept heures. »

Dumbledore tourna les talons et disparu avant que Tom n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Tom entretenait un rapport particulier avec le professeur de métamorphose. Ce dernier semblait toujours le soupçonner de quelque chose, le surveillant sans cesse.

L'avait-il vu enfermer Rowle et sa bande ? Il espérait que non, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Le soir, il eut beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir, ne cessant de penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Allait-il être renvoyé de l'école ? L'idée qu'il devrait retrouver l'orphelinat lui provoquait une horrible douleur au cœur. Il se força à respirer, essayant de se convaincre que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Mais quand bien même, Rowle serait toujours là pour se venger. Nul doute qu'il ne laisserait pas cet affront impuni.

Le lendemain, Tom ne vit aucun des élèves qu'il avait enfermé dans le placard. Ils devaient être à l'infirmerie. Ou peut-être étaient-ils encore coincés dans le placard, mais il doutait que son sortilège ait pu tenir si longtemps. Surtout qu'il leur avait laissé leurs baguettes le sortilège de blocage sur la porte n'aurait su résister à leurs connaissances de troisième année.

La journée passa lentement. Il ne cessait de fixer avec anxiété l'horloge, voyant la petite aiguille s'approcher inexorablement du chiffre sept. Lisa et Arthur s'inquiétaient de son état, mais Tom était trop préoccupé pour s'en soucier.

L'heure de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore arriva enfin. Il ne s'y était encore jamais rendu, aussi dut-il demander son chemin à quelques élèves.

La porte du bureau était déjà entrouverte lorsqu'il s'y présenta avec deux minutes d'avance. Tom patienta jusqu'à sept heures, avant de frapper légèrement à la porte. Aucune réponse.

Il patienta encore quelques minutes, se demandant même s'il n'avait pas rêvé sa rencontre avec Dumbledore.

Finalement, il se décida à ouvrir plus largement la porte, passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Monsieur ? » fit-il, mais le bureau semblait vide.

Il entra complètement, observant avec un certain étonnement cette pièce atypique. D'étranges objets métalliques traînaient un peu partout, laissant planer dans l'atmosphère une mystérieuse ambiance par les bruits qu'ils produisaient.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table encombrée de papier. Des lettres, constata-t-il.

Ne pouvant réfréner sa curiosité, il s'approcha et commença à lire l'une d'elle au hasard.

 _Cher Norbert,_

 _Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que..._

Tom tourna vite son regard vers un croix rouge sang qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil depuis le début de sa lecture. La missive était longue, et Dumbledore pouvait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de la lire.

 _Albus,_

 _Les nouvelles qu'apporte la..._

 _... les expérimentations avec l'Orbe ont permis..._

 _... différences anatomiques, dues à..._

 _... contrôle plus efficace..._

 _... liées à des écarts magiques qui..._

 _... je déplore cependant que cette armée..._

Tom s'attarda sur la phrase qu'il venait de survoler.

 _Les résultats sont concluants, mais je déplore cependant que cette armée n'ait d'autre pouvoir que celui du nombre. Vous allez me rétorquer que leurs armes deviennent destructrices, en témoigne leur récente guerre, mais je persiste à croire que la magie est plus puissante. Après eux, les nés-moldus constituent une meilleure cible, leur magie pouvant être exploitée. Bien sûr, cela nécessite encore quelques expérimentations, mais je ne doute pas que..._

Le feu de la cheminé commença à crépiter, et Tom s'empressa de reculer vers le pas de la porte.

Le professeur ne sembla pas alarmé de sa présence. Il fit disparaître ses lettres d'un geste de baguette et l'invita à entrer.

Tom resta assis un instant, tandis que Dumbledore semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il retourna son attention vers le jeune Serpentard et entama la conversation :

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Tom ? »

* * *

Dumbledore l'avait bel et bien surpris dans son méfait, la nuit dernière. Durant leur entretient, le professeur avait cherché à savoir ce qui se passait. Tom avait fait passer cela pour ce que c'était : une simple histoire de vengeance. Dumbledore avait semblé sceptique durant quelques secondes, mais ça n'avait dû être qu'une impression.

Il avait au final écopé d'une heure de retenue, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle commune. Les bribes de la lettre le hantaient. Qu'étaient cette Orbe et ces expérimentations ? De quel contrôle s'agissait-il ? Qui avait envoyé cela à Dumbledore ? Et surtout, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : quelle était cette histoire d'armée et de nés-moldus ?

Tout cela le tracassa tant qu'il eût un mal fou à s'endormir, le soir venu. Il décortiquait ce qu'il avait lu, tournant ses idées et les mots dans tous les sens, leur priant de lui révéler leur sens.

De quelles différences anatomiques était-il question ? Le plus probable était qu'il s'agît de celles qu'on pourrait retrouver si la théorie du sang-pur était vraie – ce qu'il n'espérait pas. Pourtant, cette lettre semblait insinuer qu'elle l'était, et cela le rendait mal à l'aise.

Tom se retourna dans son lit, se traitant d'idiot. Non, bien sûr, la simple mention de ces potentielles différences ne prouvait pas leur existence.

Mais alors, que faisait Dumbledore avec une personne pareille ? Soutenait-il, secrètement, cette idéologie ?

Et cette armée, qui n'avait « d'autre pouvoir que celui du nombre. » Qu'était-ce donc ? Une armée de moldus ? Contrôlable ? Oui, ça faisait sens. Ça correspondait avec la suite : leurs armes deviennent plus dangereuses, leur récente guerre... Oui, c'était ça. L'auteur de la lettre semblait penser qu'une telle armée n'était pas suffisante, qu'il fallait... utiliser les nés-moldus.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux en particulier ? Étaient-ils plus puissants ? Non, Tom en doutait. Il ne croyait pas que la puissance fût dépendante de la naissance.

Une voix insidieuse dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple croyance. Tom la fit taire et reprit le cheminement de ses pensées.

Quelle pourrait être la raison de n'utiliser que les nés-moldus ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi le premier choix avait été les moldus ?

Des mots lui revinrent, le frappant aussi fort qu'un cognard dans un match de Quidditch.

... _contrôle plus efficace_...

Tout tournait autour de cette notion, n'est-ce pas ? Les moldus étaient plus contrôlables, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Une faible résistance à la magie, peut-être. Les nés-moldus, avec leur sang en partie non-magique, devaient donc être les plus contrôlables des sorciers ?

Oui, c'était une meilleure armée les nés-moldus avaient la magie.

Merlin, qu'avait-il découvert ? Des personnes essayaient-elles vraiment de construire une telle armée ? Pourquoi ? Pour quelle guerre ?

La réponse fut si évidente qu'il se reprocha de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. La guerre était là. Grindelwald était au sommet de sa puissance. Chez les moldus, sur le continent, la tension augmentait de jour en jour. Les violences en Allemagne, l'Italie fasciste, la guerre d'Espagne... Tout cela n'allait pas tarder à exploser dans une nouvelle grande guerre.

Tom comprenait pourquoi ils essayaient de construire une armée de nés-moldus. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas la raison pour laquelle cette armée serait contrôlée – il ne connaissait pas la nature de ce contrôle, mais doutait que celui-ci laissât place à beaucoup de libre arbitre. Il ne savait pas non plus comment cette armée allait être utilisée.

Plus il avançait dans son raisonnement, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien. Aussi décida-t-il de faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude de réaliser en pareille situation : des recherches.

Le lendemain, ses projets furent ralentis par Perseus. Bien sûr, le sang-pur ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel affront et une vengeance s'imposait. Tom tenta de se défendre du mieux qu'il le pût, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de finir avec quelques côtes brisées au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de combat.

Il profita de son bref passage à l'infirmerie pour réfléchir à sa manière de procéder. À l'orphelinat, au lieu de jouer avec les autres enfants immatures, Tom lisait les livres qu'il volait lorsqu'il se baladait à Londres. Il s'instruisait, découvrait les mathématiques, la chimie, la physique, la biologie, mais aussi l'Histoire et la littérature. Il découvrait dans quel monde il vivait, comment il était fait, ainsi que son passé. C'était sûrement l'une des choses les plus importantes : comprendre le passé pour comprendre le présent.

Avec toute cette instruction, il avait appris la méthode scientifique. Se poser une question, construire une hypothèse, faire des prédictions, tester l'hypothèse, échouer, recommencer jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne, mettre à l'épreuve l'hypothèse, conclure sur une théorie... C'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser sa magie si tôt. Il s'était demandé d'où venaient les choses étranges qui se passaient autour de lui, il avait appliqué cette méthode, pour finalement découvrir qu'il avait des sortes de pouvoirs. Et avec la même méthode, il avait testé tout ce qu'il était possible de faire, et comment le faire. Il en était arrivé à certaines conclusions intéressantes : il est impossible de faire apparaître de la nourriture toute métamorphose est temporaire...

Aujourd'hui, il se demandait si la puissance magique était liée à l'origine. Au cours des mois qui suivirent, il se lança dans cette tâche ardue. Construire des hypothèses, des expériences, tout tester, recommencer encore et encore. En parallèle, avec l'aide d'Arthur et Lisa, il cherchait dans la bibliothèque toute mention d'un Orbe. C'était l'une des parties les plus énigmatiques de la lettre, et il désirait ardemment la comprendre.

Sa plus grande inquiétude était que Dumbledore découvre ses recherches. Il avait mis ses amis dans la confidence, et il redoutait que ça n'augmente les chances que tout soit révélé.

Vers la fin de l'année scolaire, Tom paraissait de plus en plus épuisé. Cela faisait des mois qu'il recherchait des informations sur l'Orbe, sans succès. Lisa et Arthur avaient décidé d'arrêter cette activité, préférant se concentrer sur les cours. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs l'une des sources d'épuisement du jeune Serpentard : il rendait toujours des devoirs de qualité, apprenait les leçons avec assiduité et s'avançait même dans certaines matières. Ainsi, il devenait le meilleur élève de sa promotion, et peut-être même était-il meilleur que quelques élèves de deuxième année.

Si cet effort était motivé par sa soif de connaissance, il était indéniable que le harcèlement exercé par Perseus Rowle jouait aussi un rôle là-dedans. Durant toute sa première année, il s'entraîna dans l'art de la défense, s'intéressant à des sorts de plus en plus puissants et à quelques maléfices catégorisés comme noirs. À présent, l'élève de troisième année espaçait ses attaques. Tom sentait qu'au bout de quelques mois, il n'oserait plus s'en prendre à lui.

Au-delà de tout cela, il scrutait avec attention _La Gazette du sorcier_ , mais aussi les journaux moldus. La situation devenait de plus en plus instable et son intuition d'une nouvelle grande guerre était partagée par beaucoup. Il espérait que ça n'éclaterait pas durant l'été, alors qu'il serait à l'orphelinat, un endroit beaucoup moins sûr que Poudlard. Peut-être que l'école permettrait d'accueillir certains élèves du monde moldu pour les garder en sécurité – sûrement pas cet été, mais les suivants, ceux qui s'annonçaient les plus dangereux.

Après les examens de fin d'année, il put relâcher la pression. Les cours étant finis, il consacra les dernières semaines à ses recherches. Il avait beaucoup avancé dans ses expérimentations scientifiques, et ses résultats convergeaient de plus en plus vers une conclusion somme toute rassurante : la puissance magique n'était pas liée à l'origine.

En revanche, il avait découvert quelque chose d'inattendu : la magie n'apparaissait pas par hasard, chez les moldus. Il y avait comme une sorte d'influence de l'hérédité, la même que l'on pouvait retrouver pour la couleur des cheveux ou la forme du nez. Tout fonctionnait comme si certains moldus avaient une moitié de magie, et que l'union de deux moldus de ce type conduisait parfois à la naissance d'un sorcier. Mais il arrivait qu'un enfant ne reçoive pas la moitié de magie d'un des parents, et qu'il reste un simple moldu.

Tout cela n'était qu'une hypothèse. Tom ne savait rien des mécanismes qui régissaient cette mystérieuse hérédité. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps et ce n'était pas sa priorité. Le plus important était fait.

Ne restait plus que l'Orbe. Il avait cherché partout dans des livres recensant mille artefacts magiques de légende, dans les inventions du dernier millénaire, dans les archives de recherches de nombreux inventeurs, dans leurs biographies...

Il avait fini par croire que cet Orbe était une création récente, connue seulement d'un groupe restreint, jusqu'à ce qu'il lise _Les arts de l'esprit_ , un livre de la Réserve qu'il s'était empressé de voler dès lors qu'il avait appris qu'il était possible de fouiller dans les pensées et souvenirs de quelqu'un.

À l'époque, il s'était contenté de lire les chapitres réservés à l'occlumancie et à la legilimancie. Mais d'autres chapitres traitaient également des arts de l'esprit. L'un concernait le sortilège de l'Imperium, un moyen de contrôle efficace catégorisé comme « Sortilège Impardonnable », un autre la douleur, un moyen particulier pour atteindre l'esprit. Le tout premier chapitre parlait de la Pensine, et le tout dernier, des autres magies en rapport avec l'esprit. Un long paragraphe était consacré à la magie vaudou. Ce sujet était très peu connu des sorciers européens, et l'on ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait plus d'un contrôle de l'esprit comme l'Imperium, ou du corps comme la nécromancie.

Et puis, un petit paragraphe, à la fin d'une page, qui contenait la réponse à toutes ses questions :

 _Il existe beaucoup de mythes mettant en scène des potions et artefacts liés à l'esprit, autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Le thème de l'esprit stimulant énormément l'imagination de l'humain, il est très difficile de démêler le vrai du faux. L'on peut citer l'un de ces artefacts, dont de nombreuses légendes lointaines font mention : l'Orbe des dieux. Cet objet serait un puits de connaissance, recelant en lui des savoirs encore inaccessibles pour l'humanité. Il aurait également la capacité de contrôler les masses ses effets sont semblables à l'Imperium, en beaucoup plus puissant, en beaucoup plus permanent, et sur beaucoup plus de monde. Concernant les potions, au-delà de nos simples potions d'aiguise-méninges, il existerait un philtre de Léthé qui..._

Tom aurait pu sauter de joie si ce qu'il venait de découvrir n'était pas aussi inquiétant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il cherchait ! Il avait là la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait. L'armée dont parlait la lettre se basait bel et bien sur le contrôle des nés-moldus, sans aucun libre arbitre – si toutefois l'Orbe des Dieux était bien le bon artefact, ce qui lui paraissait très probable.

Mais alors, si la puissance n'était pas liée à l'origine du sorcier, pourquoi choisir les soldats sur ce seul facteur ? Leur raisonnement était-il biaisé ? Il devait y avoir autre chose. Il avait déjà émis l'hypothèse que les nés-moldus et moldus opposaient moins de résistance au contrôle. Il savait à présent que l'Orbe était la source de ce pouvoir. Pourquoi l'artefact serait-il plus performant avec certains sorciers plutôt que d'autre ?

À la limite, tout cela était secondaire. Des personnes voulaient créer une armée, utiliser des sorciers contre leur volonté. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : ces sorciers, en temps normal, n'auraient jamais combattu. La cause pour laquelle ils devront se battre est opposée à leurs idées.

Et cela, Tom y était fermement opposé. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait en prenant cette résolution, mais il se promit qu'il essaierait d'empêcher ce projet.

Qui savait ce que Dumbledore comptait faire avec ? Il mettrait peut-être en danger le monde sorcier ! Sous ses apparences de sorcier honnête opposé à Grindelwald, peut-être était-il la prochaine menace des sorciers !

* * *

L'été avait été l'un des plus angoissant de toute sa vie. La guerre était proche pour les moldus. Peut-être avait-elle-même déjà commencé. Il espérait chaque jour que le début du conflit attendrait qu'il retourne à Poudlard. Même avec la Manche qui protégeait en partie le royaume, Tom ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

Ce fut un soulagement lorsque vint le premier septembre 1939. Que la guerre éclate, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il était dans le Poudlard Express, en direction de sa maison, un lieu où il serait en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Le lendemain matin, en recevant _La Gazette du sorcier_ , il put découvrir toute l'ironie de la situation. Quelles étaient donc les chances pour que la guerre débute le jour de son retour à Poudlard ?

Tom savait qu'à partir de cet instant, beaucoup de choses seraient différentes. Et il y avait toujours cette histoire d'armée qu'il lui fallait résoudre.

L'année passa dans une ambiance étouffante. La guerre moldue n'avait fait qu'accentuer le conflit sorcier. Les Îles Britanniques étaient cependant plus épargnées que beaucoup de pays européens. Chaque matin, les élèves attendaient les nouvelles avec anxiété.

Tom se concentra principalement sur ses études et sa maîtrise de la magie. Il mettait beaucoup l'accent sur le combat, sachant qu'il lui serait utile de maîtriser ce genre d'aptitudes.

Il essaya à plusieurs reprises d'espionner Dumbledore. Son objectif était de se procurer une missive dans son bureau, se doutant que les correspondances du professeur pouvaient contenir beaucoup d'informations utiles. Malheureusement, sa chance de l'année dernière ne revenait pas. Il lui était pratiquement impossible de pénétrer dans cette pièce de convoitises, et encore plus difficile le vol d'un quelconque objet.

À la fin de l'année, donc, Tom n'avait pratiquement pas avancé à ce niveau. Il avait bien compris depuis quelques mois qu'il lui faudrait trouver d'autres moyens pour accéder à certaines informations essentielles.

Sa deuxième année achevée, il s'était rendu dans le bureau du directeur, dans l'espoir qu'il accède à sa requête. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Londres cet été rester à Poudlard était une option bien plus sûre. Malheureusement, le professeur Dippet refusa et il dut donc regagner l'orphelinat pour l'été.

Durant deux mois, il vécut dans la peur. La situation s'était aggravée sur le continent. La France s'était rendue en juin, et le Royaume-Uni combattait l'ennemi au-dessus de la Manche. Tom ne savait pas qui allait gagner ces combats aériens.

Du côté des sorciers, la situation n'allait pas mieux. Grindelwald n'avait jamais été aussi influent, et beaucoup s'inquiétaient de voir le monde sorcier révélé aux moldus d'un jour à l'autre.

Encore une fois, il ne fut pas directement mis en danger durant cet été, et encore une fois, il apprit en septembre qu'il y avait échappé de peu : des bombardements à Londres avait débuté une ou deux semaines seulement après la rentrée.

Les deux années qui suivirent ne furent pas beaucoup mouvementées. Tom travaillait assidument mais ne progressait pas en ce qui concernait Dumbledore. Il commençait à se faire respecter dans la maison des serpents – notamment grâce à la rumeur selon laquelle il pouvait parler à ces glissants petits animaux. Mais le respect de ses camarades ne valait pas l'amitié qu'il avait lentement tissé avec Arthur et Lisa.

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait durer. La cinquième année vint enfin, l'année de tous les changements. Et cela commençait dès la rentrée.

Il ne vit aucun de ses amis dans le Poudlard Express. Ce n'est qu'au repas qu'il put apercevoir Arthur. Ce dernier avait une mine affreuse, son visage à mi-chemin entre la fatigue et la tristesse. Tom ne put l'approcher de tout le repas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se rendirent aux dortoirs qu'il put l'aborder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rendue aigue par l'angoisse, sans même saluer son ami.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se tourna vers son lit.

« Où est Lisa ? » continua Tom.

Cette fois-ci, Arthur se retourna et l'observa fixement, ses yeux reflétant une douleur intense. Il finit par secouer la tête et plonger dans ses couvertures. Quant à Tom, il avait trop peur d'avoir compris. Était-elle... ?

Personne ne le sut, mais son oreiller fut humide de larmes le lendemain matin. C'était là la première difficulté de l'année. Outre la perte de son amie, une distance commença à s'installer entre lui et Arthur. Cet évènement tragique semblait avoir déchiré leur amitié.

Tom se retrouvait seul, et il n'avait plus que ses séances d'entraînement pour vivre. Il passait tout son temps libre dans la Salle sur Demande, une pièce très pratique qu'il avait découvert totalement par hasard.

Il apprenait jour après jour divers sortilèges d'un niveau très avancé, parfois au-delà de la septième année.

En plus de cela, il avait commencé à s'intéresser à la magie noire. Au départ, seule sa curiosité l'avait motivé. En quoi consistait cette magie ? Pourquoi la qualifiait-on ainsi ? Pourquoi la séparait-on de la magie ordinaire ?

Il avait d'abord pensé que la magie noire requérait le sacrifice d'un peu de sang, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que beaucoup de sortilèges « noirs » ne nécessitaient aucun sacrifice.

Il avait été grandement déçu lorsqu'il avait appris que la distinction était plus éthique que physique. Concrètement, il n'y avait aucune différence entre un sort noir et un autre, hormis qu'un sorcier occidental considérerait l'un trop violent. Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi le sortilège d'amnésie, par exemple, n'était pas considéré comme un Sortilège Impardonnable.

Tout cela n'était donc que moral. Tom s'était beaucoup instruit en philosophie, et ses propres réflexions l'avaient mené à une conclusion somme toute simple : la morale est relative, changeante en fonction des époques, des cultures, des lieux et des individus. Il n'y avait là-dedans rien d'absolu.

Quant à la « vraie » magie noire, celle qui se nourrissait de sacrifice de sang, quelques recherches l'avaient convaincu que, hormis ce sacrifice, elle ne se différenciait en rien de la magie ordinaire.

Auparavant, il s'était tenu éloigné de cet art sombre, pensant qu'il pouvait être dangereux de le pratiquer. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'en était rien – du moins, ce n'était pas plus dangereux que ce qui était enseigné à Poudlard –, ses réticences à pratiquer cette magie avaient disparues. À présent, il incluait des sortilèges considérés comme noirs dans ses entraînements.

* * *

Hormis durant sa première année, jamais il ne s'était perdu à Poudlard. Bien sûr, Tom ne pouvait prétendre connaître la totalité du château. Mais habituellement, il évitait les parties qu'il ne connaissait pas.

En ce jour, le Serpentard n'aurait su dire pourquoi il avait emprunté ce chemin méconnu en sortant de la bibliothèque. Peut-être était-il trop perdu dans ses pensées ? Mais alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas poursuivi son chemin mécaniquement ?

L'occlumancie qu'il avait travaillé ces dernières années s'accompagnait de meilleures capacités mnésiques et cognitives. Sa mémoire aurait donc dû lui permettre de retrouver son chemin. Il n'en fut rien. Aucun souvenir clair ne lui était accessible. Tout se passait comme si... comme si on avait bloqué une partie de sa mémoire. Quelqu'un avait-il introduit son esprit ? Tom pensait qu'il s'en serait rendu compte, mais il pouvait se tromper.

Après quelques pas, il se sentit ridicule de s'affoler alors qu'il s'était simplement perdu. Un rire lui échappa. Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile de retrouver son chemin, n'est-ce pas ? La bibliothèque était au quatrième étage, et il était à peu près certain qu'il n'avait descendu ni monté de marches.

Pourtant, peu à peu, les fenêtres se faisaient plus rares, de même que les torches. L'obscurité gagnait les lieux et, chose la plus surprenante, il n'y avait aucun tableau dans les couloirs. L'impression de se situer dans les étages inférieurs du château le gagnait tout aussi sûrement que la sourde angoisse qu'il peinât à faire taire depuis quelques minutes.

 _De la lumière !_

Soudainement, au fond du couloir qu'il arpentait, une vive lumière était apparue. Il crut être sauvé, accourant vers cette douce flamme de peur qu'elle s'éteigne.

En s'approchant, il distingua plus nettement son origine : un autre couloir, situé à droite. Qu'était-ce donc ?

En s'y engageant, il fut surpris de n'y découvrir qu'une impasse, finie par une surface réfléchissante. Un miroir. La lumière qu'il percevait ne semblait pas avoir de source aucune torche, aucune fenêtre, aucune lampe.

Peut-être la sortie était-elle derrière ce miroir ? Il s'approcha de ce dernier, lentement, plus animé par la curiosité que par l'angoisse, à présent.

La surface, remarquablement propre, était encadrée dans de l'or. De haut en bas, de fines gravures parcouraient le cadre, représentant des figures abstraites que Tom n'aurait su comprendre. Autre détail surprenant : à droite du miroir pouvait-on voir une petite cavité sphérique.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il observa attentivement le lieu et regarda son reflet, sans rien trouver d'autre. Ses sortilèges de révélations ne fonctionnaient pas, même les plus puissants.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le plafond qu'il les vit. D'étranges écritures s'illuminaient. Des runes.

Tom s'empressa de les recopier sur une feuille. Il ne savait pas à quel type de runes il avait affaire les traduire tout de suite était donc impossible. Ça prendrait du temps, et il aurait sûrement besoin de beaucoup de livres.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas plus avancé que cela. Comment faire pour sortir de là ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, le bruit d'une sonnerie lui parvint, et avec, celui des élèves qui sortaient avec excitation de leur salle de cours. Avec soulagement, le Serpentard emprunta une petite série de couloirs – droite, droite, gauche, droite – avant d'arriver derrière une tapisserie. Aucun élève ne le remarqua lorsqu'il en émergea, et il fit mine de continuer son chemin tranquillement. Intérieurement, il se répétait le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour sortir de ce mystérieux couloir. Il comptait bien y revenir pour résoudre cette intrigante énigme.

/

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Tom fit de son mieux pour traduire les runes. Même s'il était très doué dans cette matière, il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé. La tâche était longue et difficile, mais il y parvint tout de même à la toute fin de l'année :

 _Au sommet luisent les lointaines essences_

 _De ce qui peut apporter la mort et la vie._

 _Là, lorsque la lumière de la nuit te sourit,_

 _Que tu te sentiras seul, plein de confiance,_

 _Que tu auras oublié une forme d'existence,_

 _Te reviendra alors la toile de la conscience_

 _Qui, à la lumière de ta curieuse intelligence_

 _Te dévoilera en elle la toute première semence_

 _Que nous tirâmes de la très ancienne science,_

 _Celle qui ne sut éviter le flamboyant silence._

 _._

 _Le prix de la noire magie, tu devras offrir._

 _Face à ton reflet, tu devras réfléchir_

 _Pour apercevoir l'étrange porte qu'on ne peut voir_

 _Que dans un autre monde qui n'existe dans le noir._

 _._

 _Étrange obscurité, oublie un instant tes yeux_

 _Et trouve au travers de l'œuvre de Dédale_

 _La clé que tu poseras au tombeau du mal_

 _Pour au final découvrir le fabuleux lieu_

 _Qui illuminera de la vérité l'Histoire_

 _D'un monde qui finira sans espoir._

Au cours de sa traduction, il avait beaucoup réfléchi aux termes de ce qui s'est peu à peu révélé être une énigme. Elle était difficile, certes, mais pas insurmontable. Une semaine après, il avait déjà compris la première strophe et récupéré un étrange objet quelque part dans le château : une petite sphère de métal, qui tenait dans le creux de sa main, sur laquelle on ne pouvait rien distinguer de plus qu'un simple trou. De là, il était très facile de deviner ce qu'il fallait faire : verser « le prix de la noire magie » et placer la sphère dans la cavité du miroir.

Avec une déroutante facilité, Tom retrouva le fameux couloir où tout cela avait commencé. Le miroir était toujours là. Il appliqua alors les directives de l'énigme... sans qu'il ne se passe rien. La sphère rentrait certes parfaitement dans la cavité mais après cela, plus rien.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs heures de réflexion que la réponse lui vint, après avoir analysé longuement les deux derniers vers de la seconde strophe : « _Pour apercevoir l'étrange porte qu'on ne peut voir_ _/ Que dans un autre monde qui n'existe dans le noir._ »

La solution était retorse, mais Tom avait fini par la trouver. Il accéda ainsi à la partie suivante, une pièce totalement sombre. La porte s'était refermée derrière lui, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette.

Le Serpentard n'aurait su dire combien de temps il avait été enfermé dans cette pièce avant de trouver la sortie. Il avait retrouvé sa baguette tombée au sol, ceinte d'un anneau d'argent. Tous ses efforts pour l'y déloger avaient échoués. Et en partant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la sphère métallique avait disparu de la cavité.

À présent, il était bloqué à ce stade : « _La clé que tu poseras au tombeau du mal_ »

Il ne comprenait pas de quel tombeau il s'agissait. Où pouvait-il se trouver ?

La veille d'Halloween, Tom était affalé sur un large fauteuil de la Salle sur Demande, réfléchissant toujours à cette question. Cela commençait à l'irriter. Il commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il lui manquait une donner. Mais laquelle ?

 _Par Merlin, il me faut ce tombeau !_

Devant lui, à quelques mètres, un grand cube translucide apparût brièvement, avant de s'évanouir, le faisant par ailleurs sursauter.

Était-ce aussi simple que cela ? Une simple demande ?

Tom se leva, excité, et recommença à voix haute :

« Je veux le tombeau. »

Il ne se passa strictement rien. Curieux. Il retenta les termes qui avaient semblés fonctionner :

« Il me faut ce tombeau. »

Il ne se passait toujours rien. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il jure pour que ça marche ?

« Par Merlin, il me faut ce tombeau ! »

Le cube blanc revint, s'attardant quelques instants avant de disparaître de nouveau. Tom nota qu'il avait été beaucoup plus net, cette fois-ci.

« Merlin, tombeau ? »

Cette fois-ci, non seulement le cube apparut de manière permanente, mais de nombreux objets accompagnèrent cette apparition. À la fin, la pièce était semblable à un immense grenier où des générations d'élèves avaient caché leurs secrets et jeté leurs affaires.

Au centre du cube de marbre se dressait une porte en bois avec une poignée en or. Tom l'actionna, se retrouvant face à un sombre escalier menant à un couloir faiblement éclairé. Le Serpentard s'y engagea, découvrant tout au bout une étrange pièce dépourvue de lumière.

Un _lumos_ lui révéla cinq rectangles, en marbre également, au milieu de la salle. Celui au centre se trouvait être le plus grand. Chacun avait une petite sculpture accompagnée d'une relique : un serpent sur lequel pendait un médaillon un blaireau qui entourait une coupe en or et un lion, debout sur les pattes arrière, qui se tenait à la poignée d'une épée incrustée d'un rubis, laquelle était enfoncée dans le marbre.

Sur le tombeau de droite, l'aigle prêt à prendre son envol était sans relique ; on distinguait seulement un arc de cercle sur la pierre. C'était le seul, avec le tombeau du milieu, à ne pas avoir d'artefact. Ce dernier avait pour sculpture un buste de cerf, grand et majestueux. Le Serpentard se sentait mal à l'aise, devant lui. Lorsqu'il fixait ses bois, il lui semblait que quelque chose manquait – sans qu'il ne sache trop quoi.

Tom n'était pas stupide il avait bien reconnu les tombeaux des quatre Fondateurs, et leurs reliques l'épée, la coupe et le médaillon. Seul manquait le diadème. Quant à la tombe au centre, la Salle sur Demande semblait lui indiquer qu'il s'agissait de celui de Merlin. Était-ce le tombeau du mal ?

Mais pourquoi l'enchanteur serait-il associé au mal ?

Tom commençait à être dépassé par toute cette histoire. Il recentra son esprit sur l'énigme. Il lui suffirait juste de déposer « la clé » sur le tombeau, et ce serait fini, n'est-ce pas ?

Presque avec réticence, il sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Il savait quoi en faire. Il s'approcha doucement du buste de cerf, et y plaça son précieux bâton. Sa baguette s'inséra parfaitement dans les bois de la créature.

Tout sembla luire durant quelques instants, puis tout cessa. Seule la fente où devait reposer le diadème continua à luire pendant quelques secondes encore.

Il avait compris le message : il fallait le diadème pour tout activer.

* * *

Un mois lui avait suffit pour sympathiser avec le fantôme d'Helena Serdaigle. Il avait très vite su la toucher avec son intelligence digne de la maison de l'aigle.

Ainsi, la veille des vacances de Noël, il savait où se trouvait le diadème de Serdaigle. Pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité, il ne s'était pas inscrit sur la liste d'élèves qui restaient à Poudlard.

Le trajet jusqu'à Londres lui fut pénible. Le diadème était en Albanie. Il s'était renseigné et le pays était pour l'instant occupée par l'Italie. Cela aurait pu être pire.

Quoi qu'il en fût, que ça ait été l'Italie ou l'Allemagne, Tom pensait pouvoir récupérer le diadème sans problèmes. Malgré la puissance des moldus, sa magie lui permettrait de se dissimuler à leurs yeux. Il ne savait pas encore transplaner, et utiliser un Portoloin le ferait repérer auprès des autorités magiques. La solution qui s'imposait était donc le balai volant.

Le vol dura quatre jours. Contrairement à son intuition, le plus grand risque n'était pas de croiser un avion – il était aisé de les éviter, et les moldus ne le voyaient pas de toute façon. C'était lorsqu'il posait pied à terre qu'il devait faire attention.

Heureusement, il parvint à atteindre la forêt où était caché le diadème sans qu'il ne rencontre d'obstacles. La forêt était calme, et il n'avait vu qu'un seul groupe d'albanais de loin – probablement se cachaient-ils.

Au terme d'une journée de recherche, il parvint à trouver le fameux tronc d'arbre où il récupéra la relique.

Le trajet du retour fut tout aussi calme. Un avion allemand le prit en chasse une fois, mais il parvint à le semer sans trop de difficulté. Les avions moldus n'avaient pas encore atteint la vitesse des balais sorciers.

Durant les quelques jours de vacances qui lui restaient, il avait préféré rester à Londres sans toutefois rentrer à l'orphelinat. La capitale semblait bien amochée, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué durant les étés précédents...

* * *

Voilà. Il y était.

Avec précaution, il posa le diadème sur son emplacement, aux pieds de l'aigle. Puis, ce fut au tour de sa baguette sur les bois du cerf.

L'ensemble de la structure s'illumina pendant quelques instants, l'aveuglant par la même occasion. Une odeur de brûlé atteignit ses narines et la température de la pièce semblait augmenter de seconde en seconde.

Puis, tout cessa.

En rouvrant les yeux, il découvrit avec horreur le morceau fumant qui fut autrefois sa baguette. Brisée en deux, elle était à présent inutilisable.

Tom n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de sa baguette. Le tombeau du centre, supposément celui de Merlin, coulissa en arrière, révélant un nouvel escalier.

Cette fois, celui-ci était éclairé par d'étranges sphères dans les murs. Au fil de sa descente, les parois de pierre laissèrent peu à peu place à une matière blanche, lisse : du métal ? du plastique ? Il n'aurait su le dire, même au toucher.

Il arriva finalement dans un endroit étrange dont il n'aurait su décrire parfaitement l'ambiance.

La salle était circulaire, les murs parés d'or et remplis de gravures. Diverses scènes étaient dépeintes, trop nombreuses pour que Tom les analyse toutes. L'endroit tout entier était surmonté d'un dôme en verre qui amplifiait étrangement la lumière de la lune, de telle sorte que celle-ci suffisait à elle-seule à éclairer la si vaste pièce.

Il se demanda un moment pourquoi cette structure n'était pas visible depuis l'extérieur du château, avant de se rappeler que l'endroit était magique.

Au centre s'élevait sur un mètre un cylindre blanc, de la même matière que les murs des escaliers. Le sol était fait pareillement, et une lumière bleue émanait des interstices entre chaque dalle. Au sommet du cylindre l'on pouvait voir une cavité sphérique. De l'autre côté de cet intrigant objet, à l'opposé d'où il se trouvait, le mur laissait place à une autre entrée, sombre et froide.

Tom s'avança prudemment, perdu et curieux, se demandant s'il devait continuer son chemin dans cette direction.

Soudainement, des rayons lumineux émergèrent du sommet du cylindre, formant au bout de quelques secondes une brillante silhouette dorée. Sur le moment, Tom l'aurait qualifié de fantôme, mais il savait que c'était bien plus que cela. C'était une forme humaine, grande d'au moins deux mètres, mais cependant trop petite pour atteindre le haut de la salle.

C'était un homme, flottant à quelques dizaines de centimètres du cylindre. Il portait une longue tunique semblable à celles de la Grèce antique. Son visage était beau, presque surnaturel. Il portait un casque de guerre de l'époque, cachant ainsi ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et semblaient l'observer sans bouger.

Soudain, il s'anima, le faisant sursauter.

« Te voilà enfin, Tom, dit-il d'une voix résonnante, étrange et mystérieuse. Je t'attendais. »

Ledit Tom fronça les sourcils.

« Comment savez-vous...

— Je sais sait tout de ce qui se passe dans ce château, et même au-delà » lui sourit aimablement l'apparition.

À mesure qu'il parlait, l'image qui le représentait grésillait. En y regardant de plus près, il pouvait voir ce qui s'apparentait à des... des sortes de petits carrés.

« Qui... qu'êtes-vous ? Un dieu ? » balbutia Tom.

Un soupir échappa à l'apparition.

« En quelque sorte, oui. Beaucoup m'ont décrit de cette manière, expliqua-t-il. J'ai porté plusieurs noms durant mon existence : Prométhée, Loki... Les hommes ont, je le crains, oublié ce que j'étais de mon vivant.

— Prométhée ? Loki ? hoqueta Tom. Le Titan qui a créé les humains ? Le dieu nordique de la discorde ?

— Il est vrai que j'ai contribué à la création de votre espèce, rit le dieu. Mais oublie un instant tous ces mythes ce ne sont que des fabulations inventées par tes ancêtres car il ne comprenait pas ma vraie nature. Toi, tu peux éviter cette erreur.

— Et quelle est votre vraie nature ? »

Le _dieu_ l'observa avec satisfaction, presque avec fierté.

« Aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'une conscience enfermée dans ce lieu. Du temps où j'avais un corps, moi et les autres membres de mon espèce formions une puissante civilisation – certains humains nous appellent les Précurseurs, ou _Ceux qui étaient là avant_. Nous savions presque tout, nos technologies étaient si évoluées que nous pouvions accomplir le moindre de nos désirs. À la fin, nos calculs étaient si puissants que nous avions pu prédire les avenirs les plus probables. »

Autour de lui se dessinaient des temples majestueux, des tours si grandes qu'elles touchaient le ciel, une ville aux toits verdoyants... Tom aurait presque pu la comparer à un paradis.

« Cependant, notre espèce était peu nombreuse. La population ne cessait de décroître. Bientôt, nous n'allions plus pouvoir accomplir toutes les tâches qu'il y avait à faire, et même nos robots les plus performants ne suffiraient pas.

» Alors, nous avons modifié la constitution d'un primate pour en faire deux nouvelles espèces, l'une pour l'intelligence et la survie, l'autre pour la puissance et le combat l'homme pour travailler, et l'homme pour se battre. Au tout début, vous étiez dociles, et ce grâce à notre technologie. Nous vous avions configuré pour que vous obéissiez à ce que vous appelez aujourd'hui les Pommes d'Éden – ou les Orbes des Dieux. »

Tout autour d'eux dans la pièce, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, une chaîne d'hommes avançait mécaniquement, tous placés sous les rayons d'un objet sphérique.

 _Des esclaves_ , pensa Tom.

« Des hybrides entre notre espèce et la vôtre ne tardèrent pas à naître, en partie pour préserver notre code génétique. »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et le Précurseur lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'était la génétique. Tom fut surpris de découvrir qu'il avait déjà découvert quelques principes de base.

« Ces hybrides, reprit le dieu, étaient beaucoup plus résistants au pouvoir des Pommes. Très vite, ils se révoltèrent contre nous. Vous étiez nombreux, nous étions puissants. La guerre fut... terrible.

» Et pendant que nous combattions, personne ne remarquait la catastrophe qui se profilait. Certains d'entre nous tentèrent bien de nous sauver, moi compris, mais ce fut en vain. La nature balaya notre civilisation par les flammes sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire. »

Des images défilèrent : des villes rasées d'un seul coup par des explosions... la terre qui s'ouvre en deux, le feu qui détruit tout...

« À la fin, notre espèce et la vôtre n'étions plus qu'une poignée. Ensemble, nous avons tout fait pour reconstruire la civilisation, transmettre les savoirs aux générations futures. Mais nos corps, bien que plus perfectionnés que les vôtres, n'étaient pas éternels et nous finîmes par disparaître. Et malgré nos enseignements, votre espèce ne fut que l'ombre de ce qu'avait été la nôtre durant près de soixante-quinze millénaires.

» Peu avant ma mort, j'ai transféré ma conscience en ce lieu. Cet endroit était l'une des tentatives pour nous sauver de la catastrophe. J'ai depuis œuvré pour aider l'humanité. Je ne vous ai pas offert le feu, mais j'ai apporté de nombreuses connaissances et conseillé nombre de vos dirigeants. Mais surtout, j'ai aidé à façonner le monde magique.

» Notre technologie avait été laissée à l'abandon, à notre mort. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste que quelques fragments intacts que se chamaillent certains d'entre vous. Mais la plus grande partie de notre invention est devenue sauvage. Elle a évolué, s'est adaptée, s'est complexifié, et ce à un tel niveau que même le plus brillant esprit de notre espèce n'aurait su la comprendre. Et quelques descendants des premiers hybrides se sont découvert la capacité de la contrôler, cette technologie devenue magie. Ainsi les sorciers sont-ils nés.

» Au départ, je ne comprenais rien à ce changement. Je n'y comprends toujours rien, d'ailleurs. Cette chose était devenue un mystère et porte bien mieux le nom de magie que celui de technologie. En voyant que quelques hybrides parvenaient à la contrôler, je me suis incarné dans un corps.

» C'est une chose qui arrive très rarement, tant le processus est hasardeux et complexe. Mon dernier corps repose juste ici, d'ailleurs. »

Tom, déjà ahuri par toutes ces révélations, eut l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir un coup.

« Vous êtes... Merlin ?

— Entre autres, acquiesça le Précurseur. Les hybrides étaient déjà très puissants avec leur contrôle de la magie. Mais moi, qui était purement Isu – c'est ainsi que se nomme notre espèce – avais un pouvoir bien plus grand que celui des simples sorciers. Je vous ai alors aidé à vous faire approcher un peu plus de ce que nous étions.

» Les fondateurs de cette école, avec mon aide, réussirent même à recréer une Pomme. Bien moins puissante que les nôtres, certes, mais c'était déjà une avancée considérable. La sphère que tu as placé sur le miroir était leur tout premier prototype. Mais il en existe d'autres.

» Si je te parle de tout cela, Tom, c'est car l'histoire est en train de se répéter. Une guerre se prépare. Une guerre qui risque de profondément blesser l'humanité pour des siècles. En comparaison, la guerre que se disputent actuellement les moldus paraîtra douce. Et de nouveau, la catastrophe qui a fini de détruire notre espèce se reproduira, menaçant l'Humanité de l'extinction.

» Je ne sais pas quand exactement tout cela va se produire. Mes calculs sont faibles, et ne me donnent accès qu'à un nombre limité de futurs. Il y a beaucoup trop de variables. Mais je sais qui risque de déclencher cette guerre. Et toi, tu peux l'en empêcher. Je t'ai amené ici dans ce but. »

Tom ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis répéta ce geste un certain nombre de fois avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

« Tout... tout ce que vous dites..., bafouilla-t-il. Ça n'a... aucun sens. Pourquoi je... »

Il inspira longuement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'avenir même de l'humanité dépendrait de moi ?

— Le sort de ton espèce ne dépend pas de toi, corrigea l'Isu. Beaucoup trop de facteurs peuvent interférer. Simplement, si certains éléments entraient en ta possession, tu aurais la possibilité d'empêcher que tout cela ne survienne.

— Quels éléments ? » demanda Tom, sa curiosité finissant par l'emporter.

Le Précurseur sourit, satisfait.

« Dumbledore, en premier lieu, fait partie d'une organisation secrète dont le but est l'ordre et la stabilité. Mais son objectif personnel est de révéler l'existence des sorciers au monde moldu, et d'asservir ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs.

— Grindelwald, vous voulez dire ?

— Grindelwald n'est qu'un homme désespéré. Il est conscient qu'une guerre bien pire risque d'arriver – c'est d'ailleurs ce qui le motive dans sa démarche. Il cherche la paix. Ça ne fonctionnera hélas jamais, j'en ai bien peur. Il travaillait au départ avec Dumbledore, avant de se rendre compte de ses méthodes.

» Dumbledore se fiche bien de la guerre il ne veut que le pouvoir. Il a les moyens pour y arriver. Le dernier prototype de la Pomme créé par les fondateurs de Poudlard est en sa possession, ainsi que quelques fragments d'Éden. Il a compris le pouvoir de cet artefact. Il a saisi que les plus résistants sont ceux au sang pur, sans comprendre que leur immunité provient de leur haute concentration en gènes de la Première civilisation.

» Mais surtout, il est sur le point de mettre la main sur une _véritable_ Pomme d'Éden. Elle est ici, dans cette salle, et Dumbledore le sait. Cet endroit est peut-être l'un des plus sûrs du château, peut-être même de Grande-Bretagne. Mais il parviendra tôt ou tard à pénétrer ce lieu. Si je te confie la Pomme, Dumbledore a moins de chances de la retrouver. »

Le cylindre d'où provenait la projection du Précurseur se mit à luire. Au centre, sur la cavité, apparu un objet lumineux... une sphère dorée... la Pomme.

« Je te conseille de ne pas te contenter de la cacher. Détruis-là, si tu le peux. _Détruis tout ce qui donne du pouvoir à Dumbledore._ »

Tom observa cet étrange objet, si petit et si important. Combien de personnes l'avaient désiré ? Lui pouvait s'en saisir, mais ne ressentait aucun besoin de l'utiliser.

« Quelqu'un a déjà essayé de s'emparer de la Pomme, n'est-ce pas ? fit Tom, soudain frappé par la compréhension. La coupe, le médaillon, l'épée...

— En effet, répondit le Précurseur. Cela date de quelques siècles. Les reliques des fondateurs restent là jusqu'à l'ouverture du lieu. Lorsque tu sortiras d'ici, l'épée aura retrouvé sa juste place, la coupe et le médaillon auront retrouvé le descendant de leur dernier propriétaire... et le diadème restera. Il t'appartient.

— Le médaillon aussi, répliqua Tom.

— Et pourquoi cela ? fit le Précurseur, d'une voix curieuse.

— Je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. » affirma-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Cette vérité n'avait pas été difficile à découvrir. Il ne s'était pas spécialement senti exceptionnel lorsqu'il l'avait appris, mais il ressentait aujourd'hui le besoin de revendiquer cet artefact.

« Cela ne fait pas de toi le propriétaire du médaillon, répondit l'Isu. Mais cela me permet d'aborder le dernier point de notre rencontre. Si tu ne parviens pas à éviter la guerre, il te restera toujours une porte de sortie. Il te suffira de revenir à Poudlard, et trouver ce qu'a construit ton ancêtre. Cela te mènera en un autre lieu, éloigné de notre monde. Ce sera périlleux, et ta fuite ne sera pas sans conséquences. Il vaudrait mieux que les secrets de Salazar restent oubliés à jamais. »

Et brusquement, la projection de l'Isu disparut. Ne resta que la Pomme sur le socle.

Encore perdu par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, Tom s'en empara.

Que faire, à présent ? Retourner sur ses pas, ou emprunter l'autre entrée ?

Il se décida pour cette deuxième option. Il dut ainsi marcher durant de longues minutes au travers d'un couloir sombre et humide. Le passage devenait de plus en plus étroit, devenant une pente par endroits.

Finalement, il déboucha sur un étrange lieu. L'immense statue de Salazar Serpentard lui donna une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

La Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Les mois se succédèrent et Tom eut l'étrange impression de vivre dans un rêve. Toute cette histoire le dépassait... mais il était résolu à appliquer ce que lui avait dit le Précurseur.

Une phrase lui revenait souvent en mémoire, le perturbant durant de longues nuits.

 _Détruis tout ce qui donne du pouvoir à Dumbledore._

Une idée avait germé dans son esprit.

 _Les nés-moldus sont une source de pouvoir pour Dumbledore._

Une idée qu'il s'était empressé de refouler.

Pire que tout, Tom devint paranoïaque. Qu'adviendrait-il s'il mourait ? Ses secrets seraient emportés dans la tombe, et le monde tomberait en ruines. Il lui fallait rester vivant, peu importe quel serait le prix.

Le Serpentard était de plus en plus perturbé. Il accentua ses séances d'entraînement, mettant l'accent sur la pratique de la magie noire – la vraie, celle qui exigeait un sacrifice de sang.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il avait perdu le contrôle avec cette magie. Elle avait une influence sur sa psyché qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Ses idées devinrent de plus en plus noires et Tom sombra, inéluctablement.

Dès le milieu de l'année, il libéra le Basilic de la Chambre sur les nés-moldus. Son véritable objectif – détruire les sources de pouvoir de Dumbledore – se mêlait à l'idéologie fallacieuse de la supériorité du sang.

À la fin de l'année, son premier Horcruxe, un journal, était créé. Il se transforma peu à peu en Voldemort, à mesure qu'il se séparait des morceaux de son âme.

En un sens, il réussit : il retarda de plusieurs années les projets de Dumbledore. Par ailleurs, son journal joua un rôle crucial pour l'avenir.

Mais il n'empêcha pas Dumbledore, lors de son retour pour sa propre guerre, de lui dérober l'Orbe.

Au final, les plans de celui qu'on nommait le dieu de la discorde fonctionnaient à merveille. Pour l'instant.

* * *

 **Résumé (C18) :** Tom Jedusor n'a pas encore l'âme d'un mage noir lorsqu'il arrive à Poudlard. Un jour, alors qu'il est convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il découvre une lettre de ce dernier, qui mentionne une armée de nés-moldus et une mystérieuse Pomme d'Éden. Au fil des ans, il tente de résoudre ce mystère en même temps qu'il vit dans la peur de la guerre moldue lorsqu'il doit rentrer à l'orphelinat. En cinquième année, il découvre une énigme qui l'amène à récupérer le diadème de Serdaigle pour pénétrer une étrange salle. Là, il rencontre un Isu (que les hommes ont connu sous le nom de Prométhée, Loki et Merlin), l'espèce intelligente qui vivait sur Terre avant les humains, et qui a créé ces derniers. Il lui apprend les plans de Dumbledore : se servir de la technologie Isu – Pomme d'Éden – et construire une armée de nés-moldus (aisément manipulables par la Pomme) pour la plus horrible guerre de toute l'Histoire de l'Humanité. L'Isu lui confie donc la Pomme d'Éden, car Dumbledore est sur le point de la trouver. Tom va essayer d'empêcher Dumbledore de nuire en détruisant ses armes : les nés-moldus. Il se lancera dans la création d'Horcruxes pour préserver cet affreux secret et sera peu à peu corrompu par la magie noire, oubliant son objectif principal. Conformément aux plans de l'Isu.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre !_

 _J'espère que cette petite nouveauté vous a plu !_

 _Vous l'avez peut-être deviné, mais le titre contient la date du personnage qu'on suit. Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé « L'ennemi véritable, 1976 ». Alors, qui ce sera, à votre avis ?_

 _Il sera publié avant la fin du mois. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	19. L'ennemi véritable, 1976

_Salut !_

 _Voici le chapitre 19, second de cette troisième partie !_

 _Je n'ai vu personne deviner le personnage de ce chapitre – ce n'était pas évident, je vous l'accorde ! Il est assez court, même pas 4000 mots. Je ne fais ici que clarifier des évènements qu'on avait déjà pu deviner auparavant, et mets en place certaines choses pour le chapitre suivant, et à plus long terme pour la dernière partie de cette histoire._

 _Ce n'est pas le chapitre dont je suis le plus fier, mais je pense honnêtement qu'il est bon pour son rôle dans l'intrigue._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long, et le chapitre 21 sera énorme. Je viens de passer la soirée à mettre au propre le scénario, trois pages manuscrites ! Ce sera le dernier de l'année, on retrouvera donc dès janvier Harry et Hermione (enfin ! moi aussi je n'attends que ça !)._

 _Au passage, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

 _Avant d'attaquer ce chapitre, j'aimerais parler du film_ Les Crimes de Grindelwald _, et de son influence sur cette histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura aucun gros spoil – mais dans le doute, sautez ce paragraphe si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu ! J'ai trouvé le film globalement bon, même s'il avait quelques points négatifs. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le personnage de Grindelwald. Comme vous avez pu le constater, son idéologie est de plus en plus présente dans cette fanfic. Et j'ai été assez heureux lorsqu'il a indiqué qui était le véritable ennemi (mouahaha !) en montrant des images de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Ça fait un peu écho à ce que je développe ici. Cependant, il y a quelques différences entre le Grindelwald canon et celui que j'imagine. Donc tenez-en vous à l'idéologie que je développe dans Jeu de Magie (chapitre 10, 18 et 19). La suite de l'histoire que j'avais prévu ne changera donc pas, je ne réviserai rien en prenant en compte ce que j'ai appris dans ce film._

 _Bien, voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Réponse aux anonymes** **:**

 **Shishisama76 :** Bien tenté ! Mais ce n'est pas (encore) elle ! Mais sinon, tu as quasiment trouvé ses motivations ^^

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 28 novembre 2018

 **Corrigé** **Subit le :** dimanche 18 novembre 2018

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie III

 **Chapitre 19 : L'ennemi véritable, 1976**

* * *

Peter était très sûrement le moins doué des quatre Maraudeurs. Oh bien sûr, il surpassait tout de même beaucoup d'élèves de sa promotion. Au début de l'année, certes avec un mois de retard par rapport à ses amis, il avait réussi sa transformation en rat, surpassant avec cette prouesse énormément d'élèves de Poudlard, sixième et septième années inclus. Les BUSEs s'annonçaient quant à elle excellentes – du moins pour les épreuves écrites. Il apprenait avec acharnement chacun de ses cours, et les maîtrisait peut-être même mieux que Rémus.

Cependant, hormis pour la métamorphose, ses capacités magiques semblaient assez restreintes – malgré ses efforts ! Il se débrouillait moyennement en potions, et cela empirait considérablement avec les sortilèges et la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Il avait fini par s'y habituer, et savait que la réussite de ses examens serait aisée – après tout, seul deux épreuves sur une douzaine lui étaient relativement inaccessibles, bien qu'il s'agît des épreuves les plus importantes pour la plupart des métiers.

Mais peu importait : il ne comptait pas devenir Auror ou médicomage. Au cours de ses années à Poudlard, il avait développé une véritable passion pour l'Histoire. Non pas le soporifique cours de Binns et son programme restreint d'Histoire de la magie. Lui s'intéressait à la véritable Histoire, qu'elle soit magique ou moldue.

Prises séparément, l'Histoire magique et l'Histoire moldue étaient déjà passionnantes. Mais réunies, Peter découvrait de véritables merveilles. Il étudiait avec fascination comment chaque monde influençait l'autre, découvrant que les sorciers n'étaient pas si bien cachés qu'on voudrait le croire.

Toutes ses connaissances provenaient quasi exclusivement de la Réserve – très peu étaient disponibles à la bibliothèque – et de livres moldus qu'il commandait par hibou.

Alors que celui qu'on surnommait Voldemort prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir, Peter s'était intéressé au dernier « mage noir » en date – pour l'historien qu'il était, ce terme sonnait affreusement barbare. La guerre de Grindelwald mêlée à la Seconde Guerre mondiale s'était révélée être d'une complexité fascinante. À tel point que les termes déjà flous de bien et de mal avaient quasiment disparus de son esprit. Il ne voyait plus le camp du bien du mal s'affronter, mais seulement deux visions du monde se battre. Chez les moldus, c'était moins subtil, bien sûr – d'autant plus avec un personnage aussi haineux qu'Hitler à la tête d'une des alliances. Mais cette dernière n'était pas toute noire, et l'autre camp n'était pas tout blanc non plus. L'illustration le plus frappante avait été l'utilisation des armes nucléaires contre le Japon.

Du côté des sorciers, Peter avait très vite considéré les idées de Grindelwald avec intérêt. Son argumentaire était simple. Les moldus sont de plus en plus puissants, là où les sorciers stagnent. La société magique ne restera pas éternellement cachée et arrivera bien un moment où la magie ne pourra plus rien faire pour assurer l'ignorance des moldus.

La révélation d'un monde sorcier aux non-magiques n'allait certainement pas susciter la tolérance. Découvrir que des humains avaient un pouvoir qu'ils ne possédaient pas allait au mieux faire naître la jalousie, au pire attiser le dégoût pour une pratique qu'une forte culture religieuse associait au mal et au maître des enfers. Quant aux dirigeants, là non plus, ils ne risqueraient pas d'être très ouverts d'esprit quant au fait qu'une partie du monde avait été en dehors de leur contrôle durant tant de siècles. Les quelques curieux, émerveillés et scientifiques qui n'accueilleraient pas la magie avec hostilité seraient trop peu nombreux pour empêcher la guerre.

Une guerre que les sorciers étaient certains de perdre. La magie ne pouvait plus rien contre la technologie des moldus. La Seconde Guerre mondiale avait été le point de non-retour, là où la puissance moldue devenait trop forte pour laisser un quelconque espoir aux sorciers de gagner cet inévitable conflit. Avec le temps, Peter avait adhéré avec ferveur à ces idées. Il ne le montrait pas, bien sûr, car tout cela était mal vu. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne guidait pas ses actions : il n'y avait plus rien à faire, l'anéantissement des sorciers étant inévitable.

Peter ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer mourir avant d'assister à cet évènement.

* * *

À la fin de la septième année, après les ASPICs, Lily et les Maraudeurs avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Lily et James se tenaient la main, en couple depuis quelques mois déjà, Sirius et Rémus à leurs côtés, et lui en retrait, observant avec attention toutes les babioles en argent qui ornementaient la pièce. Les autres fixaient encore avec incrédulité le professeur Dumbledore. Le passionné d'Histoire était le seul qui semblait ne pas prêter attention à la situation.

Le directeur n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins :

« Voulez-vous rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

Avant cela, l'Ordre n'était qu'une légende. Cependant, personne ne fut surpris d'apprendre son existence. Que le professeur leur propose, à eux, tous juste sortis de Poudlard, de rejoindre cette organisation restait le plus étonnant.

Passé le moment de flottement, James s'empressa d'accepter, vite suivi de Sirius et Lily. Rémus hésita encore une ou deux secondes avant de les suivre. Quant à Peter, il prit son temps. Le Gryffondor détourna son regard du musée qu'était ce bureau vers les regards appréhensifs de ses camarades.

« J'accepte. » dit-il simplement, sans paraître préoccupé.

En réalité, il bouillonnait intérieurement, ayant peur et voulant fuir. N'étant pas fait pour le combat, jamais il ne leur serait utile. Son ventre lui faisait horriblement mal. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû accepter ces bonbons au citron, comme ses camarades.

Peter n'écouta rien du reste de la rencontre, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque vint le moment pour eux de s'en aller, le professeur ajouta :

« Monsieur Pettigrow, mademoiselle Evans, restez un instant je vous prie. »

Les Maraudeurs s'entreregardèrent une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules. James, Sirius et Rémus s'en allèrent, laissant leurs camarades seuls face à Dumbledore.

« Monsieur Pettigrow, j'aimerais vous proposer un rôle particulier au sein de notre ordre. Vous n'êtes certes pas le plus doué de vos camarades, mais votre utilité peut se trouver ailleurs. »

L'Animagus écouta avec plus d'attention, intrigué.

« Notre organisation est très fournie en combattants – doués, en plus de cela. Cependant, nous manquons cruellement de sources d'informations.

Peter comprit immédiatement : « Vous voulez que je serve d'espion. »

Le directeur hocha gravement la tête.

« Pensez-vous, monsieur Pettigrow, déjà posséder quelques aptitudes pour l'espionnage ? »

 _Queudver_ , pensa-t-il. Peter n'hésita pas longtemps avant de révéler ce pouvoir à Dumbledore, trop désireux de montrer son utilité et de faire ses preuves. On lui offrait la possibilité d'avoir de l'importance, de jouer un rôle primordial : il lui fallait la saisir ! L'Animagus expliqua donc au directeur ce dont il était capable, avant de lui en faire la démonstration. Cependant, il ne révéla rien de ses sorties nocturnes avec Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue.

« Intéressant..., souffla Dumbledore, véritablement impressionné. Malheureusement, je doute que cela suffise à faire de vous un espion de qualité. L'apprentissage est long, et nous avons besoin de vos services le plus tôt possible. Pensez-vous réellement pouvoir le faire ?

— Oui ! se défendit Peter, sans même réfléchir réellement à la question. J'apprends vite, je ne vous décevrai pas.

— Je n'en doute pas, sourit Dumbledore. Cependant, il existe pour vous un moyen de servir l'Ordre plus efficacement. Un sortilège... qui exige cependant un sacrifice. »

Voyant que Peter l'écoutait avidement, le directeur continua :

« Il s'agit pour celui qui reçoit le sortilège de se soumettre à la volonté du lanceur. Vous abandonnerez une partie de votre libre arbitre, et certains de vos actes seront guidés. Ce que vous entreprendrez sera plus aisé. Demandez à Lily ici présente elle est soumise à ce sortilège depuis quelques temps déjà et sert notre cause bien plus efficacement que nombre des membres de l'Ordre.

— Ce n'est pas contraignant, Peter, lui sourit-elle. Tout est plus simple, mais rien ne change. »

Il détourna le regard, manquant la lueur de désespoir dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille. Une vive douleur le prenait au ventre, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Plus jamais il ne toucherait à ces bonbons au citron.

L'appréhension et le désir ardant d'être important précipitèrent sa réponse, et ce sans qu'il n'eût une seule pensée pour son libre arbitre.

« J'accepte. » répéta-t-il.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du directeur. Il sortit une baguette au bois clair et la pointa en sa direction. Une lueur éclaira un instant la pièce, et le premier ordre fut donné :

« Tu rejoindras Voldemort et prendras sa marque. »

Ainsi le piège se referma-t-il sur le rat.

* * *

Voilà plusieurs mois que Peter avait été asservi à la volonté de Dumbledore. Ayant réussi sa mission d'infiltrer les Mangemorts, il servait à présent d'espion pour les deux camps. Mais seul Dumbledore était gagnant.

Voldemort ne s'était douté de rien. Le sortilège modifiait même sa psyché, de telle sorte qu'aux yeux d'un legilimens, son esprit paraissait celui d'un traître.

Il avait cependant quelques sursauts de lucidité. Durant ces moments-là, vagues, d'à peine quelques secondes, l'espion découvrait toute l'horreur de sa situation et la principale pensée qui hantait sa tête était alors le suicide. Seulement, ces instants où il récupérait partiellement sa volonté n'étaient pas passés inaperçus aux yeux d'une certaine personne...

À peine quelques semaines plus tard, à la sortie d'une réunion de Mangemorts avec Voldemort, il fut agrippé par le bras avant d'être entraîné dans un transplanage. Ses pieds à terre, Peter n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut assommé d'un _stupéfix_ en pleine tête.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'espion put voir distinctement le masque d'un Mangemort penché au-dessus de lui. Il sursauta, essaya de bouger, et se rendit vite compte qu'il était attaché.

Pire que tout : il n'avait plus son masque, et son identité n'était plus secrète.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lança-t-il avec hargne à son assaillant.

Lequel ne lui répondit pas. Peter remarqua qu'il agitait sa baguette en sa direction, lançant divers sortilèges. La panique le gagna et il tenta de se métamorphoser en rat... sans succès. L'autre Mangemort devait avoir pris des précautions contre cela.

La fatigue le gagna peu à peu. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus confuses. Quelque chose de profondément enfouit en lui remontait à la surface. Des informations... pour Dumbledore... pour Voldemort... dans quel camp était-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Où étaient ses amis ? Lily...

Soudain, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration suite au choc, et sa respiration devint erratique à mesure que la clarté envahissait son esprit. Il s'était fait piéger par Dumbledore ! Et depuis... depuis... Alors qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait, les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

À cet instant précis, tout son être pouvait se résumer à la volonté de mourir.

« Linys ! lança la voix de son assaillant. Apporte le veritaserum ! »

Il sembla au son de sa voix qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une assaillante. Une femme Mangemort ? Ça ne pouvait qu'être...

Un elfe de maison apparut, une petite fiole dans la main qu'il donna à la femme. Peter avala difficilement sa salive. La Mangemort lui fit ingurgiter la potion de force, ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile au vu de son état de fatigue. La brume du sérum apaisa son esprit, l'empêchant de mentir.

« Quel est ton nom ? fut la première question.

— Peter Pettigrow.

— Qui t'a lancé ce sortilège de contrôle ?

— Albus Dumbledore.

— Cela nécessite l'accord de la victime. Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

— Dumbledore m'a proposé d'être un espion pour l'Ordre – ma seule façon de lui être utile. Il a dit que je réussirais mieux avec ce sortilège, et j'ai accepté.

— Tu ne partages donc pas les idéaux de Voldemort ? »

Les effets de la potion commençaient à disparaître. Peter tressaillit. Il était démasqué. Elle allait tout révéler à son maître, et il serait tué. En un sens, cela constituait un soulagement.

« Non, je ne partage pas ses idées. »

La Mangemort resta un instant immobile, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Finalement, elle retira son masque, découvrant un joli visage entouré de cheveux bouclés et noirs, la même couleur que ses yeux.

Son identité ne fut pas une surprise.

« Bellatrix Lestrange. » grogna Peter, qui se réveillait de l'apathie dans laquelle l'avait plongé la potion.

Elle grimaça à la mention de son nom.

« Ici, c'est Black. » indiqua la Mangemort.

Peter jeta un œil à la pièce richement décorée dans laquelle il se trouvait pour faire disparaître son anxiété.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

— La Citadelle des Obsidiennes. Cette demeure appartenait à mon père. »

Elle fut silencieuse durant quelques secondes, puis reprit :

« Écoute-moi, Pettigrow. Nous avons le même ennemi – les mêmes ennemis. Je peux t'aider, t'apprendre l'occlumancie pour résister au sortilège de Dumbledore. Nous pouvons nous associer et changer le cours de cette guerre ! »

Peter fut surpris et resta sceptique un instant.

« Pourquoi trahirais-tu Voldemort ? interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

— Mon père était l'un des seuls à vouloir une approche rationnelle de la guerre. Il a été tué par Dumbledore. **(I)** J'ai rejoint Voldemort pour me venger, mais ce fut une erreur. Ce ne sont pas les deux seules options possibles, dans ce conflit ! Il faut les combattre tous les deux, et tu peux m'aider ! »

Cela avait été difficile de le convaincre, mais il avait finalement accepté. Peter passait ainsi de plus en plus de temps à la Citadelle avec Bellatrix, apprenant chaque jour à résister au contrôle de Dumbledore. Mais cela restait seulement aisé dans la demeure, car les protections dégradaient le lien avec le directeur de Poudlard.

L'occlumancie lui servait également à jouer son rôle face à Voldemort. Sans le sortilège de contrôle, ça devenait plus difficile. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de retomber dans cette facilité. D'autant plus que son libre arbitre fraîchement retrouvé lui permettait d'exploiter cette importante place d'espion qu'il occupait. Cela lui permettait de contrôler les informations qui circulaient d'un camp à l'autre, et il avait été soufflé de découvrir à quel point il pouvait influencer le cours de la guerre.

Par ailleurs, Peter s'était lié d'amitié avec Bellatrix, et il s'agissait d'une amitié tellement plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avait pu avoir jusque-là. Elle s'était construite dans la douleur, la peine et la vengeance, et cela avait contribué à tisser un lien très fort entre eux.

Ils étaient si proches que les elfes de maison de la Citadelle des Obsidiennes le considéraient comme leur maître.

Aussi, ils discutaient régulièrement de sujets éloignés de la guerre, lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Bellatrix avait ainsi découvert sa passion pour l'Histoire. Si elle avait au départ vivement rejeté ses idées sur Grindelwald, elle s'était peu à peu, à force d'arguments, rangée de son avis.

À force d'influencer la guerre à eux seuls, ils avaient été repérés par un groupe de sorciers qui faisait office, en quelque sorte, de troisième camp, et qu'on nommait la Confrérie des Assassins. C'était une organisation secrète qui luttait contre les Mangemort et l'Ordre du Phenix – plus globalement, l'Ordre des Templiers une autre organisation secrète qui dirigeait la société sorcière, dont faisait partie Dumbledore.

Peter et Bellatrix avaient été très surpris d'apprendre l'existence de ces organisations. Ils avaient accepté de rejoindre les Assassins, et s'étaient renseignés par eux-mêmes l'objectif des Templiers.

L'ordre et la stabilité étaient leurs mots d'ordre. Mais un espionnage plus rigoureux leur permit d'apprendre que, parmi les dirigeants de cet Ordre, certains prévoyaient de révéler le monde sorcier aux moldus, et de gagner la guerre qui suivra.

Peter et Bellatrix les avaient immédiatement qualifiés de fous. Cette entreprise aurait été louable si elle avait eu lieu un siècle ou deux auparavant. Mais il était à présent trop tard, et espérer vaincre les moldus semblait vain. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de retarder l'anéantissement des sorciers. Mais ces Templiers ne faisaient que l'accélérer, et ils ne possédaient aucun pouvoir qui eût permit de l'en empêcher. Il s'agissait d'une organisation mondiale surpuissante, et jamais ils ne pourraient la vaincre. Certains membres des Assassins les avaient comparés à l'Hydre de Lerne : « Coupez une tête et il en repoussera deux. »

Heureusement, durant une bataille, le chef des Assassins, Emilio Hickey, avait réussi à voler l'artefact qui servait les plans de Dumbledore, retardant peut-être de quelques années le projet des Templiers.

Cependant, la menace n'était pas écartée, et cela les avait forcés à réfléchir à un plan. Lorsqu'éclaterai la guerre entre sorciers et moldus, il leur faudrait résister le plus longtemps possible face à la technologie. Leur passage chez les Assassins leur avait appris qu'un nombre réduit avec de faibles pouvoirs pouvait néanmoins triompher d'un ennemi plus puissant et en plus grand nombre, pour peu qu'on s'arme de ruse et de discrétion. Ils essayaient donc de mettre au point des ruses pour opposer une résistance digne de ce nom face aux moldus, avec pour but de survivre plus longtemps – les battre étant impossible. Ils avaient bien trouvé quelques solutions, mais pour l'instant, elles étaient trop coûteuses et hors d'atteinte.

Par ailleurs, ils avaient pu se concentrer sur la menace que représentait Voldemort. Ce dernier possédait des Horcruxes et ils s'étaient donné pour objectif de tous les trouver. Bellatrix s'était arrangé pour en récupérer un, à présent dans sa chambre forte, et elle avait influencé son jeune cousin, Régulus, pour qu'il découvre lui aussi ce secret.

Ils savaient que, un jour, ils réussiraient à tous les détruire et mettre fin à cette guerre. Mais malheureusement pour eux, celle-ci prit fin plus tôt que prévu...

Un jour, le reste de l'emprise qu'avait Dumbledore sur lui s'intensifia jusqu'à retrouver son état normal. Peter était de nouveau sous l'influence du vieux sorcier.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, il participa à la cérémonie pour le nommer Gardien du Secret de la maison des Potter, une petite partie de lui, encore lucide, comprenait l'horreur de la situation et criait tout son désespoir.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour résister, il accourut révéler l'emplacement de la maison à Voldemort.

Ce jour où Peter avait accepté de servir Dumbledore, il avait manqué la lueur de désespoir dans les yeux verts de Lily. Alors que le sortilège de mort intensifiait la couleur émeraude de ses prunelles, de nouveau, Peter ne fut pas là pour voir sa tristesse et son soulagement.

Ses malheurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, cependant. Il fut forcé de piéger Sirius, qui fut arrêté à sa place pour sa trahison.

Et lorsqu'il ne fut plus d'aucune utilité pour Dumbledore, il reçut l'ordre de se métamorphoser définitivement en rat et de vivre dans les égouts avec ses congénères.

Mais Peter résista. Il s'infiltra au ministère, dans la cellule de Bellatrix – laquelle attendait son procès. Ils eurent là leur dernière discussion :

« Est-ce que tu...

— Non, le coupa Bellatrix. Je n'ai pas touché les Londubat. Mais je devais les accompagner : ils me soupçonnent depuis quelques mois...

— Je ne peux pas te faire sortir d'ici, regretta Peter.

— Je comprends, lui sourit Bellatrix, les yeux humides. Je vais devoir supporter les Détraqueurs. »

Peter ferma les yeux, atterré.

« Tu es encore libre, toi, reprit Bella. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Peter acquiesça.

Les années suivantes, il les passa chez une famille de sorciers sous la forme d'un rat, fomentant sa vengeance et recherchant avec acharnement l'objet nécessaire à ses plans.

* * *

 _À Bartemius Croupton,_

 _Comme vous le savez, j'avais appliqué vos conseils et tenté de contrôler un sang-pur. Ne possédant pas l'Orbe, j'avais créé un sortilège de contrôle se basant sur le même principe. Les expérimentations sur un né-moldu ont parfaitement fonctionné, et Lily Potter m'a obéit jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Cependant, les résultats sur le sang-pur ont été moins concluant. J'avais choisi un sujet médiocre, moins puissant que Lily. Peter Pettigrow a résisté à plusieurs reprises, et a même échappé à mon contrôle. J'ai réussi à le récupérer pour une dernière tâche avant de le jeter aux égouts. (Grâce à lui, nous avons pu vaincre Voldemort et les Assassins – il s'est avéré être une intarissable source d'informations à leur sujet, ce qui a permis leur éradication, bien que nos deux ennemis risquent fortement de revenir : Voldemort n'est pas mort et Emilio Hickey reste introuvable, l'Orbe avec.) Il est clair que la puissance magique n'a rien à voir avec le contrôle, ni même avec la naissance. Une armée de nés-moldus sera tout aussi compétente qu'une armée de sang-purs, peut-être même plus au vu de leur nombre. J'en avais déjà discuté longuement avec votre prédécesseur, j'espère que vous serez plus coopératif que lui – au risque de subir le même sort._

 _Concernant nos fragments d'Éden, tout semble aller à merveille. Nous possédons toujours les différents prototypes des fondateurs, et l'Égide a merveilleusement fonctionné, comme vous avez pu le voir. Seule l'Orbe nous échappe._

 _Le procès approche. J'espère que vous êtes prêt._

 _Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, le 23 novembre 1981._

* * *

 **Note :**

 **I.** J'écris que le père de Bellatrix Lestrange est déjà mort au moment de la scène, qui se déroule dans la fin des années 70. Or, il sur la page Wikia de Cygnus Black III, sa date de mort est 1992 bien après la guerre donc. Je ne me suis rendu compte de cette petite erreur que pendant l'écriture... Donc voilà, je modifie juste ce fait – certes sans grande importance, mais tant pis !

* * *

 **Résumé (C19) :** Peter Pettigrow est un élève doué dans la plupart des matières, hormis celles qui demandent de la puissance magique. Il s'intéresse beaucoup à l'Histoire magique et moldue, et adhère très vite à l'idéologie de Grindelwald. À la fin de sa scolarité, Dumbledore propose aux Maraudeurs et à Lily de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Plus tard, le directeur propose à Peter de devenir un espion, avec l'aide d'un sortilège – en contrepartie, il devra sacrifier une partie de son libre arbitre. Lily l'encourage, révélant être déjà soumise à ce sortilège. Peter se fait piéger et est soumis à un équivalent de l'Imperium, en plus puissant. Dumbledore lui ordonne de devenir un Mangemort. Il a cependant des sursauts de lucidité. Bellatrix Lestrange le remarque et l'aide à échapper à l'influence de Dumbledore. Ils combattent à la fois l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que Voldemort. Ils se font alors recruter par un mystérieux troisième camp : les Assassins. Ils découvrent qu'une organisation secrète dirige les sorciers, et plus globalement le monde, désirant abolir le Secret magique et combattre les sorciers – ce que Peter et Bellatrix savent vain. Ils essaient de mettre au point des techniques pour résister aux moldus en cas de guerre, tout en influençant la celle contre Voldemort. Mais un jour, Dumbledore reprend le contrôle sur Peter et le force à trahir les Potter, ainsi que Sirius, avant de lui ordonner de se transformer définitivement en rat. Mais Peter résiste, se cache dans une famille de sorciers et prépare ses plans de vengeance, tout en cherchant un objet qui lui est nécessaire.

Une lettre de Dumbledore à Croupton en révèle plus sur l'objectif du directeur.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Vous devez à présent comprendre comment Peter s'est échappé dans le chapitre 15 !_

 _Alors, allez vous deviner le personnage du prochain chapitre, intitulé « L'ennemi véritable, 1964 » ? J'en doute, puisque ce n'est pas un personnage canon... Il devrait sortir dans deux semaines, le 12 décembre !_

 _En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _Sinon, mon correcteur, NVJM, dirige un serveur discord depuis un peu plus d'un an, réunissant plusieurs auteurs et lecteurs de fanficitons. Si vous souhaitez rejoindre notre serveur de tarés, contactez-moi ou NVJM sur Discord (_ _NVJM#3762 ou Le Cerf-Pentard#7703), ou par MP._

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	20. L'ennemi véritable, 1964

_Salut !_

 _Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous souhaiter à toutes et tous une très bonne année 2019. Cette fanfiction aura donc traversé trois années, dont une au complet ! J'ai adoré et adore l'écrire, mais je suis tout de même impatient de la finir et de vous mener jusqu'au dénouement ! Normalement, je devrais achever cette histoire cet été. Après ça, j'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir écrire de fanfictions (du moins pas avant un bon bout de temps !). Déjà qu'en Troisième, je ne suis pas parvenu à éviter quelques mois de pause... là en Seconde, je n'ai plus une seconde pour écrire ! Si j'écris une fanfiction après celle-ci (qui est donc un tome unique, il n'y aura pas de suite... du moins pas de suite « directe »), je ne la publierai qu'après l'avoir entièrement finie. Même si l'attente des lecteurs et les reviews sont une excellente source de motivation, je pense que je serai incapable de soutenir plus longtemps un tel rythme de publication. Dites-vous bien que ce chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire, qui est par ailleurs le plus long de cette fanfiction (nouveau record battu, yeah !), m'a pris seulement cinq jours à écrire : un jour que j'ai pu délivrer durant un weekend, en période scolaire, et quatre jours pendant ces vacances. L'inspiration ne me manque pas, c'est simplement le temps pour écrire. Et je tiens à vous demander pardon pour le retard que j'ai pris. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que les prochains chapitres arriveront rapidement – d'autant plus que le chapitre qui suit sera peut-être aussi long que celui-ci (13 000 mots, tout de même !). J'essaierai cependant de faire vite. J'ai tellement hâte, on entre enfin dans le cœur de ce récit !_

 _En parlant du récit, ce chapitre-ci est encore un chapitre qui explorera un personnage en particulier, et dans le passé. Précédemment, nous nous penchions sur l'histoire de Tom Jedusor (qui a semblé vous plaire, au vu des reviews... même mon correcteur m'a complimenté, avant de se suicider une énième fois après la correction), ainsi que l'histoire de Peter Pettigrow (chapitre qui fut plus court). Il ne nous reste que deux chapitres de cette troisième partie : celui-ci concerne un personnage qui, je l'avoue, n'avait au départ pas autant d'importance lorsque je l'ai écrit pour la première fois. Je vous laisse le découvrir !_

 _Au passage, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos alerts, favs et simplement lectures ! Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui sans vous !_

 _Si vous êtes perdus dans l'histoire à cause de mon horrible rythme de publication, n'hésitez pas à relire les quelques chapitres précédents, ou simplement les résumés respectifs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Agathe :** Merci pour ta review ! Elle me fait très plaisir : je suis heureux que cette réécriture des personnages tels que Jedusor et Pettigrow te semble réussie. Ce n'est pas bien grave si tu ne connais pas énormément l'univers d'Assassin's Creed ! Moi-même, je ne suis pas aussi fan que je le suis pour Harry Potter : je n'ai joué qu'à Unity et Origins, même si j'ai regardé le reste en let's play et lu quelques bouquins... En tous cas, je m'efforce d'introduire les éléments de cet univers de manière à ce que même celui qui n'a jamais entendu parler de la franchise puisse comprendre. J'espère que c'est réussi, ça aussi :)

 **Raptor :** Merci pour votre review ! Heureux que ma fanfiction vous plaise. En espérant que la suite fasse le même effet ^^

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteur :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, qui appartient à Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Je ne tiens pas compte de tous les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie un peu, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image** : Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Corrigé le :** Dimanche 30 décembre 2018

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 02 janvier 2019

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie III

 **Chapitre 20 : L'ennemi véritable, 1964**

* * *

La porte se referma sans bruit, mais néanmoins d'un geste ferme. Albus Dumbledore, assis à son bureau, poussa un profond soupir et s'adossa un peu plus profondément sur sa chaise. Tom Jedusor venait de quitter la pièce, irrité de s'être vu refuser le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal une seconde fois. Cependant, le nouvellement nommé directeur était certain que Tom avait su dès le départ que leur entretien s'achèverait de cette manière. L'ancien professeur de métamorphose se doutait qu'il fût venu à Poudlard avec un but précis – mais lequel ?

N'y tenant plus, il se leva et commença à arpenter son bureau sous le regard calme de Fumseck. Cette entrevue n'avait pas été complètement inutile, au demeurant. L'Orbe des Dieux était en la possession de Tom, il le savait. Le directeur avait ressenti sa présence... sa puissance. Il aurait pu tenter de la prendre, bien sûr, et avait été sur le point de le faire... La main de Jedusor esquissa durant un instant un mouvement vers la poche où se trouvait sa baguette. Albus s'était alors ravisé.

Peu importait. Il savait à présent où était l'artefact. Tom ne tarderait pas à revenir pour la guerre, et aurait alors tout le temps pour la dérober.

« La guerre... la guerre... » marmonnait-il.

Oui, il y aurait une guerre. Elle était inévitable. Mais comment faire pour la gagner ? Mieux ! Comment faire pour la rendre utile ?

Une idée lui traversa soudainement la tête. Voldemort allait persécuter les nés-moldus. Il voulait les voir disparaître. Au contraire, Dumbledore souhaitait les placer sous son contrôle. Cette idée d'armée avec l'Orbe des Dieux ne pouvait fonctionner qu'avec les nés-moldus. En attendant de posséder le pouvoir suffisant que requît cette tâche, il fallait les manipuler, les amener à lui pour qu'ils le considèrent comme leur meneur, leur sauveur.

Oui, c'était ça ! Il fallait les sauver de la guerre, les libérer de leurs chaînes ! La guerre de Voldemort ne suffirait pas à les rendre en colère, à les rendre désireux de se battre... Il fallait quelque chose de plus !

« Je dois _les_ convaincre... » grogna-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, plusieurs hiboux furent envoyés à ses confrères Templiers qui possédaient une réelle influence au ministère pour les persuader de s'orienter vers une politique anti-moldue.

* * *

 _Marc Hickey_

 _14 avril 1918 – 24 octobre 1981_

 _Ci-gît un homme qui a servi la lumière depuis l'ombre._

 _Requiescat in pace._

Emilio observait avec tristesse la tombe de son père. La cérémonie s'était achevée quelques minutes auparavant, et il ne restait que lui dans le cimetière, la pluie et ses parents pour seule compagnie.

 _Rosa Hickey_

 _30 novembre 1916 – 16 juin 1969_

 _Qui riposa nostro salvatrice._ **(I)**

Avec nostalgie, il se remémorait les souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux. Ses parents avaient eu une vie hors du commun, et il l'avait compris dès son plus jeune âge.

* * *

« Papa ! Papa ! Raconte-moi encore ton histoire avec maman !

— Voyons Emilio, soupira son père alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière. Il est tard et il te faut aller dormir !

— S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

— D'accord, d'accord, céda-t-il lorsqu'il comprit que son fils fût trop excité pour sommeiller. Alors, ça a commencé en 1938. Tu n'étais même pas encore né. J'étais déjà à cette époque un Assassin – tu te souviens de quoi il s'agit ?

— Oui ! Se battre pour la liberté, le peuple et l'arbitre !

— Le libre arbitre, pas l'arbitre, rit son père. Oui, notre organisation secrète lutte pour cela. Nous sommes opposés aux Templiers – qui, foncièrement, n'ont pas des objectifs très différents des nôtres, à savoir la paix et l'ordre... à ceci près qu'ils utilisent des moyens différents : ils n'hésitent pas à restreindre les libertés et à sacrifier les innocents.

— Les méchants ! »

Marc Hickey sourit avec indulgence.

« Tu apprendras bien vite que dans cette guerre secrète qui oppose Assassins et Templiers depuis bientôt trois millénaires, aucun n'est vraiment le gentil ou le méchant.

» Ainsi donc, tout juste Assassin, j'ai été envoyé pour une mission en Italie, alors que le dictateur du pays – Mussolini – instaurait des lois raciales et fascistes. Lors d'un assassinat, j'ai rencontré ta mère, Rosa Aquila. C'était une merveilleuse combattante, et sa volonté de défendre son pays était vraiment admirable. Nous sommes très vites tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cependant, ta mère était d'origine juive, et cela devenait de plus en plus dangereux pour elle de rester en Italie. Lorsque vint pour moi le moment de retourner en Angleterre, elle refusa de m'accompagner pour continuer son combat. Alors, j'ai décidé de rester, et nous avons lutté ensemble. J'ai vécu la guerre à ses côtés. Nous avons tout partagé : ma condition d'Assassin et son état de sorcière. Et alors, le 11 avril 1944, tu es né, Emilio, et nous nous sommes installés en Grande-Bretagne à la fin de la guerre. »

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était ce souvenir en particulier – le plus ancien – qui lui revenait en tête. Il connaissait l'histoire de ses parents par cœur : son père la lui avait tant et tant de fois contée...

Emilio détacha son regard des deux tombes, décidant qu'il était l'heure de s'en aller. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et tourna les talons, marchant vers la sortie du cimetière.

Avec une certaine tristesse, d'autres souvenirs refirent surface.

Il avait grandi en s'entendant dire qu'il deviendrait plus tard un grand sorcier et Assassin talentue. Il avait pratiquement passé son enfance dans trois mondes : celui des moldus, des sorciers, et celui du conflit secret qui opposait Templiers et Assassins. Plus tard, il avait enfin intégré l'école de sorcellerie. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en train d'étudier les arts magiques à Poudlard, son père lui enseignait le combat, le meurtre, la dissimulation, mais aussi les sciences moldues et la littérature. Ce ne fut qu'à ses vingt ans, en 1964, qu'il rejoignit officiellement les Assassins dans une cérémonie où lui furent inculquées les principes de la confrérie, en même temps que lui furent donnés sa lame secrète et sa tenue – juste avant que le rituel ne se conclue sur le traditionnel Saut de la foi **(II)**.

Sa vie d'Assassin avait alors pu commencer.

* * *

Ce fut avec une certaine lassitude que, lors d'un soir d'octobre, il s'introduisit dans un appartement de Berlin-Est. Après avoir rejoint les Assassins, Emilio avait été envoyé en République démocratique allemande, où la Confrérie peinait à influencer les agissements politiques. Les Templiers étaient bien trop puissants, et leur pouvoir ne cessait de croître. Ses missions de vols, d'espionnages et d'assassinats l'avaient dans un premier temps contenté. Mais voilà trois ans qu'on l'envoyait sur les mêmes missions, et il avait l'impression de ne pas faire avancer les choses – d'être inutile ! Son action la plus ambitieuse avait été d'assassiner un politicien mineur dans la hiérarchie des Templiers berlinois, et voilà qu'il était sur le point de recommencer.

Personne n'avait remarqué sa silhouette qui, ouvrant délicatement une fenêtre, s'était infiltré dans la demeure de sa cible – laquelle était un certain Hans Hirsch. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui, mis à part qu'il constituait un important lien entre la RDA et l'URSS.

Emilio fut un instant rêveur. La cellule soviétique des Assassins était la plus puissante, la plus active et la plus influente au monde. Il rêvait d'être envoyé là-bas, mais ses supérieurs semblaient bien décidés à ne pas trop l'impliquer dans des affaires importantes.

Dans l'appartement berlinois, tout était sombre : il n'y avait aucune lumière allumée. Cela rendait sa tâche plus aisée – sa victime ne pourrait le voir –, mais aussi plus dangereuse – lui non plus ne pouvait voir sa cible. Heureusement pour lui, de la lumière s'échappait depuis l'interstice d'une porte. Le Templier se trouvait là.

Il sortit sa baguette, insonorisa la porte et la poussa très discrètement. Son sort fonctionna et elle ne fit aucun bruit. Sa cible était assise devant un bureau, fixant avec fatigue de nombreux documents. Malheureusement, Emilio était dans son champ de vision. La pièce s'illumina en vert durant un instant avant qu'Hirsch ne s'effondre sur sa chaise.

Il passa encore un petit moment à fouiller l'appartement. Emilio découvrit d'intéressantes correspondances avec un certain Elisei Antonov, qui semblait également être un Templier. Ils parlaient d'étranges objets qu'ils appelaient les « Pommes d'Éden ». Emilio ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, aussi chercha-t-il à retrouver cet Elisei. La lettre la plus récente qu'il retrouva faisait état d'une rencontre dans l'appartement de Hans Hirsch.

Le jour dit, il attendit dans le domicile du macchabée l'arrivée d'Antonov. La demeure empestait la mort, le cadavre du Templier n'ayant pas bougé de sa chaise. Lorsqu'Elisei pénétra l'appartement, Emilio dû faire face à une intense surprise : son stupéfix fut dévié et un rayon vert le rata de justesse. Un combat s'engagea entre lui et le nouveau venu. Des éclairs de lumières illuminèrent pendant quelques minutes la pièce avant que l'Assassin ne prenne le dessus. Il finit par assommer Elisei, même s'il n'en sortit pas non plus indemne : un sortilège l'avait frôlé au flanc et une légère coupure laissait du sang s'échapper. Il n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur le corps qu'il avait devant lui. L'Assassin ne le tuerait pas tout de suite. Le mystère des Pommes d'Éden l'intriguait trop pour laisser passer cette occasion, d'autant plus que le Templier était un sorcier. À ce stade-là, il aurait déjà dû en parler à son supérieur... mais il était certain qu'on l'écarterait alors de l'affaire. De plus, les Assassins ne sont pas au courant de l'existence des sorciers. Emilio préférait s'en occuper seul.

Emilio maîtrisait la legilimancie, ce qui faisait de lui un excellent espion. Il ne se priva pas pour fouiller l'esprit d'Elisei pendant qu'il fût assommé. Ses défenses mentales restaient cependant fortes, et il dut forcer un peu pour voir ce qui l'intéressait.

* * *

Emilio poussa le portail du cimetière. Il était curieux qu'une partie de son avenir ait été déterminé par cette simple découverte. Les souvenirs d'Elisei Antonov lui avaient révélé ce qu'étaient les Pommes d'Éden – ou les Orbes des Dieux, chez les sorciers. Il existait plusieurs de ces artefacts aux pouvoirs étonnants, répartis un peu partout dans le monde. Beaucoup étaient si bien cachés qu'ils pouvaient être considérés comme perdus.

Son intrusion dans l'esprit du Templier lui avait également fait découvrir l'existence d'une branche sorcière de l'Ordre du Temple. Et alors qu'il tuait Antonov, une question l'avait envahie : existait-il une organisations sorcière des Assassins ?

Emilio transplana, quittant le cimetière où étaient enterrés ses parents.

* * *

Après un an de recherche, il n'avait trouvé nulle trace d'Assassin qui puisse être sorcier. Quant aux Templiers, il découvrit tout de leur organisation, les espionnant durant leur quête de l'Orbe des Dieux. Alors qu'ils y étaient presque, son supérieur remarqua ses activités suspectes. Il fut écarté de l'affaire et renvoyé en Angleterre.

Cela l'avait empli de rancune. Il n'obéirait plus jamais, ne se rendrait plus jamais chez les Assassins. Le jeune Hickey avait alors décidé qu'il passerait à présent sa vie chez les sorciers.

Quelques jours après son arrivée en Angleterre, sa mère obtint pour lui un poste au ministère de la Magie, dans le Service des usages abusifs de la magie du Département de la justice magique. Ce n'était qu'un stupide travail, discret, qui consistait à manipuler une des nombreuses machines liées à la Trace. Chaque machine correspondait à une des antennes réparties un peu partout sur le territoire. Elles nécessitaient un entretien et une surveillance constante, ainsi qu'un apport régulier de magie. Une trentaine d'employés, rangés par ordre dans la même salle, faisaient exactement la même besogne que lui. C'était répétitif, ennuyant, et il arrivait même des jours où le bruit de ces machines fut si infernal qu'il n'eût d'autres désir que de fuir. L'action lui manquait il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de tâches. Lorsque cela devenait trop insupportable, il lui arrivait même de regretter avoir quitté les Assassins.

Mais c'était trop tard, et Emilio ne pouvait rien faire d'autres pour l'instant. Les quelques deux cent soixante-deux Gallions qu'il gagnait lui permettaient de louer un petit appartement moldu à quelques kilomètres de Londres.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail, il rattrapait son retard dans la maîtrise de la magie. Durant son adolescence, ses efforts avaient bien plus été concentrés sur ses aptitudes d'Assassin que de sorcier, et il en payait aujourd'hui les conséquences. Ses cinq ASPICs dont une seule dépassait Effort Exceptionnel ne lui permettaient pas de prétendre à un meilleur emploi au Ministère. Pour l'instant.

Un jour, si vie changea de cours une nouvelle fois. Son supérieur entra avec fureur dans la pièce.

« ALDERTON ! » cria-t-il.

La jeune fille qui travaillait à sa gauche sursauta et releva la tête de sa machine. D'un ton craintif, elle répondit : « Monsieur Simon...

— J'ai lu le rapport des vérifications. Votre traceur est en mauvais état, et ce depuis que vous avez été acceptée à ce poste ! Pensez-vous que cela soit...

— Ce n'était qu'une petite rayure ! d'une voix qu'Emilio trouva douce et claire. Ça n'empêche pas le fonctionnement et il y a pire que cette...

— MERLIN, NE M'INTERROMPEZ PAS ! aboya Fabius Simon. »

Tous les employés firent un léger bon sur leur siège.

« Ne vous étonnez pas si vous vous retrouvez avec vingt Gallions en moins à la fin du mois ! »

Les yeux de la dénommée Alderton étaient humides, et Emilio vit une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Le département des mystères travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle version du traceur, nécessitant moins de main d'œuvre... Ne doutez pas _une seule seconde_ que s'il fallait supprimer quelques postes, je commencerais par le vôtre ! »

Il jeta un œil au reste de la salle. Tout le monde avait cessé de travailler pour assister à la scène. Dans le silence seulement interrompu par la frappe mécanique et régulière de la trentaine de machines, Simon cria, les traits déformés par la colère : « AU TRAVAAAAAAIL ! ». Et il quitta la salle.

Emilio observa avec compassion sa collègue, mais il dut bien vite reprendre le travail. L'ancien Assassin ne pouvait risquer de recevoir les mêmes remontrances.

Le lendemain, ce fut les sourcils froncés qu'il vit Simon revenir dans la salle. Il patrouillait dans la salle, passant à plusieurs reprises devant la jeune employée qu'il avait menacé. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, hormis Emilio. Il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents en direction de son patron, et fut outré de le surprendre penché sur Alderton, la main glissant sur sa poitrine. Il envisagea une seconde avoir rêvé, mais la raideur avec laquelle elle était assise confirma ce qu'il venait de voir. Simon recommença, laissant cette fois sa main jusqu'à sa jupe.

La colère montant en lui, Emilio fit un rapide geste de baguette avant de reprendre son travail comme si de rien n'était. Simon lâcha soudain un glapissement, avant de fuir vers ce qui semblaient être les toilettes. Les boutons qui venaient de pousser sur son entre-jambe ne devaient en effet pas être très agréables.

Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille et la découvrit en train de le fixer avec incrédulité. Elle finit par lui envoyer un sourire, qu'il lui rendit avant de replonger dans sa machine.

Le soir, à la fin de cette longue journée de travail, Emilio emprunta un ascenseur vide pour regagner l'Atrium. Alors que les portes se refermaient, une silhouette se glissa à l'intérieur de la cabine. C'était sa jeune collègue, Alderton.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure, sourit-elle en regardant droit devant.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-il d'un ton espiègle.

— Naturellement, rit-elle. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

« Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il ainsi sur vous ? finit-il par demander, intrigué.

— Je suis une femme et une née-moldue, répondit-elle, amère.

— Ce ne sont pas des raisons, rétorqua-t-il, confus.

— Ce sont des raisons suffisantes pour le sang-mêlé frustré qu'il est, le détrompa-t-elle en accentua les mots « sang-mêlé frustré ».

— Depuis quand le sang est-il si important ? »

Alderton lui jeta un furtif coup d'œil. Emilio se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent dans l'Atrium.

« Vous avez passé les dernières années dans une grotte ou quoi ? ironisa-t-elle.

— En réalité, j'ai passé les quatre dernières années à l'étranger. Chez les moldus, plus précisément. Dites-moi, comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Susan Alderton. Et vous ?

— Emilio Hickey. Alors, pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment une idéologie puriste prônée par une minorité de personnes en soit arrivée à envahir le ministère ? Il est vrai que maintenant que j'y repense, aucun membre haut placé n'est un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldu.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler. Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner sur une partie du chemin qui mène chez moi ?

— Ce sera avec plaisir... »

Ils sortirent ensemble du ministère, attendant de s'être éloigné suffisamment dans le côté moldu avant de reprendre la parole.

« Eh bien, reprit-elle, je ne sais pas exactement comment une telle idéologie a pu envahir le ministère, mais je sais qui en est à l'origine. Bien sûr, ce sont les dirigeants. La ministre elle-même, Eugenia Jenkins, et Tiberius Moon, le directeur de notre département – pour ne citer qu'eux. Il doit y en avoir d'autres, mais ce sont les plus importants que j'ai pu repérer. Voyez-vous, ils ne prêtent que peu d'attention à une née-moldue – qui plus est une femme. J'ai pu surprendre nombre de leurs conversations. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, mais ce sont eux qui planifient toutes les petites et discrètes lois pour nous empêcher de posséder trop d'argent ou d'accéder à de trop hautes fonctions.

— Je vois qu'on s'improvise espionne. » plaisanta-t-il.

Susan haussa les épaules.

« Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait durant ces quatre dernières années ?

— J'étais justement un espion – un vrai – en Allemagne de l'Est. Il m'arrivait aussi d'assassiner quelques cibles.

— Pour le ministère ? fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Non ! Pour une organisation secrète encore plus cachée et puissante que le ministère. Mais il est vrai que vous auriez dû être plus prudente et ne pas confier vos activités à une personne que vous venez tout juste de rencontrer.

— Vous avez raison, approuva-t-elle avec un froid sourire. Je vais suivre votre conseil. Bon weekend ! »

Et Susan de transplaner.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Emilio fut étonné de constater à quel point il pouvait être impatient d'être au pire jour de la semaine. Le lundi, il lui parut très difficile de se concentrer sur sa machine, ne cessant de jeter des regards furtifs vers Susan. Brune, petite, des yeux marrons, une petite bouche, un petit nez et un petit visage... Objectivement, rien ne la démarquait d'une autre. Mais Emilio la trouvait tout de même mignonne. Avec un grand effort de concentration, il retourna à son travail. Le jeune Hickey était habitué à tomber sous le charme de quelque jeune demoiselle, et ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela.

À la fin de la journée, Emilio partit à sa rencontre. Il attendit que la foule se dissipât avant de l'apostropher : « Susan ! »

Elle se retourna, semblant surprise et exaspérée de le voir ici. « Oui ?

— Que diriez-vous d'une petite visite chez la ministre ? proposa-t-il, tenant une petite fiole de polynectar dans la main.

— C'est... ? fit-elle, surprise.

— Oui. Alors, vous venez ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, rien n'aurait pu les distinguer de véritables Aurors. Ils assommèrent ceux qui gardaient le bureau de la ministre, avant de les cacher et de prendre leur place. Après s'être assurés que la pièce fût vide, Emilio entra et se mit à fouiller le bureau...

* * *

« Laissez-moi deviner... Vous avez été renvoyé en Angleterre à cause de vos piètres qualités d'espions ? rit-elle.

— Parce que je me mêlais de ce qui ne me regardait pas. » grogna-t-il.

Ils étaient tous deux affalés sur un canapé de l'appartement d'Emilio. Susan n'était pas loin de s'étouffer de rire.

« Une... une... al... une alarme ! Une bête alarme ! »

Emilio avait irrésistiblement envie de prendre un coussin et de le lui balancer en pleine figure.

« J'avais l'habitude de m'introduire chez des moldus, pas dans le bureau du ministre de la Magie !

— Tout de même ! Avouez que c'est bête !

— Le plus important est que nous en soyons sortis sains et saufs.

— Plus important encore : la sécurité va être renforcée et il nous sera impossible d'espionner quoi que ce soit ! ricana-t-elle. Une chance que nous ayons pu fuir avant l'arrivée des Aurors. »

Et elle repartit dans un fou rire. Malgré l'échec qu'il venait de vivre, il ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle de l'incongruité de la situation. Ils durent rester ainsi jusqu'au-delà de minuit – à vrai dire, Emilio ne s'en souvenait pas très bien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils avaient tous deux été très fatigués au travail, le lendemain. Ils avaient longuement discuté, apprenant à se connaître.

« Je suis entré à Poudlard en... 1957, fit-elle longuement, en recherchant la date.

— J'y suis entré en 1955 – je ne vous avais jamais remarqué. Le Choixpeau m'avait envoyé à Gryffondor.

— J'étais à Serdaigle ! dit-elle, fière. J'ai toujours été passionnée par la connaissance. D'ailleurs, je voulais devenir Langue-de-plomb au Département des mystères, mais c'est difficile d'accéder à ce poste pour une née-moldue comme moi. En attendant, je fais ce détestable et misérable travail au Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Et vous ? Qu'aviez-vous espéré faire ?

— Devenir un grand Assassin, comme mon père. »

Devant la mine surprise, presque choquée qu'elle fit, Emilio lui expliqua ce qu'étaient les Assassins et les Templiers, ainsi que ce qu'il faisait en Allemagne.

« Mouais, fit-elle, moqueuse. Ça aurait été plus impressionnant si vous ne vous étiez pas fait avoir par une bête alarme. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne se priva pas : il vit avec une certaine joie le coussin rencontrer le visage de Susan. Elle le lui renvoya en riant.

« Et découvrir que deux organisations cachées triplement millénaires se livrent une guerre secrète tout en influençant les plus grands évènements de l'Histoire moldue... tout cela n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre.

— À vrai dire, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me soucie plus du monde moldu.

— Vous avais-je révélé avoir découvert une branche sorcière des Templiers ? » lui dit-il en constatant cette indifférence. Elle avait alors semblé plus intéressée, écoutant avec attention son récit avec Elisei Antonov, ses nombreuses recherches sur les Templiers sorciers et les Pommes d'Éden.

« Vous dites qu'ils dirigent le monde. Peut-être est-ce similaire en Angleterre ? Le ministère est peut-être contrôlé par ces Templiers – qui seraient la cause de toutes ces discriminations ?

— C'est possible. » admit-il. Mais en réalité, ils n'en savaient absolument rien. Au cours des mois qui suivirent, ils laissèrent leurs oreilles ouvertes et tentèrent même à une ou deux reprises d'espionner quelques suspects. C'était plus difficile à présent, bien sûr, mais ils parvinrent tout de même à récupérer quelques informations. Sans grande surprise, ils découvrirent des symboles Templiers parmi ceux qui étaient derrière les lois discriminatoires – de bêtes indices comme la croix pâtée ou leur fameuse phrase « Puisse le Père de la Sagesse nous guider. » Aussi, énormément de signes présageaient une guerre. Mais qui opposerait-elle ? Les Templiers – ou du moins ceux qu'ils soupçonnaient d'en être, comme la ministre ou le directeur de leur département – semblaient se préparer à affronter un ennemi. À plusieurs reprises, ils avaient entendu le nom de Dumbledore associé à cela. Quel était son rôle là-dedans ? Mystère...

Outre ces activités, ils passaient énormément de temps à affiner leurs compétences dans le combat. Susan n'en savait que très peu, mais apprenait vite. Quant à Emilio, il essayait d'adapter ses connaissances moldues au combat sorcier. L'ancien Assassin était très fort pour affronter un moldu, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait s'aider de quelques pouvoirs... Cependant, et il l'avait compris très tôt, Emilio ne ferait pas le poids face à un sorcier entraîné.

À l'instar de leurs compétences, leur relation et leurs sentiments évoluèrent au fil du temps. Susan et lui s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés, jusqu'à finalement s'avouer leurs sentiments amoureux. En mai 1969, ils avaient même décidé d'emménager ensemble.

Le bonheur d'Emilio ne dura pas, cependant. Le 16 juin 1969, il apprit le décès de sa mère. Cela l'attrista quelques temps, mais il put s'en remettre avec l'aide de Susan.

« Et ton père, où est-il ? se demanda-t-elle un jour. Tu ne m'en as que très peu parlé...

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Un grand Assassin, comme j'aurais rêvé de l'être. Il est en URSS, aujourd'hui. Je ne saurais même pas te dire s'il est vivant ou mort, je n'ai pas beaucoup de ses nouvelles. »

Susan resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes, une idée germant dans sa tête.

« Il y a des Templiers sorciers, mais pas d'Assassins – on a cherché, il n'y en a aucune trace. Pourquoi ne pas créer nous-même la confrérie ?

— Pourquoi faire ? rit-il. Nous ne serons que deux.

— Et alors ? Avec la guerre, il y en aura forcément que nous pourrons recruter. »

Emilio haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « pourquoi pas ? ». Le lendemain, il sortit de ses affaires sa vieilles tenue d'Assassin, avec la caractéristique capuche en pointe. Avec l'aide de la magie, il ne fut pas difficile d'en confectionner une nouvelle, plus féminine, pour Susan.

« À quoi servent ces poches ? s'interrogea-t-elle en regardant avec curiosité l'intérieur de sa tenue.

— Pour les armes, évidemment, énonça-t-il en lui donnant quelques couteaux de jet. »

Ils avaient toujours des désaccords, sur ce sujet : lui préférait l'élégance des ces armes, tandis qu'elle ne voulait voir aucun outil moldu. Il apparaissait cependant que cela lui procurait un avantage, durant leurs séances d'entraînement. Quoiqu'il en fût, Susan ne put échapper à la traditionnelle lame secrète – et elle dut bien avouer que c'était pratique.

Au tout début, ils ne se servirent pas beaucoup de ces accessoires, de la tenue et de la lame. Leurs activités se résumaient à l'espionnage, et parfois au vol pour arrondir leurs fins de mois – leur travail au ministère ne les enrichissait pas énormément. Quant au meurtre, hormis deux ou trois fonctionnaires sans importance qui s'en prenaient avec un peu trop de zèle au nés-moldus, il n'y avait rien eu d'important.

Puis, la guerre commença.

* * *

 _LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER_

 _17 juin 1970_

 _ÉTRANGES MEURTRES CHEZ LES MOLDUS_

 _Très tard hier dans la soirée, les Aurors et les Oubliators ont dû être dépêchés un peu partout sur le territoire britannique, sur plus d'une vingtaine de villes différentes. La cause ? Des moldus ont été retrouvés à leur domicile – très souvent détruit – tués par magie. Des traces du sortilège Doloris ont même été repérées sur certains cadavres ! Et que dire de l'étrange marque qui flottait au-dessus de ces horribles scènes ! – que vous pouvez voir ci-contre. Un serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne et s'enroulant autour de lui. Que représente ce symbole, jusque-là inconnu ? (analyse plus détaillée en page 8) Les moldus ne sont pas les seules victimes : une famille de sang-mêlés a également été touchée. Le père était connu pour publier des articles polémiques dans un périodique concurrent sur le ministère de la Magie, dénonçant notamment toutes sortes de discrimination depuis..._

 _..._

* * *

La population sorcière prêta une grande attention à cet évènement, mais ne se sentit aucunement menacée dans un premier temps. D'autres attaques survinrent, le mois suivant, touchant plus directement les sorciers. Les traces de tortures sur la plupart des cadavres commencèrent à effrayer et à paralyser toute la société.

De leur côté, Emilio et Susan intensifièrent leurs espionnages. Le bureau des Aurors était en ébullition. Il fut très difficile d'y obtenir des informations. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un groupe de sorciers qui se faisait appeler « Mangemorts » – des criminels prônant la supériorité du sang-pur qui s'étaient donné pour mission de nettoyer le monde de la vermine qu'étaient les moldus et les nés-moldus. Si une part de la population était bien effrayée, une autre se réjouissait en secret de voir ces Mangemorts agir. Le climat anti-moldu qui régnait bien avant le début de ces attaques n'y était pas pour rien. De plus, en fouinant un peu, ils découvrirent une massive propagande dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est là qu'ils en apprirent le plus : ces Mangemorts devaient être une centaine, voire deux. Ils étaient menés par un certain Voldemort – un nom qui provoquait la peur chez ceux qui l'avaient d'ores et déjà rencontré.

Emilio et Susan décidèrent de quitter leur travail au ministère. Ce dernier était trop contraignant et chronophage pour les activités qu'ils entreprenaient. À présent, ils se contenteraient de vols pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Ils se procurèrent également un logement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, pour plus de discrétion mais surtout pour être plus proches du cœur de la guerre. Car nul doute que l'Allée des Embrumes allait être un lieu très important pour ces Mangemorts.

Les deux Assassins furent durant les premiers mois confus. Tandis que Voldemort étendait son influence et que la peur paralysait la Grande-Bretagne, eux se posaient des questions sur l'origine de cette organisation.

« Je ne comprends pas, persistait Susan, faisant les cents pas dans l'appartement tel un lion en cage. Un mage noir ne peut pas apparaître aussi soudainement. D'où vient-il ?

— Ce n'est pas aussi soudain qu'on pourrait le croire. » répliqua Emilio, qui lisait _La Gazette_. L'édition du jour n'annonçait que deux morts. « Tu te souviens qu'ils s'attendaient déjà à une guerre, au ministère ?

— Oui, mais il fallait s'attendre à un ennemi des Templiers ! Pourtant, ils partagent exactement les mêmes idéaux. Ça n'a aucun sens...

— Peut-être que c'est...

— ... le même camp ? Possible. Ça expliquerait qu'ils aient été au courant avant tout le monde. Mais ça ne suffit pas...

— Tu oublies que les Aurors ont du mal à combattre Voldemort. Le ministère ne cesse de faire des promesses, sans pourtant agir.

— D'accord, peut-être que ça suffit... »

Ainsi, le 26 décembre 1970, ils décidèrent de passer à l'action, se rendant chacun au domicile des deux plus grands Templiers qu'ils connaissaient – Eugenia Jenkins, ministre de la Magie, et Tiberius Moon, directeur du Département de la justice magique – pour les assassiner. Cela fit la Une de _La Gazette_ , et on en parla durant des semaines. Tout le monde soupçonnait les Mangemorts d'être à l'œuvre. Étrangement, les attaques se tarirent durant une ou deux semaines, avant de reprendre de plus belle, plus intenses et violentes encore. Un nouveau ministre fut élu : Harold Minchum, et Bartemius Croupton Sr. hérita du poste de directeur du Département de la justice magique. Avec eux, le ministère commença réellement à agir. Seulement quelques mois après son accession au pouvoir, Minchum décida de placer plus de Détraqueurs autour d'Azkaban, et Croupton intensifia l'entraînement des Aurors. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à empêcher la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Le ministère était infiltré, et les attaques ne ciblaient plus uniquement des maisons isolées, mais aussi des lieux publics. C'était dans ces moments-là que Voldemort se montrait, et sa puissance était telle que la fuite était préférée au combat, même pour les Aurors. L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, le ministère, les locaux de _La Gazette_... seul le Chemin de Traverse avait été épargné pour l'instant, probablement en raison de sa sécurité renforcée.

Emilio et Susan ne pouvaient faire grand-chose, hormis assassiner une cible çà et là et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La guerre s'intensifiait et devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. Ils mirent au point un stratagème au cas où ils seraient faits prisonniers. Les deux Assassins prononcèrent un Serment Inviolable, jurant de ne jamais prononcer la phrase caractéristique des Templiers – les empêchant ainsi de les rejoindre –, et de ne jamais révéler volontairement être sous Serment Inviolable. Ainsi, ils pourraient se suicider si nécessaire.

Après l'assassinat d'Eugenia Jenkins et de Tiberius Moon, leur hypothèse selon laquelle les Mangemorts étaient une œuvre des Templiers ne fut plus aussi claire – d'autant plus qu'après la mort de Jenkins et Moon, ils avaient perdu la trace de l'organisation. Bien sûr, elle agissait toujours... mais il était quasiment impossible d'en repérer les membres et de les espionner.

En 1972, une lueur d'espoir sembla émerger. Une attaque survint après un grand match de Quidditch, à Liverpool. Susan et Emilio furent parmi les premiers sur place. La plupart des sorciers tentaient de fuir, mais un champ anti-transplanage avait été posé. Peu essayaient de combattre les Mangemorts, trop nombreux. Les deux Assassins ne pouvaient les combattre ouvertement, au risque d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Aussi se contentaient-ils d'enfoncer leur lame secrète dans la gorge de quelques-uns d'entre eux en attaquant par derrière et, s'ils visaient bien, envoyaient des sortilèges et des couteaux. D'autres sorciers arrivèrent pour combattre les Mangemorts. Parmi eux se trouvait Dumbledore. Le combat tourna à leur avantage, si bien que Voldemort dut défier le vieux directeur en personne pour empêcher une trop cuisante défaite. Bien que les combats continuassent tout autour, personne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le combat qui se jouait là devant eux. En ces temps-là, Dumbledore était le plus puissant et Voldemort luttait avec difficulté. Emilio avait la certitude qu'il n'allait pas tarder à fuir. Étonnement, cela prit plus de temps. Le mage noir avait sorti une arme. Un artefact. C'était une sphère dorée, qui irradiait sa lumière dans cette nuit sanglante. Elle sembla redonner du pouvoir à Voldemort, lui permettant de tenir un peu plus face à Dumbledore. Lorsque les Aurors débarquèrent finalement, il dut fuir. Mais à la dernière seconde, le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie parvint à lui dérober la sphère. Tout le monde put entendre le cri de rage que poussa Voldemort, et cela les ébranla tous tant et si bien qu'ils en eurent les jambes tremblantes.

Emilio s'empressa de transplaner, emportant Susan avec lui. Il passa la soirée à arpenter l'appartement en long et en large, sous les appels inquiets de sa compagne. Il avait reconnu l'artefact. L'Assassin n'en avait jamais vu, mais c'en était bien une. C'était une Pomme d'Éden. Il dut réexpliquer à Susan ce dont il s'agissait.

« Ce sont les Templiers qui cherchent ce genre d'artefact ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Oui, et Dumbledore pourrait bien en être un. Surtout s'il fait ce à quoi je pense... Nous ne devons pas prendre le risque que cet objet finisse entre de mauvaises mains. »

Le lendemain, ils passèrent la journée à espionner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Beaucoup de rumeurs couraient suite à la dernière attaque. Emilio finit par découvrir que Dumbledore aurait créé une sorte d'organisation secrète : l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. De retour à leur domicile, il exposa à Susan sa théorie :

« Les Mangemorts et les Templiers haïssent les moldus et les nés-moldus. Mais les premiers souhaitent leur anéantissement, tandis que les seconds ne veulent que les soumettre. Avec cette guerre, il leur suffirait de créer une organisation pour les défendre, autour d'une figure importante – un Templier – à laquelle ils ont confiance, et voilà qu'ils se retrouvent à obéir. Les nés-moldus ne penseront même pas à se révolter, si on les oppresse, car ils penseront déjà qu'ils mènent une révolte ! »

Dans les jours qui suivirent, beaucoup d'Aurors rejoignirent l'Ordre du Phénix – probablement car l'organisation leur semblait plus efficace que le ministère. Mais une part non négligeable d'Aurors, non seulement insatisfaits du ministère mais aussi méfiants à l'égard de Dumbledore, décidèrent de s'unir de leur côté. Au début, seuls les Assassins et les Mangemorts les remarquèrent. Et ces derniers n'avaient pas de très bonnes intentions à leur égard. Un soir, ils apprirent qu'ils étaient ciblés par une attaque et s'empressèrent d'aller les aider. Après avoir repoussé les Mangemorts ensemble, la Confrérie sorcière des Assassins eut ses premières recrues – qui n'évitèrent pas le Serment Inviolable. Cette augmentation de leurs effectifs leur permit d'avoir plus de pouvoir dans cette guerre.

« Ça ne suffit pas. Cette guerre ne prendra jamais fin. » se lamentait Emilio.

Susan, allongée à ses côtés dans leur lit, vint se serrer contre lui.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Bien sûr qu'elle s'achèvera, tôt ou tard. Et nous devons nous battre pour qu'elle s'achève avec notre victoire, plutôt tôt que tard. Cela fait déjà cinq ans, c'est bientôt la fin.

— Ils sont trop nombreux, continua-t-il cependant.

— Et je doute que la moitié lui soit fidèle, vu comment il recrute. »

Emilio rit brièvement, concédant ce point. Il était vrai que Voldemort ne recrutait pas de la meilleure des manières – bien que cela fonctionnât. Après une attaque où tout le monde se fut rendu, il discourait longuement sur son idéologie et sur l'intérêt de le joindre. Il proposait ensuite aux vaincus de gagner ses rangs, promettant la mort aux autres. Beaucoup cédaient, mais combien le soutenaient vraiment ? Emilio se demanda quelle était la part de ses fidèles sous Imperium.

« Allez, arrête de penser à ça pour ce soir. » dit-elle en l'embrassant. Le baiser s'intensifia, et Emilio oublia la guerre durant une partie de la nuit...

Quelques semaines plus tard, il dut faire face à une annoncer à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu : Susan était enceinte. Le couple fut très heureux de cette nouvelle, jusqu'à ce que la réalité de la guerre ne leur revienne. Une profonde inquiétude s'empara d'eux : ils ne souhaitaient pas que leur enfant grandisse en ces temps troubles. Cela redoubla leur détermination à gagner cette guerre et ils intensifièrent leurs activités. Et cela passait par une chose primordiale : l'espionnage.

« Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur Hickey, mademoiselle Alderton ? »

Ils avaient convoqué un de leur meilleur Assassin. Un Auror : Pandion Fletcher.

« Vous avez un fils à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Emilio.

— C'est exact, répondit Fletcher en blêmissant.

— Je suis désolé de vous demander cela. Impliquer un être cher, qui plus est un enfant, dans cette guerre. Mais je vous promets que cela sera sans grand risque. »

Emilio posa sur la table un enregistreur sonore. Il s'agissait d'un enregistreur mécanique, du même genre que le phonographe d'Edison, en version réduite. Il ne fonctionnait pas avec l'électricité, ce qui permettait de le placer à Poudlard sans qu'il ne cesse de fonctionner. Après l'avoir utilisé, il suffirait de récupérer l'enregistrement et de simplement écouter.

« J'aimerais que votre fils introduise et cache ceci dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Fletcher pâlit encore plus si c'était possible.

« Bien, fit-il en saisissant l'objet.

— Évidemment, vous pouvez refuser. Ou votre fils peut confier cette tâche à un autre élève de confiance. »

Fletcher ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Emilio se tenait aux côtés de Susan, sur leur lit. Un nouvel être dormait dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait. Avec un sourire radieux, quoique fatigué, elle lui demanda : « Quel nom, alors ? »

Certains sortilèges permettaient de déterminer le sexe de l'enfant à l'avance, mais ils avaient préféré garder la surprise. S'ils avaient déjà réfléchi à des noms dans le cas où ce serait une fille ou un garçon, Emilio en proposa un nouveau, auxquels ils n'avaient jamais pensé : « Que dis-tu de Rose ? Comme sa grand-mère, Rosa...

— C'est un joli nom. Rose Hickey. »

Leur moment de bonheur fut interrompu par une intense lumière bleue qui pénétra dans la chambre. C'était un Patronus avec une forme d'aigle. Emilio reconnut là l'un de ses Assassins.

« _Une attaque... sur le Chemin de Traverse... Ses forces sont nombreuses..._ »

Tous deux blêmirent. Jamais le Chemin de Traverse n'avait été attaqué jusqu'alors. Emilio se leva, résigné. « J'y vais.

— Sois prudent. » murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça avant de s'en aller. L'Assassin décida de transplaner dans une rue adjacente à l'allée principale. Mais même là, le combat était déjà intense. Il se débattit avec quelques Mangemorts, avançant jusqu'au cœur du combat. Il n'y avait presque que des civils, au début. Beaucoup tentaient de fuir, en vain à cause du champ anti-transplange. Peu essayaient de se battre. Outre les cris des sorciers lui parvinrent à ses oreilles ceux de nombreuses créatures magiques. Emilio crut reconnaître parmi elles des loups-garous et des Acromentules. Le froid intense qui commençait à envahir les lieux n'annonçait qu'une seule chose : des Détraqueurs. Il crut même voir des géants et une manticore.

Malgré toute l'ardeur avec laquelle il combattait, l'Assassin ne put rien empêcher. Les gens autour de lui mourraient par dizaines et il luttait plus pour survivre que défaire ses ennemis. Les autres Assassins étaient déjà là, et les Aurors ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix ne tardèrent pas à se joindre. Si cela permit une lutte plus égalitaire, il n'en restait pas moins que les trois forces réunies peinaient à faire face aux Mangemorts et à leurs créatures. Même Dumbledore semblait submergé...

... et il l'était si bien qu'au bout d'une demi-heure de lutte, alors que tout le monde fatiguait et était sur le point de lâcher, il ne put résister à commettre la même erreur que Voldemort, environ trois ans auparavant. Dumbledore fit apparaître l'Orbe. Une intense et vive lumière dorée aveugla tout le monde. Les Détraqueurs se firent moins agressifs. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts autour de lui furent mis hors d'état de nuire, et peut-être même que certains périrent.

Le combat n'était cependant pas terminé, et Voldemort, furieux, se tournait vers son ennemi le plus important. Emilio, après une demi-seconde de torpeur durant laquelle il faillit bien recevoir un sortilège de mort, avait décidé d'agir. Il fallait voler l'Orbe.

Il traversa ce qui était maintenant un champ de bataille jonché de morts, évitant des sortilèges et se défendant face à une créature ou un Mangemort quand il le fallait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être blessé : une Acromentule avait mordu son bras, répandant son venin en lui. Pendant ce temps, le combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort se faisait plus intense encore. La puissance du vieux directeur, sa baguette et l'Orbe faisaient effet sur le jeune mage noir. Ce dernier résista encore longuement, mais il commençait à faiblir. Dumbledore gagnait.

Emilio n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il agit très rapidement. L'Assassin sauta, s'empara vivement de l'Orbe et, avec la puissance qu'elle lui octroyait, brisa le champ anti-transplange avant de prendre la fuite. Dumbledore, légèrement affaiblit, ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir son visage ainsi que sa tenue caractéristique des Assassins.

Emilio ne l'apprit que plus tard, mais la bataille avait tourné au carnage. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient repris le dessus, tuant quiconque leur résistait. Et si le Chemin de Traverse finit en véritable champ de cadavres, certains sorciers avaient tout de même eut le temps de fuir suite à la chute de la barrière anti-transplange.

Au quartier général de la Confrérie sorcière des Assassins, Emilio était assis à une table, l'Orbe posé devant lui. Il avait pu soigner la morsure de l'arachnide, et espérait à présent comprendre plus en détail l'artefact. L'Assassin en avait cherché un durant une année entière, en Allemagne. Et voilà qu'il possédait désormais un Orbe. Il lui faudrait l'étudier, c'était certain...

Il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. En se retournant, il reconnu Pandion Fletcher. Emilio se leva, prêt à lui demander des nouvelles de...

Un puissant coup le frappa à la joue, l'envoyant rencontrer le plancher. Il eut à peine le temps de bouger que Fletcher lui sautait dessus et se mettait à le rouer de coups. Emilio se débattit comme il le put, mais Pandion semblait animée d'une rage que rien n'aurait su arrêter. « MON FILS ! criait-il, à chacun de ses coups. VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ ! »

Emilio parvint à se dégager et à reculer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Dumbledore était sur le point de le vaincre, et vous l'avez arrêté ! continuait-il d'aboyer, se dirigeant vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Les Mangemorts ont gagné et mon fils... mon fils ! VOTRE FAUTE ! »

Emilio se décala à la dernière seconde, laissant Fletcher s'éclater contre le mur. Sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner, il plongea sa lame secrète dans sa gorge. « Je suis désolé, Fletcher, murmura-t-il avec de réels regrets. L'Orbe... L'Orbe était plus important. »

Fletcher s'écroula au sol, répandant son sang dans toute la pièce. En quelques coups de baguette, tout avait disparu. Les autres Assassins qui vinrent au quartier général ne surent rien. Ils crurent que Pandion avait été tué sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme trois autres membres. Emilio fut surpris du peu de pertes qu'ils avaient à essuyer.

Durant les années qui suivirent, la guerre devint plus affreuse encore. C'était comme si cette bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse avait marqué un tournant : celui où Voldemort devenait plus puissant que tous ses ennemis réunis. Le ministère sombrait encore plus profondément dans la corruption, rendant inefficace le travail des Aurors. L'Ordre du Phénix subit beaucoup de pertes, et aurait-il été détruit que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Les Assassins étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir été trop affaiblis. Mais ils étaient déjà peu nombreux, et ne pouvaient mener cette guerre à eux tous seuls. Ils pouvaient mener tous les assassinats et les espionnages qu'ils désiraient, cela ne faisait pas le poids face au camp organisé de Voldemort.

Même l'espionnage se révéla inefficace. L'enregistreur qu'ils avaient déposés dans le bureau de Dumbledore était impossible à récupérer. La sécurité de Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi forte, et le fils de Fletcher – celui qui posa l'engin – était mort.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 1978, trois ans après la bataille du Chemin de Traverse, que l'Ordre du Phénix renaquit de ses cendres. Et ce, grâce à de nouvelle recrues tout juste sorties de Poudlard. Quant à la Confrérie, ils bénéficièrent également de nouveaux et jeunes éléments un an plus tard, tels que Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange, mais aussi bien d'autres. Si cela permit un espoir durant un ou deux ans, les Mangemorts reprirent le dessus une nouvelle fois. La fin était proche, et il semblait bien que Voldemort allât mettre fin à toute forme de résistance.

Emilio avait presque perdu tout espoir. À cela s'ajoutait la mort de son père, qui avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant. Rentré en Grande-Bretagne il y avait quatre ans, Marc Hickey avait commencé à savourer sa retraite dans le monde moldu, à l'abri de la guerre sorcière. Emilio et lui ne s'étaient vu qu'à de courtes reprises, mais il était tout de même affecté par sa disparition.

* * *

Son transplanage le mena à l'entrée du quartier général des Assassins. Il venait de quitter le cimetière où reposaient ses parents, et voilà qu'il avait une réunion juste après. Tout le monde était assis autour d'une grande table, semblant l'attendre. D'un seul coup d'œil, il put repérer les absents :

« Il manque Lestrange et Pettigrow, constata-t-il.

— Nous n'arrivons pas à les joindre. » expliqua Susan, la petite Rose dans ses bras. La jeune femme était légèrement en retrait dans la salle. Elle ne pouvait plus participer autant depuis la naissance de Rose, bien qu'elle tînt tout de même à assister aux réunions. Emilio soupira, puis dit à la trentaine d'Assassins qui se tenaient devant lui :

« Bien, dans ce cas, nous commencerons sans... »

Il fut interrompu par une violente déflagration qui retentit dans toute la demeure. Les fenêtres se brisèrent, laissant entrer des silhouettes. Nombre d'Assassins furent tués sans avant même de pouvoir réagir. Ceux qui restaient sortirent leurs baguettes et armes pour se battre. Les intrus se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et le combat qui suivit fut une véritable boucherie.

Emilio avait immédiatement compris qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore venu récupérer l'Orbe. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour récupérer l'artefact dans sa cachette. Une fois celui-ci en main, l'Assassin se débattit du mieux qu'il le pût avec le pouvoir qu'elle lui octroyait. Mais c'était insuffisant : les assaillants étaient trop nombreux, et ils allaient tous périr. Emilio devait fuir, mais ne quitterait pas les lieux sans Rose et Susan. En une fraction de seconde, il les repéra. Son cœur rata un battement : le corps de Susan reposait sur le sol, Rose tentant vainement de la réveiller.

Emilio perdit la raison, laissant la haine envahir son être et diriger ses actions. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elles en tuant, ne se souciant guère de ses camarades qui tombaient comme des mouches à côté de lui. Plusieurs sortilèges le touchèrent, le faisant saigner et trébucher. Il rampa jusqu'à sa fille. Arrivé à elle, il saisit son bras, jeta un regard de regret au corps sans vie de Susan, puis transplana en forçant le champ anti-transplanage, l'Orbe avec lui. Une moitié de seconde avant que l'obscurité ne l'envahisse, il sentit quelque chose s'introduire dans son esprit.

« _Voilà les Assassins détruits à jamais, de nouveau_ , susurra une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Dumbledore. _L'un des vôtres vous a trahi. Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez, cachez-vous ! Je vous retrouverai, Emilio Hickey, je vous tuerai et récupèrerai l'Orbe._ »

* * *

Emilio s'était abrité dans l'une de ses cachettes de l'Allée des Embrumes. Dès qu'il fût arrivé, il couvrit le lieu d'autant de sortilèges de camouflage et de protection qu'il put. Il s'aida même de l'Orbe pour renforcer le plus possible les boucliers. Une fois ceci fait, Emilio tomba dans une profonde léthargie. La mort de Susan le détruisait. Il ne faisait même pas attention à sa fille qui ne cessait de quérir son attention. Lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer, il ne fit que lui crier dessus. Cela redoubla ses cris, et Emilio se sentit horriblement coupable. Il prit alors soin de sa fille, se rendant compte qu'il ne voulait pas subir une troisième perte.

Rien ne changea durant près d'une semaine. Emilio sortait de temps en temps, de manière très discrète, afin d'acheter de quoi se nourrir et de prendre des nouvelles. Le 31 octobre 1981, la guerre prit fin. Il fut aussi ébranlé que les autres sorciers de découvrir qu'un simple bébé avait pu vaincre Voldemort. Une intuition lui disait que non seulement ce fût Dumbledore qui avait organisé la chute de son ennemi – tout comme il avait fait tomber un autre ennemi quelques jours auparavant : les Assassins –, mais aussi que le mage noir n'était pas réellement mort.

Emilio passa les huit années qui suivirent à perfectionner sa cachette. Pour subvenir à ses besoins, il en fit une boutique d'armes. Il trouva très vite ses clients dans un lieu tel que l'Allée des Embrumes. Il fit cependant en sorte que son commerce soit très difficile à trouver pour quiconque le cherchait délibérément.

Emilio gardait toujours l'Orbe, passait ses journées à l'étudier, délaissant même sa fille lorsqu'il était trop impliqué dans sa tâche. Il notait chaque découverte dans un journal sur lequel était inscrit le symbole des Assassins.

En 1989, Harry Potter viendrait dans sa boutique acheter quelques armes. En 1992, il serait de retour pour poser quelques questions sur l'un de ses achats, mais seule sa fille serait là pour répondre à ses questions. En effet, Emilio mourrait en 1991, à l'âge de quarante-six ans. Mais comment ?

* * *

Emilio ne plaça pas sa fille à Poudlard, en 1986 : elle n'était jamais sortie de leur cachette, et la mettre directement sous le nez de Dumbledore serait une horrible erreur. Il assurait son éducation à domicile.

S'il crut avoir réussi à éloigner sa fille de la guerre, des Templiers et des Assassins, il ne fit en réalité que l'y plonger plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait lui-même été. Très tôt, Rose fut exposée à l'Orbe. Oh, bien sûr, l'artefact devait rester secret : elle n'était même pas censée connaître son existence. Mais cela survint contre son gré. Cela avait commencé un an après la mort de sa mère, alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Une voix murmurait dans sa tête, pendant son sommeil. Elle ne se souvenait jamais de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle était là. Le plus étrange était que, chaque jour, la jeune fille découvrait savoir quelque chose qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir appris. Des connaissances paraissaient apparaître progressivement dans sa tête, à mesure que les jours passaient. Son intelligence et sa maturité s'accrurent. Rose s'en rendait compte, bien sûr. Elle n'avait pas d'autres enfants de son âge avec qui comparer, mais savait que l'apparition de tant de savoir n'était pas habituelle. La connaissance même que l'esprit humain n'était pas aussi intelligent, mature et rempli à un tel âge lui était apparue mystérieusement. Et quelque chose lui disait que son père ne devait jamais le découvrir – ce qui n'était pas difficile, puisqu'il ne lui prêtait jamais aucune attention... c'était heureux qu'elle fût autonome. En un an, ses connaissances dépassaient déjà tout ce dont pouvait rêver n'importe quel curieux. Toute cette science... À l'inverse, son intelligence et sa maturité s'étaient stabilisés à un niveau légèrement plus élevé que l'adulte moyen, ce qui n'était pas exceptionnel. Ça le restait pour son âge, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour exploiter de manière optimale tout son savoir. Elle rêvait déjà de faire de grandes découvertes scientifiques, de faire avancer le niveau humain, d'inventer, de résoudre de grands problèmes mathématiques...

Il y avait un côté négatif, cependant : il semblait que ses émotions avaient été annihilées. Elle ne ressentait que des émotions très fortes, telles que la peur ou la colère. L'empathie paraissait l'avoir quittée. Peu importait. Seuls ses ambitions, sa curiosité et ses rêves où elle devenait l'inventeur de grandes théories scientifiques importaient.

Ces derniers furent brisés à l'âge de neuf ans. Il y avait toujours la même voix, dans son sommeil. Elle avait fini par deviner que c'était elle, la cause de toute ses connaissances. Cette nuit-là, la voix fut plus claire...

« Bonsoir, Rose. »

C'était une voix grave, masculine, résonnante et mystérieuse. Elle semblait irréelle, mais aussi puissante. L'être qui en était à l'origine semblait à la fois très loin, très proche et partout à la fois. Rose était consciente de dormir, sans pour autant être dans un rêve. Il n'y avait que le noir... et cette voix.

« Enfin, nous avons une réelle discussion. Tu t'en doutes déjà, c'est moi qui ai introduit dans ton esprit tant de connaissances, tant d'intelligence... Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions. »

Rose était confuse. Elle avait des questions, évidemment, et elles semblaient tant se bousculer dans sa tête qu'elle ne savait pas par laquelle commencer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'êtes-vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Comment l'avez-vous fait ? finit-elle par demander, décidant de poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.

— Je vais essayer de répondre à chacune de tes interrogations, dit la voix, amusée. On m'a appelé de diverses manières, au cours de mon existence. À toi, je me présente en tant que Prométhée.

— Le Titan...

— ... qui a créé les Hommes ? Oui, en quelque sorte. On peut dire que je suis un dieu. Voilà quant à ma nature. Je veille sur les humains depuis le tout début, leur évitant autant que possible la mort et la destruction. Malheureusement, le plus grand danger auquel l'Humanité devra faire face approche à grand pas. Et j'ai bien peur de voir toute vie humaine anéantie d'ici quelques décennies. »

Rose resta silencieuse, abasourdie. Lui annonçait-on une fin du monde ?

« En réalité, reprit Prométhée, les Hommes vont devoir faire face à une guerre destructrice. Elle aura inévitablement lieu, que ce soit maintenant, dans quelques décennies ou quelques millénaires. Mais la probabilité qu'elle survienne dans un futur proche est très forte. De plus, une catastrophe naturelle de grande envergure va mettre fin à une très grande part de la vie terrestre. »

Rose découvrir que même dans cet étrange état, entre le rêve et la réalité, il était possible de ressentir la peur.

« Il existe cependant un artefact qui pourrait éventuellement permettre, s'il est bien exploité, de sauver l'Humanité. Il permettrait à la fois de mettre fin à la guerre et de se protéger de la catastrophe. Cet artefact était autrefois entre les mains d'un sorcier. Albus Dumbledore.

— Le directeur de Poudlard, murmura Rose, fascinée.

— Oui. Il devait, selon mes plans, _augmenter_ la puissance de cet artefact de telle sorte que son pouvoir permette de contrôler une grande armée de créatures magiques et d'ainsi remporter la guerre. Mais non seulement Dumbledore n'a pas cherché à faire cela, mais il a aussi perdu cet artefact. C'est ton père, Rose, qui le possède aujourd'hui. Il doit se situer à quelques mètres d'où tu te trouves actuellement. Il s'agit d'un orbe, dans lequel sont enfermés des connaissances qui dépassent la pensée et des pouvoirs qui permettent de contrôler certains types d'humains. Je l'ai eu en ma possession durant plusieurs siècles, aussi y suis-je très lié. Ma conscience réside à Poudlard, mais je peux agir à travers l'Orbe des Dieux, comme on l'appelle. Grâce à lui, j'ai déversé une part infime des connaissances qu'il renfermait dans ta tête. J'ai fait en sorte que tu aies les capacités nécessaires pour améliorer l'Orbe de façon à vaincre cette guerre. J'aimerais, si tu l'acceptes, que tu travailles à cette tâche. »

Rose ne sut que répondre. Devait-elle le faire ? Devait-elle abandonner ses projets... ?

« Travailler sur les mathématiques, faire des inventions, faire avancer la science... tout cela n'a plus aucun sens si l'humanité disparaît, l'avertit Prométhée, amusé, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

— Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas vous-même ? Vous êtes plus puissant, plus intelligent, plus à même d'accomplir cette tâche ! Pourquoi la déléguer à une simple mortelle insignifiante ?

— Je ne suis pas tout puissant, soupira-t-il. J'ai perdu mon corps il y a longtemps, et ma conscience est aujourd'hui enfermée à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas accomplir ce que tu as à faire. Acceptes-tu ? »

Rose se sentit trembler, alors même qu'elle n'était pas consciente de son corps. Elle réfléchit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

« Oui. » répondit-elle.

Son destin fut scellé. Prométhée lui donna quelques indications : la nature de la créature magique à contrôler, son pouvoir, la localisation de l'Orbe... mais aussi des pistes du côté de la magie. Car s'il lui avait implanté dans le crâne des connaissances magiques durant plus d'un an, il ne pouvait transférer ses propres savoirs magiques. Seuls ceux que renfermaient l'Orbe pouvaient transiter, et l'artefact ne savait rien de la magie, ayant été créé bien avant son apparition selon Prométhée. Il lui apprit également qu'elle ne serait pas envoyée à Poudlard. Aussi devrait-elle faire son éducation magique par elle-même. Vivant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ce ne devait pas être bien difficile.

« Tu ne pourras travailler seule : j'ai donc... convaincu... deux assistantes de te venir en aide. Tu les trouveras exactement dans une semaine au... »

Il lui donna alors l'adresse d'un entrepôt industriel protégé par magie.

« Ce sera ton atelier, en quelque sorte, lui dit-il. Je te fais confiance pour sortir sans éveiller l'attention de ton père. »

Alors qu'il allait mettre fin à l'entretient, Rose le retint quelques secondes : « Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas expliqué _pourquoi_ il y aurait une guerre. »

Prométhée l'éclaira, et l'horreur de ce qu'il dépeignait emplit son cœur de terreur. Aussi, il lui révéla son plan : plus tôt la guerre surviendrait, mieux ce serait.

« Pour la déclencher, tu devras infiltrer une puissante organisation moldue : les Templiers. Ils contrôlent à peu près tout sur la planète. Les manipuler et utiliser leur pouvoir suffira. Ton père était leur ennemi. »

Au réveil, Rose se demanda durant quelques secondes si elle avait rêvé tout cela. Le doute ne perdura qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne décrète que non. Elle décida tout de même de vérifier et s'introduisit dans le bureau de son père, alors que celui-ci dormait toujours, pour vérifier si l'Orbe était là. Une sphère dorée, presque scintillante, reposait en effet sur une étagère, exactement là où Prométhée le lui avait indiqué. Elle referma la porte du bureau, satisfaite.

Une semaine plus tard, elle se débrouilla pour sortir en dehors de la maison sans que son père ne le sache. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'échappait, bien sûr, mais elle n'allait généralement pas bien loin. Cette fois-ci, elle quittait tout de même de l'Allée des Embrumes ! Rose profita de cette excursion sans oublier son objectif. La jeune fille, à peine âgé de neuf ans mais déjà plus mature que la plupart des adultes, se rendit donc à l'adresse indiquée par Prométhée. Il s'agissait bien d'un entrepôt. Deux personnes l'attendaient en effet. L'une était une femme adulte – vieille serait plus exact. Elle était rousse, imposante et Rose aurait été incapable de dire qu'il subsistât de la beauté dans ses traits – si tant est qu'il n'y en ait jamais eu. L'autre était une jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'adolescence. Elle était d'une incroyable beauté et d'une stature noble. Étonnement, bien qu'étant ses aînées, les deux femmes se comportèrent avec elle comme si elle était leur supérieure. Ce devait être le cas, pensa-t-elle, en se remémorant que Prométhée les avait décrites comme ses assistantes.

« Enchantées, maîtresse, fit la plus jeune en s'inclinant. Je suis Jane Knowles et voici Molly Weasley, pour vous servir.

— Bien, fit-elle froidement. Rose Hickey. Allons, au travail ! Notre tâche est complexe et nous manquons peut-être de temps. J'ai déjà pensé à quelques pistes pour améliorer l'Orbe, notamment avec un sceptre. »

Au cours des mois qui suivirent, Rose travailla avec acharnement, aidée de ses assistantes. Elles travaillaient pour l'instant la théorie, tout d'abord car il leur fallait un plan préliminaire avant de se lancer dans des expérimentations, mais aussi car ils manquaient de fonds suffisants pour aborder le côté pratique. Heureusement, quelques mois plus tard, Molly reçut une proposition de Dumbledore qui lui proposait des sommes importantes en échange de quelques services concernant le jeune Harry Potter. Cela permit à Rose de surveiller Dumbledore. Elle pensait devoir se méfier de lui. Un autre obstacle à toute activité pratique était tout simplement qu'elles ne possédaient pas l'Orbe. Il était impossible de la dérober à son père : il s'en rendrait compte. D'ailleurs, rien que ses sorties régulières commençaient à éveiller son attention. Se rendait-il compte qu'elle quittait leur demeure ?

Ainsi, à l'âge de seize ans, en 1991, elle utilisa une des lames secrètes de la boutique pour assassiner son père. Elle devint alors libre, et leurs expérimentations purent commencer sérieusement – d'autant plus qu'il avait laissé derrière lui un journal comportant des notes sur son étude minutieuse de l'Orbe, ce qui facilitait grandement le travail de Rose. Elle profita tant de sa liberté qu'elle eut une relation – amicale, puis romantique – avec un jeune garçon de son âge, un certain William Dawson, sans se douter qu'il s'agissait en réalité du célèbre Harry Potter. Cette liaison fut de courte durée, cependant : en effet, elle dut quitter la Grande-Bretagne pour voyager un peu partout en Europe, laissant ses assistantes travailler seules sur l'Orbe. Car en plus de construire ce spectre, elle devait exécuter son plan concernant les Templiers...

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **I.** « Qui riposa nostro salvatrice. » – _Ici repose notre sauveuse._ Rosa Hickey a sauvé beaucoup de monde durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, d'où cette épitaphe. Si vous vous y connaissez en italien, n'hésitez pas à me corriger si j'ai fait une faute ! J'ai beau maîtriser plus ou moins quatre langues, l'italien n'en fait malheureusement pas encore partie.

 **II.** Si ce paragraphe vous a perdu, relisez la deuxième note de fin du chapitre 2, la première moitié du chapitre 15, et peut-être les chapitres 18 et 19.

* * *

 **Résumé (C20) :** Après avoir refusé à Tom Jedusor le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Dumbledore réfléchit à un plan. Il a découvert que Jedusor possède l'Orbe des Dieux, et il attend la guerre pour le lui voler. Il décide d'instaurer une politique anti-moldu au ministère, de telle sorte à ce qu'il apparaisse comme un sauveur aux yeux des nés-moldus lorsqu'il créera l'Ordre du Phénix et les enrôlera.

Emilio Hickey est un Assassin mais également un sorcier. Après une enfance entre deux mondes, il est envoyé, durant l'année 1964, en mission en Allemagne de l'Est pour combattre les Templiers. Il découvre non seulement l'existence d'une branche sorcière de l'organisation secrète, mais aussi celle de puissants artefacts appelés Pommes d'Éden ou Orbes des Dieux. Il décide d'enquêter seul. Ce choix, une fois découvert par ses supérieurs, lui vaudra un renvoi immédiat en Grande-Bretagne. Il décidera par la même occasion de quitter les Assassins pour vivre chez les sorciers. Emilio obtient un poste très ennuyant au ministère. Il fait la rencontre d'une femme nés-moldue, Susan. Ils sympathisent très vite. Emilio apprend qu'elle a espionné ses supérieurs, découvrant qu'ils sont à l'origine des lois anti-moldus. Ils espionnent ensemble, découvrent qu'il existe des Templiers au ministère et, sentant la guerre approcher, décident de créer une branche sorcière des Assassins dont ils sont pour l'instant les seuls membres. Lorsque la guerre éclate, ils combattent les Mangemorts. Ils sont un peu confus, ne sachant les motivations véritables de chaque ennemi et camp. Lors d'une attaque de Voldemort, Dumbledore dérobe l'Orbe des Dieux au mage noir. Emilio sait alors où se trouve l'artefact. En plein milieu de la guerre, Emilio et Susan ont une fille, qu'ils nomment Rose. Peu après, une attaque a lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Emilio s'y rend : c'est une boucherie, les Mangemorts sont trop puissants pour les Assassins (qui ont réussi à recruter chez un groupe d'Aurors), l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors. Dumbledore utilise l'Orbe pour renverser le cours du combat, mais Emilio la lui vole avant de s'échapper. Les Mangemorts prennent alors le dessus et tuent tout le monde. La guerre suit son cours, et ils combattent tant bien que mal jusqu'en 1981. Après l'enterrement de son père, Emilio rentre au quartier général des Assassins. A lieu alors une attaque de Dumbledore et d'autres sorciers, qui tuent tout le monde et tentent de récupérer l'Orbe. Emilio parvient à s'enfuir avec sa fille, Rose, ainsi que l'artefact. Susan est cependant tuée. Une semaine plus tard, la guerre prend fin.

Caché dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Emilio passe le reste de sa vie à vendre des armes et à étudier l'Orbe. Il ne prête pas beaucoup d'attention à sa fille. Celle-ci se révèle manipulée par l'Orbe, qui est en réalité contrôlé par l'Isu qui réside à Poudlard ( _cf. chap. 18_ ). Il l'enrichit de connaissances durant son sommeil, s'efforçant de la rendre intelligente et mature, mais aussi antipathique. Peu après, il se présente à elle en tant que Prométhée, un dieu, et lui révèle que l'Humanité est menacée par une guerre. Il lui explique en quoi elle consiste, ce qui l'horrifie. Le dieu lui apprend que plus tôt cette guerre surviendra, plus aisée sera la victoire. Il lui révèle comment la déclencher (en influençant les Templiers moldus, qui contrôlent une large partie du globe, et en utilisant leur pouvoir), mais aussi comment la gagner : il faut pour cela contrôler des créatures magiques particulières, et cela nécessite d'apporter des modifications à l'Orbe que possède son père. Il lui fournit deux assistantes : Molly Weasley et Jane Knowles ( _cf. chap. 16 et 21_ ). Avec elles, elle travaille sur ce projet. Elle est forcée de tuer son père pour lui permettre d'être libre et de récupérer l'Orbe. Profitant de sa liberté, elle a une courte liaison avec un jeune homme de son âge, un certain Will – qui est en réalité Harry Potter. Plus tard, elle dut voyager en Europe pour mettre au point son plan avec les Templiers, laissant à ses deux assistantes le soin de travailler sur l'Orbe...

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il est dense en informations. Les éléments que devra affronter Harry et les mystères se profilent lentement... Plus qu'un seul chapitre, et nous retrouverons notre Survivant ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'ai hâte !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_

 _Au fait, l'auteur NVJM, mon très cher correcteur adoré (non ce n'est pas du tout lui qui a modifié cette phrase) a créé un serveur Discord (sorte de Skype en bien meilleur) pour réunir quelques auteurs et lecteurs de fanfictions. Si vous voulez venir discuter avec nous et perdre votre esprit, n'hésitez pas à me contacter en MP ou sur Discord (Le Cerf-Pentard#7703), ou NVJM de la même manière (NVJM#3762)._

 _Le prochain chapitre, intitulé « L'ennemi véritable, 1971 » sortira, je l'espère, dans moins d'un mois. Devinerez-vous de qui il s'agit ? Le récit couvrira relativement la même période, c'est-à-dire la première guerre avec Voldemort... mais cette fois-ci, du point de vue de Poudlard !_

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	21. L'ennemi véritable, 1971 – I

_Salut !_

 _Je suis désolé pour tout ce retard, ce chapitre a rencontré un certain nombre d'obstacles à sa publication, jusqu'à la dernière minute ! Pour vous dire, il a bien failli ne jamais être publié... Tout d'abord, il y a sa longueur assez inattendue : 25 000 mots. Un quart de livre, même plus. Lorsque j'avais écrit le scénario, l'idée qu'un chapitre résumant la vie entière d'un personnage soit aussi long qu'une nouvelle ne m'avait étrangement pas traversé l'esprit. Mais soit même si c'est long, écrire autant ne doit pas bien être difficile. C'était sans compter les cours au lycée, très chronophages. En réalité, les neuf dixièmes du chapitre ont été écrits pendant les vacances de février et je l'ai achevé juste avant le début des vacances d'avril. Puis la relecture, et enfin la correction par NVJM dimanche dernier, qui s'est accompagné d'une petite critique... assez démoralisante, et qui m'a fait beaucoup douter. J'ai donc beaucoup hésité à publier ce chapitre ces derniers jours, mais je le fais finalement. Ce n'est pas un passage si important pour l'intrigue (ce qui me fait regretter encore plus d'y avoir passé autant de temps), et si je l'ai raté, alors tant pis._

 _Par ailleurs, du fait de sa longueur, ce chapitre est divisé en deux. Je le coupe sur un horrible cliffhanger, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal. Comme me l'a souligné mon correcteur, c'est un chapitre qui se lit d'une traite. Pourtant, je suis bien obligé de le couper, ne serait-ce que pour le rendre plus digeste (et encore, je doute qu'un chapitre de 13K puisse être considéré comme tel), mais aussi pour tenter de garder un rythme de publication stable pendant quelques temps. Ainsi, la deuxième partie de ce chapitre (constituant donc le chapitre 22) sortira dans deux semaines, ce qui me laisse bien un mois (jusqu'au 5 juin, la fin des cours pour moi) pour écrire le chapitre 23. Et même si cette fin d'année va me demander moins d'efforts au niveau du lycée, le prochain chapitre reste assez conséquent, et donc je doute le finir à temps. On reprend directement avec Harry, et après six chapitres d'absence, vous imaginez bien que j'ai une tonne de choses à lui faire vivre ! D'ailleurs, j'ai peaufiné le scénario de la fanfic, et c'est bon : tous les chapitres jusqu'au dernier sont scénarisés ! Au total, il y en aura exactement quarante, pour près de 310K mots. Ce qui me laisse dix-huit chapitres pour 135K. Avec mes trois mois de vacances, je pense que ce sera faisable, sans trop vouloir m'avancer. J'espère donc finir cette fanfic vers le mois d'août en étant optimiste, et fin de l'année avec un peu de pessimisme._

 _Pour en revenir directement au chapitre, nous sommes toujours dans la troisième partie donc, le passé d'un personnage que nous allons explorer ! J'ai décidé, pour une fois, d'inclure de la romance. Il y avait déjà eu Harry et Rose – en somme, pas grand-chose –, et le couple entre Daphné et Tracey est lentement développé. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sera beaucoup plus important – c'est peut-être pour cela que ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est l'unique et dernière fois que j'explore autant ce genre dans cette fanfic. Et c'est une romance comme je l'entends, évidemment..._

 _Sur une note plus joyeuse : avez-vous vu les derniers épisodes de Game of Thrones ? Une merveille ^^ Si j'ai le temps, j'écrirai peut-être une fanfic sur cet excellent univers..._

 _Bon, j'achève cette looongue note pour enfin vous laisser accéder au chapitre !_

 _Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Bêta-Reader :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, propriété d'Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Ce n'est pas le cas pour les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction au moment de leur sortie. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie énormément, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image :** Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Corrigé le :** Dimanche 2 mai 2019

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 8 mai 2019

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie III

 **Chapitre 21 : L'ennemi véritable, 1971** – I.

* * *

En ce mercredi premier septembre de l'année 1971, le quai 9¾ était grouillant de vie, animé par les centaines de parents accompagnant leurs enfants jusqu'au si fameux Poudlard Express des simples moldus qui serraient avec anxiété leur progéniture aux froids sang-purs abandonnant avec soulagement leurs héritiers, en passant par les sang-mêlés qui se contentaient de lâcher leur descendance sur le quai avant de courir jusqu'au ministère pour reprendre leur travail. Parmi tout ce monde trouvait-on une jeune fille, présente ce jour-ci pour sa première rentrée, comme une quarantaine d'autres jeunes filles ce jour-là.

Celle qui attire ici notre attention tenait fébrilement la main de son père pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule. À leurs côtés se trouvait sa mère, et devant, sa grande sœur de deux ans, marchant fièrement et avec confiance dans ses belles robes de sorcière. La toute nouvelle élève ne pouvait empêcher une pensée moqueuse de surgir dans son esprit. Il fallait bien dire que l'envie de sa sœur de montrer au monde entier qu'elle était de sang-pur était plutôt ridicule – surtout que leur famille n'était pas particulièrement influente, comparée à de grandes maisons comme les Malefoy, ou même les Greengrass.

La petite troupe s'arrêta un peu à l'écart de la foule pour faire ses adieux. L'aînée des deux sœurs semblait impatiente de s'en aller. Elle écoutait cependant les recommandations de sa mère d'un œil morne, sous le regard amusé de son père et de sa cadette. Alors que la belle troisième année allait enfin monter dans le train, ce dernier la retint pour un dernier mot : « Je te fais confiance pour veiller sur ta sœur. »

Sa fille ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de monter dans la voiture. Quant à la plus petite, elle n'eut droit qu'à un sourire timide et chaleureux de son père – ainsi qu'au regard froid de sa génitrice – avant de rejoindre sa sœur dans le Poudlard Express. La nouvelle élève ne fut pas perturbée davantage par l'attitude de sa mère, qui n'avait jamais été très affectueuse, et la soupçonnant même d'être si aigrie en raison de son mariage : finir dans une famille sang-pure aussi basse lorsqu'on venait de la noble famille Black ne devait pas être très plaisant.

La première année suivit sa sœur dans le couloir du train, mais celle-ci finit par s'en apercevoir : « Lâche-moi, s'exclama-t-elle. Va te trouver un compartiment, des amis, je ne sais pas, mais ne me suis pas ! »

Et de détaller vers un autre wagon, la laissant toute seule. La jeune fille n'en fut pas surprise : sa complicité avec sa sœur n'était pas plus forte qu'avec leur mère. Elle soupira de dépit, croisant son reflet dans la vitre, et se laissa absorber par sa jumelle de verre. Ses cheveux formaient une cascade dorée qui prenait fin sur ses épaules son nez et ses traits lui conféraient un air aristocratique ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d'un noir profond – ce qui détonnait avec sa chevelure blonde. L'on pouvait déjà y lire une certaine lassitude. Cette première rentrée commençait mal...

Sa contemplation n'avait duré qu'une ou deux secondes, et la jeune fille dut se décaler pour laisser passer les élèves qui s'étaient déjà accumulés derrière, durant ce cours laps de temps. Elle décida de partir à la recherche d'un compartiment. Sans surprise, tous étaient occupés. « La légende raconte que les compartiments vides sont une espèce en voie de disparition. » se murmura-t-elle, comme une blague jetée en l'air qui ne ferait sourire que sa personne. Ce terme provenait tout droit d'un livre moldu offert par son père – à l'insu de sa mère, évidemment. La blonde avait toujours trouvé cela amusant d'user d'expressions moldues.

Elle finit par trouver un compartiment – certes habité, mais seulement par une seule et unique personne, ce qui semblait presque aussi rare qu'un espace libre –, et fit lentement coulisser la porte. La jeune fille qui occupait l'endroit détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour voir qui entrait. « Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

— Bien sûr. » lui sourit l'autre. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge – peut-être dans la même année ? Des cheveux noirs entouraient son visage rond et lumineux. En s'asseyant en face de sa camarade, la blonde se sentit moins tendue. « Alice Greengrass, se présenta l'autre.

— Lucretia Fawley. »

Aucune ne manqua le regard que chacune lança aux habits de l'autre à la mention de familles aussi nobles. Lucretia se fustigea de ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt l'identité d'Alice : sur une élégante robe de sorcière noire qui épousait parfaitement ses formes naissantes trouvait-on, discrètement attachée, une petite broche en forme de scarabée. La famille Greengrass était friande de ce symbole, alors même qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur emblème.

« Tu entres en première année ? » demanda Alice pour lancer la conversation. La blonde ne fit qu'acquiescer en réponse.

« Moi aussi ! reprit la brune, un brin surexcitée. Tu as une idée de ta future maison ? »

Lucretia sourit face à tant d'énergie. Elle répondit, légèrement orgueilleuse : « Certainement Serpentard, comme ma mère et ma sœur ou Serdaigle, comme mon père. Mais je préfère tout de même Serpentard. »

« Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, fit Alice avec une petite moue. Mais certains ont été répartis à Serdaigle, et j'espère les rejoindre ! »

Les deux filles discutèrent encore longuement ainsi, partageant attentes et rumeurs à propos de Poudlard. Une grande partie de celles-ci concernait la manière dont seraient répartis les élèves de première année – mais elles décrétèrent vite qu'aucune n'était un tant soit peu véridique tant ces récits étaient extravagants. Alice connaissait de par son grand frère nombre d'histoires à propos des élèves plus âgés, et ne se priva pas pour toutes les raconter – ce qui provoqua de grandes séances de fous-rires. Lorsque furent abordées les quelques-unes qui contenaient des placards à balais, Lucretia rougit furieusement – à la plus grande hilarité de sa nouvelle amie. Leur conversation dériva ensuite sur les professeurs et matières enseignées – surtout celles que chacune attendait le plus. Ainsi, la blonde fut déçue d'apprendre que les runes n'étaient disponibles qu'à partir de la troisième année.

Après quelques heures de bavardage, elles finirent par se calmer, épuisées. Alice sortit un livre tandis que Lucretia posait sa tête contre la vitre, observant défiler sous ses yeux les plaines verdoyantes de la campagne écossaise, qui prenaient de plus en plus de relief à mesure que le soleil descendait bas dans l'horizon, illuminant de sa lumière rougeâtre ce paysage irréel. Le silence qui régnait dans le compartiment n'était plus qu'entrecoupé par le bruissement feutré de pages qu'on tournait, et bientôt, Lucretia sombra dans un profond sommeil, bercée par les roulis du train.

* * *

La première année ne sut combien de temps elle avait dormi lorsqu'Alice la réveilla.

« On est arrivées ? demanda-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux mi-clos, encore somnolente.

— Dans vingt minutes. Il faut que tu mettes ton uniforme. »

Les deux filles s'assurèrent que la porte fût fermée avant de se changer. Lucretia était heureuse d'enfin arborer l'emblème de l'école !

Ça y est ! Poudlard ! Le trajet qui les mena à la forteresse fut un émerveillement constant : le géant leur servant de guide, la vision enchanteresse du château, le voyage sur les barques... Comme elle l'avait fait et le fera avec des dizaines de générations d'élèves, le professeur McGonagall leur fit l'habituel discours de présentation avant de les faire attendre dans une pièce réservée aux élèves de première année. Comme à l'accoutumée, les fantômes vinrent faire leur spectacle – même si les élèves ne s'en doutaient pas. Les discussions étaient animées, la plupart d'entre elles portant sur la manière dont ils seraient répartis. La peur, l'anxiété et la joie se baladaient un peu partout, s'amusant avec les estomacs emplis de sucreries des élèves. Et enfin, vint le moment pour eux d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, la traversant entièrement jusqu'à la table des professeurs sous les yeux des élèves plus âgés. Lucretia eut le temps de repérer sa sœur, assise chez les Serpentard. Étonnement, son aînée lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire encourageant. Cela lui redonna un peu de courage.

Quelques élèves passèrent avant elle, envoyés successivement dans chacune des quatre maisons. Vint alors son tour : « Fawley, Lucretia ! »

Après s'être avancée, les jambes tremblantes, puis s'assit pour qu'on puisse la coiffer de l'artefact millénaire. À peine effleura-t-il sa tête qu'il cria : « POUFSOUFFLE ! »

L'annonce se répercuta dans toute la salle. Figée sur son tabouret, McGonagall dut légèrement la pousser pour qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et ne se dirige vers la table des Jaunes et Noirs. Toute une maison l'applaudissait, mais cela ne pouvait rivaliser avec le regard froid et déçu de sa sœur que Lucretia capta durant un instant. La toute nouvelle Poufsouffle passa le reste de la répartition dans un état second, totalement apathique. Ce fut à peine si elle remarqua Alice qui gagnait Serdaigle.

 _Au moins une qui soit satisfaite..._

En plein milieu de la cérémonie, Lucretia se rendit compte qu'une fille restait sous le Choixpeau depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Les élèves s'animaient, et la Poufsouffle entendit à plusieurs reprises le mot « _Chapeauflou_ » de la bouche de certains. Finalement, après six longues minutes d'hésitation, l'artefact envoya l'élève à Serpentard sous les vifs applaudissements de sa maison.

Elle fut pensive un instant. La rancœur la gagnait : pourquoi certains avaient-ils la chance de rester de longues minutes sous le Choixpeau ? Le fait d'être envoyée dans cette maison aussi violemment, sans possibilité de discuter ni protester, lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Plus tard, un certain Peter Pettigrow resta lui aussi plus de cinq minutes sous le couvre-chef magique. Toute la Grande Salle était impressionnée : deux Chapeauflous en une promotion ! Lucretia y était cependant insensible, ruminant toujours contre le vieux bout de tissu sénile.

Elle fut si captivée par ses pensées que la fin de la répartition échappa à son attention, de même que la multitude de plats qui apparut sur la table. « Eh, tu manges pas ? » fit une voix, la sortant de son asthénie. C'était son voisin, constata-t-elle avec confusion.

« Quoi ? »

Son camarade, qui devait avoir son âge, haussa un sourcil. Il répéta : « Tu ne manges pas ? Ce serait dommage de s'abstenir face à un tel repas... »

La jeune fille remarqua alors la profusion de plats qui s'étalait sur chacune des quatre grandes tables. Son ventre gargouilla. Elle en oublia sa malheureuse répartition à Poufsouffle, et commença à se servir généreusement, sous les yeux rieurs de celui qui l'avait interpellée. « Je suis Thésée Fletcher, ravi de faire ta connaissance. » se présenta-t-il, perturbé puis amusé par son attitude.

Lucretia avala péniblement le contenu de sa bouche avant de répondre : « Lucretia Fawley, enchantée. »

Ils discutèrent plus longuement une fois leur rassasiés. Thésée était en première année, lui aussi. Il se révéla être plein d'humour, et ses sarcasmes – sûrement dus à une certaine anxiété – lui faisaient oublier la déception dans les yeux de sa sœur. Lucretia commençait même à trouver que Poufsouffle ne semblait pas si horrible que cela – même si elle aurait encore préféré Gryffondor que la maison d'Helga !

Thésée lui fut d'une grande aide, au cours des jours qui suivirent. Les élèves de Poufsouffle étaient très sociables, mais il était certain que, sans lui, la jeune fille se serait renfermée dans son coin et aurait refusé toute tentative de sociabilisation. Ainsi avait-elle trouvé son second ami, après Alice. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à rencontrer Thésée, et tous formèrent progressivement un trio inséparable. Leur première année se passa normalement – non tranquillement il apparaissait clairement que ce n'était pas la norme à Poudlard –, chacun découvrant un peu plus le monde de la magie dans lequel ils avaient pourtant baigné durant leur enfance.

La cadette des Fawley dut faire face au jugement constant de sa sœur et, durant les premières semaines, à la peur de rentrer au manoir de sa famille : sa mère avait en effet envoyé une lettre à son attention, menaçante et promettant les pires châtiments. Seul son père lui avait transmis son soutien.

Une autre difficulté se présenta durant un cours de sortilèges. Lucretia et Thésée étaient assis ensembles, écoutant attentivement les paroles de leur petit professeur : « Nous avons vu les sortilèges de lévitation et de lumière, deux outils très importants et utiles dans la vie quotidienne d'un sorcier. Il en existe d'autres, bien sûr : le sortilège de réparation, que nous allons aborder très bientôt celui d'attraction, que vous ne verrez qu'à partir de la quatrième année et dans une moindre mesure, ceux de feu et de déverrouillage. Aujourd'hui, nous apprendrons le sort de disparition. Il fait disparaître n'importe quel objet ou substance de petite masse. Lorsque l'objet devient trop gros, la puissance requise est bien trop élevée, et tout bon sorcier qui se respecte préfèrera alors user d'autres moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce sortilège, me direz-vous, est anodin et peu puissant malgré son utilité. Il pose tout de même une question très importante dont vous devez avoir conscience : où vont les objets qui disparaissent ? »

La question du professeur Flitwick provoqua les rires dans la salle de classe, seuls quelques élèves – nés-moldus pour certains d'entre eux – la considérant avec sérieux. Thésée consenti à y répondre, levant la main avec un immense sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Oui, monsieur Fletcher ?

— Les objets ne vont nulle part : ils disparaissent simplement. » affirma-t-il comme si tout cela était évident. Le reste de la classe murmura son assentiment.

« Bien sûr, c'est ce que l'on pense naturellement, acquiesça le directeur de Serdaigle. Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui ne sont pas d'accord ? »

La classe se fit silencieuse un moment, tout le monde s'entreregardant moqueusement, attendant le crétin qui remettrait en cause une telle évidence. Une main se leva. Déjà entendait-on les élèves pouffer. C'était le Chapeauflou de leur promotion.

« Oui, miss Knowles ? l'encouragea Flitwick.

— Je crois..., fit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Je crois que les moldus... Ils ont découvert que rien ne peut disparaître. Ni apparaître.

— Quelle idiote ! ricana Lucretia, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa camarade.

— Bravo miss Knowles ! Dix points pour Serpentard ! félicita le professeur à la plus grande surprise des élèves. En effet, même avec la magie, il est _impossible_ de faire disparaître ni apparaître quoi que ce soit à partir du néant. Tout n'est que transformation – soyez conscient de ce principe. Pour certains charmes, la limite entre ma matière et celle du professeur McGonagall est très fine. En ce qui concerne le sortilège de disparition, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Il existe un sort qui permet de récupérer les objet disparus... et tous sont altérés et très froids, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils ont passé un long moment dans cet étrange état. Mais oublions cela pour l'instant. Quelqu'un aurait-il fait des recherches sur le latin – comme je l'avais conseillé la semaine dernière – et saurait me donner une formule pour le sortilège de disparition ? »

Une nouvelle fois, l'élève de Serpentard leva la main :

« Peut-être... _evanescere_ ?

— Presque, miss ! Deux points pour Serpentard ! La formule exacte est _evanesco_ ! »

La Vert et Argent lança un sourire narquois à Lucretia – ce qui l'irrita profondément.

La suite de la séance se déroula dans le calme – du moins, autant qu'il était possible avec une vingtaine d'élèves qui scandaient « evanesco » à tue-tête, tentant de faire disparaître une plume. Pour ne rien arranger, Thésée réussit bien avant tout le monde à faire disparaître la sienne.

« Comment tu as fait ? » s'écria Lucretia presque, étonnée.

Étrangement, les garçons réussissaient ce sortilège avec beaucoup de facilité. Les seules réponses qu'on daigna lui accorder furent le ricanement de Jane Knowles – la blonde apprit plus tard son prénom – et le haussement d'épaules de son camarade.

Ce jour, une rivalité naquit entre les deux jeunes filles – rivalité qui se transforma vite en haine mutuelle grandissante au fur des cours qu'elles avaient en commun. La Poufsouffle et la Serpentard se haïrent si bien qu'au terme de leurs deux premières années à Poudlard, aucune n'aurait su dire quelle était leur querelle originelle. Mais leur rivalité n'était, évidemment, pas aussi forte que son amitié avec Thésée et Alice...

* * *

« Doucement !

— Du calme, jeune fille !

— Aucune éducation, Poudlard n'est plus...

— Faites attention, voyons !

— De mon temps, courir dans les... »

Lucretia était sur la bonne voie. L'élève de sixième année lui ayant indiqué le chemin l'avait prévenue que les tableaux de cette partie du château étaient particulièrement vieux. Râler, vanter son époque et critiquer les nouvelles générations étant une caractéristique inhérente à toute personne âgée de plus de trente ans qui se respecte, et à en juger par la virulence de ceux-ci, la jeune élève de troisième année pouvait aisément conclure qu'elle se trouvait proche de la salle de runes. La Poufsouffle déboucha vite dans le bon couloir, accélérant le pas en voyant les derniers élèves entrer dans la salle. Le professeur Babbling, assise à son bureau, la regarda entrer d'un œil amusé :

« Presque en retard, jeune fille ! Prenez place. »

Lucretia obéit et prit la première place libre qu'elle vit, au deuxième rang. Le reste du cours se fit dans une ambiance calme et studieuse. La Poufsouffle se surprit même à apprécier ce premier cours, elle qui n'aimait rien d'autre que les potions et la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Peut-être était-ce également dû à l'absence de ses amis, Alice et Thésée. Si elle ne discutait pas avec l'une, elle rigolait avec l'autre. Parfois-même organisaient-ils des séances de sieste dans la classe du professeur Binns. Néanmoins, le choix des options de troisième année les avait séparés pour certaines matières : Alice avait pris arithmancie et divination le choix de Thésée s'était porté sur l'étude des moldus et la divination quant à Lucretia, la jeune fille s'était sentie attirée par les runes, les soins au créatures magiques et l'étude des moldus. Si son ami l'accompagnait dans cette dernière, elle restait seule pour les deux premières.

Apprécier le cours de runes ne suffisait cependant pas à le comprendre entièrement, et au cours des semaines qui suivirent, elle dut régulièrement demander à sa voisine quelques explications. Petite, rousse et à Gryffondor, la jeune Lily Evans était studieuse en apparence, mais se laissait souvent aller à quelques bavardages. Elles s'appréciaient beaucoup et partageaient ensemble une autre option : les soins aux créatures magiques. Poufsouffle et Gryffondor formaient des classes communes en botanique et en Histoire, et depuis, Lucretia manquait parfois des séances de sieste pour discuter avec sa nouvelle amie.

* * *

La salle était immense – peut-être était-elle aussi large que la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Celle-ci était moins chaleureuse, toutefois, et les quelques feux qui illuminaient la vaste pièce, les torches aux murs et les grands lustres pleins de bougies, peinaient à lutter contre les couleurs froides et austères des figures murales stylisées et du dallage clair et miroitant, tous deux d'un bleu pur et étincelant qui s'accordait à merveille avec les quelques blasons entourant la salle. Ceux-ci représentaient un corbeau sur champ azur prenant son envol au cœur, une épée au manche incrusté de saphirs et une baguette se croisant sur la pointe, le tout surmontant la devise « _Blood is the only king above us._ » – faisant écho à l'histoire tragique d'Édouard Londubat, le fondateur de sa maison. **(I)** Le bleu du sol et des murs s'étendait au plafond, voûté et peint, qui représentait des scènes importantes de l'histoire des Londubat, celles où ils rayonnaient de puissance et de richesse, et occultant les instants de déshonneur et de faiblesse.

Des tableaux aux buffets en passant par la musique jouée depuis un balcon, tout était fait pour exposer ladite puissance aux yeux des seigneurs et dames conviés à la fête, qui eux-mêmes, habillés avec élégance, montraient leur beauté et leur richesse aux autres convives. Des hommes discutaient avec d'autres de politique. Des femmes parlaient entre elles, se renseignant avec la plus sincère hypocrisie à propos de leurs enfants respectifs. Les vieilles ruminaient dans leur coin en crachant tout leur venin sur les jeunes générations, aigries par la jalousie. Les jeunes demoiselles fanfaronnaient, désireuses de montrer qu'elles étaient plus mignonnes, belles et élégantes que toutes les autres femmes réunies, et jouaient les timides et les coquettes devant de beaux jeunes hommes las de la politique et plus intéressés par le champ infini des décolletés qui se présentaient à eux. Certains couples vite formés, aidés par l'alcool, quittaient l'immense pièce pour les salles annexes à l'abris des regards, cependant loin d'être discrètes. Rares étaient les naïfs et naïves qui ne savaient pas quelles activités voyaient les murs de ces lieux. D'autres, plus romantiques, jouaient la comédie et se faisaient la cour et dansaient et se murmuraient des promesses d'amour, mais finissaient tout de même par s'échapper pour un peu d'intimité. D'autres encore séduisaient pour le plaisir de séduire, laissant d'arrière eux des malheureux et malheureuses qui découvraient les désillusions de la vie face aux promesses envoûtantes d'un jeune homme ou aux regards amoureux d'une jolie demoiselle.

Vêtue d'une élégante robe émeraude, Lucretia de la maison Fawley aurait pu participer à ces jeux de visages et de séduction, et sûrement avait-elle le potentiel pour gagner à chacun d'eux. Mais la jeune Poufsouffle y était totalement insensible. Avachie sur une chaise, elle observait tout ce monde jouer de ses charmes et se mettre en valeur aux yeux des autres. Cela ressemblait à ces clichés des fêtes mondaines d'un autre temps, et en lieu et place de s'émerveiller de voir ces contes prendre vie, Lucretia ne voyait que le ridicule de toutes ces gens.

Elle avait toujours détesté ces fêtes auxquelles son statut de membre d'une noble et riche famille de sang-pur l'obligeait à assister. Bien qu'ayant été répartie à Poufsouffle, la jeune fille avait toujours eu quelques traits propres aux Serpentard – ce qui était fort utile pour échapper à ces sorties. Bien sûr, elle avait dû changer de technique lorsque sa mère s'était rendu compte que les fièvres de sa cadette concordaient souvent avec une invitation chez une autre famille. Étonnamment, la dame Hélène Fawley ne le lui avait jamais reproché, et il semblait à Lucretia que sa mère n'insistait que pour la forme. Probablement cela l'arrangeait-elle de garder sa honteuse progéniture à l'écart lorsqu'elle-même brillait en mettant en avant sa merveilleuse fille aînée.

La Poufsouffle n'avait jamais grandement apprécié sa mère. À ses yeux, elle était moins parente qu'étrangère. Rarement ses actions avaient échappé à sa désapprobation. Elle était trop peu soigneuse, belle, féminine, douce, calme, intelligente ! Bien trop rude, frivole et exubérante ! Jamais une méchanceté de ce genre n'avait manqué à la bouche de sa mère. Très jeune, Lucretia s'en était accommodée. Elles n'éprouvaient aucune affection l'une envers l'autre, et ses reproches ne l'atteignaient plus – même si cela pouvait être handicapant, parfois.

Toujours aussi négligemment assise sur sa chaise, Lucretia poussa un soupir las au terme de ses divagations. Qu'elle eût espéré ne pas être venue ! Malheureusement, certaines fêtes étaient plus importantes que d'autres, et y assister était un devoir. La famille Londubat organisait cette luxueuse soirée afin d'officialiser les fiançailles entre son jeune héritier, Frank, et l'héritière de la maison Fawley, Lucia. Beaucoup s'étonnaient qu'une si grande famille puisse se lier avec les Fawley, une maison certes noble mais tout de même peu influente. Les Fawley demeuraient toutefois une famille très ancienne, et aussi discrète et neutre qu'elle ait pu être par le passé, ses ancêtres n'avaient pas manqué d'accumuler de très grosses sommes d'argent. Sa famille ne s'en était jamais vanté en des siècles d'existence, ayant toujours préféré vivre dans un confort décent, peut-être sans influence mais surtout sans les dangers que le pouvoir apportait aux plus puissants. Ce changement brusque de politique ne pouvait être attribué qu'à sa mère, une grande amoureuse de luxe. Sans son mari, Alexander Fawley, il était certain qu'elle aurait déjà ruiné toute leur fortune. Assurément, ce mariage entre Lucia et ce Frank Londubat était de son fait.

« Redresse-toi donc ! fit une voix dans son dos.

— Pourquoi, mère ? répondit-elle sans se retourner. Personne ne se soucie de moi. C'est elle, la fiancée. »

La jeune fille avait accompagné ces derniers mots d'un mouvement de la tête en direction de sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait dans son élément : elle dansait, riait, discutait, acceptait les félicitations avec grâce puis retournait plaisanter avec son futur époux. Les deux paraissaient très bien s'entendre. Jouaient-ils la comédie, ou se pouvait-il réellement que ce mariage arrangé fût, par le plus grand des hasards, heureux ?

« Ne soit pas ridicule, reprit sa mère. Lève-toi, je dois te présenter à quelqu'un.

— Ah ? » fit-elle, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Hélène Fawley ne daigna pas l'éclairer davantage. Résignée, Lucretia se leva et suivit donc sa mère au travers de la salle. Elles paraissaient se diriger vers un groupe de quatre personnes qui discutaient entre eux. En s'approchant, la jeune fille devina qu'il s'agissait d'une famille : un père, une mère, et deux enfants une fille d'environ son âge et un garçon deux ou trois ans son aîné, peut-être. Elle était ravissante dans sa robe noire, et son visage souriant ne la rendait que plus belle encore. Une sensation confuse la prit. La connaissait-elle ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit sa broche en forme de scarabée que Lucretia comprit : Alice. Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'approcher, la Poufsouffle prêta plus ample attention au visage de la jeune fille, qui semblait prise dans une discussion animée avec son frère. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'Alice ! Comment ne l'avait-elle pas reconnue ? Certes, la Serdaigle était différente avec ce maquillage, cette robe et ces cheveux attachés en un élégant chignon – elle qui avait d'habitude ses magnifiques mèches noires pendantes autour de son visage. Mais était-ce une excuse valable pour ne pas l'avoir reconnue au premier coup d'œil ? Lucretia oublia cela bien vite lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Les deux meilleures amies se sourirent. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que d'être venue.

Joyeuse, la jeune fille se plia de bonne grâce aux attentes de sa mère et salua respectueusement chaque membre de la famille Greengrass.

« On a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! sourit largement Alice.

— En ce jour, ta sœur célèbre ses fiançailles avec Frank Londubat, commença Hélène avec calme. Mais bientôt, dans quelques années, tes fiançailles seront elles aussi officialisées. »

Durant une fraction de seconde, le choc paralysa toute réflexion dans son cerveau. Alice ne put se retenir et l'enlaça. Lucretia fut de nouveau capable de réfléchir, même si ses pensées n'étaient pas des plus cohérentes. L'une d'elles était d'une ineptie sans nom. Pourtant, cette folle idée lui parut plausible et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Une étrange sensation de joie confuse la submergea.

Tout cela avait duré moins d'une seconde, et les paroles d'Alice la firent redescendre sur Terre :

« Tu vas devenir ma belle-sœur ! »

Par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice, Lucretia put voir le frère de son amie. Avait-elle bien compris ? Les dix minutes qui suivirent lui furent troubles. Elle était là, physiquement réagissait, souriait, se réjouissait quand on lui expliquait avec plus de détails qu'elle serait fiancée à Pierre Greengrass, le frère d'Alice. Mais son esprit était absent, retiré là où il ne serait pas dérangé.

Lorsqu'enfin, ce fut finit, Lucretia quitta le petit groupe et sortit de la salle d'un pas lent, accélérant sa marche jusqu'aux toilettes une fois hors de vue. Des larmes commençaient déjà à perler au coin de ses yeux, et la Poufsouffle éclata en sanglot sitôt enfermée dans une salle d'eau. Combien de temps resta-t-elle là, assise et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps ? C'était impossible à dire. De même qu'elle n'aurait su s'expliquer ses pleurs. Après tout, c'était prévisible. Dès la seconde où elle avait appris les futures fiançailles de sa sœur, Lucretia avait su que le même sort lui serait réservé. Mais cela avait été si prompt, si inattendu... Comment aurait-elle pu le prendre calmement ? C'était impossible, même avec toute la préparation dont elle pouvait se doter.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, Lucretia le savait au plus profond de son cœur. Lorsqu'Alice l'avait enlacée, une pensée aussi folle que brève lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. C'était impossible, mais pourquoi y avait-elle songé ? L'idée lui avait fait tellement chaud au cœur... Même à présent, en y repensant honteusement, un pincement doux mais douloureux la prenait au cœur. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas... C'était idiot. Mais ne pouvait l'arrêter. L'idée d'épouser Pierre Greengrass la rendait malade.

Et elle pleura, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, Lucretia fixait avec des yeux grands ouverts les ombres dansantes que la flamme agonisante de sa veilleuse projetait au plafond. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait occupé le reste de ses vacances de Noël, à ne rien faire, ne rien penser et ne pas dormir. Le sommeil, hélas, ne lui accordait sa visite que quatre à cinq heures par nuit, parfois trois. Sa famille ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. À vrai dire, ils ne la voyaient pas en dehors des repas, et seul son père avait fait une remarque sur son air fatigué et ses cernes.

La nouvelle de ses futures fiançailles l'impactait énormément. Dans sa situation, d'autres auraient été plus fortes, et même heureuses pour certaines d'entre elles. Mais Lucretia était du genre à trouver les mariages arrangés horriblement contraignants et difficiles à accepter. Elle essayait, bien sûr, de faire de cette idée la seule et unique raison de ses maux, tentant de refouler l'autre aussi profondément que possible.

Le jour de la rentrée fut le pire de tous. Son ventre la faisait souffrir, de même que sa tête. Seule l'idée de revoir Thésée et – elle eut un frisson – Alice lui donnait le courage de se lever et préparer ses affaires.

Le trajet en Poudlard Express se fit plus calmement. Ses deux amis la rendirent heureuse et la firent sourire, mais ils voyaient bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi énergique qu'à l'accoutumée.

Son état empira lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de Poudlard. Cela commença avec des sifflements dans ses oreilles, puis une sorte de voile qui la séparait de la réalité... et enfin, l'obscurité.

* * *

Quelque chose bougeait contre sa tête. Lucretia s'éveilla lentement, papillonna des yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir entièrement. Un visage lui souriait. Alice. La jeune fille comprit que ce qu'elle avait senti en premier lieu était son amie qui lui caressait les cheveux. Une rougeur monta à ses joues, heureusement maquillée par l'obscurité que quelques bougies peinaient à chasser.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? croassa-t-elle d'une voix faible.

— Tu t'es évanouie, juste devant la Grande Salle. Tu es fiévreuse madame Pomfresh dit que tu manques de sommeil. Je crois que tu vas rester ici quelques jours, sourit Alice. Tiens, elle m'a dit de te donner ça à boire si jamais tu te réveilles.

Son amie lui tendait un verre empli d'une solution blanchâtre. Lucretia la but entièrement. Elle avait le goût du lait maternel, nota-t-elle juste avant de sombrer.

* * *

Étonnamment, elle garda un bon souvenir de son passage à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, avoir de la fièvre, vomir et souffrir n'était pas très plaisant. Mais Alice était venue la plupart du temps pour s'occuper d'elle, parfois Thésée. Et cela lui fit du bien. Peut-être même cela l'avait-il aidé à aller mieux autant que les potions de madame Pomfresh.

Elle put reprendre les cours, vivre sa troisième année comme avant, avec Alice, Thésée, Lily, et s'embrouiller comme toujours avec Jane Knowles.

Tout pouvait donc sembler normal, en apparence. Mais à l'intérieur, Lucretia ressentait une véritable tempête de sentiments qui se déchaînait contre sa poitrine. Ce doute, ce bouleversement en elle persista durant toute l'année. Si au départ, elle refoulait une telle idée, il ne lui fut plus possible de la repousser au début des vacances, et la quatrième année à Poudlard fut celle où elle commença à l'accepter. Ce sentiment lui était dorénavant familier, et si ses tentatives pour l'éliminer avaient échouées, elle était maintenant incapable de l'empêcher de grandir, encore et encore. Car pire que tout, la quatrième année était un passage important dans l'apparence des jeunes élèves. Les formes à présent bien définies d'Alice achevèrent ses dernières résistances. La sang-pur ne cherchait plus d'excuses idiotes lorsque son cœur battait plus fort au contact de son amie, lorsque son regard s'attardait sur certaines parties de son corps et de celui d'autres filles, lorsqu'elle rêvassait en cours... Lucretia avait fini par comprendre.

Elle aimait Alice... et n'était pas insensible aux autres filles. Accepter ce fait avait été sa plus grave erreur la Poufsouffle n'arrêtait pas de rêver, à présent, de s'imaginer des scénarios idiots dans lesquels elles finissaient ensemble. Les deux amies devenaient plus proches et chaque marque d'affection que Lucretia recevait faisait naître dans sa poitrine un espoir de plus en plus grand. Elle pleura même, lorsque vint le moment de se quitter pour les vacances d'été. Son absence pesa horriblement sur son cœur. Elle relisait plusieurs fois leurs échanges épistolaires, et ses sentiments envers celle qui occupait ses pensées grandirent davantage... Elle souffrait de ce manque, mais la Poufsouffle était également et étrangement heureuse.

L'euphorie de revoir l'être tant aimé à la rentrée lui fit faire le pire. Deux semaines après la reprise des cours, la joie la quitta, l'abandonnant pour de longues années.

* * *

Thésée Fletcher marchait d'un pas fébrile dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Son père lui avait confié une tâche, et il avait bien l'intention de l'accomplir soi-même. Car Pandion Fletcher l'avait informé de la possibilité de reléguer cette affaire à un camarade de confiance. Le Poufsouffle n'avait jamais considéré cette idée avec sérieux, et même en cet instant, alors que son cœur frappait de toutes ses forces pour le convaincre d'abandonner, jamais il n'aurait pensé à se défiler. Il tenait à ce que son père soit fier.

Et Lucretia, aussi. Il admirait beaucoup son amie. À dire vrai, il l'aimait. Elle était si belle, si brave, pleine de bonté... S'il n'avait pas le courage de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, comment pourrait-il la regarder dans les yeux et penser qu'un couard tel que lui méritait l'amitié d'une fille aussi audacieuse ? Il avait certes ses blagues, ses sarcasmes... mais cela était bien ridicule, en comparaison des qualités que possédait Lucretia.

Thésée serra plus fermement l'enregistreur sonore dans sa poche à mesure qu'il approchait du bureau de Dumbledore. Son père, un Auror, faisait partie d'un groupe secret de résistance contre les Mangemorts, mais aussi contre l'Ordre du Phénix. À l'en croire, Dumbledore n'était pas aussi bon qu'il voulait le faire croire. Cela ne l'avait pas réellement surpris : le monde n'était pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Le mythe qui entourait le directeur de Poudlard n'était que cela : un mythe.

Consciencieux, Thésée s'était d'abord procuré le mot de passe de la gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau du directeur. Elle le laissa passer sans problème. Il avait également choisi une heure propice : Dumbledore festoyait actuellement dans la Grande Salle. La pièce était donc vide. Le plus dur allait être d'y pénétrer. Il s'attendait à trouver les portes scellées par de puissants sortilèges.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que celles-ci étaient entrouvertes ! Thésée se fit plus discret : y avait-il quelqu'un ? s'était-il trompé ? Il s'était pourtant assuré avant de venir que le directeur fût bien dans la Grande Salle. Doucement, il ouvrit plus largement la porte.

Personne. Seulement un désordre sans nom, une multitude d'objets en argent cliquetants, des lettres et des livres éparpillés un peu partout. C'était presque trop facile. Mais soit. Le Poufsouffle ne se posa pas plus de questions et profita de sa chance. Il trouva vite une étagère poussiéreuse – signe que Dumbledore ne s'occupait pas souvent de cette partie de la pièce – et y glissa l'enregistreur, sans omettre d'y placer un sortilège de discrétion. Il ne manqua pas également de réciter la formule que son père lui avait apprise. D'après lui, si par malheur Dumbledore fut sur le point de découvrir l'objet, ce dernier se détruirait sans un bruit. Aussitôt cela fait, il quitta l'endroit – en prenant garde à laisser la porte dans la même position.

Thésée ignorait qu'il venait de s'exposer à des risques inutiles. L'enregistreur devait être récupéré pour avoir accès à ce qu'il contenait. Non seulement les Assassins n'eurent pas le temps de s'en soucier, mais de plus, récupérer l'objet relevait de l'impossible. D'ici quelques mois, la sécurité à Poudlard serait renforcée, et Dumbledore ne laisserait plus de failles aussi imprudentes – même volontaires, telle que le fût celle-ci.

Inconscient de tout cela, le jeune Poufsouffle gagna d'un pas tranquille les cuisines. Ils devaient déjà être au dessert, et s'introduire ainsi en plein repas pourrait être suspect. Les elfes, bien qu'occupés, acceptèrent de lui fournir un dîner décent. Une fois celui-ci achevé, il prit la direction du hall d'entrée. Il n'y avait là que les retardataires qui quittaient la Grande Salle. Nulle trace d'Alice ou Lucretia. Thésée se rendit alors dans sa salle commune. De nouveau, aucune trace de son amie. Ses camarades de dortoir ne lui apportèrent qu'une réponse négative lorsqu'il les interrogea sur sa présence.

Ne s'inquiétant pas plus que cela, il prit un livre et décida de l'attendre dans la salle commune. Neuf heures puis dix heures sonnèrent sans qu'il n'y ait nulle trace de Lucretia. Les Poufsouffle commençaient à gagner leur lit, et ils ne furent plus que quatre dans la salle lorsqu'il fut onze heures. Trop inquiet pour pouvoir saisir le sens des lignes qui défilaient sous ses yeux, Thésée ferma son livre et décida de partir à sa recherche. Le couvre-feu était déjà dépassé, et il serait difficile de la trouver avec les rondes de Rusard, des préfets et des professeurs.

Il chercha d'abord dans les cuisines, sans succès. Avec une certaine habilité, il arpenta tout le château, allant jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il faillit se faire prendre deux fois, et ce n'est que de justesse qu'il évita les préfets. Tout cela fut en vain, cependant. Il n'y avait nulle trace de Lucretia. Résigné, il s'assit au bord de la tour, fixant d'un air pensif la lune qui baignait langoureusement dans le vaste océan stellaire.

« Que fait donc un Poufsouffle à une heure aussi tardive dans la tour d'astronomie ? » fit une voix dans son dos.

Thésée se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face, sa main prête à saisir sa baguette. Il reconnut le lion sur l'uniforme de l'élève. Un préfet ? Non, pensa-t-il en reconnaissant son visage. James Potter. Le Poufsouffle se tint prêt à une éventuelle farce de mauvais goût.

« Je cherche mon amie. Elle n'est pas rentrée dans la salle commune. Et toi ?

— Je me promenais, répondit le Gryffondor en souriant, laissant clairement deviner qu'il préparait une énième blague. Comment s'appelle ton amie ? Il se peut que Sirius la retrouve...

— Lucretia Fawley. Mais... où est Black ? »

Hormis Thésée, James et l'unique tableau de la tour d'astronomie, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Le concerné sembla apparaître de nulle part. Thésée se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas transplané, sachant parfaitement que c'était impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il tenait un parchemin dans sa main.

« Elle est dans une tour de l'aile des Serdaigle, à côté de la salle de métamorphose, lui indiqua Black.

— Merci. » soupira Thésée, sans demander comment il savait. Il s'empressa de descendre les marches de la tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre son amie. Le Poufsouffle s'étonna qu'ils ne lui aient rien fait. Il manquait le public pour rire à leurs farces, assurément, et peut-être désiraient-ils simplement la tour pour eux seuls ?

Conformément aux indications de Black, il trouva Lucretia dans une salle voisine à celle de métamorphose. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne la vit pas immédiatement. Il distingua néanmoins une vague forme à la lumière de la lune. Le jeune homme murmura un _lumos_ pour y voir plus clair.

La salle de classe était vraisemblablement abandonnée. Il reconnut la chevelure blonde de Lucretia. La jeune fille était adossée à un mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine à l'aide de ses bras, la tête enfouie dans ces derniers. L'on pouvait voir ses épaules se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration, et parfois trembler. Elle pleurait.

Doucement, Thésée vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Lucy... » murmura-t-il d'une vois faible.

Lucretia releva la tête en entendant son surnom. Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes. Elle le fixait sans réellement le voir, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Thésée la prit délicatement dans ses bras, et son amie se mit à sangloter.

Le Poufsouffle perdit toute notion de temps. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ainsi, enlacés ? Dix, vingt minutes ? Une heure ? Ses pleurs s'étaient finalement taris, sa respiration était plus lente... Lucretia s'était endormie, comprit-il. Thésée observa un instant son visage. Elle semblait tellement apaisée. Et belle. À cette pensée, il lui sembla qu'une main pressait douloureusement son cœur.

Après un long soupir, il tenta se lever avec son amie dans les bras. En vain. Se traitant d'idiot, il recourut à la magie : « _Mobilicorpus !_ »

Une heure plus tard, après avoir évité Rusard, préfets et professeurs en usant d'itinéraires détournés et de passages secrets, Thésée parvint enfin dans la salle commune. Il fut bientôt deux heures, aussi étaient-ils les seuls dans la pièce. Là, le Poufsouffle hésita. Devait-il laisser son amie dormir dans l'un des canapés près du feu ou fallait-il l'emmener dans son dortoir, au risque de voir l'escalier se transformer en toboggan ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se décida pour la deuxième option. La magie de Poudlard sembla faire une exception pour lui, et il put donc tranquillement déposer son amie sur son lit.

Encore perturbé par les évènements qu'il venait de vivre, Thésée alla se coucher.

* * *

Le jeune Poufsouffle avait attendu Lucretia pendant un moment dans la salle commune, jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses camarades de chambre l'informe que la sang-pur était déjà sortie. Pourtant, une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il ne découvrit d'elle rien d'autre que son absence. Alice était là, toutefois, à la table des Serdaigle, riant allégrement avec ses voisins.

Thésée s'approcha avec un sentiment de malaise dans la poitrine. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Alice ! » l'apostropha-t-il.

La Serdaigle tourna sa tête vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à parler, se ravisa en remarquant que les yeux de toute la table étaient posés sur lui, puis se lança : « Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Lucretia... »

Il avait retrouvé son amie dans l'aile des Serdaigle : Alice avait donc des chances d'être impliquée. Les sourires moqueurs qui naissaient sur les visages des Bleu et Bronze ne firent qu'accentuer sa nervosité. Alice elle-même lâcha un petit ricanement.

« Oh ! rien de bien particulier. On s'est promené, juste après le dîner, et cette tarée m'a... »

La Serdaigle n'acheva pas sa phrase, esquissant une grimace de dégoût. L'un de ses camarades finit pour elle : « Fawley l'a amené dans une salle abandonnée et... cette idiote lui a déclaré son amour ! »

À ces mots, toute la table éclata de rire. Thésée devint livide. « Qu-quoi ?!

— Fawley est éprise d'Alice, clarifia l'un d'eux. Ça ne me surprendrait pas si elle aime aussi toutes les autres filles de Poudlard.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? reprit Thésée à l'attention d'Alice.

— Je suis partie, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Plus jamais elle ne me touchera ni ne m'adressera la parole.

— Qui le sait ? fit-il d'un ton courroucé.

— Serdaigle, répondit-elle. Et bientôt, tout Poudlard. »

Thésée ne cacha pas son horreur. Il abandonna les Serdaigle là, quittant la Grande Salle pour retrouver Lucretia. Il se doutait bien que dans son état, elle ne viendrait pas manger devant tout Poudlard. Alors qu'il marchait vers les cuisines, ses pensées s'agitèrent. Il aimait Lucretia, d'une manière plus qu'amicale. Mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre... ça lui faisait horriblement mal. Il se sentait perdu, blessé. Une partie de son monde venait de partir en éclat. Ce qui avait été une amitié forte entre les trois élèves, bâtie lentement et avec patience pendant plus de quatre ans... tout cela venait de s'écrouler en un instant.

Le Poufsouffle parvint devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée des cuisines. Il chatouilla la poire verte, qui gloussa et se transforma vite en poignée. Lucretia y était bien là, prenant tranquillement son petit déjeuner à l'une des quatre grandes tables, au milieu d'une marée d'elfes s'affairant à nettoyer et faire la cuisine. Ses cheveux blonds étaient désordonnés, et peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi bien habillée que d'habitude. La jeune fille semblait calme, malgré tout presque reposée. Son visage s'assombrit toutefois lorsqu'elle le vit.

Lentement, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tout le monde sait ? » demanda-t-elle tristement, se doutant de la réponse.

Thésée acquiesça gravement. Lucretia ne réagit pas. Après un long silence, elle prit une brève inspiration puis poursuivit d'une voix neutre : « Je ne suis qu'une idiote. »

Le Poufsouffle ferma les yeux durant une ou deux secondes. Il les rouvrit et se tourna vers Lucretia : « Je t'aime, déclara-t-il, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le dire. Peut-être l'aurais-tu découvert. Après tout, Alice ne cessait de me répéter que c'était évident, et que tu finirais bien un jour par le remarquer. Peut-être, aussi, que tu ne l'aurais jamais su. Ce qui vient de se passer... Je me fiche de ce que les gens préfèrent, même si l'idée que tu... que tu aimes les femmes, ça me perturbe. Ce n'est juste pas... Tes parents t'ont peut-être déjà expliqué les malédictions autour de ce genre d'attirance. L'amour est une magie pure, et faire cela... J'ai mal, en voyant notre amitié détruite de cette façon. Oui, tu as été idiote : tu connais Alice, et même si c'est une personne formidable, elle n'en pense pas moins ce que tout le monde pense. J'ai mal, aussi, en sachant qu'il n'y aura jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous, et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. J'ai... j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, à l'écart. Seul. Tout cela va passer, et peut-être qu'un jour, tout redeviendra comme avant. Presque comme avant. »

Lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots, ses yeux étaient humides. Lucretia, elle, pleurait déjà.

« Tu... tu m'abandonnes ? hoqueta-t-elle.

— Je suis désolé, fit-il. Je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Et il quitta les cuisines. Tandis qu'il abandonnait Lucretia, en sanglots, le Poufsouffle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

* * *

Un son strident résonna dans toute la chambrée à sept heures et vingt minutes. Lucretia ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se redressant sur son lit à baldaquin. Derrière les rideaux tirés, elle entendait déjà ses camarades de chambre s'activer et se préparer. La Poufsouffle prit une longue inspiration, repoussa la mèche blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux, puis sortit de son lit.

Les autres filles lui jetèrent brièvement des regards méfiants. Chacune d'elle fit de son mieux pour se cacher au moment de se changer. L'une, Emma, se plaça de l'autre côté de son lit à baldaquin, ce qui la protégeait entièrement du regard de Lucretia. Les deux chanceuses du jour, Cidrella et Eleanor, purent se partager la salle de bain. Enfin, la dernière, Perséphone, était déjà prête, s'étant probablement réveillée quelques minutes avant les autres.

Tout ce manège irritait toujours autant la blonde. Que s'imaginaient-elles donc ? Qu'elle allait s'intéresser à leurs misérables et disgracieux corps ? Eleanor était laide, boutonneuse, idiote et obèse : pensait-elle une seule seconde que sa vertu inexistante risquait d'être violée par son regard ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela cependant les nombreuses fois où ses yeux glissèrent sur Cidrella ou Perséphone. Lucretia souffla pour se calmer, chassant ces idées noires.

Voilà une semaine qu'Alice avait révélé à l'entièreté de Poudlard la nature de ses préférences. Le comportement de ses camarades n'était alors qu'une petite partie de son enfer. Après s'être préparée, elle descendit dans la salle commune. La tête haute, Lucretia ignora leurs regards de dégoût, d'horreur ou de moquerie. La Poufsouffle aimait à croire qu'ils étaient insignifiants : elle était plus belle et plus riche que la plupart d'entre eux. En quoi ce qu'ils pensaient pouvait l'impacter ?

Mais au plus profond de son être, la jeune fille ressentait le poids de tous ces regards, de toutes ces pensées froides, moqueuses et insultantes. Elle le ressentait et n'était pas loin de s'écrouler.

Comme à son habitude depuis une semaine, elle petit-déjeuna dans les cuisines. Personne encore n'y était venue la trouver, hormis Thésée. La blonde chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de manger sous des centaines de regards inquisiteurs – y compris ceux des professeurs, d'ailleurs. De plus, elle trouvait un certain réconfort dans les cuisines. Les elfes étaient si gentils...

Son estomac rassasié, la jeune fille prit son sac et se rendit vers son premier cours de la matinée : la métamorphose. Pour ce faire, elle dut malheureusement traverser une bonne partie du château – sans pouvoir éviter les regards et les murmures, désormais habituels, ni les insultes criées sur son passage. Certains venaient la menacer en face, tentant de la rabaisser avec tous les noms qu'ils étaient capables de trouver – ce qui, sans surprise, n'était pas synonyme d'originalité. Celui qui avait gagné l'adhésion de tous les élèves était devenu le surnom par lequel on la hélait : « La pute de Poudlard ! »

Jane Knowles était du nombre. La Serpentard trouvait jouissive sa situation. Mais elle, encore, se montrait. Les plus lâches – une majorité – se cachaient derrière l'anonymat de la foule pour lui crier toutes sortes de vacheries à la figure. Si certains se lassaient vite de son masque d'indifférence, d'autres s'irritaient très vite. La jeune fille avait déjà fini enfermée dans un placard à balais pour cela.

En ce jour, tout cela atteignit son apogée lorsqu'elle traversa le hall. Là, un hibou plongea en sa direction. Il semblait avoir attendu longtemps pour délivrer le papier accroché à sa pâte. Les élèves de Poudlard se firent plus attentif : d'aucuns se souvenaient, où avaient entendu parler – pour ceux qui l'avaient raté –, de la Beuglante que Lucretia avait reçu deux jours auparavant. En provenance de sa mère, elle avait constitué le paroxysme de sa honte et de ses malheurs. Hélène Fawley avait déversé toute sa haine sur sa fille, avouant qu'elle l'aurait bien déshéritée si son père ne s'était pas interposé, et que son mariage avec Pierre Greengrass, le frère d'Alice, était annulé. Cette dernière nouvelle l'avait plus soulagé qu'autre chose, cependant. Sa sœur, Lucia, lui avait également fait part de sa haine et de son dégoût. Cela empirerait lorsqu'elle apprendrait que son mariage avec Frank Londubat, censé être célébré l'été suivant, serait annulé. Lucia était folle amoureuse de ce dernier, bien que cela n'ait pas été réciproque. La famille Londubat, outrée par les penchants de Lucretia, ne voudrait plus se lier avec un membre de la famille Fawley et marierait son héritier à la fille Greengrass, Alice. D'ailleurs, les deux se fréquentaient déjà en secret. Avec justesse, Hélène Fawley parviendrait alors à négocier un mariage entre Lucia et Pierre Greengrass, le parti – de moindre intérêt – originellement réservé à la cadette. Mais bien sûr, ni Lucretia ni Lucia ne savaient rien de ces réarrangements futurs, qui laisseraient l'une indifférente et l'autre courroucée. Pour l'heure, Lucretia était aux prises avec une missive matinale.

La foule fut déçue de ne la voir ouvrir qu'une simple lettre à laquelle seule Lucretia put avoir accès. Ils attendirent néanmoins sa réaction, et furent de nouveau désappointés voire irrités lorsqu'un maigre sourire éclaira son visage. La Poufsouffle reprit alors sa route, et aucune des insultes qu'elle reçut ne sut effacer le mot qu'Alexander Fawley lui avait envoyé : « _Sois forte. Tout s'arrangera. Je t'aime. Ton père._ » C'était court, mais suffisant. Toujours effacé par rapport à Hélène, il n'en restait pas moins d'un très grand soutien, toujours aimant et fier envers ses filles.

Elle ne cessa de jouer avec le papier dans sa poche, durant le cours de métamorphose. Ceux-là étaient aussi un calvaire. En effet, certains professeurs partageaient l'attitude hostile des élèves à son égard. S'ils ne pouvaient lui nuire trop ostensiblement, les enseignants ne manquaient pas de glisser çà et là quelque allusion désobligeante, ni de lui soustraire quelques points et refuser ceux qu'elle méritait. Le professeur McGonagall excellait à ce petit jeu-là, et la blonde sentait bien que les retenues seraient la prochaine étape.

Le reste de la journée fut similaire. Lorsque débuta l'après-midi, elle ne souhaitait plus que la journée s'achève. Il ne lui restait que trois cours avant la délivrance. Les potions furent étonnamment reposantes. La Poufsouffle aimait cette matière, s'y sentait bien, et le professeur Slughorn s'intéressait plus à son talent qu'à ses préférences sexuelles.

Lucretia fut l'une des premières au cours de runes. Le regard écœuré du professeur Babbling annonçait la couleur... La blonde s'assit à l'écart, sortant ses affaires et commençant à relire son cours. La salle se remplit peu à peu. Plongée dans sa lecture, la jeune fille fut surprise lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. En relevant la tête, elle reconnut Lily. La rousse lui sourit discrètement face à son regard étonné, et Lucretia le lui rendit avant de replonger dans son cours. Cet évènement la perturbait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. La Gryffondor s'asseyait toujours à ses côtés, certes, mais voilà une semaine qu'on évitait de l'approcher sinon pour l'insulter. Le cours passa lentement, sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé. Quant au professeur, hormis quelques piques glaçantes et regards noirs, elle la laissa en paix.

Lorsque sonna la fin du cours, Lily lui sourit de nouveau, lui murmura discrètement un mot d'encouragement avant de s'en aller.

Ses pensées furent moins emplies d'idées noires, au cours suivant. Les soutiens de son père et de Lily lui permirent de supporter un peu plus sa situation, à tel point qu'elle osât se présenter dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ce fut difficile, bien sûr. Douloureux. Lucretia croisait parfois les regards de sa sœur et d'Alice, et crut perdre son courage. Et même si ce soir-là, une fois sous ses couvertures, elle pleura – comme chaque soir depuis que tout cela avait commencé –, elle considérait cela comme une victoire.

Le reste de sa cinquième année fut horrible, mais elle tint bon. Si les insultes se firent moins nombreuses, leur dangerosité allait croissante. On lui jouait des tours que même les Maraudeurs n'auraient pas pensé appliquer à Severus Rogue. On la menaçait – parfois de viol. En réponse à cela, Lucretia devint plus froide, plus cynique. Elle apprit à se défendre et s'entraînait avec ardeur au combat, développant son indifférence de telle sorte à ce que l'attitude des autres élèves glissait à présent sur elle sans l'atteindre. La crise que fit sa sœur lorsqu'elle apprit l'annulation de son mariage la fit même sourire.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était heureuse, seulement s'en sortait-elle mieux que ne l'auraient fait la plupart des personnes à sa place. Lily Evans y jouait pour beaucoup, assurément. L'heure hebdomadaire d'étude des runes devint son cours préféré. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient sur un parchemin de ce que Lucretia endurait, mais aussi de choses banales comme les cours, ou de ce James Potter qui faisait tout pour attirer l'attention de Lily, parfois même de l'effroi que provoquait en elle cette guerre, au-dehors. L'amitié entre les deux filles se fit plus forte, bien qu'elle restât secrète. L'inverse aurait nuit autant à l'une qu'à l'autre.

Vint la fin de l'année. Lucretia pouvait maintenant se défendre contre tous ses agresseurs, et ignorait superbement ses harceleurs. La Poufsouffle était plus froide, moins naïve. Ses BUSEs étaient relativement réussies. Et si son amitié avec Lily ne lui rendait pas sa joie, on pouvait tout de même dire qu'elle l'avait sauvée d'une profonde dépression. D'ailleurs, lorsque vint le dernier jour, la Gryffondor prit le risque de l'amener dans un endroit discret du château. Les deux filles discutèrent plus librement, s'enlacèrent, et se dirent au revoir avec émotion. Elles ne se souhaitèrent pas bonnes vacances, cependant, sachant l'une comme l'autre que ce ne serait pas le cas. Lily allait vivre dans la peur d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Quant à Lucretia, vivre avec sa sœur et sa mère n'allait pas être très agréable.

C'était un euphémisme, et elle le découvrit bien assez tôt. Lucia et Hélène Fawley, furieuses de voir leurs glorieux plans de mariage s'effondrer, mais aussi de compter parmi leur famille une telle abomination, nourrissaient à son égard une profonde haine. Sa baguette lui fut confisquée. Hélène, tout d'abord, vite rejointe par Lucia, commencèrent à la battre. Elles la frappaient, lui donnaient des coups et lançaient aussi des sortilèges. Lucretia resta de longues heures blottie dans son lit, tentant de ne pas trop penser à la douleur et se reprochant d'avoir négligé son entraînement physique, à Poudlard. Son père ne pouvait rien faire cette fois, et cela empira. On lui retira bientôt le luxe de sa chambre pour l'une des vieilles cellules du manoir, au sous-sol.

Avant les vacances, jamais Lucretia ne se serait attendue à cela. Sa mère et sa sœur avaient cessé de la considérer comme un membre de leur famille, ayant cessé toute compassion à son égard – si tant est qu'elles n'en aient jamais eu.

Son père, quant à lui, était venu une ou deux fois lui donner de la nourriture. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Parfois, c'était un elfe sous ses ordres qui lui apportait un plateau rempli de viande, de légumes, de fruits et de pâtisseries. Un jour, Lucretia garda le couteau et le cacha du mieux qu'elle le put.

En plus de la faire souffrir, de la frapper, de lui lancer des sortilèges aussi retors les uns que les autres, Hélène et plus généralement Lucia l'affamaient. Cela n'allait jamais bien loin, cependant. Lucretia avait déjà entendu des histoires bien pires, souvent associées à la guerre qui se déroulait au-dehors.

Un jour, quelqu'un ouvrit les grilles de sa cellule et alluma la torche. Pelotonnée dans un coin, la blonde leva ses yeux éblouis vers sa sœur. Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps, mais savait que Lucia venait toujours le soir. Son aînée avança lentement, sans un mot. Voilà longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de la maudire, de la traiter de monstre, lui reprochant d'avoir brisé son si beau mariage et son avenir. Lucia se contentait à présent d'une vengeance silencieuse.

Lucretia se tint prête. Sa sœur, d'un informulé, fit jaillir des arcs électriques de sa baguette. Cela dura cinq, dix secondes... mais la cadette avait l'impression qu'une minute entière s'était écoulée. Après plusieurs semaines à subir ce châtiment, elle y était certes plus résistante, mais cela faisait toujours mal.

Son aînée s'approcha un peu plus. Lucretia lui lança un regard de défi. Elle tenait son couteau en main, caché derrière sa cuisse.

Alors, un long cri retentit. Un cri de femme, déchirant et puissant, qui exprimait l'horreur et la douleur. Leur mère.

Lucia jeta un regard apeuré vers les portes de la cellule. L'autre saisit sa chance : Lucretia bondit, et avec un hurlement rageur, planta sa lame dans la cuisse de sa sœur. Dans le même temps où elles chutèrent toutes les deux au sol, la Poufsouffle plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la blessée, étouffant son cri naissant. De son autre main, elle subtilisa sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège de silence.

Mobilisant ses dernières forces, Lucretia se leva pour s'éloigner de sa sœur. Celle-ci se tordait au sol, tenant sa cuisse sanguinolente d'où émergeait le manche du couteau. Elle souffrait, criait, frappait le sol... mais on ne l'entendait pas.

La cellule était déjà pourvue d'un sortilège de silence pour étouffer ses cris, mais Lucretia n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque. Quelque chose se passait, en haut. Les cris de sa mère avaient cessé, remplacés par des bruits de combat.

Une attaque, comprit-elle. La Poufsouffle prit sa sœur et la traîna vers un coin de la cellule qui n'était pas visible depuis les barreaux. Des liens sortirent de sa baguette pour solidement l'attacher. Lucretia devait éviter tout acte irréfléchi de sa part. Pour s'en assurer, elle lui retira le couteau et soigna rapidement sa blessure – le tout magiquement, après avoir lancé un sortilège d'anesthésie. Après tout, elle n'était pas aussi cruelle envers les membres de sa propre famille.

Enfin, en guise de dernière précaution, Lucretia lança un _evanesco_ sur le sang de sa sœur, puis éteignit la torche qui brûlait et illuminait la pièce. Toute ces précautions, assurément, sauvèrent leur vie.

Peu de temps après, elles entendirent quelqu'un parcourir le couloir de cellules, un _lumos_ à la main. Son passage chassait les ombres qui les protégeaient, trouvant refuge dans un coin invisible depuis le couloir. Les deux filles retinrent leur respiration à mesure qu'elles entendaient les pas claquer sur le sol humide, s'approcher puis s'éloigner, et enfin soufflèrent longuement lorsque l'homme fut parti. Elles restèrent là encore une heure ou deux, s'assurant que le menace était bien écarté.

Alors, Lucretia se leva et détacha les liens de sa sœur. Prudemment, les deux Fawley sortirent. Elles arpentèrent la demeure silencieuse, montèrent les escaliers, et débouchèrent vite sur les premières salles détruites. Les meubles étaient en morceaux, les tableaux déchiquetés... plus rien n'était reconnaissable.

La peur au ventre, Lucretia et Lucia poussèrent les portes de la plus grande salle. C'était la plus touchée par l'attaque. Ici et là trouvait-on des morceaux de bois ayant appartenu à un mobilier méconnaissable. Les toiles qui ornaient jadis les murs n'étaient plus. Ces derniers étaient par ailleurs carbonisés. Entre deux éclats s'épandaient d'immenses flaques de sang. Il y avait des corps, aussi. Six. D'eux d'entre eux portaient un masque blanc et de longues robes noires. Un autre, au visage découvert mais inconnu, n'avait que les robes. Sûrement avait-il perdu son masque. Il reposait sous un lustre tombé du plafond, des points lui traversant le corps. Le quatrième était particulièrement horrible à voir : assis, les yeux fermés, il tenait dans ses mains ses organes qui sortaient d'une coupure au ventre.

Quant aux deux derniers cadavres, il s'agissait d'Hélène et Alexander Fawley.

* * *

Talos Flint et quatre autres Mangemorts purent pénétrer sans difficulté le manoir des Fawley. Leurs protections, bien que respectables, n'étaient pas insurmontables, et ils purent même les défaire sans qu'aucune alarme ne soit sonnée. C'est ainsi qu'ils purent pénétrer la demeure sans être inquiétés. Ils découvrirent le couple Fawley dans l'une des grandes salles. Aussitôt qu'ils les virent, Hélène et Alexander se levèrent, les menaçant de leur baguette. Les Mangemorts firent de même.

« Que voulez-vous ? » fit nerveusement la femme. Talos s'avança légèrement, peu inquiet.

« Je suis horriblement désolé si je vous dérange. J'ai bien conscience que nos manières sont... un peu rudes, mais voyez-vous, la porte était ouverte et nous venions pour une affaire importante, vous nous pardonnerez donc cet écart. »

Ses sarcasmes ne semblèrent pas les amuser, et Hélène répéta sa question plus durement.

« Nous ne voulons rien, voyons ! Nous sommes venus accomplir une... disons, une petite tâche. Mes camarades et moi, mais aussi la communauté sorcière toute entière, avons été affreusement choqués en apprenant l'abomination qu'est devenue l'anciennement honorable maison Fawley. Pour le bien commun, nous sommes venus y mettre fin. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'une malédiction s'abatte sur une telle famille.

— Vous ne toucherez pas à ma fille, gronda Alexander.

— Vous nous condamnez tous pour les actes d'un seul ?! » s'indigna Hélène, apeurée.

Le lustre qui illuminait la pièce de ses nombreuses bougies n'éclairait qu'une partie du visage de la vieille femme, ce qui lui donnait un aspect inquiétant.

« Peut-être pas tous, admit Talos. Si, à tout hasard, vous nous confiez la cause de la déchéance de votre famille, nous pourrions éventuellement vous laisser vivre. Je ne vous cache pas que certains d'entre nous ont hâte de la rencontrer ! Pour le bien commun, ils seraient prêts à y mettre du leur pour que la jeune fille revienne dans le droit chemin. »

Lorsqu'Alexander comprit ce que cela signifiait, ses yeux se mirent à luire de colère.

« Mais vous ne seriez pas exempt de châtiment, pour la très mauvaise éducation que vous avez fournie. Commençons dès maintenant, voulez-vous ? _Endoloris !_ »

Hélène s'effondra au sol sous l'effet du maléfice, poussant un long et terrifiant cri qui sembla résonner dans toute la demeure. Elle se tordait et frappait, semblant en proie à des ennemis invisibles. Rien qu'à la voir, n'importe quel spectateur aurait pu ressentir physiquement une douleur désagréable, certes minime comparée à ce que la victime vivait, mais tout de même présente.

Sa peine ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela suffit à la briser suffisamment :

« D'accord, cria Hélène, haletante, la voix prisée. Je vais vous dire où elle est... et vous nous laisserez en vie... ma fille aînée comprise. Vous trouverez Lucretia dans...

— _Avada Kedavra !_ »

* * *

 **Note** **:**

 **I.** « Édouard Londubat, le fondateur de sa maison. » – Il est fortement possible qu'un OS apparaisse sur ce personnage d'ici la fin de cette fanfiction. J'aurais pu décider de l'inclure dans _Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie_ , mais ça n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'histoire, et c'est plus un bonus vaguement lié qu'autre chose. Ou alors je le mettrais justement en bonus à la toute fin, à voir. Leur devise « _Blood is the only king above us._ » signifie « _Le sang est le seul roi au-dessus de nous._ ».

* * *

 _Voilà pour la première partie de « L'ennemi véritable, 1971 ». Ce n'est certainement pas le meilleur chapitre que j'aie écrit. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que cette première partie ne sert à rien d'autre qu'au développement de Lucretia : son homosexualité, le harcèlement et rejet qu'elle subit, et la mort de ses parents. Vous l'aurez compris, j'essaie un peu de détruire ce personnage pour la seconde partie du chapitre, où l'apport dans l'intrigue sera plus conséquent. Tout de même, vous avez eu l'occasion de voir Jane Knowles ! Vous en saurez plus sur son parcours au prochain chapitre..._

 _Sinon, j'ai déjà eu une ou des critiques à ce sujet de la part des rares personnes qui ont pu lire ce chapitre en avance : la réaction violente des sorciers face à l'homosexualité de Lucretia. Voilà comment je justifie cela._

 _Tout d'abord, ce n'est même pas l'aspect principal de ce double chapitre, qui est nettement plus fourni en combats qu'autre chose. Le rejet des sorciers est à remettre dans un certain contexte tout d'abord, les mœurs sorcières sont celles de l'Angleterre du siècle dernier. Mais aussi, cela se passe dans une école – pas un lieu de grande maturité, vous en conviendrez –, et dans les années 1970 : même chez les moldus, l'homosexualité n'est pas parfaitement acceptée à cette époque ! Je vois cela un peu comme le racisme, au début du siècle dernier. Connaissez-vous H.P. Lovecraft ? C'est l'auteur à l'origine du mythe de Cthulhu. Allez vous renseigner sur sa vie, elle est très intéressante. Eh bien, cet auteur était raciste. Était-il haineux et horrible pour autant ? Non, bien sûr : son racisme correspond plus à une forme de conformisme social, car tout le monde était raciste. Tout le monde était élevé ainsi, et peu remettaient en question cette pensée. Ce n'est que vers la fin de sa vie que Lovecraft a cessé d'être raciste. Je pense que c'est à peu près la même chose que j'ai voulu instaurer, lors de ma démarche de recréer une société sorcière réaliste : ça me semblait logique, qu'ils rejettent l'homosexualité. C'est simplement dans leur éducation, leur mythologie : ils ont développé toute une histoire avec la magie de l'amour et les malédictions qui frappent les homosexuels. Ça relève du même ordre que les justifications religieuses dans certains pays. Ma famille en Algérie est homophobe : pourtant, ils sont gentils. Simplement, ils n'ont pas eu accès à une éducation décente, et ils sont imprégnés d'une religion les poussant à croire que leur divinité punit les homosexuels. Et on retrouve la même chose avec le personnage de Thésée : il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, en soi. S'ajoute à tout cela le fait que ce chapitre utilise un point de vue interne : bien sûr que Lucretia va être affectée par son rejet, et ne verra que les sorciers qui lui font du mal. Mais en réalité, c'est loin d'être la majorité. Une grande partie s'en fiche totalement. Lucretia ne les remarque simplement pas._

 _Voilà, je voulais juste répondre à cette potentielle critique du « c'est cliché et stupide, ta société sorcière ». Désolé si je m'y suis attardé un peu trop longtemps, surtout que ça n'a même pas une grande importance dans l'histoire. Mais ça m'a beaucoup travaillé, et songer à abandonner plus de trois mois de travail à cause d'une critique négative de certains, dont je prends l'avis en compte, eh bien c'est un peu difficile..._

 _Oublions un peu cela pour l'instant ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en review sur ce chapitre, j'ai hâte de lire ça !_

 _En attendant, si vous voulez rejoindre un serveur Discord dédié aux fanfictions, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans une review en MP ! On y discute évidemment fanfictions, écriture, lecture, et tout un tas d'autres choses très plaisantes !_

 _Ah, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir inclus le résumé de ce chapitre-ci, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps. Je verrais pour l'écrire un peu plus tard._

 _Le prochain chapitre porte donc le même titre que celui-ci, à ceci près qu'il s'agit de la deuxième partie. Comme il est déjà entièrement rédigé et corrigé, n'ayez aucun doute : il sortira dans exactement deux semaines, le 22 mai !_

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	22. L'ennemi véritable, 1971 – II

_Salut !_

 _Me revoilà donc en ce 22 mai pour ce chapitre 22 ! Il s'agit en réalité de la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent, et donc avec le même personnage._

 _Je sais, terriblement, à quel point vous devez attendre de retrouver Harry (et Hermione). Et moi aussi, j'attends ça, même plus que vous tous ! Mais cette partie III (qui au départ ne devait être qu'un seul chapitre) a pris plus d'importance que prévu. Et c'était en quelque sorte nécessaire, pour faire avancer l'intrigue._

 _Mais voilà, on arrive à la fin de cette troisième partie, et dans deux semaines (peut-être une) devrait paraître le chapitre 23, avec Harry. Je n'ai écrit que cinq cents mots pour l'instant. Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé un oral blanc de français (que j'ai un peu raté), et ça devrait être le dernier truc scolaire qui me demande un peu d'efforts : après, c'est comme si c'était les vacances ! Donc j'espère pouvoir tenir un rythme régulier, cette fois-ci !_

 _Concernant ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long que le précédent : 13K. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

 _Sinon, j'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'il y aura après Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie. La question d'une suite est assez compliquée, mais contentez-vous de considérer qu'il n'y en aura pas ) Et du coup, je pense que la prochaine fanfiction que j'écrirais se déroulera dans l'univers de Game of Thrones (la série, pas les livres... je n'oserais jamais toucher une telle merveille). La fin m'a donné quelques petites idées (peut-être sur le thème West of Westeros, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^)._

 _J'en profite aussi pour remercier les quelques-uns qui ont laissé une review !_

 _Je vous laisse à présent avec le chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Bêta-Reader :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, propriété d'Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Ce n'est pas le cas pour les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction au moment de leur sortie. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie énormément, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image :** Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Corrigé le :** Dimanche 2 mai 2019

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 22 mai 2018

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie III

 **Chapitre 22 : L'ennemi véritable, 1971** – II.

* * *

L'éclair de lumière verte surprit tout le monde. En voyant le corps sans vie de la dame Fawley, Talos comprit ce qui s'était passé. Alexander Fawley l'avait tuée pour les empêcher d'atteindre sa fille.

Flint, des éclairs dans les yeux, ordonna l'attaque. Ses quatre camarades commencèrent à l'assaillir de sortilèges. Le combat fut rude, long et fatiguant. Fawley se défendait très bien, et il réussissait l'exploit de tenir tête face à quatre Mangemorts. Il en tua un d'un éclair vert. D'un geste de baguette, il fit voler le masque de l'un pour transpercer avec la gorge d'un autre. Enfin, après quelques échanges de maléfices, Alexander fit chuter un lustre sur le Mangemort démasqué, métamorphosant les bouts en pointes acérées.

Talos Flint, qui jusque-là était resté en retrait, décida de rejoindre le combat pour aider son dernier Mangemort encore en vie. Les sortilèges gagnèrent en intensité. De plus en plus souvent, Fawley était forcé de reculer. Il produisit en dernier recours une immense sphère de feu qu'il envoya vers ses agresseurs. Talos Flint répondit par un grand bouclier, renvoyant la sphère sur un mur. La lutte dura encore un instant, et Alexander ne put que blesser grièvement le camarade du Mangemort au ventre.

Finalement, ce dernier le désarma. Privé de sa baguette et sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait, Fawley se rua sur le lustre tombé, décrocha l'une des pointes métamorphosées et se l'enfonça dans la gorge.

Talos l'observa s'étrangler dans son propre sang dans un horrible bruit de gargouillis, en proie à une intense colère. Il était trop tard pour le sauver et lui extorquer des informations. Quel gâchis... Il lui faudrait à présent fouiller la demeure de fond en comble pour retrouver Lucretia Fawley.

Il considéra l'autre Mangemort d'un œil désabusé. Une large coupure traversait son ventre, et le sang autant que les organes s'en échappaient. Toujours conscient, il tentait tant bien que mal de fourrer ses intestins à l'intérieur. Tout cela était vain, et il ne tarderait pas à partir. D'un pas rageur, Talos se mit à la recherche des filles Fawley. Il fouilla la majorité des pièces, chaque étage du dernier étage jusqu'au sous-sol, là où se trouvaient une multitude de cellules. Il les fouilla méticuleusement, sans succès.

Finalement, sachant que les Aurors n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, il rentra annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son maître, enviant le sort de ses quatre camarades.

* * *

« Tu les as tués. » murmura doucement Lucia, fixant toujours d'un œil vide les cadavres de ses parents. Lucretia ne répondit pas, plongée dans le même état d'apathie.

« TU LES AS TUÉS ! » s'anima soudain la plus âgée, prête à étrangler sa sœur. La cadette réagit au dernier moment, envoyant valser Lucia à l'autre bout de la pièce au moment où elle l'atteignait. Sa sœur resta inanimée un moment, peinant à se relever. Avec un regard de pure haine, elle cria :

« Rends-moi ma baguette, espèce d'immonde raclure que tu es ! Ils étaient venus pour toi ! TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR À LEUR PLACE ! hurla-t-elle, le visage déformé par la colère, la fatigue et les larmes. Tu aurais dû laver l'honneur de notre famille que tu as trop longtemps bafoué, que ta simple existence entachait ! RENDS-MOI MA BAGUETTE ! »

Lucretia observait sa sœur s'époumoner d'un air attristé. Vidée, c'était la seule émotion qui lui restait. Une profonde et intense tristesse.

Alors que Lucia allait reprendre ses cris, prévoyant de sérieusement attaquer sa sœur, les deux filles entendirent des pas dans la pièce voisine. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de se cacher et ne purent que se préparer à attaquer un potentiel assaillant, baguette au poing pour l'une, débris de bois pour l'autre.

Les hommes qui pénétrèrent la pièce se révélèrent être des Aurors. Le soulagement apaisa la tension telle une vague qui déferla sur la pièce.

Après, tout alla très vite. Les sorciers leur posèrent des questions, écoutant attentivement le récit des évènements. Lucia relata la réalité, remplaçant néanmoins les cellules du sous-sol par leurs chambres respectives. Lucretia apportait parfois quelques corrections et précisions. Si certains Aurors parurent dégoûtés, d'autres firent preuve d'une neutralité qui faisait honneur à leur profession. Après cela, la cadette récupéra sa baguette et on les emmena au ministère. L'hypothèse d'une attaque de Mangemorts était très probable, de par la Marque qui flottait au-dessus du manoir et des corps qu'on retrouva. Leur innocence dans cette affaire fut vite établie, et l'on considéra chacune d'elles comme victime de ce drame. On tenta cependant d'attribuer une part de responsabilité à Lucretia, au vu de ce qu'elle était. Ce fut heureusement sans succès.

À présent toutes deux orphelines, il fallut leur assigner des tuteurs temporaires. On regarda du côté des plus proches parents : de par l'absence de tante, d'oncle ou de grand-parent encore en vie, il fut décidé que leur garde revenait à la famille du futur époux de Lucia. Les Greengrass.

Si la famille au scarabée accueillit avec chaleur celle qui allait bientôt épouser son héritier, Lucretia n'eut droit qu'à des regards froids ou indifférents. Arrivée au manoir Greengrass, le père d'Alice et Pierre clarifia les choses d'emblée : « Je permets généreusement à une personne telle que toi de vivre sous mon toit, cracha-t-il. Dans deux semaines, tu retourneras à Poudlard, tu seras majeure et tu ne poseras plus jamais un pied ici. Compris ? »

Lucretia préféra éviter les membres de la famille Greengrass en restant cloîtrée dans la chambre qui lui était assignée. C'était mieux ainsi. La jeune fille avait croisé Alice, une ou deux fois. Son attitude envers elle n'était pas haineuse ou dégoûtée, et encore moins aimable, mais simplement inexistante. Son indifférence était totale. À ses yeux, Lucretia n'était rien. Cela lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose, et son cœur saigna en comprenant que son amour ne s'était pas tari.

* * *

Cela lui semblait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas posé de tels regards sur elle. Lucretia s'y était faite, à Poudlard, et il n'était pas bien difficile d'adopter la même attitude sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'attaque du manoir Fawley avait été médiatisée, et avec elle la raison la plus probable pour laquelle les Mangemorts aient attaqué une noble famille de sang-pur. Les sorciers qui n'avaient pas été atteints par la rumeur venue de Poudlard savaient tous, à présent.

Les Greengrass et Lucia étaient aussi dans l'allée commerçante, mais avaient préféré se séparer de la Poufsouffle. Lucretia était en danger, seule parmi cette foule qui n'avait que dégoût pour elle. Mais ses nouveaux tuteurs ne s'en inquiétaient pas. À dire vrai, ça les aurait même arrangés de découvrir un sorcier violant son cadavre encore chaud, au détour d'une ruelle.

Ainsi, avec une bourse peu remplie, la blonde faisait tant bien que mal ses achats. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle dut se contenter des rayonnages réservés aux livres d'occasion, chez _Fleury & Bott_. Là, elle eut la désagréable surprise de croiser Jane Knowles, sa némésis de Poudlard – du moins, à l'époque où l'entièreté du château n'était pas sa némésis. La Serpentard la frôla avec un sourire en coin. Lorsqu'elle fut au plus proche, Jane lui murmura à l'oreille : « Quel plaisir de te revoir, chère pute de Poudlard. »

Ces mots l'irritèrent, bien sûr, mais elle les oublia bien vite.

En sortant de la boutique, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre chez l'apothicaire, Lucretia se figea soudainement. Des cris lointains lui parvenaient, du côté de Gringotts. On entendit une déflagration sourde, tel le bruit du tonnerre. Immédiatement après, les craquements caractéristiques du transplanage se firent entendre. Des silhouettes noires encagoulées apparaissaient un peu partout sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Lucretia comprit dans la seconde ce qui se passait : le champ anti-transplanage avait été brisé. D'autres en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion qu'elle, ne tardant pas à fuir dans le tourbillon noir. La Poufsouffle se maudit de ne pas en être capable. Immédiatement après, alors que le flux de Mangemorts semblait avoir cessé et que les premiers transplanages de fuite se faisaient entendre, une nouvelle détonation résonna sur tout le Chemin de Traverse. Plus aucun transplanage ne fut possible. La seule chance de survie était de fuir. Fuir en dehors du domaine que couvrait le champ.

Lucretia était déjà accroupie, baguette en main, lorsque les premiers sortilèges fusèrent. La majorité des passants fuyaient le combat, et seuls quelques-uns se battaient pour leur vie. La blonde tenta de se frayer un passage parmi la foule, dressant à plusieurs reprises un sortilège de bouclier pour se protéger. Et lorsque c'était possible, elle lançait également des maléfices sur les Mangemorts.

Tout juste sortie de chez _Fleury & Bott_, la Poufsouffle se trouvait dans l'artère principale de l'allée commerçante, là où les combats étaient les plus intenses et dangereux. Avec une chance inouïe, elle parvint à prendre une rue adjacente sans une égratignure. Là, un hurlement terrifiant résonna dans toutes les rues. La jeune fille reconnut un loup-garou. Elle en croisa un, quelques mètres plus loin. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. La créature n'était pas complètement transformée, mais la pleine lune était pour ce soir. La bête l'aperçut, hésita un instant, puis bondit vers elle.

« _Incendio !_ » cria la Poufsouffle, désespérée.

Sa peur alimenta si bien le sortilège que le jet de flammes fut comparable au souffle d'un dragon. Le loup-garou n'était plus qu'un amas de chairs carbonisées et sans vie, après cela.

Lucretia ne s'attarda pas sur le meurtre qu'elle venait tout juste de commettre. Plus loin, une Acromentule passa devant elle sans lui prêter attention, courant après une foule de sorciers apeurés.

« _Reducto !_ »

Le sort rata l'arachnide, qui se retourna, furieuse.

« _Diffindo ! Reducto !_ »

La bestiole fut découpée en deux puis explosa en morceaux.

Le bruit des combats autour d'elle commençait à lui faire mal. Sa tête tournait et la jeune fille ne savait même plus où aller. Lentement, insidieusement, un froid envahit le Chemin de Traverse. Des silhouettes sombres flottaient au-dessus des rues. Des Détraqueurs.

La peur, le froid et la fatigue eurent raison d'elle. La Poufsouffle brisa la vitrine d'une boutique à sa droite et couru se réfugier à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait heureusement personne. Lucretia se cacha aussitôt derrière le comptoir, se recroquevillant sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Elle prit de longues et lentes inspirations, parfois tremblantes lorsqu'un sanglot lui venait. Le froid qui provenait de la rue la fit frissonner.

La jeune fille serra fermement sa baguette, les sens en alerte. En regardant tout autour, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un commerce d'ustensiles de cuisine. Par chance, des couteaux se trouvaient à quelques centimètres. Elle choisit le plus gros et le prit dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

Alors, un long râle, rauque et effrayant, couvrit les cris des passants à l'extérieur. L'un des Détraqueurs était entré. Lucretia retint sa respiration. Elle souhaitait faire le moins de bruit possible, mais il semblait que son cœur faisait tout pour attirer l'attention. Au dernier instant, il lui revint finalement que les mangeurs d'âmes ne se repéraient pas à l'ouïe.

Le râle se fit plus proche, et la blonde se repassa en mémoire tout ce qu'elle savait sur les Détraqueurs.

 _Patronus... Souvenir heureux... La formule, la formule ! Spero. Espoir. Spero... Patronum !_

La panique la gagnait. La Poufsouffle n'avait jamais lancé ce sortilège et n'aurait droit qu'à très peu d'essais.

Lorsque la forme voilée se présenta devant elle, les souvenirs des cadavres de ses parents refirent surface. Lucretia fit de son mieux pour les chasser, tentant de les remplacer par Alice.

« _Spero Patronum !_ » cria-t-elle, pensant à celle qui détenait son cœur.

Rien.

Les élèves riaient d'elle, l'insultaient. Partout où elle allait, les visages n'exprimaient que le dégoût.

Lily.

« _Spero Patronum !_ » hurla-t-elle, désespérée et en pleurs. Penser à la Gryffondor produisit une vague lueur bleutée, qui s'éteignit aussitôt. Le Détraqueur était horriblement proche. Lucretia se serra contre le mur, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Sa baguette et son couteau lui étaient tombés des mains.

Les doigts cadavériques de la créature soulevèrent le voile déchiqueté, révélant l'horrible orifice qui allait faire cesser toute vie en son être. L'idée la révulsa. Elle cria, pleura, tenta de reculer encore plus mais ce maudit mur l'en empêchait. Le Détraqueur serra sa gorge, et toutes les émotions quittèrent sa poitrine. Ça y est, c'était la fin. Elle... elle voulait fermer les yeux, il faisait froid... tellement froid... froid...

Tout était glacé.

Une vive lumière, soudaine et aveuglante, envahit la pièce et repoussa le Détraqueur. Lucretia sembla vivre de nouveau. Elle prit de grandes inspirations, abreuvant ses poumons d'un air chaud et délicieux. Ses yeux étaient clos au travers de ses paupières, la jeune fille devinait une intense et puissante lumière blanche. Cela dura quelques secondes, à peine, avant que tout ne cesse. En rouvrant les yeux, Lucretia aperçut brièvement l'ombre du Détraqueur qui fuyait de la boutique.

Un instant durant, la blonde resta assise ainsi, sans bouger, se demandant encore ce qui venait de se passer. Puis les cris au-dehors la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle chassa le Détraqueur de son esprit puis reprit sa baguette et le couteau.

En réunissant tout son courage, elle s'avança au dehors.

* * *

Jane Knowles avait toujours été ambitieuse et avide de savoir – ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu d'être un Chapeauflou. Ses origines moldues l'avaient toujours poussé à questionner la magie, à repousser ses limites – jusqu'à envisager la question de l'immortalité. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'était rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse. En plus d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires, la Serpentard prévoyait de faire un tour dans l'Allée des Embrumes afin d'acheter des livres qu'on ne trouvait pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Sa dernière piste abordait une magie assez noire : les Horcruxes.

Si Jane était effectivement très savante et érudite, ses compétences magiques étaient cependant bien limitées. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses sortilèges n'étaient jamais bien puissants. La Serpentard était à la limite d'être cracmole, semblait-il.

Lorsque les Mangemorts attaquèrent, jamais elle ne regretta tant son impuissance magique. Trop exposée dans l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse, Jane tenta de fuir.

Sa tentative fonctionna dans un premier temps, mais la Serpentard ne put échapper à sa première confrontation. L'Acromentule à laquelle elle fit face n'était pas énorme, aussi un simple _expulso_ lui permit d'y échapper.

Jane courut quelques secondes de plus, sous les hurlements, les pleurs et les formules criées désespérément. Chance ou malchance, un sortilège perdu la toucha à la jambe. Aussitôt, ses pieds lâchèrent et elle s'écroula. Du sang s'échappait de sa blessure. Faisant fi de la douleur, la Serpentard recula sur le côté pour ne pas rester en plein milieu des combats.

Respirant difficilement, elle gémit une série de sortilèges pour refermer la blessure. Sa voix tremblait, mais la magie opéra. Le sang coulait toujours, mais le débit était moins abondant.

Cela faisait toujours aussi mal, mais la jeune fille se refusait de crier. Il lui était impossible de fuir, de se cacher et encore moins de combattre. Rester assise ainsi en attendant que tout cesse était suicidaire.

Tout autour, des corps jonchaient le sol. Elle rampa vers l'un d'eux, s'écroula à ses côtés et fit mine d'être morte, les yeux fermés. La jeune sorcière n'avait plus que l'ouïe pour suivre ce qui se passait. Le bruit des combats, des sortilèges et des cris était assourdissant : entre-temps, les Aurors étaient arrivés pour combattre. Parfois, sans en être entièrement certaine, elle croyait entendre un long hurlement lupin qui lui glaçait le sang. Mais ce n'était rien, en comparaison du froid terrible qui sembla recouvrir l'allée, quelques minutes plus tard.

Jane grimaça. Bien qu'à moitié consciente du fait de sa perte considérable de sang, la Serpentard n'en reconnaissait pas moins les Détraqueurs. Et eux ne se feraient pas avoir par son subterfuge, et sauraient au premier coup d'œil qu'elle était plus vivante que morte.

Le froid s'intensifia. Sa douleur à la jambe reflua. Des mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent : son enfance, Serpentard... La jeune sorcière n'était pas loin de sombrer dans un sommeil qu'elle ne quitterait peut-être jamais.

Puis, tout cessa.

Une lumière vive perceptible même au travers de ses paupières envahit l'allée. Lorsqu'elle se fit moins intense, la Serpentard se risqua à ouvrir les yeux.

Tout était figé. Ici, un Mangemort était aussi immobile qu'une statue, sa baguette brandie et un rayon de lumière verte flottant à quelques centimètres de son bout dirigé vers un Auror, tout aussi immobile. Là, un sorcier était en position de course, son visage déformé par la peur et un arachnide à ses trousses. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Le ciel était quant à lui rempli de silhouettes noires immobiles. Des scènes comme celle-ci, le Chemin de Traverse en était empli.

Jane le remarqua bien vit, en se redressant légèrement. Bien que cette accalmie fût bienvenue, la jeune fille n'en ressentait pas moins une impression de malaise. Le temps était complétement arrêté. Allait-elle rester ici pour toujours ? Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, qu'elle était simplement en train de mourir...

La Serpentard décida alors de rejoindre la partie moldue de Londres, où elle serait en sécurité si le temps reprenait miraculeusement son cours. Et peut-être que, chez les moldus, rien n'avait changé. La sorcière se leva avec difficulté, sa blessure envoyant des ondes de douleurs dans toute sa jambe. Jane tenta de faire un pas, la tête lui tournait, et s'écroula au sol.

N'abandonnant pas pour autant, la jeune fille se décida à ramper. Elle parvint à faire quelques mètres, évitant autant que possible les cadavres qui couvraient son chemin.

Soudainement, Jane se figea. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu quelque chose bouger. En tournant la tête, la Serpentard découvrit l'origine de l'étrange lumière blanche. Celle-ci semblait plus atténuée qu'au début. Là où se trouvait le cœur des combats, Dumbledore et Voldemort se faisaient face. Le mage noir tendait sa baguette en direction du vieil homme. Ce dernier, ses robes tournant élégamment autour de lui, brandissait au-dessus de sa tête une sphère dorée d'où émanait la lumière.

L'artefact se fit plus brillant durant une seconde. Peut-être était-ce ce phénomène qu'elle avait remarqué ?

« Curieux, n'est-ce pas ? » fit une voix à sa droite.

Jane sursauta, s'éloignant le plus possible sur le côté. Un être translucide se tenait devant elle. Un fantôme ?

« N'aies pas peur. » murmura-t-il, s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il porta son attention sur sa blessure à la jambe, joignant ses mains au-dessus de celle-ci.

Jane s'apaisa lorsqu'une lumière dorée s'en échappa pour refermer et apaiser sa blessure. Durant le processus, elle l'observa plus longuement. Ce n'était pas... exactement un fantôme. Il n'était pas totalement gris, comme le Baron Sanglant où les autres spectres de Poudlard. Sa couleur dorée ne permettait pas non plus de le qualifier d'esprit frappeur, tel que l'était Peeves. Il semblait constitué de milliers de petits cubes lumineux, semblant projetés depuis la sphère que brandissait Dumbledore. En fait, cela lui rappela très clairement les pixels de la télévision, mais en trois dimensions.

L'apparition était en tunique grecque. Un casque de guerrier antique ornait son chef. Son visage, quant à lui, était très beau, d'une beauté presque surnaturelle.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de soigner sa plaie, Jane constata avec ahurissement que celle-ci s'était transformé en une discrète cicatrice.

L'homme se releva, et d'un geste, lui enjoignit de faire de même. Sans qu'elle ne ressentît ni douleur ni fatigue, Jane bondit sur ses pieds. La jeune fille fixa l'apparition d'un air intriguée : « Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis Loki. » se présenta-t-il, imperturbable.

Jane l'observa d'un œil nouveau et ahuri, mais aussi légèrement craintif. Elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur la nature de l'apparition...

« Vous êtes un dieu ? demanda-t-elle. Le dieu scandinave du chaos, c'est ça ?

— En un sens, oui, je suis un dieu, lui sourit-il. C'est plutôt le dieu de la discorde, mais le chaos, ça marche aussi. »

La Serpentard se fit méfiante. Elle sentait que c'était plus complexe que cela, mais se garda bien de le faire savoir. Jane doutait que la divinité lui apportât un quelconque éclaircissement quant à sa vraie nature. Ayant grandi dans un univers moldu, mais surtout exposée très tôt à la rationalité et au scepticisme, la jeune sorcière se faisait très prudente dès lors qu'on abordait des questions religieuses. Même avec la magie, elle restait profondément sceptique.

« Suis-je morte ? »

Jane en doutait, la mort n'était pour elle que la fin de la conscience. Seulement, cet arrêt du temps la faisait douter.

« Non, bien sûr. Pourquoi alors me serais-je fatigué à te soigner ? »

Ça se tenait.

« Est-ce vous qui avez arrêté le temps ?

— Je n'ai pas arrêté le temps, et à moins de se déplacer uniquement dans l'espace – et pour cela il faut ne pas avoir de masse du tout –, arrêter le temps n'est pas possible. Je n'ai par ailleurs pas la puissance nécessaire pour déformer suffisamment l'espace-temps jusqu'à arrêter le temps – ce qui nous tuerait tous. Mais c'est un procédé similaire : nous deux voyageons actuellement presque exclusivement dans l'espace, et de manière imperceptible, à une vitesse très proche de celle d'une _onde-particule_ sans masse, comme vous l'appelez. Ainsi, notre vitesse dans le temps est très faible. Elle n'est cependant pas nulle : ce qui est autour de nous bouge toujours. »

Alors qu'il finissait son discours scientifique auquel Jane n'avait absolument rien compris, Loki lui indiqua le rayon vert qu'elle avait remarqué tout à l'heure. Alors qu'il sortait tout juste de la baguette quand la jeune fille l'avait vu pour la première fois, l'Impardonnable était à présent sur le point d'atteindre sa victime. En y regardant de plus près, tout n'était pas fixe : certains objets – les plus rapides – avaient un léger mouvement.

« Tu m'as d'abord demandé si tu étais morte. Il me semble que tu as peur de la mort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu cherches même un moyen de l'éviter. »

Jane l'observa fixement, les sourcils froncés. Le dieu repris avec un sourire :

« C'est une attitude sensée. Tout le monde a peur de la mort, et ceux qui ne cherchent pas à l'éviter ne sont que des enfants s'accrochant à de stupides chimères. Il faudra du temps à ton espèce pour y arriver. La solution ne viendra bien sûr pas du côté magique, trop arriéré. Les scientifiques trouveront les premiers la solution face à la vieillesse, dans deux ou trois siècles.

— Il y a déjà les Horcruxes ! protesta-t-elle. L'âme n'existe pas. Si j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi le corps et la conscience se détériorent à la création de l'un d'eux, si j'élimine cette détérioration, les Horcruxes deviendront un moyen sûr pour échapper à la mort ! »

En réalité, c'était son principal et unique plan pour vaincre la mort. Aussi fut-elle ébranlée lorsque Loki lui répondit :

« Quand bien même, ça ne servirait à rien. Un Horcruxe ne crée qu'une pâle copie de l'esprit dans un objet. Lorsque son créateur meurt, il cesse d'exister. Pas immédiatement, bien sûr. L'ancre ne tient pas éternellement, et disparaît au bout d'une trentaine d'années. Quant à l'Horcruxe en lui-même, il est alors depuis longtemps une entité différente de son créateur. Ton seul moyen de devenir immortelle tombe à l'eau. En fait, j'ai menti : l'Humanité ne vaincra pas la vieillesse d'ici quelques siècles, car il est fort probable qu'elle disparaisse d'ici quelques décennies. »

Submergée par cette avalanche d'information, Jane le regardait bouche bée. Perturbée, elle cria presque : « Que voulez-vous ?!

— Un dieu n'est rien sans les Hommes, même un dieu qu'on ne vénère plus. Je veux sauver votre espèce, et pour cela, j'ai un plan. Et tu y joues un rôle, Jane. Je t'offre un moyen temporaire de repousser la mort. Il consiste simplement en l'échange des corps. D'ici là, lorsque tu auras maîtrisé cette technique, tu te rendras dans un entrepôt moldu, en 1984. Tu auras plus de précision plus tard. Là, une jeune fille de neuf ans mènera des recherches d'une très grande importance pour l'avenir des Hommes. Ne te fie pas à son âge, je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit plus intelligente que la moyenne. Lorsque vous finirez votre tâche, ce que vous aurez accompli te permettra d'atteindre l'amortalité. »

Jane était encore un peu surprise. Elle écoutait attentivement les ordres du dieu sur ce qui semblait être une affaire de haute importance. Loki lui révéla ensuite les pistes pour précéder à l'échange de corps.

« Je te laisse, à présent. Lorsque tu quitteras le Chemin de Traverse, tu cesseras de ne voyager aussi lentement dans le temps. Bonne chance. »

Et le dieu disparut.

La Serpentard fixa pendant un instant l'allée immobile. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur. En chemin, elle remarqua que le rayon vert avait finalement atteint l'Auror. Jane remonta l'allée en évitant les autres sorciers immobiles. Enfin, elle poussa la porte moldue du fameux bar et, conformément aux dire de Loki, le temps repris son cours.

Durant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard, elle fit énormément de recherches sur cette technique d'échange des corps. La Serpentard cessa toutes les querelles puériles qui l'occupaient auparavant. Ce n'était pas aussi important que ce sur quoi elle travaillait. Après la septième année, lorsque tout fut prêt, Jane organisa le rituel avec une jeune et jolie sorcière, Aurélia. Cette dernière occupa son corps pendant un instant, et Jane lui promis qu'elle retrouverait le sien si elle la servait fidèlement. La pauvre adolescente qui était soudainement devenue plus vieille et moins belle ne put qu'obéir – d'autant plus que Jane était devenue plus puissante, à croire que sa faiblesse magique était liée à son corps.

La Serpentard ne supportait cependant pas que quelqu'un occupe son ancien corps. Ne pouvant se débarrasser d'une personne aussi dévouée qu'Aurélia, elle s'arrangea pour transférer son esprit dans le corps d'une personne laide et inutile : Molly Weasley. La véritable femme d'Arthur Weasley fut alors tuée, alors qu'elle occupait l'ancien corps de Jane. Aurélia habitait à présent le corps de Molly, redoublant de zèle durant des années pour obtenir un corps moins déplaisant.

Aucune d'elle ne put atteindre son rêve, au final. Toutes deux moururent en 1992, tuées par Harry Potter et Lucretia Fawley.

* * *

Lucretia courrait au travers de ce champ de bataille qui était autrefois le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se baissait, esquivait, ralentissait puis accélérait. Malgré la présence des Aurors, les Mangemorts semblaient avoir pris le dessus. Après l'éclatante lumière blanche, il semblait que le champ anti-transplanage eût de nouveau été brisé, et tous ceux qui en avaient la capacité fuyaient aussi vite que possible.

Lucretia n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner, et la sortie du Chaudron Baveur était sûrement impossible à atteindre. Ne lui restaient que les petites ruelles qui se fondaient peu à peu avec la capitale moldue. Heureusement, elle avait déjà fait une bonne partie du chemin.

Alors qu'elle courrait, quelque chose percuta son flan et la fit chuter. Une main griffue lacéra son visage. Un loup-garou, comprit-elle, effrayée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre sa gorge dans sa bouche, la sorcière bougea suffisamment pour que son couteau atteigne son ventre.

La coupure fut nette et large, et la créature recula, gémissante de douleur. Le sang coulait abondamment et aspergea la blonde. Avant que le loup-garou n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle bondit sur lui et trancha sa gorge.

Le visage plein de sang, Lucretia se releva et continua sa course. Elle parvint enfin dans une ruelle vide, à l'abri des combats. Haletante, elle s'adossa à un mur pendant un instant en fermant les yeux, les battements de son cœur se faisant moins frénétiques à mesure qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

Soudainement, un garçon entra dans l'allée en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lucretia se figea, sans avoir le temps de réagir : il passa devant elle sans la voir alors qu'un sorcier encagoulé apparaissaient au bout de la ruelle. Le rayon vert fila droit sur le garçon, le tuant sur le coup.

Lucretia menaçait déjà de sa baguette le Mangemort. Néanmoins, ses mains tremblaient. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire pour survivre. Sous son masque, l'autre ricana : « On dirait que j'ai de la chance, aujourd'hui. Petite, que crois-tu...

— _Avada Kedavra !_ »

La Mangemort s'écroula, mort. La meurtrière resta figée un instant, encore sonnée. C'était une chose que de tuer des Acromentules ou des loups-garous. C'en était une autre que de tuer un homme, aussi Mangemort puisse-t-il être.

Les bruits de combats dans les ruelles voisines la ramenèrent à la réalité. La sorcière continua sa route vers la sortie : juste là ! De l'autre côté de la ruelle !

Elle se figea. Son regard était tombé sur le garçon mort. Elle l'avait reconnu.

« Thésée ! Thésée ! » fit une voix au loin, désespérée.

Lucretia n'aurait su décrire la tempête qui ravageait ses sentiments. Il avait été son ami...

La voix se fit plus forte. La Poufsouffle se détourna, le cœur déchiré. Lorsque Pandion Fleltcher arriva dans la ruelle, il ne découvrit que deux corps : celui d'un Mangemort, et celui de son fils. La vue de ce dernier le dévasta. L'Auror et Assassin tomba sur ses genoux et fondit en larmes, maudissant les Mangemorts et Emilio Hickey.

* * *

Lucretia ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration haletante. Le visage de Lily était penché au-dessus d'elle, inquiet.

« Encore un cauchemar ? » demanda-t-elle, attristée.

La blonde ramena ses mains à son visage, soufflant un grand coup. Elle grimaça en sentant la cicatrice qui la barrait la joue droite, souvenir d'un loup-garou désormais mort. La Poufsouffle finit par se redresser sur le canapé, repliant ses jambes de telle sorte à être en face de la rousse.

Lucretia comprit qu'elle s'était endormie sur les cuisses de la Gryffondor. Les deux élèves de sixième année étaient assises au coin du feu dans une merveilleuse salle que Lily avait découverte en septembre : la Salle sur Demande.

Elles venaient ici pour discuter, rire, s'aider : en bref, être amies, ce qu'elles ne pouvaient faire dehors. Toutes deux savaient ce qui arriverait à Lily si elle était associée à Lucretia, et aucune ne souhaitait que cela arrive.

Ici, elles se confiaient angoisses et peines. Lily avait peur en raison de sa condition de née-moldue. L'ascension de Voldemort s'accompagnait d'un gain de popularité des théories du sang, et les discriminations à Poudlard étaient devenues similaire à ce que subissait Lucretia – bien que ce ne fut jamais à un tel niveau pour les nés-moldus. L'ami même de Lily, Severus Rogue, avait fini par l'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe. La rousse ne le fréquentait plus, malgré tout le chagrin qu'elle en ressentait.

Un autre problème majeur était James Potter. Outre sa dérangeante passion pour les farces et l'humiliation, il tentait sans cesse d'attirer l'attention de la jolie Gryffondor. Cela l'irritait plus qu'autre chose, et de violentes disputes éclataient souvent dans la salle commune. Elle en était fatiguée.

Quant à Lucretia, elle revivait sans cesse l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, survenue deux mois auparavant. L'horreur, la peur... Et puis son ami, Thésée. Elle était tiraillée entre la culpabilité pour avoir tué un homme et les remords pour ne pas avoir fait souffrir le Mangemort qui l'avait tué. L'assassinat de ses parents ne quittait plus ses rêves, plus particulièrement le corps de son père. Le pire, cependant, était l'image du Détraqueur qui allait aspirer son âme. Elle en faisait des cauchemars, et ceux-ci étaient malheureusement récurrents.

Ainsi, chacune aidait l'autre, l'écoutait et la réconfortait dans ses peines. Parfois, lorsque c'était trop difficile, elles dormaient ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande. La Poufsouffle et la Gryffondor ne l'avaient fait que quatre ou cinq fois depuis le début de l'année des absences simultanées répétées risquaient d'être remarquées.

« Un Détraqueur ? » reprit Lily, inquiète. Lucretia acquiesça, les traits tirés. La rousse s'approcha alors et la prit dans ses bras. Après de longues minutes, elle dit : « On reste ici. Le couvre-feu est déjà dépassé, de toute façon. »

La Poufsouffle en fut soulagée. La salle leur fournit immédiatement un grand lit double. Lucretia s'empressa de se glisser dans les couvertures, fatiguée. Lily fit de même, l'enlaçant par le dos. Le Salle sur Demande ne laissa alors que quelques bougies allumées, plongeant la chambre dans la pénombre.

Dans les bras de son amie, Lucretia aurait pu plonger instantanément dans un long et doux sommeil. Seulement, les mains de Lily sur son ventre, légèrement, remuèrent. La blonde ne réagit pas, somnolente. Un instant plus tard, elles descendirent un peu plus, commençant à jouer avec l'élastique de son bas.

« Lily..., grogna-t-elle d'une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La Gryffondor continua. Lucretia se défit de son étreinte et se retourna.

« Alice... » murmura-t-elle. La blonde ne l'oubliait pas. Depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait que très peu fantasmé sur d'autres filles.

« On s'en fiche. C'est juste... pour se détendre, haleta la Gryffondor en se collant à elle. Rien de plus. »

Et elle l'embrassa. Lucretia se laissa faire. Les mains baladeuses de Lily reprirent leur chemin, plongeant bien vite jusqu'à son intimité. La blonde gémit.

Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, elles s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, gémissant et criant dans les moments les plus intenses. C'était leur première fois, et chacune en profita pour oublier ses problèmes.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les deux filles clarifièrent bien vite qu'elles étaient toujours amies simplement, parfois, elles avaient besoin de se relaxer. Il n'y avait entre la Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle aucun sentiment amoureux. Ainsi, de temps en temps, elles passaient une nuit dans la Salle sur Demande. Cela les aida grandement, sinon à être heureuses, au moins ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et la folie. C'était d'autant plus vraie pour Lucretia, à qui cette relation permettait de rendre supportables ses mauvais souvenirs.

Ce remède n'était pas suffisant, toutefois, et la blonde s'impliquait plus que jamais dans les cours et ses entraînements. Sa survie à deux attaques de Mangemort – dont une qui lui était ciblée – était en grande partie due à la chance, elle en était bien consciente. Elle aurait pu mourir, si ce Détraqueur n'avait pas fui à la dernière seconde. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? C'était le mystère le plus complet. Aussi le sortilège du Patronus avait été une priorité dans son entraînement.

Penser à Alice n'avait aucun effet, contrairement à Lily. Bien qu'elle aimât toujours la Serdaigle, la figure de protecteur seyait bien plus à la Gryffondor. La lumière blanc-bleuté du sortilège, d'abord masse informe, avait peu à peu pris l'apparence d'une louve. Lorsqu'elle maîtrisa le charme suffisamment bien, la blonde passa à un entraînement plus physique. Lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, courir, esquiver et combattre avec une arme non-magique avait été déterminant pour sa survie.

Concernant les cours, jamais elle n'avait été aussi douée. Son entraînement avait des conséquences positives sur ses notes, bien que ce ne fût pas le seul facteur : lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir Lily, la Poufsouffle travaillait des heures durant pour empêcher des pensées trop douloureuses de l'atteindre. Toutefois, les professeurs dérangés par ses penchants sexuels continuaient la sous-noter. Sans cela, Lucretia était certaine qu'elle aurait pu dépasser Jane Knowles, sa némésis depuis la première année. De plus, ce n'aurait pas été bien difficile : la Serpentard semblait rêveuse, la plupart du temps, et beaucoup moins impliquée dans les cours. Quelque chose la préoccupait, assurément, et cela titillait la curiosité de la blonde.

Lorsqu'elle le pouvait, la blonde l'espionnait. Elle découvrit ainsi que Jane passait un temps considérable dans la bibliothèque, faisant des recherches et noircissant des dizaines de parchemins avec ses notes.

Que cherchait-elle ? Il fallut plusieurs mois à Lucretia pour apporter une réponse à cette question. La Poufsouffle se débrouilla pour faire un double d'une de ses notes, priant pour qu'elle contienne des informations intéressantes. Une fois dans un endroit calme, la blonde put entamer la lecture :

« _Potion de transformation de conscience :_

 _transforme les neurones biologiques en neurone magiques, forme plus adaptée pour un transfert_

 _cartographie d'un neurone : (_ _scarabée pliés) ou_ _bile de tatou et œuf gelés d'Ashwinder, mélange à 14 degrés, repos de quatre jours (ajout chaque nuit de pincées de racines de gingembre_ _coupées_ _broyées puis plongées dans de l'eau à 46 degrés pendant une heure)_

 _destruction : hellébore ? comment ? potentielle aide de l'Orbe_

 _remplacement : mélange et peau d'ophidien et poudre de pieuvre, comment ?_ » **(I)**

Malgré l'écriture en pattes de mouche, la note n'était pas très difficile à comprendre : Jane cherchait à transférer son esprit. Où ? Probablement dans un autre corps. Lucretia devina très vite la raison : échapper à la mort.

La blonde ne sut que trop faire de cette information. Peut-être devait-elle l'arrêter ? Pour elle, ce n'était pas une très bonne chose. Entre de mauvaises mains, l'immortalité pouvait être dangereuse...

La Poufsouffle aurait très certainement pu empêcher Jane de poursuivre ce dessein si, au mois de mars, Lily n'avait pas commencé à s'éloigner. Leurs rencontres dans la Salle sur Demande se faisaient plus espacées, et l'habituelle chaleur de la rousse s'était tarie.

Les premiers jours, Lucretia avait été confuse. Pourquoi ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Alors, la blonde avait remarqué que Lily s'était rapprochée de James Potter. L'explication était claire. Résignée et profondément triste, la Poufsouffle avait laissé partir son ancre dans cette folle tempête.

Durant les derniers mois de sa sixième année, Lucretia s'était raccrochée aux études, s'impliquant plus que jamais – notamment en potions –, et faisait même des expériences extra-scolaires.

Cela ne suffisait pas, pourtant. Ses cauchemars, qui s'étaient raréfiés pendant sa relation avec Lily, étaient revenus bien plus forts que jamais. Les Détraqueurs, le sang, Thésée... mais aussi d'autres fantaisies sans aucun sens. Il lui arrivait souvent, en pleine journée, de constater que ses pensées étaient insensées. Parfois, et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, elle se réveillait quelque part dans Poudlard, sans aucune idée de comment elle était arrivée là, perdue et sans notion de temps.

La fin de l'année arriva, mettant fin à son état de fatigue constante, de confusion intense et de profonde tristesse. Avec venait une question fâcheuse : où irait-elle ? Les Greengrass n'allaient certainement pas l'héberger – et tant mieux ! Quant au manoir Fawley, c'était trop dangereux. La Poufsouffle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait y retourner. Sa sœur en était à présent le propriétaire : Lucia avait tous les droits de l'exclure – ce qu'elle ne se priverait pas de faire. En plus de tout cela, la blonde n'avait pas une Noise pour ne serait-ce que se nourrir.

Ce fut sans réponse à cette question qu'elle arpentait les couloirs du château en direction de la sortie, pour prendre le Poudlard Express. La Poufsouffle était un peu en avance, seule sur son chemin, perdue dans ses pensées.

Soudainement, quelqu'un lui tomba sur les bras. La sang-pur faillit chuter, se rattrapant de justesse et soulevant difficilement ce qu'elle devinait être une fille.

C'était Lily ! Dans un très mauvais état, qui plus est. Lucretia fit de son mieux pour la déposer le plus doucement possible au sol. Les yeux mi-clos, la Gryffondor murmurait des paroles inaudibles. À présent paniquée, la blonde approcha son oreille :

« Aide-moi... aide-moi... Lucy... je t'en prie... James... »

La rousse sursauta, semblant gémir de douleur. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une couche laiteuse durant un instant, avant de retrouver leur habituelle couleur verte. La Gryffondor s'anima soudain et l'embrassa ! Lucretia, ne sachant que faire, resta stoïque jusqu'à ce qu'une intense douleur émanât de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se recula avec un léger cri, portant sa main à sa bouche. Ses doigts étaient rouges.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » murmura la blonde. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Lily, celle-ci s'était déjà relevée et courait au loin.

Plus confuse encore et profondément inquiète, Lucretia rejoignit le Poudlard Express, la tête pleine de pensées affolées. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi ? Lily était dans une situation difficile, oui, mais comment pouvait-elle l'aider ?

Ses soupçons s'étaient immédiatement tournés vers James Potter. C'était à cause de lui, que Lily s'était éloignée d'elle. Peut-être lui avait-il lancé un sortilège...

Lorsque Lucretia passa devant le compartiment de la Gryffondor, elle ne vit rien qui l'inquiétât. Lily riait avec James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Rémus Lupin. Tout semblait... normal. Dépitée, elle reconnut bien vite qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, et se trouva alors un compartiment pour ruminer cette sombre affaire.

Lorsque le train arriva à Londres, la Poufsouffle n'était pas plus avancée. Après avoir passé plus de la moitié du trajet à dormir, Lily sortit de ses préoccupations pour laisser place à la question de l'hébergement.

Elle avait pris la décision, malgré le risque, de passer au manoir familial. La Poufsouffle n'y logerait pas, loin de là ! Complètement ruinée, ce retour lui permettrait de récupérer quelques pièces d'or pour subvenir à ses besoins pendant un temps.

Sa chance lui sourit : le manoir n'était pas protégé et lui était toujours accessible, mais surtout, elle put récupérer pas moins de vingt mille Gallions – qu'un sac sans fond couplé à un sortilège d'allègement peina à transporter.

Toutefois, si cela ne s'avéra pas inutile, il n'en restait pas que l'idée d'aller dans le monde moldu lui traversa l'esprit dès lors qu'elle pensa à prendre une chambre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Or, cette possibilité était inenvisageable, car bien trop dangereuse. S'ajoutait à cela les souvenirs associés au quartier sorcier. Et à présent, Lucretia était majeure : elle pouvait user de la magie pour habiter un discret hôtel sans rien payer.

Durant les deux mois que durèrent ses vacances, la jeune femme ne fit rien de vraiment prolifique. La Poufsouffle révisait çà et là, s'entraînait au combat... et puis c'était tout. Lorsqu'elle ne pensait pas à Lily, c'était pour errer sans but dans les rues de Londres pendant des heures. Dans ces moments-là, une sorte de démence la prenait ses pensées devenaient confuses et fantasques, toutes dénuées de sens. Cela la dérangeait autant que ça l'apaisait. Son sommeil était envahi de cauchemars, ne lui restait plus que cet état pour échapper à la réalité.

Cette pause dans ses études lui sembla à la fois longue et brève, et c'était avec autant de soulagement que de regrets qu'elle embarqua pour sa septième et dernière année dans le Poudlard Express, en ce premier septembre de l'année 1977.

La Poufsouffle laissa passer le premier mois sans rien faire de particulier, se réadaptant au rythme des cours, plus intense avec l'arrivée des ASPICs. De son côté, Lily semblait s'amuser et était devenue très proche des quatre Gryffondor – notamment James.

Lucretia hésitait encore à agir. Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que la rousse fût manipulée par un sortilège ? Peut-être n'était-ce rien...

Ou peut-être était-ce grave. Au mois d'octobre, la Poufsouffle finit par prendre une décision. Elle attendit une semaine avant de trouver une occasion de coincer Potter. Un soir, après le dîner, la jeune femme l'avait suivie discrètement dans Poudlard, alors qu'il empruntait seul une multitude de raccourcis et de passages secrets.

Dans un endroit reculé du château, dans une aile abandonnée du cinquième étage, la blonde le vit s'arrêter devant une sorte de placard à balais dissimulé dans une impasse. Alors qu'il fouillait Merlin savait quoi dans la pièce exigüe, Lucretia s'approcha par derrière et murmura un sortilège de désarmement, avant d'enchaîner sur un _Incarcerem_ pour attacher le Gryffondor avec des cordes.

Il chuta et se mit à crier en tentant de se débattre.

« Tais-toi ! » fit-elle avec affolement.

Potter s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit une baguette pointée en sa direction. Il semblait furieux et lui lançait des regards noirs. Par mesure de précaution, la blonde créa une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! cria-t-il presque d'un ton hargneux.

— Qu'as-tu fait à Lily ? » commença-t-elle de but en blanc, la colère commençant à poindre dans sa voix. Potter fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?!

— Lily n'est pas dans son état normal, que lui as-tu fait ? »

Soudainement, un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser les yeux du Gryffondor. Ses muscles se détendirent et il lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Ce n'est pas moi, expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus calme. Elle est ensorcelée. »

Lucretia plissa les yeux. Ses soupçons étaient donc fondés.

« Comment suis-je censée te croire ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

— Tu n'es disposée à me croire uniquement si je déclare lui avoir fait du mal ? rit-il. J'ai commencé des recherches, elles sont dans mon sac... un petit cahier de notes...

— _Accio !_ »

Un petit cahier relié en cuir lui sauta dans les mains. La blonde le feuilleta rapidement, sous les grimaces du Gryffondor. Lucretia resta cependant insensible aux nombreuses idées de farces et inventions, et à peine s'arrêta-t-elle sur les quelques dessins de corps féminin qu'elle trouvait çà et là. La Poufsouffle resta cependant plus longtemps sur la double page, à peine remplie, qui concernait Lily. Potter semblait penser que la Gryffondor était soumise à un dérivé de l'Imperium, sans pouvoir déterminer quoi que ce soit. Quant au lanceur, Potter avait considéré Voldemort et Dumbledore, ainsi que Severus Rogue, bien que ce nom fût raturé.

À son tour, la Poufsouffle poussa un profond soupir. Elle s'assit à côté de James en le libérant de ses liens.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il.

Un silence passa.

« Tu passais beaucoup de temps avec elle. » reprit-il.

C'était une simple affirmation. Lucretia répondit néanmoins : « Oui.

— Vous étiez ensemble ? » Lucretia nota avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix.

« Pas vraiment. Mais nous étions très proches. Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

— Non, rit-il. Mais j'ai mes propres moyens. »

De nouveau, un silence.

« Elle ne m'aimait pas, j'imagine.

— Aucune idée, répondit la blonde, presque apathique.

— Est-ce qu'elle préfère... tu sais... ?

— Je ne sais pas. Probablement. Elle aime peut-être aussi les garçons, mais ça n'a jamais été clair.

— Au début, j'ai voulu croire que ses sentiments pour moi étaient réels. Mais c'était trop étrange et... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Aux yeux de la blonde, c'était la conversation qui était étrange. Elle éprouvait un profond désintérêt pour les états d'âmes du Gryffondor, souhaitant simplement découvrir l'identité de celui qui s'en était pris à son amie.

« Je vais t'aider pour tes recherches. » lança-t-elle soudainement.

En entendit pendant quelques secondes leur respiration lourde, l'écho de deux cœurs fatigués et brisés.

« Merci. » finit par dire James.

Après cela, ils n'auraient su dire combien de temps ils restèrent assis là à ne rien faire, pensant simplement à la situation improbable dans laquelle chacun d'eux se trouvait. Après de longues minutes, cependant, ils décidèrent de chacun regagner leur salle commune. Le Gryffondor partit avec deux fioles d'une étrange mixture qu'il prit du placard à balais. Cela intrigua la Poufsouffle, mais elle ne posa pas de questions.

Une semaine plus tard, Lucretia se retrouvait au même endroit, attendant son nouvel allié. Cette seconde rencontre leur permit de discuter de leurs recherches. L'identité du malfaiteur était toujours inconnue, mais James proposa une piste. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'un sortilège qui permettait de retrouver l'identité d'un sorcier à partir de sa magie. Encore fallait-il retrouver ce sortilège, et cela allait leur demander beaucoup d'heures à la bibliothèque.

Ils s'y donnèrent donc rendez-vous le lendemain. Cette fois-ci, avant de partir, Lucretia lui demanda ce qu'il cachait dans le placard.

« Rien d'intéressant, grimaça-t-il.

— Je suis curieuse, insista-t-elle.

— Des produits, soupira-t-il. Ça me sert pour les farces. Il y a des ingrédients de potions, aussi, et quelques drogues que je vends.

— De la drogue à Poudlard ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Comprenant que sa camarade n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir vu ce qu'il cachait, James se décida à lui montrer. Il toucha la porte de sa baguette pour la déverrouiller pour ensuite en sortir une fiole contenant un liquide transparent, qu'il lui tendit.

« C'est de la Phydalia. On dirait presque de l'alcool, mais c'est bien plus dangereux, expliqua James. Le goût est horrible, mais ça force la libération d'ocytocine, de prolactine, de dopamine, d'endorphines, de sérotonine... ce qui procure une sensation de plaisir plus ou moins forte pendant un temps plus ou moins long, tout dépend de la dose... »

Lucretia avait retiré le bouchon pour en prendre une gorgée. Elle recracha immédiatement le liquide, toussant pendant quelques secondes. Avec une grimace, elle rendit la fiole au Gryffondor.

« Malheureusement, on en devient très vite dépendant, malgré le goût, acheva James.

— Comment peut-on devenir dépendant ? C'est infect !

— Certes, mais le plaisir ressenti après reste assez fort. Ça peut même servir de somnifère. En trop grande quantité, l'effet peut même être supérieur à un orgasme. Avec le temps, je crois que ça détériore le système de récompense du cerveau : il faut augmenter les doses pour garder le même niveau de plaisir le simple fait de manger devient ennuyant, et les émotions se font plus discrètes. »

James avait raison : peu de temps après, un frisson la parcourut, comme une légère décharge de plaisir.

« Mais d'où te viennent toutes ces connaissances moldues ? »

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

« Ça reste utile pour les farces. »

Et ils en restèrent là.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Lucretia oublia cette drogue. Quant à leurs recherches, ils parvinrent à trouver le sortilège dont ils avaient besoin en deux semaines. Le maîtriser nécessita tout autant de temps. Cette collaboration étroite les rapprocha et une amitié profonde naquit entre eux.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils purent lancer le sortilège, le lanceur leur fut révélé : Dumbledore.

James fut surpris, bien qu'il eût déjà considéré cette possibilité. Lucretia, quant à elle, était profondément intriguée. La blonde se souvenait des paroles de Thésée. Son défunt ami se méfiait toujours du directeur. Il avait raison, semblait-il.

Quelques mois de recherches supplémentaires sur Dumbledore brisèrent tous leurs espoirs : le combattre ou contrer ses plans était illusoire.

« J'imagine que ça t'arrange, de te marier et de faire des enfants avec Lily. » fit Lucretia d'un ton amer, tous deux adossés dans une salle abandonnée du cinquième étage, découragés.

En voyant le regard blessé de James, des remords lui serrèrent la gorge.

« Désolée. » murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu prendras soin de Lily ? demanda la blonde.

— Je te le promet. »

Tous deux soupirèrent, las.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, après Poudlard ? fit James, pour changer de sujet.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, jouant le jeu. Je me trouverais une maison, et je me lancerai dans les potions.

— Seule ?

— Seule. Alice me déteste. Lily est perdue, même si je n'étais déjà pas amoureuse d'elle.

— Je pense que ça s'arrangera, avec Alice. Je la connais, avec Frank. Je doute que leur mariage fonctionne.

— Si tu le dis... »

Si James avait renoncé à affronter Dumbledore, Lucretia n'en était pas moins curieuse à son sujet. Elle continua les recherches, espionnant le directeur durant de longues heures. La Poufsouffle en apprit un peu plus à son sujet. Par pur hasard, elle apprit qu'il était à la recherche d'un artefact... un orbe. C'était un terme familier qu'elle rattacha très vite aux notes de Jane. S'agissait-il du même objet ?

La question quitta bientôt son esprit avec la fin de l'année et le début des ASPICs. Tout comme les BUSEs, elle les réussit sans trop de problèmes – surtout en potions.

Puis vint la toute fin.

Quitter l'école de sorcellerie fut émouvant. La Poufsouffle fut triste durant tout le trajet du Poudlard Express, mais cela finir par passer. La vie adulte, sans aucune aide, et en pleine guerre... ce n'était pas de tout repos, et il lui fallait concentrer tous ses efforts. Mettant à profit ses talents de sorcière, elle restaura une vielle bâtisse moldue en bord de mer, perchée au sommet d'une falaise. Outre les sortilèges permettant de repousser les moldus, Lucretia s'attacha à la rendre invisible et inaccessible à tout sorcier qui s'en approcherait – sans oublier, bien sûr, plusieurs couches de sortilèges protecteurs enchevêtrés d'une manière particulièrement retorse. Bien que ces derniers fussent particulièrement difficiles à maîtriser pour une adulte tout juste sortie de Poudlard – il lui fallut près de trois mois pour les apprivoiser complètement –, le principal intérêt de ces charmes résidait dans leur mise en place. Un simple empilement de sortilèges, même lancés avec une grande puissance, pouvaient être contournés en une dizaine de minutes. Tandis qu'un assemblage compliqué, avec des nœuds et croisements entremêlés, pouvait résister bien plus longtemps : des heures, dans les meilleurs des cas – et ce même avec une faible puissance !

Maintenant que la jeune femme avait une demeure et de l'argent à foison, s'éterniser dans l'inaction n'allait certainement pas être une option envisageable. La guerre la menaçait elle, mais aussi des êtres qui occupaient une place importante dans son cœur : Alice, Lily et même James. S'ajoutait à cela une haine envers les Mangemorts profondément enracinée dans son être, après la mort de son ami Thésée.

Toutes ces raisons la poussèrent donc à mener des combats. Cela commença d'abord par un long travail de renseignement. Déguisée, elle se rendait souvent dans des lieux tels que l'Allée des Embrumes, ou des zones sorcières plus discrètes dans d'autres villes anglaises. Sans être Mangemorts, les personnes que la jeune femme rencontrait et espionnait partageaient les idées du seigneur noir – et parfois même agissaient pour lui. De cette manière, la sang-pur apprit en avance la date et le lieu des attaques, mais aussi l'identité de quelques Mangemorts. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ces attaques, bien sûr, aussi confiait-elle ces informations à James qui travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix et avec qui la Poufsouffle était restée en contact. Bien que tous deux se méfiaient de Dumbledore, ils reconnaissaient sans mal que son organisation était utile.

Quant à ceux qui servaient Voldemort, une fois leur identité connue, Lucretia les surveillait pendant quelques semaines puis décidait de les tuer ou de les emprisonner. Les tous premiers mois furent difficiles. S'infiltrer dans ces milieux n'était pas si aisé et la jeune femme ne tua en tout qu'un seul Mangemort, mineur dans la hiérarchie – bien qu'elle pût tout de même communiquer à James des informations sur trois petites attaques.

Mais alors que Lucretia commençait à devenir plus efficace, une nouvelle la déstabilisa. Au printemps de l'année 1979, elle se rendit à Godric's Hollow pour revoir James. Cette fois-ci, la blonde n'avait aucune information à lui apporter, souhaitant simplement discuter avec le plus proche ami qu'elle eût durant cette guerre. Lily n'était pas là – et c'était choisi, Lucretia essayait de l'éviter. La savoir contrôlée l'effrayait, et la blonde ne souhaitait pas que Dumbledore apprenne qu'elle rendait visite à James.

Ils discutèrent longuement de sujets futiles, évitant soigneusement Lily et la guerre. Pour une fois, Lucretia se détendit et se surprit même à rire.

Cela ne dura pas, toutefois.

« J'ai... une nouvelle à t'annoncer, fit James d'un ton grave. Lily et moi... on va se marier. »

La blonde resta figée pendant quelques secondes.

« Je suis... heureuse pour toi, dit-elle finalement d'un ton crispé.

— Moi non, rétorqua-t-il. C'est Lily qui a proposé l'idée. »

 _Donc, Dumbledore veut ce mariage_ , pensa Lucretia. Elle savait que James en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Et le Gryffondor était obligé de se plier aux plans du vieux directeur afin de ne pas attirer sa méfiance.

« Ce n'est pas un évènement heureux, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Mais ça reste important, et j'avais pensé à t'inviter...

— Non, le coupa-t-elle. Aux yeux de Dumbledore, ma présence n'aurait aucun sens et ce serait même suspect. Le mariage de Lily n'a aucune importance pour moi dès lors qu'elle est dépossédée de sa volonté. »

Et Lucretia arrêta la rencontre là.

Malgré ce que la jeune femme voulait laisser paraître, la nouvelle que lui avait appris James la perturba durant les mois qui suivirent. Elle resta inactive pendant un moment, avant que l'envie de nuire aux Mangemorts ne la reprenne.

Auprès de ces derniers, il lui semblait au fil des mois acquérir une certaine réputation : les assassinats de Mangemorts n'étaient pas chose rare, et les serviteurs de Voldemort commençaient à craindre un fantôme ou un sorcier masqué. Ironiquement, certains assassinats n'étaient pas de son fait. D'autres chasseurs de Mangemorts, visiblement...

À la fin de l'année, de nouveau, Lily vint la hanter : la Gryffondor était enceinte. Et c'était le cas d'Alice également. Lucretia se plongea alors avec plus d'ardeur dans sa lutte contre les Mangemorts, et elle passa bientôt des assassinats à de réels combats. Neuf mois passèrent, durant lesquels elle s'améliora et devint peu à peu une véritable machine de guerre.

La sorcière fut néanmoins obligée de s'arrêter pendant quelques jours lorsqu'elle fut blessée au bras par Bellatrix Lestrange. Il y avait des adversaires qu'elle ne pouvait surpasser...

Alors, pour la dernière fois, Lucretia rendit visite à James. Le petit Harry était venu au monde, entre-temps. Lily se reposait dans sa chambre, aussi Lucretia put discuter avec son ami et voir le nouveau-né.

« On va devoir se cacher, prévint James au bout d'un moment, lorsque le petit Harry tomba endormi dans ses bras.

— Quelqu'un vous menace ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

James secoua la tête.

« Il y a une prophétie. Elle dit qu'un enfant, fils de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié et né à la fin du moins de juillet, anéantira Tu-Sais-Qui. Et Harry est concerné...

— Neville aussi, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— La forteresse des Londubat est bien gardée. Quant à nous, Dumbledore veut que nous utilisions un Fidelitas...

— Ce n'est qu'une prophétie, ça ne veut rien dire !

— Peut-être, acquiesça James. Mais Tu-Sais-Qui, s'il venait à l'apprendre, ne s'en soucierait pas. Prophétie ou pas, il serait capable de tuer tous les enfants nés en juillet.

— Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée, persista-t-elle.

— Je sais. Dumbledore prépare quelque chose. Mais on ne peut rien faire. »

Lucretia ferma les yeux un instant, soupirant longuement. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son visage semblait avoir pris dix ans.

« Juste, soyez prudents. » acheva-t-elle.

La blonde ne revit pas les Potter, durant les jours qui suivirent. Leur demeure était inaccessible à cause du Fidelitas. Aussi reprit-elle ses activités. Voldemort n'avait jamais été aussi puissant, et le contrer devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il lui semblait parfois que tout ce qu'elle faisait fût inutile, comme le jour où elle avait découvert le petit commerce de drogues au sein du camp ennemi. Ce jour-là, Lucretia avait intercepté une grande marchandise de Phydalia – la même solution que lui avait présenté James. À quoi cela servait, de priver quelques Mangemorts de leur drogue ? Ils allaient certes être de mauvaise humeur durant quelques temps, et l'argent qu'ils avaient perdu était considérable... mais à part cela, tout reviendrait très vite à la normale.

Le point positif, c'est qu'elle pouvait espérer se faire de l'argent avec, en revendant la substance. Pour l'instant, elle allait la garder dans son manoir puis, lorsque le besoin se ferait ressentir, d'ici à ce que les quelques réserves d'argent volé à sa famille s'épuisent, Lucretia la ressortirait pour pouvoir tenir quelques temps supplémentaires.

* * *

Le Chaudron Baveur était étonnement bondé. Cela faisait des années que les sorciers ne le fréquentaient plus, avec le climat de la guerre. Pour Lucretia, ce fut un réel choc de voir autant de monde réunis, riant et buvant joyeusement. Par mesure de sécurité, elle vérifia brièvement que sa fausse apparence tenait toujours.

Curieuse et prudente à la fois, la sorcière s'approcha pour mieux comprendre la raison de toute cette activité. Les gens criaient tout autour d'elle, mais il était impossible de distinguer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Lucretia se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda au barman :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il eut vraiment l'air surpris par sa question.

« Vous ne savez pas ? » fit-il, ahuri. Puis, avec un grand sourire : « Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu ! »

Il lui fallut un instant avant de comprendre ces mots.

« Disparu... ? demanda-t-elle, encore secouée. Comment est-ce que... »

Un homme à sa droite qui écoutait la conversation, visiblement ivre, daigna l'éclairer :

« Hier soir, Vous-Savez-Qui s'est rendu chez la famille Potter. Lorsqu'il a voulu tuer leur fils, le sortilège a rebondi et l'a anéanti ! On raconte que le petit Harry ne s'en est sorti qu'avec une cicatrice sur le font, en forme d'éclair... »

Lucretia devint livide, son cœur frappant soudainement contre sa poitrine. « Et les Potter ? »

Le barman prit un air désolé : « Vous-Savez-Qui a tué James et Lily Potter avant de s'attaquer à leur fils. »

Lucretia se figea. Tout à coup, elle n'était plus consciente de la réalité, comme si un voile infranchissable la séparait du reste du monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'une pensée qui occupait son esprit, plus qu'une certitude : la mort de Lily et James.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme quitta le Chaudron Baveur et transplana jusqu'à son manoir. Durant le reste de la journée, elle resta allongée sur son lit, pleurant sans s'arrêter jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'ancienne Poufsouffle décida de se préparer une tasse de thé – chose assez rare – pour se reposer un peu. Encore dévastée par la mort des Potter, elle éclata en sanglots à plusieurs reprises, et faillit casser sa tasse une bonne demi-douzaine de fois.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin s'asseoir et boire l'infusion, Lucretia n'y trouva aucune saveur. La pièce, large et vide, était horriblement silencieuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la sang-pur détestait cette ambiance. Agacée, elle chercha quelque chose pour se distraire.

Sur la table, devant elle, il n'y avait que l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette. La blonde l'aurait certainement ignoré si elle n'avait pas lu furtivement le nom des Londubat sur la première page.

La lecture du reste de l'article la plongea dans une détresse encore plus profonde. Elle lâcha un sanglot en même temps que ça tasse, qui s'écrasa bruyamment contre le sol. Complètement détruite, Lucretia se leva d'un bon pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Quelque chose de fort, pour oublier. Sa cuisine était dépourvue d'alcool, malheureusement, et ses potions de sommeil étaient toutes finies.

Ne restait plus que les réserves de Phydalia, qu'elle s'était promise de ne pas toucher. Lucretia hésita une seconde, mais la douleur reflua. La sorcière se versa un verre qu'elle but en une seule gorgée.

L'effet fut immédiat. Une intense décharge la parcourut, inondant son corps des pires douceurs. Les battements de son cœur explosèrent avant de se calmer, prenant un rythme plus lent et relaxant, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et qu'elle ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée en même temps que sur sa table.

* * *

Durant près d'une année, elle rendit régulièrement visite à Alice, dans l'espoir de la voir guérie. Le couple Londubat bénéficiait de soins réguliers, mais leur état ne semblait pas beaucoup évoluer. Avec le temps, Lucretia s'était très vite rendue compte que les Médicomages ne cherchaient pas réellement de remède, et qu'ils allaient simplement les laisser dans cet état là jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. La blonde avait alors décidé d'utiliser ses compétences en potions pour chercher elle-même un antidote.

Pour l'instant, la sorcière n'était pas très efficace, à cause de la Phydalia. Durant les premières semaines, la perte de tant d'êtres chers était si douloureuse que seule cette drogue lui avait permis de supporter cela – surtout lorsqu'elle avait appris que venger Alice lui était impossible, Bellatrix Lestrange et les trois autres Mangemorts ayant été envoyés à Azkaban.

Mais à présent, Lucretia ne pouvait plus se séparer de cette douce mixture, ce qui la ralentissait considérablement dans chaque tâche qu'elle entreprenait. Après un certain temps, la volonté de sauver Alice fut cependant plus forte, et la sorcière parvint peu à peu à diminuer les doses au cours des années suivantes, sans pour autant jamais arrêter.

Après neuf années de dur labeur, sa potion fut presque achevée. Un détail la bloqua toutefois : deux ingrédients essentiels à son remède avaient une très grande tendance à se repousser, et les lier nécessite une force magique démesurée. Une force qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Elle se mit alors à la recherche d'un artefact qui pût permettre cette fusion. Toutes les pistes qu'elle dénichât menaient à des sources de pouvoirs légendaires. Toutes sauf une. L'idée lui vint en retrouvant ses anciennes notes de la septième année, du temps où elle espionnait Jane Knowles sur ses activités. Sa vieille némésis cherchait alors l'immortalité, en s'aidant d'une étrange potion et d'un orbe. Lucretia se souvenait que Dumbledore le cherchait aussi.

Il lui suffirait donc de retrouver Jane, et de lui voler l'artefact si elle le possédait...

Entre temps, Lucretia avait rencontré Harry. Il était venu la voir car son nom figurait dans le testament de son père. Repenser à James et Lily lui fit mal au cœur, aussi tenta-t-elle de tenir le garçon à l'écart. La sorcière restait cependant soulagée qu'il soit conscient du danger que représentait Dumbledore. Peut-être ne le mesurait-il pas à toute sa hauteur – et cela risquait bien de lui retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre –, mais au moins en était-il conscient.

Elle accepta tout de même de l'aider dans son cambriolage pour Gringotts, tout en lui faisant promettre de l'accompagner pour voler l'Orbe, sans lui dire ce dont il s'agissait. Ainsi, lorsque Lucretia retrouva enfin Jane et qu'elle fut certaine que son ancienne némésis possédait l'artefact, elle appela Harry pour mener l'attaque.

Ils s'en sortirent tant bien que mal, certes en laissant deux cadavres derrière eux, mais surtout avec l'Orbe. Étrangement, il était posé sur un sceptre. Jane et Molly semblaient travailler là-dessus. Qu'importe, ça n'allait certainement pas empêcher la fusion des deux ingrédients manquants.

Et à sa plus grande joie, cela fonctionna ! L'antidote était enfin prêt, après des années de travail. Ne restait plus qu'à l'administrer...

* * *

Il lui arrivait souvent de rendre visite à Alice à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais cette fois-ci, traverser ses murs blancs était différent. Cette fois-ci, c'était la fin.

Ce fut avec une émotion toute particulière qu'elle pénétra dans la chambre des Londubat. Comme toujours, Alice ne bougeait pas et regarder dans le vide sans rien vraiment voir. Lucretia senti son cœur se serrer en la voyant ainsi.

Excitée, la sorcière sortit de son sac la fiole contenant l'antidote. Enfin...

« Même si elle se réveillait, elle ne voudrait pas de toi. » fit une voix dans son dos. Lucretia sursauta et se retourna en une seconde. Instantanément, la sang-pur reconnut sa sœur. Lucia Greengrass.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'ancienne Poufsouffle avec agressivité.

— Tu es encore enamourée d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Que veux-tu ? réitéra Lucretia, lentement, les yeux déjà pleins de colère.

— Je viens t'empêcher de t'enfoncer dans tes rêveries d'idiotes. _Reducto !_ »

La fiole dans sa main explosa en morceaux, répandant l'antidote sur le sol.

« _Expulso !_ »

Le sortilège l'envoya droit contre le mur. Cela lui fit horriblement mal, mais elle se releva le plus vite possible pour faire face à sa sœur, baguette brandie.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

— Ma fille a développé la même tare que toi ! cria Lucia, à présent enragée. C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'as de cesse de détruire ma famille, encore et encore ! _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Elle évita le rayon vert de justesse. La mort frappa alors Frank Londubat en pleine poitrine.

« Je n'ai rien fait à Daphné ! » protesta Lucretia.

Sa sœur ne daigna pas l'écouter et bondit sur elle. Au dernier instant, la baguette en noyer de Lucia se transforma en une longue lame en argent qui transperça sa poitrine. Lucretia n'avait rien pu faire. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa, tandis qu'elle portait ses mains à celles de sa sœur. Le long de la lame coulait du sang qui s'échappait abondamment de la plaie, et qui venait doucement recouvrir de sa chaleur leurs mains liées, puis la baguette de Lucretia.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans les yeux bleus de Lucia régnait une lueur satisfaite, écrasant la tristesse qui décida de fuir en une larme silencieuse. Alors, Lucretia prononça deux mots.

* * *

La jeune fille se souvenait encore de l'éclatante lumière verte, alors qu'elle quittait les visions qu' _il_ lui avait fait voir. Tout retranscrire sur papier avait été difficile, surtout en ce qui concernait les détails. Mais à présent qu'elle avait en main une bonne partie des évènements, relire ces souvenirs lui avait permis d'un peu mieux comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait même peut-être une idée de l'endroit où il fallait se rendre.

« Tu as trouvé ? »

Sans se presser, elle rangea toutes les feuilles sur le bureau : d'abord _1971_ , _1964_ , puis _1938_ et _1976_. Son regard dérivé un instant vers le ciel étoilé, au dehors. Une brise fraîche venait la caresser en traversant les vitres cassées. Après un long soupir, elle se dirigea vers une partie de la pièce que la lune ne parvenait pas à éclairer.

« Alors ? » fit de nouveau la voix.

La jeune fille s'assit aux côtés de sa propriétaire, qui lui passa un morceau de pain.

« Pas encore, répondit-elle. Ça approche, il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup à vivre.

— Nous n'avons plus de réserves. Ils vont nous trouver d'un jour à l'autre.

— Je sais. Je vais y retourner.

— Fais attention.

— Je serai prudente, Daphné. »

* * *

 **Note :**

 **I.** Ce que fait Jane, comme vous l'avez compris, c'est de remplacer chacun de ses neurones biologiques par un neurone magique. Ce neurone magique remplacera parfaitement le neurone biologique. Lorsqu'on change le neurone biologique par le neurone magique, ça ne change rien. Le neurone accomplit toujours la même exacte fonction : il y a continuité de la conscience. Pourtant, il est clair que si l'on remplaçait tous les neurones d'un seul coup, cette continuité n'aurait pas lieu. On aurait simplement détruit un cerveau pour le remplacer par un autre – certes, en tout point identique ; la personne aurait exactement la même personnalité et les mêmes souvenirs, mais elle n'en demeure pas moins un clone. De la même façon qu'un corps téléporté détruit puis réassemblé ailleurs à l'identique n'est pourtant pas la même personne, un cerveau détruit puis réassemblé à l'identique ne porte pas la même consciente : la première est morte, et la nouvelle est toute neuve, tout juste née. Plus exactement : il y a une rupture dans la conscience. Le problème vient du fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de transfert de la conscience de son support biologique à son support magique. Ainsi, en remplaçant les neurones un à un, on permet à la conscience de changer de support progressivement : il n'y pas de rupture. Il y a donc continuité de la conscience. La conscience change tous les jours, à chaque seconde : mais il y a toujours un état de conscience qui précède un autre – et même en considérant des échelles de l'ordre de la durée de Planck, il y a une continuité. Et cette continuité est conservée s'il on remplace un à un chacun des neurones. Mettons maintenant qu'on remplace un million de neurones par seconde. Cela peut vous paraître énorme, mais ça ne représente en réalité que 0,001% du nombre total de neurones. On obtient le même problème, à une échelle différente. Si l'on se contentait de remplacer ces 0,001% de neurones, et rien d'autre, la conscience serait toujours continue. J'entends par-là qu'aucune conscience ne mourrait. Et lorsqu'on sait que des personnes vivent très bien après une opération qui leur a nécessité de retirer bien plus que 0,001% du cerveau, l'idée ne paraît pas farfelue. Ainsi, on obtient le même résultat que si l'on remplaçait à un chacun des neurones. Et cette vitesse d'un million de neurones par seconde, le remplacement de tous les neurones se fera en un peu plus de 24h. Si l'on passe à dix millions, ça descend à 3h. Bref, voilà pour cette longue note concernant ce transfert d'esprit. Ce qu'à l'intention de faire Jane, c'est de remplacer ses neurones par des neurones magiques, ce qui est une forme bien plus pratique pour permettre un échange de corps. On peut également penser que cette forme permet une adaptation bien plus rapide à un échange de corps. Si vous voulez vous renseignez sur ces notions philosophiques, je vous conseille l'excellente chaîne de Monsieur Phi sur YouTube, ainsi qu'une vidéo faite en collaboration avec Passe-Science sur la « mitose cérébrale », et aussi la vidéo sur la conscience de ScienceÉtonnante. Le principe de fonctionnalisme pourrait également vous intéresser.

* * *

 _Voilà, la deuxième partie de ce long chapitre s'achève enfin, et avec elle la troisième partie de cette fanfic !_

 _Je vous avouerai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi long. Au tout début, lorsque j'ai imaginé le personnage de Lucretia Fawley, elle n'était pas censée prendre une place aussi importante dans l'intrigue. Si Lucretia n'y a pas accompli grand-chose d'important, raconter son histoire m'aura tout de même permis de développer un bon nombre d'histoires : la petite romance entre Daphné et Tracey, la relation entre James et Lily (et l'annihilation de sa volonté), mais aussi Jane Knowles et le parcours de l'Orbe. L'intrigue tourne assez autour de cet artefact, et cette troisième partie aura permis de retracer son parcours (Prométhée, Tom, Dumbledore, Emilio, Rose, Lucretia), jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe entre les mains de... vous verrez !_

 _J'espère en tous cas que ça vous a plu, de suivre la vie de ce personnage. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si ça a été difficile. Malgré sa longueur, j'ai bien l'impression que certains passages sont trop résumés... mais ça reste minoritaire, et les détailler n'apporterait pas grand-chose à l'intrigue – donc je laisse tel quel._

 _Quant au début et à la fin de cette troisième partie, j'en suis extrêmement satisfait. Vous découvrirez toutes les réponses vers les derniers chapitres !_

 _J'attends vos impressions dans les reviews !_

 _En attendant, vous pouvez envisager de rejoindre un serveur Discord réunissant une quarantaine d'auteurs et lecteurs de ce site ! Veneeeeez, on a des cookies ! Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je vous donnerai le lien )_

 _On retrouve donc Harry dès le prochain chapitre (enfin !), intitulé « Les secrets de Serpentard » ou « L'aide du Choixpeau » (ça dépend de si je le coupe en deux ou pas), qui inaugure la quatrième et avant-dernière partie de cette fanfiction. Il sortira d'ici deux semaines, je l'espère._

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	23. L'aide du Choixpeau

_HARRY IS BACK !_

 _C'est bon, Harry est enfin de retour dans cette fanfic après six chapitres d'absence (et près de neuf mois de publication). Je vous ai d'ailleurs joint un résumé de l'intrigue d'Harry, histoire de vous remémorer ce qui a puis lui arriver._

 _Un retard d'une semaine cette fois, c'est toujours mieux que trois mois x) J'ai fini ce chapitre juste hier, et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de le publier pour mon anniversaire, qui tombait justement un mercredi )_

 _Si je suis relativement à l'heure, ça signifie aussi que le chapitre n'est pas très long : environ 4200 mots. Ouaip, j'ai finalement décidé de le couper en deux. Ça allait devenir trop long, sinon, comme presque tous les chapitres de la partie III. Il reste toutefois dense en informations. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Sinon, je tenais à remercier ceux qui continuent de me lire ainsi que les reviewers )_

 _Autre chose : je suis en vacances ! J'espère pouvoir avancer vite sur la rédaction, mais j'ai une tonne d'autres projets à côté. Je vais essayer d'atteindre le chapitre 29 avant septembre. Il ne restera alors plus qu'une douzaine de chapitres avant la toute fin._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Bêta-Reader :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, propriété d'Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Ce n'est pas le cas pour les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction au moment de leur sortie. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie énormément, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image :** Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Corrigé le :** Mercredi 12 juin 2019

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 12 juin 2019

* * *

 **Précédemment :** Durant sa première année, Harry découvre dans un couloir un miroir et d'étranges runes, que Daphné, douée dans cette matière, parvient à lui traduire durant les vacances d'été. Cela s'avère être une énigme. Autre mystère : le Jeu dysfonctionne à Poudlard, ce qui l'amène à chercher un type de magie incompatible avec la sorcellerie basique. Il se rappelle l'étrange histoire qui accompagne une de ses armes, et retourne dans la boutique pour trouver des réponses. Lors de ses investigations, il se fera attaquer par des sirènes, ce qui lui laissera une étrange malédiction. En plus de cela, le Serpentard fait une autre découverte : les tombeaux des Fondateurs dans la Salle sur Demande, avec des emplacements vides par chacune de leurs reliques...

Les manipulations de Dumbledore l'intriguent énormément, et il veut en savoir plus sur sa mère, qui ne paraissait pas être totalement elle-même lors de la rédaction de son testament. Harry cherche donc à rencontrer Lucretia Fawley, qui semble en savoir beaucoup. À Poudlard, son phénix Altaïr est blessé par Fumseck, ce qui l'oblige à le garder dans sa chambre. Il provoque pour cela un accident qui envoie Blaise Zabini, son camarade de chambre, à Sainte-Mangouste. Suite à l'évasion des Mangemorts, Harry se décide à capturer Queuedver.

Durant les grandes vacances, il rencontre Rogue, qui s'avère être contre Voldemort. Le professeur de potions est cependant tué peu après leur rencontre. Lors de son séjour au Terrier, il parvient à manipuler Ginny en lui parlant de Serpentard. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, Lucius n'est pas là pour lui donner le journal. Lorsqu'il rentre à la Citadelle, Harry apprend que Peter Pettigrow s'est échappé. Blaise Zabini meurt pendant les vacances, à Sainte-Mangouste. Entretenant des soupçons sur les Weasley, il retourne discrètement au Terrier et découvre que Ginny se fait régulièrement violer par son frère, sous l'approbation de Molly. Il comprend alors que dans sa première vie, sa fille Lily n'était pas sienne, ce qui expliquait sa maladie génétique...

Il parvient à détruire le médaillon et le diadème, ainsi que la coupe de Poufsouffle qu'il récupère avec l'aide de Lucretia Fawley. Il l'aide en retour pour récupérer un étrange orbe (cf. toute la partie III, plus particulièrement le chapitre 20), ce qui mène à la mort de Molly Weasley.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie IV

 **Chapitre 23 : L'aide du Choixpeau**

* * *

C'était une soirée froide et pluvieuse. Les grondements du tonnerre étaient si proches qu'il semblât que la voûte céleste se déchirait en deux, tel un édifice sans taille qui s'effondrerait sous son propre poids. Les éclairs, jaillissant d'un ciel sans étoiles, illuminaient le temps d'un battement les nuages noirs larmoyants, frappant de leur lumière une pièce déjà faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies.

Le vieil homme était assis à son bureau, le visage caché par ses mains et les coudes sur la multitude de lettres qui jonchait la surface de l'ancien meuble. Il tentait de fuir ses pensées dans le bruit apaisant de la pluie qui rencontrait régulièrement le toit, mais la réalité finit par le rattraper.

Tout près de son chandelier reposait un bout de parchemin enduit d'encre et, sur le coin droit, d'un peu de cire tombée d'une bougie. Les quelques mots qu'on pouvait y lire étaient calligraphiés d'une fine écriture penchée et, à eux seuls, suffisaient à mettre en émoi le retraité.

Ce dernier se décida enfin à jeter un œil à la missive. Il avait repoussé sa lecture depuis sa réception, deux jours auparavant, et regrettait à présent de l'avoir ouverte. Pourquoi ? C'était un mystère. Après tout, il lui suffisait de refuser pour retrouver sa tranquillité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait cette proposition : sa réponse avait toujours été catégoriquement négative. Et pourtant... quelque chose le faisait hésiter, cette fois-ci. Le vieil homme avait passé sa vie à faire grandir son influence au terme de services rendus et de contacts avantageux, sans jamais rien faire de réelle action qui le rende fier – hormis, peut-être, le fait d'avoir transmis ses connaissances à des générations d'étudiants.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, ces derniers temps. Des signes, çà et là, indiquaient des temps sombres. Il y avait d'abord eu l'évasion des Mangemorts, puis la mort de Severus Rogue... mais aussi le comportement de Dumbledore, qui l'intriguait depuis déjà plusieurs années. Était-ce une guerre ? Les chances étaient fortes. L'inaction ne l'attirait plus, aujourd'hui. Il pouvait agir – et le ferait. C'en était fini de l'intermédiaire, de l'araignée qui construisait lentement sa toile... L'idée de se mettre en danger l'effrayait, et elle contribua à le torturer dans ce dilemme pendant de longues minutes encore... Jusqu'à ce que sa décision fût prise. Horace saisit alors un parchemin vierge et sa plume, commençant à rédiger une réponse pour Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Le choc fut rude. Sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige s'écrasèrent contre le sol de la gare en même temps que le charriot se renversait, emportant son conducteur.

Sous les regards interloqués des passants, Harry se releva en grimaçant. Sa chouette, quant à elle, s'agitait de mécontentement. Alors qu'il ramassait sa cage, il grogna : « Dobby... »

Le Serpentard avait complètement oublié l'elfe de maison. Et pour cause : celui-ci ne l'avait pas contacté de l'été. Caché dans la Citadelle, un elfe qui n'était pas le sien n'aurait pu le joindre. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas Dobby de lui bloquer l'accès au Poudlard Express.

D'un pas mécontent, Harry fendit la foule pour sortir de la gare. Très vite, il parvint à une ruelle discrète de Londres, où il sortir sa cape et son balai. Il ne voulait pas déranger Altaïr, qui devait actuellement profiter de son vol vers Poudlard. Il libéra alors Hedwige et s'éleva dans les airs, sans qu'aucun moldu n'ait pu le voir.

Rattraper le Poudlard Express ne fut pas bien difficile. En une heure, il put voir au loin la fameuse locomotive rouge. Avec difficulté, Harry se posa sur le toit du train, tout près d'une trappe. Il faillit tomber deux ou trois fois, son équilibre étant mis à mal par le vent qui le frappait de plein fouet. Mais enfin, il se glissa dans le wagon à travers l'ouverture, dans une petite pièce sombre. Il lui fallut un moment pour que sa vision ne s'adapte à l'obscurité. Durant une fraction de seconde, il crut voir deux filles se séparer brutalement. Un instant plus tard, sa joue droite était rouge et douloureuse. La joue gauche reçut une autre gifle, toute aussi cuisante. Il recula sous le choc, confus.

« Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?! »

Il reconnut alors la jeune rousse qui lui criait dessus : Tracey. Derrière elle se trouvait Daphné, riant de la situation.

« Allez, dehors ! Cet endroit n'est pas pour toi ! »

Et elle l'expulsa de la pièce d'un geste de baguette.

Encore confus, Harry se releva dans le couloir du Poudlard Express. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il remarqua la mention « Dames » sur la porte.

Maugréant sur sa malchance – il fallait qu'il tombe sur la trappe qui menait à _ces_ toilettes –, Harry se mit à la recherche d'une place, laissant Daphné et Tracey à leurs affaires. Entretemps, toutefois, alors qu'il jetait un œil dans chaque compartiment à la recherche de Drago, il remarqua Ginny et Luna dans l'un d'eux. Il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à une idée. Il avait déjà pris la résolution de l'aider, surtout avec ce qu'il avait vu au Terrier. Et maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée de l'influence néfaste de Molly, il ne restait plus qu'à l'éloigner de son abominable frère.

Les deux élèves de première année levèrent la tête lorsqu'il fit coulisser la porte. « Je ne dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il. Les deux filles firent signe que ce n'était pas le cas. Ginny lui fit même un sourire. Il s'adressa à elle : « Toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère. »

Il ne le pensait pas une seconde. La rousse perdit furtivement son sourire, haussant les épaules : « Merci.

— Tu pourrais peut-être rejoindre mon compartiment, avec Drago, lui sourit-il. Ton amie aussi peut venir.

— Pourquoi pas ? acquiesça-t-elle, semblant légèrement rassurée.

— Je reste ici, fit la voix rêveuse de Luna. Mais merci. »

Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent donc à arpenter les couloirs du Poudlard Express, à la recherche de Drago. Ce ne fut pas bien long de le trouver : le Serpentard occupait un compartiment deux wagons plus loin. Il était seul, et avait une mine un peu fatiguée. Il restait cependant suffisamment en forme pour hausser un sourcil à la vue de la chevelure rousse de Ginny. « Weasley ? demanda-t-il.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Drago, plaisanta Harry en s'asseyant. Rassure-toi. Ginny n'est pas comme ses frères ou ses parents. Je doute qu'elle soit répartie à Gryffondor, d'ailleurs. »

La rousse écarquilla les yeux à ses paroles. « Tu penses ?

— Mais certainement, répondit Harry. Cela te permettrait de te démarquer de tes frères, et même de t'éloigner un peu d'eux. Je t'avais déjà parlé de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la maison qui favorise le plus l'indépendance. Il te suffira de demander au Choixpeau pour nous rejoindre. »

Et il lui parla de la maison des Vert et Argent pendant quelques minutes encore, lui promettant qu'elle la rendra plus libre, forte et fière. Les yeux bruns de la rousse brillaient. La jeune fille était visiblement touchée par ces paroles. Cela ravit le Survivant : peu à peu, Dumbledore perdait ses pions. Molly, Ginny... et bientôt, Ron.

Harry tenta par la suite une petite discussion avec Drago, mais ce dernier semblait affreusement fatigué, somnolant contre la vitre. Ginny les quitta bientôt pour retrouver Luna, et Harry sortit un livre pour se distraire. Aussi, le silence régnait dans le compartiment. Il fut seulement brisé une heure plus tard par Hermione qui venait les saluer – elle fit une drôle de tête en voyant Drago – avant que le calme ne revienne lorsqu'elle fut partie.

Le Poudlard Express roula durant quelques heures encore. Au travers de la fenêtre pouvait-on voir défiler la campagne anglaise puis écossaise, celle-ci présentant plus de reliefs. Hauts dans le ciel, les nuages se rassemblaient peu à peu, s'assombrissant à mesure qu'ils approchaient de Poudlard. Des gouttes vinrent bientôt s'écraser contre la vitre, de plus en plus fortes.

Harry quitta sa lecture lorsqu'il remarqua le froid qui s'insinuait dans le compartiment. Les lumières grésillèrent puis s'éteignirent, et le train ralentit doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant : la situation lui était familière.

Des Détraqueurs.

Il sortit sa baguette la plus puissante et invoqua un Patronus. Le filament blanchâtre qui émanait de sa baguette pris peu à peu la forme d'un oiseau. Un phénix. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder : le froid se fit plus intense, et une grande silhouette sombre venait d'apparaître devant la porte. La créature fit la fit lentement coulisser, mêlant son râle aux battements frénétiques de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Lorsque le Détraqueur s'apprêta à entrer, le phénix bondit et le repoussa dans le couloir.

Harry soupira. En jetant un œil autour de lui, il vit que Drago s'était éveillé, semblant un peu perdu. Aussi lui expliqua-t-il ce qu'il se passait, le rendant encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, les lumières se rallumèrent et le train reprit sa marche. On entendait les élèves s'agiter dans les couloirs, secoués par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry, lui, réfléchissait. Les Détraqueurs arrivaient avec un an d'avance. Mais pourquoi ? Certes, les Mangemorts s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils allaient assaillir Poudlard, non ? Quelque chose devait lui échapper...

La porte du compartiment coulissa, laissant entrer Daphné et Tracey. Elles semblaient effrayées, la rousse s'accrochant désespérément au bras de son amie.

Les quatre Serpentard discutèrent des évènements entre eux, bien qu'Harry restât un peu en retrait. Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini avec les Détraqueurs, Drago changea de sujet de conversation : « Toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère, Daphné.

— Merci, fit-elle, désinvolte. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. »

Un silence gênant pesa durant quelques secondes, avant que Tracey ne finisse par distraire tout le monde avec son habituelle énergie. Harry, lui, était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions. Il pensait à l'incident qui avait eu lieu, à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait appris la mort de Lucretia Fawley et Lucia Greengrass cet été, dans _La Gazette du sorcier_. Même après plusieurs jours, il en restait toujours surpris. Les raisons qui avaient poussées les deux sœurs à s'entretuer n'étaient pas claires, et peut-être resteraient-elles un mystère à jamais. Non sans ironie, le Survivant se demanda si tous ceux qui avaient connu ses parents étaient condamnés à mourir...

Pour se distraire, il recentra ses pensées sur un autre problème. Les tombeaux qu'il avait découverts dans la Salle sur Demande l'intriguaient toujours. Cette fois-ci, il avait avec lui les artefacts des Fondateurs : la coupe, le diadème et le médaillon. Seule lui manquait l'épée de Gryffondor, que seul le Choixpeau pourrait lui donner. Avec Altaïr, il avait déjà prévu la manière dont il récupèrerait l'arme légendaire.

Ne restait plus qu'à appliquer le plan.

* * *

Voilà de longues minutes que les deux cents estomacs de la Grande Salle attendaient la fin de la Répartition et l'ouverture du banquet. Il sembla que la pièce entière soupira lorsque le dernier nom fut appelé : « Weasley, Ginny ! »

La jeune fille s'avança lentement jusqu'au petit tabouret. Une fois assise, le professeur McGonagall la coiffa du Choixpeau. Durant les deux minutes qui suivirent, les élèves des quatre maisons se mirent à murmurer, distraits, pendant que l'artefact millénaire prenait sa décision. Alors, celui-ci s'anima et cria : « SERPENTARD ! »

La table de Gryffondor resta muette. Tous les Weasley avaient été répartis chez eux, aussi Ginny ne manquait-elle pas d'étonner. Percy Weasley observait sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils, et Ron avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Seuls les jumeaux félicitèrent leur cadette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Du côté de Serpentard, Harry fut le premier à applaudir lorsque Ginny s'avança timidement vers leur table, vite suivi par Drago, Tracey, Daphné, ainsi que le reste de la table – bien qu'un peu plus mollement. Une fois la surprise passée, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle les joignirent par politesse. Alors, Dumbledore se leva, s'apprêtant sûrement à prononcer quelques mots absurdes. Mais soudainement, une immense flaque se déversa sur le professeur McGonagall. La seconde d'après, tous avaient pu le constater : le Choixpeau n'était plus dans ses mains.

Les professeurs s'animèrent, discutant entre eux de ce qui venait de se passer. Une grande rumeur commença à se répandre parmi les élèves. Après quelques instants, Dumbledore fit ramener le calme dans la Grande Salle, assurant que cet incident serait vite résolu, et que le banquet pouvait commencer. Aussitôt, la disparition de l'artefact quitta les esprits au profit des estomacs qui se remplissaient allègrement.

Harry profita de ce moment pour parler de Serpentard à Ginny de manière un peu plus approfondie. Les deux élèves discutèrent durant quelques minutes, la rousse se révélant curieuse au point de se demander si elle n'aurait pas été mieux placée à Serdaigle.

Après le dessert, le directeur se leva une nouvelle fois pour entamer son habituel discours de bienvenue. S'il sembla normal au premier abord avec quelques rappels du règlement, le contenu de ses propos s'assombrit peu à peu...

« Suite à la regrettable disparition du professeur de potions, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le professeur Slughorn le remplacera dès à présent. De même, Gilderoy Lockhart assurera les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. »

Après que les nouveaux professeurs se soient levés, Dumbledore marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué lors de leur intrusion dans le Poudlard Express, mais des Détraqueurs entoureront le domaine de Poudlard durant un certain moment, je le crains. Suite à la récente évasion des Mangemorts, le ministère a jugé bon de prendre cette mesure de sécurité. Je vous demanderai d'être très prudent et de ne pas chercher à quitter l'école sans autorisation préalable. Ces créatures ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisement ou ruses quelconques, et leur nature ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses. Je conseille donc à chacun et chacune d'entre vous de ne pas leur laisser l'occasion de vous faire du mal. »

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles, se répandant telle une ombre sinueuse dans toute la Grande Salle. Dumbledore y mit fin en annonçant qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

C'est pensif qu'Harry regagna le dortoir. Les Détraqueurs avaient bel et bien un an d'avance, par sa faute. Quant aux professeurs, Lockhart n'était pas une surprise, contrairement à Slughorn. Bien qu'il fût le seul auquel Harry avait pensé pour remplacer Rogue, cette nomination l'étonnait tout de même du fait que l'ancien professeur était censé ne pas vouloir revenir à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait dû être persuasif.

Mais tout cela n'était pas si important. Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs des sous-sols, son esprit était en grande partie tournée vers la disparition du Choixpeau. Il espérait que son plan avait fonctionné.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du dortoir, un détail attira immédiatement son attention. Au lieu de trois lits, il n'y en avait maintenant que deux. Au pied de chacun d'eux trouvait-on les malles de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Drago était avachi sur celui près de la fenêtre, si fatigué qu'il en avait oublié de retirer son uniforme.

Le lit manquant appartenait à Blaise Zabini. Harry était à l'origine de l'accident qui l'avait éloigné de Poudlard durant quelques instants, mais ses blessures n'étaient pas censées le tuer. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait lu dans _La Gazette_ , durant les vacances. Il ressentait quelques remords, même s'il était toujours persuadé que ce n'était pas censé arriver.

Harry chassa ces idées de sa tête et s'approcha enfin de son lit et tira les rideaux. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il y découvrit le Choixpeau, accompagné de son phénix, Altaïr. Il remercia chaleureusement le Ténébris avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse chasser dans la Forêt interdite. Tous deux n'avaient pas souvent de longues discussions, mais le lien magique qui les unissait restait très fort.

Délicatement, il posa l'artefact sur sa tête. Presque instantanément, une voix s'éleva dans son esprit : « _Harry Potter, tiens donc... voilà un an que je t'ai réparti à Serpentard, et tout ce chemin parcouru depuis ! La maison de Salazar t'a aidé en bien des manières, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais tout cela sera-t-il suffisant ? Tu convoites l'épée de Gryffondor... étrange... La mérites-tu, destructeur des mondes ? Il est trop tard, de toute manière. Qu'importe !_ »

Une intense douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'épée lorsqu'il se décoiffa du Choixpeau, faisant tomber l'arme légendaire sur ses genoux. Les paroles du vieil objet l'avaient légèrement troublé. L'avait-il nommé destructeur des mondes ? Et qu'est-ce qui était trop tard ? Il repoussa ces questionnements à plus tard, se concentrant sur sa joie. Il les avait enfin au complet, tous les quatre !

Toutefois, il lui fallait à présent remettre le Choixpeau à sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être discrètement faufilé dans les couloirs à l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry ouvrit la porte du bureau de Lockhart d'un sortilège de déverrouillage, y glissant le couvre-chef. Il avait hâte de voir ce que tout cela donnerait.

D'un pas distrait, Harry prit le chemin de la salle commune de Serpentard. Les couloirs étaient vides et froids, seulement éclairés par les torches ou la faible lumière du croissant de lune. Il entendait parfois des professeurs et préfets, ou encore Rusard, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne jamais croiser leur chemin. Il y avait toutefois une personne qu'Harry n'aurait su éviter.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu dehors à une heure aussi tardive ? » l'interpella la voix calme du professeur Dumbledore.

Le Serpentard retira sa cape, intérieurement dépité. Dumbledore l'avait certainement repéré grâce au sortilège de trace relié à sa bague, qu'Harry avait oublié d'enlever.

« Je... je ne me sentais pas très bien, improvisa-t-il. J'ai fait un rêve... étrange. »

Le directeur fronça les sourcils, réduisant le scintillement des ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry sentit une présence effleurer son esprit. Dumbledore tentait de s'y introduire. C'était parfait ! À la frontière de sa conscience, le Serpentard avait placé un souvenir, en partie faux, de la maison des Gaunt. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le directeur regardait, il fit défiler un flash dans lequel était visible la bague, ainsi que la pierre. Le signe des reliques de la Mort y était clairement visible. La présence disparut alors.

Dumbledore sourcilla. « La magie peut s'infiltrer dans nos rêves, mais c'est un fait très rare, Harry. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes te coucher. »

Le Serpentard acquiesça, faisant mine d'être confus. Le retour jusqu'à la salle commune fut plus calme. En se couchant, il se demanda avec une certaine excitation s'il venait tout juste de condamner le directeur à mort.

* * *

La Grande Salle était étonnamment bruyante, pour un petit-déjeuner. Habituellement, la fatigue générale suffisait à étouffer n'importe quelle rumeur. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant Lockhart qui s'agitait à la table des professeurs qu'Harry comprit ce qui se passait. Le professeur de Défense devait certainement se vanter d'avoir récupéré le Choixpeau en combattant un féroce Détraqueur. Le Serpentard laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage : tout fonctionnait encore mieux que prévu.

En allant s'asseoir à sa table, il croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Ses yeux étaient froids, et Harry remarqua qu'il lui manquait un doigt à la main gauche. Se retenant de froncer les sourcils, il continua son chemin en gardant un visage impassible. Durant le reste de la matinée, il ne prêta pas attention à ses amis ni aux cours.

Était-ce si simple de survivre à la malédiction de la bague ? S'amputer la partie du corps touchée ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas fait lors de sa première vie ? Une idée folle s'insinuait peu à peu dans son esprit. C'était peu probable, mais pourtant... ce ne devait pas être bien difficile de simuler sa mort, n'était-il pas ?

Tout faisait sens ! On avait continué de le manipuler bien après la guerre, et le vieux sorcier devait être derrière tout cela. Après tout, pourquoi se serait-il suicidé ?

Quoiqu'il en fût, Harry ressentait une légère frustration. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui que Dumbledore mourrait. Il aurait pourtant été si facile de le tuer ! Sa lame secrète était toujours cachée dans sa manche, et quelques senbon reposaient bien sagement dans ses poches. Un simple jet et les aiguilles iraient se figer un peu partout sur son corps, y répandant leur poison. Dissimuler les preuves serait plus difficile, cependant, et Harry risquait fort de finir à Azkaban s'il tentait d'assassiner directement Dumbledore.

La semaine qui suivit fut celle de sa transformation aquatique, durant laquelle il n'eut pas l'esprit suffisamment clair pour réfléchir aux différents problèmes qu'il rencontrait. Et même après cela, les évènements semblèrent se liguer pour qu'il ne touche pas au mystère entourant les quatre reliques...

Un soir qu'il lisait un livre aux côtés de Tracey au coin du feu, Daphné entra d'un pas rapide dans la salle commune pour les rejoindre. Tous deux remarquèrent son visage légèrement blême, et la rousse s'empressa de la rejoindre : « Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je rentrais et... » commença-t-elle, avant de soudainement s'arrêter. La blonde jeta un œil autour d'elle puis repris, plus calmement : « Il y avait un attroupement d'élèves. Je me suis approchée pour voir, et les professeurs étaient tous autour d'une Serdaigle de notre année, Lisa Turpin. Elle était _pétrifiée_! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, sa respiration se bloquant durant un instant. _Déjà ?!_

« Il y avait aussi un message sur le mur ! _La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde._ »

Tracey ne connaissait pas le mythe de Serpentard, aussi durent-ils lui expliquer. Son visage blanc contrastait alors avec ses cheveux vifs.

Les jours suivants, Harry se mit à la recherche du possesseur du journal. Le premier suspect était bien évidemment Ginny. Il ne savait pas comment le journal aurait pu tomber entre ses mains, mais le simple fait que ce fût déjà arrivé dans une autre vie suffisait pour la soupçonner. De plus, même si c'était lui qui l'avait poussée vers Serpentard, le fait qu'elle soit manipulée par Tom Jedusor aurait pu avoir influencé le Choixpeau...

Ses observations ne furent pas concluantes, toutefois. Ginny semblait heureuse, s'habituant peu à peu à Serpentard. Elle ne présentait aucun des symptômes associés à la possession. Harry s'était même permis de fouiller son sac, sans trouver nulle trace du journal.

Lorsqu'il commença à chercher du côté des autres élèves, au début du mois d'octobre, il y eut une nouvelle pétrification : Hector Waters, un Poufsouffle de cinquième année, qui avait visiblement aperçu le basilic au travers d'un fantôme. La panique commençait alors à doucement s'installer dans l'école.

Harry reprit ses investigations, mais trouver l'élève possédé parmi toute la population de Poudlard relevait de l'impossible. Frustré de ne pas avancer, il se décida à reprendre le mystère des quatre reliques.

L'année précédente, il avait découvert des tombeaux dans la Salle sur Demande, suite à une quête du Jeu. Quatre d'entre eux appartenaient aux Fondateurs de Poudlard le dernier lui était inconnu. Chacune des sculptures contenait un emplacement pour l'artefact qui lui correspondait. Maintenant qu'il avait réuni les quatre objets, il pouvait passer à la suite.

Ainsi, une nuit, le Serpentard se rendit dans la pièce secrète. Le bloc de marbre était toujours là, au milieu d'une immense pièce vidée de tous ses objets. Comme dans son souvenir, il emprunta des escaliers qui le menèrent aux cinq tombeaux. Les cinq sculptures étaient toujours là : le serpent, le blaireau, le lion, l'aigle et le cerf. Lorsqu'il attacha le médaillon de telle sorte à ce que le reptile de pierre l'entoure, une lumière verte s'illumina brièvement. Le phénomène se reproduisit lorsqu'il posa tour à tour la coupe, l'épée et le diadème.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Les bois du cerf lui procuraient toujours cette étrange impression : quelque chose manquait ! Mais quoi ? À quel sorcier cela appartenait-il ? Quelle était sa relique ?

Il eut beau réfléchir pendant près d'une demi-heure, tentant même de manière absurde d'y poser sa baguette... mais jamais rien ne se passa. La solution lui restait inaccessible.

Harry dut s'avouer vaincu. Dépité, il reprit le chemin vers la salle commune. Arrivé au premier étage, un frisson le prit soudain.

« _Tuer... écorcher... le sang... tuer... TUER !_ »

Les sifflements du basilic provenaient de l'étage plus bas. Harry s'empressa de descendre les marches du grand escalier. Les bruits s'éloignaient déjà. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, il était trop tard.

Une ombre reposait devant les portes de la Grande Salle. En s'approchant, la silhouette se précisa. Un élève. Des cheveux roux, le blason de Gryffondor... c'était l'un des jumeaux !

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et Harry craignait déjà le pire. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et tenta de déplacer l'un de ses bras.

Aucune résistance. Le Gryffondor n'était pas pétrifié.

Harry fit glisser sa main jusqu'au poignet. Il attendit patiemment pendant plusieurs secondes, se doutant de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Son cœur avait cessé de battre.

« Monsieur Potter ! » lança une voix dans son dos.

Le Serpentard tourna vivement la tête en sa direction. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait droite, les yeux sévères et la baguette directement pointée vers lui.

* * *

 _Cette deuxième année débute avec l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! C'est loin d'être mon chapitre préféré, mon style d'écriture est moins bon que pour d'autres chapitres, je trouve..._

 _Sinon, j'ai tellement hâte d'être aux deux prochains chapitres... Ce sont deux des plus anciens que j'ai planifiés, et ils font partie de ceux que j'attends le plus !_

 _Je ne donnerai pas de délais précis. Dans le meilleur des cas : une semaine. Dans le pire, trois. Le titre sera : « Les secrets de Serpentard »._

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	24. Les secrets de Serpentard

_Salut !_

 _Pour une fois, ce chapitre n'est pas en retard ! On continue donc avec les aventures d'Harry (et Hermione, à présent). J'attendais ce chapitre depuis bien longtemps ! Peut-être plus d'un an, les évènements qui s'y passent sont même dans la toute première version du scénario ! Ce chapitre a une taille normale, près de 7K :)_

 _Deux d'entre vous m'ont demandé des précisions sur la place qu'allait prendre le Jeu dans l'intrigue. Question assez compliquée. En ce qui concerne le Jeu en lui-même, ce sera assez faible. Pourtant, c'est le titre même de la fanfic ! Alors pourquoi le Jeu est si peu présent ?_

 _Je n'arrête pas de le répéter, mais lorsque j'ai repris la fanfic de WriteraAddicted (« Jeu de Magie »), je n'ai gardé que l'idée de base. J'ai eu très peu de maîtrise sur l'intrigue (si vous écrivez, vous devez savoir à quel point les personnages sont vivants et incontrôlables). Ainsi, le Jeu n'était qu'un très bon prétexte pour expliquer la réincarnation d'Harry. Et encore, c'est un beau TGCM... Le concept du Jeu, après cela, n'a été que très difficilement exploitable. J'ai essayé durant les quatre premiers chapitres de l'intégrer à la narration, mais je trouve personnellement qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à en tirer._

 _Alors est venue cette idée de dysfonctionnement à Poudlard. La magie des sorciers est incompatible avec la magie du Jeu. Cela pose la question de la nature du Jeu, de ses origines ! L'intrigue du Jeu a eu alors un second souffle, et j'ai distillé ses mystères au fil des chapitres. Tout ce que ça implique sera encore présent jusqu'à la fin de la fanfiction, mais le Jeu en lui-même... bref, vous en saurez plus en lisant ce chapitre, il regorge d'informations !_

 _Autre chose, toujours en rapport avec ce sujet : le titre. Avec toute l'intrigue qui a dévié, le titre de cette fanfic peut être un peu trompeur. Du coup, j'avais pensé à le changer. Je n'ai pas encore d'idées pour l'instant (j'ai seulement pensé à « L'Exil des Lumières » mais c'est un titre encore plus mystérieux qui ne prend tout son sens qu'au dernier chapitre). Ainsi, je voulais vous demander si vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée de changer de titre ? Personnellement, je pense le faire lorsque j'aurais fini de tout écrire pour éviter de perturber les lecteurs les moins attentifs, mais si vous pensez que je peux le faire plus tôt, j'y réfléchirai. Mon correcteur me conseille de ne pas prendre de risques et de faire ce changement à la fin..._

 _Ensuite, un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, mais aussi à ceux qui continuent de me lire :)_

 _Bon, je vous laisse à présent avec ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Réponse aux anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review :) tu as ta réponse dans la note de début de chapitre ^^

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Bêta-Reader :** NVJM

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, propriété d'Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Ce n'est pas le cas pour les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction au moment de leur sortie. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie énormément, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image :** Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Corrigé le :** Mardi 25 juin 2019

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 26 juin 2019

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie IV

 **Chapitre 24 : Les secrets de Serpentard**

* * *

Lentement, Harry se releva et fit face au professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci pouvait l'attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre, et semblait bien décidée à le faire. Il leva les mains en signe de paix : « Je ne l'ai pas tué, vous savez. Comment aurais-je pu ?

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, mais j'imagine que vous le savez déjà, déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Hagrid était innocent, mais par précaution... Il se peut que vous ne l'ayez pas tué, mais les preuves sont trop accablantes. Des mesures seront prises, monsieur Potter ! »

Il s'y attendait un peu : McGonagall et Dumbledore n'essaieraient pas de le protéger, cette fois-ci, ayant trop longtemps déjoué leurs plans... Il soupira longuement, las. La baguette à la plume de phénix qui se trouvait dans sa poche était inaccessible. Au moindre mouvement, un maléfice fuserait en sa direction.

L'année dernière, à Noël, Daphné lui avait offert une montre assez particulière. Grâce à sa brillante maîtrise des runes, la jeune fille avait confectionné l'objet pour permettre à son possesseur d'y ranger sa baguette. C'était là qu'Harry avait rangé la sienne, sa véritable arme. Une baguette bien plus puissante, composée de sept bois et de trois cœurs, conçue spécialement pour lui. Il ne l'utilisait que rarement pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons de Dumbledore, celle achetée chez Ollivander suffisant largement pour l'utilisation qu'il en avait.

À peine une seconde après les dernières paroles du professeur, ses deux mains se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Lorsque sa paume toucha sa montre, une longue tige de bois en jaillit, qu'il s'empressa d'attraper.

Tout cela n'avait pas duré plus d'un battement de cils, et ce fut pourtant de justesse qu'il érigea un bouclier magique contre lequel s'écrasa une intense lumière rouge. Le choc fut si rude qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre, et il prit alors conscience de la puissance de son adversaire. Il n'affrontait pas n'importe qui.

Harry s'empressa de répliquer par un maléfice de découpe. Retrouvant ses réflexes, l'ancien Auror ne fit pas l'erreur de rester statique. Il se déplaça sur sa droite en profitant de la confusion du professeur, soufflant sur lui-même un _Braliatis_ qui le recouvrit immédiatement d'une obscure cape, une ombre recouvrant la partie de son visage qui ne l'était pas déjà par sa capuche. McGonagall l'avait déjà reconnu, mais les bruits du combat risquaient d'attirer des témoins... Le lieu n'était pas pour aider non plus : le hall faisant face à la Grande Salle était bien trop exposé.

Ces quelques secondes perdues faillirent lui coûter un membre : ce fut avec peine qu'il évita le puissant _Fracta_ de son adversaire. Il profita de n'être qu'une ombre dans la pièce obscure pour se déplacer de nouveau, envoyant par la même un puissant informulé sur McGonagall. Elle fut forcée de reculer devant l'immense rafale de vent qui s'abattait sur elle, et parvint à la dissiper avec l'immense feu qui jaillit de sa baguette, balayant toute la salle et, suivant son large geste circulaire, illuminant un à un chacun de ses brasiers. Harry n'était plus une ombre parmi les ombres, mais une tâche d'obscurité dans une enveloppe étouffante de lumière.

Le Serpentard rétorqua en envoyant une trombe d'eau sur le professeur. Dans le même temps, une voix, déchirante, emplit le hall : « George ! »

C'était Fred Weasley qui venait d'apercevoir le corps de son frère. Harry lui lança un sortilège qui le propulsa contre un mur, l'assommant aussitôt. L'instant d'après, une vive douleur lui vrilla la jambe, le forçant à poser un genou à terre. Serrant la mâchoire, il fit un geste vif de la baguette et prononça distinctement :

« _Endoloris !_ »

McGonagall s'écroula à son tour, lâchant un cri glaçant qui dut certainement résonner dans tous le château. Peu importait, la discrétion n'était plus sa priorité. Avec une grimace, il arracha le couteau qui s'était fiché dans sa cuisse. Difficilement, il se remit debout, claudiquant en s'approchant du professeur haletant.

Harry dut toutefois s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rusard arrivant en courant depuis les cachots.

« _Stupéfix !_ » lança-t-il dans un soupir, las. Le concierge tomba contre le sol. Puis, d'un informulé, Harry érigea des barrières en pierre devant chacune des entrées menant au hall, hormis les grandes portes. Il ajouta des sortilèges pour les faire tenir durant quelques secondes supplémentaires, en cas d'attaque.

Entre temps, McGonagall avait tenté de se relever, la respiration difficile. Faiblement, elle prononça : « _Piertotum... locomotor ! »_

Le Serpentard grimaça. Alors que les dizaines de statues du hall s'animaient, il fit sortir du dallage des lianes qui s'empressèrent d'immobiliser le professeur. L'une d'elles lui arracha sa baguette.

Toujours en boitant, il s'approcha encore un peu. « _Voltus !_ »

La décharge électrique fut si forte que le professeur sombra dans l'inconscience seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Le _Doloris_ avait dû particulièrement l'affaiblir.

« _Legilimens !_ »

Les défenses du professeur étaient moyennes, aussi put-il s'introduire dans son esprit sans grande difficulté. Le souvenir de la découverte du corps n'était pas bien loin. Harry le modifia de telle sorte à ce que son visage ne soit pas visible. Une fois sa tâche finie, il s'apprêta à s'extraire de son esprit lorsqu'une vive douleur le força à en sortir plus violemment que prévu.

Revenu à la réalité, le Serpentard constata qu'il était entouré de statues. L'une d'elle l'avait frappé au flan. Tentant d'oublier la douleur, il brandit sa baguette et fit exploser toutes celles qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il profita de ce répit pour fuir par les grandes portes, étant toujours suivi par toutes les autres statues qui n'avaient pas été affectées par son maléfice.

Il n'avançait pas très vite du fait de sa blessure à la jambe, et les statues parvenaient à le rattraper. Aussi était-il forcé de se retourner quelques fois, et criait alors avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait : « _Diffindo ! Reducto !_ », sans jamais parvenir à les distancer complètement. Parfois, il entendait de grandes détonations et des craquèlements. Le Serpentard comprit que quelqu'un tentait d'accéder au hall.

Lorsqu'il passa les grandes portes, Harry fit de son mieux pour les refermer derrière lui. Puis, en faisant abstraction de la douleur, se força à courir, traversant toute la cour jusqu'au pont. Au milieu de celui-ci, il se plaça sur le rebord et contempla le lac en contrebas. Au même instant, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent violemment et Albus Dumbledore émergea du hall.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions : Harry sauta. C'était seulement le début du lac, l'eau n'était donc pas très profonde, et il risquait de mourir en s'écrasant contre des rochers.

« _Arresto Momentum !_ » lança-t-il de justesse. Sa chute prit fin à quelques centimètres de la surface. Puis il plongea complètement. Une fois dans l'eau, il descendit aussi profondément que possible avant de nager vers l'intérieur du lac. Aussitôt, ses étranges pouvoirs de sirène s'activèrent. Respirer ne fut plus un problème, et sa vision nocturne se fit plus nette. Ici, personne ne viendrait le suivre.

Il lui suffit de longer la roche jusqu'à apercevoir quelques lumières pour retrouver les dortoirs de Serpentard, qui présentaient tous des fenêtres sur le lac. Les formes de vie qu'il rencontrait le laissaient par ailleurs tranquille. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il trouva le sien. Harry s'assura grâce à un sortilège que l'eau de s'infiltrerait pas dans la chambre lorsqu'il briserait la vitre. Ainsi, il lança un « _Diffindo_ » informulé, avant de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur.

Un sortilège de réparation et de séchage plus tard, et tout semblait être revenu à la normale. Drago n'avait même pas bronché, profondément endormi dans son lit. Le Serpentard ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple...

* * *

« La nuit dernière, l'héritier de Serpentard a de nouveau frappé. Un élève est mort, cette fois-ci. » annonça Dumbledore, la mine grave. Les visages dans la Grande Salle étaient attristés et apeurés à la fois. Tout le monde avait déjà eu vent des rumeurs. À la table de Gryffondor, Ron jetait des regards furieux en direction des Vert et Argent. Percy regardait fixement la table, les yeux rouges. Fred était absent, de même que Ginny à la table de Serpentard. Harry avait appris de ses camarades qu'elle avait préféré rester dans son lit.

« Poudlard risque d'être fermée, continua le directeur d'un ton lourd. Toutefois, des mesures ont été prises. Le ministère a envoyé une dizaine d'Aurors pour assurer votre sécurité. La circulation des élèves devra ainsi se faire en groupe, avec un professeur ou un Auror. Aucun élève ne devra être vu tout seul dans les couloirs, sous peine de graves sanctions, voire un renvoi. Les salles communes seront quant à elles fermées au-delà du couvre-feu. Il sera impossible d'en sortir durant la nuit. »

Dumbledore marqua une pause.

« Je vous demande à tous d'être très prudent. Ce qui arrive sera, je l'espère, bientôt réglé. »

Ces paroles ne rassurèrent personne, et quelques heures plus tard arrivaient déjà des parents qui venaient récupérer leur progéniture. Arthur Weasley fut parmi les premiers, et les quatre Weasley restants durent partir pendant une semaine. Harry avait de la peine pour eux – excepté Ron. Il ressentait une certaine tristesse personnelle, également : il avait beaucoup apprécié George...

Les mesures de sécurité étaient assez restrictives, l'embêtant un peu. Le Serpentard devait toutefois admettre qu'elles étaient efficaces : un mois entier passa sans que rien ne se produisît. Le possesseur du journal devait avoir du mal à sortir... ou alors Tom souhaitait se faire discret. La fermeture de l'école n'était certainement pas son objectif, car elle lui procurait le pouvoir non négligeable du basilic. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'agir, cependant. En plein milieu du mois de novembre, un nouvel élève fut pétrifié.

* * *

Drago l'observait. Son visage était pâle, quasiment laiteux. Ses yeux bruns étaient grands ouverts, mais ils avaient perdu la lumière qu'on y trouvait habituellement, à présent remplacée par le vide, et rien que le vide. Autour de son visage de marbre, ses cheveux ne flamboyaient plus, comme éteints par la froide lumière du croissant de lune. Quelques mèches blondes venaient se mêler à sa crinière rousse, appartenant à Daphné qui se lamentait sur son corps à présent figé.

Loin derrière, Harry regardait la scène, les bras croisés et la mine pensive. Et Drago continuait de fixer son amie, les yeux tout aussi vides que les siens.

« Nous l'avons trouvée dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, hors de son groupe, expliqua le professeur Slughorn, légèrement gêné. Le professeur Chourave m'assure que les mandragores seront prêtes dans quelques semaines, et je m'assurerai personnellement de la préparation de la potion. Je vais vous laisser entre vous, à présent, je reviendrais dans une demi-heure vous raccompagner à votre salle commune. »

Le professeur de potions quitta alors l'infirmerie, laissant les trois élèves de Serpentard autour du lit de Tracey Davis. Aucun d'eux ne bougea durant quelques minutes, le silence étant seulement brisé par les sanglots de Daphné. Puis Drago quitta son apathie. Il tourna soudainement les talons en direction de la sortie. Personne ne chercha à le retenir. Quelqu'un le percuta au niveau de la sortie, mais ce n'était qu'Hermione. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard et continua son chemin.

Les couloirs étaient froids et sombres, et il ne croisa personne pour l'arrêter. Le dîner serait servi dans cinq minutes, et tous les professeurs devaient se trouver dans la Grande Salle.

Le sang-pur se sentait mal. Que lui arrivait-il, depuis le début de l'année ? Sa fatigue, ses amnésies... Il avait tellement peur. Était-ce lui ?

Des larmes commençaient à troubler sa vue. Il lui semblait qu'une boule grossissait peu à peu dans sa gorge, et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Il se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite et, de rage, jeta son sac contre le mur. Le Serpentard éclata en sanglots. Il se sentait tellement perdu, et si seul...

Il se laissa tomber au sol, laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues. Sa peine l'aveugla durant quelques minutes sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

En faisant un léger mouvement, il percuta quelque chose. Sur le sol, à sa gauche, reposaient son sac et toutes les affaires qui en étaient sorties. Au centre, un petit cahier noir semblait trôner. Sa vue provoqua chez Drago une vive colère. Séchant ses larmes avec la manche de son uniforme, il se leva soudainement et pris le journal avec lui.

Tout était de sa faute. Il se promit de ne plus jamais toucher aux affaires de son père.

Drago ouvrit l'une des fenêtres du couloir et jeta l'objet aussi loin qu'il le pût. Le soulagement l'envahit aussitôt.

* * *

Après le départ de Drago, Harry resta encore quelques minutes à fixer le corps de Tracey, contemplant son échec. Daphné se lamentait toujours, et il semblait qu'elle ne bougerait pas tant que son amie ne se réveillerait pas. Hermione, quant à elle, était passée en coup de vent, repartant dès lors qu'elle avait vu le corps. La Gryffondor avait semblé perturbée.

Harry décida de laisser un peu d'intimité à Daphné. Dès lors qu'il se mit à marcher dans les couloirs, la rage commença à serrer son cœur de ses doigts griffus. La colère montait en lui, entièrement dirigée contre lui. Il était censé connaître les évènements à l'avance ! Et pourtant, il n'avait pas plus d'emprise sur le monde qu'auparavant...

Dans ses poches, il serra les poings jusqu'à s'en griffer les paumes. Quelque chose de rugueux frôla sa main droite. Surpris, il retira de sa poche un parchemin plié. En l'ouvrant, Harry reconnut l'énigme que Daphné lui avait traduite.

Il fixa le morceau de papier durant un moment, réfléchissant, puis haussa les épaules : pourquoi pas ? Réfléchir de longues heures lui permettrait sans doute d'oublier les évènements de la journée.

 _Au sommet luisent les lointaines essences_

 _De ce qui peut apporter la mort et la vie._

Ces deux premiers vers n'étaient plus un mystère depuis bien longtemps. Les lointaines essences qui luisent, mortelles mais sans quoi la vie n'existerait pas... les étoiles. Mais ensuite ? En quoi cela l'aidait-il ? Que devait-il faire ?

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il comprit l'association entre un sommet et les étoiles. À Poudlard, il s'agissait sûrement de la tour d'astronomie.

Avec une certaine excitation, Harry gravit tous les étages de Poudlard. Les couloirs n'étaient pas encore surveillés, tout le monde étant dans la Grande Salle, mais une marée de préfets, professeurs et Aurors ne tarderait pas à envahir les lieux. Aussi, il se fit prudent et revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité.

La tour d'astronomie était vide et sombre. On y trouvait seulement des télescopes entreposés çà et là, un unique tableau ainsi qu'une gigantesque sphère armillaire qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Ses anneaux étaient éclairés par la faible lumière du croissant de lune, et Harry crut voir durant une fraction de seconde un dragon gravé sur l'un d'eux – mais il ne s'agissait que d'un reflet.

En contemplant le sourire lunaire, la signification du troisième vers lui apparut clairement :

 _Là, lorsque la lumière de la nuit te sourit,_

La suite restait toutefois tout aussi obscure qu'à la première lecture.

 _Que tu te sentiras seul, plein de confiance,_

 _Que tu auras oublié une forme d'existence,_

 _Te reviendra alors la toile de la conscience_

Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant un indice. S'il avait été mené jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, la réponse devait alors se trouver dans les étoiles. Quelle forme d'existence pourrait-il oublier ? Dans le ciel, les constellations pouvaient bien représenter des personnages, n'était-il pas ? C'était, en quelque sorte, une forme d'existence... Et la toile, cela pouvait être la toile céleste !

Durant une demi-heure, Harry observa le ciel, fixant les différentes constellations, se remémorant leurs mythes et tournant dans sa tête chacun des mots de l'énigme. Et pourtant, rien. Le ciel ne semblait contenir aucune réponse.

Lassé, il baissa la tête et parcouru la pièce des yeux. Il était totalement perdu.

Soudainement, il se figea. Il l'avait aperçu deux ou trois fois sans y faire attention... et pourtant, ce devait probablement être la réponse. L'unique tableau de la tour d'astronomie était accroché dans un coin sombre et discret, mais néanmoins visible.

 _Une forme d'existence... La toile de la conscience..._ Ça collait !

Harry s'approcha du cadre avec appréhension. Les détails de la peinture que la clarté lunaire daignait éclairer faisaient penser à une sorcière du siècle dernier, certainement la quarantaine. Elle l'observa s'approcher calmement.

« Bonsoir.

— Bonsoir, monsieur, fit-elle d'une voix claire. Vous venez pour l'énigme ? Cela doit bien faire une cinquantaine d'années que personne n'est venu... »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. D'autres que lui avaient déjà tenté de résoudre l'énigme ?

« Je viens pour ça, oui, confirma-t-il.

— Alors écoutez. »

 _Je suis la parfaite forme_

 _Apparence du monde_

 _À l'origine des ondes_

 _Définie par l'oiseau sur l'orme_

 _Voleur et bavard_

 _Suite infinie de hasard_

L'énigme n'était pas des plus simples, mais pourtant il parvint à la résoudre en quelques minutes. « Une sphère ? »

Le tableau fit un léger sourire avant de pivoter, révélant une ouverture dans le mur. La petite cavité ne contenait qu'un seul objet qu'il devinait sphérique. C'était une sorte d'orbe, petite et cuivrée, qui brillait d'une lumière rougeâtre. Cela rendait le parchemin plus clair...

 _Te reviendra alors la toile de la conscience_

 _Qui, à la lumière de ta curieuse intelligence_

 _Te dévoilera en elle la toute première semence_

 _Que nous tirâmes de la très ancienne science,_

 _Celle qui ne sut éviter le flamboyant silence._

Les deux derniers vers lui étaient toujours obscurs. Il avait la vague intuition que la sphère qu'il venait de récupérer était une sorte de prototype du véritable Orbe, ou alors une imitation. Mais ce n'était pas très clair, Harry n'avait jamais bien saisi toute l'histoire qui entourait l'artefact.

 _Le prix de la noire magie, tu devras offrir._

 _Face à ton reflet, tu devras réfléchir_

 _Pour apercevoir l'étrange porte qu'on ne peut voir_

 _Que dans un autre monde qui n'existe dans le noir._

Ce devait sûrement être la partie la plus énigmatique. Le deuxième vers de la strophe indiquait qu'il lui fallait retourner à l'étrange miroir où il avait découvert les runes. En y retournant, un détail qu'il avait oublié lui revint : à droite de la surface réfléchissante, dans le cadre en or, une petite cavité sphérique interrompait les opulentes décorations. Ce qui lui restait à faire était une évidence.

En plaçant le petit orbe à sa place, le miroir entier s'illumina en rouge. Harry attendit que quelque chose survînt mais rien de plus ne se produisit. Après avoir relu le parchemin une nouvelle fois, il invoqua une lame et s'entailla la paume, laissant goûter sur la surface cuivrée.

 _Le prix de la noire magie, tu devras offrir._

Toutefois, le miroir ne fit que s'illuminer encore plus. La réponse devait alors se trouver dans les vers suivants.

 _Pour apercevoir l'étrange porte qu'on ne peut voir_

 _Que dans un autre monde qui n'existe dans le noir._

Tant de négations avaient de quoi rendre fou, et Harry dut y réfléchir à deux fois pour comprendre le sens de la phrase. Il s'agissait de trouver une porte uniquement visible dans un autre monde, ce dernier ne pouvant exister sans lumière.

Il dut réfléchir durant de longues minutes – voire une heure – avant qu'une pensée ne lui apporte la réponse : dans le noir, le reflet du miroir n'existe pas. L'autre monde parfaitement symétrique que l'on voit à travers a besoin de lumière !

Et c'était en effet la bonne façon d'interpréter ces vers. En regardant dans le miroir, il put voir derrière lui une porte qu'il ne pouvait pas voir dans la vie réelle. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du lieu où elle était censée être, il trouva bien une irrégularité dans le mur. À tâtons, il trouva la poignée.

En l'ouvrant, le mur révéla une sorte de voile sombre au-delà duquel il était impossible de voir. En passant sa main à travers, Harry ne sentit rien de bien différent. Prenant une grande inspiration, il franchit le seuil de la porte. Celle-ci se referma immédiatement derrière lui, le laissant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

 _Étrange obscurité, oublie un instant tes yeux_

 _Et trouve au travers de l'œuvre de Dédale_

 _La clé que tu poseras au tombeau du mal,_

C'était une chance qu'il ait retenu l'intégralité de l'énigme, à force de la relire encore et encore. Il semblait bien qu'il devait oublier sa vue et se concentrer sur ses autres sens pour évoluer dans ce labyrinthe – car il s'agissait bien de cela : l'œuvre de Dédale.

Heureusement, Harry se souvint d'un sortilège qu'il avait utilisé, la première fois qu'il était descendu voir le basilic dans cette vie. Initialement conçu pour les aveugles avant que d'autres techniques – comme l'œil magique – ne soient inventées, le sortilège permettait de palper son environnement à l'aide de la magie, créant ainsi une sorte de représentation mentale.

« _Oculiare !_ » souffla-t-il. Avec soulagement, il constata que le sortilège fonctionnait dans le labyrinthe. Trouver la sortie n'en fut pas moins difficile, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Lorsqu'il lui sembla apercevoir une sortie, il sentait que les aiguilles de sa montre indiquaient une heure et demie.

Étonnamment, le labyrinthe n'avait présenté aucun danger. Peut-être avait-il entendu quelques bruits inquiétants çà et là, mais rien de plus. Quand il franchit la sortie, il n'avait aucune égratignure. Ce qui le surprit, toutefois, ce fut de retomber dans le même couloir avec le même miroir. Il semblait que tout cela n'avait mené à rien.

Il remarqua toutefois un détail étrange, sur sa baguette. Juste au-dessus du manche, une sorte d'anneau en argent était apparu. Harry tenta en vain de l'enlever avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait certainement de la clé dont il avait besoin.

 _Et trouve au travers de l'œuvre de Dédale_

 _La clé que tu poseras au tombeau du mal,_

 _Pour au final découvrir le fabuleux lieu_

 _Qui illuminera de la vérité l'Histoire_

 _D'un monde qui finira sans espoir._

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le tombeau du mal. Les seuls tombeaux de Poudlard qu'il connaissait étaient ceux des Fondateurs, dans la Salle sur Demande. Peut-être même s'agissait-il du tombeau inconnu ? Rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer il n'avait que cette piste, de toute façon.

À présent, les couloirs étaient bien plus remplis. Aurors, préfets, professeurs... Il y en avait un à chaque croisement, et Harry redoutait que sa cape ne suffît pas. L'objet, quoique fabuleux, ne rendait qu'invisible et n'empêchait de faire du bruit.

Il parvint toutefois à la Salle sur Demande. Là, sa cape ne lui servait plus à rien, aussi la laissa-t-il à côté du bloc de marbre qui contenait les tombeaux. Son excitation commençait à grimper. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la pièce, il était deux heures et quart. Les quatre reliques étaient toujours à leurs places, sur leur sculpture. Le cerf qui trônait au milieu semblait quant à lui attendre. L'emplacement dans ses bois était vide.

Harry sut qu'il devait y poser sa baguette. L'anneau était la clé. Mais il hésita un instant. Les yeux brillants du cerf le fixaient d'un air malveillant.

Le Serpentard lâcha un long soupir puis posa sa baguette. Quasi-instantanément, elle prit feu ! Harry recula, contemplant avec horreur les bois désormais faits de flammes.

Sa baguette ! Un sentiment de désespoir s'empara de lui à mesure qu'il l'observait lentement brûler.

Il serra les poings, furieux d'avoir perdu une chose aussi précieuse – une extension de son être ! Composée de sept bois et de trois cœurs, elle avait été réalisée spécialement pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi puissant qu'avec une telle baguette. Il lui restait toutefois celle en plume de phénix...

L'ouverture qui se créa devant lui chassa sa rancœur. Le tombeau central avait coulissé en arrière, révélant un escalier. Ce fut presque avec bonheur qu'il s'y engouffra, la température dans la pièce ayant dangereusement augmenté.

L'escalier était long. Incrustées sur les parois, de petites sphères lumineuses éclairaient son chemin. Au fur et à mesure de sa descente, les murs passaient progressivement de la pierre à une sorte de métal. C'était perturbant, à Poudlard.

Il atteignit enfin une étrange pièce circulaire. Surmontée d'un dôme en verre, elle était naturellement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Les murs étaient d'or, et des gravures montraient diverses scènes. Un homme, de profil, tenant au-dessus de sa tête une sphère de laquelle partaient des rayons lumineux. Tout autour, des silhouettes humaines étaient agenouillées. Plus loin, un serpent menaçait des sortes d'étoiles en fuite, laissant derrière lui des habitations calcinées. Il y avait aussi une immense montagne à côté de laquelle un dragon semblait s'élever vers le ciel. Enfin, un immense soleil envoyait des ondes tout autour de lui. Il y avait bien d'autres petits détails, mais Harry ne s'y attarda pas.

Au centre de la pièce s'élevait une sorte de cylindre blanc, une cavité sphérique en son sommet. Enfin, de l'autre côté de l'escalier où il venait d'arriver, une entrée sombre lui faisait face. Son attention fut toutefois détournée par le cylindre, qui s'était soudainement illuminé. Des rayons émergèrent de son sommet et commencèrent à former une silhouette brillante et dorée. Harry aurait cru voir un fantôme, mais cela semblait plus complexe que cela.

C'était un homme, grand, vêtu d'une ancienne toge grecque. Il portait un casque aussi doré que lui, ne laissant entrevoir de sa tête qu'un visage surnaturel et beau. « Enfin, nous nous revoyons. » s'anima-t-il. Sa voix était étrange. Elle résonnait, comme si l'apparition s'exprimait avec plusieurs voix. À mesure qu'il parlait, son image semblait grésiller. Elle était comme faite de... millions de petits pixels. Était-ce possible ? Harry pensa immédiatement au Jeu. C'était peut-être lié ?

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir rencontré. » répondit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le fantôme l'ignora : « Ton voyage a été long et douloureux. Je le regrette. La probabilité que tout aille de travers comme tu l'as sûrement vécu est à ce jour très infime, et je doute encore aujourd'hui que cela se produise. Mon énergie ici s'affaiblit de jour en jour, la magie de Poudlard m'attaque sans cesse. Je te laisse ce message du passé, pour t'aider, et car je sais que je ne serai plus là lorsque tu m'écouteras.

— Qu'est-ce que..., souffla Harry.

— Silence ! » fit l'apparition d'une voix impérieuse. Le Serpentard recula d'un pas, véritablement effrayé. « Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse. Je parle à travers toi. Tu es le messager, alors silence et écoute attentivement. »

Harry n'avait jamais été plus confus, mais il obéit.

« Cette guerre est perdue, autant pour vous que pour eux. La gagner ne signifie rien. Dans quelques jours, le Soleil brillera davantage, et fera en une seconde plus de dégâts que ce conflit. Il est trop tard pour s'en protéger, le sauveur est mort depuis bien longtemps. Toi et les autres sorciers devez fuir. Sois la première à Poudlard, et ouvre le passage qu'a construit Serpentard en venant dans ce monde, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Presse-toi, les autres arrivent. Vous pourrez fuir, mais ce ne sera pas sans danger. Salazar n'est pas venu ici sans raisons. Une autre guerre t'attend, bien plus dangereuse que celle-ci. Mais au moins, elle vaudra la peine d'être gagnée. C'est votre seul espoir. Épargne-toi le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre, un passage au Vatican te mènera droit à Poudlard. Bonne chance. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel l'apparition sembla fermer les yeux. En les rouvrant, ceux-ci se firent moins brillants.

« Harry Potter, sourit-il, ironique. Te voilà dans une situation bien plus problématique que tu ne le penses, pourtant inévitable. Ta connaissance d'un futur possible ne t'est d'aucune utilité, et d'innombrables éléments te sont cachés.

— Vous savez ? s'étonna Harry, bouchée bée. Le Jeu...

— Évidemment, acquiesça-t-il. Ce que tu appelles le Jeu – j'imagine que c'est sous cette forme qu'il t'apparaît ? – est une invention de mon espèce, avant son extinction. Une guerre nous opposait aux humains, nous détournant de la véritable catastrophe. Lorsque nous nous en sommes rendu compte, il était trop tard. Certains d'entre nous tentèrent de trouver des solutions, et ce bout de notre technologie était censé manipuler l'esprit et le temps pour revenir en arrière. C'était trop hasardeux, toutefois, et l'objet ne permettait de sauver qu'un seul esprit à la fois – au détriment de notre propre monde. Qui sait ce qu'aurait donné une utilisation massive... Et pour chaque être sauvé, un autre mourrait, de la même manière que le jeune Harry Potter de sept ans est mort lorsque tu t'es emparé de son corps. Lorsque notre civilisation s'éteignit enfin, notre technologie s'est retrouvée perdue aux quatre coins du monde. Les Pommes, le Suaire, les Bâtons, les Épées, les Temples... Depuis, les humains se livrent des guerres pour le pouvoir des Fragments d'Éden, comme vous les appelez. Dumbledore en a eu deux entre ses mains : une Pomme, ainsi que ceci... »

L'apparition leva le bras. Harry sentit une vive douleur à la main droite. L'un de ses doigts s'était illuminé, et il crut même voir à l'intérieur. Une sorte d'anneau dorée entourait son os, et il grossissait petit à petit. Sa peau enfla puis se déchira, laissant l'objet tomber dans un jet de sang. Le Serpentard tomba à genoux sous la douleur, lâchant un gémissement. Sa blessure se referma sitôt l'anneau sorti, toutefois.

Ce dernier flottait désormais dans les airs, rejoignant doucement l'apparition avant de disparaître.

« Un anneau pour le temps, reprit-il alors qu'Harry se relevait, grimaçant. Pour certains, c'est un ange qui veille sur eux. Pour d'autres, une intelligence artificielle. Enfin, pour toi, ça a été un Jeu. Tu n'en as plus l'utilité. De toute façon, la magie de Poudlard l'a pratiquement détruit. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup son ancienne version, visiblement. »

De nouveau, il leva le bras. Une douleur saisit Harry au front, bien plus vive mais aussi plus brève. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une forme noire, vaporeuse, flottait devant lui. Un liquide chaud coulait sur son front. Il y posa sa main. En voyant la marque rouge, il comprit que sa cicatrice saignait.

« C'en est fini de cet Horcruxe. » déclara l'apparition. La forme noire était assaillie par de petites particules dorées. Elle rapetissait, rapetissait... jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, disparaissant dans un cri glaçant.

Encore perturbé, Harry demanda : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'apparition sourit puis s'évapora. Le Serpentard réprima une grimace et tenta de se remettre de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il lui fallait avant tout sortir d'ici. Mais un dilemme se présenta : devait-il rebrousser chemin ou emprunter l'ouverture en face de lui ? Il risquait de se perdre, et avait laissé sa cape d'invisibilité dans la Salle sur Demande. Sa curiosité l'emporta. Contournant le cylindre, Harry s'engouffra dans le sombre couloir. Les parois métalliques devinrent peu à peu de la pierre humide. Le passage rétrécissait, formant une pente par endroits.

L'eau commençait à s'accumuler sur le sol, et les murs s'arrondissaient. Harry eût alors une vague idée de l'endroit où il était. Il se fit plus prudent, se doutant que le basilic ne devait pas être loin.

À une intersection, il lui sembla voir une ombre. Le Serpentard se décida à la suivre. Les bruits de flaques étaient faibles, mais tout de même suffisamment forts pour le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

En s'approchant, Harry reconnut un uniforme de Poudlard. Il se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait du possesseur du journal. Qui d'autre aurait accès à ce lieu ? Il se mit à marcher plus vite, rattrapant bientôt l'élève. Au moment de le rencontrer, il brandit sa baguette. Il s'arrêta net, toutefois, un bout de bois le menaçant également. Lorsqu'il vit son visage...

« Harry !? » s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux un moment, perdu. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione ? lança-t-il durement. Tu n'aurais pas... un journal en ta possession ?

— Non ! sourit-elle, visiblement soulagée. J'étais venue tuer le basilic. »

Elle accompagna ces mots d'un geste de la main gauche, celle-ci tenant un poulet.

« Comment sais-tu pour le basilic ? » s'étonna Harry.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux durant une seconde, prenant une grande inspiration. « Tu l'avais tué, avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Fumseck lui avait crevé les yeux. »

Harry recula, bouche bée. En constatant l'effet de ses paroles, Hermione continua, presque larmoyante : « Harry, j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Je t'ai suivi ici et... »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, prise dans une violente étreinte. Les deux amis restèrent enlacés ainsi de longues minutes, heureux de se retrouver. La pression des derniers évènements s'étant dangereusement accumulée pour chacun d'eux, et ils ne tardèrent pas à sangloter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un long sifflement les sortit de leur torpeur. Ils partagèrent un regard inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas. » soupira-t-il, secouant la tête.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa brièvement sur son front, où sa cicatrice était encore rougeoyante. « Tu t'en es débarrassé ? »

Harry acquiesça, confirmant qu'il ne parlait plus Fourchelang.

« Tu en as détruit d'autres ? demanda-t-elle.

— Le diadème, la coupe et le médaillon. Il reste le journal, la bague, Nagini et Voldemort lui-même. Pour la bague, je crois qu'elle est dans le bureau de Dumbledore... mais je ne sais pas s'il l'a détruite ou non. »

De nouveaux sifflements se firent entendre, plus éloignés. Hermione lâcha un soupir. « Écoute, dit-elle rapidement. J'ai déjà réussi à lui crever les yeux, mais il arrive toujours à tuer les coqs avant qu'ils ne chantent. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen pour le tuer. »

Les deux amis se mirent alors à parcourir les multiples passages jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets. Le basilic y était, en proie à des convulsions. Sa cécité devait le faire souffrir. Harry eut de la peine. La créature n'était pas mauvaise, et elle l'avait même aidé. Mais l'influence de Jedusor lui retirait toute volonté.

Hermione profita de l'instant pour lancer le coq en plein milieu de la salle, au milieu d'une dizaine de cadavres d'autres de ses congénères. Le basilic dut sentir la menace car, avant même qu'il n'ait pu chanter, ses crocs se refermèrent sur l'oiseau.

Le basilic était de dos, et Hermione en profita. Elle sortit d'un bond de leur cachette et s'élança vers la créature, baguette en main. « Non, attends ! » la retint Harry. Il était trop tard : le basilic fit un mouvement brusque de la queue, frappant la Gryffondor et l'envoyant valser derrière une statue de serpent.

Le basilic s'était retourné, faisant à présent face à Harry. « _Diffindo !_ » tenta-t-il. Mais son sortilège ne fit pas même une égratignure au reptile. Sans lui laisser le temps de l'attaquer, il fit sortir de sa baguette une immense gerbe de flammes. À certains endroits pouvait-on vaguement distinguer la tête d'un dragon. Le maléfice était puissant et difficile à maîtriser, aussi n'avait-il pas invoqué des flammes trop grosses. Le Feudeymon fit tout de même effet. Le basilic parvint à éviter qu'il ne l'atteigne à la tête, mais son flanc fut gravement touché. Ses écailles étaient à présent carbonisées, et la créature recula, lâchant un cri glaçant.

Harry s'apprêta à lancer une nouvelle attaque, profitant de l'agonie de la bête. Une puissante explosion de lumière l'en empêcha. Il fut forcé de fermer les yeux et de reculer. Pendant ce temps, les cris du basilic se firent plus forts, plus déchirants... jusqu'à ce qu'un choc retentisse dans toute la chambre. La lumière cessa et Harry put rouvrir les yeux. Le cadavre du basilic reposait en plein milieu de la salle.

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes prié de poser votre baguette et de vous rendre ! »

Le Serpentard tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée de la chambre. Dumbledore, McGonagall et une dizaine d'Aurors se tenaient là, la baguette pointée en sa direction. À cet instant, le Harry sut qu'il était acculé dans la pire des situations. Cela signifiait certainement qu'il devait fuir et ne plus jamais revenir à Poudlard.

Le Serpentard garda son calme et murmura alors très discrètement le nom de son phénix.

Une silhouette sombre apparut soudainement et piqua vers lui. Au moment de l'atteindre, une gerbe de flammes propulsa Altaïr au sol. Tandis que les deux phénix se débattaient, leurs cris dissonants résonnaient dans toute la chambre Le Ténébris parvenait parfois à prendre une forme aqueuse, mais les flammes de Fumseck l'empêchaient de fuir. Plaqué contre le sol, Altaïr ne pouvait plus bouger. Le phénix de Dumbledore le tenait fermement dans ses serres. Il avait les ailes déployées et lâcha un long cri victorieux.

Entre temps, le directeur et les Aurors s'étaient approchés. Dumbledore le fixait d'un œil rieur et lui dit : « Tu aurais dû rester à ta place, Harry, sur le chemin qui t'était tout tracé. T'écarter vers l'obscurité était une grave erreur. »

Le Serpentard serra le poing sur sa baguette, se sachant piégé. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une colère difficilement retenue. Dumbledore n'en fut pas perturbé, et donna le coup de grâce. Soudain, Harry fut incapable de bouger.

« Prenez sa baguette, je vous prie. » ordonna calmement le directeur. L'un des Aurors la lui arracha des mains pour la donner au vieil homme. Alors, avec un large sourire, sans détourner les yeux, Dumbledore brisa sa baguette.

* * *

 _Endgame._

* * *

 _Héhéhéhé *rire d'auteur sadique*_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !_

 _Ce chapitre résout plusieurs intrigues, c'est en quelque sorte un genre d'apogée, même si d'autres chapitres que celui-ci méritent plus ce titre. Il s'agirait plus d'un tournant. L'énigme des runes dans le couloir et le mystère des tombeaux sont résolus ! Avez-vous deviné à qui appartenait le « tombeau du mal » ? Cela n'est pas une information très importante, mais la réponse est devinable avec les éléments de ce chapitre et du dix-huitième !_

 _L'intrigue du Jeu est elle aussi finie. Les mystères autour sont toujours présents, toutefois, avec l'Isu et l'Orbe. Quelle est donc cette personne à laquelle Loki s'adressait au travers d'Harry ?_

 _Beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient les retrouvailles entre Harry et Hermione... le moment parfait pour les séparer de nouveau )_

 _J'ai tant et tant de choses à dire sur ce chapitre, mais je risque de vous spoiler ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos hypothèses pour la suite en review_ ^^ _En ce qui me concerne, je me tais et vais de ce pas écrire le prochain chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sortira dans deux semaines. Le titre est : « Une arme sans égale »_

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	25. Une arme sans égale

_Hey !_

 _Chapitre à l'heure – bien que ce ne soit pas réellement surprenant au vu du fait qu'il s'agit de l'un des plus courts de cette fanfic – 3K environ. Si court que je l'aie écrit en une après-midi seulement. J'espère que son contenu compense sa taille_ ^^

 _Sinon, je tenais à vous informer que ces vacances me permettent d'écrire énormément. Je commence aujourd'hui la rédaction du chapitre 29, pour vous dire ! Et il se trouve que ça tombe bien, cette petite avance : je tiens à m'appliquer, encore plus que d'habitude, pour les tous derniers chapitres (33 à 42). Sans cela, j'aurais été obligé de faire une pause pour tous les rédiger d'un coup. Toutefois, cette pause est inévitable, elle sera juste plus courte. J'ai donc décidé de passer le rythme de publication à un chapitre pour trois semaines (vous m'en voyez navré), pour la raccourcir encore plus. Ainsi, vous pourrez avoir un chapitre de manière régulière jusqu'au mois d'octobre ou novembre. D'ici là, je devrais pouvoir écrire un certain nombre de chapitres, notamment pendant les vacances (si l'année de Première avec la triplette scientifique me le permet). Dans l'idéal, je publierai les tous derniers chapitres à partir du mois de février ou avril, à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, pour cette dernière ligne droite !_

 _Eh bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire de plus – à part un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures (la fanfic vient de dépasser les 60K vues, yeah !)._

 _Je vous laisse apprécier la suite des aventures d'Harry )_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Réponse aux anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu auras toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre ! Et sinon, oui, il s'agit bien du tombeau de Merlin... qui n'est autre que Loki, lorsqu'il s'est incarné physiquement :) ça a été dit dans le chapitre 18 ! Hermione est entrée dans la Chambre car elle se souvient de quelques mots de Fourchelang, comme Ron. Les Aurors sont venus bien plus tard, ils ne savent même pas qu'Hermione est là.

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteurs :** NVJM et Wrapochou

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, propriété d'Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Ce n'est pas le cas pour les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction au moment de leur sortie. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie énormément, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image :** Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Corrigé le :** Samedi 31 juin 2019 (NVJM), Dimanche 07 juillet 2019 (Wrapochou)

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 10 juillet 2019

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie IV

 **Chapitre 25 : Une arme sans égale**

* * *

« Sorciers et sorcières, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui en ce quatorze décembre 1992, pour juger Harry James Potter, assigné à comparaître devant le Magenmagot en séance plénière au vu de la gravité de ses crimes. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, président sorcier du Magenmagot Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la magie et Amelia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique. Greffier : Ulys Wright. Le prévenu est accusé de transplanage sans permis, de posséder deux baguettes non-certifiées par le ministère, de l'usage de la magie sur des moldus, du non-respect de la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle en dehors de l'établissement scolaire, d'effraction à Gringotts, de vol dans une chambre forte de Gringotts, du vol d'un dragon à Gringotts, d'un accident ayant causé la mort de six gobelins et trois sorciers de sécurité de Gringotts, de l'usage de Sortilèges Impardonnables sur des moldus, de l'usage d'un Sortilège Impardonnable sur un sorcier, de l'altération des souvenirs d'un sorcier par legilimancie, ainsi que des meurtres de George Weasley, Quirinus Quirrell, Blaise Zabini et Severus Rogue. »

Lorsque Dumbledore eut achevé l'introduction du procès, la salle sembla exploser. L'arrestation d'Harry Potter trois semaines auparavant avait fait la Une des journaux, exposant la véritable nature de mage noire du Survivant suite à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Mais aucun sorcier ne s'était imaginé que ses crimes étaient si horribles et si nombreux.

La salle était bondée : tous les sièges du Magenmagot étaient occupés, les autres bancs accumulaient quant à eux une nuée de journalistes et curieux qui n'étaient là que pour assister à un procès historique.

Harry était assis sur un siège en face de toute cette assemblée. Il se sentait légèrement fatigué, ayant été exposé aux Détraqueurs sur le chemin du tribunal. Être ainsi pris au piège le mettait dans une colère noire, bien que sa situation ne fût pas sans espoir pour autant. Au vu de ses pouvoirs aquatiques, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à s'échapper d'Azkaban – car c'était bien là ce qui lui était réservé.

Que Dumbledore ait trouvé d'autres chefs d'accusation pour le condamner ne l'étonnait que très peu, au vu de la rancune qu'il devait lui porter.

« Nous allons à présent étudier le premier chef d'accusation, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix forte qui ramena le silence dans la salle. Le quatorze avril de cette année, à quatorze heures vingt-sept, les services du Département des transports magiques ont enregistré un transplanage sans permis, portant la trace de l'accusé. Monsieur Potter, niez-vous avoir transplané ce jour-là de manière illégale ?

— Non. » souffla-t-il faiblement. Il lui était impossible de le faire.

Amélia Bones prit alors la parole : « La peine encourue pour ce délit est d'un an d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, ainsi qu'une somme due au ministère de la Magie de treize mille Gallions. La loi prévoit une réduction de la moitié de la peine d'emprisonnement dans le cas d'un mineur. Qui se prononce pour une condamnation avec réduction ? »

Les sorciers du Magenmagot levèrent la main à l'unanimité. Des chuchotements émanèrent du public.

« Bien. » sourit Dumbledore. Il se pencha sur ses feuilles avant de continuer : « Harry Potter est accusé de posséder deux baguettes achetées dans un commerce non-certifié par le ministère. Messieurs et mesdames du Magenmagot, les preuves sont dans le document posé devant vous. Le vendeur a été arrêté il y a quelques mois, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et a révélé le nom de l'accusé. Monsieur Potter, niez-vous posséder ces deux baguettes ?

— Je ne les possède plus, répondit-il, déjà las.

— Vous admettez donc avoir été en possession – illégale – de ces deux baguettes ? »

Après un silence, il répondit : « Oui. »

La condamnation fut cette fois-ci d'un an à Azkaban et de trente-deux mille cinq cents Gallions. Il ne prit pas la peine de nier pour l'usage de la magie sur les moldus, le ministère ayant effectivement retrouvé des traces de magie sur les Dursley. Cela lui valut une simple amende de dix-sept mille six cents Gallions. L'usage de la magie en dehors de Poudlard dans une situation ne présentant aucun danger lui valut l'exclusion définitive de l'établissement, ainsi que la destruction de sa baguette – peine déjà appliquée. Harry écoutait toute la procédure d'une oreille distraite, sachant pertinemment que tout cela n'était qu'un spectacle.

« Les gobelins ont récemment porté plainte contre vous, monsieur Potter, pour les crimes suivants : effraction à Gringotts, vol dans une chambre forte de Gringotts, vol d'un dragon à Gringotts, accident ayant causé la mort de six gobelins et trois sorciers de sécurité de Gringotts. Niez-vous cela ? Auquel cas vous devriez vous confronter à un document de cent pages fourni par les gobelins, accablantes de preuves. »

Harry n'osa pas nier. Il se souvint que le directeur de Gringotts avait semblé être son allié, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Toutefois, voler la banque devait être une insulte suffisamment grande pour qu'il coopère avec les plans de Dumbledore. Pour ces crimes, il écopa de trois ans d'emprisonnement pour l'effraction, de huit ans pour le vol d'une chambre forte, de deux ans pour le vol du dragon, d'un an pour la mort de six gobelins, de soixante mille Gallions pour le dédommagement à la banque, ainsi que de trois condamnations à perpétuité pour la mort de trois sorciers de sécurité, réduites à trois condamnations de soixante ans en raison du caractère accidentel et indirect de leurs morts.

« Une inspection approfondie de la famille Dursley a révélé des traces du sortilège de l'Imperium. La signature de ces sortilèges correspond à une baguette non-certifiée par le ministère. » continuait Dumbledore, les yeux brillants de joie. Il obtint de ce crime un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban.

« Qu'en est-il de la Chambre des Secrets, Dumbledore ? » fit la voix de Cornelius Fudge. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on jugeait Harry, et le ministre semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Le directeur acquiesça, semblant trouver cette remarque bienvenue.

« Il y a peu, la Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte à Poudlard. Des élèves ont été pétrifiés, mais cela relève de la juridiction de Poudlard. Monsieur Potter a déjà été exclu de l'école, et sa baguette détruite. En manipulant le monstre de Serpentard, un basilic, ce criminel a causé la mort d'un élève, Fred Weasley. Le professeur McGonagall l'a surpris, et un combat s'est engagé entre eux. Après l'avoir honteusement vaincue à l'aide de la magie noire, monsieur Potter a pris soin d'altérer les souvenirs du professeur McGonagall. Cette pratique de la legilimancie est punie par la loi. L'accusé nie-t-il avoir commis cet acte ?

— Non, mais je n'ai jamais...

— Mrs. Bones pourra nous rappeler la peine pour ce délit.

— L'accusé doit vingt-deux mille Gallions. »

Le Magenmagot vota cette condamnation à l'unanimité.

« Au cours du combat, monsieur Potter a également fait usage du sortilège Doloris sur le professeur McGonagall. Niez-vous cela ?

— Non, répondit-il en grinçant des dents.

— S'ajoute alors une condamnation à perpétuité. »

Une folle idée traversa son esprit embrumé par la colère. Il s'était retenu de tuer Dumbledore pour justement éviter d'être envoyé à Azkaban. Maintenant qu'il y finirait à coup sûr, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de passer à l'acte ?

« Pour ses crimes les plus graves, monsieur Potter est accusé des meurtres de Blaise Zabini, de Severus Rogue, de Quirinus Quirrell ainsi que de Fred Weasley – tué après l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Sorciers et sorcières de cette assemblée, les preuves sont présentées devant vous avec plus de détails. »

Harry avait été arrêté trois semaines auparavant, et avait été depuis enfermé dans les cellules du ministère dans l'attente du procès. Les Aurors l'avaient dépouillé de toute possession, hormis ses vêtements et deux de ses armes : sa lame secrète et ses senbon – aiguilles enduites d'un poison mortel. C'était grâce à sa maîtrise de la magie sans baguette couplée à ses charmes de sirène qu'il avait pu manipuler les forces de l'ordre.

« Blaise Zabini a été poussé du haut du septième étage de Poudlard par monsieur Potter, reprit Dumbledore, succombant à ses blessures quelques mois plus tard. Fred Weasley, qui l'avait croisé avec son frère peu avant ce malheureux évènement, a témoigné à ce sujet. Severus Rogue est quant à lui mort dans une explosion d'origine magique – un Feudeymon – peu après avoir rencontré monsieur Potter, qui s'avère maîtriser ce sortilège – il l'a en effet utilisé dans la Chambre des Secrets, quelques Aurors et moi-même pouvons en témoigner. Quirinus Quirrell a été retrouvé mort dans la forêt interdite par le garde-chasse de Poudlard, à moitié dévoré par les Acromentules, et entouré de cadavres de ces arachnides. Après une étude approfondie, il s'avère que Quirinus Quirrell est mort après être entré en contact avec du venin de basilic – venin qui a également tué les araignées. Or, le seul qui ait accès à ce venin particulier est celui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets : Harry Potter ! »

Dumbledore avait crié son nom, provoquant un petit brouhaha dans la salle.

« Enfin, George Weasley a été tué par le basilic de la Chambre des Secrets, qui n'obéissait qu'à notre accusé ici présent. Monsieur Potter, niez-vous avoir assassiné ces quatre sorciers ?

— Je nie avoir tué George Weasley, Severus Rogue et Blaise Zabini. »

La salle explosa. C'était la première fois qu'il niait l'une des accusations. Bien sûr, son action était vaine et ne réduirait en rien sa peine. Il avait seulement besoin de gagner du temps. Pendant que Dumbledore tentait de ramener le silence dans la salle d'audience, Harry étendait très lentement, de manière imperceptible, sa magie autour de lui. Un mouvement trop brusque aurait attiré l'attention du directeur. Il lui fallait encore franchir quelques centimètres avant que ses pouvoirs n'atteignent ses poches, où reposaient sagement les aiguilles empoisonnées.

« Vous avouez donc avoir tué Quirinus Quirrell ?

— Oui, dit-il haut et fort. Ce professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, que vous avez accepté à votre service, cachait derrière son turban nul autre que Voldemort. »

Un froid sembla couvrir la salle. Le nom du mage noir avait paralysé tous les sorciers présents.

« Si vous me reprochez ce crime, alors vous devriez peut-être me reprocher d'avoir mis fin à la guerre, onze ans plus tôt, reprit Harry.

— Cela est ridicule ! s'écria le ministre. Vous-Savez-Qui est _mort_ ! Ne cherchez pas d'excuse pour votre meurtre ! Vous serez condamné à perpétuité – une nouvelle fois – à Azkaban. »

Harry était tout proche. Plus que deux ou trois minutes encore, et il aurait tout le loisir de voir Dumbledore mourir.

« En ce qui concerne les morts de Severus Rogue, George Weasley et Blaise Zabini... possédez-vous actuellement les preuves de votre innocence ? reprit le directeur de Poudlard.

— Non, mais...

— Or, face aux faits qui vous accablent, les preuves de votre innocence vous reviennent, et non à ce tribunal. Vous ne possédez pas de telles preuves. Ainsi, vous êtes considérés comme coupable de ces crimes. Vous obtenez trois condamnations à vie supplémentaire. Tous les chefs d'accusation ont été étudiés, ce qui nous laisse une condamnation totale de...

— Cent quatre-vingt-quinze ans et six mois d'emprisonnement fermes à Azkaban, déclara Amélia Bones, cinq condamnations à perpétuité à Azkaban, ains qu'une somme due de cent quarante-cinq mille cent Gallions. »

Les sorciers et journalistes s'attendaient à une telle peine, mais entendre cette lourde condamnation provoqua tout de même un certain effet. Pour accentuer l'aspect dramatique, Dumbledore se leva de son siège central et descendit en plein milieu de la salle. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour Harry ! Il ne lui restait plus que quelques millimètres pour atteindre ses armes...

« Monsieur Potter est accompagné d'un phénix, commença-t-il d'une voix forte. »

Les lumières de la salle semblèrent faiblir. Soudainement, une violente gerbe de flamme apparut et se posa sur le pupitre de Dumbledore. L'apparition se fit plus distincte, révélant la forme d'un phénix. Puis, les flammes semblèrent s'éteindre, laissant voir les vives plumes de Fumseck. Cloué au pupitre par ses serres, Altaïr, le plumage noir, tentait vainement de se débattre.

« Un phénix sombre ! ajouta Dumbledore, déclenchant une réaction horrifiée dans la salle. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce genre de créature accompagne les destructeurs – les mages noirs ! – de la même façon que les phénix de feu suivent les bienfaiteurs. Aujourd'hui, un être odieux par ses actions vient d'être arrêté. Il revient à son phénix de subir le même sort ! »

Et Fumseck s'enflamma de nouveau, englobant Altaïr avec lui. D'horribles cris émanèrent de la boule flamboyante que formait à présent leur couple. Les flammes cédaient parfois sous la résistance de l'eau, mais elles étaient en définitive plus fortes.

Harry ne pouvait qu'observer ce spectacle, cloué à son siège par des chaînes. Il tentait toutefois de se débattre, provoquant des bruits métalliques qui accompagnaient l'agonie de son phénix.

Il y eut alors une immense explosion de lumière. Fumseck s'éleva dans les airs, victorieux. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Altaïr.

Dumbledore s'avança encore un peu, souriant : « Les phénix sont immortels. Mais si un autre de leurs congénères porte le coup fatal, ils ne reviennent pas. Monsieur Potter, la partie est terminée. »

Il était mort, à jamais. Plus de renaissance. Harry contempla cette idée un instant, laissant un trou béant se creuser dans sa poitrine suite à la mort d'un de ses amis les plus proches. La peine, amère et piquante, remplit cet espace allègrement. Elle ne resta cependant pas longtemps, se transformant peu à peu en une substance bouillante et ravageuse, remontant jusque dans ses yeux pour les faire briller de colère.

Dumbledore s'approcha davantage jusqu'à se pencher au-dessus de lui, une jubilation intense flamboyant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Où est la Pomme ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle froid.

Les aiguilles partirent à une vitesse affolante. Elles se figèrent une à une dans le corps du vieux directeur, le forçant à reculer. L'incompréhension emplissait ses yeux. Il tenta de parler, mais un jet de sang prit la place des mots, coulant lentement sur sa longue barbe blanche. Alors, Dumbledore s'écroula en arrière. Mort.

Un silence pesant s'abattit pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles la salle prit conscience de ce qui venait de survenir. Le premier à le briser fut Harry. Il éclata de rire.

Les sorciers se mirent alors à crier et s'agiter. Le ministre Fudge criait des ordres, sa voix peinant à couvrir le rire fou du Serpentard. Quelques instants plus tard, la température chuta brusquement. Deux Détraqueurs venaient d'entrer dans la salle d'audience. Il fut alors détaché et emmené hors de la salle. La présence des deux créatures l'avait fait taire, mais un rictus satisfait étirait néanmoins sa bouche.

Loin derrière, comme une voix séparée de lui par un voile, il entendait les vociférations du ministre, ordonnant qu'on l'envoie sur le champ à Azkaban.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on lui fit prendre un Portoloin avec deux Aurors. Ils atterrirent tous trois dans une plage, froide, avec un ciel plein de nuages noirs. Un bateau les attendait non loin, entouré de quelques Détraqueurs. Un Auror tendit un morceau de parchemin à l'un de ses collègues sur le bateau : « Ce sont les directives du ministère. Il sera récupéré dans deux semaines pour la sentence capitale. »

Harry blêmit en entendant ces mots. La sentence capitale, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le Baiser du Détraqueur. Une sueur froide glissa dans son dos.

On l'attacha solidement, avec une surveillance accrue durant toute la traversée. Il n'aurait pu espérer s'échapper, surtout avec les gardiens d'Azkaban qui aspiraient toute son énergie. Les Patroni des Aurors ne le protégeait que faiblement.

Lorsque l'immense forteresse fit son apparition au milieu d'une mer de nuage, une profonde terreur monta en lui. Des centaines de formes sombres tournaient autour de la prison. Le ciel y était bien plus sombre, et une pluie froide rendait l'air insupportablement humide. La mer était agitée, s'échouant sans cesse sur les rochers aux abords de l'île.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à y accoster, malgré les remous des vagues qui rendaient la fin de la traversée difficile. Encadré par les Aurors, on lui fit gravir toute la tour jusqu'à l'étage le plus haut – et le plus surveillé. La montée fut pénible. L'ambiance du lieu était terrifiante, accentuée par les cris et les lamentations des milliers de prisonniers.

Une fois arrivé au sommet, on le poussa dans une cellule très petite avant de refermer les grilles devant lui. Et ils repartirent.

Harry souffla, extenué. Le désespoir s'emparait peu à peu de son cœur. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne tarderait pas à fuir... pourtant, l'effet des Détraqueurs était trop puissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait déjà d'horribles maux de tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement.

Un ricanement, tout proche, le fit se redresser.

« Puissantes créatures, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix rouillée, vaguement féminine. Personne n'a jamais su pleinement exploiter leur potentiel, pourtant... »

De la cellule d'en face, un visage sortit de l'ombre. Pâle, les cheveux bouclés et profondément noirs, la femme qui le contemplait avait un rictus sur les lèvres. De nouveau, un rire lui échappa.

Une sensation confuse s'empara de lui, comme si quelque chose dans son esprit essayait de traverser une brume épaisse pour atteindre sa conscience. Ce rire, ces cheveux, cette pâleur... et ces lèvres. Cela ne pouvait être que... Et alors, il la reconnut !

Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

 _Et voilàààà !_

 _Je vous avouerai que dans ma tête, tout cela sonnait un peu plus épique. Harry prit au piège, un procès accablant, puis la mort de Dumbledore pour finir avec Azkaban, la terrifiante prison, juste avant de rencontrer nulle autre que Bellatrix Lestrange ! Mais en relisant ce chapitre, je n'ai pas du tout l'impression que je voulais donner. Tant pis, de toute façon cette fanfiction n'est qu'un essai, comme je le répète souvent ^^_

 _Ça reste tout de même un bon chapitre à mes yeux. À partir de maintenant, les choses seront différentes. Dumbledore, son principal ennemi, est défait... mais s'agissait-il du pire ennemi, de l'ennemi véritable ? Du point de vue d'Harry, il ne reste plus grand-chose jusqu'à la conclusion finale (trois ou quatre actions majeures, tout au plus). Mais il reste nombre d'intrigues à Poudlard qui doivent encore être résolues !_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus dense en évènements, et ne racontera les évènements que d'une seule journée. Je l'estime à environ 6K mots, et j'espère le publier dans trois semaines ! Je vous laisse avec le titre : « Une salle où se cacher. »_

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	26. Une salle où se cacher

_Hey !_

 _Voilà le chapitre 26, qui se concentre sur Poudlard. Il fait un peu plus de 7K :)_

 _En réalité, il s'agit du chapitre 26 et 28, que j'ai décidé de combiner. La même chose sera faite pour les chapitres 27 et 29. Ce qui faut qu'au lieu d'être en train d'écrire le chapitre 30, j'en suis en réalité au chapitre 28. C'est néanmoins compensé par le fait qu'il y ait moins de chapitres au total, 40 au lieu de 42 ^^_

 _J'en viens donc à un autre point. Je pense avoir une publication régulière jusqu'au chapitre 29, juste avant que l'histoire n'entre dans la « phase finale ». Ce qui signifie que je publierai jusqu'au 2 octobre. Avant la rentrée, j'espère écrire jusqu'au chapitre 30, et jusqu'à octobre, je doute écrire plus d'un chapitre. Il me restera donc neuf chapitres à écrire, ou plutôt sept en considérant le fait que je reprendrais la publication avant d'avoir fini. Sept chapitres, je ne sais pas combien ça va me prendre, ça dépendra beaucoup du travail que j'aurais en Première. Dans l'idéal, je reprendrais la publication en janvier, et tout sera publié d'une traite. Sinon, si je suis vraiment lent, il faudra attendre jusqu'à l'été 2020._

 _Voilà, je voulais juste vous prévenir de la longue pause qui va survenir, et de la façon dont cette fanfic s'achèvera. Je remercie ceux d'entre vous qui ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que tous mes lecteurs dans leur globalité, et je vous laisse à ce chapitre )_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteurs :** NVJM et Wrapochou

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, propriété d'Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Ce n'est pas le cas pour les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction au moment de leur sortie. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie énormément, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image :** Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Corrigé le :** Mardi 9 juillet 2019 (NVJM), Mercredi 17 juillet 2019 (Wrapochou)

 **Publié le :** Mercredi 31 juillet 2019

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie IV

 **Chapitre 26 : Une salle où se cacher**

* * *

Le journal reposa dans l'herbe quelques jours après que Drago l'ait jeté au travers d'une fenêtre. Mais, sans surprise, il n'aurait pu rester là éternellement, à la vue de tous. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les serres, un jeune élève de Poudlard découvrit l'étrange artefact et le glissa dans son sac.

Et Tom Jedusor put reprendre son entreprise.

* * *

L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était tendue. Les élèves discutaient frénétiquement avec leurs voisins, spéculant sur le procès, comme l'avait fait la presse durant les trois dernières semaines, qui se déroulait à l'instant même. L'absence du directeur à la table des professeurs sonnait comme un rappel constant que quelque chose d'important se produisait en ce moment même.

Ginny exécrait cette atmosphère. Elle se dépêcha de finir son assiette pour quitter la Grande Salle et fut parmi les premiers à franchir les portes. La tête pleine de pensées confuses, la Serpentard emprunta le chemin qui menait à sa salle commune, guidée par son envie de retrouver son lit.

Le procès d'Harry la troublait autant que les autres élèves – peut-être même plus. Elle ne l'avait pas énormément connu, mais lui avait accordé sa confiance. C'était en partie grâce à lui qu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard. Et même si Harry s'avérait être un tel criminel, son influence avait été bénéfique. Ginny s'était éloignée de sa famille – peut-être la mort de sa mère jouait-elle dans l'équation, également ? – et commençait à deviner que sa maison lui serait d'une grande aide à l'avenir.

Elle avait également des doutes sur la culpabilité d'Harry. Il ne partageait pas les idées des vieilles familles de sang-pur, étant lui-même un sang-mêlé. Sa propre mère avait été une née-moldue ! Et Tracey Davis... pourquoi aurait-il souhaité faire du mal à une amie ? Non, sa présence dans la Chambre des Secrets ne le rendait pas coupable – sûrement essayait-il d'arrêter l'héritier. Dumbledore avait simplement saisi ce prétexte pour l'arrêter. Et Ginny l'avait vu agir à maintes reprises ; elle savait à quel point le directeur renvoyait une fausse image aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. Il était loin d'être le bienfaiteur qu'il se prétendait.

Mais alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs machinalement, perdue dans ses pensées, quelque chose l'attrapa soudainement ! Une main recouvrit sa bouche, tandis qu'une autre l'enserrait par la taille. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais la prise était trop forte. Elle ne pouvait même pas crier. Son agresseur l'emmena vite dans un placard à balais. Une fois dans l'étroite pièce, la main quitta sa bouche. Elle ne put prononcer un mot, toutefois, un avant-bras pressant maintenant sa gorge. Une voix souffla à son oreille : « Ce n'est pas parce que maman n'est plus là que tu peux te permettre de te débattre. »

Ginny se figea, reconnaissant son frère. Sa main quitta sa gorge et plongea doucement à l'intérieur de son uniforme, palpant sa poitrine naissante. La jeune fille se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort, se sachant prise au piège. D'un geste très lent, elle approcha sa main d'une de ses poches. Il lui fallait sa baguette. Elle ne bougeait plus pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de Ron.

Lorsque celui-ci plongea son autre main dans son entre-jambe, Ginny envoya violemment sa tête en arrière. Un craquement se fit entendre, vite suivi d'un grognement. Elle se dégagea sans résistance et se retourna d'un coup.

« _Petrificus totalus !_ » lança-t-elle. Son frère, la main sur son nez brisé, ne put éviter le sortilège. Il se figea d'un coup.

Ginny s'arrêta un instant, reprenant sa respiration et remettant son uniforme en ordre. Elle s'approcha alors de son frère. Son nez tordu laissait échapper un filet de sang, ce qui la fit sourire. Les yeux furieux, il l'observa se pencher sur son épaule, comme il l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant. « Ne t'avise plus de me toucher, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix calme mais néanmoins glaciale. Je suis une Serpentard, et je n'hésiterai pas à creuser une tombe supplémentaire dans le cimetière familial. »

Elle se recula et, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, envoya son genou droit dans l'engin de son frère. Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la douleur. Elle sortit alors du placard, s'assurant que la porte fût bien fermée.

Elle s'adossa au mur, relâchant la pression en un long soupir. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite et la terreur vint enserrer son cœur. Qu'avait-elle fait ? C'était stupide ! Et Ron se vengerait, c'était certain ! Peut-être croirait-il à sa menace ? Ginny secoua la tête, peu convaincue. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, malgré sa peur de Serpentard.

Encore tremblante, elle ferma les yeux pour se remettre de ses émotions. Après un instant, elle reprit sa route, se pressant légèrement au cas où Ron sortirait du placard. Son sortilège n'avait pas été bien puissant, après tout.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, la jeune fille constata que les élèves commençaient à revenir de la Grande Salle. Beaucoup restaient dans la large pièce. D'autres, toutefois, montaient directement dans leur chambre. C'était le cas de Daphné Greengrass. La deuxième année était souvent isolée, ces derniers temps. Ginny pouvait le comprendre ; Serpentard n'était pas la maison la plus accueillante, d'autant plus lorsqu'on était lié aux moldus. La pétrification de Tracey, la veille de l'arrestation d'Harry, avait bien révélé une chose : la rousse était une née-moldue. Son ascendance était depuis longtemps incertaine chez les Serpentard, aussi l'avaient-ils laissée relativement tranquille. Après tout, il n'y avait eu aucune raison de croire qu'elle ne fût pas de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé. Mais à présent la vérité révélée, la maison – du moins une partie – ne se privait pas de commentaires désagréables, s'en prenant même à sa meilleure amie.

Ginny ressentait une certaine pitié pour la jeune fille. Elle semblait constamment triste depuis la pétrification de Tracey. D'autant plus que la première année avait subi le même rejet de la part de ses camarades, durant les premières semaines. Elle s'en sortait mieux que son aînée, toutefois, rendant coup pour coup à ceux qui l'importunaient. Malgré son nom de famille, sa place à Serpentard était désormais bien établie.

Elle ne resta pas dans la salle commune, cependant. Trop fatiguée, elle suivit l'exemple de Daphné et ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans son lit.

* * *

Pour circuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans être vu, l'heure du dîner était sans doute la meilleure. Tout le monde, professeurs, préfets et même fantômes étaient dans la Grande Salle, laissant les couloirs vides pour de plus discrètes affaires. Ce soir-là était encore plus propice : tous discutaient du procès de Harry Potter, qui avait lieu au même instant.

Hannah Abbot atteignit ainsi le deuxième étage sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde n'étaient plus gardées depuis deux semaines. Avec un soupir, elle se plaça devant ce qu'elle savait être l'entrée de la chambre.

Depuis l'arrestation d'Harry, Hermione avait disparu – juste avant de descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour arrêter le basilic. La première semaine, Dumbledore avait fait garder l'entrée. Puis, il avait chassé les Aurors. Le ministère avait bien tenté de récupérer la carcasse de la créature, mais n'ayant que très peu de pouvoir sur l'école, le directeur l'en avait empêché. Ainsi, hormis lors de l'arrestation d'Harry, personne n'était descendu dans la Chambre. Et Hermione devait encore s'y trouver, cachée quelque part où personne n'aurait pu l'apercevoir – du moins était-ce l'explication la plus probable qu'elle avait trouvé à sa disparition. Après avoir deviné ça, Hannah s'était empressée de faire croire que les parents d'Hermione étaient venus la chercher suite à l'affaire de la Chambre. Grâce à ses talents de sorcière adulte, elle avait fait disparaître les affaires de la Gryffondor, puis écrit une lettre aux noms des parents de la jeune fille. Personne n'avait rien remarqué au subterfuge, tous trop absorbés par Harry Potter. Faire croire à Hagrid qu'il avait raccompagné la jeune fille jusqu'aux portes de l'école avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Mais il lui avait ensuite fallu rechercher Hermione dans la Chambre, ce qui lui avait été impossible. Elle ne parlait pas un mot de Fourchelang, et Hermione ne lui avait pas dit celui qu'elle avait entendu Harry murmurer dans son sommeil, dans leur autre vie. La bibliothèque de Poudlard ne contenait quasiment aucune mention de ce don, et il lui avait fallu près de deux semaines pour trouver un ouvrage où cette étrange langue n'était pas mal perçue, mais étudiée de manière rationnelle. Hannah redoutait que ce temps de recherche fût trop long et qu'elle arrivât trop tard pour la jeune Gryffondor.

Devant l'entrée cachée de la Chambre, elle prononça le mot du mieux qu'elle le put. Il y eut un instant durant lequel rien ne se passa, et où Hannah redouta avoir raté quelque chose. Puis, l'ouverture se révéla. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce réconfort ne dura pas, vite remplacé par la crainte.

Elle ne rencontra aucun obstacle jusqu'à la Chambre hormis sa propre peur. Une question la hantait sans cesse : qu'allait-elle découvrir ?

Elle arriva enfin dans l'immense pièce. D'immenses statues de serpent formaient une allée jusqu'à la statue gigantesque de Salazar Serpentard. En plein milieu reposait le corps sans vie du basilic.

Prudemment, Hannah s'avança. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'elle parcourait la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de son amie. Lorsqu'elle fut au milieu de l'allée, elle retint sa respiration. Quelque chose avait attiré son regard. Au-dessus de l'une des nombreuses statues de serpents, sur la voûte, quelque chose était différent. Au lieu des reflets verts de l'eau, une lumière dorée semblait éclairer cette partie de la salle.

Hannah s'approcha, ses chaussures produisant un bruit qui se répercuta dans toute la salle lorsqu'elle marcha sur la mince couche d'eau. Là, derrière une statue, entouré d'un halo doré, le corps d'Hermione était étendu, une grosse plaie ruisselante de sang à la tempe.

La Poufsouffle se précipita à ses côtés. Elle prit sa main et chercha son pouls. Instantanément, le halo doré disparut. Hannah retint sa respiration durant une seconde ou deux, avant de fermer les yeux de soulagement lorsqu'elle ressentit une faible pulsation. Elle lâcha un profond soupir. La poitrine de la Gryffondor semblait imperceptiblement s'élever et s'affaisser de manière régulière.

Elle se pencha alors sur son visage, l'observant un instant avant de tenter de la réveiller. Elle la secoua légèrement par l'épaule, sachant sa tentative vaine. Si elle avait été inconsciente trois semaines, pourquoi cela cesserait-il maintenant ? Mais il y avait eu ce halo de lumière...

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle recula, se décidant à la porter en dehors de la Chambre. Il ne fallait pas tarder : la Grande Salle allait se vider d'un instant à l'autre !

Soudainement, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla dans une immense étendue blanche. Elle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions mais ne vit que la même et unique chose. Perdue, elle fronça les sourcils, commençant à respirer frénétiquement. « Il y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-elle.

— Bonjour, Hermione Granger. »

La Gryffondor se retourna, faisant face à un homme en toge blanche. Il portait un casque militaire antique.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune fille, confuse.

— Je suis Prométhée, Loki, Merlin et bien d'autres noms encore, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Je suis depuis peu le Dernier rempart et Protecteur de Poudlard. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Tous ces noms...

« N'êtes vous pas... mort ? risqua-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

— Bien sûr que si, sourit-t-il. Je suis mort il y a bien des années de cela, dans une terrible catastrophe. Ce que tu vois là n'est qu'une pâle copie de ce que fut jadis mon esprit.

— Mais vous semblez si réel... » s'étonna Hermione.

Elle se figea soudainement, réalisant une chose. Elle jeta un œil à son environnement ; rien n'avait changé.

« Suis-je morte, moi aussi ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

— Non, tu es bien vivante. À ta mort, tu ne verras rien de semblable... tu retourneras simplement au néant. »

De nouveau, la Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. C'était logique, mais si perturbant...

« Mais tu as bien failli mourir. Tu reposes actuellement dans la Chambre des Secrets, dangereusement blessée. Ton ami Harry Potter vient de se faire arrêter par Dumbledore ; il sera envoyé à Azkaban d'ici peu. Ton amie Hannah te trouvera dans trois semaines, toujours inconsciente. D'ici là, ma... magie te permettra de rester en vie. Mais tout cela n'est pas important. »

Il se pencha alors sur elle, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu dois retenir une chose très importante pour l'avenir. _La clé est dans la mémoire._ »

Dès lors qu'il eut achevé sa phrase, Hermione plongea dans un tourbillon d'émotions et de souvenirs confus. Elle sombra dans l'obscurité un instant, puis il y eut une douleur, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir respiré depuis une éternité, et elle ne put empêcher le réflexe qui lui fit ouvrir grand la bouche, emplissant sa poitrine d'air.

Le visage d'Hannah la surplombait, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux humides. « Hermione, tu es réveillée...

— Qu'est-ce que... » fit-elle, portant sa main à sa tempe qui la lançait horriblement.

Hannah retint sa main.

« N'y touche pas. Il faut sortir de là, pour l'instant. »

La Poufsouffle se leva et, à l'aide se baguette, fit léviter Hermione. Alors qu'elles sortaient de derrière la statue, la blessée remarqua le cadavre du basilic.

« Attends, la retint-elle d'une voix faible. Il faut prendre un... un crochet. »

Hannah comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle s'approcha du cadavre et arracha l'une des dents de la créature, avant de l'envelopper soigneusement dans un tissu. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Hermione, celle-ci était devenue inconsciente.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la jeune fille vit qu'elle était dans une salle abandonnée de l'école. Hannah se tenait près d'elle, finissant d'enrouler un bandage autour de sa tête. Elle sourit : « Tu devrais n'avoir qu'une cicatrice d'ici demain. Je t'ai apporté à manger. »

Elle lui tendit un plateau plein de nourriture. Hermione se redressa sur le lit métamorphosé par son amie, prenant le plateau et remerciant Hannah d'un sourire.

« Pendant ton absence, j'ai fait croire que tes parents étaient venus te chercher après les évènements de la Chambre. Comme je t'ai retrouvée, j'ai envoyé une lettre informant que tu reviendrais demain, au matin. Il faudra que tu empruntes un passage secret pour te présenter devant les portes, demain. Toutes tes affaires sont là. »

Hermione remarqua alors la malle qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, sourit-elle. Merci Hannah, pour tout. »

La Poufsouffle rougit légèrement, bien que ce ne fût pas visible dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Et Harry ? s'inquiéta la Gryffondor.

— Il a été arrêté dans la Chambre des Secrets, grimaça-t-elle. Dumbledore considère cela comme une preuve de sa culpabilité. Ça fait trois semaines que la presse se déchaîne contre Harry... Son procès est pour ce soir, on devrait voir la décision du Magenmagot demain dans _La Gazette_. »

Hermione acquiesça, la mine sombre. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant que la jeune fille finissait son repas. Hannah s'était allongée à ses côtés, dans le lit qu'elle avait créé à partir d'un bureau. Ses talents en métamorphose l'avait même rendu confortable. Lorsqu'Hermione s'allongea finalement, Hannah l'enlaça et elles ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

La Grande Salle était dans un état d'affolement sans nom. Lorsque Ginny entra, encore engourdie par le sommeil, sa tête failli exploser sous les cris des centaines d'élèves. Tous semblaient s'échanger _La Gazette_ du jour. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait : le procès d'Harry.

À la table des Serpentard, elle parvint à se procurer un exemplaire. Lorsqu'elle lut vit le titre de la Une, elle se figea. Dumbledore avait été assassiné en plein procès par Harry. En lisant l'article, elle apprit qu'il avait eu une peine si lourde qu'il était impossible de la purger complètement.

Ginny ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Elle savait ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore, ce dont il était capable... qu'Harry le tue – surtout après avoir anéanti un mage noir à sa naissance – paraissait presque banal. Elle en était même heureuse, en quelque sorte. La seule personne encore capable de la tourmenter était Ron, à présent.

Une immense détonation résonna au travers de la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant les portes, la baguette brandie vers le plafond magique. Le silence ramené chez les élèves, le professeur traversa la pièce en longueur jusqu'à l'estrade. Là, elle commença un discours, expliquant la mort du professeur Dumbledore et mentionnant Harry en des termes peu élogieux. Ginny écoutait à peine, bien plus concentré sur son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'enfin, la nouvelle directrice eut fini, la Serpentard s'empressa de sortir.

Elle avait cours dans trois quarts d'heure, aussi arpenta-t-elle les couloirs – encore vides à cette heure – en direction de sa classe. Le château se réveillait doucement, toujours silencieux. Au détour d'un couloir, toutefois, elle entendit des cris. Elle s'approcha prudemment. Un élève criait sur quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa main.

En reconnaissant les cheveux blonds de Malefoy, Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Dans sa main, il tenait la maigre tunique d'un elfe de maison sur lequel il semblait crier. Il fallait croire qu'elle n'était pas discrète car Drago tourna soudainement la tête vers elle, le visage empli d'une colère noire.

* * *

« Tu penses qu'on peut le sortir de là ? » demanda Hannah.

Elle et Hermione se promenaient dans le parc du château, peu avant le début des cours. Hagrid était venu ouvrir les portes à la jeune Gryffondor et n'avait rien soupçonné. Son retour à Poudlard après une telle absence était alors parfaitement justifié.

« Peut-être, s'il ne s'en sort pas lui-même avant, répondit Hermione.

— Ils vont le condamner au Baiser du Détraqueur ! Les vacances commencent demain, qu'est-ce que ça coûte d'aller à Azkaban pour le libérer ?

— Beaucoup trop de choses, fit Hermione évasivement. Il faut se préparer, avant. Nous irons dans une semaine, si tu y tiens. »

Hannah acquiesça, satisfaite.

« Tu sais quoi faire pour les Horcruxes ? reprit-elle après un instant de silence.

— Juste avant d'être arrêté, il m'a dit qu'il en avait déjà détruit quelques-uns. Le diadème, la coupe, le médaillon... et sa cicatrice, je ne sais trop comment. Avant de tuer Voldemort, il ne manque plus que Nagini, le journal – toujours perdu dans Poudlard – et la bague. Dumbledore l'a récupéré, et elle doit être dans son bureau.

— Tu vas la récupérer ?

— Ce soir, oui, après les cours. »

À cet instant, elles avaient quitté le parc et s'apprêtaient à traverser les portes du château. Mais quelqu'un en sortit. Hermione reconnut Neville, et même si cela faisait bien depuis septembre qu'elle l'avait remarqué, constater que le jeune garçon avait pris en assurance était toujours aussi déstabilisant. Soudain, la Gryffondor se figea. Dans sa main, il tenait un petit cahier noir.

« Le journal ! murmura-t-elle à son amie.

— Je m'en occupe ! »

Et elle fit volte-face, se mettant à suivre celui qui fut son mari dans une autre vie. Hermione n'était pas dupe : si Hannah avait été si prompte dans sa volonté de suivre Neville, ce n'était pas pour rien. La Gryffondor l'avait maintes fois surprises en train d'épier le jeune garçon. Une certaine tristesse s'emparait d'elle, durant ces moments. Une nostalgie, peut-être.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, ce fut pour voir Ginny Weasley en sortir. Ce fut imperceptible, mais Hermione eut un léger frisson de peur. Son regard s'égara vers la table de Gryffondor, se posant sur Ron qui avalait son petit déjeuner avec une élégance tout sauf présente. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que sa peur fût remplacée par une colère sourde.

Elle rumina ce sentiment durant toute la journée de cours, et des idées de meurtres lui traversaient même l'esprit – à tel point qu'elle ne remarqua quasiment pas l'absence d'Hannah.

* * *

Neville s'enfonça dans la Forêt interdite. Après un instant d'hésitation, Hannah le suivit. Sa baguette en main, elle se tenait à une distance suffisante du possesseur du journal pour ne pas être remarquée. Peut-être cette distance était-elle trop grande, car bien vite, elle le perdit de vue.

Malgré le soleil qui commençait doucement à se lever, seul le froid régnait entre les arbres sombres de la dangereuse forêt. Mais ce froid, étonnement, s'intensifia. C'était imperceptible, au début, mais après quelques minutes, Hannah le remarqua. Prenant conscience du danger, elle brandit sa baguette et tenta un sortilège du Patronus.

Rien, hormis une légère volute de magie.

Elle retenta le charme encore une ou deux fois, sans plus de succès. Le froid était à présent terrible, et elle sut que si elle ne fuyait pas maintenant, c'en était fini d'elle.

Mais à peine s'était-elle mise à courir qu'une ombre tomba devant elle ! La seconde d'après, elle ne put plus respirer, le Détraqueur ayant enserré sa gorge de sa main cadavérique. La créature la plaque contre un arbre, levant lentement son voile et révélant l'horrible orifice qui lui servait de bouche.

* * *

« Des potions de contraception ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall. En quoi est-ce alarmant, Horace ?

— Mais il y a plus de demandes que d'habitude, ce n'est pas normal ! Quelque chose d'étrange... »

La directrice lâcha un long soupir. Tous deux assis dans la salle des professeurs, Horace l'avait retenue quelques minutes supplémentaires après une réunion matinale d'urgence.

« Ce genre de choses arrive tout simplement plus souvent qu'à notre époque, nous ne pouvons pas interdire ce genre de pratiques !

— Mais l'année dernière, le professeur Rogue en produisait pratiquement deux fois moins ! Vous ne pouvez pas expliquer une telle augmentation – en un temps si court – par l'évolution des mœurs !

— Le professeur Rogue devait certainement rechigner à la préparation de ce genre de potions. »

Horace s'apprêta à rétorquer, puis s'arrêta soudainement. Il venait de comprendre que quoiqu'il eût pu dire, la directrice ne le croirait pas.

« Très bien, alors... Vous avez sans doute raison, Minerva, et je m'inquiète pour de choses futiles. Mais il y a bien une chose qui devrait vous préoccuper : les araignées dans la Forêt interdite ont une activité préoccupante !

— Hagrid ne vous a-t-il pas informé que l'Acromentule qui dirigeait la colonie est morte ? Il l'a enterrée près de sa cabane, vous n'avez pas pu le manquer...

— Précisément ! Je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un assassinat ! »

Alors, fatiguée, le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et écouta patiemment le discours paranoïaque de son collègue.

* * *

Neville avait récupéré toutes les plantes dont il avait besoin pour sa potion. Lorsqu'il rebroussa chemin vers Poudlard, il lui sembla soudainement que l'atmosphère s'était refroidie. Avec prudence, il sortit sa baguette : « _Spero Patronum !_ » murmura-t-il. Une vague sphère lumineuse apparut, sans forme distincte. Il avait appris ce sortilège au début de l'année dès lors qu'il avait su pour les Détraqueurs, dans le cadre de son entraînement magique. Depuis qu'Harry Potter lui avait donné l'idée de fabriquer lui-même la potion qui sauverait ses parents, Neville avait vécu une réelle transformation dans ses capacités magiques.

Le jeune Gryffondor continua sa route au travers des grands arbres de la Forêt interdite, redoutant à chaque instant de croiser l'une des créatures.

Soudainement, il la vit ! Le Détraqueur se tenait devant un arbre, et... Neville haleta. Il y avait un élève, et le gardien d'Azkaban s'en prenait à lui !

D'un geste vif de la baguette, il envoya son Patronus droit sur la créature. Elle lâcha une sorte de râle d'agonie avant de monter vers la cime des arbres, laissant sa victime tomber au sol.

Neville se précipita vers l'élève, qui s'avéra être une jeune fille. Son uniforme était aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Elle respirait encore, mais ses yeux grands ouverts et vides, absents de toute lueur de conscience, indiquaient clairement ce qu'elle venait de subir : le Baiser du Détraqueur. Elle était perdue.

Une voix, insidieuse et douce, résonna alors dans son esprit, lui insufflant une idée. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

Drago se calma à la vue de Ginny. Il lâcha négligemment Dobby, qui s'empressa alors de se courber au sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta la rousse.

Elle n'eut en réponse qu'un regard fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant l'elfe de maison.

Alors, elle entendit ce qu'il disait entre deux sanglots : « Dobby a échoué... Harry Potter... Méchant Dobby ! Tout est de sa faute ! »

Et il commença à se frapper le crâne contre le sol. Drago le retint en l'attrapant de nouveau par sa tunique.

« Il est comme ça depuis l'arrestation d'Harry, soupira le Serpentard. Je l'ai libéré pour qu'il ne se fasse pas découvrir par mes parents, mais je risque gros si je rentre chez moi pendant les vacances... Ils m'ont déjà envoyé une lettre. »

Il se tut un instant, regardant aux alentours.

« Il se passe des choses bizarres, dehors, continua-t-il à voix basse. Je crois que... que Tu-Sais-Qui est impliqué. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne peux pas rester à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny.

— Ils viendraient me récupérer. La seule solution pour moi est de me cacher, mais je n'ai rien trouvé...

— Tu en as parlé à Daphné ? »

Drago secoua la tête : « Elle n'est pas trop en état... »

L'elfe cessa soudainement de s'agiter : « Dobby connaît une salle où se cacher ! Il peut y conduire Maître Drago !

— Je ne suis plus ton maître...

— Où est cette salle, Dobby ? » demanda Ginny.

L'elfe les mena alors jusqu'au septième étage, devant une étrange tapisserie. Lorsqu'il leur révéla la porte secrète qui les mena à une vaste salle, les deux élèves de Serpentard ouvrirent grand les yeux de surprise.

« Il suffit de demander ce que vous voulez, et la Salle sur Demande le fera apparaître ! expliqua joyeusement l'elfe de maison. Personne ne pourra vous trouver ici. La salle ne fournit pas de nourriture, mais Dobby peut s'en charger ! »

Drago tenta de faire apparaître un lit, et réussit. Un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage : « C'est parfait ! Merci Dobby ! Toi aussi, Ginny, merci.

— Mais je n'ai rien fait, s'étonna-t-elle.

— Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne me connais que très peu, tu aurais pu ignorer tout ça...

— Après Harry, tu es certainement la personne que je connais le plus ici, rit-elle. C'était naturel. »

Après cela, Ginny sortit de la pièce. Il lui restait quelques minutes avant le début de son cours.

À la fin de la journée, elle se dirigea vers le septième étage pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avec Drago. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Dans un couloir peu fréquenté, un sortilège la percuta de plein fouet et la propulsa à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le corps endolori, elle tenta de se relever pour voir son agresseur.

C'était Ron ! Et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange... Une immense frayeur l'envahit lorsqu'elle comprit que son frère n'était pas dans son état normal.

* * *

D'une fenêtre de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione pouvait voir deux silhouettes avancer sur le parc. Son besoin de vengeance ruminé toute la journée l'avait finalement emporté, et elle avait fini par ensorceler Ron. La famille Weasley allait perdre deux nouveaux membres, en cette soirée.

Lorsqu'elle les vit entrer dans la Forêt interdite, Hermione se détourna et prit le chemin de la sortie de la salle. Il lui restait encore à récupérer la bague dans le bureau de la directrice.

Elle décida d'attendre l'heure du dîner, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas croiser le professeur McGonagall. Les couloirs, comme elle s'y attendait, étaient vides, et elle se présenta devant la gargouille sans rencontrer d'obstacles.

Elle tenta une multitude de sucreries, espérant que la directrice n'avait pas changé le mot de passe. Mais rien ne fonctionna. Elle jeta un œil inquiet à l'heure : il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

En désespoir de cause, elle tenta : « Albus Dumbledore. »

La gargouille se décala alors. Hermione résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel devant la facilité du mot de passe. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers pour enfin se retrouver dans la fameuse pièce.

Il semblait que McGonagall ne l'avait pas encore changé, la décoration et l'atmosphère étaient toujours les mêmes. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'approcha du bureau et chercha dans chacun des tiroirs. Une minute après, elle l'avait trouvé.

Avec un sourire sur le visage, elle prit la bague et la posa sur la surface en bois. De sa poche, elle sortit l'un des crochets du basilic. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, lâcha une profonde expiration, puis tint le crochet au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle frappa d'un coup.

Une sorte de râle résonna dans la pièce, et une fumée noirâtre émana de l'objet avant de s'évaporer. La bague, elle, n'était plus un Horcruxe.

« Plus que trois. » murmura-t-elle en glissant la bague sur son annulaire et le crochet dans sa poche.

Des voix lointaines parvinrent alors à ses oreilles. Elle s'empressa alors de quitter la pièce et de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle fuit en courant aussi loin que possible.

Peut-être allait-elle trop vite, car elle percuta quelque chose de plein fouet, l'entraînant au sol. En se dégageant de cette petite mêlée confuse, Hermione reconnut les cheveux blonds d'une jeune Serdaigle. Luna Lovegood.

« Excuse-moi, fit-elle contrite, j'allais trop vite. »

Elle se releva et aida la première année à faire de même.

« Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle de sa voix douce. Il y avait des Joncheruines au-dessus de ma tête, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

— Le repas est déjà fini ? s'étonna la Gryffondor.

— Je ne pense pas. J'ai dû sortir plus tôt, le professeur Lockhart m'a donné une retenue. »

Hermione grimaça en entendant ce nom. Il lui faudrait peut-être s'occuper de son cas. Elle salua Luna avant de la quitter. Celle-ci s'apprêta à repartir lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Un léger reflet était visible sur le sol. En se baissant, la Serdaigle put voir une petite pierre noire, fendue d'un étrange symbole. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les reliques de la Mort. Elle prit la pierre et se retourna, prête à appeler Hermione. Mais celle-ci avait disparu. Haussant les épaules, elle glissa la pierre dans sa poche et continua son chemin. Elle dut traverser encore quelques couloirs avant d'arriver au bureau du professeur de Défense. En frappant à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit magiquement.

« Entrez ! entrez, miss Lovegood ! » fit joyeusement le professeur, qui semblait contempler une étagère. Plus particulièrement – mais Luna ne pouvait le voir –, il fixait une petite fiole bleue, étiquetée d'une écriture en pattes de mouche.

 _Potion d'altération mémorielle._

* * *

Ron semblait insensible. Elle avait beau le frapper, le mordre, le supplier, son frère l'entraînait inexorablement au travers de la Forêt interdite, sans qu'elle ne puisse résister à sa force. Elle n'avait même pas sa baguette. Et elle commençait à fatiguer, en proie au désespoir. Ses cris n'avaient alerté personne, et elle se retrouvait à présent piégée. Elle arrêta de se débattre, laissant enfin les larmes couler tandis que Ron continuait de l'entraîner.

En plein milieu de la forêt, son frère s'arrêta soudainement. Ses yeux se firent plus clairs. D'un coup, il la plaqua contre un arbre. Ginny comprit instantanément ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Non, non, Ron, arrête ! »

Ses supplications étaient faibles, et elle ne pouvait que sangloter tandis qu'il commençait à la déshabiller. Elle tenta de se débattre et de fuir, mais la poigne de son frère était trop forte.

Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux lorsqu'il la pénétra. Ses larmes brouillèrent sa vue à mesure qu'il commençait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de le mordre, mais la douleur ne semblait pas l'atteindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois soulagé, Ron la lâcha enfin. La Serpentard s'écroula au sol, les jambes tremblantes. Elle n'avait même plus la force de fuir. Sa seule chance s'évanouit lorsqu'il l'empoigna par le bras, la forçant à se relever. Et, de nouveau, il l'entraîna dans la forêt.

Au travers de ses larmes, Ginny put distinguer leur route. Ron s'éloignait encore de Poudlard. Que faisait-il ?!

Autour d'eux, la forêt était silencieuse. Les arbres étaient plus serrés que jamais, et le soleil qui se couchait laissait les ténèbres envahir les bois. Des ombres bougeaient tout autour d'eux, et Ginny commençait à s'inquiéter encore plus. Elle supplia Ron encore une fois, en vain.

Une ombre grosse comme un rocher passa soudainement devant eux. Elle se figea, ayant reconnu la chose qui arrivait. C'était une araignée !

À mesure qu'ils marchaient, elles se faisaient plus nombreuses encore. En levant la tête, Ginny put voir une nuée d'entre elles qui fondaient vers eux. L'une d'elle sauta brusquement. Elle s'agrippa à Ron, qui ne réagit pas. Cela sembla être un signal. Toutes les araignées coururent vers eux. Lorsque les plus petites commencèrent à grimper sur son corps, elle cria si fort que le son se répercuta dans toute la forêt.

Ron l'avait lâché, mais les araignées l'empêchaient à présent de fuir. Elle ferma la bouche, de peur que certaines d'entre elles s'introduisent dans son corps.

Petit à petit, la procession d'araignées les entraînait encore un peu plus au cœur de la forêt. Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, elles les lâchèrent en plein milieu d'une clairière, puis reculèrent.

Affolée, Ginny se releva d'un bond, regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle était encerclée, et il lui était impossible de s'échapper.

Le groupe d'araignée s'agita soudainement, et laissa surgir une des leurs, celle qui semblait la plus grosse. Ginny recula, terriblement effrayée. Ron, lui, restait impassible, toujours ensorcelé.

« Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? » demanda l'Acromentule d'une voix grave, accompagnée de cliquètements.

Face au silence des deux Weasley, l'araignée reprit.

« Parlez ! Ou je tue l'un d'entre vous... »

Soudainement, son cerveau figé par la terreur laissa surgir une idée.

« Je parlerai lorsque vous l'aurez tué ! » déclara Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

L'araignée sembla reculer, cliquetant encore plus rapidement. Un signe de surprise, peut-être. Elle sembla se tourner vers les autres araignées, qui après un instant descendirent dans la clairière, se dirigeant vers Ron.

Le Gryffondor fut projeté au sol par les Acromentules. Ginny vit des formes sombres parcourir son corps, et comprit avec un temps de retard que les plus petites d'entre elles tentaient par tous les moyen de s'introduire à l'intérieur. Certaines écartaient ses mâchoires de force pour peu à peu dévorer sa langue. D'autres, minuscules, investissaient son nez et ses oreilles. Enfin – et Ginny n'aurait su dire si elle était effarée ou exaltée –, ses yeux étaient lentement et méticuleusement déchiquetées pour finir dans l'estomac des terribles créatures. L'enchantement qui semblait tenir Ron amorphe ne pouvait résister face à une telle douleur, et il se réveilla dans un long cri qui fit trembler toute la forêt.

Mais il était trop tard. Déjà, l'un des arachnides avait arraché son bras, le propulsant quelques mètres plus loin pour le dévorer en toute tranquillité. L'herbe de la clairière passait progressivement du vert au rouge. Les plus grosses n'étaient pas en reste, et ne pouvant pénétrer son corps, elles n'hésitaient pas à attaquer la peau pour se repaître de ces délicieux organes.

Bientôt, le ventre de Ron fut entièrement ouvert, alors qu'il était toujours suffisamment vivant pour hurler de douleur. Ginny vit un long filament sortir du corps, et eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant les intestins. Mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Jamais elle ne le fit, trop absorbée, trop fascinée par ce spectacle morbide.

Après cela, les autres organes ne tardèrent pas à suivre, et même les yeux furent dévorés en un rien de temps. Alors, Ron se tut. Il s'agita encore un instant, quelques spasmes ébranlant son corps périodiquement avant que tout ne cesse. Son cadavre reposait dans une marre sanglante – pour l'instant du moins.

Ginny abandonna cette vision cauchemardesque et se retourna vers l'araignée qui semblait diriger la colonie. Elle n'était pas certaine, mais elle crut distinguer chez la créature ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un sourire. « Dis-moi, à présent... qui es-tu ?

— Ginny Weasley, répondit-elle machinalement. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de venir ici, c'est lui qui m'a amené ! »

Elle avait accompagné ses paroles suppliantes d'un geste en direction de Ron.

« Laissez-moi repartir, je vous en prie ! continua-t-elle, les yeux humides.

— Te laisser partir ? Oh non... Il y a si peu d'élèves de Poudlard qui viennent nous rendre visite, ce serait tellement dommage de partir si tôt. »

Elle comprit instantanément que tout espoir était perdu, qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir en parlant. Un sanglot lui échappa, et elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec affolement. La clairière était encerclée par les Acromentules.

Après une série de cliquètements, elles commencèrent à avancer. Piégée et terriblement impuissante, Ginny se mit à crier. Elle pleura et tomba bientôt sur ses genoux, ne pouvant qu'assister à son inévitable mort.

Alors qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle ferma les yeux. Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue.

C'était la fin ; tout cessa. Elle ne pensa pas à ses frères ni à son père, ni à personne d'autre, en réalité. Tout n'était que solitude et désespoir dans son esprit, embrumant presque agréablement ses pensées.

Elle se sentit monter très haut – vers le ciel ? Était-ce cela, la mort ? Était-ce si simple, si doux ?

Ginny rouvrit les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration en voyant les arbres défiler devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépasse la cime des arbres. Elle était à présent au-dessus de la forêt. Au loin, le château brillait dans cette nuit de décembre. Et, sans savoir comment ce fut possible, elle vola vers Poudlard.

À ses côtés, des lumières apparaissaient puis disparaissaient à un rythme régulier. Encore ahurie, elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit de larges ailes étincelantes semblant sortir de son dos. En les suivant du regard, elle arriva jusqu'à sa propre poitrine, encerclée par cette lumière blanche.

Le vol fut relativement court, et bientôt elle arriva à la limite de la forêt. Les ailes la firent finalement descendre au sol. Dès lors qu'elles la lâchèrent, elle tomba sur l'herbe, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes. Elle rampa, puis se retourna sur le dos pour voir ce qui l'avait sauvée.

Une paire d'ailes flottait dans les airs. Elle ne resta pas bien longtemps, rapetissant jusqu'à ne former qu'une petite sphère de lumière. Durant un instant, Ginny avait cru voir une forme humaine. L'apparition resta encore une seconde avant de s'évanouir dans la sombre forêt.

La Serpentard gémit, se relevant avec difficulté. Le château n'était plus très loin.

Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres seulement des grandes portes de l'édifice, une silhouette sembla en sortir. Ginny soupira de désespoir. Elle ne pouvait pas courir ni se cacher...

Après quelques secondes, elle reconnut le professeur Slughorn. « Miss Weasley ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant. Que faites-vous dehors à une heure si tardive ? Le couvre-feu est pour bientôt !

— Je suis désolée, professeur, fit-elle, contrite. Je me promenais dans le parc et je n'ai pas vu l'heure...

— Tant que votre promenade s'est cantonnée au parc, je ne peux rien vous reprocher. Vous ne vous êtes pas trop approchée de la Forêt interdite, j'espère ?

— Non, monsieur.

— Bien, bien..., sourit-il en joignant ses mains. Me voilà rassuré. Il se passe d'étranges évènements, en ce moment. J'allais justement vérifier quelque chose, à propos des araignées. Leur comportement m'inquiète. Je crois que quelque chose d'inhabituel a franchi les limites extérieures de la forêt… »

Il se tut, constatant sûrement que ces histoires ne la concernaient pas.

« Mais pour vous, il est l'heure de vous coucher. Bonne nuit, miss Weasley. »

Et il la laissa là. Ginny lâcha un profond soupir. C'était une chance qu'il fît nuit ! Il n'avait pas remarqué l'état de ses vêtements...

Mais il risquait bien de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Ron, s'il allait voir les araignées. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus intenses. Avec une énergie nouvelle, elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le septième étage, sa respiration était erratique. Quelques couloirs plus loin se présenta à elle la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Une fois entrée, elle s'écroula instantanément sur un fauteuil que la pièce fit apparaître à temps.

« Ginny ? s'exclama une voix qu'elle savait appartenir à Drago. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La Serpentard ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Drago vit ses épaules trembler durant quelques minutes.

« Ginny ? »

La rousse se calma un instant puis se redresser, essuyant ses larmes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Alors, elle lui raconta tout – hormis, bien sûr, ce que lui avait fait son frère. À la fin de son récit, Drago paraissait abasourdi.

« Tu vas te cacher ici, alors ? demanda-t-il.

— Slughorn risque de découvrir que je suis liée à... à tout ça. Je ne veux pas subir le même sort qu'Harry. »

Tous deux affichèrent une mine sombre à la mention de leur ami.

« Tu sais ce que c'était, la chose qui t'a sauvé ? » enchaîna-t-il.

Ginny secoua la tête, totalement ignorante. Le sang-pur fronça les sourcils, en proie à une longue réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la première année.

— Je crois que... » commença-t-il, confus. Il reprit : « Je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler. »

* * *

Le Poudlard Express démarrait. Hermione, une fois la joie d'assassiner Ron et Ginny passée, s'était terriblement inquiétée. Elle n'avait vu nulle trace d'Hannah depuis une journée entière. Et elle n'avait osé demander la Carte du Maraudeur à Fred – elle ne l'avait même pas croisé, de toute façon.

Elle arpenta le couloir du train pendant une heure ou deux, sans succès. À Londres, lorsqu'elle descendit sur le quai 9¾, et elle rejoignit ses parents avec une légère inquiétude au cœur, qui l'empêcha de totalement se réjouir de ces retrouvailles.

Au même instant descendait du train Neville. Sa grand-mère n'était évidemment pas sur le quai, croyant que son petit-fils restait à Poudlard pour Noël. C'était en partie vrai, mais le Gryffondor avait besoin de sortir pour une affaire ou deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois à l'abri des regards, Neville transplana. Il atterrit sur une falaise. Au loin, on pouvait voir le soleil se coucher sur la mer. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en soucia pas. Pas plus qu'il ne prêta attention au dragon qui dormait devant une vaste demeure. Après avoir contourné la créature, il entra dans la bâtisse. Il y avait quelques sortilèges de protection, évidemment, mais il parvint à tous les défaire sans problèmes.

Il chercha longuement avant de trouver la pièce qu'il cherchait. Elle était pleine de chaudrons, de livres, d'ingrédients et de notes brouillonnées sur des parchemins. Le Gryffondor récupéra ces trois derniers, en ayant besoin afin de préparer le remède pour ses parents. Tout cela allait grandement lui faciliter la tâche.

Alors, ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge et il se tourna vers un coin de la pièce. Sur un meuble était négligemment posé un objet brillant. Un sceptre au bout duquel trônait une sphère dorée.

Tom s'en empara d'un geste brusque, presque triomphant. Enfin, il le retrouvait...

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _On approche peu à peu du dénouement final ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos hypothèses pour la suite en commentaire )_

 _Le prochain chapitre, avec Harry, sera intitulé « Un baiser dans la noirceur » et sortira exceptionnellement le vendredi 23 août._

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	27. Un baiser dans la noirceur

_Euh... salut ?_

 _Je crois que ce chapitre est légèrement en retard. D'une seconde. Il était 23h lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je devais publier un chapitre aujourd'hui, et il m'a fallu le corriger en vitesse ! NV et Wrap avaient déjà effectués la correction depuis de longues semaines, mais je n'avais pas encore fini de prendre en compte leurs sages conseils. Et donc, à minuit et probablement une seconde, ce chapitre fut posté x) Voilà, que de péripéties !_

 _Sinon, plus sérieusement, la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre sort un vendredi, c'est que nous sommes le 23 août ! Cette fanfiction fête donc son deuxième anniversaire ! 200K, 222 favs, 318 follows, et 379 reviews ! Malgré le peu de reviews que je reçois dernièrement, je suis encore étonné que tant de monde lise mon histoire ! C'est la toute première que j'écris et elle n'est même pas très bonne à mes yeux._

 _Je vous remercie tous infiniment ! Merci grandement, à chacun d'entre vous, pour tout ce que vous apportez à ce récit ! On approche de la fin, et j'espère que cette fanfic fêtera son troisième anniversaire avec le statut « complete » !_

 _En attendant, je vous laisse avec Harry ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Correcteurs :** NVJM et Wrapochou

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, propriété d'Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Ce n'est pas le cas pour les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction au moment de leur sortie. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie énormément, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image :** Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Corrigé le :** je sais plus, y a longtemps, je mâjerai (NVJM), 8 août (Wrapochou)

 **Publié le :** Vendredi 23 août 2019

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie IV

 **Chapitre 27 : Un baiser dans la noirceur**

* * *

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Bellatrix Lestrange était sa voisine de cellule ! Il ne manquait plus que ça...

« Qu'entendez-vous lorsque vous dites que leur potentiel est inexploité ? »

Bellatrix ignora sa question, ses yeux glissant sur son poignet droit.

« Qu'as-tu dans ta manche ? » murmura-t-elle.

Harry amena instinctivement sa main gauche contre son bras. Après un instant, il releva lentement le vêtement, révélant sa lame secrète d'un mouvement du poignet.

« Harry Potter serait un Assassin ? fit-elle, étonnée.

— Non, pas vraiment...

— Où l'as-tu eu ? demanda-t-elle alors d'un ton avide.

— Dans une boutique de l'Allées des Embrumes. Je crois que le vendeur s'appelait Emilio Hickey. »

Bellatrix eut un mouvement de recul.

« Comment... !? Je le croyais mort !

— Il l'est, à présent. C'est sa fille, Rose, qui s'est occupée de la boutique pendant un temps avant de quitter l'Angleterre. »

Dans l'obscurité de la prison, Harry parvint à voir sa voisine froncer les sourcils. Un silence sembla s'installer, durant lequel chacun d'eux fut perdu dans ses souvenirs. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, apercevant de nouveau sa cellule grise et ressentant le froid mordant des Détraqueurs. Il relança la conversation : « Vous étiez un Assassin ?

— Je l'étais, oui. Tu connais toute l'histoire ?

— Non, mais je peux la deviner. Emilio Hickey avait laissé un journal. »

Il tut le fait qu'il n'avait que très difficilement saisi son contenu.

«Vous ne serviez pas Voldemort ? » reprit-il.

Harry avait commencé à avoir des doutes le jour de l'évasion des Mangemorts. Bellatrix avait été la seule à ne pas s'échapper de la prison.

« Non, pas vraiment. Un troisième camp s'était formé, et nous combattions à la fois Dumbledore et Tu-Sais... et Voldemort. Mais à la fin, Dumbledore nous a tous éliminés, à la fois les Mangemorts et les Assassins. Il a pris le contrôle de Peter et... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. C'était imperceptible, mais sa voix avait tremblé sur la fin.

« Peter ? releva Harry. Pettigrow ? Il est innocent ?! Il me l'avait raconté mais... c'était si difficile de le croire !

— Tu l'as rencontré ? s'exclama-t-elle.

— Brièvement. » acquiesça-t-il, taisant le contexte dans lequel cela s'était produit.

Un râle se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir, interrompant leur conversation. Le froid qu'il ressentirent alors n'était pas celui de l'air – pas uniquement, en tous cas. Ce froid était intérieur, enlaçant leurs cœurs et ressassant leurs pires souvenirs.

La créature passa devant eux, très lentement. Mais à peine en eurent-ils conscience tant l'effet était intense. Même après le départ du Détraqueur, il leur fallut de longues minutes avant de sortir des pires moments de leur vie.

Bellatrix, dans sa cellule, était tremblante. Harry était quant à lui déconnecté de la réalité, peinant à concevoir ce qu'il faisait là. Les deux prisonniers ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Jamais les rêves ne visitaient Azkaban, aussi leur sommeil fut-il peuplé de cauchemars.

* * *

Au réveil, Harry et Bellatrix trouvèrent devant eux une assiette. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils en voyant son contenu. C'était une bouillie grisâtre et froide. Il n'aurait su dire de quoi tout cela était constitué.

Bellatrix, de son côté, sauta directement sur son assiette. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne l'imitait pas, elle lui dit : « Les repas sont rares, tu ferais mieux d'en profiter. »

Alors, prudemment, Harry prit sa cuillère et goûta la chose. La bouillie resta dans sa bouche le temps que ses papilles transmettent l'information à son cerveau, puis que celui-ci, jugeant la mixture immonde, donne l'ordre à sa langue de recracher.

Il repoussa l'assiette. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment désespéré ni affamé pour pouvoir ingérer cela.

Lorsque Bellatrix eut fini son repas, elle lui posa une question : « J'avais oublié de te demander mais... que fait le célèbre Harry Potter à Azkaban ? »

Harry fut silencieux un instant. Puis, il poussa un profond soupir. « Je n'ai pas suivi les plans que Dumbledore préparait pour moi. Il a décidé de m'enfermer alors, à mon procès, je l'ai tué. Je crois que dans deux semaines, le ministère me réserve le Baiser du Détraqueur.

— Oh, joli ! Il était temps que cette crapule quitte ce monde. Et tu ne fuis pas ? Ils peuvent avancer la date de ton exécution...

— Si, je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment.

— Utilise ta lame pour couper les barreaux. »

Harry considéra l'idée un instant. Tout cela n'était-il donc pas protégé par des sortilèges ? Considérant qu'il lui fallait tout de même essayer, il détacha le brassard qui contenait la lame et commença à sectionner l'un des barreaux. La marque qu'il fit n'était que superficielle. Il recommença. Quelques heures plus tard, le métal n'était entamé qu'au tiers. Le bruit que l'opération produisait était heureusement couvert par les hurlements des autres prisonniers.

Il souffla lorsqu'il prit une pause, éreinté par sa tâche. L'air qui venait emplir ses poumons était douloureux tant il était glacé. Il jeta un œil à sa voisine. Bellatrix s'était retiré dans les ténèbres de sa cellule. Dormait-elle ?

Il eut vite la réponse à sa question.

« Tu ne mesures pas la chance que tu as de fuir. Même si je doute que tu survives pour atteindre les côtes…

— Vu ce qui m'attends dehors, je ne sais pas si l'on peut considérer cela comme de la chance. »

Harry lâcha un ricanement à la fin de sa phrase. Il laissa planer un silence puis, presque sans réfléchir, il poursuivit :

« Dumbledore est mort, mais Voldemort ne tardera pas à revenir. Il me reste encore plusieurs années de malheur à vivre. De nouveau… Et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. J'emprunte le mauvais chemin, le pire de tous. Dumbledore et Voldemort ne sont rien. J'ai l'impression d'être aveugle, perdu dans une énigme – et la réponse est pourtant si proche ! »

Il se tut soudainement. Pourquoi racontait-il cela ?

« Quelle importance ? fit Bellatrix, désabusée. Pourquoi jouer les héros ? Ce n'est pas un conte, tu mourras quoi que tu fasses, et peu importe tes actions, le monde t'oubliera tôt où tard sans la moindre gratitude. J'ai fais tant de choses, dans l'ombre. J'ai sauvé tant de vies… Et voilà où j'ai fini. Où je mourrais, entouré par le désespoir. Quelle importance ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry dans un chuchotement. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois y retourner. Tout n'est pas encore fini. »

Bellatrix rit soudainement. Harry en eut le sang glacé. Se moquait-elle de lui ?

« Quelle absurdité ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi y a aller ? Cela n'a aucun sens, et pourtant… Je te comprends. Si je ne croyais pas ta fuite vouée à l'échec, je t'aurais suivi sans hésiter. Et j'aurais continué mon entreprise. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu feras une fois sorti de ta cellule !

— Je nagerai.

— Tu mourrais. Sans baguette, tu n'atteindras rien d'autre que la noyade.

— Sans baguette, la magie est toujours possible, rétorqua-t-il.

— Quelle magie ? »

Elle avait pris un ton indifférent, mais Harry décela une pointe d'envie de sa voix.

« Une magie qu'un humain ne peut pratiquer. »

Après cela, Bellatrix de dit plus rien, retournant au silence et à l'obscurité. Après encore quelques minutes de pause, le bruit régulier de sa lame qui frottait contre les barreaux reprit.

Les jours qui suivirent, un silence s'installa entre les deux prisonniers. Il leur arrivait bien sûr de discuter occasionnellement, mais en général, les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient les hurlements de la prison et sa lame qui sectionnait, encore et encore. Il finit par couper entièrement la barrière métallique en cinq jour. Il aurait peut-être pu y arriver plus vite sans les Détraqueurs, ceux-ci ne manquant pas de le mettre dans un profond état d'apathie à chacun de leur passage. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'il était là et Harry avait déjà l'impression de perdre l'esprit.

La tige en métal qu'il avait sectionnée était toujours en place. Elle ne parvenait que très légèrement à bouger. Le Serpentard tenta durant une journée de la briser avec des coups de pied. Le peu d'énergie qui lui restait lui permet également d'y insuffler un peu de magie. Après des heures, la tige finit par se briser, laissant une ouverture suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse passer au travers.

Malgré le désespoir que le lieu insufflait en lui, l'idée d'avoir enfin réussit l'emplit de satisfaction et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il sortit alors de sa cellule sans trop de difficulté. Sa lame secrète était maintenant inutilisable, trop abimée à couper les barreaux. Il la laissa tomber sur le sol, non loin de la cellule de Bellatrix. Celle-ci l'observait d'un air neutre. Puis, elle souffla : « À bientôt, Harry Potter. »

Le Serpentard lui fit un signe de tête puis commença à emprunter la sortie. Sur son chemin, il vérifia chacune des cellules qu'il rencontrait. La plupart étaient vides du fait de l'évasion des Mangemorts quelques mois plus tôt.

Harry s'arrêta soudainement. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Dans l'une des cellules, un chien noir semblait dormir. Il s'approcha des barreaux, presque fasciné. « Sirius ! » appela-t-il.

Le chien remua. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur lui.

« Sirius ! C'est Harry. Il faut sortir ! »

Le chien tourna la tête sur le côté, comme interloqué. Son museau se mit à rétrécir, son crâne à s'élargir, et bientôt un être humain avait pris la place du canidé. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait Sirius était dans un état misérable, d'une maigreur morbide et d'une pâleur effrayante.

« Harry ? coassa-t-il d'une voix faible en s'approchant des barreaux. Par Merlin que fais-tu à Azkaban ?! »

Ses yeux étaient exorbités tant il était surpris, glissant sur son visage, sa cicatrice et ses yeux verts.

« Je sais que vous êtes innocent. Vous devez sortir de là, on n'a pas le temps ! »

Après un instant d'hésitation, le prisonnier se transforma en chien. Sa maigreur lui permit de passer au travers des barreaux sans aucun problème. Alors, les deux prisonniers prirent le chemin de la sortie.

Le couloir qui menait aux escaliers était tout proche. Juste avant de descendre vers sa liberté, Harry nota un curieux détail. Les marches continuaient vers un étage supérieur qui n'était pas censé exister. Il ne s'y attarda pas, se dépêchant de rejoindre Sirius.

Les gardes humains étaient peu nombreux, voire inexistants. Le plus dur était donc de descendre chacun des étages de la haute tour sans attirer l'attention des Détraqueurs. Ils en croisèrent deux ou trois, se collant aux murs à chacun de leur passage. Les créatures les prenaient alors pour de vagues prisonniers dans leur cellule, ne pouvant faire la différence avec un évadé qui se tenait _devant_ une cellule.

Ils parvinrent enfin en bas de la tour, et seuls quelques mètres les séparèrent du bord de l'eau.

Juste avant de plonger, Sirius reprit forme humaine : « Comment... ?

— C'est une longue histoire. Nous en reparlerons de l'autre côté de la mer, à l'abris des Détraqueur. »

Et Harry plongea. Sirius, sous la forme d'un chien, le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. L'eau était froide, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Harry que ses pouvoirs de sirène protégeaient. Ces derniers lui permettaient de respirer sous l'eau et d'aller plus vite – il ralentit toutefois pour ne pas distancer Sirius. Il nageait à deux mètres sous la surface, suivant la silhouette sombre de son parrain.

La traversée n'était pas longue en bateau – à peine une demi-heure. À la vitesse d'un chien, toutefois, cela prenait bien plus de temps.

En plein milieu de leur traversée, Harry commença à se sentir fatigué – ce qui n'aurait pas dû arriver, au vu de ses capacités. Sirius, qui n'était qu'un chien, semblait assez en forme pour atteindre la côte. Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez mangé ?

Un chant parvint à ses oreilles, doux et apaisant. Il crut d'abord à une hallucination. Mais le bruit se faisait plus intense, et son cœur commença à s'emballer.

Il jeta alors un œil en contrebas. Depuis les profondeurs de la mer, une nuée de silhouettes sombres émergeait vers lui.

Des sirènes.

Elles s'approchaient dangereusement, leur chant emplissant peu à peu l'océan. Harry hésita un instant, jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette sombre de Sirius. Alors, il plongea plus profondément et se mit à nager aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. L'enchantement des créatures le rendait somnolant, bien qu'il soit en partie immunisé à leur douce musique.

Le groupe entier de sirènes le suivit, apportant la preuve que c'était bien après lui qu'elles en avaient. Si ses pouvoirs – qu'il avait acquit en tuant l'une d'entre elles – lui permettaient de nager beaucoup plus habilement que l'humain moyen, cela restait loin d'être suffisant pour distancer des sirènes.

Malgré toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait déployer, les créatures finirent par le rattraper. Il se retrouva bien vite entouré d'une nuée de sirènes, sans possibilité de fuir. Toutes le fixaient d'un air hostile, bien que cela ne changeât rien à leur beauté surnaturelle. Étrangement, elles se tenaient à une certaine distance de lui, l'emprisonnant dans une sorte de sphère. Elles continuaient de doucement chanter. Harry continuait de regarder tout autour de lui, perdu et affolé. Il n'avait aucune arme, même pas sa baguette !

L'une d'elles quitta alors le groupe et s'approcha lentement de lui en murmurant une mélodie. Elle s'arrêta juste en face de lui. Malgré toute sa volonté, sa fatigue l'emporta et Harry fut comme charmé. Les battements de son cœur se firent moins frénétiques et il ne put que subir ce que lui réservaient les sirènes.

Celle qui s'était approché leva ses deux mains, dans lesquelles elle tenait un petit collier serti d'une perle. Délicatement, elle passa bras autour de son cou, se collant davantage à son corps. Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient verts, bien plus clairs que les siens. La sirène le contemplait d'un air si doux...

Il ressentit soudainement un coup dans sa poitrine. Il en eut le souffle coupé. De nouveau affolé, il jeta un œil vers le bas. Il n'y avait rien, hormis la perle qui brillait d'une lueur rougeâtre. Il ressentait aussi une sensation confuse dans son esprit... comme si quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose qui avait toujours été là, mais dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience. Et maintenant, cette... présence, dans son esprit, avait disparu.

Et... et il n'arrivait plus à respirer ! Il porta soudainement ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux exorbités. La sirène le fixait avec satisfaction. Soudainement, elle lui arracha la perle. Avec ses mains, elle retira les siennes de sa bouche et s'approcha davantage, jusqu'à joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

Harry se sentit de nouveau respirer. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la vague d'apaisement qui envahissait son cœur. Vaguement, il sentit qu'il était emporté au loin. Une voix, froide et sombre, résonna dans son esprit : « Nous venons simplement récupérer son âme... Celle que tu as tué. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, les chevaux te disent précieux pour l'avenir. »

Et tout cessa. Il se réveilla lentement, comme sortant d'un rêve étrange, et ouvrit les yeux. Les sirènes avaient disparues. Tout autour de lui s'étendait l'océan, bleu et sombre, jusqu'à perte de vue. Hormis dans une direction, où des rochers étaient visibles aux loin. Les côtes.

Harry jeta un œil vers la surface, à quelques mètres de lui. Alors, avec un dernier effort, il remonta. La lumière s'approchait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que...

Ses poumons s'emplirent dès lors qu'il fut la tête hors de l'eau. Il lutta pour rester à la surface, goûtant avec délectation l'air humide et salé. Après un instant, il se mit à nager en direction des côtes. Elles n'étaient plus très loin, à présent.

Après un combat acharné contre les vagues, ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol. Il marcha encore quelques mètres et s'extirpa finalement de l'eau. Ses jambes tremblaient, lui faisant faire encore quelques pas sur la plage avant de s'écrouler entièrement sur le sable humide.

Haletant, il se retourna sur le dos et fixa les nuages gris qui couvraient le ciel. Le soleil devait être en train de se coucher, mais il ne pouvait le voir, l'astre se trouvant derrière lui. La lumière qui émanait des nuages restait tout de même aveuglante, et il fut bientôt forcé de fermer les yeux. Il sentait en même temps la terre tourner autour de lui. Un sifflement venait couvrir le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage. Ses pensées de firent plus confuses encore, devenant de plus en plus sombres jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

* * *

Au réveil, une douleur diffuse engourdissait son corps. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et son estomac criait de faim. Harry se redressa sur le sable, contemplant une mer sombre qui rejoignait des nuages noirs à l'horizon. Aucune étoile n'était visible.

Avec peine, il se releva et commença à marcher vers l'intérieur des terres. Il pouvait voir au loin les lumières d'un village ou d'une petit ville.

Après une marche terriblement douloureuse, il arriva enfin dans la petite commune côtière. Les rues étaient vides, et Harry en conclut qu'il devait être minuit passé. Par conséquent, aucun commerce n'était ouvert. Cela n'arrêta pas son estomac, toutefois, et il usa d'un peu de magie pour s'introduire dans une enseigne.

Une fois rassasié, Harry se mit à la recherche d'informations. Où était-il ? Il lui fallait au plus vite regagner la Citadelle, là où il serait à l'abri du ministère ! Ce dernier ne tarderait pas à apprendre son évasion. Détraqueurs et Aurors seraient bientôt à ses trousses...

Quant à Sirius, son apparence canine le camouflerait jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve. Il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à sa faire pour son parrain.

Après une bonne heure à errer dans la petite ville, il trouva un panneau en périphérie qui le fit soupirer.

 _ROAD A1_

 _NEWCASTLE UPON TYNE – 37_

Il était dans le nord de l'Angleterre, à trente-sept miles de Newcastle et probablement six fois plus de la Citadelle. Il devrait faire tout le trajet sans utiliser de magie trop voyante. Transplaner était proscrit, aussi devait-il utiliser les transports moldu. Et il lui faudrait également se faire discret, notamment en changeant d'apparence.

De nouveau, il s'introduisit dans un commerce. Là, il jeta ses vieux vêtements pour d'autres, le faisant davantage paraître pour un moldu. Il en profita aussi pour voler quelques billets à la caisse, ainsi que quelques couteaux. Il lui fallait bien une arme, après tout.

Quelques heures avant l'aube, alors que certains moldus prenaient leur voiture pour se rendre au travail, Harry parvint – avec certes l'aide de la magie – à convaincre l'un d'eux pour l'emmener avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'il parvint à Newcastle une heure plus tard.

À présent, un simple train suffirait pour rejoindre une ville proche de la Citadelle. Il ne voulait pas user de la magie trop longtemps.

Les choses se compliquèrent toutefois. À la gare, alors qu'il attendait, il vit soudainement un groupe de moldus se diriger vers lui. Au vu de leur uniforme, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de policiers. Tout d'abord, il crut que ce n'était pas réellement après lui qu'ils en avaient. Mais lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment rapprochés, leur regard était sans équivoque. Et il était trop tard pour fuir. Il tenta néanmoins de faire quelques pas, mais une violente douleur à l'arrière de la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Au réveil, une violente odeur vint agresser ses narines. Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se redressant sur le banc qui lui avait servi de lit. Il reconnut alors ce qu'il avait senti : un horrible mélange d'urine et de vomit. Le jeune sorcier se leva, réveillant quelques douleurs au dos, puis contempla la pièce où il se trouvait.

Il s'agissait visiblement d'une cellule, à en juger par la présence de barreaux. Il entendait des cris et des gémissements, non loin de là. Certainement d'autres prisonniers.

Harry resta là en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Des heures plus tard, il n'avait toujours vu personne. La faim et la soif se firent de plus en plus intenses, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne les surpasse tous. Il tenta bien sûr d'utiliser un peu de magie sans baguette pour ouvrir les portes, mais son épuisement était si intense qu'il en fût incapable. À la fin de la journée, le sommeil le rattrapa et il s'endormit de nouveau.

* * *

Le lendemain, il eut droit à un repas. Il n'aurait su dire lequel d'Azkaban ou de ce lieu proposait les pires plats. Mais cette fois-ci, il fut bien forcé de manger. Ce fut certainement ce qui le sauva. Une heure plus tard, les bruits d'un trousseau de clefs se distingua des cris des autres prisonniers, s'approchant de plus en plus. Il entendit des voix, également.

« Le voilà. » fit une voix masculine. L'instant d'après, un policier moldu et deux hommes, étrangement vêtus, arrivèrent devant sa cellule. Des Aurors. L'un d'eux sourit.

« Monsieur Potter, vous voilà enfin... »

Son sourire se figea, l'Auror cracha une gerbe de sang avant de s'affaler contre la grille. Une seconde détonation retentit, et l'autre Auror s'écroula au sol.

Harry tomba sur ses genoux, autant par fatigue que pour se précipiter vers le corps d'un des sorciers pour lui piquer sa baguette. Par la même, il rompit le sortilège sur le policier moldu. Celui-ci regarda successivement son arme et les deux Aurors avec incompréhension.

Lorsqu'Harry se saisit enfin d'une baguette, une nouvelle détonation retentit. Il hurla de douleur, brandissant sa baguette vers le moldu pour l'assommer. Une fois cela fait, il jeta un œil à sa blessure. Son bras gauche saignait abondamment, et Harry ressentait une telle douleur qu'elle faillit lui faire perdre connaissance.

« _Nilasthisia !_ »

La douleur reflua. Il ajouta à cela un bandage magique, puis tenta de se relever. Il n'avait pas le temps pour retirer la balle, les autres policiers arriveraient d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ouvrit les barreaux et commença à fuir, camouflé par un charme de désillusion. Lorsqu'une troupe de moldus arriva en courant, il se plaqua contre le mur du couloir. Mais hormis cela, il ne rencontra aucun obstacle jusqu'à la sortie.

Au-dehors, une voiture attendait. Elle aurait pu sembler normale si deux Sombrals n'y étaient pas attelés. Harry se figea. Après un instant à reprendre sa respiration, il se mit à marcher prudemment. Il lui fallait simplement être suffisamment loin, et il serait tiré d'affaire.

Trois rues plus loin, Harry lâcha un soupir. Avec sa baguette, il arrêta une voiture au hasard et soumit le conducteur à un sortilège de confusion. Durant les premières minutes de trajet, il regarda sans cesse autour de lui de peur de voir deux Sombrals surgir du ciel. Mais lorsqu'il fut assuré que ce ne serait pas le cas, Harry put enfin s'occuper de sa blessure.

Une fois le bandage retiré, il dut extraire la balle à l'aide de la magie. Cela le fit saigner davantage, mais un simple sortilège arrêta le flux de liquide pourpre et referma la blessure. L'opération achevée, Harry s'adossa sur son siège et souffla longuement.

Le moldu roula encore quelques heures avant que le jour ne tombe. Par prudence, il le fit quitter l'autoroute pour passer la nuit dans un coin perdu de la campagne anglaise. Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'il s'endormit, mais rien ne survint hormis un orage. Le lendemain matin, Harry pensa à sa potion d'Animagie, qui attendait sagement à Poudlard que la foudre se déchaîne pour être bue. Maintenant, tout était raté. Mais ce n'était plus sa priorité, à présent, bien que cela eût pu être d'une grande aide. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il repensa à Altaïr. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il reprit la route.

Vers la fin de la journée, après de longues heures de trajet, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Il n'était plus qu'à quinze minutes de la ville la plus proche de la Citadelle, et il lui faudrait ensuite le même temps pour traverser la forêt du domaine et gravir la colline jusqu'à la demeure. Mais il allait certainement devoir se presser un peu plus.

Le ciel était nuageux. Si cela ne l'avait pas perturbé de prime abord, il n'avait toutefois pas tardé à soupçonner la présence de Détraqueurs. Son intuition se confirma un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il put distinguer de vagues figures noirs qui volaient dans le ciel. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Dès lors que la voiture se fut arrêtée aux abords de la forêt, Harry en sortit sans même prendre le temps d'effacer la mémoire du moldu.

Il fonça au travers des arbres, gravissant la petite colline jusqu'à son sommet, où trônait la Citadelle. Le froid détruisait peu à peu la végétation tout autour de lui et, lorsqu'il se retournait pour voir l'avancée des créatures, il put constater qu'elles étaient plus proches que jamais. Elles ne tarderaient pas à atteindre la cime des arbres.

Mais il serait plus rapide. Il y arriverait bientôt ! Les protections du domaine étaient...

Soudainement, Harry percuta une surface qu'il ne vit pas et chuta. En se relevant, il constata la présence d'une fine couche transparente – des boucliers magiques. Au loin, là où devait se trouver la forteresse, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des arbres. Pourquoi ne la voyait-il pas ? Il était le maître de cette demeure ! Pourquoi par Merlin l'accès lui était refusé ?!

Avec affolement, il se retourna vers la nuée de Détraqueurs qui approchait. Il leva alors sa baguette : « _Spero Patronum !_ » hurla-t-il. Il répéta la formule plusieurs fois encore, sans succès. Le phénix ne voulait plus sortir, et les Détraqueurs étaient bientôt sur lui, ayant déjà atteint la forêt. L'un d'eux apparut alors brusquement devant lui, et il ne put rien faire pour empêcher qu'il ne s'approche.

Harry ressentit alors un flot de désespoir se déverser en lui, chassant tout espoir, toute lumière, comme aspirées par le profond râle de la créature. Il se laissa aller à mesure que les Détraqueurs l'entouraient. Et, au moment de sombrer, alors que le gardien d'Azkaban relevait sa cagoule pour lui donner le baiser qui lui serait fatal...

Harry vit une lumière, blanche et intense, aussi petite qu'une flamme dans les ténèbres. Puis, elle enfla et engloutit tout sur son passage. Une... une loutre féroce que les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient combattre.

Et alors, il la vit.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre !_

 _Ce n'est pas celui dont je suis le plus fier, mais il nous approche lentement de la conclusion d'Harry. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :)_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier que je publierai à temps. Je ferai une pause de quelques mois pour me laisser le temps de finir l'histoire, seulement dix chapitres !_

 _Le chapitre 28 sortira donc le 18 septembre, et sera intitulé « L'éveil d'un serpent »._

 _À bientôt !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


	28. L'éveil d'un serpent

_Salut !_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 28, le dernier qui sera à l'heure ! (Enfin, en retard d'une journée xD j'avais juste oublié ^^') Je suis quand même content : depuis le chapitre 22 (soit six chapitres et quatre mois), j'ai réussi à tenir un rythme de publication correct. À présent, je vais faire une pause de quelques mois pour me laisser le temps de finir cette histoire (globalement, je dois encore écrire huit chapitres). Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement elle durera, ça dépendra totalement de ma vitesse d'écriture. Après cette première semaine de cours, je me rends compte qu'hormis durant les weekends, et les vacances, je risque de ne pas pouvoir écrire beaucoup. Avec cette réforme, je passe déjà 35% du bac cette année... Je sais que je vais certainement perdre des lecteurs, comme à chaque fois que je fais une pause. Tant pis, tant que je finis cette histoire !_

 _Ce chapitre-ci n'a pas énormément d'actions, je le qualifierai de calme avant la tempête. Il est aussi très court, malheureusement. On y retrouve les personnages restés à Poudlard._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Auteur :** Le Cerf-Pentard

 **Bêta-Reader :** NVJM et Wrapochou

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Beaucoup d'éléments sont tirés de l'univers d'Assassin's Creed, propriété d'Ubisoft. J'essaie de tenir compte du canon des deux univers, bien que ce ne soit pas parfaitement possible. Ce n'est pas le cas pour les évènements des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , la fanfiction étant en cours de rédaction au moment de leur sortie. Ceci est une reprise de « Jeu de Magie » de _WriteraAddicted_. Alors même si je me l'approprie énormément, l'idée de base provient de cet auteur. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire, à part l'immense plaisir ainsi que la satisfaction de l'écrire et de la partager.

 **Image :** Wiki Assassin's Creed

 **Corrigé le :** Vendredi 6 juillet 2019 (NVJM), Mercredi 11 juillet 2019 (Wrapochou)

 **Publié le :** Jeudi 19 septembre 2019

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le Jeu de Magie**

Partie IV

 **Chapitre 28 : L'éveil d'un serpent**

* * *

En cette froide nuit d'hiver, un défilé de calèches tirées par des Sombrals empruntait le chemin qui menait de Pré-au-lard au château de Poudlard. Les élèves qui revenaient à l'école de sorcellerie étaient pour la plupart incapables de voir leur attelage, et c'était également le cas de Daphné Greengrass. Celle-ci occupait un véhicule à elle toute seule, ayant dissuadé quiconque de la rejoindre. Cela avait été la même chose pour son compartiment, dans le Poudlard Express. Sa solitude pouvait s'expliquer en partie par l'absence de ses amis. Drago semblait être resté à Poudlard pour Noël, Harry était à Azkaban – bien qu'il se soit échappé pendant les vacances –, et Tracey... La rousse était la deuxième raison de son isolement. Celle qu'elle aimait avait été pétrifiée par le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, et la savoir dans cet état l'attristait autant qu'elle la rendait irritante, à tel point que ses autres camarades n'avaient pas tenté deux fois de se joindre à elle.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, car cette tranquillité lui avait permis de se concentrer sur ses runes. Ce domaine où elle excellait lui permettait un peu d'oublier que tout allait de travers, ces derniers temps. Ainsi, durant tout le trajet, la jeune fille peaufiné sa dernière invention : un bracelet lui permettant de disparaître pour réapparaître à un autre endroit. Elle l'avait principalement conçu pour contourner l'impossibilité de transplaner à Poudlard – ainsi que son ignorance, n'ayant pas encore appris à utiliser cette magie.

Alors qu'elle venait d'effacer une rune qui posait un léger problème sur la précision de son bracelet, Daphné releva la tête et souffla, heureuse d'avoir résolu ce petit souci. Son regard dériva vers le lac, lequel reflétait dans la nuit les astres et les lumières de Poudlard. Sur un petit îlot, au centre du lac, une construction en marbre blanc semblait faiblement rayonner à la lumière de la Lune. Cette vision chassa toute joie en elle. Pauvre Harry…

Les funérailles d'Albus Dumbledore avaient eu lieu pendant les vacances. Comble de l'ironie, Harry s'était évadé le même jour. La jeune Serpentard eut un vague sourire à ce souvenir. Elle espérait que son ami s'en sortait...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait quitté sa calèche pour gravir les marches du château. La Grande Salle se remplit peu à peu d'élèves impatients de faire de même avec leur estomac. Mais le banquet devrait attendre, car le professeur McGonagall semblait avoir une annonce à faire. Bien sûr, celle-ci fut ennuyante. Rares étaient les élèves qui écoutèrent leur nouvelle directrice et son discours sur les temps sombres qu'ils traversaient.

« ... reste toutefois une lueur d'espoir, fit la voix chevrotante de la vieille sorcière. Le professeur Chourave n'a pas attendu que ses mandragores parviennent à maturité et a offert à Poudlard quelques-uns de ses plants personnels. Le professeur Slughorn a achevé sa potion il y a peu, et les élèves pétrifiés reprendront donc connaissance dans la nuit. »

L'entente de cette nouvelle fit véritablement rugir la Grande Salle en applaudissement. Daphné s'était redressée, participant aux réjouissances avec une larme à l'œil.

Dès que vint la fin du banquet, la Serpentard se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh tenta bien de la faire sortir, mais son entêtement à rester auprès de Tracey fut plus fort. L'infirmière ne tarda pas à administrer la potion aux élèves pétrifiés. Daphné attendit que celle-ci agisse. Mais si la pétrification disparut bel et bien – son corps n'était plus aussi raide –, sa petite amie resta toutefois inconsciente. Un long soupir lui échappa lorsque madame Pomfresh lui expliqua qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite.

* * *

Drago acheva de lire les dernières lignes du chapitre consacré aux fantômes, qui n'était pas plus concluant que celui sur les loups issus de lycanthropes. Avec un long soupir de lassitude, il tourna la page sur le nouveau chapitre : « Les Luxenti ». Il resta bloqué sur le titre pendant quelques secondes, à la fois parce que son cerveau saturait mais aussi parce que ce nom remuait quelque chose dans sa mémoire. Peut-être allait-il enfin découvrir l'être de lumière qui avait sauvé Ginny ?

« _Altomittere !_ »

Drago décolla dans les airs à une vitesse fulgurante pour s'écraser douloureusement au sol, faisant tomber son livre au loin. Depuis sa hauteur, il ne voyait qu'une paire de jambes quelques mètres devant lui. Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en leur direction : « _Capta funi !_ »

Une corde jaillit du bout de bois et vint s'enrouler autour d'elles. Drago tira d'un coup sur sa baguette, faisant chuter Ginny. Il profita du temps de répit pour se relever et fit disparaître la corde, sans pour autant laisser la rousse en liberté bien longtemps : « _Levicorpus !_ »

À son tour, Ginny s'éleva dans les airs. Elle resta pendue par les pieds devant lui, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Drago soupira.

« Pas maintenant, je suis fatigué...

— C'est toi qui me disais que l'ennemi n'attendrait pas qu'on soit prêt ! »

Aussitôt sa phrase achevée, elle cria : « _Sternumenta !_ »

Drago recula d'un coup, prit une grande inspiration et éternua. Il recommença, encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Incapable de combattre, Ginny tomba au sol et s'approcha de lui. Il tenta bien de lever sa baguette, mais un nouveau coup propulsa sa tête en avant. La Serpentard put ainsi lui arracher sa baguette sans rencontrer de résistance.

« _Finite !_ »

Le maléfice prit fin, et Drago lui lança un regard de colère avec ses yeux rougis.

« J'ai gagné ! sourit-elle, presque moqueuse.

— Tricheuse ! » l'accusa-t-il, mauvais perdant. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la Salle sur Demande, deux semaines qu'ils faisaient ces petits combats, et jamais Drago n'avait perdu jusque-là !

« Je suis à Serpentard, je me bats comme je peux. » rit-elle, quittant le petit coin que Drago s'était aménagé pour retourner à ses potions. Le blond la suivit, jetant un œil au chaudron principal. Il fit une petite grimace. La couleur n'était pas parfaite...

« Je sais... » fit la rousse, contrite. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il en pensait. « D'ici quelques mois, le polynectar sera de bien meilleure qualité. Patience ! »

Drago soupira, laissant Ginny à son travail. Il retourna dans le coin qui lui servait de chambre, séparé du reste par un petit mur, puis s'affala sur son lit. Si la Salle sur Demande leur assurait une certaine sécurité, être enfermé ainsi commençait à lui peser sur les nerfs – et cela ne faisait que deux semaines ! Il n'était sorti qu'une fois – pour voler les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion –, et il avait failli se faire prendre ! Ginny lui avait par la suite reproché de ne pas avoir laissé Dobby s'en occuper. Le petit elfe leur procurait tout ce dont la salle était incapable de produire, principalement de la nourriture. Et maintenant, il lui faudrait attendre que le polynectar soit prêt pour sortir de nouveau...

Parfois, il en venait même à considérer l'idée de retourner chez ses parents. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, après tout. Mais une peur profonde le retenait... Une guerre approchait, sans aucun doute. Et si _Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom_ était impliqué ?

Non, il valait mieux qu'il reste ici, caché à Poudlard. Il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience, et attendre que la potion soit prête.

Drago soupira de nouveau, regrettant son incapacité à devenir invisible.

Au même instant, il sentit un voile le recouvrir entièrement. Affolé, il se débattit un instant avec l'étoffe, jusqu'à avoir sa tête de nouveau à l'air libre. Drago regarda avec surprise le tissu qu'il avait dans les mains. Une cape, constata-t-il. Légèrement, il la fit bouger.

Il haleta, surpris. Elle brillait, devenant même invisible par endroits. En l'observant davantage, il comprit : c'était une cape d'invisibilité ! La Salle sur Demande avait répondu à ses désirs !

Il se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant vers la sortie sans vraiment réfléchir – et sans réelle discrétion.

« Où tu vas ?! » fit la voix de Ginny derrière lui.

Drago se retourna, veillant à ce que la jeune fille ne voie pas la cape.

« J'allais sortir un peu..., expliqua-t-il d'un air contrit.

— Tu as failli te faire prendre par Slughorn, la dernière fois !

— Je fais juste un tour, je n'irai pas fouiller dans sa réserve ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai discret. »

Et il sortit de la salle sans attendre de réponse. Drago se glissa alors sous la cape et put enfin marcher librement. Il descendit joyeusement les escaliers jusqu'au parc, évitant avec habilité les autres élèves, puis s'y promena pendant près d'une heure, appréciant le délicieux air frais de la liberté. Au loin, le Saule Cogneur se dressait fièrement, seul au milieu d'une étendue vert sombre. Plus bas, la cabane d'Hagrid fumait à la lisière de la forêt interdite, laquelle embrassait l'horizon sous la lumière déclinante du soleil. Enfin, le lac rayonnait à perte de vue au milieu des Highlands, semblable à une mer qui pourrait l'emporter jusque dans de lointaines contrées.

Malheureusement, il n'embarquerait pas aujourd'hui. Son rêve prit fin, et il fut de nouveau emprisonné dans le château. La liberté était belle, mais aussi dangereuse et froide. Avec un frisson, il se fit la réflexion que les Détraqueurs étaient à Poudlard depuis bien trop longtemps.

Avant de rejoindre Ginny, il se décida à faire un léger détour par la salle commune de Serpentard. Tout y était comme à l'accoutumée, et cette vision familière lui fit du bien. Il passa rapidement dans sa chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires auxquelles il tenait. Heureusement, tout avait été laissé intact. N'ayant plus de raison de s'attarder, le Serpentard prit le chemin de la sortie.

En plein milieu de la salle, il s'arrêta brutalement. Franchissant l'entrée de la salle commune, deux élèves s'avancèrent dans un silence qui se répandit bientôt dans toute la pièce.

Une voix méconnaissable s'éleva alors de la foule : « Sang-de-bourbe ! »

* * *

Un immense château se dressait devant elle. C'était Poudlard... Le ciel était grisâtre, les nuages noirs prêts à déverser des torrents et noyer la foule qui s'agglutinait dans le parc.

Avec un temps de retard, Daphné comprit que c'était bien plus que cela ! Chaque point se plaçait de telle sorte à ce que l'ensemble soit organisé, en formation. C'était une armée ! Des sorciers et des centaines de créatures magiques, mais aussi des Détraqueurs... tous se préparaient à affronter un ennemi qu'elle ne distinguait pas.

La vision s'estompa et vit tout autour d'elle s'élever d'immenses colonnes de marbre, toutes fissurées. Le dallage à ses pieds était terne et froid. Une voûte la surplombait, à moitié effondrée, où étaient peintes des figures de la Renaissance que le soleil, caché par les nuages, illuminait faiblement.

Les ruines s'effondrèrent et Daphné se protégea avec les bras des pierres qui se dirigeaient droit sur elle... mais la Serpentard ne sentit rien. En rouvrant les yeux, elle recula, effrayée.

Le dragon qui se tenait devant elle était monstrueux, faisant dix fois la taille d'un Magyar à pointes. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus frénétiques face à la créature. Si imposante... Elle voulut regarder où elle était, mais la vision s'évanouit, laissant place à l'obscurité.

Daphné ouvrit les yeux, perdue. Déjà, le rêve qui venait de la visiter disparaissait de sa mémoire, de telle sorte qu'au bout de quelques secondes ne resta plus qu'une vague sensation confuse.

Il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître la rangée de lits qui s'étendait dans toute la pièce. L'infirmerie... Tracey ! Elle se redressa sur le lit où elle s'était endormie, pivotant vers celui de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était toujours allongée, mais elle avait les yeux ouverts, la fixant avec un immense sourire.

D'abord incrédule, Daphné se leva hâtivement, sautant dans les bras de la rousse. Heureuses de se revoir, elles s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent durant de longues secondes avant de finalement se séparer.

« Ça ne fait qu'une heure que je t'ai quittée, mais je suis quand même heureuse de te revoir. » plaisanta Tracey.

Daphné lui sourit affectueusement.

« Que s'est-il passé pendant que je dormais ? s'enquit-elle. Le basilic a été découvert ?

— Tu savais que c'était un basilic ?

— Après l'avoir vu, il n'y a aucun doute, rit-elle. Et puis je l'avais entendu parler... »

Daphné fronça les sourcils.

« Les basilics ne parlent pas ! »

Tracey se mordit la lèvre, semblant hésiter à dire quelque chose.

« Harry m'a enseigné quelques mots de Fourchelang... » expliqua-t-elle.

Le visage de la blonde s'assombrit à l'évocation de leur ami. Elle soupira et lui raconta tous les évènements depuis sa pétrification. L'ambiance s'assombrit à mesure qu'elle expliquait ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, les deux filles se firent silencieuses un moment.

Puis, pour changer de sujet, Tracey reprit :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant son poignet. Daphné jeta un œil à sa main gauche, comprenant qu'elle parlait de son bracelet. Le sourire revint sur son visage, et elle lui expliqua son invention runique.

« Vraiment ? s'exclama la rousse, étonnée. Montre-moi ! »

Daphné se leva et posa sa main droite sur le petit objet. Les runes qui y étaient gravées s'illuminèrent, et soudainement, une lueur l'enveloppa complètement avant de disparaître avec elle. Instantanément, elle était réapparue à quelques mètres de là.

Tracey applaudit avec enthousiasme, impressionnée par le talent de sa petite amie.

Elles discutèrent encore un instant, heureuses de se retrouver, puis la rousse fut lassée d'être assise et elles décidèrent de quitter l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh rechigna à la laisser sortir, mais elles parvinrent finalement à la convaincre.

Elles se promenèrent ensemble dans Poudlard, faisant un long détour pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Tracey était impatiente de retrouver son dortoir. Malheureusement, une surprise les attendait sur leur chemin...

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce de Serpentard, un silence s'abattit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Un élève de cinquième année cria soudainement : « Sang-de-bourbe ! »

Daphné sentit la rousse se tendre à ses côtés. Elle avait été pétrifiée, et maintenant toute l'école croyait que Tracey était une née-moldue...

Celle-ci s'avança au milieu de la salle, vers l'élève qui avait crié l'insulte. Elle sortit sa baguette, et tout le monde se figea. Daphné la vit murmurer une formule, et une dizaine de serpents jaillirent de sa baguette. Les élèves reculèrent.

Alors, un son résonna dans toute la salle. Les lumières semblèrent devenir plus ternes, et le froid se fit plus mordant. C'étaient des sifflements, irréguliers et hachés, et Daphné eut l'envie de fuir et de ne plus jamais entendre quelque chose de si effrayant. Mais elle resta figée. Vint alors la réalisation que Tracey était à l'origine de tout cela.

La Serpentard était toujours au centre de la pièce, commandant aux serpents qu'elle avait invoqué d'attaquer celui qui l'avait insulté. L'élève de cinquième année semblait véritablement effrayé. Finalement, Tracey mit fin au spectacle et fit disparaître les reptiles.

« Ne t'avise plus de m'insulter. » dit-elle d'une voix calme et froide. Et elle fendit la foule, regagnant les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Daphné s'empressa de la suivre.

Une fois dans le calme de leur chambre, Tracey éclata de rire. Daphné la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, malgré la frayeur que cela lui avait provoqué. Ce qu'elle avait fait était ingénieux, quoique dangereux. Plus personne ne remettrait en doute sa filiation, maintenant qu'on la croyait Fourchelang.

« Tu savais ce que tu disais ? demanda la blonde.

— Je ne faisais que leur répéter d'attaquer, et quelques autres mots. Un vrai Fourchelang aurait immédiatement décelé la supercherie.

— Ça semblait si réel, si magique, pourtant... »

Tracey haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que... »

Une détonation sourde retentit, l'interrompant dans sa phrase. Le château tout entier semblait avoir tremblé.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, confuses.

De nouveau, une détonation. Et une autre...

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Toutes espacées par un long silence, comme si un géant frappait contre les pierres du château.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Plusieurs étages plus haut, dans une salle cachée, Ginny les entendait aussi. Elle tournait en rond, inquiète. Drago n'était pas revenu.

Après de longues minutes, le bruit cessa. La première année s'arrêta net, retenant sa respiration. Un silence semblait envahir le château. Puis, doucement, elle entendit des cris. Tout d'abord imperceptibles, ils se firent plus forts au fil du temps. Quelque chose n'allait pas !

Très bientôt, le silence revint de nouveau. Ginny attendit encore durant de longues heures, se demandant même si elle n'avait pas tout rêvé. Elle appela Dobby plusieurs fois, mais l'elfe ne vint jamais.

Lasse, elle prit sa décision au milieu de la nuit. Sa baguette bien en main, elle s'aventura au-dehors.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _À votre avis, que se passe-t-il ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses en review, ou simplement me dire si vous avez apprécié (ou non)._

 _Je vous laisse avec le titre du prochain chapitre comme seul indice : « Les sacrifices d'une nuit ». À dans quelques mois !_

* * *

 **Le Cerf-Pentard**


End file.
